Time to run
by kepc
Summary: Alex returns engaged to Fiona, a heart broken Stevie hands in her notice and leaves Drover's Run.
1. Chapter 1

"Tess is Stevie around?" Alex asks. Tess replies "No Alex she's gone." "Oh right when will she be back?" Tess glances at Fiona and then back to Alex and says. "She won't be back Alex she handed in her notice last month the day you came back and she left yesterday." He looks uncomfortable and says. "I would have thought she'd come and say goodbye." Beside him Fiona is smiling on the inside, so much for being his best mate. Bye bye Stevie, good riddens Fiona thinks to herself.

Six months have passed since Stevie left and sadly Alex hasn't heard a word from her. Fiona continually pushes Alex to set a wedding date. She's getting annoyed with him and the more she pushes the more distant he becomes. She decides she needs more leverage so she tells him she thinks she's pregnant. He appears excited but still no wedding date has been set. So she fakes a miscarriage that still doesn't entice a wedding date out of him. Fiona begins to feel as if she should walk away. But the idea of being Mrs Ryan makes her heady with desire, the power, the money, she wants it all.

On Drover's Tess has received a letter from Stevie.

Dear Tess,

I hope this letter finds you and Nick in good health. I'm well and happy. I'm back working as a stock agent and although the money is great I miss Drover's Run and all of you so much. Sometimes I get a bit teary with the way things worked out but I'm certain what I did was for the best. I have to drive through to Melbourne on the fifth and will be in Adelaide for two nights and I was hoping I could catch up with you? I'm staying at The Grand and thought we could have lunch together, my new number is on the back of the page and my address as well... I hope Alex is happy and that my absence helped smooth things for him. I'm sorry I left you without an overseer but I couldn't bare to see them together. Tess I love him so much that my heart aches when I think about him but I hope sometime soon that feeling will fade and I'll be able to move on with my life. I've just reread my letter and it's quite depressing but I'll leave it as it is because I know my dear friend that you will understand.

All my love

Stevie x

Tess walks into the restaurant and spots her friend easily. Stevie remains seated Tess hugs her and kisses her cheek then sits chatting happily. In the same restaurant Alex and Fiona are just being seated when Alex spots Tess walking in the opposite direction. He smiles when he sees Tess stop at a table with a woman already seated it's obviously Stevie he can see her beautiful red hair and he's positive it's her even though she has her back to him.

"Oh Stevie he's gorgeous." Tess enthuses. Stevie chuckles and says "Yes I think so. My own piece of happiness Tess." Tess offers" Stevie why don't you come back to Drover's?" Stevie shakes her head and says "No Tess I can't. I won't keep hurting myself like that."

Alex waits until they've ordered and then he excuses himself with the pretence of going to the bathroom and makes his way over to Stevie and Tess. Tess spots him and says "Oh god Stevie it's Alex." Stevie looks around panicked and says. "Tess where?" A voice from behind her booms "Nice of the two of you to invite me!" Stevie doesn't move. Tess smiles weakly and says "Alex what are you doing here?"

He moves beside the table with a huge grin on his face and then stops. Stevie doesn't look at him she's otherwise occupied but says "Hello." Alex is standing staring at Stevie as she breastfeeds a baby, a boy baby, it's dressed in blue. Alex's smile fades from his face as he says "Stevie you've been busy since I last saw you."

She glances at him and says "Yes I have Alex. How are you?" He stands for a moment still watching her then replies. "Yeah I'm good Stevie and you?" "I'm good thanks Alex. How's Fiona?" Alex inhales and says "She's alright. We've had a few rough patches but I'm trying to work it out." Without thought Stevie scoffs "Rough patches you've only been together for a heart beat isn't it supposed to be sunshine and flowers."

Alex looks uncomfortable. Stevie releases the baby from drinking and lowers her top. Alex glimpses her breast, something inside him stirs but he chastises himself, he's engaged. Alex is still memorized and watches intently as Stevie places one hand under the babies chin as she sits him up then gently pats his back with her free hand. A smile slowly creeps across Alex's face as he watches Mother and child. He glances over at Fiona who has spotted Alex talking to the girls and she is gesturing for him to return. He feels annoyed.

The conversation is stilted but changes rapidly when Alex says "Stevie the baby's mine isn't it?" Tess looks very uncomfortable and stands and says "I'm just going to say hello to Fiona." Stevie stares at him and says "Alex go back to your Fiancé'." She sees the anger in his eyes when he retorts. " I deserve an answer Stevie! If I'm wrong deny it!" Stevie feels cornered and angrily spits her words at him. " Alex just leave me alone, you made your choice and it wasn't me!"

He looks hurt and says "You made your choice long before I did Stevie you're the one that only wanted to be friends!" Her demeanor changes and she whispers "I was confused Alex. Your friendship was the most important thing in my life it was all I had. One bright piece of goodness and I didn't want to risk that by telling you I was in love with you." Alex is speechless and shocked, no words come, so much is spinning in his head but the words won't come. Tears fall down her face as he moves away from the table back to Fiona.

Tess and Fiona are chatting about the weather and general small talk when Alex returns. "Hey Baby your meals here. How's Stevie?" Alex doesn't answer her but glares at Tess and says. "Tess why didn't you tell me?" Tess looks at him and says "We're not in high school Alex we don't pass messages and notes between each other." Alex scowls and says. "You're supposed to be an adult. Adults tell it how it is." Tess scoffs "Take a look at yourself Alex, try accepting the truth about yourself before you offload on me!" Briefly he stands thinking, taking in what Tess has said. Then he looks at Fiona and says. "I don't love you Fiona I thought I did but I don't. Our engagement is off. Stevie has a baby and it's mine. I love her and I have for a very long time" He then looks at Tess and says "I thought we were friends Tess? Stevie has my child and you kept that from me I don't know if I can forgive that. Does Nick know too?' Tess stands but doesn't reply and walks back to Stevie.

Fiona rises up and slaps Alex's face "You bastard Alex. You nasty cold hearted bastard." His face is red from the slap and she sees fury in his eyes as he snarls." You can talk. Right from the moment you knew I had money you've manipulated ever move I've made. Do you love me at all or just my Father's money?" She can't answer because he's too close to the truth and she's shocked, so she says." I wouldn't marry you if you were the last man on earth." "Well I'd say thats makes me the luckiest bloke I know." She storms off. Alex is amazed that he doesn't feel sadness as he watches her go; he feels relief a huge relief. How could he have been so blind.

He moves to the counter and orders a glass of wine and sits watching Tess and Stevie. Tess says. "He's watching us Stevie, you have to talk to him. I can understand why he's angry." Stevie replies "Yes I can too Tess but I never kept the baby from him as a punishment. You know that don't you?"

Tess nods and reaches over and squeezes Stevie hand and says. "I know you did it to protect him Stevie, but the secret is out now. He deserves the truth."

Alex watches as she walks towards him. "Alex I'm sorry I hurt you would you please come up to my room so we can talk privately."

He glares at her and gulps the last of his wine and snarls at her. "Sorry! You hid my own child from me! You said you love me if that's the truth how could you do this to me? Can you fix this Stevie?" She doesn't reply but turns and moves back over to Tess. They hug and Tess hands the baby back to her and leaves the restaurant. He watches as Stevie kisses the child then bends to pick up her bag and moves towards the foyer. Part of him wants to run after her, kiss her, tell her he loves her, the other part is too angry to talk, so he sits and orders another drink.

The afternoon passes and Stevie feels sadder than she thought possible. Alex hasn't bothered to take up her invitation to talk. Downstairs he has finished an entire bottle of wine. His thoughts swirl around his head he wants to speak to her but he's angry, so very angry and wants to calm down first. Stevie has his child a little boy and he doesn't even know his name or how much he weighed. Did someone go with her and help her when she gave birth to him. It should have been him.

He thinks back to the night the baby was obviously conceived. His skin prickles with goosebumps just thinking about Stevie. He'd wanted her for months, wanted to hold her, kiss her and make love to her and finally she let him and it had been so much more than he was expecting. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat aroused by the thought of her. Nervously he glances around the room it's almost empty and outside the afternoon is dimming as nightfall looms. Angrily he thinks of Tess and the lie she helped keep. Why would she do that, she was supposed to be his friend ? Why would Stevie not tell him she was pregnant? He needed to see her and speak to her. He wants answers and he wants to meet his son and hold him. He stands and walks towards the elevator.

The baby is awake and fretful, Stevie wonders if he senses the tension in her. As she walks the floor with him the tears begin to flow freely down her cheeks. She was already sad but seeing Alex today just brought it all back to her. She loves him so much it makes her heart ache just thinking about him and the pain she's caused.

Why couldn't she get this right? They'd been friends for years, best friends, she was ready to tell him she was pregnant and that she was in love with him and then Fiona had turned up. She felt like a snail, each time she ventured out to see the world someone poked at her and she retreated back into her shell, hurt and defeated. She holds the baby close and kisses his cheek. "At least I have you my gorgeous boy."She coos.

She is alerted to the door by a loud knocking. Grabbing a tissue she quickly wipes her eyes and nose and opens the door. Alex's heart flops with sadness when he sees she's been crying. She stands with the baby pressed to her shoulder and as she looks at Alex, her chin trembles and tears cascade down her cheeks again.

He steps forward and holds her and she sobs. He inhales deeply, the scent of her wafts into his nostrils evoking memories from his brain. The smell of the baby so new and soft, smelling of clean washing and baby powder and Stevie. Alex kisses the baby's head and a tear slides involuntarily down his cheek followed closely by a second and a third. He kisses Stevie's head, again inhaling her perfume as he does more memories flood through him. The baby has quietened. Stevie regains some composure and steps back so Alex can enter the room.

Stevie says "Alex I'm glad you came. Would you like to hold your son?" He smiles and nods. He sits on the couch and Stevie places the baby in his arms. Alex smiles down at the little blue bundle in his arms and says."Stevie he's a big baby but he's beautiful." She smiles and replies. "Well yes, his sire is quite a majestic beast." He chuckles, lifting the baby up to his face he kisses the baby's cheek. He whispers "He's so very soft Stevie. What's his name?" She answers "Alexander." Alex glances at her and says "Really?" She nods and says "He's all you Alex, he looks like you, he has a temper like you, so he might as well have your name too."He smiles at her and says "How old is he?" She grins and says "Six weeks tomorrow. I have to take him for his health check in the morning would you like to come too?" Gazing at his son he replies "Yeah."

Alex looks at her sadly and says "Stevie why didn't you tell me?" She inhales deeply then exhales and says " It took me a long time to work out I was in love with you Alex and even longer to work up the courage to tell you but you went away and I had no idea where you were. I was already a few months pregnant and when you came back I was so excited. I finally had the courage to tell you but you brought Fiona with you and said you were engaged. If I'd told you I was in love you, it would have put you in a difficult place. I didn't want you to choose me out of a sense of duty plus your fiancé wouldn't have been impressed so to save you the embarrassment I left."

He looks at her and says "If I hadn't seen you today would you have told me?" She smiles and says "Alex I was so hurt by your engagement, all I thought of was getting away so I didn't have to watch you, hugging and kissing her. I didn't really think much past relieving my own pain. I'm so very sorry I hurt you. I never meant to. I was trying to do the opposite but you know me I always get in wrong." He smiles at her then at the baby and says "You don't always get in wrong Cowgirl." Again he kisses the little boys cheek.

Stevie says quietly. "Alex please don't be angry with Tess she wanted me to tell you. In fact she begged me to tell you but I swore her to secrecy. Nick doesn't know and neither do the girls. At this point in time only you and Tess know." Alex says "And Fiona!" Stevie pulls a face and says. "Oh that can't be good!" He is looking at the baby when he replies. "I told her I don't love her and that it's over. She wasn't happy called me a cold hearted bastard." Stevie looks shocked as he continues. "I was actually relieved when I told her and she walked away. That really tells you something doesn't it."

The baby begins to cry and Stevie sits beside Alex and he hands the baby to her as she's about to lift her top she glances at him and he's watching her. She says "Are you right?" He smiles and says "Can't I watch?" She drops her top back down and bites her lip and says "Is it really necessary?" He chuckles and says "I've seen em' before Cowgirl." She stands and grabs the baby's blanket from the other chair and drapes it across her shoulder blocking Alex's view.

He quips ."You're no fun since you became a Mummy." She giggles. The baby suckles and she feels the tingling sensation as her milk lets down he guzzles and gulps and coughs and splutters. Alex looks alarmed and says "What are you trying to do Steve's drown the poor little fella?" The baby lets go and milk squirts onto the coffee table in front of them Alex laughs loudly, the baby coughs a few times then Stevie reattaches him and his sucks vigorously.

Alex says "Well that was entertaining." Stevie smiles at him and says "It's so nice to hear your laugh Alex." He touches her face and says "I've missed you too." He moves and pulls her too him and kisses her softly and she lets him. Moving back he says. "Stevie while you're in Adelaide can we spend some time together?" She smiles and says "I'd really like that Alex."


	2. Chapter 2

Eight months have passed and Stevie and Alex have begun a relationship but Stevie has sworn Alex to secrecy about the baby which has been very difficult.

Stevie has remained living away and working as a stock agent and Alex drives down almost every weekend to spend time with her and the baby.

Stevie wanted Alex to have time and space to deal with the fallout from his broken engagement.

Harry is giving him a really hard time about his absences on the weekends and even though it's only Wednesday and Alex is wishing it was Friday already so he could be with Stevie and the baby.

...

Harry is in a filthy mood when Alex walks in the door.

"Bloody hell those bastards undercut me again." Harry says as he slams the phone down.

"Who? " Alex asks.

"Oh this bloody new mob that have bought a place on the other side of town. Every bloody time I go to sell they're selling just under my price. And every damn good animal in the last year has been bought by the same mob."

Alex replies. "Sounds like someone knows what they're doing Harry that's all."

Harry still looks angry and says" The worst part is no one seems to know who owns it. I've been trying to find out who it is for months and no one is talking certainly not the overseer, bloody young upstart!"

Alex looks at him and says. "I'm just grabbing a drink and a bite to eat and I've got a bit more work to do."

Harry changes subjects and says "Alex I was talking to Roger Maloney today and his daughter Tiffany is back for a couple of weeks and I suggested to him that you might take her to the Farmer's Council Ball this weekend."

Alex is furious and says "Why would you do that? I don't need your help finding a partner Harry?"

Harry looks angry and says "I think you do Alex how long is it since you've gone out with a woman?"

Alex is furious and says "My personal life is none of your business."

Harry says "Well I'd like grandchildren one day and at the rate you're going I'll be dead before that happens."

Alex glares at him and walks outside.

...

Stevie's phone is ringing as she picks it up she says "Hello Stevie Hall."

She smiles and says. "Oh Hello, How's your day going? Oh Alex I'm sorry. Yes, Yes, I'm not sure. Do you really think we should he will not be happy? Yes I know. I just wanted you to have time to think about us. Yes I know."

As she is talking her heart is beating quickly he's upset and hurting and she wants to embrace him and tell him it's all going to be alright.

"Alex I love you." She whispers.

She sits silently and listens and feels like crying. "Really! I know I do too. Alex I don't have to work again until next Wednesday I'm coming to you I'll be there in an hour or so. Yes, Yes, Ok. Do you want me to go to Drover's or straight to Kilarney? Ok I'll see you then."

Alex moves back into the house. Harry is sitting in the living room.

"Alex! Tiffany's number is on the side table she rang to speak to you."

Alex moves to the table picks up the paper tears it and throws it into the fireplace.

Harry says "Well that was bloody stupid Alex."

Alex inhales deeply and says. "Harry I have a girlfriend so I don't need your help alright."

Harry looks at him and says "Since when?"

Alex replies "We've been together for eight months."

Harry grins and says "What's her name and what does she do?"

Alex thinks carefully about his reply and says "Her name is Stephanie and she's a stock agent."

Harry grins and says "A stock agent that could come in handy."

Alex says "Anyway I have work to do, I'll see you later."

Before Harry has a chance to ask any other questions Alex is out the door.

...

Alex works quickly and thoughts filter in and out of his mind .

Anxiously he waits for Stevie, he just wants to hold her, everything seems so much better when she's by his side, he's misses her so much.

He misses looking at her, talking to her, laughing with her and working with her.

He works close to the house so he'll know when she arrives.

Harry is sitting on the veranda when he sees a shiny black Jeep Cherokee coming down the drive.

As he watches it pull to a halt he thinks nice car.

Stevie steps out; he rises and says "Alex isn't here."

Stevie looks at him and replies." Hi Harry nice to see you too. How are you?"

Harry isn't happy just when Alex is getting his life together she's turned up.

...

Alex has heard the car and walks from the shed and sees her talking to Harry.

Stevie spots him and walks towards him as Harry is in mid sentence.

Alex smiles and embraces her, then kisses her and stands holding her close "I'm so glad you're here I've missed you so much."

She smiles and says "I've missed you too. I don't want to be apart anymore Alex."

He kisses her and then says "Where's the little fella?"

She replies "He's asleep in the car."

...

Harry is standing looking at them stunned.

He's already figured out Stephanie is actually Stevie.

Damn he's been seeing her for eight months.

Harry thinks if he'd known he could have stopped this before it got started.

Alex walks over to Stevie's car as Harry yells out "Alex what's going on?"

Alex ignores him and opening the back door reaches in and lifts the sleeping boy from his car seat, kissing him as he places him against his chest.

He swiftly walks to Harry and says. "Harry would you like to hold your grandson?"

Harry is stunned into silence but his mind is on double time.

They've been together for eight months and yet this baby is around ten months old.

Alexander stirs in his Father's arms and Alex kisses his cheek and says "Hello little man you've had a big sleep."

The baby reaches up and touches his Fathers face.

Alex grabs his finger in his mouth and the baby chuckles.

Harry is about to suggest a paternity test when the baby turns in his direction and with one glance Harry sees the image of Alex as a baby.

There could be no doubt of whom this child belongs too.

Despite Harry's anger he smiles at the baby.

...

Alex says. "Where's Granddad?"

Alex holds the baby out to Harry and Harry reaches and takes the child from him.

Holding him away from himself he says "How old is he?"

Stevie replies. "He's nine and a half months old Harry and his name is Alexander but his nickname is Bull."

Harry says "Bull you're a big boy aren't you!"

Stevie says "Yes, he is above average height and weight for his age."

Harry chuckles and says "Alex was always above average for his age too."

Harry lifts the child up and pretends to drop him while still holding him tightly then lifts him and pretends to drop him again the little boy chuckles.

Harry hugs him closely and kisses him and says "He even has your smile Alex."

...

"We'd better go inside." Alex suggests.

Harry asks a lot of questions and Stevie and Alex answer all of them.

Harry learns about how Stevie hid the pregnancy so as not to embarrass Alex and he's surprised that she took on a pregnancy and birth alone to protect Alex and the Ryan name.

Harry says "So you had him on your own Stevie."

Alex says "No she didn't Harry. Tess knew. Stevie swore her to secrecy so Tess was at the birth."

Harry is really angry. "Why would Tess not tell me I had a grandson?"

"Dad I didn't know I had a son until eight months ago, but Stevie had her reasons for doing what she did and I'm happy with everything as it is." Alex offers.

Harry looks at him and says "So you were engaged to Fiona at that time! Is that what brought about you ending the engagement?"

Alex says "Yes it was one of many reasons why I broke the engagement."

...

Harry says "What is Alexander's last name?"

Stevie replies" His name is Alexander Hall."

Harry says "So you registered him as a bastard?"

Alex stands and says "Harry watch your mouth."

Harry glares at him and says "Alex he doesn't have your name!"

Stevie excuses herself to go to the bathroom and in her absence Alex growls. "Harry he's my son whether he has my last name or not because I acknowledge him. You can't even stop being a nasty bastard for your own grandson's sake. We're going to head over to Drover's so Nick can meet the little fella and then I'm taking Stevie out for dinner we'll stay here tonight but if you say one more nasty or derogative word to Stevie or about her or the baby they'll leave and I'll go with them."

Harry looks shocked and says "Doesn't Nick know about the baby?'

Alex replies "No the only people that knew up until today were Tess, myself and Fiona."

Alex moves outside to bring in Stevie's bag and the babies porta cot leaving Harry with the baby.

...

As Stevie returns to the room she smiles listening to Harry talking and playing with the baby.

Funny she thinks to herself I would never have thought Harry had a soft side but being with Alexander has certainly brought that out of him.

Stevie looks around for Alex.

Harry says "Alex is just taking your things upstairs he'll be down in a minute. Would you like a drink or something?"

Stevie smiles and says "Harry I want nothing from you."

He looks pissed off but says no more.

...

The little boy begins to fuss and Harry says "I think he wants his Mum."

Stevie answers "He's due for a feed."

Harry passes the baby to her and she sits in an armchair and quickly and discreetly lifts her top and attaches the baby, he makes funny little noises as he searches for her nipple then quietens except for the gulping sound as her milk lets down.

Eventually he feeds quietly.

Even though he saw nothing Harry is shocked by the entire process, when Liz fed the boys she would leave the room if they had visitors and Stevie just sat there, one more reason to dislike her.

...

Alex has returned and walks straight over to Stevie and leans in to kiss her then plonks himself on the arm of the chair.

"When did you feed him last?" He asks.

"Just before I left home. He did well I thought he'd want to be fed on the way up here. He's having a growth spurt so he's feeding every two hours or so."

Alex smiles and reaches to cup the little boys head and says" He's growing so fast Cowgirl."

She looks up at him and he kisses her again.

...

Harry is full of mixed emotions watching them together.

He really doesn't want her to be a part of his family but the baby is very cute perhaps he'll just see what happens over time.

They'll fight they always do and he'll wait his chance to put threads of doubt in Alex's mind.

Maybe he can angle at her being an unfit Mother, she doesn't even have her own home what sort of life will that give his grandson and he certainly doesn't want her to live here.

...

Stevie changes the baby's nappy and Alex takes the nappy from her and throws it in the bin.

She sits back on the chair and continues to feed the baby.

Alex returns and sits on the arm of the chair. "Would you like to go over to Drover's Stevie?"

She smiles at him and says" I'd love to Alex there are few people over there that need to meet our son."

When Alex speaks the baby follows the sound of his voice.

Alex looks at him and says. "Come on stop looking around you're going to visit your Uncle Nick and Auntie Tess when you've finished."

The baby tries to suckle but he's smiling at his Father.

Alex keeps talking to him and milk spills from his mouth as he giggles at Alex.

Stevie laughs and says "Alex can you stop that he'll never finish drinking and it actually tickles me!"

Alex laughs and keeps going.

Stevie grins at him and says "You're just a big kid yourself aren't you?"

Alex puts his hand on his heart and says "Oh Steve's now that hurt."

They both laugh.

Harry watches fascinated by the repour between them but already he's plotting to bring her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving into Drover's Stevie says "Oh I've missed this place so much." As they pull in Tess and Nick walk out to meet them. Nick is thrilled to see Stevie and hugs her and says "Gee we've missed you! Where have you been and what have you been up too?" Stevie replies "I've had a bit of time off work and now I'm working as a stock agent a couple of hours from here." Nick smiles and says "So are you back for good or just a visit?" Before she answers Alex moves around from the side of the car with the baby in his arms. Nick looks confused. Alex smiles and says "Nick would you like to meet your nephew?" Nick has twigged that the baby is Stevie's but then he sees the baby's face and knows the baby is Alex's too. Nick takes the baby from Alex and hugs him and kisses him and says " Oh Hello little man aren't you a cutie!" Nick looks at Stevie and Alex and says " Well I think the two of you have some explaining to do! Tess do you want a hold."

Tess takes the baby from Nick and kisses him and says "Oh Hello Alexander haven't you grown." Nick looks shocked and says "You've seen him before?" They explain about the secrecy and how Tess was with Stevie when she gave birth to the little fellow. Nick is thrilled about the baby and Alex and Stevie being together but not happy about Tess keeping it all from him. Stevie says "Nick please don't blame Tess. I swore her to secrecy if you want to be angry with anyone then I'm that person." Nick is still not happy but asks lots of questions about the baby , his birth and where they're living. They sit and have coffee and then Nick asks Alex to help him load something onto the Ute. Stevie and Tess sit and chat and Tess says. "Have you been to Kilarney?" Stevie says "Yes Harry knows." Tess pulls a face and asks "How did that go?"

Stevie chuckles and says "He wasn't thrilled to see me but seemed very happy to meet the baby." Tess says "Yes he would be expanding the Ryan Empire. Are you staying for awhile?" Stevie replies "I have to be back at work for Wednesday so I'm here for a long weekend." Tess hugs her friend and says "Farmers Council Ball on Saturday night you should come we'll see if Meg would mind the little fellow. It's so good to have you back Stevie." Stevie grins and says "It's good to be back Tess."

"How did Dad take it all?" Nick asks. "Yeah he was almost civil to Stevie but I know he's not happy that Stevie's the Mother of my child but Nick I really don't care what he thinks. I love her and I want us to be together." Nick says "Why was it all kept a secret Alex?" Alex explains why Stevie left and did what she did." Nick is amazed and then says "She looks well Alex." Alex grins and says "Yeah she does. Nick I thought if I can convince Stevie to come back perhaps we could live on Wilgul! What do you think?" Nick says "Go for it Alex it would be fantastic to have someone working the place." Alex grins knowing his next plan is fast gaining momentum.

Stevie's phone is ringing and she excuses herself and says "Sorry Tess this is work." "Hello Stevie Hall, Oh Hello, Yes, Only offer the amount we agreed on, yes and how'd we go with the quarter horses? Really! yes that's so good. Yes I'll drop in tomorrow. Yes I'm hoping he will righto bye." Tess grins and says "You wheeling and dealing Stevie?" Stevie grins and says "Yes and I'm really good at it Tess." Tess chuckles and says "You always were good at it Stevie." Stevie laughs and says "Yes but now I've got a bit of money behind me it's so much easier." Tess asks "Money behind you what do you mean?" Stevie smiles and says "After I left here I had a bit of a windfall, so I'm comfortable now." Tess laughs and says "A windfall Stevie! Poker, horses or black opals." Stevie laughs and says "Something like that." Alex and Nick arrive back and the subject changes. They spend a pleasant afternoon together and Alex and Stevie head back to Kilarney.

"Alex aren't we going back to Kilarney?" Alex replies "No Stevie dinner at the pub because we don't have to hide anymore." She looks nervous and says "This will be a baptism of fire!" "Well it will give them all something to talk about tomorrow." As Stevie walks through the door of the pub people turn to see who's coming in, when Alex walks in behind her carrying the baby people are shocked, some congratulate them while some come looking for gossip. After half an hour or so they're left on their own and enjoy their meal, part of the way through the baby is unsettled so Stevie feeds him no one takes much notice.

Pulling into Kilarney Stevie yawns Alex says "Tired?" She nods and says "Yes a little it's been a long day and I was up a couple of times to Bull during the night so I'm hoping he'll sleep well tonight." Moving inside Harry is sitting by the fire drinking Port "Would you like a drink?" He offers. Stevie declines.

Alex says "No thanks Harry we might all go to bed. Stevie's had a rough night with the baby and we've all had a busy day. See you in the morning." In Alex's room Stevie places the baby in the cot and tucks him in. Alex says "Stevie can we talk for a minute I want to ask you something." Stevie grins at him and says "Can we talk in bed it will be warmer and more relaxed."

Quickly they undress and jump into bed, cuddling into each other Alex turns the bedside lamp down low. "Now Alex isn't this nicer than standing out in the cold to talk?" He holds her closer and whispers "Stevie I love you." She wriggles around and stretches back to look at him and says "I love you too Alex." He leans in to kiss her and whispers "I don't ever want to be a part again, marry me Stevie." She looks at him and holding his face kisses him softly and says "I don't want to be a part any more either I'd love to marry you." He grins and says "Really that's a yes!" She chuckles and says "Definitely a yes!" He reaches into the draw beside the bed and pulls out a small velvet box opening it he reveals a spectacular diamond engagement ring. "Oh my god Alex it's beautiful. How long have you had this planned?" He kisses her and says "About eight months. She reaches up to kiss him and says "Alex I love you." He gazes at her and says "I love you more." He leans over and turns out the light in the darkness Stevie giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning Alex, Stevie and the baby are about to head out the door when Harry storms in and says "Those bastards have done it again!" Alex says "Who's done what?" Harry looks angry and says "I've been undercut again and by a good margin." Stevie smiles and says " Well someone only has to sell one dollar under you Harry to make it profitable for someone else and once they've done it a couple of times the buyers will go to them knowing they'll get a better deal, you don't have to be Einstein to work that out!" She moves out the door with Alex grinning behind her and Harry hating her just a little more than he did before breakfast.

In the car Alex says "Stevie where are we going anyway?" "I want to show you something." She answers and he chuckles and says "Sounds like fun." She grins at him and says "I want to show you a farm Alex." As they drive along they discuss getting engaged and their wedding and what they'd like . Alex remarks "I just wish I could offer you more Stevie. I hate waiting to take control of Kilarney. Harry has me right where he wants me. I will never do that to our children." Stevie grins and says " So we're having more than one?" He laughs and says "Well I was thinking maybe six or seven." Stevie smiles at him.

Alex looks at her and says " Stevie how would you feel about introducing Bull to Mum?" She looks at him and says. " Alex she hates me but she's your Mum and Bull's Grandmother so she has every right to meet him but I won't put up with her manipulation. First sign that she's playing around with our relationship and we're out of there ok?" Alex smiles and says " Wow you really have gotten tough over the last year or so." The smile drops off her face and she asks" Don't you like the changes in me?" He chuckles and says " Oh I love em' but I'm a bit scared of you now." She laughs at him and says "Good you should be scared now get over here and kiss me." She says as she pulls into the driveway. He laughs and says " Yes Maam."

"Is this the place you want to show me Stevie?" Alex asks. "Yes it is." She replies. He looks around the immediate area and reads the sign out loud "Alexander Station " He laughs and says "I never knew this place was called Alexander Station ." Stevie looks at him and says "It wasn't the new owner renamed it a year ago." She drives into the property and pulls up at the homestead "Wow this is nice Stevie." Stevie turns the car off and climbs out grabbing the sleeping baby from the back seat she says. We'll take the old jeep over here." Alex chuckles the old jeep is maybe two or three years older than the one they drove in here in. Stevie drives for over an hour showing Alex all of the out buildings, the extensive stables and the fantastic dams, river and wildlife areas. As the return to the large homestead Alex is clearly impressed.

Stevie says "Come and have a look inside Alex." As they step inside he smiles and says "Hey the owners have the same style as you Stevie." She grins at him and says "Alex think about what you just said and think about the name of the property and the fact that we didn't knock?" She smiles waiting for him to understand. Suddenly he looks at her and says "Stevie you couldn't afford this place!" She smiles and says "Actually Alex we can!" She moves over to the wall and says "There you go." He follows and on the wall is a business certificate in the names of Alex Ryan and Stevie Hall. He laughs and says" Did you forge that or something?"

She laughs and says "No it's our business name and account from when we had the rodeo school. Every now and again I'd win at poker or lotto and I'd just use that account to put the winnings in. I think the most we ever had in it at any one time was eighteen hundred dollars and last year they had a huge draw so I bought us a ticket and we won but I'd left and you know the rest so I bought this place and stocked it and hired a manager and we're doing very nicely Alex." He looks at her and says " More secrets Stevie I don't like you keeping secrets." She smiles at him and reaches up and kisses him and says " I've only kept good secrets Alex." He looks at her and says " Promise me no more secrets." She smiles at him and says " Hold that thought and I'll promise in a minute."

She hands him the last page of the bank statement. First he looks blank and then he laughs and says. "You're bloody joking aren't you? Surely we really don't have that much money?" She smiles and says "We actually have more than that Alex because we own the farm and everything on it." He grabs her and hugs her and says "Stevie you are the best." She chuckles and says "Yes I know."

Alex looks at her and says "You're the one that's been under cutting Harry aren't you?" She grins and says "Maybe?" He laughs and says "He will flip when he finds out!" Stevie looks at him and says "Care factor zero Alex." He stops and looks thoughtful and says " When you were busy undercutting Harry you were under cutting me as well!" She looks at him and says " Alex initially I didn't know it was Kilarney beef. I'm given prices, amounts and buyers. I have scouts that find the stock, we work out a deal over the phone and they go back to the seller with an offer. Mind you once I found out I'd under cut Harry a couple of time I must admit I had a chuckle to myself because I knew how angry he'd be. If you got hurt in the mix I'm so truly sorry.

Alex looks serious and says " When were you going to tell me about this Stevie?" She smiles and says " I'd given myself the deadline of end of financial year and then rain, hail or shine I had to tell you. But I've also had a solicitors letter drawn up and time dated so if I chickened out or something happened to me you would be notified officially by a certain date, plus that way if you were angry about it all or didn't believe I was going to tell you then I could take you to the solicitors office and show you that it's all legitimate. So I've got another few months up my sleeve. Oh and I have one more piece of paper I need to show you."

She walks to the side board and opens the draw and turns back to him. Smiling she hands the paper to him . He stands deep in thought reading it and then a huge smile spreads across his face and he says. " You told Harry his name was Alexander Hall this says Alexander Hall Ryan! Father Alexander Marion Ryan!" She chuckles and says " I've been making Harry scratch for over a year now and the more I do it the more fun I have." Alex laughs and says "When did you get so tough." She laughs and says " Money! Alex. Money gives you power. When would you like to move in?" He looks at her and smiles and says " As soon as you hand in your notice at work!" She says " I did that before I left." He hugs her and says " We'll get married here too. What do you think?" "Perfect Alex just perfect. And I promise I'll only keep little secrets from now on" He leans back and looks at her and says " Little secrets like what?" She chuckles and says " Like what I'm going to give you for your birthday!" He smiles and reaches down to kiss her and says " Ok just little secrets."

" Hello" A voice calls from the back door. Alex says " Who's this Stevie?" She smiles and whispers" Our Manager." Then calls out." Yeah we're in here." Alex watches as a young man with a broad grin enters the room. " G'Day Stevie welcome back." " Hello how are you?" She replies smiling and shaking his hand ." Yeah I'm good thanks." He says grinning. Stevie looks at Alex and says " Alex I'd like you to meet Riley Ward. Riley this is my fiance' Alex Ryan." Riley moves forward and says " Pleased to me you Alex."

Alex replies " Pleased to meet you too Riley. You're doing a fabulous job by what Ive seen today." Riley smiles broadly and says " Thanks Alex but it's pretty easy to do when you're given the best stock and enough money to improve things as you go." Stevie, Alex and Riley sit down and discuss the farm in detail and when they finish Riley stands shakes their hands and moves back outside. Alex looks at Stevie and says " Where in the hell did you find him?" Stevie tells Alex about the incident on Drovers when she thought he was shooting Brumbies, and how he taught her a little about horse whispering and as he was a farrier she'd kept his number for the horses on Drover's and eventually brought him in to manage The Station." Alex nods and says " He is a wealth of knowledge isn't he?" Stevie smiles and says " Yes he is and he's a hell of a nice bloke, Ex Army so he's tough too. If he thinks you're wrong he's not afraid to question but quite willing to negotiate. You will get along so well with him. I just know it."


	5. Chapter 5

The following night Meg minds Bull while Stevie, Alex , Tess and Nick head off to the Farmers Council Ball. All the talk is about this new property in the district and all the gossip is about Stevie and Alex and the baby. The four walk into the hall and all eyes are on them. They find their seats and Alex and Nick head off to get drinks. Phil Rakich moves over and says " Evening!"

Both women reply " Evening Phil." He enquires. " So Stevie back in town for a visit?" She smiles and says. " No Phil I live here." He pushes " Oh have you moved back onto Drover's in the shearers quarters Stevie?" She looks at him and says "No I actually bought a property Phil." He laughs and says " Yes sure you did." And moves away. Stevie snears after him and says " He's a miserable bastard isn't he. So full of himself." Tess chuckles and says " Yeah one day someone will make him sqirm like he does to everybody else. My god I hope I'm around to see that or at least hear about it." They both laugh.

Alex and Nick return with the drinks. Nick says " What did Phil want?" Tess laughs and says " He wanted to know if Stevie was living in the shearers quarters on Drover's but she told him she bought property in the district and he laughed and nicked off."

Alex looks at Tess and says " Stevie did buy a property Tess." Tess looks at Stevie and says " How big was you're windfall Stevie?" Stevie grins and leans in and whispers in Tess's ear. Tess says " Oh F**K." Alex and Stevie laugh. Nick says " Tell me!" Tess whispers in his ear and he laughs looks at Stevie and says " You're pulling our leg aren't you?" Alex says " No she's telling the truth I've seen the bank statements."

Tess and Nick hug her and congratulate her. She laughs and says " It was a joint ticket it's not just mine it's half Alex's." Tess and Nick are shocked. Then Nick grins and says " So you've been under cutting Harry haven't you?" Stevie chuckles and says " A little bit." Nick roars laughing and says " Stevie that is the best thing I've heard in years! When are you going to let these bozo's know you and Alex own Alexander Station?" Stevie grins and whispers. "Sometime tonight but let's have some fun first."

Throughout the evening they chat to farmers and people associated with the industry. Phil Rakich is champing at the bit waiting to introduce their guest speaker who is a high flyer in the export business as he makes his way through the crowd he spots Stevie and stops. "Hello Stevie How are you?'

She stands and says."Hello Greg I'm fantastic. How are Jill and the boys ?" Greg hugs her and kisses her cheek and says " They're wonderful thanks Stevie. Jill will be sorry she didn't come up with me if she'd known you'd be here she would have beaten me on the plane."

Stevie laughs and says "Greg I'd like to introduce my fiancé' Alex Ryan and his brother Nick and his wife Tess." Greg shakes all of their hands and congratulates Alex on his engagement and says " Alex Ryan the silent partner in Alexander Station, I'm pleased to finally meet you! You're a lucky man Alex not only is she beautiful to look at but super smart at negotiating export deals. Make sure she brings you with her next time she's in Adelaide and you can meet Jill and the boys." Alex nods and grins and Greg shakes his hand again and says " Pleasure to have met you ." Greg looks at Stevie and says " I'll come and have a beer with you after the presentation." He moves towards the stage.

Nick, Tess and Alex asks heaps of questions and Stevie answers them as quickly and as accurately as she can before Greg begins his speech. Stevie says " Tess that's what I've been trying to tell you because Alexander Station is doing so well Alex and I want to contribute to Drover's being fully operational for exporting as soon as possible. " Tess says "But don't they want you to have maximum stock on your land? You know I hate that type of farming Stevie!" Stevie smiles and says "Tess I wouldn't farm that way either, come over tomorrow and have a look around. I guarantee you'll love the way it works." Alex adds " Once we've got Drover's up and running then we're going to do the same with Wilgul Nick. Stevie's right it's an awesome way to farm. But the best part is we don't have to grovel to Harry anymore we can actually build and expand as we wish."

All the farmers are hanging on every word that Greg Milton says they're all keen to get on board with what he's offering. Phil Rakich in particular is wanting to get a word with Greg after the presentation so that he can get an inside scoop on what he needs to do to get his farm up to the necessary criteria to be accepted as an export farm. Greg explains in detail the pros and cons of farming this way and how having the right negotiator is crucial to the export business.

As he rounds up his presentation he calls for questions and they come thick and fast. Eventually he says " Look the best way to explain this is to view it in action and one of the best run farms I've seen in quite some time is Alexander Station so I would suggest you give them a ring and go and have a look for yourself." Someone raises their hand and says " We've tried to find out who owns it for over a year and no one knows. And how do we find the right person to negotiate for us" Greg laughs and says " Stevie, Alex stand up!" They both stand and Greg says " There you go Alex Ryan and Stevie Hall soon to be Ryan, joint owners of Alexander Station and Stevie Hall best negotiator Ive seen in years and she's made me a very rich man."


	6. Chapter 6

Tess happens to be looking at Phil Rakich's table and sees his reaction when Greg announced the owners of Alexander Station. She laughs out loud and everyone looks in her direction. She flicks Nick and says "Sorry he tickled me." Farmers shake their heads and Nick looks at her and frowns.

Alex and Stevie sit back down and Alex says. "Harry will not be happy he'll know before we get home tomorrow." Nick says. "Yeah you may find your belongings on the front step!" Nick looks at Tess and says "What was that all about Tess?" She grins and says "Rakich choked on his beer when Greg announced the owners and negotiator." Stevie giggles and says "There you go Tess just what you wanted." Tess whispers "Here he comes Stevie make the bastard squirm."

"Alex, Stevie well you kept all of this quiet, Greg tells me I need to come and have a look at your place. I was wondering if tomorrow would suit?" Alex looks at him and says " I don't know Phil it's a bit squashy already in the shearer's quarters." Stevie bites her lip and Tess turns away.

Phil looks very uncomfortable. Stevie has a diary in front of her then she looks at him and says " We can fit you in on Wednesday at 3pm Phil." Phil scoffs. " What you're booked out already?"

Alex looks at him and with an annoyed tone in his voice says. " Phil we're a working farm and we have our son to work around. If Stevie says Wednesday at 3 pm then that's it! Don't question her." Phil back peddles quickly and says " Oh I didn't mean to offend you Alex. I was surprised that's all. Sorry Stevie Wednesday at 3pm is fine I'll see you both then."

For the next hour and a half Stevie and Alex chat with local farmers and arrange times for touring the station. Eventually Greg joins them and says. " Did I spring something on the two of you tonight?" Alex grins and says " Just a little but it's alright the entire district will know by the morning so it'll save us a bit of time."

Nick says. "Another round?' They all agree. " So where are you staying Greg?" Stevie asks. " The Country Club. So where's the little fellow tonight?" Stevie replies. " A friend is minding him for us." "So where will you be in the morning?"Greg asks.

Alex replies " We're staying at Drover's Run tonight and then heading to Kilarney to collect some of my gear then onto Alexander Station. Why?" Greg smiles and says. " I thought I'd come for a coffee." Tess says " You're more than welcome to join us at Drover's." Greg says " Thanks I will. I'll see you around ten?" " Perfect." Tess replies. Greg begins to walk away and turns back and says " Directions might be good!" They all laugh

Around midnight they climb into the car and head for home. Chattering about the evening and all that transpired. Nick says " Greg seems like a really nice bloke." Stevie responds " Yeah he is and his wife Jill is lovely and they've got the cutest little boys." Alex says. " Stevie do you want to come with me to Kilarney in the morning?" She replies. " Not really but I'm not letting you face Harry on your own Alex." Tess agrees " You're right Stevie it won't be pretty. Do you want to leave Bull with us ?" Alex looks at Stevie and says. " What do you think?' Stevie replies " Tess I think I'd prefer he was with you and Nick. I don't want to hide behind a baby nor do I want Harry yelling at us with the baby there, he'd only be frightened." Tess says " Of course you can Stevie. I'd love to look after him."

Early the next morning Stevie and Alex arrive at Kilarney and enter through the kitchen. " Morning Rhonda." They both offer. She smiles and says " Good morning. Harry's on the war path so be careful." Alex grins and says " It's going to get worse Rhonda when he sees us." Rhonda smiles and whispers." Yes I've heard about the Station, well done to both of you and good luck. I'd apply for a job with you but it's a bit far away for me." Stevie walks over and hugs her and says " Rhonda thank you and don't put up with his tantrums. You're way too nice a person to be treated like that." Rhonda smiles and touches Stevie s face and says " Go get him Stevie. He's in the dining room." They all laugh.

" Morning Harry" Alex offers. Harry stands and growls. " You've got a bloody nerve coming here." " Settle down Harry. I've just come to get a few things." Alex retorts. Harry is furious and says "You'd better take it all because when you leave I'll burn whatever is left." Stevie grins and says "No you won't Harry." Harry is red faced and livid and he spits his words at her. " Don't you dare tell me what to do. You trapped Alex with your bastard son. You might be able to push him around but I'm tougher than him." Stevie grins and steps forward and hands Harry an envelope. He rips it open, reads it and throws it on the table. " Hurry up then and make sure you only take your own stuff." Alex is furious but holds himself together and says. "Grow up Harry, you're like a spoilt little kid with these temper tantrums of yours, act like an adult for chrissakes."

Stevie and Alex move upstairs as Alex gathers some of his clothing and possessions. Stevie says " Oh Alex you were so calm , cool and collected." He hugs her and says " I wanted to hit him Stevie, especially what he said about you and Bull."

She hugs him tightly and replies. " Alex ,Harry thrives on anger and the angrier you get the more he'll push. What you did then was brilliant, you were completely in control of the situation. I'm so proud of you." He smiles at her and kisses her then says. "I've never felt so powerful against the old bastard before. It felt good to control myself and what was happening, plus when you handed him the solicitors letter, stroke of genius."

She looks at him thoughtfully and says. " I was really hoping we wouldn't have to go that far but I'm glad we had it. Took the wind out of his sails a bit." Alex chuckles and says " Yeah it did." Stevie looks up at him and says " Alex you really shouldn't laugh about it. We just stripped him of some of his dignity." Alex shakes his head and says " You actually feel sorry for him don't you?" Stevie dips her head and says "A little bit yeah I do. I sort of feel like we're putting the boots in when he's down."

Alex lifts her head to look at him and says. " Stevie be careful. He can sense fear and defeat and he'll go in for the kill. Come on we'll go back down be strong Steve's." She nods and they move back down stairs.

Harry is sitting with his coffee and paper as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Alex says." Right Harry we're back over to Drover's then out to our place. I'll leave the number if you need me." Harry glares at him and says " Why would I need you ,you've already chosen your side?"

Stevie looks at Alex and can see him falter quickly she says "Harry if you'd like to come and see how the export farms work you're more than welcome." Harry looks her up and down and sneers. " Five minutes in the business and you're an expert. Why would I want your advice?" She smiles and says " Because we can make you richer and more powerful than you already are and you love power."

Harry looks at her and slowly says " I've been running this farm for years and doing very well thank you and I don't need advice from a low life like you." Alex inhales deeply and Stevie can see he's about to lose it. She gently places her hand on Alex's arm then looks at Harry and says. " I guess it's easy for you to say that to me because you're a bully but you know what Harry, I feel sorry for bullies because they have to rip others down to make themselves feel better. I think you need to take a good hard look at your life because it's going down the toilet fast! Your sons have both left you, so have your first and second wives, your staff hate you and the only reason the locals talk to you is because country people are very accepting. I may be a lowlife in your eyes Harry but that's just perception and in my eyes you're the lowlife."

Harry snarls " Get off my property and don't come back." Stevie grins and says "You've picked the wrong enemy this time Harry. I'll be back alright when I run you into the ground and you beg us to buy Kilarney from you. Take care Harry because before when I undercut you! I was just playing. Playtimes over. " Alex is already walking to the door and Stevie struts after him. Harry watches them leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Stevie and Alex return to Drover's to pick up Bull and invite Nick and Tess to come and stay the night with them which they decide they'll do. Tess introduces Stevie to Rob the new overseer and Stevie likes him instantly although he's very quiet and reserved. Alex invites Rob to come over in the morning and to bring Kate and Jodie with him so they can all see how Alexander Station works. Rob thanks him and goes to walk away when Tess says "Rob stay for morning tea we've got Greg Milton coming for coffee and I'd like you to meet him." Rob sits and joins in the conversation.

Around ten o'clock a car pulls into Drover's Run and Greg Milton steps out. Jodie greets him with Kate by her side and says "Hello can I help you?" He smiles and replies as he holds out his hand and says "Hi I'm Greg Milton I've come to see Nick and Tess Ryan." Jodie says "Pleased to meet you I'm Jodie McLeod and this is Kate Manfredi. You're in luck we're heading in for morning tea ourselves. You might get a cuppa if you're lucky. " He smiles.

As the girls move through the back porch Jodie calls "Tess where are you?" Tess yells back. We're in the dining room Jodes." Stevie is feeding the baby and Alex, Rob and Nick are discussing last night's information when Greg and the girls enter. Tess jumps up as says "Greg I'm sorry we didn't hear you pull in!" He answers "That's ok Tess I'd prefer to enter a room unannounced." Greg shakes Tess's hand and leans and kisses her cheek then he moves over to Stevie kisses her cheek and says. "Hi Stevie" He shakes Nick and Alex's hands and says "Gentlemen nice to see you again." Nick introduces Rob and Greg shakes his hand and says "Pleased to meet you Rob." They all sit and Tess and the girls bring in the morning tea and coffee.

It's a productive morning and everyone asks loads of questions and Greg answers them all with sincerity and great thought. He's a charismatic man with an ease and confidence that makes everyone feel like they've known him for ages. "It's almost midday Greg will you stay for lunch?" Nick asks. Greg grins and says "I don't want to wear out my welcome." Tess laughs and says "Greg we want to pump you for more information you haven't worn out your welcome yet!" They all laugh.

Its mid afternoon by the time Greg leaves and as he drives out he thinks to himself this group of people are going to make a huge impact on the market, they're young, smart and not afraid of hard work. Nick says "Wow he was fantastic to talk too wasn't he?" They all agree. Kate says "I wish we'd had lecturers like him when I was at Uni. His head had so much information in it and it didn't matter what we asked he knew the answer. Amazing."

Tess says "The best part was he was so down to earth and so practical. Just an ordinary every day sort of bloke wasn't he?" Stevie chuckles and says." Nothing ordinary or everyday about Greg Milton Tess." Tess asks." What do you mean Stevie?" Stevie replies "He's a billionaire Tess absolutely dripping in money." Everyone is shocked and Nick says "Well you'd never know that by talking to him. If I ever become a billionaire I want to be as easy going as him." They all laugh when Alex quips "You're as easy going as anyone could get Nick you don't need the money."

Alex says "Righto we've got a bit of a drive I think we should head off Stevie." She agrees and gets organized. Tess runs upstairs and grabs some gear for Nick and herself and heads back down stairs. Alex says to Nick "You and Tess might as well come with us tonight and drive back with Rob and the girls tomorrow." Nick agrees. Stevie says "Tess did you grab your bathers? We've got a pool and it's heated so we can have a swim if you'd like. Jodie, Kate Rob brings yours with you tomorrow as well."

By the time they pull into Alexander Station it's almost dark. Tess says "Well that's a bit disappointing we can't see much." Stevie laughs and says "I never took you for a sticking beak Tess?" Tess laughs and says "This is all we've heard about for the last year and I finally get to see it and its bloody dark." As they walk up onto the huge veranda Nick says "Looks like a good spot for a beer." Alex says "We'll give it a try after you get settled." Alex opens the door and stands back for Stevie to go through. Closely followed by Tess and Nick.

Tess says "Bloody hell this is a bit flash Stevie." They walk into a huge foyer that has a marbled floor which leads into a huge living area with several big comfortable looking leather couches. Alex says "Come on I'll give you the grand tour." Every room is spacious and beautifully decorated the kitchen is massive but has a warm and cosy feel to it and all the appliances brand new and top quality. Tess loves the cloak room. "Oh Stevie this is awesome a whole wall for coats and what are these for?' Stevie lifts the lid of the full length seat and reveals boots and shoes. Tess looks at Nick and says "Oh I want one of these Nick!" Nick laughs and says "Well you can come and live with Alex and Stevie." They all laugh.

"Oh wow look at the pool." Nick says. Tess laughs and says "Stevie you never said it was indoor just heated." Alex takes them upstairs to their room and even the staircase is beautifully ornate and wide. Walking into the guest bedroom Tess says "Oh Stevie this is beautiful can I really come and live with you?" Stevie laughs and says "Make sure you leave the curtains open you'll love the view in the morning. We'll leave you to get settled and meet you downstairs for a beer."

In the kitchen Stevie has just warmed some food for Bull and Alex has him in the high chair feeding him when Tess and Nick join them. Tess moves over to the baby and says "Hello little man are you hungry again?" Alex says "Tess do you want to feed him?' She nods and taking the bowl from Alex continues spooning the food into the little boy's mouth. Stevie asks "Beer or wine?" "Beer!" They all reply. Stevie sits to feed the baby and they all chatter about the farm and Greg Milton.

Alex moves beside Stevie and asks "Is he asleep Cowgirl?" She giggles and whispers "Hard to tell just watch him for a minute." Alex watches as the baby appears to be asleep, Stevie tries to release him he begins to suckle. Alex smiles. Stevie sits quietly and the baby stops drinking so she tries to release his grip but again he suckles. Alex whispers "He's definitely my son." Stevie chuckles then releases the baby handing him to Alex. Placing him over his shoulder he cuddles the little fellow rubbing his back, the baby squirms and then tucking his legs up drifts into a deep sleep. His little head lolls to one side; Alex looks at him and kisses his cheek. "Stevie and I will be back in a minute; we'll put the little bloke to bed and then organize some food." Tess says "I'm not hungry Alex, Nick are you?" Nick replies. "Not really I'd be happy with cheese and crackers we had a huge lunch." Stevie says "Oh we've got heaps of that sort of stuff for tomorrow Tess do you want to grab some?"

Upstairs Alex lays the baby in his bed and covers him up. Stevie has turned the monitor on and leans over to kiss the sleeping baby. "Sweet dreams little man." Standing back up Alex puts his arms around her and says "Have you thought of a wedding date yet?" She turns kisses him and says "How long does a marriage licence take?" He replies "I think about thirty days." She smiles and says "Thirty days it is then." He smiles down at her for a moment then gently holds her face and kisses her then says "The sooner we all have the same last name the happier I'll be."

Downstairs Tess and Nick have organized a platter and dragged out some wine and beer and are happily sitting on the veranda when Alex and Stevie join them. Nick says "You didn't say much about Harry this morning." Stevie replies "He was his usual horrible, insulting self. I offered for him to come and see what we're doing and for us to help him and he said he didn't need advice from a low life like me." Nick and Tess are shocked but when Alex says "That was the nicest thing he said to her." Nick says "He'll make things difficult for the both of you." Stevie says "I realize that Nick, I really did try to be nice but in the end I told him he'd picked the wrong person to make enemies with, I was just playing with him earlier but playtimes over. Be careful." Nick laughs and says. "What did he says to that?" "Nothing we walked off." Alex answers.

"I won't go after him deliberately but once the district farmers get on board he'll go under quickly." Stevie says. Nick looks at her and says "Surely a place as big as Kilarney couldn't fail?" Stevie says "Nick I've seen it happen twice since I've been negotiating. Only because the owners were pig headed and tried to trade around us, but the buying power is huge once a few are on board and Harry won't be able to compete. Plus because he hates us he won't ask for help."

Tess says" Do you really want to see that happen Stevie?" Stevie looks thoughtfully for a moment and says "Yes I think I do." Alex says "After what he said about Stevie and the baby I definitely want to see him fail." Nick says "Alex he's our Father." Alex looks at Nick and says "He's not really my Father. Nick he called little Bull a bastard." Nick is genuinely shocked but says "If you tear Kilarney down you're tearing down our future Alex!"

Alex smiles at him and says "Nick your future is Drover's Run and Wilgul and mine is here and Wilgul everything Harry has is tainted with his hatred and sadness I don't want that. I want to build with you, Tess and Stevie not Harry." Stevie says. " Nick ! Alex and I have some figures we want to go over with you and Tess in the morning and then you can both have a chat about whether you want to join us. The way I see it we've got three properties between us and if we pool our resources we can make a huge amount of money and make these properties very successful. I just wish we were closer to the both of you."

Alex says "Anyway let's change the subject. What's going on with Jodie and Rob?" Tess laughs and says "Alex you didn't notice anything did you?" He grins and says "No but Stevie did so what's going on?" Tess laughs and says "I'm not too sure but they both like each other that's fairly obvious." Stevie grins and says "Yes I saw that after about two seconds of them being in the same room." Nick looks at them and says "I didn't see a bloody thing again." They all laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

At sunrise the next morning Bull begins to stir Alex hears him and rises, changes the baby's nappy and quietly brings the little boy back into bed. He places his own body between Stevie and the baby hoping to allow her a little more sleep. Bull is full of smiles as Alex gently speaks to him. Bull kicks and turns smiling and giggling as his Father nuzzles him and sucks his finger each time the baby points at him. They're having a lovely time and Alex begins to say. " Da da." To the little boy. The baby searches his Fathers face. Smiling again Alex says " Da da." Bull smiles and points at Alex's face and he grabs the little boys finger in his mouth Bull chuckles loudly.

Alex hugs the little boy tightly and makes growling noises on his tummy and pretends to bite it. Bull squeals with delight. From behind Alex a voice says "Are you two right!" Alex rolls onto his back and says "Sorry I was going to let you have asleep in but he's so damn cute first thing in the morning Stevie." She smiles, rises up and leans over to kiss Alex and says "Good Morning." He smiles and says "Good morning Beautiful."

Stevie grins at the baby and says "Hello gorgeous boy have you had a big sleep?" The baby smiles at his Mother. Alex hands him to her and she begins to feed him. Stevie and Alex chatter on about the day ahead. Twenty minutes later Alex is in the shower when Stevie walks in with Bull in her arms "Alex can I pop him in the shower with you?" Alex replies. "Yeah sure let me just rinse the shampoo out of my hair." Stevie steps into the shower with the baby and says "Where's Da da?' Bull smiles and says " Da da ." Alex grins as Stevie smiles and repeats "Where's Da da." Again the baby says " Da da ." Alex is thrilled as he takes the baby from Stevie he lifts him up and kisses him. Stevie grabs the flannel and quickly soaps the little boy up and Alex helps. After washing herself too she takes the baby from Alex and he gets out and dries and dresses himself and quickly returns to grab the baby.

In the kitchen Bull is sitting in his high chair as Alex feeds him cereal and Stevie prepares bacon and eggs for their breakfast. Upstairs Nick and Tess are waking. "Tess sit up." Nick says as he gazes out the window. "Oh my god Nick what an awesome view." They both climb out of bed and walk to the window. Nick slides the door open and they move out onto the deck. Nick wraps his arms around Tess and says "I'm starving Tess and I can smell bacon cooking." She laughs and says "Nick you're so romantic." He laughs and turns her around and kisses her.

"Morning." Nick says as he walks into the kitchen. "I smelt food." He continues. Stevie and Alex greet him and Stevie says "Where's Tess?" "I'm here!" Tess says as she enters the kitchen I was just looking out the windows." Stevie laughs and says "I still do it Tess there's some awesome views isn't there?" Tess replies "I see what you mean about leaving the curtains open spectacular way to wake up. Who ever built this place knew what they were doing." Alex says "It's impressive that's for sure but do you think it feels homely. Stevie and I want it to feel welcoming." Nick says "Yes it is very much. Weird though because it's spacious but cosy." Tess and Nick are chatting to Bull as Stevie and Alex dish up breakfast when there's a knock at the door.

Alex walks to the front door, Stevie hears him say "Jodes what are you doing knocking just come in." Jodie, Rob and Kate join them in the kitchen. "Bloody hell Stevie this is fantastic!" Jodie says as she enters. Stevie laughs and says "Yeah it's nice isn't it. Have you guys had breakfast we cooked enough for you as well." "Hello" A voice calls from the back door. "Come in Riley we're in the kitchen." Alex calls. Stevie quips "People coming at us from all angles."

Riley joins them and Alex asks "Do you know everyone Riley?" Riley replies "I've met Jodie and Kate before." Alex says "Rob this is Riley Ward our manager and Riley this is Rob Shelton the overseer on Drover's." The two men shake hands. Riley joins them all for breakfast and then they all head out to tour the farm. Two hours later they return to the house and sit out on the veranda and have coffee. Stevie sits and feeds the baby then takes him upstairs to bed then returns

Alex says "Are you all right out here for a minute Stevie and I just want to give Nick and Tess some paperwork to take with them." Kate says "Yes I'm going to have a wander around." Riley smiles at her and says" I'll show you around Kate. She smiles and says "Ok that would be good." Jodie says "Well we brought our bathers I might have a swim. What are you doing Rob swimming, wandering or sitting?' Rob says "I'll have a swim I think."

In the office Stevie hands Tess and Nick folders and they open them and begin to read. Tess looks shocked and says "You're not serious are you that's a hell of a lot of money to invest into Drover's." Alex says "Tess, Stevie and I have discussed this in great detail and we want to do this." Stevie says "I think it seems fair to do this. Harry has all but cut you boys out of Kilarney and Tess if it wasn't for you all those years ago helping me and allowing me to invest in Drover's I don't know where I'd be now."

Tess moves forward and hugs Stevie and then Alex and says. "I can't believe we can actually fix things properly instead of the bandaid approach we've had in the past. I'm so excited for the future." Alex says "We've actually allowed enough so you can bring contractors in so you can get everything up and running quicker. That's if you decide to go ahead with it all."

Stevie grins and says "Read the second page Tess." Tess and Nick both turn the page. Nick looks at them and says "Why are you fixing the house?" Stevie says "Nick I lived on Drover's remember I know about the draftee rooms and the hot water service that doesn't always work and I've cooked in the kitchen. Tess, Kate, Jodie and I often used to dream about what we'd do to the house if we won lotto, so we're just helping fulfil those dreams." Alex adds "You guys have spent the night here and it's pretty comfortable we want you to be just as comfy. Regardless of what you decide to do about the farming side of things the house will be renovated."

Tess looks at them and says "I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Stevie giggles and says "It's a great feeling isn't it." Tess hugs Stevie and says "Stevie no more cold showers from lack of hot water!" Stevie adds "An oven that you don't have to push a stick against to hold it shut properly." Both the girls laugh.

Alex says "Oh we've got something else we wanted to ask you?" Stevie looks at Tess and says "We've set a date to get married will you be my Matron of honour?" Tess chuckles and says "You mean best woman? Of course I will." Alex looks at Nick and says "I need a best man Nick!" Nick grins and says "Well I've always told you that I am the best." Alex shakes his head and grins and says "Come on we'll see what the others are up to." Nick says "Tess and I will have a look at all of this when we get home and we'll give you a bell tomorrow."

Riley and Kate have walked around the immediate farm area and have discussed everything from shearing to drenching. Kate finds him very easy to talk too and he's easy on the eye. Riley says "So Kate do you have a boyfriend?" She grins and says. "Not at the moment no." Riley grins and says "No wedding ring so I assume no husband." She smiles and says "No not a husband either."

"Right!" Riley states. "Do you like to eat pub food?" He continues. Kate smiles at him and says "Well that depends on whether I'm paying for it?" Riley laughs and says "Would you like to have dinner at the pub with me Kate." She laughs and says "I'd love to Riley but how am I supposed to get home? I drove down with the others." He grins and says "I'll toss my swag in the Ute and I'll drive you back tonight and head back here in the morning."

After lunch they all have a swim and around three o'clock decide to head back to Drover's Run. Kate says "I'll catch you all tomorrow I'm having dinner with Riley." Jodie looks shocked and says "Kate how are you going to get home?" Riley says "I'll drive her home after dinner." Stevie and Alex are standing together and Stevie nudges Alex with her elbow. He grins and says "We've got an early start in the morning mate." Riley says "Yeah I'll be here don't worry."

Rob, Jodie, Tess and Nick head back towards Drover's Run and Nick says "We might stop at the pub for dinner on the way home what you all think?" They all agree.

Harry Ryan is at the truck stop talking to some local farmers and much of the talk is about Alexander Station and Alex and Stevie. One of the men says to Harry. "So I hear your getting a new daughter in law and you've got a new grandson Harry?" Harry plays it cool and glances around and quietly says "The child isn't Alex's. They've been friends for years he's just trying to make a respectable woman out of her. Like trying to make a silk purse out of a sow's ear if you ask me." Some of the men nod most look shocked. Harry continues to talk in hushed tones.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Nick and Tess are at the pub with Jodie and Rob. Nick asks "who wants beer?' Rob declines as he's driving but Jodie and Tess reply "Yes." As Nick is standing at the bar Neil Thompson approaches him and says "Nick can I have a word to you?' Nick replies "Yes sure Neil what can I do for you?' Neil begins "I was talking to your Father earlier and he said a few things that I found a bit disturbing." Nick looks at him and says "What's the old bastard up to now?" Neil says "I saw Alex and Stevie in here the other day with the little fellow." Nick says "What's Harry said now Neil? Hang on a minute I want Tess to hear this." Nick calls Tess over and then says "Right Neil what's Harry been saying?"

Neil says "Like I was saying I saw Alex and Stevie in here the other day with the little fellow and as far as I could see he's the image of Alex." Nick smiles and says "Yeah he is, he's even got his temper." Neil smiles and says " Yes well that's what I thought but Harry told a few of the local farmers that the child isn't Alex's and that he's just marrying her as a cover.' Tess says "A cover for what?" Neil looks at them and says "Well Harry said she had an affair with Greg Milton and he's put her up at Alexander Station so he can go and visit whenever he wants." Nick is furious and so is Tess.

Nick says "Neil you know that's a lie don't you?' Neil says "Nick why do you think I'm telling you. I really like Alex and Stevie and I don't want to see them get hurt and I know he's your Father but he's a mean old bugger and I figured he's out to get Stevie one way or the other." Tess says "Did the others believe him?' Neil says "I'm not sure but Harry's a powerful man some will believe him because they're scared to question anything he says." Nick shakes Neil's hand and says "Thank you Neil you're a good friend." Neil says "I think Stevie and Alex should sue him for slander Nick, he's gone too far this time."

Later in the evening Nick and Tess have discussed everything Stevie and Alex have offered and now they're discussing what to do with the information Neil has given them. Tess says "Nick what are we going to do? I feel sick when I think of what you're Father has said." Nick nods in agreement and replies "I think we've got three options Tess one we tell Alex and Stevie, two we ring Bryce and ask for his advice or three we go and see Greg and let him deal with Harry."

Tess says "Well I think we should get advice but if you tell Bryce its Harry and Alex he might just rip into Harry himself. Plus I think Stevie and Alex deserve to know what Harry's done." Nick says "I'll ring Bryce in the morning and then we need to go and see Alex and Stevie we can't ring. We'll have to tell them face to face."

Two days later Stevie and Alex have shown several people around the farm and they've had a few cancellations which they're puzzled by. Nick has rung and they're expecting him and Tess to arrive any time and they've also had a call from Greg Milton and he's on his way over as well with Jill and the boys.

An hour later they've all arrived and Alex is stunned that Bryce is with Nick and Tess. Stevie has organized some coffee and morning tea and they're all sitting in the dining room. Bull has woken up and Alex has been upstairs, changed his nappy and brought him back for Stevie to feed him.

Nick says "I have a few things I need to say and I'd like you all to wait until I'm finished before we discuss anything ok?" Everyone nods but all look puzzled. Nick proceeds to tell them about his conversation with Neil at the pub and his subsequent enquiries to Bryce and the reason they're all sitting here now. Stevie is sitting feeding the baby and has tears streaming down her face. Alex is furious. Jill is stunned and Greg looks deep in thought.

Bryce drawls "Now as this involves two families I suggested Nick tell you at the same time." Alex has taken the baby from Stevie as she walks to get a tissue. Jill stands up and walks over to Stevie and hugs her and says "Oh Stevie you poor thing. What a sick old bastard to even suggest that. I'd sue the backside off him."

Jill looks at Bryce and says "We met Stevie together and she was already four or five months pregnant plus we were overseas when she would have fallen pregnant. Any fool only needs to take one look at that precious little boy to see who his Father is and finally anyone who knows Stevie knows she wouldn't lower herself to an affair." Tess says "When Neil told us I felt sick, I knew Harry was mean but I never expected he would stoop that low."

Alex walks over to Stevie and hugs her and she sobs into his chest. "Come on Beautiful please don't cry. I hate hearing you cry." Everyone else in the room feels the same. Eventually Stevie regains her composure and says "After all this time I finally felt like my life was on track and now this. Alex this is probably why some of the farmers cancelled. Not wanting to be tarnished by associating with me." She looks at Greg and Jill and says "I'm so sorry that you've been dragged into this I really am." Greg smiles and says "I think Harry Ryan needs to be taught a lesson. Bryce what do we have to do to bring a slander and defamation of character suits against him. "Bryce replies "A paternity test and proof that you were out of the country when Stevie conceived will more than suffice. Do you think Neil Thompson would write a statement backing what you've said Nick?' Nick looks thoughtfully and replies "Yes I think he would." Bryce asks "Any questions?" Stevie says. "How will this help my reputation? Once you throw mud some of it sticks, and for the rest of our sons life there will be some who question if Alex is his Father you cannot put a price on that Bryce. " Bryce grins and says " Stevie what we are about to do is the equivalent of picking that mud up and throwing it right back at him. You'll be fine Stevie I won't let him hurt you, Alex or the baby. I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

A week has passed and Bryce has organized the paperwork to be sent to Harry. Liz is expected at The Station today and Stevie has mixed feelings about the entire situation. Bull is having his morning nap so Alex and Stevie have time to talk.

Alex holds her and says "Come on beautiful it will be fine. I'll stay with you the whole time I won't leave you." Stevie smiles at him and says "You're sweet Alex but you don't have to wrap me in cotton wool; I'm a big girl now."

He hugs her and leaning his chin on the top of her head he says "I know you're self esteem has taken a dive this week." She pushes back and looks up at him and says. "Alex I'm disappointed in myself. I thought I was stronger than this."

He kisses her and says "Stevie you're one of the strongest people I now. This is a normal reaction but everyone who loves you and cares about you knows the truth the rest don't matter at all." She stands on tippy toes and says "I feel better just being in your arms." He grins and kisses her.

Liz Ryan is driving to meet her grandson and she's nervous. Today's meeting will have a huge impact on her. Alex has finally let her back into his life and she doesn't want to risk that changing. She's always been abrasive and hoity with Stevie and is unsure how she'll be received. Unknown to Alex or Nick she's been dating Bryce and she's very happy with how that's going. He's aware of her meeting today and has advised she give Stevie a chance.

Bryce likes her immensely and has told Liz that Stevie is good for Alex and has a calming influence on him. The baby is adorable and the property is extraordinary. Liz is also aware of the slander and defamation charges being aimed at Harry and she's only surprised it's taken so long for someone to finally challenge Harry. He deserves all he gets she thinks to herself.

Tess and Nick have contractors everywhere renovations have begun at Drovers' and the fencers are in as well. Stevie had also sent in workers to fix the shearing shed roof and build new stock yards. Kate says. "Gee Stevie and Alex don't muck around do they?"

Tess laughs and says "No they don't two days after we agreed to their proposal they had people coming in to do quotes, a week later and it's all starting to happen. It's exciting isn't it?" Jodie arrives outside with her bags in her hands and says "Right I'm back down to the cottage with this lot and then we'll get started on the troughs Kate." Jodie looks at Tess and says "What time are you and Nick going?" Tess replies "We'll head off soon. Liz is coming for lunch too so that should be fun!"

Rob and Nick join them and Nick says "So you'll be right for a few days Rob plenty to keep you busy." Rob agrees. Tess says "The contractors have told us we only need to be out of the house for a week and then you will all have to move in with us while they gut the shearer's quarters and repaint the cottage. So make sure you gather your things together by the end of the week.'

Kate says "I wish we could come to The Station with you. I'd love to work it for week and get a clear picture of how it all operates!" Jodie quips. "You'd just like to get a clear view of how their manager operates!" Tess laughs and says "So how's that all going Kate?' Kate grins and says "Well I've only seen him three times so it's early days yet?"

Stevie and Alex have hired a housekeeper and she's lovely, there is a small set of apartments nearby and Joyce and her husband John have moved in. John will be doing minor maintenance around the place as he's semi retired and Joyce whose ten years his junior will cook and clean and occasionally baby sit for the young couple. Joyce and John have only just moved in and will begin work the day after tomorrow.

John has knocked at the back door and Alex answers it. "G'Day John what are you up too. You don't have to knock and wait here, just come in but call out just in case we're naked or something." Alex grins. John chuckles and says "Well I really don't need to see that!" Alex laughs and says "What can I do for you John?"

John replies "I've noticed there's no vegetable garden here Alex and I'd like to put one in!" Stevie has joined them. Alex says "Righto Steve's where do you want the vegetable garden?" They discuss it in detail and decide to put it beside John's place. Riley calls from the doorway and enters. Alex introduces John and Riley and they continue to discuss the garden.

"Righto I'll bring the tractor around in an hour John and we'll get started." John nods and heads off. Riley says "Stevie I was wondering how you'd feel about me having a guest stay over?" Stevie glances at Alex who's grinning. Stevie holds her smile and says "It's your place too Riley you can have whomever you choose stay." Riley grins and says "Thanks."

Quickly changing the subject he asks "So do you want us to fence this garden off too?" Alex says "Yes and Stevie and I will get online and order the plants." "Right I'll catch you both later." Riley says walking away. Stevie calls "Come up for lunch Riley we've got visitors coming that we'd like you to meet." He nods and moves away.

Alex slides his arms around Stevie and says "It's all happening isn't it. I mean making this place our own." She smiles and says "Yes it is. So we're ordering plants now?" Alex turns her to him and says "Well I actually had something else in mind." "Really!" Stevie says.

Alex kisses her softly , pushing his tongue at her lips she receives him sliding her own teasingly along its length as she moves her hand onto his firm buttocks and then around to gently cup his crotch massaging him softly he laughs and moves his head back and says " Hey this is supposed to be my game!" She chuckles, shrugs her shoulders and says "Well you need to explain the rules to me then!"

Again he kisses her then stretching his hands wide he runs them sensually over her hips and around to cup her bottom squeezing firmly. She moves back and says "Nice move." He grins and says "Oh you like that?"

She giggles and reaches up for more of his lips. Deepening the kiss, she feels the warmth of his hands on her skin releasing her bra then moving to cup and caress her breast he rubs his thumb across her nipple she feels the sensation all the way through her. He lifts her onto the kitchen bench and lifting her top takes her softly into his mouth she arches her back placing her hands behind her he gently sucks and kisses her bringing moisture and delight.

He stops and looks at her grinning and asks "Enjoying yourself?" She grins lifting her top from her body dropping it to the floor. He smiles appreciatively. She slips from the bench and begins to undo his shirt buttons, sliding his belt around she releases the buckle, the button, the zip and finally him.

John walks back to the kitchen door calling "Hello!" Alex is standing at the bench. "Alex I forgot to ask would it be alright if we planted some fruit trees as well!" Alex looks startled, breaths deeply and says "Yes whatever you want John is ok."

John says " I'm really glad we're putting a garden in Alex it will be so much better for all of us especially the little fellow to have fresh fruit and vegetables."

Alex's heart is racing and he's having difficulty focusing on John's words but manages. "Yep you're right John is that all?" Alex inhales deeply and leans onto the bench running his hand across his face. John looks concerned and says "Are you alright Alex?" Alex looks at him and says "Yeah just a bit of hay fever mate." John replies. "Yeah your breathings a bit laboured." Alex grins and says "Yep is that all John?"

"Actually Alex I wanted to ask about getting a worm farm set up and composting bins too." Alex hesitates, bites his lip inhales deeply nodding he says "Right John I'm really busy now can we discuss this later." John smiles and says "Yes not a problem Alex I've got plenty to go on with I'll talk to you later." John turns and walks away.

Alex's breathing is raspy and his heart pounds as he leans onto the bench. His legs weaken as he steady's himself by holding the bench tightly. His eyes are closed as he raises his head backwards and inhales and exhales. Beside him Stevie stands up putting her top back on and says " Enjoying yourself Alex?"

He shakes his head at her and grins. "You are a wicked woman." She chuckles and says." Oh so you didn't like it?" He laughs and says. "I couldn't concentrate on anything he said." She laughs and says "Come on then let's take this upstairs." He chuckles and says "I've gone all weak at the knees with a mixture of terror and bliss." She grins and gestures saying. "Come on."


	11. Chapter 11

An hour later Stevie and Alex are back downstairs getting organized for lunch when Liz arrives. "Mum's here." Alex announces. He hugs Stevie and says "Are you alright?" She giggles and says "Yes I'm feeling very relaxed." He laughs and says "Glad I could help with that." She kisses him and says "So am I." He hugs her tightly and they head to the front door he holds her hand.

Liz is impressed with everything she's seen so far. "Hi Mum." Alex calls as he opens the door. "Hello Darling it's good to see you." She responds as she kisses his cheek. He hugs her and says "It's good to see you Mum I'm glad you came." She offers "Congratulations Alex." He thanks her. "Hello Stevie. Thank you for inviting me." Stevie smiles and says "Hello Liz you're welcome." Liz moves towards Stevie and leaning in kisses her cheek and says "Congratulations on the baby and the engagement." Stevie smiles and says "Thank you. Let's go inside."

"Alex would you like to show your Mum around and I'll make us some coffee." Stevie asks. "Righto Mum come and have a look around with me." Stevie moves into the kitchen and busies herself with coffee and cake.

"Hello anyone here?"Nick calls. "I'm in the kitchen Nick." Stevie replies. Tess walks in grinning "Hello need a hand?' Stevie smiles and hugs Tess and then Nick and says "Alex is just upstairs giving Liz the grand tour. Do you what coffee or will you wait?"

Nick says "No we'll wait." The phone rings and Stevie walks over to pick it up. "Alexander Station, Stevie Hall speaking. You aren't supposed to contact us. No no how dare you." Stevie voice cracks and her body begins to tremble. She stands listening. Nick moves over beside her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Alex you're there! You heard him. Harry you're a horrible person leave us alone."She slams the phone down.

Nick says "Stevie are you alright?" Tears slip freely down her cheeks as she leans into him. Nick holds her and can feel her whole body is trembling. Alex bursts through the door and takes her from Nick. "It's alright beautiful. I'm here." She sobs into his chest he hugs her tightly. Liz quickly enters the room and asks "Is Stevie alright?"

Alex replies "She will be when Harry leaves her alone, rotten old bastard." Alex looks at Nick and says "Nick ring Bryce and tell him Harry has just abused Stevie and threatened her." Nick says "Obviously Harry got the papers!" Tess asks "What did he say this time?' Alex explains how he'd picked the phone up but as he was about to hang it back up because Stevie had already answer, he then heard Harry so he stayed on the line and heard him abuse her and threaten her.

Half an hour later they're all sitting having coffee. Stevie is very quiet. The baby monitor alerts them that Bull is awake and Stevie stands to go and get him. Tess says "Let me go Stevie." Rising she moves away quickly and returns with the little boy. Liz smiles broadly when she sees him and says "Oh my goodness Alex he is the image of you as a baby."

Alex smiles. Bull spots Stevie and reaches out for her. She stands and moves to him smiling "Hello little man you've had a big sleep." She takes him into her arms and kisses his cheek. He slides his hand down the front of her top and they all laugh when Tess says "I think he's hungry Stevie!"

She sits and loosens her shirt lying the baby across her lap she lifts her top. He makes some funny little noises, snuffling and then a delighted sound as he latches on shortly after he guzzles and gulps then quietens. Liz laughs loudly and says "Oh Alex he even feeds the same as you!" They all laugh even Stevie.

Liz is sitting listening as they all chatter and she says. "While you're all here I've got something I need to tell you." They all stop talking and look at Liz waiting for her to continue. "I've started dating again." They all look at each other and Nick says "Well that's great Mum. We worry about you being on your own." She smiles and says "Hang on you may not feel so happy when you know who it is. I want you to know because he's very important to me and as we're all just getting back on track I'd rather you knew up front."

They sit, all eyes on Liz, waiting. She looks at them all but her eyes stay on Alex when she says "I'm seeing Bryce and we have been seeing each other for a couple of months." Nick speaks first and asks "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Liz looks at him and says "Well we wanted to see if it would work first." Stevie smiles and says "Obviously it's working!" Alex rises and moves outside. Stevie releases the baby and hands him to Tess and says "Here Bully go to Aunty Tess. I'll be back in a moment."

Nick chats to his Mother and Tess while Stevie moves outside to find Alex. "Alex are you alright?" Stevie asks running her hand across his back as she moves beside him. "Yes I think so." He replies then continues. "She sort of sprung it on me a bit." Stevie smiles and says. "I think it's kind of sweet."

He grins at her and says "My Cowgirl the hopeless romantic." He hugs her closely and continues "They deserve to be happy too don't they." She nods and says "Yes they do and it's taken a very long time for them to find happiness by what I know. Are you ready to come back inside? It's a huge day for your Mum meeting the baby, having to face me and telling you she is dating your Father! I think she's mellowed a bit Alex, Bryce must be a good influence on her."

Back inside Alex moves directly to his Mother she looks worried until he leans to hug her kisses her cheek and says "I'm happy for you Mum. When you find happiness you have to grab it with both hands." She smiles and says "Oh Alex thank you he makes me very happy. I don't expect anything from you when it comes to Bryce how you interact with him is up to you." Moving back he grins and says "I'll try to be civil." She places her hand on his face and laughs and says "What more can I ask."

As they finish lunch Tess and Nick are moving their bags upstairs while Stevie and Alex stack the dishes into the dishwasher. Liz sits playing with the baby. "Oh Stevie he is absolutely adorable." Stevie smiles and says "He's the image of Alex isn't he." Liz smiles and says "Yes he is right down to his personality."

Nick walks back into the kitchen and says "Bryce has just pulled up." Alex walks briskly to the door Stevie follows him. Alex is angry and says "Bryce you said you wouldn't let Harry hurt her. She cried Bryce he made her cry."

Stevie has heard him and gently places her hand on his arm and says. "Alex please calm down this isn't Bryce's fault. We didn't even think about the fact that Harry might ring, so how could Bryce have known?" Alex looks down at her. She smiles and says "Alex I'm alright I have you. We'll be fine." Alex feels his heart beat slow. He turns and hugs her and she says "You owe your Father an apology I think."

Alex leans back and looks at her as she grins at him. Alex smiles moves to Bryce holds out his hand and says "Sorry Bryce I'm a bit hot headed sometimes." Bryce smiles and speaks slowly shaking Alex's hand. "I'm very angry about all of this myself Alex so I've moved to place a restraining order on Harry so we should have no more trouble." Bryce moves towards Stevie hugs her and says "I'm very sorry Stevie I misjudged the fury of Harry Ryan. Are you alright? " She smiles and says "I was a shaken up earlier but I'm fine now. What are you doing here?"

Bryce smiles and says. "I came to apologize to the both of you." Stevie chuckles and says "You've driven for an hour to apologize. Are you sure it's not for a rendezvous with someone?" Bryce looks uncomfortable until Stevie giggles and says "Relax Bryce, Liz has already told us!"

Bryce looks straight at Alex. Alex grins and says "Don't expect me to suddenly start calling you Dad because it won't happen!" Bryce smiles and says "I can accept that." Alex chuckles and says "Come on Grandpa you'd best come and have a drink."

Over on Kilarney a police car pulls up. Harry Ryan appears at the door unshaven and dishevelled. "What do you want?" He challenges.

"Mr Harry Ryan?" The policeman offers. Harry sneers. "You know damn well who I am get to the point." The Senior Sergeant steps forward and says "Mr Harry Ryan I'm issuing you with a restraining order."

He hands Harry the envelope and he undoes it. "Why would I want to go anywhere near any of those ungrateful bastards or that slut my son plans to marry?" "Mr Ryan I'd be very careful if I was you about your language about and towards Miss Hall you're already in enough trouble."

Harry says "Get off my property." He walks back inside slamming the door roughly enough to crack the glass. He walks into the kitchen throwing the letter on the bench he moves in to the living room pours himself a whiskey and stands glaring at the photos on the walls. He pours another drink and another and another.

He begins to take the photos from the walls stops to look at one of Liz, Alex, Nick and himself all smiling. Placing it gently onto the floor he stomps on it again and again smashing the glass and the frame into little pieces. Again he pours a whiskey and walks back to the photo spits on it and says "I'll see you all rot in hell before you get your hands on one little piece of Kilarney."


	12. Chapter 12

After a restless night's sleep Harry pulls up at the truck stop. Several people scurry away not wanting to talk to him. Phil Rakich moves from inside and says "Morning Harry." Harry looks at him and says "Yes Morning Phil." Phil completely unaware of what has transpired offers. "Bloody Hell Harry that set up Alex and Stevie have is a money spinner isn't it. I was out there the other day and what I wouldn't give to have a property like that. You must be very proud of Alex?" Harry's face reddens and says "Proud of him for what?" Phil steps back a bit and says "For what they've achieved out there." Harry walks off without uttering a word. Phil is shocked and moves away thinking bloody moody bastard.

Inside Meg stands watching him and calls. "Terry do we really have to serve him after what he's done to Stevie and Alex?" Terry says "Well considering where we live I think we do but we don't have to be pleasant." Harry walks in and throws money on the counter, Meg picks it up without uttering a word puts it in the till and throws his change back across the bench at him. Harry sneers. "Can't complain about the service here, there is none." Meg smiles pleasantly and says "Oh we have service but we save it for our valued customers." She turns and walks into the office. Harry is speechless and moves back to his car.

Out at Alexander Station Nick, Tess, Alex and Stevie are having breakfast with Bryce and Liz as Alex asked them to stay over as they were having such a pleasant evening. Stevie is sitting feeding Bull when John comes to the back door. "Hello and good Morning." He smiles cheerily. "Good morning John please come in." Alex says. " Hi John How are you?" Stevie asks. " I'm fine thanks Stevie and yourself." Stevie smiles and says " Couldn't be better."

He turns back to Alex and says " How's the hay fever today Alex?" Stevie bites her lip and Tess notices the exchange between Alex and Stevie. " Fine thanks John it cleared very quickly." Liz says " Alex you've never had hay fever before!" John looks at Liz and says " Well I came in here yesterday and he was standing over there and his breathing wasn't good, actually it got worse while I was talking to him, maybe it's an allergy to something in the room."

Stevie stifles a giggle. Without answering his Mother Alex says " John I'd like you to introduce you to my family my Brother Nick and his wife Tess they'll be staying with us this week as their place is being painted, my Mother Liz and ...my Father Bryce."

John smiles and shakes hands with them all and says " Pleased to meet all of you. Alex as you've got a house full I think Joyce should start today we're all unpacked." Stevie says " No we'll be fine John if we can't manage between the six of us to find something to cook then we deserve to starve." Tess agrees.

Alex says " How can we help you today John?" John says " I was wondering if you had a chance to order the plants yesterday?" Alex says " Oh no I'm sorry John we'll do it as soon as Stevie finishes with the baby." John nods and says " Righto I'll leave you all alone then. Nice to have met you all."

Tess says " He seems lovely." Stevie says " Yeah he is and his wife Joyce is a sweetheart." Liz says " Alex when did you start having hay fever?" Stevie bites her lip and watches him. " Oh I just had a bit of breathing trouble yesterday Mum and I thought it might have been hay fever but I'm all good today."

Liz says " Maybe you should go to the Doctor?" Alex says " No Mum it's all good anyone want more coffee?" Several say yes so Alex moves over to the bench and the coffee. Stevie says " Alex would you like me to give you a hand?" He grins and says " No thanks Stevie I think I can manage."

Later in the morning Bryce and Liz have left. Tess says " So Alex hay fever?" Alex blushes. Tess looks straight at Stevie and says " What did you do to him?" Stevie laughs out loud and says " What makes you think I did something?" Tess says " I know you that's why." Nick stands deep in thought walks over to the bench and says " He caught you didn't he?"

Alex laughs and says " You two are bloody hopeless." Tess grins from ear to ear and says " Nick's right you were fooling around and he caught you!" Nick laughs but then says " But John didn't mention Stevie being in here." Tess looks puzzled and then laughs loudly and says " Oh Stevie you didn't." Stevie laughs, Alex blushes, Nick looks confused. Tess says " I'll tell you later Nick." Nick looks at Tess then at Stevie and blushes. Alex laughs and says "I think he's worked it out Tess."

Later in the day Alex and Nick are feeding out when Nick says " Alex I'm still confused about John and the kitchen incident." Alex says " Mate drop it alright. I'm not going to draw you a picture." Nick talks " You and Stevie were messing around in the kitchen John walked in but Stevie wasn't there. You were over at the bench he was at the door and your breathing got worse."

Alex glances sideways at his brother. Nick looks at him and says " Oh I get it. Stevie was still there in the kitchen." Nick keeps working but is deep in thought he spins and looks at his brother and says " So she was!" Alex tries not to smile. Nick says " So when he walked in she kept?" Alex grins. Nick roars laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Three weeks have passed quickly and Stevie and Alex have been busy with farmers viewing The Station organizing their wedding and getting everything in place for their law suit against Harry.

Some of the farmers that cancelled earlier have rung back to rebook a tour as word around town is Harry Ryan is facing a huge double slander and defamation suit.

Loyalties have sifted when they realize it's actually Alex, Stevie, Tess and Nick that hold the power in the district now.

Tess is thrilled with all the works on the Drover's homestead just painting the old place through would have been enough but the builders have installed new hot water systems taking advantage of solar power plus all new appliances have been installed even the kitchen sink is shining and new and they now have a dish washer much too the girls delight.

Even the sandstone has been scrubbed and resealed and all drafts eliminated. Outside the transformation is amazing not only have the fences, yards and shedding been upgraded and mended but the gardens around the house have been landscaped and water wise systems put in place all the gardens will now be automatically watered with recycled water.

Nick and Tess are sitting having coffee on the veranda when a conversation begins.

"Nick I can't believe how much happier I feel here."

Nick smiles at her and says "Comfort does strange things to women."

She laughs and says "Just think in winter how much better it will be with hot water and no drafts and a dishwasher. I thought I was comfortable before but even the new paint inside just makes you feel happier. It's bright and fresh and airy. I love it even more than I thought possible."

Nick asks "What can we give Alex and Stevie for a wedding present Tess?"

Tess smiles "I have the perfect gift for someone who has everything."

Nick looks at her and says "Well are you going to tell me."

She chuckles and says "What item here on Drover's would you associate most with Stevie and Alex?"

Nick looks at her and says "The old wooden seat?'

Tess nods and says "Yep we're going to give them their seat, they'll love it!"

Nick just says "Right!" but doesn't sound convinced.

It's the day before the wedding and many in the district are on a high the wedding on Alexander Station should be something very special Alex and Stevie have been best friends for years and most think they should have married years ago.

Some are still frightened of Harry Ryan and assume he'll make a comeback soon so are sitting on the fence when it comes to choosing sides.

At the truck stop the delivery van has unloaded buckets and buckets of beautiful flowers destined for The Station.

Terry has been called inside by Meg for a phone call when Harry Ryan pulls into buy diesel.

As he climbs from the car he spots the flowers and grins as he realizes where they're headed.

"Hello Alex Ryan. Hey hi Meg! Yes all going well so far yeah she's a bundle of nerves. "

He laughs nodding and continues. " Yes exactly."

He listens and the smile drops from his face. "What all of them? Do they know who did it? One guess. Yeah I'd bet my last dollar on it. Yeah thanks Meg. No I understand no it's fine. I'll get them flown in she won't know a thing fine yes righto thanks again. Yep see you tomorrow."

Deep in thought he replaces the receiver and inhales.

Turning he comes face to face with Stevie. "Problem?' She enquires.

"No all good." He replies.

She looks concerned and asks. "What won't I know about Alex?"

He walks towards her and holds her saying. "All the flowers were destroyed."

She looks shocked and says "What? Where did it happen?"

Alex says "At the truck stop they were delivered Terry went inside to take a call came back out fifteen minutes later and someone had poured diesel all over them. It's ok Stevie we'll just have some more flown in."

Stevie looks at him trying to be strong. He watches as her chin trembles and then she inhales her breath catching and he knows she'll cry god he hates it when she cries. Again she inhales trying to hold back the tears. He holds her as they slither down her cheeks he doesn't know what to say but he knows Harry is behind this somehow.

Tess walks into the office as Nick hangs up the phone. "That was Alex. Someone poured diesel all over the flowers for the wedding."

Tess looks shocked and says "How's Stevie?"

Nick answers "She's a mess. Alex was going to fly more in but she's refused to let him do it. Alex thinks Harry's behind it somehow."

Tess looks at Nick and says "Me too rotten old bastard."

Nick asks "What are we going to do?"

Tess grins and says "I know exactly what we're going to do!"

It's the morning of the wedding and Tess and Stevie are dressed ready and waiting for Jodie to bring the car around Stevie has stayed on Drover's overnight. Stevie is a little sad at the thought of not having flowers but she was adamant that they would not re buy them.

Nick and Alex are happily chatting to the crowd gathered waiting for the girls.

As they pull into the driveway Tess tells Stevie " I've arranged for you to have flowers Stevie I'm sure they'll be beautiful.

Stevie smiles and says " Thanks Tess but you didn't have to do that ."

As they pull up Stevie cracks up laughing " Tess they look like Kilarney roses."

Tess grins and says" Do they Stevie?'

Harry Ryan is furious as he walks outside instantly he notices his prized roses or lack thereof not a single bud is left on the bushes every single rose is gone.

As he walks around the garden it becomes obvious that not a single solitary bloom is left anywhere every flower from Kilarney is gone and he knows exactly where they are.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ready Alex she's here?" Nick asks his brother.

Alex inhales and then smiling says "Sure am Nick in a few minutes my cowgirl will be my wife and my son's Mother will have the same name as us."

Nick laughs and says "You're really quite an old fashioned bloke aren't you?"

Alex glances at him and says "Nothing wrong with that Nick.'

Nick chuckles beside him and replies" I never said there was. Here they come."

...

Tess smiles at Stevie and says "How are the nerves Stevie?"

Stevie is on edge but manages a smile and quips. "I wish we'd eloped."

Tess laughs and says "What and waste all of these beautiful flowers?"

Stevie grins and says. "I can't believe you did that Tess."

Tess pretends she's shocked and asks "Are you implying I stole Harry Ryan's flowers Stevie? I'm shattered that you would think I was capable of that sort of skull duggery!"

Stevie laughs and says "Skull duggery? Yes that's exactly what it is."

...

Tess looks at her friend and asks "Are you ready?"

Stevie nods.

Tess does the final checks and says. "Ok let's go and officially make us sisters."

Stevie laughs and says "Tess I don't think that's what Alex had in mind!"

Tess shrugs her shoulders and says. "Let him think what he wants to Stevie. You and I know the day is about making us sisters."

Stevie looks at Tess and says "Tess thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. I don't know where I'd be if it hadn't been for you.'

Tess smiles at her, then hugs her tightly and says "Let's go and get your cowboy Stevie we've all waited a long time for this."

...

Harry Ryan has had too much to drink for this time of the morning but like most things these days he really doesn't care.

He's been on the phone for most of the morning.

Harry sits having a drink celebrating his choice of gift for Alex and Stevie.

They won't receive a gift like his from anyone else that's for sure.

Lifting his glass to his lips he hesitates, raising the glass higher and to himself says. "To Alex and Stevie cheers."

...

Everyone is huddled around listening to Stevie and Alex exchange their vows.

Their words are simple and heartfelt.

As the celebrant is about to pronounce them husband and wife the buzzing of a plane distracts some of the crowd.

Jodie states loudly. "Gosh they're flying low!"

Everyone turns as the crop duster flies over the house and crowd and let's its load of liquid go.

The noise levels rises as people as soaked to the bone with the spray, women squeal.

...

Alex swears.

Before they have a chance to react another plane flies low and releases multi coloured confetti.

Several larger pieces of paper fall too.

In amongst the mayhem Kate has grabbed one of the larger pieces of paper.

The crowd are covered in tiny wet pieces of confetti and the ladies dresses are now multi coloured as the liquid reacts with the dye and releases it onto the fabric.

...

Kate hands the paper to Nick and he reads aloud.

"_**Just a bit of water for the flowers and some confetti for the bride and groom. Harry."**_

"Well at least it's not insecticide." Tess offers.

Stevie says nothing.

Alex looks at her and knows she's upset and thinking quickly he addresses the crowd.

"I apologize for your clothing, if you'd like to send us a bill we'll sort that out. As you're all aware we're having a bit of trouble with Harry and this is his way of disrupting things. I could sit around and sook about it or get angry about it all or I can embrace the whole rainbow affect and choose to think of Stevie as my lucky pot of gold at the end of the rainbow and that's what I want to do. So if you'd like to leave we'll understand, or if you just want to stay for a minute or two and watch us finally become husband and wife then I'll shout you all a beer."

Everyone claps and cheers them on.

Alex turns back to Stevie and says "Stevie I just want you to be my wife I don't care about any of this other stuff. Do you still want to marry me? "

She smiles at him as she flicks pieces of wet confetti from his face and says "Do I get a beer too."

He smiles broadly and whispers "Yeah you get the first one."

...

As the celebrant says "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A huge cheer goes up.

Alex kisses his bride.

More cheering.

Hugging her tightly he whispers "Would you like a beer Mrs Ryan?"

She laughs and replies. "I'd love one Mr Ryan."

...

Everyone is chattering about the water and confetti and what a low life Harry is to pull such a stunt on Alex and Stevie's wedding day.

Alex calls for quiet again and asks "Please can we just forget about the negative side of our water and confetti. We're all aware of how awful it is but today is about celebration and how we react makes Harry a winner or a loser. If we party like nothing has happened he doesn't win. So please for my wife and I, be positive."

Everyone cheers again as he says my wife and I.

Nothing else needs to be said as everyone picks up on the sentiment and runs with it.

...

Everyone has a fantastic time and even though they're a bit wet the warm sunshine and the breeze soon dries the clothing.

Bits of confetti fall as they dry.

Wine and beer flow freely and the food is delicious.

The atmosphere is one of celebration and fun.

...

"Stevie where's Alex?" Tess asks.

Stevie searches and then says "Over there talking to Neil why?"

"Nick and I want to give you our gift." Tess replies.

Stevie wanders over to Alex and says "Excuse me Neil can I steal Alex for a few minutes please?"

As they return to Tess, Stevie notices Nick has joined her.

"Ok follow me.' Tess advises and she walks onto the deck.

"I hope you like your gift it was Tess's idea."Nick offers.

Stevie laughs and says "I like the way you said that so if we hate the gift it's all Tess's fault."

Nick grins and says "Yeah.'

...

Stevie and Alex pull the paper off the gift and both exclaim. "It's perfect."

They sit on the seat together and Stevie says "I love it thank you so much."

Alex laughs and adds "We've had a few beers on this seat Steve's."

"Not many kisses though Alex." She replies.

Smiling he leans over and kisses her and says "There you go the first of many Mrs Ryan."

...

Later in the afternoon Nick and Alex are standing chatting.

Nick says "Alex I'm impressed I can't believe you didn't just leave and go and punch Harry in the nose."

Alex states. "I wanted to Nick, I really did but what sort of day would we have to remember then. He's a rotten old bastard and I wasn't going to let him win."

Nick asks "How's Stevie doing?"

Alex smiles and says "No worries at all she felt the same way as me. The vows were the most important part and he didn't ruin that."

Nick states "Shouldn't you be leaving?"

Alex replies "Yeah we're just waiting on the chopper.'

Nick looks at him and says "A chopper that's a bit fancy Alex. Where are you going anyway?"

Alex laughs and says "It's actually Greg and Jill's wedding present the chopper trip there and back. We're just going into the Barossa Valley for a week. Stevie's still feeding the little fellow so he has to come with us. Mum and Bryce have hired a nanny for us for the week as a wedding present so I can take Stevie out on our own."

Nick says "A week away will be nice even with the bub with you."

"Yeah I'm so happy Nick you have no idea how happy I am." Alex muses.

Nick laughs and says "I've been there and done that I know exactly how happy you are mate."

Alex hugs him and slaps his back and says "I'd better go and give Stevie a hand. Thanks for standing up with me today Nick."

...

Bryce approaches Nick and asks. "Did Alex say anything about Harry and what he wants to do about today?

"No I think he'd rather just forget it Bryce. He's got other things on his mind."Nick grins.

Bryce smiles and says "Well yes I'm sure he has but what Harry did was wrong."

Nick looks a bit cross and says "Bryce drop it please. Alex could have easily gone and punched Harry but he didn't he just let it go and I think we should too."

...

Alex is standing talking to Riley and says "Ok so Tuesday between one and three he'll be away from the house. You don't have to do this Riley."

Riley grins and says "Alex, Stevie hasn't done anything to deserve what he's done so I'm more than happy to help level the score."

Alex grins and says "Just don't get caught mate."

Riley laughs and says. "Its ok Kate's helping and she's dragged Jodie in as well they'll be look outs for me."

Alex pats him on the back and says "Fantastic thank you. I'd better keep moving."

...

Hurrying upstairs to their room Alex finds Stevie changed and about to carry the bags downstairs.

"Hang on and I'll help." Alex says as he strips off his suit and puts his jeans on.

He's about to pull his polo shirt on but instead he reaches for her and says "Do you need a kiss?"

"No but I want one anyway." She giggles.

Grabbing her they fall onto the bed with him landing on top of her.

They both laugh.

"Do you know how much I love you?" He asks.

Gazing up at him she smiles and taking his face into her hands she reaches up brushing her lips to his.

Moving his arms around her he holds her head in his palm.

The kiss is intense and passionate both lost in the moment and the joy of finally being married.

Pushing him back Stevie says "Calm down Cowboy we can't start the honeymoon yet people are waiting!"

Undoing the first two buttons on her shirt he pushes the fabric back revealing more of her neck.

Leaning forward he brushes his lips against her skin; tiny feather soft kisses are placed strategically as he whispers. "Let them wait."

She enjoys his kisses and gets swept along with him until a loud knock at the door disrupts them.

...

"Alex the choppers here!" Nick calls.

Standing they both straighten clothing and Alex opens the door.

Nick smirks at them and quips." Entree before mains."

Alex asks "What are you talking about?"

"Your shirts inside out Alex and Stevie's hair needs a tidy up! Get a little distracted did you?"Nick laughs.

Stevie bites her lip and Alex quickly fixes his shirt as they follow Nick downstairs.

...

As the chopper lifts up the crowd waves and cheers.

Some watch it for awhile others sit and relax and enjoy the atmosphere.

Tess, Nick, Kate, Riley and Jodie are sitting enjoying a wine and Jodie says "Finally they're married! I didn't think it was ever going to happen."

Tess replies "Yeah it was all a bit shaky there for awhile."

Kate looks at Tess and says "I need to take lessons off you on how to keep a secret because you're good at it!"

Jodie agrees and says "Did Nick know Stevie was pregnant when she left?"

Nick offers." Little bit of a sore point still!"

Tess shakes her head and says "No Stevie only told me. I hope I never get asked to keep a secret like that ever again it was too hard."

Jodie grins at her and says. "All the times we asked you about her and you lied to us."

Tess replies. "I never lied Jodes I just didn't tell you everything."

Kate asks "So when you went to stay with your friends from the coffee shop you were with Stevie?"

Tess smiles and says "Yes sorry about that. She had the baby the day after I got there so I hung around and helped her when she first came home."

"He is so much like Alex isn't he?" Jodie offers.

Tess replies. "First time I held him you could see that."

"Do you think they'll have another one soon?" Kate asks.

"Well we'd like to have ours' first." Nick says grinning.

Jodie and Kate look at Tess and Jodie says. "Tess are you pregnant?"

Tess nods.

The girls are so excited they hug and kiss the two of them.

Riley offers congratulations as well.

"Do Stevie and Alex know?" Kate asks.

Nick replies "No we thought we'd wait until after the wedding. We didn't want to take away from them."

"How far are you Tess?"Jodie asks.

"Just gone twelve weeks Jodes." Tess replies.

"Oh how exciting a baby for Drover's Run!" Jodie exclaims.

...


	15. Chapter 15

'Go Go Go." Urges a woman's voice over the walkie talkie.

As Harry Ryan turns left out of his driveway, from the right rolls a large dump truck.

Slowly the tipper drops its load on the veranda of Kilarney's homestead.

Quickly Riley moves the truck forward and does up the tail gate and jumping back into the truck rolls back down the driveway and out the gate.

...

Tess is leaning over the hand basin vomiting when Nick calls from downstairs.

She can't reply but knocks on the wall so he'll know she's upstairs.

Opening the bathroom door his face softens immediately and says "Oh Tess not again.'

She rinses the basin and grabs her toothbrush and quickly but efficiently brushes her teeth.

Wiping her mouth on the hand towel she quips "I'm getting good at this Nick."

He hugs her and teases. "Great next time I'm at the pub I can brag, my wifey's good at vomiting. The guys will be very impressed."

She giggles.

...

"Stevie and Alex are due back today and Alex invited us all over for a BBQ and he said we're welcome to stay. Do you feel up to it?' Nick asks.

Tess smiles and says "Yeah I'll be fine plus we can tell them our news."

Nick kisses her softly and inquires. "Would you be more comfortable coming back here to sleep?'

"So long as I have a bed and you're in it I don't mind where it is." Tess replies.

Holding her closely he whispers. "There's a bed next door free."

"Never miss an opportunity do you." Tess giggles.

"You just have to say no Wifey." He says softly kissing her neck.

"Oh that's not fair Nick you know how much I like that." She replies as she stretches her neck so he can take full advantage.

...

Kate yells. "That's it back it up, a bit more, perfect!"

Riley jumps from the cabin and helps Jodie and Kate close the doors.

"Tell me again why we're hiding the truck?" Jodie asks.

"Just a precaution. If Harry gets pissed off and rings the police the first place they'd look is The Station so we'll leave the truck here until next week and everything calms down." Kate explains.

Jodie grins and says. "That was the most fun I've had in ages, I'd love to see his face when he finds a truck load of manure on his doorstep."

Kate grins and says "I'm not normally into payback but Harry Ryan certainly deserves a truck load of poo for all the nasty things he's done over the years.'

"What are you three up to?" Tess calls as she walks around the corner.

"Not a lot actually." Jodie quips then asks. "Why did you need us?'

Tess grins and says. "Spill Jodie."

Jodie looks at Kate and Riley and Riley speaks. "I needed to store my truck for a few days and the girls let me leave it here."

"Right." Tess states.

"Why not take it back to The Station? We've been invited for a BBQ, one of the girls or Nick could drive it back for you?" Tess enquires.

Riley grins and says "It would be safer here for now."

"Right you'd best tell me the truth then." Tess quips.

...

"Stevie! Where are you mate?" Alex calls as he walks briskly through the house.

Appearing at the top of stairs with the baby in her arms she calls "What's all the yelling about?'

Smiling as he runs up to greet them and replies. "I just had a great idea and I wanted to run it past you."

Handing the baby to his father she offers. "Well come on then lets grab a coffee and you can fill me in, plus I've got something I want to talk to you about too."

...

Seated at the table Alex tells Stevie about how he'd love to buy quarter horses and have them as a side line to the other stock they run.

Smiling she answers. "Alex you really don't have to ask me if you want to do something everything is half yours and we have more than enough cash for setting up a stud farm."

He grins at her and says. "We're partners Stevie in every way and I do have to run it by you because I don't want to do it on my own. Plus I didn't mean a stud farm. I thought just for us and the workers plus all of our children."

She smiles at him and says "Just how many children are you planning on having?"

Bouncing Alexander on his lap he replies. "Oh dozens is their all as much fun as this little guy."

Alexander squeals with delight as Alex blows raspberries on his tummy.

Grinning Stevie offers. "Well if we're going fifty, fifty in everything how about I have three and you have three?"

"Nah I'm much better at making them than having them." He teases.

"Ok. How about you wait until you watch this one being born and we'll discuss the numbers later?"She explains and then watches his face.

...

He's roughing Alexander up and throwing him into the air then he stops suddenly and looks at her.

She smiles, eyes sparkling.

"This one?" He questions holding Alexander up.

She shakes her head.

Quickly he stands and gently places the little boy on the floor at his feet.

...

Stepping towards her he asks "Stevie are you pregnant?'

With a beautiful smile she replies. "Yes we are."

Holding her tightly he can't speak.

How can so much happiness come so quickly?

A year ago his life was going nowhere.

"Alex you're squashing me." She chuckles.

Releasing his grip a little, he kisses her so sweetly and tenderly.

...

She feels her emotions rise at his reaction and wishes they'd shared this moment with Alexander.

He kisses her again and again and whispers. "Stevie I love you."

"So I take it you're happy about this?" She giggles.

He steps back and takes her face gently in his hands and beaming replies. "Happy yes, surprised yes. How far are you?"

"I'm not sure maybe seven weeks." She replies.

...

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asks looking concerned.

"I wanted to make sure first." She replies.

"So have you been to the doctors?" He asks.

"No I just did a home pregnancy test." She replies.

"How long have you known about this?' He asks.

"About fifteen minutes for sure." She chuckles.

"Oh so you just did the test?"Alex enquires.

"Yes that's what I was doing when you came looking for me. One strip for negative, two for positive." She answers and hands him the test from her pocket.

Looking down at the long white tube in his hand he smiles.

Two lines across the middle tell him he's going to be a Father again

Hugging her again he quips. "Could life possibly be any better than it is right at this moment in time?"

...

Harry Ryan parks his car and begins the walk to the house and finds cow manure all over his front veranda.

Swiftly he moves to the back of the house and entering rings the police.

"I want them charged do you understand me!" Harry yells down the phone before he slams the receiver down.

His face red with rage he paces backwards and forwards.

Grabbing a whisky glass and the decanter he pours himself a glass and drinks it.

Refilling he drinks another.

"She'll pay for this." He mutters to himself before pouring yet another shot.

...

The entire Drover's crew have arrived at The Station and are sitting chatting on the veranda deciding if they should have a swim before firing up the BBQ.

"Car coming!" Kate calls.

"It's the police Alex. I wonder what they want." Stevie muses.

Alex has a fair idea but offers. "I have no idea Stevie. Maybe it's got something to do with the court case."

...

"Alex Ryan is it?'The police man asks.

"Yes that's right." Alex replies.

"My name is Sergeant Peterson and I've had a complaint made against you and your wife." He explains.

Stevie stands and beside Alex and says "Hello I'm Stevie Ryan."

Grinning she turns back to her friends and says. "That's the first time I've introduced myself as a Ryan."

"Great and it's to the police drag our name through the mud Stevie." Nick quips grinning at her.

"This is no laughing matter Madam a serious allegation has been made against the both of you." The officer scowls.

"Sorry." Stevie offers biting her lip.

"What's this all about?" Alex questions.

"Where were you between eleven this morning and three this afternoon? " He interrogates.

Alex smiles and replies. "In the Barossa Valley with my wife on our honeymoon."

"Don't play games with me Mr Ryan." Sergeant Peterson chips.

"I'm not mate we have only been home around an hour."Alex confesses.

"Is there anyone who could confirm that?" Peterson asks.

Stevie offers "The helicopter pilot that flew us there could."

"Do you mind telling us what this is all about?' Alex asks.

...

" We've had a vandalism complaint made by Mr Harry Ryan, someone has unloaded a truck load on manure onto his veranda." Peterson explains.

Stevie states. "Well it wasn't me because if I'd done it I would have made sure he was sitting on the veranda before I dumped it."

Tess laughs and says "And I would have been sitting beside her."

...

Peterson looks at Alex and asks. "So it appears there is no love lost between you then?"

"No there isn't." Alex replies.

Peterson offers. "Would you mind if I took a look around the place?'

Riley asks. "I can show him if you like Alex."

Alex nods "Thanks Riley that would be good."

"What are you looking for?" Stevie asks.

"A large trailer or tip truck."Peterson replies.

"We don't have a tip truck and our trailer is only small." Kate states.

Stevie turns to look at her but doesn't register any reaction.

"Well I'll have a look around anyway thanks." Peterson answers.

As Riley walks away with him Stevie whispers. "Kate what have you been up too?'

...

After the police leave the group gets down to enjoying themselves.

Alex and Nick are standing by the BBQ chatting and Nick tells Alex about Tess being pregnant and that Alex is going to be an uncle.

Alex is thrilled for Nick and shakes his hand and pats his back enthusiastically saying "Oh mate that's fantastic news. Congratulations, could this day get any better. How far is she?"

"Thirteen weeks." Nick says proudly.

"Geez you've kept that well hidden." Alex states.

"Well we wanted to keep it quiet because of your wedding. Tess said we'd wait until you came back to tell you and as you're back.' Nick says grinning.

"You'll love Fatherhood Nick it's just the best thing that will ever happen to you." Alex says.

Nick smiles and says "I can't wait for her to get bigger and when I can feel the bub kicking."

Alex says "Yeah me too I reckon it will be so much fun this time around. I missed out on all of that last time."

Nick stares at him.

Alex realizes what he's said and tries to cover his tracks. "I mean when Stevie and I have our next one."

Nick watches his brothers face closely and asks "When do you think that might be Alex?"

"Not sure mate." Alex says a little too quickly then swiftly changes the subject.

...

"Oh Tess congratulations that is so exciting." Stevie says hugging her friend.

"Have you had any morning sickness?"Stevie asks.

"Yes I have I'm quite good at projectile vomiting now." Tess says grinning.

Stevie laughs and says "I was so ill with Alexander remember."

Tess chuckles and says. "Ride one paddock vomit, ride another paddock and eat some crackers as you go, stop and dismount to throw up crackers. Who could forget that?"

Stevie laughs and says "It's no fun Tess I can sympathize that's for sure."

Nick arrives and says "Stevie, Alex wants some paper towel to wipe off the BBQ."

Rising Stevie moves over to him and says "Congratulations Nick fantastic news."

He accepts her hug and says "Thanks Stevie I'm rapt. Alex seemed excited too."

Stevie grins and replies "I'm sure he is."

Moving off Nick watches her go and leaning down to Tess whispers. "I bet Stevie's pregnant."

Tess beams and says "Why what did Alex say?"

"Nothing really but when he tried to back track I knew he was hiding something." Nick tells her.

...

Harry Ryan is snoring loudly in the arm chair an empty decanter of whisky beside him.

He doesn't hear the police car pull up outside and he certainly doesn't hear the loud knocking on the door.

Sergeant Peterson writes a short note and slides the card under the door.

Returning to his vehicle he climbs back in and drives away.

...

Hours later Harry wakes and stumbles around in the dark until he finds the light switch.

Yawning he rubs his eyes trying to focus in the bright light.

Walking into the kitchen he spots the card on the floor.

Mr Ryan please ring Sergeant Peterson on 444923344 ASAP.

Glancing at the clock Harry registers the time and entering the office calls.

...

"You call yourself a policeman! I should've known you wouldn't find anything. Bloody useless!" Harry yells as he slams the phone down.

Placing his hands on the desk he flings everything onto the floor.

Kicking the office door he moves back out into the lounge room.

"I'll bloody fix this myself." He growls and walks over to the gun cabinet.

...


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Ryan drifts his car sideways into the loose gravel on the side of the road.

As it fish tails awkwardly across the gravel track Harry's head whacks into the side window.

Pain drives through his head and neck and if he wasn't still drunk he'd probably notice the blood that trickles down the side of his face.

Anger, hatred and bitterness push him on towards The Station.

...

Stevie Ryan walks the floor with her baby.

His cheeks flushed and hot.

Swollen gums show where sharp new teeth are trying to push through the inflamed skin.

She sings softly to him stopping every now and again in an attempt to feed him and offer comfort.

Each time she offers her breast he sucks momentarily before the pain of the moving teeth tearing at his little gums cause him to bite down in agony and frustration.

Stevie tenses with immense discomfort and placing her finger in the corner of his mouth releasing the agonizing grip of her baby.

He cries.

She walks the floor with him again, soothing him and softly singing.

Begging for sleep she waits patiently for him to calm.

...

Startled... Alex wakes.

Down the hall Tess and Nick are sitting upright in the darkness.

"Nick that sounded like gunfire!" Tess states.

More shots are fired.

Downstairs a baby screams.

...

Tess and Nick move into the hall.

Alex almost runs into them.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asks.

"Gunshots!" Tess offers looking worried.

"And close to the house too." Nick adds.

...

Alex is already moving quickly downstairs.

He's surprised the living room is in darkness.

Flicking the lights on briefly he finds the baby and no sign of Stevie.

He flicks the lights back off

Alexander is screaming.

"Stevie!" Alex calls.

She doesn't reply.

...

Alex palms sweat and his breathing is rapid.

"Stevie?" He calls again.

Picking up the baby he runs to the staircase and hands him to Tess.

"Tess please take him upstairs." He urges.

"Where's Stevie?" Tess asks concern in her voice.

"I don't know. Take him upstairs and call the police please." Alex demands.

Tess holds the screaming baby close to her body and runs upstairs.

...

Nick quietly calls. "Alex that's another two shots and they're getting closing."

"Yeah I know." He replies.

"Well where's Stevie?" Nick asks.

"I have no idea Nick but she must have gone outside." Alex offers as he moves to each window and looks out.

"Are we staying in here or going out?" Nick asks.

"Well I'm going to see if I can find Stevie. You stay here and look after Tess and the little fella." Alex says as he places his hand on the doorhandle.

"Bloody hell Riley you frightened me!" Alex exclaims.

...

Riley pushes Alex inside and says. "Shhhh... sorry Alex I heard gunshots so I came to check if you were all ok!"

"I can't find Stevie." Alex tells him then adds. "I was just going to see if she's out there."

"Where's Nick?" Riley asks quietly.

"I'm here." Nick responds from the shadows.

"Has anyone called the police?" Riley asks.

"Tess is doing that now." Alex responds.

...

As the back door opens, Stevie steps inside.

"Where in the hell have you been Stevie? The baby was screaming and I was worried sick." Alex gushes his voice filled with annoyance and relief.

Stevie says. "It's Harry Alex! He's out there having target practice on our buildings. We need to ring the police."

"Tess is onto it Stevie and she's taken the baby upstairs." Alex tells her.

...

Tess arrives and advises them the baby has gone back to sleep.

"Why did you leave him like that Stevie?" Tess asks.

"I heard shots and went out to investigate." Stevie responds.

"You shouldn't have left him." Tess says sternly.

In the half light Stevie queries. "What are you trying to say Tess?"

"I don't think you should have left him that's all." Tess replies.

Stevie gets her back up and states. "He was asleep, safe in the house and I went to find the problem before it came to me. Don't you dare imply I abandoned him Tess?"

"That's not what I was saying Stevie and I didn't realize he was asleep before you left. He was screaming when we found him."Tess responds.

Stevie looks and sounds quite stressed when she offers. "Well he's teething Tess I've been walking the floor with him screaming half the god damn night. I thought it would be better if at least some of us got to sleep. How about we forget about what I should or shouldn't have done and concentrate on Harry? "

Tess gasps. "Is it Harry?"

Stevie replies. "Yes he's out there shooting up our property and he's getting closer to the house. Has anyone checked on John and Joyce?"

Riley replies. "Yes I did on the way here. I told them to stay put and not open the door to anyone but me."

Stevie nods.

...

Glass shatters beside her and everyone drops to the floor as another shot sends glass flying in all directions.

Stevie is frightened and angry and says. "I wish you'd left him alone. This is payback for the manure."

Alex is riled and snarls. "You're kidding aren't you? Dumping manure and taking pot shots at a house full of people is a little different."

"You don't get it do you, everything you've all done all the retaliation comes back at me." Stevie retorts angrily.

"Oh boo bloody hoo Stevie if you hadn't noticed we're all getting shot at." Alex growls.

As their argument escalates.

Nick says. "Can the two of you put a bloody lid on it?"

Riley agrees and says. "Not the time or the place for blame guys."

Stevie and Alex are both furious but for once calm enough to listen.

...

They quickly discuss a plan of action.

Riley says. "Alex you go left and I'll go right and we'll come up behind him. We need to stop him before the house ends up looking like tooth picks.

Alex nods.

Riley looks at Nick and says. "Do you think you can create a diversion so Harry looks at the front of the house? It will give us cover as we come up behind him.

Nick replies. "Not a problem."

Everyone begins to move.

Alex and Riley head out the front door so they can come up behind Harry.

...

"Come on upstairs the both of you. It will be safer." Nick says to Stevie and Tess.

"Take Tess I'm staying here!" Stevie states.

"Don't be stubborn Stevie!" Tess growls.

Stevie raises her voice and says. "My son is safe upstairs but my husband is outside with Harry who is taking pot shots at us. I'm not going anywhere; I'm going to try to help Nick distract Harry if I can."

Again the three duck as glass shatters nearby.

"Bloody hell that was close." Nick says alarm in his voice.

"Right Stevie what are we doing? If you're staying so am I." Tess offers.

"Music and lights. Tess you get the lights and I'll flick the music on! That should distract him." Stevie states.

Nick says. " I'll open and shut the door. We have to do it on three so Harry is only looking at the house."

"I'll do the door Nick I can get out-of-the-way faster than you." Stevie offers.

Nick nods.

...

Harry is distracted momentarily by lights that flick down the driveway as the police answer Tess's triple 000 call.

In the exact moment Nick, Tess and Stevie carry out their plan; Alex and Riley run at Harry.

He turns and fires.

In slow motion Harry Ryan hits his target.

Screams ring out into the night.

Shards of wood and glass penetrate deeply.

Alex yells.

Blood seeps through fabric.

Stevie stands in shock.

...

_**********If you're enjoying this story it would be lovely if you leave a review or even just a smile:) Encouragement is always appreciated .**********_


	17. Chapter 17

"Get off me!"Harry Ryan snarls.

As the police arrive Alex Ryan moves to allow them to take hold of his father.

Quickly the officer handcuffs Harry and the other one moves inside.

Alex feels moisture on his shoulder and wiping it holds his hand up revealing blood.

He looks alarmed.

"It's alright mate its Harry's not yours." Riley offers.

Alex looks at his Father as the police stand him up.

He's bleeding and very drunk.

The officer glances at Harry and says. "That's a nasty cut on your head."

Harry snaps. "Are you going to charge him with vandalism like you should have before?"

Alex raises his fist and Riley grabs his arm and says. "Let it go Alex. He's drunk."

...

Turning to the police Alex's voice is full of aggression. "I want him charged with everything you can possibly find. Do you understand? He's been shooting the out buildings and he fired four shots into the house and my wife and baby are in there."

"John we need an ambulance." The officer calls.

Alex and Riley look towards the house.

Tess is on the veranda covered in blood and tears streaming down her face.

"Alex!" She calls.

He runs.

...

Harry Ryan is severely concussed and once he begins to sober up the magnitude of what he's done really hits home.

Although he hates all that Alex, Nick and their women have taken from him.

He's shocked that his anger has brought him to this point.

Firing bullets into a building is bad enough but into their home with their baby sleeping upstairs, shocks and saddens him.

Harry wonders when he became this man and regrets the path that has led him here.

...

Alex runs through the door .

Nick is working over Stevie.

Alex moves swiftly.

Crouching beside her.

"Oh God." He breathes seeing the shard of timber impaled through her stomach.

He reaches for it.

"Don't touch it Alex!" Nick warns.

Nick watches his brothers hands shake uncontrollably as he touches his wife's face.

"Hey mate. Are you right?" He asks trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

Stevie's breathing is sharp and rapid, pain and fear affecting her.

She shakes her head.

Tears spill from her eyes and in a whisper she says. "Alex the baby."

His face is ashen, his chin trembles and tears drop onto her.

His head shakes a little as he tries to find words.

"It's a Ryan Stevie and so are you now, we're made of tougher stuff. Everything will be fine. We have to be positive." He offers softly, his voice ragged and dripping with sadness.

She nods and closes her eyes.

...

Harry's face is swollen and bruised.

Reaching up to scratch his temple he winces at the discomfort.

Standing up he wobbles over to the door of the cell and yells. "Hey is anyone there?"

"What do you want Mr Ryan?' A voice asks from the other side of the door.

"I was wondering if you'd heard how my son's wife was."Harry states.

"Sorry I can't tell you that." The voice replies.

"I just want to know if my grandchild is alright." Harry grumbles.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you started shooting at the house." The voice replies.

"Well I didn't know she was bloody pregnant did I?"Harry growls.

"You knew their little boy was there and that didn't stop you did it?" The voice responds.

Harry doesn't have an answer for his dreadful behaviour so he quietly sits back down.

He leans his chin on his hand and pain rips through him.

...

Alex had been angrier than Harry had ever seen him as he dragged him from the back seat of the police car.

Three punches were all Alex got in before the police had rescued Harry.

Alex was like a wild man.

Harry saw it in his eyes.

Agony, hatred, pain but what had hurt Harry the most was the absence of love or even like in Alex's eyes.

In all the years that Harry had pushed and tormented his eldest son, he had always been able to see love but it had gone and a black ugliness was there and it was his own fault.

Harry had drained ever last drop of love from his son and he felt sadness wash through his soul.

...

As the chopper blades whirl to a stop the paramedics prepare their patient for transfer.

Alex unfolds himself and with the baby wrapped up in his arms and a nappy bag slung over his shoulder he moves quickly away from the aircraft.

Following as they push Stevie towards an entrance Alex doesn't ask any questions he's too frightened of the answers.

So he waits for them to tell him what is happening.

...

Tess and Nick are in the car on the way to the hospital unsure of what they can do aside from moral support.

As the sun rises Tess sleeps.

Nick drives carefully and his mind flicks through events from last night and time past.

He never would have thought Harry would go so far.

It could have been Tess that was injured.

His gut twists at the thought.

...

Nick thinks of Alex and all that he's endured just to get to where he is today.

A few short hours ago he was so happy, telling Nick how his life was perfect and how much he was in love with Stevie and their little boy.

Nick and Alex knew each other so well and could discuss any issue.

They had no boundaries.

They were closer than most brothers, and often picked up when each other was troubled or trying to hide something.

...

Nick thinks of the conversation about fatherhood and how he was sure Alex was hiding the fact Stevie was pregnant again.

Now he could lose this new baby or Stevie.

Life wasn't fair.

Nick feels a pang of guilt as he thinks of Stevie offering to do the door.

He should have insisted he do it but he hadn't even considered Harry would fire, plus it made sense Stevie was nimble and with Nick's limp he couldn't be classed as quick.

Nick feels his heart roll and the guilty knot in his gut tighten when he thinks of telling Alex that it's his entire fault.

Stevie and her baby would be safe if Nick had taken the door instead of letting her do it.

...

...


	18. Chapter 18

Alex has sat for hours in the waiting room and in some ways he's glad he insisted on bringing Alexander with him rather than letting Tess bring him as she'd suggested.

He's been a welcome distraction.

Alex smiles when he thinks of Tess hurriedly putting the bag together.

She'd thought of everything, gel for the baby's gums, baby Panadol to help with his pain, toys and two bottles of expressed milk.

Stevie never had any trouble there.

Milk was laid on for their little boy and then some.

...

Alex looks down at his son as he wriggles about in his arms sucking at the bottle.

The baby smiles at his Father and Alex feels his eyes prick with tears.

"Not quite the same as being fed by Mum is it mate." Alex says softly.

Again the baby smiles and turns his head sharply away from the bottle craning his neck to look at the nurse walking past.

Alex grins at him and quips. "She's too old for you matey."

Following his Father's voice the baby looks up at Alex then gives a little grizzle.

Alex offers the bottle and the baby greedily accepts it, wrapping his hands around his Fathers fingers.

Alex watches him, love and pride filling his thoughts.

Alexander smiles at him but continues sucking on the teat, milk dribbles down the side of his face.

Alex smiles.

...

In the operating theatre the surgical team is coming to an end of a delicate and intricate procedure and are pleased with how it's all gone.

Considering the size of the timber wedge they'd removed that had impaled her abdomen, the distance she'd had to travel and the pregnancy, the team have cause to be proud of their efforts.

Luck was also on their side as the missile had missed damaging major organs.

The main complication had been the pregnancy and the size and position of the uterus.

Stevie's doctor chats with his colleagues and a decision is made as to who gets to speak to the husband.

...

Nick pulls the car to a halt and Tess slowly stretches yawns and says. "Oh wow that didn't take long."

Nick smiles at her and says. "Well you've been snoring for a few hours so I guess it would appear quick."

Tess grins for a moment and as the smile leaves her face she says. "I don't want to go inside Nick. What if it's only bad news?"

Inhaling he replies. "Then Alex and the little fellow will need us even more Tess. Come on."

...

Alex is standing with Alexander snuggled into his shoulder as Nick and Tess round the corner.

Tess begins to run and Nick does too as they see the doctor place his hand on Alex's shoulder.

Alex has slumped onto the chair and buried his face into the sleeping child.

Tess sits and begins to rub Alex's back as the surgeon moves away and speaks to Nick.

Alex wants to lift his head but no words will come so he holds onto his son, tears cavalcading down his cheeks unchecked.

Tess cries with him unable to hold her emotions.

...

A man crying is the saddest thing to witness but to see Alex's tears is gut wrenching for Tess not only is he her brother –in- law but the love of her best friends life.

Nick shakes the doctor's hand and walks to the other side of his brother and sits beside him.

He smiles at Tess's tears and whispers. "Happy tears Tess not sad ones. They're going to be alright."

Tess cries more.

Relief overwhelming her.

Nick wraps his arms around Alex, Tess and the baby and leans his head on his brother's shoulder.

...

Half an hour later Alex walks into the recovery room with Alexander still asleep in his arms.

Tess had wanted to keep him with them but Alex had insisted Stevie would want to see the baby.

She looks so pale and small with tubes here and there.

Alex leans to kiss her.

Opening her eyes she whispers. "My boys."

...

Alexander wakes and begins to grizzle.

Alex tries to sooth him but he's spotted Stevie.

"His teeth?" She questions softly still sleepy from her ordeal.

Alex grins and replies. "No his stomach."

Reopening her eyes she smiles slightly and whispers. "I haven't got the energy Alex you'll have to help yourselves today."

Alex laughs and says. "Fancy telling me that!"

She chuckles then wincing places her hand over her abdomen.

"I'm sorry Stevie." He offers and she can hear the pain in his words.

...

She lifts the hospital gown revealing her breasts and asks. "Can you keep his legs away from my stomach Alex?"

Alex smiles broadly at the sight of her bare chest.

"Focus Alex you're supposed to be feeding our son not checking me out." She teases.

Alex pulls the curtain across so if anyone comes in they'll have time to cover her up.

"Will your milk be alright for him Stevie? You know with all the drugs you've had and all? "Alex inquires.

She nods. "I asked and the said he'd be fine."

...

Alex gently lays the baby across her and he wriggles and latches on sucking vigorously.

"We have to wean him soon Stevie." He offers.

She nods and sadly says. "I know and I'm going to miss it."

Alex looks at her and quips. "Well I'm always about if you miss it too much."

Her mouth drops open and she exclaims. "Alex it's not the same sensation."

He grins at her cheekily and replies. "Well a dummy isn't the same as a nipple but it works a treat."

"So you'll kind of be my dummy?" She teases.

"Hmmm doesn't really sound good does it?" He offers.

"No it doesn't." She answers.

He laughs.

...

Alex sits stroking her hair and kissing her brow as the baby feeds.

Changing position Stevie relaxes a little as the baby is on the opposite side to her wound.

Alex looks at her and asks. "How much do you know about the op Stevie?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says. "I know no major organs were damaged and the pregnancy is still viable... Viable sounds so clinical doesn't it...? Our baby is ok. Why can't they say Mrs Ryan your baby is fine?"

"Well they couldn't say that could they because they'd have to say Mrs Ryan your babies are fine." Alex states holding his grin watching her.

"Yeah." She says the fog of anaesthesia dulling her normally bright alertness.

Stevie looks down at Alexander his eyes closed and his sweet face peaceful.

She smiles and then she looks at Alex and asks. "Babies?"

He nods and says. "Yes two of."

"Twins?" Stevie asks.

"Apparently." Alex divulges.

She grins and says. "We'll have three under two Alex!"

A huge smile lights up his face and he quips. "You'll have to run me at stud Stevie I'm really good at this."

"Tempting... No I think I'll keep you just for myself." Stevie giggles and again holds her stomach.

...

Rising he kisses her softly and says. "Tess and Nick are outside would you like to see them and Bryce and Mum have turned up as well."

She agrees and says. "Can you fix the sheet first please and cover me up?"

He lifts the baby into his arms and helps to pull the covers back over her chest and then lays the sleeping child back beside her.

Quickly he moves to the door and beckons them in.

...


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry Ryan you're free to go." The guard states.

Perplexed Harry asks. "Where am I going?"

"Home or wherever you want to go."The guard replies.

Harry stands looking at him.

The guard offers. "The charges have been dropped."

"By who ? How?" Harry asks completely puzzled.

Checking his clipboard the officer replies. "Bryce Redstaff rang on behalf of Mrs Ryan and advised us she doesn't want charges laid. You've obviously got friends in high places."

...

Outside Harry feels the fresh air on his face and a complete lack of understanding in his heart.

He needs help, lots of help and he's unsure of where to start looking.

Aimlessly he wanders down the busy street and notices a sign for a men's shelter.

Venturing in he is appalled at the dress of many of the clients.

He's about to turn and walk out when a man who looks scruffy and quite old approaches him and says. "G'day you look like you could do with a cuppa and a friend."

Harry studies his face and says. "No I think I'm in the wrong place."

The guy lifts his chin skywards and says. "Right run away then."

Turning he begins to move off.

Harry says. "Perhaps a cup of tea might be ok. Do you have earl grey?"

The older fellow raises an eyebrow and quips. "We've got a Horrie Grey but he's a coffee drinker."

Harry grins in spite of himself.

...

Alex is furious and storms from the hospital room.

Stevie cries.

Liz is angry but stays beside her daughter- in -law and grandson in case she is needed.

Nick hugs Tess and whispers. "Are you right here I'll go after him?"

Tess nods.

Bryce looks uncomfortable and moves to stand beside Stevie taking her hand chatting to her softly.

...

By the time Nick arrives outside Alex is pacing backwards and forwards.

Nick can see the anger rippling through every portion of his body.

"Alex come and sit down and talk to me." Nick offers.

"Talk!" Alex snarls his voice raised. "What is there to talk about Nick? She dropped all charges he could have bloody killed her and the babies and she has just let him get away with it. Rotten mongrel bastard."

"Babies?" Nick asks.

Alex replies. "Twins mate! Two of."

"Wow congratulations."Nick offers.

"Yeah ta." Alex responds without the expected emotion.

"Alex she hasn't dropped all charges she's still taking him to court over the slander and defamation charges." Nick offers, not fully understanding Stevie's reasoning himself.

...

"I don't understand her at all Nick not one little bit." Alex spills.

Nick laughs and says. "Yes you do. You understand her better than anyone Alex and once you calm down you'll be able to work out why she's done this."

Alex shakes his head and says. "She blames me for this you know."

"No she doesn't Alex now you're just being melodramatic." Nick scolds.

"If I hadn't asked Riley to dump the manure this wouldn't have happened." Alex sighs.

...

"And if I'd tried harder to make her go upstairs instead of helping with the diversion she wouldn't have been hurt at all." Nick says sadly.

Alex glances at him and grinning says. "You can't get Tess to do what you want her too, let alone Stevie! She's way too much for you to handle."

"They're two peas in a pod aren't they?" Nick comments.

Alex grins and says. " Hmmm strong women can't live with em', can't live without em'."

...

The two brothers sit together in silence for a few minutes then Nick says. "She really needs you right now Alex."

Alex nods, but remains seated.

Nick remarks "She's right you know."

Alex looks at Nick and asks. "Which part?"

"She said you can't poke a stick in a beehive and not expect to get stung." Nick states.

Alex nods and adds. "And we've all been poking at him."

"Well I haven't." Nick quips.

"You helped steal Kilarney's roses. What do you call that? His bloody prize roses."Alex replies then grinning says. "I would have loved to have seen the look on his face when he came out to check them in the morning."

Nick chuckles. "What about Stevie undercutting him. We all found that amusing.'

Alex nods and says. "Bloody hell I hate it when she's right, we've provoked him haven't we?'

"Yeah big time." Nick adds.

" I would never have thought he'd use that much force though." Alex states.

"Me either and I think if you had a chance to talk to the old bastard he'd be surprised himself. Think about what he was like with gun safety when we were home."Nick offers.

Alex nods and agreeing says. "I think we've broken him Nick. I hate him and I want nothing to do with him but I never wanted to break him. I just wanted him to say he was sorry and that he was wrong."

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath Alex. Harry Ryan apologizes to no one, especially family."Nick says.

Alex stands and says. "Stevie's a lucky girl Nick because I'm nothing like the old man."

Nick laughs and says. "You have to be joking Alex, you're like two bull calves always locking horns to see whose stronger. You've been butting heads with the old man for years."

Alex looks at his brother intently and Nick wonders if he's in trouble until Alex smiles and says. "Maybe, but I know how to say sorry and I'm really good at kissing and making up."

Nick laughs and standing says. "Right! Well let's go and get you sorted out then."

"Ok, I need to go to the florist first." Alex grins.

...

Harry Ryan is surprised by the conversation he's having with Dom.

He's opened up about things and feelings he hasn't spoken to anyone about before.

Dom has a calming strength about him and Harry wonders what this scruffy old man did for a living.

Harry looks at him and says. "So you know more about me than I know about you. How about you enlighten me?"

Dom inhales deeply and replies. "Not a lot to tell really I was in love with a beautiful woman and made the wrong choice, filled with anger I tried to drown myself in a whiskey bottle and blamed the world for my own shortcomings and lack of will power. I disappointed her, my family and myself. I took leave from my job and hit rock bottom then I came here and someone made me a cuppa and listened to my sorry tale. I've been coming back for years. "

Harry notices the cross around his neck and asks. "So you found religion?'

"No I actually misplaced my faith for awhile, but we found each other again and we've been blissfully happy for years now." Dom replies.

Harry nods.

Dom says. "It's been lovely meeting you Harry and I hope our little chat helped. Feel free to come back at anytime."

Harry shakes his hand and says. "Thanks Dom you're a very easy man to talk too.'

Dom stands watching Harry as he leaves the building.

" Father Dominic, Mrs Phelps just rang about the fundraiser. She left a number for you to ring her back." Joan offers.

Dom smiles at her but turns back to see Harry close the door.

" A new client?" Joan asks.

Dom shakes his head and replies. " No didn't you see the clothes he was wearing, his shoes alone were probably worth three or four hundred dollars. No he was just another reminder that money doesn't always bring happiness."

...

Stevie wipes the last tears from her face and looking up sees a huge bouquet of flowers being carried into the room.

The nurse smiles and says. "These just arrived for you Mrs Ryan."

Stevie replies. "Thank you and you can call me Stevie."

The nurse hands her the card and moves back outside.

Stevie's smile is broad as she reads the card.

_**Wanted... Brood mare.. Must have good lines and be of proven breeding stock.**_

_**Sire at stud... good worker, slightly temperamental but affectionate and easily tamed.**_

_**If interested place flower behind left ear or whinny loudly.**_

"Tess could you pass me one of the small orchids please."Stevie asks smiling.

"Who are they from?" Tess asks.

"Alex." Stevie replies as she places the bloom behind her left ear.

...

On cue the door opens and Alex and Nick walk in.

Everyone waits for Alex's reaction.

Looking at Stevie he smiles and leans to kiss her whispering. "I love you and I'm so sorry for behaving like an idiot."

She touches his face and says. "I love you too. Can you take me home please?"

He kisses her so softly and with such passion his mother blushes and says. "Alex!"

Moving back he looks at her and asks. "What?"

"She's convalescing I think you should refrain yourself a little, don't you?'Liz offers.

He grins and turning back kisses Stevie again and says. "I'm just getting her heart started Mum."

Everyone laughs when Nick quips. "There's a difference between getting it started and giving her a heart attack Alex down boy down."

Stevie grabs her stomach and Nick says. "Sorry Stevie."

...

Bryce drawls. "I think it's time we left and let you get some rest."

Stevie smiles and says. "Thank you for everything Bryce."

Leaning over he kisses her cheek and says. "You're most welcome. We'll come out in a few days and see you at home."

Stevie nods and bids Bryce goodbye.

Liz leans to hug her gently then strokes the sleeping baby's head and offers" If you need anything night or day just ring us ok?."

Smiling Stevie nods.

...

Nick and Tess stay for a little while as Alex heads off to find out when Stevie can come home.

The trio chatter on about the new babies and Alexander stirs beside Stevie.

Tess rises and helps Stevie position herself to feed him.

Nick smiles as the little boy fusses and grizzles and then makes funny little noises when he latches on.

"He's as happy as a pig in mud isn't he?' Nick comments.

"Stevie frowns and looks down the bed at him and says. " And that would make me?'

Nick smiles and then it disappears and says. "Oh no Stevie I didn't mean that. He just sounds so happy when he... you know... once he gets your...Um..."

Tess winks at Stevie and quips. 'He's a Ryan he likes breasts."

Nicks face turns ten shades of red.

Stevie laughs and again holds her stomach.

...

The door opens and they're all expecting Alex but it a nurse with more flowers.

"Mrs Ryan more flowers for you." The nurse offers handing Stevie the card.

Tess watches as Stevie opens the envelope and reads.

Placing her hand to her mouth she says. "Oh my goodness. Tess look at this."

_**I never meant to harm you or your baby.**_

_**I was so angry all I could see was payback and unfortunately you've been the one who got hurt.**_

_**I'm so very sorry for all the pain and distress I've caused.**_

_**Harry Ryan.**_

_**...**_

Tess reads and exclaims. "Wow that's a first."

Nick takes the offered card and reads and states. "Bloody hell."

Alex walks back in the door grinning and says . "I can take you home the day after tomorrow beautiful, so long as you behave yourself."

Looking at their faces and at the flowers he asks. "Who are they from?"

Nick offers. "They're from Harry with an apology."

Handing Alex the card they watch as his expression changes.

Alex picks the flowers up and walks outside with them.

At the nurses' station he says. "Please keep these out here. They're too beautiful to throw away but they're from the man that hurt my wife and I don't want them anywhere near her."

...

The duty nurse Brooke Lansberg looks surprised and says . " I'm sorry Mr Ryan we saw they were from Harry Ryan and assumed it was a relative.'

"Yes he's related but just because you share a name doesn't mean you're friends." Alex replies smiling at her.

She smiles back, thinking of ways to keep him talking because he's so damn cute.

Behind her Sophie Blackman speaks into the phone. " Hi Kate, Mr Jones's results are here, if you'd like to take a look."

She giggles and whispers . " Oh yes."

...

Alex talks for a minute or two with Brooke and several other nurses arrive.

Each saying hello.

By the time Nick opens the door six nurses are standing chatting and laughing with Alex.

Nick grins.

" Alex! Stevie's asking for you." Nick offers walking towards the small group.

Sophie turns and setting eyes on Nick whispers to her friend. " Oh wow Mr Jones has a handsome friend."

Before Alex walks away he says . " Ladies this is my brother Nick."

Nick smiles and says . " Hello. Thanks for taking such wonderful care of my sister-in-law."

The nurses smile and begin to chat to Nick.

Alex walks away grinning .

...

...


	20. Chapter 20

In the next couple of days Stevie has a steady stream of visitors and Nick and Tess stay in town to help with Alexander.

Nick and Alex are walking back inside after taking some time out.

"So you can take Stevie home today?" Nick asks.

"Yes as far as we know she just has to see the Doctor and we're on our way."Alex replies.

...

As they near the nurse's station Nick says." I wonder if Mr Jones will have more test results today?"

Alex chuckles and says " I think you'll find Mr Jones is some kind of code for checking out guys Nick."

Nick laughs and says " I'm not that stupid Alex I worked that out after the first couple of times we stopped to talk to them."

Alex and Nick stop and chat to the girls at the desk and one of them is talking on the phone.

"Hi Jade Mr Jones's results are here if you'd like to head down. Yes both. Ok bye."

Nick grins at Alex.

Alex looks serious and offers. " Geez your Mr Jones seems to require a lot of attention."

Without raising her head the duty nurse replies. " Yes we've certainly got our work cut out for us . Lots of observations too."

Alex remarks ."Yes I guess it's hard work but someone has to do it."

The duty nurse raises her head and grins at him and replies. "This is true."

...

Tess has flitted around gathering up Stevie and Alexander's belongings and as the Doctor finishes checking Stevie's wound Tess asks. "So is she right to go home today?"

Smiling he replies. "Yes it's healing very well. I've organised for the district nurse to visit your home every second day to see to your dressing and I want no strenuous exercise for at least a fortnight."

Tess laughs and says "Did you hear that Stevie no strenuous exercise?"

Stevie pulls a face at Tess as the door opens and Alex and Nick walk in.

Alex walks over to Stevie and kisses her and asks. "Can I take you home or not?"

She smiles and says. "Yes you can."

"No strenuous exercise though Alex." Tess offers.

Alex grins and says. "Ok."

...

In the next few of months Stevie takes it easy and Alex steps up to make sure she has nothing to worry about.

With the wound to her abdomen well healed and the pregnancy advancing beautifully she's very happy and content.

Harry Ryan has quietly gone about his business but his concern for Alex grows with every visit to the mail box.

Stevie didn't want charges laid against Harry but Alex had other ideas.

Alex has made certain the breaking of the restraining order didn't go unpunished and anything else Harry could be charged with Alex has seen to it.

Stevie has no idea Alex has pushed his revenge as he's taken over all of the office work so she wouldn't be stressed while she recuperated.

...

Alex is puzzled that Harry is still able to run Killarney with all the appearances he has had to make with solicitors and court cases.

Alex wanted to grind Harry into the dirt and laugh at him when he lost Killarney.

Hatred and spite fester in Alex but he hides it from everyone except Harry.

Harry's announced he'll plead guilty to all charges which infuriates Alex, as he was hoping he would continue with his not guilty plea and they'd get maximum penalties when they proved his guilt.

Word around town is Harry has changed.

He's not the bitter gruff man he once was.

He has had a steady stream of workers on the farm but even the ones that leave have nothing but praise for Harry Ryan.

...

Tess Ryan's morning sickness has disappeared and she's round, happy and her skin glows.

She's due in a months time and is enjoying being pregnant.

Together with Nick they're getting ready for the birth of their first child.

Nick has finished decorating the nursery and is a happy man, his life with Tess on Drover's Run is very relaxed.

He feels wanted, needed and appreciated more than any other time in his entire life.

Tess fills his heart to overflowing and has brought a peaceful tranquillity into their home.

...

He's seen Harry a few times and has even exchanged words with him.

Nick is surprised that Harry actually seemed pleased to see him.

Even getting the impression Harry was trying to keep him talking.

Nick was wary.

A lifetime of watching Harry in action just made Nick nervous when Harry was nice to him or anyone else for that matter.

...

Alex Ryan walks from the truck stop with a cardboard box of groceries tucked under his arm.

Harry Ryan pulls to a stop in front of the bowser.

Alex hasn't spotted him as he's preoccupied with Alexander who is toddling along behind his Father carrying a small posy of flowers for Stevie.

Alex smiles broadly as his little boy dotters along.

They're a common sight around Gungellan and all the locals love seeing them together especially the older members of the community.

Alex is nothing like Harry Ryan when it came to parenting and they remember a tough Harry Ryan bullying his boys even at this tender age.

...

Alex places the box into the Ute and turning back spots Harry.

Alexander toddles straight towards Harry and Alex notices the smile on Harry's face as he bends to chat to the little boy.

Alex moves quickly and swoops the little boy into his arms just as he hands the flowers to Harry.

Harry is stunned at the aggression in Alex when he pulls the flowers from Harry's grasp and throws them into the bin.

"Why did you do that? They were beautiful.' Harry asks.

Alex looks at him and snarls. "They're for his Mother and I don't want her to have anything that been tarnished by you."

Harry shakes his head.

Alex begins to walk away.

Harry calls after him. "She loves you and you've been tarnished by me! Let the hate go Alex or it will eat all of your happiness."

...

Pulling into the drive Alex is still furious at seeing Harry.

Stevie walks towards the car and smiles at their little boy asleep in his car seat.

She undoes his seat belt and lifts him into her arms kissing his forehead as she does.

Alex grabs the groceries and grumpily heads inside.

Stevie watches him and knows he's upset about something.

Placing Alexander into his cot Stevie takes three petals from his clenched fist.

Smiling she heads downstairs.

...

Walking into the office she teases.' What did you do with my flowers?"

She isn't prepared for the anger in his reply. "I threw them in the bin."

"Alex."

He looks at her and says. "Harry touched them so I threw them away."

She shakes her head, places the three scrunched up petals on the desk and walks from the room.

He watches her go and then looking at the petals picks them up and throws them in the bin.

...

Later in the afternoon Alex is out working the horses with Riley.

Stevie has decided to tidy the office a little as Alexander is still sleeping.

Hanging up the phone Stevie storms from the room.

Down at the yards Riley and Alex have been laughing and joking as they work.

Looking up Riley says. "Oh I think one of us is in trouble look at her face."

Stevie strides towards them with papers in her hand and Alex calls. "Geez Stevie who's put a bee in your bonnet?"

"Explain this to me Alex!" She growls.

He takes the papers from her and states. "Nothing to explain."

"I didn't want him charged." She yells.

"Well I did!" Alex yells back at her.

The horse is unsettled and Riley soothes it and offers. "Can you take this somewhere else it's upsetting the horse."

Alex glares at Riley and says "Don't tell me what to do on my own property."

"Do not talk to Riley like that Alex he's right we need to move away." Stevie says.

She moves away from the yard waiting for Alex to follow.

"Alex?" She calls.

He ignores her.

Riley feels very uncomfortable.

...

"No I haven't seen her Alex. Are you fighting with her? Hello Hello!" Nick hangs the phone up and returns to the dining room.

"Who was that?" Tess asks.

Nick looks worried and responds. "Alex he was looking for Stevie."

Tess looks concerned and says "Are they fighting?"

"I think so. He hung up on me." Nick tells her.

...

Tess and Nick are sitting having coffee when the back door goes and Stevie voice calls. "Hello."

Nick stands and meets her at the door and he's shocked when she dissolves in his arms.

Tess rushes over and asks. "What's wrong Stevie?"

Gaining a small amount of control Stevie manages to tell them in between sobs.

"We had a huge fight and he was so mean Tess. It was like I didn't know him. I've left him." She sobs then adds. "I didn't know where else to go."

...

Nick grabs Alexander from Stevie's car and settles him into the cot in the new nursery then returning downstairs brings Stevie's bag and places it into her old room.

After talking for a long time Tess walks her upstairs and makes sure she has everything she needs.

Stevie falls asleep quickly.

Tess arrives back downstairs.

...

"Bloody hell Tess I would never have expected this." Nick says sadly.

Tess is quite teary and angry and says. "He needs a damn good kick in the pants Nick. She told me a little bit about their argument and he's being a jerk. Did you know he pushed for the charges against Harry even though Stevie said she didn't want that to happen?"

Nick states. "I knew he was angry about it."

"What are we going to do Nick?" Tess asks.

Shrugging his shoulders Nick replies. "I'm not really sure Tess but I think we should ring him and let him know they're safe."

Tess agrees.


	21. Chapter 21

Riley pulls his car to a stop outside the little country church and pulls a magazine out of the door pocket and begins to read.

He's a little early to pick Kate up as the Sunday service is still running.

Concentrating on an article about quarter horses he jumps when Kate opens the door.

She smiles and says. "Hello!"

He grins and says "Hi."

...

Leaning in she kisses him and he enjoys the smell of her perfume.

"Jump out Riley, I've got someone I want you to meet." Kate says enthusiastically.

He laughs and says. "I'm clean Kate but not really in my Sunday best."

She laughs and says. 'No excuses come on."

...

Kate takes his hand and leads him towards a group of parishioners gathered around a priest.

Riley watches the tall priest with the friendly smile as he looks at Kate.

"Uncle Dominic I'd like you to meet Riley Ward. Riley this is my Uncle Dominic." Kate says grinning.

Riley holds out his hand and says. "G'day pleased to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you too Riley I've heard all about you."Dominic says.

Riley looks concerned until Dominic says. "Don't worry my friend it was all good. Kate said you're going to have morning tea with me."

Riley looks at Kate and she smiles and nods.

Riley grins at her and says. "Little Miss organization."

Dominic laughs and says. "It's the Manfredi gene it's a curse but we are who we are."

Riley laughs and follows Dominic and Kate back towards the church.

...

Stevie stretches, yawns and opening her eyes focuses on where she is.

Loneliness and sadness worse than she's ever felt pulls itself over her like a heavy blanket.

She concentrates, listening to the strange noise and then realizes it's coming from beside her bed.

Turning over she looks out over the side of her bed and even though she doesn't want to, a smile spreads across her face.

...

Nick is in the kitchen organizing breakfast when Tess arrives and says. "Alex's Utes outside."

"Well where is he?" Nick asks.

"I don't know I didn't hear anything during the night did you?" Tess states.

Nick shakes his head and asks. "Maybe Stevie took his car instead of hers."

"No hers is there too." Tess explains.

...

Riley and Kate stay and chat to Father Dominic for quite a while and when he says he has to go and visit a friend Kate asks who else he knows in the district.

She's shocked when he says Harry Ryan.

Kate questions Father Dominic and Riley sits back intrigued by the priests reply.

Kate invites her Uncle to visit her on Drover's Run and asks if he'd like to come for a Sunday roast.

Dominic agrees to meet her there at midday.

...

Alex is asleep on his back with Alexander asleep beside him.

Arriving in the early hours of the morning he'd laid out the swag beside Stevie's bed and grabbed Alexander from the cot in the nursery.

He'd be damned if they'd sleep under a different roof to him.

They were a family and he'd do whatever it took to fix this.

...

Stevie leans on her arm looking down at her husband and young son.

Both asleep on their backs, one arm is across their chest and the other tucked behind their heads, both are snoring.

Shaking her head Stevie smiles at the similarities between them.

"Alex! Alex!" Stevie calls softly.

Inhaling he opens his eyes blinks and smiles at her.

"Good morning beautiful.' He offers.

She tries not to smile and says. "I left you Alex what are you doing here?"

"I was scared to sleep on my own Stevie." He states.

"Since when have you been scared of the dark?"She questions.

"Not of the dark. I was scared that you'd get used to sleeping without me beside you."He says sadly.

Tears slip down her face and she quickly swipes at them trying to pretend they aren't there.

"Alex." She says softly.

"Stevie I'm so sorry I hurt you. I never meant too. I was actually trying to protect you but I think I may have overdone it." He explains.

"You think?"She quips.

He sits up and waits to see what else she'll say but hoping she'll just kiss him and everything will be back on track.

"Alex I think we need some time apart. Some space to figure out where we're headed."She states.

His heart drops, his hands shake and tears drip then pour in rivulets down his face.

"Stevie no please don't do this." He pleads.

...

Tess knocks and opens Stevie's door a breakfast tray in her hands.

"Morning! Nick made you some bacon and eg..." Tess begins to say and stops dead in her tracks.

Stevie looks at her but Alex doesn't he's leaning on his bent up knees.

Tess hears him sniff, her gut lurches, he's crying and she beats a hasty retreat.

"Sorry I'll take this back downstairs." She offers as she walks back to the door.

Stevie doesn't speak.

...

Harry Ryan has a huge smile on his face as he walks towards the car that has just pulled into the driveway.

Father Dominic Manfredi unfolds himself from the car and grinning says. "Harry I'm impressed you're a rose gardener I love roses."

Harry chats about the roses and then the two men sit on the veranda and have a coffee.

Dominic is thrilled with the program the two men have set up and Harry is tickled pink with it as well.

"Well I have to admit Dom I never thought I'd feel good about what we've done but I do. You know for every man that has been out here to work I've learned something about myself."Harry offers.

"Seeing yourself in others Harry."Dominic half questions and half states.

"Yes everyone has a story to tell don't they." Harry concedes.

"Yes and everyone deals with it differently." Dom replies.

"Any luck with your sons?" Dom asks.

Harry shakes his head and responds. "The eldest hates me more with every passing day and the younger one will talk to me but he's suspicious of happy Harry."

" Well you took a lifetime to inflict those feelings on them and you won't be able to undo it overnight." Dominic advises.

"I'm more worried about my eldest, he's so bitter and I think he'll end up like me." Harry states.

Dominic doesn't speak immediately as he thinks, then offers. "Didn't you say he has a wife and a little boy?"

Harry nods "Yes and she's pregnant with twins. "

Harry proceeds to tell Dominic about the posy incident and Alex's reaction.

Dominic tells Harry to be patient as his son has to work out that he is the only one that can change the anger that he feels.

"Anyway I best get going I've been invited by my great niece for a Sunday roast." Dominic states.

Harry is surprised when they realize Dominic will be lunching with Nick and Tess on Drover's Run.

...

Stevie has sat quietly waiting for Alex to gain his composure.

Wiping the tears from his face he says. "Stevie I love you please don't make me beg. I know you love me too. Separation isn't the answer we have to work this out together. Alexander doesn't need this and neither do the new bubs. I missed out on being with you with Alexander and I don't want to miss out again. "

She looks at him and says. "Alex the things you said last night and the way you spoke to me frightened me."

He sounds shocked but half jokes. "You've never been scared of me before Stevie."

She wipes a tear from her cheek and answers. "You've never sounded like Harry before."

He looks repulsed and says. "Please tell me I didn't sound like him."

Shaking her head she replies. "Alex you sounded just like him, there was venom in your words and a coldness that I've never heard before and that's why I ran."

"Stevie I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He gushes.

...

"I've known you for a long time Alex and I've never had trouble reading you before but lately I see an anger and hatred in you and I don't understand where it's coming from. You should be happy and it makes me so very sad that I can't make you feel what I feel."

Tears begin to slip down her cheeks as she continues.

"Alex I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I would do anything to make you happy. We have a beautiful property, our son is strong and healthy and a joy to be around and we have two new babies waiting to join our family." She says rubbing her swollen belly.

Then she adds." I thought I had given you all you ever needed or wanted but none of it seems to have made you happy."

Rising up on his knees her wraps her in his arms before she can push him away.

"Stevie I don't want to be like him. You know that. What can I do? I don't want to be separated from you or Alexander. I want us to be happy and I don't want you to be frightened of me."He gushes so close to tears again that it rips at her heart.

"Alex I don't have the answer that's why I thought time apart might help." She explains.

"No Stevie that won't help me at all. We are going to work this out together not apart. I don't want that to be us. A separated couple. It took too long to get here and we've had way too much heart ache already. Please don't take us down that path." He begs.

Pushing him back she touches his face and says "Alex you have to let the anger go. It's no good for you or for us."

He nods.

Alexander begins to stir.

Alex kisses her and says. "Stevie I love you and I'll do whatever you ask me to do to fix this."

She replies. "It's not about me Alex, it's about you. When you're happy, I am too and when you aren't it falls onto me. Fix you and everything else will fall into place.'

He gazes deeply into her eyes and feels shame for what he's put her through.

With a huge lump in her throat she softly asks. "Why aren't you happy Alex? Why can't I fill your heart?"

Her voice strains and falters and a rasping inhalation ends her words.

His heart breaks.

Holding her tightly he vows to fix this so she'll never have reason to doubt his love or to run ever again.

...

Downstairs Nick and Tess have nervously waited for Stevie and Alex.

Kate has rung ahead to explain about her Uncle and Riley joining them for lunch.

Nick is helping Tess with the meal preparation.

...

Tess and Nick have chattered backwards and forwards about what might or might not be happening upstairs.

"Well there's no yelling so I guess that's a good sign." Nick offers.

"Not really it may just mean she's already killed him.' Tess quips.

Both spin as Alex enters and answers. "No she hasn't killed me, although I was a little concerned myself there for a while."

"Well I guess you're lucky you're not married to a McLeod because you'd already be dead with the shabby behaviour you've displayed recently." Tess fires at him.

Even though Tess can see he's remorseful and obviously been crying she is unrelenting.

"We've got a visiting priest coming for lunch today Alex. I think it might do you good to stay and join us maybe some of his goodness will rub off on you." She pushes.

Nick warns. "Tess ease up it's none of our business."

Before Alex can add input Tess glares at Nick and then at Alex and says. "Oh yes it is. She's my best friend and he's your brother and their babies are our blood, they are all our family. It's very much our business and if we can't tell him to pull his head in who can?"

Nick remains silent.

Alex looks at her for a moment then steps forward and hugs her. "Thanks Tess point taken and we'd love to have lunch with you. Stevie needs a glass of water."

Nick grabs a glass and fills it handing it to Alex.

Alex hugs him and says. "Thanks for letting me know where they were and that they were safe. Any chance of some breakfast?"

Nick grins and says. "Reheated is the best you'll get this late in the morning."

Alex smiles and says. "Sounds good we'll be down in five."

...


	22. Chapter 22

As Father Dominic Manfredi pulls into the driveway of Drover's Run he can't help but wonder what sort of men Harry Ryan's sons are.

In the few short months he's known Harry they've had many in depth conversations.

By Harry's own admission he hadn't been a very good Father, he'd made his sons tough and strong but as far as love had gone he'd never shown anywhere near enough of that.

What kindness or gentleness they had was from their Mother.

Liz had always pointed out Harry's shortcomings and warned the boys that was no way to treat a woman.

Later in life Harry had managed to turn her view of life into a bitter and twisted one like his own.

She's meddled in their sons lives and until recently they had withdrawn from her as well, she'd been kept at an arms distance too.

Father Dominic had chatted to Kate as well and gleaned a completely different insight into the Ryan family.

If Harry Ryan's sons were as Kate told then it was more to do with their wives, their friends and actually in spite of their parents that they were the men they were today.

Pulling up at the house Dominic says to himself. "Right Harry let's see what Nick Ryan is like?"

...

Kate flits and fusses through the kitchen and dining room, cleaning as she goes.

Riley grabs her and hugs her saying. "Kate calm down he isn't the Pope!"

" I'd be more relaxed if it was the Pope Riley this is my great Uncle and what he sees today will go all the way back to my family."Kate offers.

"Are you ashamed of your life here Kate?" Riley asks.

She looks shocked and says. "Of course not."

"Then relax he seems like a nice bloke." Riley offers.

"He's not a bloke Riley he's a priest." Kate states.

"Without the collar he's just a man the same as me." Riley assures her.

"I'm just going for a shower Riley are you right to hang around for awhile on your own?"Kate asks.

"Yeah I might have a snooze for a minute or two on the veranda."He replies.

...

After a very late breakfast Nick and Alex had taken a walk and Alexander had toddled along with them.

Stevie remained at the house with Tess helping with the meal and the dining room setting.

"I guess we'd best drag out our finest dinner setting Tess?"Stevie offers.

Tess chuckles and agrees. "Oh yes Kate will be beside herself so we'd better show we appreciate we'll be dining with an esteemed member of the church."

"Can we have red wine Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Well they drink it in church so I'd say yes." Tess replies.

Stevie stops and says. "Oh no."

Tess looks alarmed and asks. "What's wrong?"

"We'll have to say grace won't we? We'll have to let the boys know so no one eats before it's said." Stevie laments.

Tess laughs and says. "Stevie I thought something was really wrong then."

...

The two girls work silently for awhile and then Tess says. "Wasn't much of a separation Stevie?"

Stevie smiles and says "He said he was frightened I'd get used to not having him sleep with me so he slept on the floor."

Tess smiles and says. "I'm sorry about barging in this morning. I didn't know he was there."

"It's ok I think we've worked it out. He said he'll try harder and I can't ask for more than that can I?"Stevie offers.

Tess rubs Stevie's arm and says. "He's a good man Stevie and he loves you so much."

"Yeah I know but I saw a glimmer of Harry Tess and it frightened the daylights out of me. I don't want to end up bitter and twisted like Liz was." Stevie states.

Tess laughs and hugs her friend and says. "No way that would ever happen Stevie because I'd set you straight."

Hugging her Stevie laughs and says. "Promise?"

"Promise." Tess replies.

With their two rounded bellies between them Stevie quips. "You're getting a bit fat McLeod."

"Take a look in the mirror Hall you're no oil painting at the moment yourself!" Tess chuckles.

"Hello!" A voice calls from the back door.

...

"So is everything all right again Alex?" Nick asks.

"Not quite but we'll work on it and it'll be better than before." Alex replies.

"Why did she run Alex?" Nick pushes.

Alex stops and gathering his thoughts responds. "She said she saw Harry in me and it frightened her.'

Nick looks shocked and says. "Well you should be bloody ashamed of yourself then."

"Steady on Nick I didn't do it deliberately." Alex admits.

"There is no place in a marriage for that Alex and if she runs again I won't tell you where she is?"Nick snips.

"Are you serious?" Alex asks.

"Deadly serious Alex." Nick states.

Alex stares at his brother for a moment, anger rising in him and then he thinks of Stevie's words...Let go of the anger...

Inhaling he replies. "Thanks Nick."

"What for?" Nick asks.

"Looking after my family." Alex replies.

Nick smiles at him and says. "They're my family too."

...

Tess and Stevie are sitting chatting to Father Dominic over a cup of tea when they hear the back door and the voices of Alex and Nick plus the chattering of Alexander.

He totters into the kitchen with a rose in his hand and takes it to his Mother.

Smiling she takes it from him and kisses him.

Alex says. "Alexander now this one."

Alexander takes the other rose from his hand and Alex turns him towards Tess and says. "Take it to Aunty Tess."

Tess picks the little boy up and places him on the remains of her knees as her rounded belly hides them and says "Is that for me? Oh thank you. Can I have a kiss too?"

The little boy reaches up to her and opens his mouth for a lovely slopping kiss.

...

Placing him back on the floor Tess wipes the dribble from her face and says. "He needs practice."

Alex laughs and swoops him up and says. "You wouldn't know a great kiss if you fell over it Tess. He's a bloody champion kisser aren't you mate!"

Alexander lurches at his Father and kisses him.

Alex wipes his mouth and says. "Beautiful."

They all laugh and Tess introduces them to Father Dominic.

...

Tess says. "Nick this is Father Dominic Manfredi. Father Dominic my husband Nick.'

Then she says. "And this is my brother in law Alex."

Alex holds out his hand and says. "Pleased to meet you Dominic."

Then looking at Stevie he says. "Hey cowgirl I really like that name do you?"

Stevie looks at him and says . "Sorry what did you say?"

He chuckles and walks over to her and kisses her softly but with great passion then asks. "Have I got your attention now?"

She chuckles and says. "How can I concentrate after that?"

Alex grins at her and says. "I like the name Dominic, do you?"

"Kiss me again and I'll let you know." She says softly.

As he's kissing her Kate walks in and exclaims. "Alex!"

Startled he turns and asks. "What?"

Kate makes eye gestures at the priest but says. "Can you help me in here please?"

"Yeah sure but you don't have to frighten me Kate." Alex offers.

...

Dragging him into the dining room Kate asks." Alex can you please refrain from doing that while he's here?"

"Kate relax! Stevie and I are married we're allowed to kiss in public." Alex chuckles.

Kate looks at him for a moment and grins and says. "Could you just restrict it to pecks then?"

"I'm not a chicken Kate I'm not going to peck her." He teases.

"Alex please this is really important to me?" Kate begs.

He smiles at her and says "I'll try to behave ok?'

She nods and says "Thanks. Oh and we'll have grace so don't eat before it's said."

He nods and smiles at her.

...

Later with everyone around the table Father Dominic says grace.

He asks for the homes and families of those present to be blessed and for kindness and understanding to be with them always and then he asked for the continued good health of the young Mothers and their babies.

Everyone sits quietly until he finishes with. "And I pray they've got a nice cold beer in the fridge for me. Amen."

Everyone laughs and says "Amen."

The conversations are lively and funny and Dominic thoroughly enjoys himself.

As they are almost finished desert the conversation swings around to his visit to Gungellan and he answers he was filling in for a colleague plus he knew his great niece was here and his friend Harry Ryan as well.

Immediately the conversation stalls.

Dominic is stunned at the reaction to Harry's name being mentioned.

"Please don't hold my friends against me, just class me as Switzerland, neutral territory and I do not get involved in family disputes. "Dominic offers.

"If you don't get involved how do you know there is a dispute at all?" Alex asks.

Dominic is surprised by the change in Alex's demeanour but replies honestly. "I met your Father..."

"My step father." Alex corrects.

Dominic replies. "Oh the way Harry speaks you are his son."

Alex shakes his head looking disgusted.

Stevie places her hand on his arm.

He looks at her and a trace of a smile reflects on his face.

She smiles.

Dominic notices the exchange between them and continues.

"I normally work in a shelter for homeless men and that's where I met Harry he'd just been released

from the lockup after the shooting incident."Dominic offers.

Alex pushes his chair back and leaves the room.

...

Stevie moves to stand.

"Stevie I'll go." Nick offers.

Father Dominic asks. "Would you mind if I tried?"

"You don't know him." Nick offers.

"He's a man that's been hurt by his Father. I can see that." Dominic states.

Kate looks pale and says. "Uncle Dom please don't get involved in this. Harry Ryan is a mean man and he's caused way to much heart ache and pain for one family. It's fine if he's your friend but please don't force him back onto this family."

Nick smiles at her and says. "Thanks Kate."

She says. "I've seen firsthand what he's done Nick and it hurts when I see you all upset."

Dominic rises and placing his hand on Kate's shoulder speaks in Italian. " Il tuo amico è un uomo buono Kate vedo che, non ti preoccupare non voglio forzare nulla a nessuno. Ho solo voglia di chiudere le ferite in modo che possa guarire."

She nods.

...

When Dominic leaves the room Stevie asks. "Kate what did he say to you?"

Kate smiles and says. "Your friend is a good man. I see Kate, do not worry I will not force anything on anyone. I just want to close the wound so it can heal."

Stevie smiles and says. "Come on lets clear the table."

They all chat and laugh about the meal and how well it went all things considered.

Stevie asks where Jodie is and Kate tells her she's gone out for the day with Rob.

Stevie raises her eyebrows and says. " I knew something was going on there."

Kate replies. " No Stevie they're just friends."

Stevie chuckles and says. "Yeah, sure Kate just like Alex and I were just friends."

Picking up Alexander, Stevie says. "Tess can I put him down for a nap?"

"Of course you can." Tess replies, then kissing the little boy she adds "Sweet dreams little man.

Stevie climbs the stairs, her breathing heavy with the weight of her son in her arms and her rounded belly taking all of her energy.

She changes his nappy then gently lays him in the cot.

Covering him she stands watching him.

She smiles.

As he drifts off to sleep she quietly moves back downstairs.

...


	23. Chapter 23

Alex is furious as he makes his way outside.

Listening to this bloody priest is doing his head in.

He thought it was just going to be a nice Sunday roast with family and friends, not being quizzed about Harry.

With the fight he'd had with Stevie yesterday so fresh and raw he really doesn't need more anxiety.

Talk of Harry makes him angry and he promised Stevie he'd let go of it.

How in the hell can he let go when this guy is rubbing salt into his wounds.

...

Outside Nick has joined Dominic and Alex with three beers in his hands.

Each takes a beer .

"See what you don't understand is Harry Ryan never did anything unless there was something in it for him." Alex offers then adds. "Isn't that right Nick."

Nick nods and says. "Yep and if he's taken on these homeless guys for you I'd bet my bottom dollar he's angling for something."

"Yeah I'd take that bet. It could be the free labour or brownie points when he has to face court but whatever it is, Harry does nothing unless there's something in it for him." Alex states.

...

Dominic is surprised by their comments but asks. "So you don't think he's finally reached a point where he can see what he's done wrong and is trying to fix it?"

Alex replies angrily. "He put my wife in hospital Dominic, my pregnant wife and my young son was in the house too when he fired four rounds into our home. What sort of a man does that? He did everything in his power to stop Stevie and I being together and he's been just as bad with Nick and Tess always meddling like we're possessions not people."

Dominic nods and says. "I'm sorry you have no faith in him."

"Faith oh we've got loads of that. We have faith that he's out for himself and it doesn't matter who he hurts or how. We've watched him our entire lives and there is no redeeming feature about Harry Ryan. Actually he made us tough and strong but for every strength you'll find a weakness. I've spoken to him and he appears happy but that just makes me wary because that always means he's up to something." Nick offers.

Alex agrees.

"I was hoping I could help you both heal.' Dominic offers honestly.

"Heal!" Alex questions.

"I'm sorry Dominic I don't mean to sound disrespectful but you have no idea who you're dealing with. He once offered to save Drover's Run if Tess got rid of Stevie. Have you seen my brother with his wife who in their right mind would stop that? He wanted to stop it because she believes in Alex and gives him strength and that didn't suit what Harry wanted. He couldn't manipulate Alex so easily with Stevie by his side." Nick states.

...

Alex face lights up and Dominic notices and watches as Stevie walks over to them.

Touching Alex's arm she asks. "Are you ok?"

He lifts his arm around her and says. "I've got you of course I'm alright."

She smiles at him and says. "Good answer. I've put Alexander down for a sleep so I just thought I'd let you know you can yarn for as long as you like I'm in no hurry."

He turns to face her and leaning down kisses her then offers. "Might be a nice time for a nap beautiful."

"No Tess and I are going to watch a movie.' She replies.

Alex laughs and says. "Ten bucks says you're both asleep when we get back to the house."

"You're on." She laughs as she begins to walk away.

He taps her on the bottom.

She turns and grins at him but keeps moving.

He stands smiling after her and Dominic watches.

...

Dominic offers. "I can see you love your wife very much Alex."

Alex smiles and says. "What's not to love?"

Dominic nods.

Nick laughs and says. "It's a shame the church doesn't let you marry you might understand us wanting to protect our wives Dominic."

Dominic turns to face Nick and says. "Oh I understand completely Nick. I am a man and I was in love once."

Alex and Nick are intrigued.

...

Dominic looks at Alex and asks. "You're wife didn't press charges but you did why?"

Alex looks angry and replies. "None of your business really is it."

Nick gets his back up and says. "Father with all due respect we aren't in your house we're in mine and I don't appreciate you badgering my brother. He had his reasons and they're his business not yours."

Dominic holds his hands palm up and replies. "You are one hundred percent correct Nick I apologize to you and to Alex."

...

They sit is silence for a moment and Alex asks. "So if you were in love why did you become a priest?"

Dominic replies. "I was foolish and didn't realize until it was too late that she was in love with me. The church encourages friendships with men and women and we had been friends for many, many years even before I entered the seminary college. I had feelings for her, deep feelings but I thought it was a one sided affair and she didn't say anything because she thought the church was my only love. My family had expectations; the church had expectations so I made the decision and walked away from her."

"Do you regret the decision?" Nick asks.

"Sometimes when I was younger I would see young couples with their little children and I would wonder what it would have felt like to be a Father. To be by my wife's side and hold her hand as she brought new life into the world. Sometimes I would wake from a bad dream and I wondered what it would be like to have her beside me and to hold me and tell me everything would be alright."Dominic offers softly.

Nick and Alex remain silent both realizing that what they've just heard is not something that should be repeated.

Dominic rallies from his daydreams and slapping his hand onto his knee laughs and says " We all live with such things in one form or another but I have no regrets all of my parishioners are my children and I get to marry people every day and baptise their babies and watch them grow and flourish. My life and heart is filled with love every day."

...

"I wanted to hurt Harry as much as he'd hurt me. That's why I pushed for him to be charged.

But I hurt my wife by doing that so I won't push anymore. She told me I have to let my anger go.

That doesn't mean I want Harry in my life. We have to live in the same area so I have to learn to be civil. My wife is happy with that so I will do all that she asks." Alex announces.

Dominic nods and says. "That is a beginning."

"No not a beginning. That's it. I will learn to say hello, a bit of small talk but nothing more. Nick and I together with our wives, children and friends are all I need."Alex growls.

Dominic nods.

Nick adds. "You seem like a nice bloke Dominic so I'm just going to warn you. Don't place too much faith in Harry because you'll find when you really need him he'll let you down or he'll turn on you and you'll be left standing wondering what in the hell you did or said wrong."

...

"Nick! Alex!" Riley calls.

"Over here!" Nick replies.

Riley runs up breathlessly and says. "Tess just took a call one of the fences is down at the front of the property and Drover's cattle are all the way up the road."

Alex puts his beer down and says. "Righto Father Dominic now you get to repay the free meal."

Nick adds. "Hope you don't mind getting your hands dirty.'

"Dominic laughs and says. " I was born in a paddock Nick.'

He runs with them.

...

By the time they get back to the house Stevie and Kate are pulling out of the yard.

Tess is standing waiting for the men to return.

Alex looks annoyed and asks. "Tess why'd you let Stevie go she's pregnant."

Tess chuckles and replies. "Well Kate needed a second and it was either Stevie or me and when I said I was going she said she'd wrestle me for the opportunity to go! So I let her."

He laughs and says. "She wouldn't let you go would she?"

Tess grins and says "No she didn't want to deliver my baby Alex some friend she is!"

Nick laughs.

Riley takes Dominic and Alex and Nick jump into the other car and follow.

...

By the time the men arrive Kate and Stevie have the cattle rounded up and are heading towards the nearest gate.

Father Dominic says. "My goodness they didn't muck around did they, there must be two hundred head there and two women have gathered them up."

Riley says. "They aren't just women mate they're Drover's girls. Tougher than most and if they'd had Tess with them they wouldn't have even needed us."

Dominic smiles and asks. "You sound proud of them Riley?"

Riley grins at him as he pulls the handbrake on and says. "You can ask any man in the district if they're a Drover's girl they'll work as hard as the men and are much easier on the eye. They're definitely a catch and if you're lucky enough to nab yourself one you don't ever want to let her go."

Dominic grins and asks . " Is that how you feel about my niece?"

Riley blushes and replies. "I've never taken a girl home to meet my Mum but with Kate I'd be more than happy too."

Dominic nods and smiles then changing subjects asks. "The two Ryan girls are they due at the same time?"

Riley laughs and says. "No Tess is due any day and Stevie still has a couple of months to go.'

"Oh I thought they were the same." He admits.

"Stevie's having twins that's why she looks so big." Riley replies.

"Well that explains a lot." Dominic says.

...

Together with the girls, Father Dominic, Riley, Nick and Alex soon have the animals back into the paddock and begin to repair the fence.

Father Dominic enjoys himself as he listens to the group joke, laugh and work together.

When they finish Nick slides his arms around Stevie and places his hands on her tummy.

She relaxes into his arms until Alex quips. "Are you two right there?"

Stevie glances back, realizes its Nick, laughs and says. "Yeah he's just holding the babies for me to give me a rest. Sorry Nick I thought you were Alex."

They all laugh.

...

"Geez Stevie how do you sleep with all that movement?" Nick asks.

Alex says "Try and sleep with her belly in your back that's fun.'

Riley grins and asks. "Are they moving now?"

Nick chuckles and says. "None stop mate.'

Stevie pulls her top tight and says "You can see them moving Riley look."

Riley walks over and smiles broadly and says. "Oh Wow."

Stevie says "Here give me your hand."

He raises his hand and Stevie gently places it onto her stomach then reaching she grabs his other hand.

They all watch his face.

Kate beams at Riley's expressions.

"Stevie that's amazing." Riley gushes.

"Yeah it is." Stevie says softly.

...

Alex walks over and quips. "If you've all finished I'd like my wife and my children back thanks.'

Wrapping her in his arms he states. "You must be exhausted.'

She grins and says. "A little but I've enjoyed the day.'

"Yeah me too." He offers.

"Well come on, back to the house for a coffee or a beer." Nick announces.

"Or a hot chocolate?" Stevie asks.

Nick quips. "You'll get fat."

"Too late mate look at her she's had gallons of the stuff."Alex laughs.

She elbows him and he pretends he's hurt.

Father Dominic laughs with the others and think yes it's been a lovely day.

...


	24. Chapter 24

Many months have passed and life has changed dramatically for the Ryan's and their friends.

Nick and Tess welcomed their son Logan Jack Ryan into their lives.

Logan was a big baby and a difficult birth.

Tess had struggled to regain her strength and both Nick and Tess had been guarded but finally grateful when Liz and Bryce had offered to stay to help.

Tess worried Liz would take over the baby but she had done the complete opposite and took on every other job that she could ,so Nick and Tess could spend as much time together with Logan as possible.

...

Bryce was a wiz in the vegetable garden much to Tess's delight and surprise.

He'd rebuilt the compost bins and set up a worm farm and dragged Alex over to help rebuild the fence so he could free range the chickens without them damaging the vegetables.

Then he'd built a small pen and bought three little khaki Campbell ducks and a drake so they could forage about in the vegetable patch for slugs and snails.

Bryce had laughed when she'd named them Calvin, Carol, Cath and Coral or collectively The Campbell's.

He'd joined in the fun by painting a small sign that read Campbell Manor for the duck house.

Tess loved listening to them and watching them as Calvin would lead them single file into the vegetable garden every morning and then they'd spread out until Calvin called for them to return, dutifully the three girls would follow him single file back to the safety of Campbell Manor.

...

On warmer days Tess would sit out by the garden and chat to Bryce, gleaning all the knowledge he had on permaculture.

Some days Liz would bring morning tea out and the trio would sit together and chat.

Tess found their company comforting and their conversations thought provoking.

Without effort on either side they were becoming a family and leaning on each other.

Tess was pleasantly surprised by it all and watching Bryce and Liz with Logan was beautiful.

They took great delight in him and showered him with love and gifts.

After almost a month they'd headed back to Adelaide and even though Tess was strong enough to move on with her life, she missed their company.

She was greatly surprised.

...

Nick was all and more she could want in a husband and Father to their little boy.

He loved her more every day and she'd giggle when he'd appear at the door of the kitchen and when she'd ask what he wanted it had always been the same answer either a kiss or a hug.

Even in the early days after Logan's birth she felt his love and his desire for her and she longed to make love to him because she wanted to make him happy.

Time and healing dragged by and she was happy that he still wanted to hug and kiss her although he never pushed for more even though she knew he wanted so much more.

She'd confided in Stevie and the two had laughed about how frightening it was the first time after a baby.

Something that was so natural to them had changed.

Stevie had advised to not rush but to wait until everything just happened.

She had been right and when Tess had stopped worrying and thinking about it, everything just happened, naturally.

Nick had been so very, gentle and caring.

Later when they'd spoken about it he'd confessed he'd been terrified too, so frightened he'd hurt her or that she wouldn't want him near her again.

Everything had resumed as it had been before Logan came into their lives but Tess felt a stronger bond to Nick and a new intimacy and he always made he feel beautiful and desired.

Amazed, she loved him more than she thought possible.

...

Stevie and Alex's twins had arrived two weeks earlier than expected and were both good weights.

Alex had pushed for them to name one Dominic but Stevie had resisted and their identical twin boys had ended up being called Cooper James Ryan and Blake William Ryan.

Stevie had loved everything about the pregnancy, birth and even after she came home as busy and as tired as she was it was all so much better having Alex with her.

For Alex it had all been completely overwhelming, the fear, the joy, all the highs and lows had all evaporated as he watched his sons being born.

It made him think of Claire and Charlotte.

Of a time not so very long ago.

The emotions brought back to the surface so raw and feelings almost new again but gently entwined into his new life and his new loves.

Wrapping his memories of Claire sweetly around his feelings he tucked her back into a small corner of his heart, satisfied she would be happy for him.

He wept like small child.

...

In between the births of Alex and Nick's children they'd had to deal with Harry and the defamation case.

Alex was amazed that after it was all over and they'd won, it had felt like a hollow victory because he didn't feel the need to justify himself to anyone.

Alex's eldest son was the image of him and no one in their right mind would ever question his parentage.

But he was happy for Stevie too; that it proved Harry had lied about her and if there was anyone that had any doubts this proved they were wrong as well.

...

They'd stayed with Greg and Jill Milton while they were in Adelaide and Stevie was right, their three little boys were so very cute and so damn polite.

Alex was smitten with them the minute he laid eyes on them and took to rolling around on the floor with them and with Alexander at every opportunity.

Stevie was initially embarrassed but soon relaxed and realized Greg and Jill loved that Alex took the time to engage their boys in rough housing play.

...

When all the court cases were done Jill had hired a sitter and they'd all gone out to dinner and invited Bryce and Liz along too.

Although Stevie was very tired by then, she'd had a lovely time with Jill and was thrilled that Bryce and Liz had fitted in with their friends and she'd felt relaxed and happy.

With only three and a half weeks free before the twins were due Alex, Stevie and Alexander had headed back to The Station.

...

Life felt like it breezed on by and suddenly the babies were turning six months old.

Stevie was back working on the farm carting three little boys with her and enjoying every minute of her time outdoors.

Tess and Stevie went to town together every Thursday and had lunch at the pub.

Sometimes Nick and Alex joined them and sometimes it was just the girls with all the babies.

Stevie cherished her days with Tess as they could discuss things of a more personal nature.

Years had changed Stevie from when she and Tess had first met.

These days Stevie hugged easily.

She could laugh at her old self now, so closed and guarded.

First Tess, Jodie and Kate had eroded her tough facade and then Alex and their babies had turned her into someone else.

Stevie knew she was still tough but now she was soft too and she was proud of that fact.

What man or little boy doesn't want his wife or Mother to be that soft place you can fall when you need too?

...

Tess's face was beaming on the day the girls sat at the pub and she'd told Stevie she was pregnant again.

"Already! Congratulations Tess that's brilliant." Stevie gushed holding her friend.

Tess laughed and said. "We're just trying to catch up to you and Alex."

They'd laughed when Stevie had replied. "Well hopefully you'll pass us before I fall pregnant again. I'm exhausted Tess."

Tess looked at Stevie and said. "I really want a little girl Stevie."

Stevie smiled and replied. "So you can call her Claire?"

Tess nodded and looked a bit teary.

Stevie hugged her and whispered. "I'll keep my fingers crossed Tess and if there is a God in heaven he'll send her to you."

Sitting back a little teary herself she quipped." We'll send an SOS to Father Dominic he can put in a good word as well!"

They'd laughed.

...

"Funny how life works isn't it?" Tess mused.

Stevie nodded. "You might have been sitting here with Claire instead of me."

"Or both of you which would have been nice for all of us." Tess offered aware that she'd made Stevie uncomfortable.

"Well Alex could certainly keep up with two women." Stevie quipped then looked embarrassed by her own words.

Tess laughed and laughed.

Stevie's mouthed dropped open and as she put her hand to it, she laughed as well and said. "Oh god Tess don't you dare repeat that."

Which just made Tess laugh more.

Stevie laughed too.

...

Surprisingly Father Dominic had stayed in touch with all of them.

None of them were church goers but took to going to visit him if they happened to be in Adelaide.

He always met them with his big smile and open arms.

Father Dominic was enthusiastic about his work and how all men must reach down to help another soul in need.

His enthusiasm was catching and they helped where they could.

He'd send flyers when he was organizing to raise funds for the shelter, always with a personal note attached asking after their families and friends and always signed with a blessing.

Stevie and Alex along with Nick and Tess had offered donations each time and laughed about how they'd started something that would last a lifetime.

Father Dominic was Kate's uncle and obviously roping people into help was in the Manfredi genes.

Kate was extraordinary at getting things done and asking people to help and was on just about every committee in town.

...

Harry Ryan had stayed away from them and on the odd occasion they'd see him in town or at the pub everything was ok.

Alex had tried so very hard and could now at least say hello or good morning if he saw Harry out and about.

Stevie was more than happy about that as each time they saw him it got just a little easier.

Alex was pretty damn proud of himself too and rightly so.

Just under a year ago he could have gladly strangled Harry Ryan with his bare hands and now he could walk into the same room as him and say hello.

He still wasn't comfortable with Harry paying attention to the Ryan babies but Alex hoped one day his anxiousness would disappear about that issue too.

He knew deep in his heart Harry desperately still wanted his Ryan Empire and Alex thought I'll be buggered if you'll use my children for that.

Secretly Alex knew the longer he and Nick stayed estranged from Harry the more Harry would hurt and a part of him enjoyed being able to inflict than on Harry Ryan.

You reap what you so old man he thought.

...

Kate and Riley were still seeing each other and Riley had actually taken Kate to meet his Mum which had been a huge success.

Raelene Ward was thrilled by their visit and loved everything about Kate.

Finally Riley had brought a girl home.

Raelene couldn't have been happier for him.

Not only was Kate beautiful but she was strong and independent and Raelene liked that about her.

Raelene especially liked the changes in Riley the way he behaved around Kate and the way he looked at her made his Mother's heart bulge.

Yes Kate was definitely good for Riley Ward.

...

Kate had then dragged Riley kicking and screaming to meet all of her extended family but he needn't have worried as Father Dominic had smoothed the way for him completely and Kate's family had all but fallen over themselves to have finally met Riley Ward and sit a talk to him.

He found it particularly funny that all the women chased after the men feeding them and generally taking care of them throughout the day.

Kate's Nona had taken him under her wing and stuffed him full of food to a point he felt like a turkey being fattened up for Christmas.

Riley caused quite a stir when he'd insisted on helping clear the table and help to dry the dishes,

When Kate had whispered. "Italian men don't do that."

Riley laughed and said. "I'm not Italian.'

Kate's father eventually dragged Riley outside with the men to drink wine which Kate found hilarious.

Riley wasn't used to the strong homemade version and was quite wobbly when it was time to leave.

Her father appeared quite happy with Kate's boyfriend even though he wasn't Italian.

Kate was thrilled at her family's approval of him.

...

Jodie and Rob were still obviously keen on each other but Rob was a bit of a recluse and everyone found that a bit odd.

They all liked him and he was kind and gentle with Jodie so they accepted he was just shy.

Jodie wanted more from him but whenever they appeared to be moving forward it felt like there was an invisible cord that held him back from her.

She was in love with him but as yet had said nothing.

He sent mixed messages and she was so confused.

...

Alex is in the office opening mail and stopping smiles at the colourful page in his hand.

Standing he walks into the living room where Stevie is sitting feeding one of the babies.

Walking over to her he plonks himself casually onto the arm of the chair and says. "Who's this?"

Stevie grins and asks. "Well who do you think it is?"

He laughs and replies. "A little bit tricky when he's half buried in your chest."

She releases the baby and begins to sit him up.

He begins to grizzle so she lays him back down.

He latches on makes some funny little noises then settles.

Alex laughs and says. "That would be Blake.'

Stevie laughs and advises. "You need to work out which ones which before I wean them."

"I can't for the life of me tell them apart Stevie you need to put bracelets on them or dress them in different colours or something."He offers.

"Alex its easy Blake is a little thinner in the face."She advises.

He throws his head back and laughs loudly. "Stevie they're both as fat as mud with the chubbiest cheeks how can you say ones thinner in the face?'

She shrugs and says. "Well I can tell them apart you need to work out a way for you."

...

"There's an invitation here for a big charity fundraiser from Father Dominic." Alex states.

Stevie looks at him and says. "If you kiss me you can tell me about it."

He grins and leans down and kisses her.

She giggles and asks. "Ok so where it and what is it?"

He laughs and says. "Ummm it's a big swanky polo match followed by a huge Gala ball."

Stevie smiles and says. "Well that's different for Father Dominic, I thought it would be a cake stall or something like that, you know a fete or a car boot sale. So where is this do?"

"Here."Alex states.

Stevie looks at him and says. "Since when?"

Alex laughs and says. "He's only asking Stevie he's not telling."

"Oh "She sighs as she releases the baby and stands.

"Here let me take him. Have you fed Cooper yet?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I have earlier." Stevie replies as she does her clothing back up.

...

She moves over to grab a fresh nappy and Alex watches her.

All her baby weight had gone and her figure is completely back.

She's still so very beautiful and he loves watching her hips as the sway side to side when she walks.

She laughs as she kneels onto the floor to change the little boy and says. "Mesmerized again Alex?'

Leaning down beside her he replies." Yes, sprung again."

She leans over to kiss him and says. "Alexander's asleep too.'

He glances at her and raising an eyebrow says. "Matinee Mrs Ryan?"

She nods and whispers. "Maybe a nap afterwards?"

With lightening speed he takes over from her and changes the babies' nappy.

With his arm around her shoulder and his son nestled against his chest they move upstairs and place the child in his cot.

...

Sometime later they're awake and in the shower and Alex asks. "What do you think about the Charity Ball and polo match Stevie?'

"I think it's a great idea, might be a good bit of PR for the farm too.

I'm sure I could organize it, I could get Kate, Tess and Jodie to help and money isn't an issue but what about accommodation and getting people out here?" She offers.

"Well we'll ask around a bit and see what we can come up with." He responds.

"Can't hurt." She answers.

...

"Hmm."He sighs and leans to kiss her.

Running his hands down her sides, over her hips and onto her thighs.

She giggles and says. "Again Alex?"

"Well the boys are all still asleep. We shouldn't waste an opportunity should we?" He whispers as he trolls little kisses down her neck.

As the water cascades over them he runs his soapy hand over her back, sliding it slowly over her hip around her waist and back up to caress her breast.

She moves away from him a little enjoying the sensation.

Holding her face his kisses entice her.

Whispering in her ear he tells a story of what he wants to do to her and how it makes him feel while slowly sliding his hand down her stomach.

His lips reach hers and he plunges his tongue into her mouth as his hand explores.

Shivers explode through her.

"You're wet." He whispers.

Softly she teases. "Well I'm in the shower."

Smiling he moves his hand.

She arches her back.

Her head feels light while muscles pull up and a tingling sensation builds.

He holds her on the verge of pleasure then whispers. "Turn around Stevie."

She leans on the shower wall and he moves in behind her.

Wrapping himself around her.

Rhythmically he moves.

His breath warm on her skin his hands touching, delivering charges of vibrant pleasure at every stroke and movement.

He whispers in her ear.

She listens as his breathing changes.

It excites her.

She thinks about how he must feel.

Loving the effect she has on him.

With her head resting against her arm on the cool tiles she slides one hand over his.

He smiles knowing what she wants.

Her instinct is to stop moving and enjoy everything but she moves with him until she knows he feels the same as her.

Finally spreading his hands wide he runs them down her back holding her hips.

She's never told him but she loves this sensation of his huge hands holding her as he takes control.

Holding her hips tightly pulling her back into himself till he finally stills.

His breath short, sharp, dragging in as much air as he can.

Loving, soft kisses on her neck and his whispers send shivers across her skin and goose bumps run over her body.

"Oh god Stevie don't you wish that feeling lasted longer?" He sighs.

"Feel my heart Alex if you made it race any longer than you do I'd probably drop dead." She replies breathlessly.

He turns her to face him and kisses her softly then hugs her tightly squashing her up against himself.

"God I love your body." He states.

"What about my mind Alex?" She chuckles.

"Yeah I love that too but I don't always need your mind. Moments like this I'm very happy with just your body." He chuckles and rubs his chest across hers.

She laughs and says. "Right I think I've been used and abused sufficiently for one day I think I'll get dressed now."

As she moves to get out of the shower he taps her on the bottom and quips. "Yeah get that mind thinking about the charity ball."

He smiles as he listens to her laugh.

...


	25. Chapter 25

Stevie has been feeding out the stock and Alexander and Blake are fast asleep in their car seats.

Cooper with his ruddy cheeks is quite restless and obviously teething as Stevie has spent much of the early hours of the morning walking the floor with him.

Pulling the car to a halt she's lifted him from his seat and left the music gently playing on the radio.

Reefing the tail gate down she hoists herself onto the back and leaning up against the remaining bales undoes the buttons of her shirt and flips the clasp on the front of her bra releasing her breast.

...

Manoeuvring Cooper into position she inhales deeply, relaxing as her breast tingles and the milk lets down.

The baby sucks greedily at first then settles into a contented drowsy milk filled daze.

Stevie smiles as he suckles and then stops, suckles then stops.

Almost like getting bites on a fishing line she muses.

Spring sunshine shines down on them and the warm afternoon breeze plays with the leaves on the trees.

Stevie feels her eyes getting heavier.

...

Shifting slightly she rests her head back on one of the bales as Cooper sucks harder, woken slightly by her movements.

Smiling at him she gently runs her hand across his beautiful chubby little face.

With his eyes closed a smile runs across his tiny lips.

"Hey no smiling, concentrate on the drinking."She coos softly.

His little smile fades and he repositions his hand on her breast.

She closes her eyes and sleeps too.

...

Late in the afternoon Kate and Jodie are bringing in a small mob for crutching in the morning.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! , come on Ya! Ya! Ya !" Jodie calls.

"How's everything going with Rob Jodes?" Kate inquires.

Jodie frowns and says "Yeah good."

Kate reads her best friends face and says. "But?"

Jodie grins and says. "But I can't quite put my finger on it but something isn't quite right. Don't get me wrong he is a really, really nice guy but I feel like he's hiding something."

Kate laughs and says. "I think you're over dramatising again Jodes."

Jodie laughs and says. "Yeah probably you know me Kate always needs to dig a bit more."

They both laugh and push the mob on.

...

Riley and Alex have returned a herd of cattle to one of the paddocks closest to the house and are on their way back when Riley says. "Looks like it might be smoko over there Alex.'

Alex grins and following Riley's hand, spots Stevie's Twin cab Ute pulled over near a small group of trees.

Alex grins and says. "She has more smoko stops than you and I mate. I'll have to see about getting her pay docked."

Riley laughs at Alex's reference to Stevie stopping to feed the babies as she works.

"I wouldn't go saying too much Alex I've heard she sleeps with the boss."Riley teases.

"Well that's funny because I always thought she was the boss!" Alex exclaims.

They share the joke.

Alex stops his horse and says. "You go on and I'll see you back at the house."

...

Nick and Tess arrive back at the house and Nick grins when he glances over and Tess is asleep.

Pulling the handbrake on she rouses stretches and yawns.

"Oh are we home already that was quick."Tess says as she opens the car door.

Nick calls. "You have been asleep for two hours Tess it wasn't quick at all."

He smiles listening to her giggle as she opens the back door and undoes Logan's safety harness.

Tess glances at Nick and grinning says. "Well I feel refreshed now husband."

He laughs and shakes his head.

...

Kate and Jodie come out to greet them.

Jodie grabs Logan from Tess's arms and kissing his cheek and says. "Oh hello handsome boy."

"Sheep in ok Jodes?' Tess asks.

"Yes all done and we've fed out, locked the chickens and ducks away and organized everything for crutching tomorrow. Oh and Alex rang to remind us about the dinner at the pub tonight!"Jodie offers.

Kate has helped Nick with bags of groceries and is coming back with the second load when she asks. "Who's this?'

They all stop to watch as a brand new F 250 Ute pulls in and a small blonde woman slides to the ground.

Walking around from the side of her car she smiles broadly and says. ""G'Day I'm Grace Kingston I'm looking for Tess McLeod."

Tess smiles and holding out her hand says. "Hello I'm Tess McLeod actually I'm Tess Ryan now, how can I help you?"

The two women shake hands and Tess introduces Grace to everyone.

Kate frowns, deep in thought and says. "Kingston ...Kingston I know that name. I've heard it before."

Grace grins and says. "Actually it's my Mother's maiden name; I took it when I started riding the circuit."

Kate smiles broadly and says. "You know Stevie Hall!"

Grace chuckles and says. "Yeah I do really well but I haven't seen her in years. Do you know her too?"

"She used to work here!" Kate exclaims enthusiastically.

Tess interrupts and says. "Kingston my aunt's maiden name was Kingston!"

Grace smiles and replies. "That's my Mum."

"You're cousins?" Nick asks.

Grace grins and says. "Yes that's right our Dad's were brothers. I had a letter from Regan and she said she'd met you and been out here. Then I thought why not go at see the famous Drover's Run! So here we are."

...

Nearing the Ute Alex realizes Stevie is fast asleep he stops the horse and sits admiring the view before him.

His horse tosses his head and the bit jangles in its mouth.

Stevie stirs and stretches one arm above her head.

Her eyes are still closed and her breast bare.

The sleeping baby having released her.

...

Again the horse moves the bridle jangling.

Stevie's eyes fly open.

Alex grins as she focuses in the bright sunlight.

He sees her relax.

"How long have you been there?" She asks smiling at him.

Shrugging his shoulders he replies. "Just a couple of minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asks.

"I was enjoying the view." He replies as he throws his leg across the horse to dismount.

Dropping the reins he takes the baby and leans over and kisses Stevie running his hand across her still bare breast.

"You're cold." He whispers.

She giggles as she begins to cover herself up and says. "And you're a pervert but I won't hold that against you."

Still in a whisper he replies." Do you really need to get dressed?"

Glancing at her watch she laughs loudly and replies. "Yes I do because we need to get home to get ready to go out."

As he straps the baby into the car seat he replies. "Damn I almost forgot about that."

Closing the passenger side door he walks around to her now sitting in the driver's seat.

Leaning into the car he kisses her again and says. "I'll see you at home."

"Ride fast." She calls as she pushes the accelerator.

Launching himself onto his horse he turns for home and clicks the horse to a gallop.

...

"You're Regan's sister?" Jodie asks.

Grace replies. "Yeah that's right."

"Oh wow that's incredible; I don't think Stevie knows you and Regan are sisters." Kate states.

"Come in for a cuppa. Are you going to stay with us?" Tess gushes.

"Well I thought we'd get a room at the pub." Grace replies.

"We?" Tess asks.

They all turn as a baby cries.

Grace moves to the car and returns quickly with a little blonde baby with the softest of brown eyes. Despite having obviously just woken up has the cutest smile on his face.

"We are Henry and I." Grace offers.

Tess and the girls gush. "Oh my god he is so cute. How old is he?"

Grace brushes his hair from his eyes and grinning says. "I'm biased but I think he's pretty damn cute too and he's almost eight months old."

Nick grins and says. "You can't stay at the pub with a baby when you've got family here Grace. We've got a spare cot plus we're having dinner with Stevie tonight so you can catch up."

Grace smiles and says. "Are you sure? "

Tess says. "Yeah of course we are, but we won't tell Stevie. You can be our surprise guest."

...

"Stevie are you sure you don't want to leave the boys with John and me?" Joyce asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "No they'll be right Joyce they've had a big sleep this afternoon so hopefully no one will be grumpy."

Joyce finishes cleaning the kitchen bench where she has been baking trays lined up and replies. "When you hired me, I thought babysitting was part of the deal but you never let me."

Alex has joined then with both Cooper and Blake in his arms and Alexander toddling along behind.

Stevie smiles at Joyce and says. "If this fundraiser goes ahead that we're planning we'll really need you then so don't fret Joyce it will happen."

The phone begins to ring and Alex hands Cooper to Joyce and answers it. "Alexander Station, Alex Ryan speaking...Oh hello...yes...When? Yeah I guess so...Well where are you now? ...Stevie and I are having dinner at the pub so if you're there before we leave we'll give you a lift out...yeah...What happened to your car?" Alex laughs loudly and asks. "So where is she now? God she must be related to Stevie...Yeah... Yeah see you after."

Stevie has a frown on her face and her arms are crossed she stands looking at him.

He smiles points at the phone and says. "Marcus."

"Your brother?"

"Yeah he's meeting us at the pub." Alex replies.

"Hhh I finally get to meet him."Stevie says.

"Yeah he was going somewhere with his girlfriend and they had a fight and she drove off and left him." Alex chuckles.

Stevie doesn't look amused. "And the reference to me was?"

He tries not to grin and offers. "Marcus said his girlfriend is gorgeous?"

Stevie says. "Yeah right! Get in the car Alex before I drive off on you for lying to me."

Joyce laughs as he wraps his arms around Stevie and says. "Oh don't be like that Cowgirl."

Grinning she says "Come on let's get this show on the road.'

Alex takes Cooper from Joyce and says. "We'll have another for breakfast in the morning Joyce, possibly two if the girlfriend turns up."

...

Pulling up to the pub Alex and Stevie grab the boys and head inside exchanging greetings with locals as they move through to the dining room.

"Hey Jane why have we got five high chairs we only need four?" Alex calls to the barmaid.

"Nick rang and said to add one."Jane replies.

Alex looks at Stevie and says. "Must be one of Tess's mates."

"I was talking to her earlier and she never said anything." Stevie offers.

"Want a beer? Alex asks.

"Yes please. Listen I'll get them I just want to go to the bathroom first anyway."Stevie offers.

...

The noise level lifts considerably when Jodie, Rob, Kate, Riley, Grace, Tess and Nick with the two little boys walk into the pub.

Alex waves them over and notices the cute little blonde with the pretty smile chatting to Tess.

Jodie has a little blonde boy in her arms and Alex assumes that's who the high chair is for.

Greetings exchanged Tess introduces Grace as her cousin.

Alex smiles broadly and says. "Pleased to meet you Grace."

Shaking his hand Grace checks him out. What a honey she thinks but replies. "Yeah pleased to meet you too Alex."

...

Grace moves off to the bar.

Standing waiting she's aware of someone beside her but doesn't look as the barmaid approaches and asks what she'd like.

A voice beside her says. "Jane you're certainly letting the standards slip if you serve her."

Jane looks shocked when the Blonde that walked in with the Ryan's quips. "Well she let you in so obviously they have no standards."

Stevie laughs and so does Grace.

Jane places her hand on her chest with relief and laughs as Stevie says. "Grace bloody Kingston what cattle truck did you fall off?"

"Good to see you too Hall."Grace chuckles as the old friends hug.

...

"What have you been up too?" Grace asks.

"Quite a lot actually."Stevie replies.

Grace grabs her left hand and looks at the diamond wedding and engagement rings and says. "Well he obviously likes to decorate you."

Stevie grins and says. "Yeah I guess. He's a really nice guy Grace come and meet him you'll like him. What made you stop here of all places?"

"I came to meet my cousin."Grace offers.

"What here in Gungellan? Who is it I know everyone in the district?"Stevie asks.

"Tess McLeod." Grace replies grinning.

Stevie laughs and says. "She's my sister- in- law."

Grace registers, pointing at Alex and quips."Oh so the honey over there is yours."

Stevie beams but quips. "You've already checked him out then?"

Grace laughs and says. "Yes maam what's he like in the sack? His brother's a bit of all right too isn't he?"

Stevie roars laughing and says. "You haven't changed a bit Kingston and I'm not telling."

Grace looks deep in thought then says. "Oh I know who he is now, he used to ride the circuit didn't he?"

Stevie nods.

Grace says. "If the rumours are true he was could just about get you off just from whispering in your ear."

Stevie laughs but looks at her and playfully growls. "Grace! Do you mind keeping that to yourself that's my husband?"

Grace chuckles and says. "In that case I can only say you are a very lucky girl."

Stevie says. "Come on let's sit down."

...

The group has a fabulous night and Stevie chats with Grace about her little boy.

"Grace he is so cute and those eyes."Stevie offers.

Grace replies. "They're his Father's eyes."

"And where's he?"Stevie asks.

"I'm not sure." Grace replies.

Stevie doesn't pursue the subject.

...

Alex passes Blake along and calls. "Stevie he needs you."

Still talking to Grace Stevie loosens her top and when Jodie hands Blake over she lifts her top and feeds her baby.

Grace chuckles and says. "Times have changed Stevie."

Stevie nods and says. "Yeah they sure have. So are you staying with Tess and Nick?"

"Yes for tonight anyway."Grace replies.

"If I give you a map will you come out to our place before you go and stay for a couple of nights? It would be so good to catch up properly."Stevie states.

"I'd like that."Grace replies.

...

Marcus walks through the pub door and asks the barmaid if the Ryan's are here still.

"Yes they are. Straight through that door and you can't miss them. Noisiest bunch here tonight. Actually any night they're here they're the noisiest."Jane replies.

He grins and follows her directions.

Walking into the lounge Alex spots him and waves him over.

...

Standing Alex holds out his hand and says. "Glad to see you made it safely Marcus."

Marcus shakes his hand and the Drover's girls check him out.

Alex introduces him to Stevie who is seated beside him and now feeding Cooper.

"Marcus this is my wife Stevie and Stevie my brother Marcus."Alex states.

Marcus hasn't realized she's feeding and after saying hello pleased to meet you places his hand on the baby's head and asks "Who's this?"

Realizing his mistake he moves back a bit blushes and says. "Sorry."

Stevie laughs and says. "You're right this is Cooper."

Marcus is unnerved and blabs." Well he looks like a happy man."

Alex frowns at him Stevie tries not to laugh.

Marcus shakes his head and says. "That didn't come out the way it was supposed to at all. Shall I go out and come back and we can start again?"

Stevie grins and holds her hand out and says. "Hello Marcus I'm pleased to finally meet you."

He laughs and taking her hand says. "Pleased to meet you Stevie."

...

Henry is sitting with Kate and holding her shoulder jumps up and down giggling and laughing at Marcus.

Kate quips "Gee he likes you."

Marcus turns and smiling reaches for him and the little boy squeals with delight.

"Well he should he's my son. Where in the hell is Grace?"Marcus growls.

Everyone looks stunned.

None more than Alex.

...


	26. Chapter 26

Grace Kingston is chatting to a guy at the bar.

He offers to buy her a drink.

"Sure why not!" She smiles.

"No she doesn't want it mate." A voice beside her states.

Looking up she growls. "Who asked you?"

Taking her by the arm Marcus states. "Grace he wants more than to buy you a drink."

She pulls her arm from his grasp and says. "What do you care? Maybe I want more than the drink!"

He looks hurt and she sees it and regrets what she's said. "Marcus I'm sorry."

"Can we talk about this somewhere more private please?" He pleads.

...

Over at the table Alex is holding Henry and says. "Wow another nephew and I didn't even know he existed."

Stevie smiles and says. "He's very cute."

Alex smiles and says. "Yeah he is."

"Do you think Bryce knows?" Stevie asks.

Alex looks at her and says. "I have no idea."

"I wonder where they met." Alex muses.

Stevie glances over at the bar and says. "I wonder what the fight was about."

...

Nick moves over and sits down and says.' Well I didn't see that coming!"

Alex quips. "No me neither."

Nick asks. "So you wanted ideas about this fundraiser?"

Stevie says. "Yes we did. I'm surprised he asked for a polo game and Gala Ball I thought we'd be more suited to a rodeo and a concert."

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah I guess but polo will bring in bigger punters than a rodeo."

Stevie nods and says. "I didn't even think of that. What do you think Nick can we do it?"

Nick offers. "Well Tess and I were talking about it and we thought if we can get around accommodation and transport we'd be ok."

"Yeah that's what Stevie and I thought too."Alex offers.

...

Kate has leant over and offered. "Riley thought about asking scouting Australia about hiring tents and we could donate some of the profits back to them."

Rob says. "If you limit the number of people that can come you'll make it exclusive and it will be easier for bedding and transport."

Tess says. "You could have three lots, expensive- fly in by chopper and upmarket tents, then bus them in and other tents or drive themselves and swag it."

"Do we really have to supply bedding couldn't we let them sort that out themselves? Any of the polo players will have fifth wheelers or horse floats." Stevie states.

"Maybe we need to ring the polo association and find out if they're interested first?" Nick states.

...

At least the Ball would be easy, a huge marquee and loads of grog, get caterers in and do a big spit roast type meal." Alex says.

Jodie says. "It's a fundraiser for a shelter for goodness sake if people are willing to donate they shouldn't expect too much. It's about charity not their comfort."

Stevie says. " I thought it would be good PR for the farms as well Nick."

Nick nods and says . " Sounds good. Maybe we could ask the district if they'd like to do market stalls and the CWA ladies could do devonshire teas?"

" What about if they have children how will we entertain them?" Tess asks.

" Face painting, animal nursery and a jumping castle.' Kate offers.

Stevie shakes her head and says . "This is getting bigger and bigger maybe we shouldn't do it."

" I think we should it'll be a lot of fun Stevie ." Alex states.

...

Marcus walks back over to the table and sits down.

Grace follows and quietly sits nearby.

Alex has been trying to distract Henry for a little while as he's getting grizzly.

Alex asks . " Does this little bloke have a bottle or something I think he's hungry."

Grace states. "He doesn't drink from a bottle."

Alex grins and says. " Well then, I'm not much good to him am I?"

" Well you could try and feed him but I don't think he'd be very impressed." Grace chuckles.

Alex passes him to Grace and loosening her top she lays the baby across her lap and begins to feed him.

After making a few funny little noises , followed by some gulping sounds the baby settles.

" He's happy now." Alex says then takes a mouthful of beer.

"Yep same thing makes his Father happy too!" Grace quips.

Alex chokes on his beer coughing and spluttering.

Stevie grabs him a serviette.

Alex wipes his face as he continues to cough and splutter.

"You'll get used to her Alex don't worry." Stevie says patting his back trying not to laugh.

...

The group continues to discuss the fundraiser and Marcus asks a few questions then offers up information on marquee hire and event hire and tells Alex if he rings Bryce he'll give him the numbers and names of people who would probably come on board to help a charity for a minimal fee.

After an hour Stevie feels confident that they can organize the event if everyone helps.

They all agree it would be a lot of fun to watch a polo match and to have a Ball so close to home.

Alex looks at Marcus and says . " So are you coming home with us or heading over to Drover's Run with Nick, Tess and Grace?"

Marcus glances at Grace and she replies . "I'll go where ever you want Marcus."

Tess says . " Go with Marcus Grace we don't mind and just come and visit with us whenever you want."

Marcus looks at Tess and says . " If you're sure, I'd really like to stay at Alex's tonight."

Tess smiles and nods .

Alex flicks his phone and dials. " Hello John. It's Alex. Good thanks ..listen could you do me a favour please . My brother and his girlfriend and their baby will be coming home with us and I was wondering if you could ask Joyce to get the guest bedroom organized for us please...Um he's about eight or nine months old...Yeah that would be great ...yeah we're just leaving now..Ok thanks..."

...

Alex jumps into the F250 with Marcus as Stevie and Grace wanted to play catch up on the way home.

Nearing Alexander Station Alex and Marcus are still discussing the polo match and Gala Ball.

Alex changes subjects and says . " Marcus we don't know much about each other and you can tell me to mind my own business but.."

Marcus glances at him and says. " Why did she leave me on the side of road?"

" Well Yeah.' Alex replies.

" We've been together off and on for a couple of years . We've been travelling around and I want to stop . Henry needs stability, a home that doesn't have wheels on it. Grace had a not so happy childhood and is afraid of settling down."He replies.

...

"Where would you settle?" Alex asks.

" I don't know really. We've got a very healthy bank account so we could buy some land and build a small house straight up and then later build something bigger. But she won't even look at land so I've hit a brick wall.' Marcus adds sadly.

" Why aren't you married?" Alex pushes.

Marcus looks annoyed and says " Do you want to know what colour my jocks are too?"

Alex laughs and says . " Nah but I just thought asking her to marry you might make her feel like you're going somewhere together and things are more concrete."

Marcus tilts his head and makes a funny face and replies . " I hadn't thought of it that way I never asked because she didn't want to stop travelling so I thought she definitely wouldn't want that!"

...

"Does Bryce know about Henry?" Alex asks.

Marcus shakes his head.

" Our place is just up here Marcus on the left. When are you going to tell him?" Alex says as they near the gate.

Marcus looks at him and says . " Well it took him twenty odd years to tell me about you so I reckon I can return the favour."

" Did you know he lives with my Mother?" Alex asks.

Marcus nods and says . " Yeah I've spoken to her on the phone she seems nice."

" Yeah I was surprised, Bryce seems to have mellowed her which is good."Alex offers.

"Do you see them much?" Marcus asks.

" Not a lot but when they come up they're usually here for a week or two." Alex replies.

" So you get to play happy families." Marcus accuses.

Alex is wary and offers. "No I wouldn't say that but he's making an effort and the boys love him. Must be difficult for him, I know it is for me sometimes. I want my children to have grandparents so I have to try and meet him half way."

" Do you think it's worth the trouble?" Marcus asks.

" If it had been up to me I probably wouldn't have put in much effort but Stevie reckons bottom line he's my Father and the boys Grandfather and none of us are without stuff in our past that we wouldn't like to change." Alex says .

" I don't know if I could be that forgiving Alex?" Marcus says honestly.

" I won't tell you what to do mate because you probably wouldn't listen anyway but perhaps if you saw Bryce with Henry you might feel different. I think he's trying to get it right with the next generation. I can see changes in him but I don't know him like you do." Alex replies.

They leave the conversation there both thinking about the situation.

...

Stevie and Grace have pulled up at the front of the house and started carrying the boys and the bags inside.

Marcus and Alex pull up behind them and while Marcus unclips Henry from his car seat Alex finishes unloading Alexander from their car and grabs the nappy bag.

Reaching the front door Marcus says . "Bloody hell this is flash.'

Alex laughs and says . " It's just home to us but I agree it's a bit flash. Stevie chose it."

...

Grace had the same reaction a minute earlier.

" Are you leasing this place Stevie?" Grace asked.

" No it's ours.' Stevie replied as she kicked her boots off inside the front door.

Grace did the same and followed Stevie inside .

...

Joyce meets them part of the way through the living area and says . " Hi I'm just on my way back to our place, the cots set up in the guest room and there are scones on the bench for supper."

Stevie smiles at her and says . "Joyce you didn't have to do that but thank you. Joyce this is my friend Grace. Grace this is Joyce."

Grace holds her hand out and says " Pleased to meet you Joyce.'

Joyce says . " I'm the housekeeper."

" Joyce ." Stevie growls.

Joyce chuckles and says . " I'm her girl Friday."

Grace laughs and says. " That sounds more like Stevie I couldn't imagine her having a housekeeper."

...

Alex and Marcus catch up with them and Alex introduces Marcus to Joyce .

" Joyce is our guardian angel isn't she Stevie when ever we're stuck she comes to our rescue." Alex states.

Joyce beams and says ." I best get out the door before my head gets too big to fit. I'll see you all at breakfast."

...

" It's still early do you want to have a coffee or some wine?" Alex asks.

Marcus looks at Grace and she replies. " I'd love a cup of tea but can I put the little fellow to bed first?"

Alex takes Blake from her and says " Yeah sure come on and I'll show you your room."

Fifteen minutes later the four are back downstairs.

...

Marcus watches as Stevie and Alex work together to prepare a platter and then they grab beer and wine and walk into the living area.

Grace sits on one of the large chairs and Marcus sits nearby .

Alex sits down and lays one leg on the couch and the other on the floor Stevie plonks herself in between his legs and he gently wraps the other one across her.

It's natural to them but Grace says. " There's other chairs."

Alex looks at her and says . " Yeah but if I want to kiss her she'll be too far away."

Grace nods but looks puzzled.

...

" So where did you two meet anyway?" Alex asks.

" I was jackarooing up North and went to one of the camp drafting weekends and she picked me up." Marcus says grinning at Grace.

She grins at him and says . "Yeah the pickings were slim that weekend."

He laughs loudly and says. " Oh please you couldn't believe your luck when you caught sight of me."

Grace giggles..

...

Stevie says . " Lift your shirt Marcus."

Alex looks at her strangely.

Marcus does too but lifts his shirt.

Stevie roars laughing and says . " You weren't wearing a shirt the first time she saw you ."

Marcus frowns and says . " How did you know that?"

"She 's a sucker for toned stomach muscles." Stevie offers then adds  
"You never stood a chance Marcus."

Grace pretends to growl and says . " Stevie you aren't supposed to let him know that!"

Alex quips. "I should show you mine Grace."

Stevie turns to look up at him and says " If there is to be any you show me yours and I'll show you mine it will be with me thank you very much."

He smiles at her and kisses her softly and says " Want to take this upstairs?"

She giggles and says . " We've got visitors."

He pretends to whisper and says . " I could get rid of them."

" Pace yourself Cowboy pace yourself."She warns .

He laughs.

Grace raises an eyebrow at Marcus and he winks and grins.

...

" So that was just one weekend something must have clicked if you're still together and have the little bloke?" Alex offers.

" Love at first sight mate love at first sight. I left my job and I've been following her ever since. Couldn't imagine my life without her in it." Marcus says softly.

Grace looks at him and he winks at her again.

She smiles.

" So are you working at the moment? Because we sure as hell could use some help around here."Stevie offers pressing her hand onto Alex's leg.

" Yeah if you decide to hang around for a while we have so much on our hands at the moment you'd be doing us a huge favour." Alex states.

Grace replies. " We don't stay anywhere for very long."

Marcus looks at her and says . "Grace we have to work soon and I'd really like to hang around here for a while?"

She looks annoyed and replies. "What about what I want Marcus?"

In a clipped voice he replies. "That's just it Grace it's always about what you want."

Stevie and Alex feel uncomfortable.

...

The following morning Grace and Marcus are sitting at the kitchen bench drinking freshly brewed coffee when Stevie breezes into the room.

" Morning." She offers.

" Morning Stevie ." Marcus offers softly.

" Yeah morning." Grace replies.

"Morning Joyce something smells nice." Stevie calls .

"Good morning Stevie. It's just waffles. I thought they'd be nice for a change." Joyce replies.

Looking back at Grace and Marcus Stevie asks. " Did you sleep well?"

" Yeah ok." Grace answers.

Marcus's eyes roll and he replies. " The bed was awesome Stevie and I haven't had that good a sleep in months."

Stevie nods and grins. "Good I'm glad."

...

The kitchen door opens and Alex lopes in with three little boys dangling in his arms all looking freshly washed.

"Morning all."He greets them.

Stevie gathers up the high chairs and Alex deposits them one by one.

Wrapping his arms around Stevie he says . " Good morning Beautiful."

She hugs him tightly and says . " You've already said Good Morning."

" Well we've got Grace , Marcus and Henry with us so I figured it's an extra good morning."

...

Releasing her he reaches over and grabs a waffle.

Breaking a piece off he puts it in his mouth and offers. "Thought we'd take you for a spin around the farm this morning then take a ride out this arvo if Joyce would like to babysit for an hour or so?"

Joyce beams and says . " Finally I get to babysit."

" So that's a yes is it Joyce?" Alex grins.

" Yes it is." Joyce replies.

He nods then looking at Grace and Marcus asks . "So is it a yes from the both of you as well?"

" I'm in." Marcus offers smiling.

" Yep sounds like fun to me." Grace adds.

" Right breakfast then." He states as he begins to help Stevie and Joyce with the meal.

...


	27. Chapter 27

Drover's shearing shed is noisy, hot and smelly as the crew break for lunch.

Tess greets them all with the Ute packed with food, drinks and baby Logan.

She notices Nick's face and walking over to him asks. "Are you alright Nick?"

Leaning down he kisses her and says. "I feel better now you're here."

She looks concerned and asks. "Feel better? So you're not well?"

"My legs playing up a bit we must be in for rain." He replies.

"Come up to the house and I'll rub something on it for you." She urges.

He grins at her.

She smiles back.

"I'll have lunch first shall I?" He asks.

"Yeah keep your strength up." She says straight faced.

...

Harry Ryan is in Adelaide and has caught up with his friend Father Dominic.

The two men sit chatting about all manner of things and eventually the subject of the fundraiser comes up.

Harry is intrigued by what Father Dominic tells him and says. "That's an awfully big event Dominic do you think they'll say yes?"

Father Dominic smiles and offers. "I have every faith in them Harry they are such a good group out there. In the past anything I have sent them they've replied quickly and always been very generous."

"Well if I can help with anything at all please don't hesitate to ask. Although I won't be able to help on the day I don't think I'd be welcome anyway."Harry offers.

Dominic looks at his friend and asks. "Still not welcome Harry?"

Harry shakes his head and says. "No I don't think I ever will be but it's my own fault."

"Would you like me to speak to your family again?" He offers.

Harry smiles at him and says. "No Dom you've done more than enough at least now Alex is civil to me and even stops to chat from time to time. Who knows in time to come he may come around?"

Dom smiles and nods and thinks you've come a long way Harry Ryan.

...

Together they discuss the venue and what might or might not happen and Harry offers suggestions for transport and caterers.

Harry asks about whether or not it would be invitation only or an open event.

"I think perhaps an open event with some invitations going to certain people that are known to be generous towards charities or who can benefit us in some way." Dominic announces.

Harry grins and says. "To ensure it's a success."

Dominic smiles and says. "Of course my friend."

They both laugh.

Harry thinks that can benefit us in some way.

...

Joyce grins as she hears the noise level rise as the group arrives back from touring the farm.

Cooper is grizzling so Stevie sits straight down and begins to feed him.

Alex places Blake in one of the high chairs and says. "Marcus do you want to put Henry in here?" Pointing to the other one.

Before he can answer Grace replies. "No he's right I'll feed him now anyway."

Marcus hands the little boy to her.

...

"Right Joyce what can I do to help?" Alex asks.

"Nothing thanks Alex it's all ready." Joyce replies.

"Well come on and we'll dish up then." He offers.

"It's just stew and fresh rolls." Joyce states.

"Sounds good, I'm starving." Alex replies.

Alex grabs bowls from the cupboard and lines them up as Joyce begins to fill them.

"Here Marcus come and grab these rolls out of the oven and put them on that tray." Alex orders.

Grace leans over to Stevie and quips. "He's quite domesticated isn't he?"

Stevie looks at him then back at Grace and smiling says. "Yeah he's the whole package."

...

"Is John joining us for lunch? And where's Riley? I thought he'd be back by now."Stevie asks.

Joyce replies. "John will be here any minute and Riley's about somewhere as well. I think he was getting horses ready for you."

Half an hour later the meal has been eaten and Stevie is feeding Blake.

Alex has taken Cooper and changed him and placed him in his cot along with Alexander who had almost fallen asleep in his stew.

Grace takes Henry upstairs and returns quickly with the monitor.

Alex arrives back and places a monitor on the bench then turning to Riley asks. "Did you want to come for a ride with us Riley?"

"No thanks Alex. Kate rang before and apparently Nick's leg is playing up so I thought as it was my afternoon off. I'd head over and give them a hand with the crutching." He replies.

Alex frowns and looking back at Stevie says. "Maybe I should go too?"

She nods.

Marcus says "I'll come with you."

Alex looks at him and asks. "Can you shear?"

"Can a duck swim? Of course I can bloody shear." Marcus grins.

...

Grace and Stevie have a fabulous afternoon and are gone for almost two hours .

" Stevie this place is magic ." Grace announces.

" Yeah we're really lucky I found it Grace but wait until you ride Drover's Run. It has to be one of the prettiest properties in the district. Even though I live here Drover's Run will always feel like home. It changed me." Stevie offers.

" How long were you there for?" Grace asks.

" I arrived when Claire was still alive and she hired me . After she died I worked as the overseer for a couple of years. It's a magically place Grace it changes you." Stevie offers.

Grace asks. " So you knew Claire?"

Stevie smiles and nods. " Yeah she was a really good friend that's how I met Alex through Claire. Alex was going to marry her."

Grace looks shocked and says . " But how he is with you?"

Stevie smiles . " After Claire died it was so awful for him and Tess and we used to talk and hang out together and somewhere along the line things changed."

...

" Did you know Jack McLeod?" Grace asks.

Again Stevie smiles and says " Yeah everyone knew Jack McLeod he was a great bloke , brilliant farmer but he never seemed to quite work out how women operate. That was probably his biggest downfall."

Grace nods and laments . "Dad was the same. Funny how neither of them were good with women and yet they both ended up with all daughters."

Stevie smiles and says. " McLeod's Daughters all individuals and all pig headed and gutsy."

Grace quizzes ." What do you mean pig headed."

" Alex was talking to Marcus and he said how he'd like to settle down and how you won't so he has to keep following." Stevie offers.

Grace grumbles. " He doesn't have too. He's his own man."

Stevie looks softly at her friend and says . " Grace he loves you and adores Henry blind Freddie can see that. He would do anything you want and you know it. Why wont you stop? What are you frightened off?'

" He's just scared he'd loose Henry." Grace states.

" Grace that is so unfair and wrong. I've seen the way he looks at you and as much as he may be afraid to lose Henry its you he's terrified of losing. Stop being so selfish and listen to him and watch him because if he does get tired of chasing you you're the one that will live to regret it. Good men and I mean really good men are hide to find."

...

Late in the afternoon Drover's shearing shed is finally quiet.

As the crew does the final clean up.

Tess and Nick stroll down to the shed with Logan.

Marcus, Riley and Alex bowl out and almost bump into them.

"All done Nicholas!" Alex calls.

"What all of them?" Tess asks.

"Yes every last one." Riley adds.

"That's what happens when you put three male egos into one shearing shed." Jodie quips grinning.

Nick laughs and says. "Who won?"

"Alex did by two sheep." Kate offers grinning then adds. "They ran me off my feet Nick. I should get paid double time for the effort I've put in today!"

They all laugh.

Nick says. "Oh Alex Mum rang and they're coming up to stay for a couple of weeks."

Marcus looks concerned but before he can speak Alex says. "When? Are they coming here or my place first?"

Nick twigs and says. "Oh shit they're going to your place first."

Alex dials The Station. "Hello Joyce is Stevie there? Hi have we got visitors yet? No? Bryce and Mum are coming to stay today...Yes...No he hasn't...Right...Hang on... Marcus do you want Stevie to send Grace and Henry here?"

Marcus looks stressed and rubbing his hand over his face he replies. "No but tell the girls I want to tell him myself."

"Stevie are you there? ...Yes tell her to stay put but Marcus wants to tell Bryce himself... Yes ...that's right...We'll be as quick as we can be...I love you too... Bye."Alex hangs up.

...

Back at the Station Bryce and Liz are just pulling in when Riley, Marcus and Alex pull in behind them.

"Oh lucky Marcus lucky." Alex offers.

"Yeah at least I can talk to him before they get inside." Marcus offers.

"Do you want me to hang around?" Alex asks.

"No you stink and need a wash." Marcus jokes.

Alex looks at him carefully and offers. "Of course you smell bloody lovely don't cha mate?"

Marcus grins and replies. "How would I know, all I can smell is you and him?"

Chuckling Riley says. "Hey don't bring me into it. Get out of the car so I can put it away.'

...

Climbing out Liz is all smiles and Bryce is too initially and then he spots Marcus.

Alex walks towards them with a smile on his face and offers. "Well you two stuck up on me didn't you?"

Liz looks concerned and says. "We rang Nick he said he was going to tell you?"

"Relax Mum it's alright he did. We've been over on Drover's helping the girls with the crutching Nick's legs playing up." Alex replies and he bends to kiss her cheek.

Marcus joins them and Alex says. "Mum have you met Marcus?"

She smiles and responds. "We've spoken on the phone. Hello Marcus I'm glad to finally meet you face to face."

He holds out his hand and says "Yeah pleased to meet you too."

Then looking at his Father he says. "Hello Dad."

Bryce studies him for a moment and then holding out his hand says. "Hello Marcus it's been a long time."

...

They begin to walk inside and Marcus says. "Dad can I speak to you and Liz for a moment before you go in."

Alex says. "I'll go and have a quick shower."

Alex places his hand on Marcus's shoulder as he walks passed.

It's meant to be a supportive gesture Alex hopes he understands that.

Marcus looks at him and a smile flashes briefly across his face and an understanding passes between the brothers.

Marcus inhales and hopes Alex is right that by having Liz in on the conversation will soften Bryce's response somewhat.

...

Stevie meets Alex at the back door and says. "What's happening?'

Alex grins and quips. "Hello I missed you too."

She smiles and says. "You smell have a shower and I'll show you how much I missed you."

He leans and kisses her.

"Marcus is talking to them outside and I told him to keep Mum with them it might help." Alex offers.

She nods and says. "Your clean clothes are in the downstairs bathroom chuck your clothes straight in the washing machine."

...

Grace and Stevie are sitting in the kitchen and Stevie has been trying to keep Grace calm.

The thought of meeting Marcus's Father has unnerved her especially because Marcus hasn't told him about Henry.

Alex arrives in the kitchen, barefoot and only dressed in jeans and carrying his shirt.

Grace is delighted with the sight of him.

He doesn't notice.

...

Stevie can you put some antiseptic on my back please.

"I'll do it for you Alex." Grace offers.

He looks blankly at her.

Stevie says. "Piss off Grace you're not touching him."

Alex laughs and says. "I feel violated now Grace."

Grace laughs loudly.

...

Alex hands Stevie the cream and she says. "Turn around. Geez Alex what did you scratch it on?"

"We had a bit of a comp and one of my sheep decided to try and high tail it out of the shed before I was ready and I grazed by back on the Shute." He offers.

She smoothes the cream over his shoulder blade and then placing the lid back on moves over to wash her hands in the sink.

His hands slide around her waist and he whispers. "You said you'd show me how much you missed me."

He steps back and she turns around smiling up at him and says softly. "That might be a little tricky we've got visitors.'

He kisses her teasingly; he runs his hands all the way down her back cupping her backside he pulls her against his groin.

"I really need you Stevie." He whispers.

He can hear her breathing has changed a little when she says. "Please don't make me feel like this when there is nothing we can do. I'm not leaving Grace here on her own."

Grace is far enough away that she can't hear them but quips. "Do you two want to get a room?"

"Yes." Alex says as Stevie says. "No."

They both laugh.

Grace laughs too.

...

Bryce Redstaff can be as mean and as harsh as Harry Ryan but he does it with a bottled calm that makes the veins in his temples rise.

He speaks through a clenched jaw with words that drip with anger.

"You mean to tell me I have an eight month old grandson that I know nothing about!"Bryce states in a voice filled with restraint.

"Yes you do and his name is Henry Joseph Turner." Marcus states.

"And his Mother?" Bryce asks.

"Grace Kingston actually its McLeod but she rides under Kingston." Marcus states.

"Rides what?" Bryce questions.

"Horses."Marcus replies.

Liz asks. "Does she ride the circuit Marcus?"

His face softens as he replies. "Yes she does she holds an Australian title."

Liz looks at Bryce and offers. "Like Stevie and Alex used too."

...

Bryce looks at her but starts back on Marcus. "If I hadn't turned up today when would you have told me?"

Marcus shrugs and replies. "Probably when I saw you."

"He is eight months old and you've only just told me. I thought you were more responsible than that." Bryce growls.

Marcus is furious and his face is red when he spits his words at his Father. "How bloody dare you say that to me? I have a brother in there that you hid from me for twenty odd years you sanctimonious old bastard. Enough! I don't have to listen to this."

Marcus storms inside.

...

" Well you didn't handle that very well." Liz sighs then adds." Poor Marcus."

" Poor Marcus ?" Bryce asks incredulously.

Liz shakes her head at him and says . " I know what it's like to be shut out of your children and grandchildren's lives and if you're as smart as I think you are I'd suggest you get in there quick smart and apologize before he takes his girlfriend and their son and disappears out of your life forever."

Bryce looks at her.

"Bryce why didn't you tell him about Alex?" She asks.

" Fear mostly of how he'd react." Bryce offers.

" Well I guess you reacted exactly how he feared you would."Liz states.

...

Marcus has stormed inside and growls. " Grace upstairs now."

She looks stunned but follows him .

Alex asks . " Marcus are you alright?"

Marcus looks at his brother and says . " I was great until you suggested I tell the old bastard."

Before Alex can respond Marcus and Grace continue upstairs.

Stevie places her hand on his arm and she can feel the tension in him. " Alex stay out of it."

He turns towards the door and angrily says ." Too late Stevie I'm knee deep in it already."

...

...


	28. Chapter 28

Upstairs in their room Marcus is dragging their bags and clothes out and throwing them onto the bed.

Grace is shocked by his behaviour and the anger and sadness in him.

She yells at him. "What in the hell are you doing Marcus?"

"We're leaving. We'll head up North again." He yells.

She recoils from his words, his anger.

She's never seen him like this.

He's such a quiet, gentle man.

...

"Marcus what happened? What did he say?" She asks.

He keeps throwing things on their bed, stuffing things into their bags.

"Marcus tell me?"She pleads.

"Same thing that's happened my entire life. No congratulations, just accusations of what I didn't do. How irresponsible I am. How disappointed he is."Marcus yells at her and she can see the pain on his face and feel the emotion in his words.

She steps forward and hugs him.

He holds her so tightly that she can hardly breathe.

"Let's go Grace, tonight wherever you want to go. So long as we're together I'll be happy." He says and she can hear something in his voice she's never heard before.

She steps back and looks at his face

Her heart breaks when she sees his tears.

"Oh Marcus no please don't." She whispers.

He shakes his head, his chin twitches and he says." I just want you and Henry to have what I never had. I want to have more children with you Grace and I want all of our children to grow up under the same roof with the same parents and for them to know we love each other and them. I want them to know we love them no matter who they are and that we're proud of them simply because they're ours."

She holds him unable to find enough words, her throat tight with emotion too.

"I love you." She whispers so very softly.

He hugs her tightly.

...

Bryce and Liz are still standing on the path leading to the house deep in discussion when Alex hurtles towards them.

Liz spots him and sees the anger on his face and steps between him and Bryce.

"Alex calm down." She offers.

"Calm down! What in the bloody hell did you say to him?'Alex growls looking at Bryce.

"That baby is eight months old! Eight months!" Bryce says and Alex can hear the anger.

"Take a bloody look at yourself Bryce. Marcus was in his twenties before you had the guts to let me know about him! He's twenty odd years ahead of you!" Alex yells.

"Stay out of it Alex it has nothing to do with you." Bryce snarls.

"Nothing to do with me? Listen to yourself! He's my brother and we're trying to build a relationship. I was the one that suggested he tell you! My nephew and his mother are upstairs with Marcus packing as we speak. I want to know who my nephew is and you've just ruined that thank you very much and you did it in my bloody home so it does have a lot to do with me."Alex snarls back at him.

Bryce glares at him.

"Tell me what you're really pissed off about Bryce?" Alex questions.

"Answer me!" Alex yells.

Bryce looks at him and says. "He shut me out! He always shuts me out!"

...

Alex stands looking at his Father shocked by his response.

Both men look at each other trying to figure out what to say next.

"Who's this?' Liz asks.

Alex turns and watches as Grace surges towards them.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think you are treating him like that. He's a man not a small child?" She accuses her voice full of emotion.

...

Stevie paces.

Trying to work out how to fix this.

Turning she runs upstairs.

Opening the guest room door without knocking she's shocked by the sadness on Marcus's face.

"Sorry to interrupt Marcus." She states as she walks swiftly to the cot and lifts Henry from it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcus asks.

She doesn't reply until she reaches the door. "Fixing this mess.' She replies.

...

Grace is in full fight mode.

Alex has gone into peace mode as he grabs her and drags her back away from Bryce.

Liz shouts. "Enough! This is ridiculous."

Bryce is angry and shocked at this small blonde woman and the tirade she has just unleashed on him.

Alex wraps his arms around Grace and says. "Calm down Grace."

He resists the urge to laugh at the comedy of the last scene as he literally picked Grace up as she verbally ripped into self restrained, unflappable Bryce.

Protecting her man it's a good sign Alex decides.

...

Liz looks up and Stevie is striding towards them with a small blonde child in her arms and Marcus is hot on her heels.

"Stevie stop." Marcus yells.

She walks faster.

Henry is awake and snuggled into her chest.

Calmly she stops at the group just as Marcus reaches her.

...

"What in the hell are you doing Stevie?" Grace growls.

Stevie ignores her.

"Bryce this is Henry your grandson." Stevie states.

Everyone stops.

"Stevie take him back inside now." Marcus demands.

Stevie looks at him and in a soft but calm voice says. "Shut the hell up Marcus.'

Grace is about to speak, Stevie glares at her and softly says. "And you as well.'

Then looking at Bryce and Alex she quietly demands. "In case either of you get any ideas you can shut the hell up as well and listen to me."

Alex grins at her.

...

"Right! Now that I have your attention, this sweet little baby has absolutely no idea what's going on. All he needs is too be loved and nurtured. In the future he'll have absolutely no idea about the childish and disgusting behaviour that you've all displayed here tonight. I'm thrilled to have this beautiful little soul as my nephew and I'm enjoying getting to know Marcus. Grace is one of my oldest and dearest friends and I was initially shocked but now thrilled with their connection. I want my boys to grow up knowing their Aunt and Uncle and their cousin. Now if you would like the same for my boys and this dear little man you can come inside and have a cup of tea and behave like sane, rational adults?" Stevie states and then turning she walks back inside.

...

Tension fills the air and anger still lurks but each person standing there feels slightly ashamed of themselves.

No one moves or speaks for what feels like forever.

Then Grace says. "She's scary Alex!"

He tries not to laugh and says. "Yeah she is especially when it comes to children."

"Well I'm going inside for a cuppa and to meet Henry and hopefully I'll get to hold him." Liz states as she pushes passed them.

...

Alex still has his arms wrapped around Grace and asks. "Is it safe to let you go now?"

"I don't know I'm kinda enjoying this." She quips.

He laughs as he lets her go and looking at Marcus says. "Can't you control her?"

Marcus replies. "What and spoil all the fun!"

Alex looks at him and in a serious voice asks. "Are you alright"

Marcus shakes his head but he doesn't expect what happens next.

Alex hugs him and says. "Sorry mate I didn't think it would be this bad."

...

"You're not gunna kiss me are you?" Marcus asks.

Alex pushes him away playfully and says. "Nah I prefer redheads."

Marcus has a small smile on his face.

They begin to walk inside and Bryce says. "Marcus."

Turning he looks at his Father.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I was hurt and I took it out on you and I was wrong."Bryce offers.

Grace looks at Marcus and then at Bryce and before Marcus can say anything she says. "If you ever hurt him like that again I will personally make sure you never see your grandson again. Do we understand each other?"

Bryce looks at her and says. " Blackmail?'

" Call it what you want but make no mistake mate you won't get a another chance. Do we understand each other?' She pushes.

"I think we do." Bryce replies quietly.

"Good and my names Grace by the way." She states and holds out her hand.

She notices the corner of Bryce's mouth turn up as if to smile as he takes her hand and says. "Hello Grace my names Bryce."

"Would you like to meet your grandson Bryce?" She asks.

A small smile crosses his face and he replies. "Yes I'd like that very much thanks Grace."

Alex leans over to Marcus and whispers . " And she reckons Stevie's scary!"

Marcus quietly chuckles.

...

Inside Stevie is a bundle of nerves waiting to see what will happen.

As the door opens she holds her breath to see who it is.

Liz smiles broadly and says. "Well done Stevie you've shocked them all into silence."

Stevie smiles nervously and holds up one of her hands to Liz and its shaking.

Liz walks swiftly to her and hugs her and rubbing her back offers. "Oh you poor thing. Don't fret I'm sure they'll all work it out.

Stepping back Liz looks down at the little boy in Stevie's arms and says. "Hello aren't you gorgeous."

Henry smiles at her.

...

As Stevie passes Henry to Liz the door opens and the rest walk inside.

Alex moves over to Stevie and holds her.

He can feel her trembling but doesn't say anything, he just holds her until it stops.

Placing a small kiss on her lips he says. "Want a cuppa or a beer?"

"I need to get dinner started before the boys wake up." She replies.

"I'll help you." He says.

She nods.

...

Fifteen minutes later the monitor alerts them that one of the babies is awake.

"I'll go." Alex offers and heads upstairs.

Stevie continues with the final meal preparation.

Then grabbing herself a glass of water , moves into the living area.

Bryce and Liz are sitting quietly talking to Grace as she feeds Henry.

Alex and Marcus arrive back downstairs.

Marcus is freshly showered and has Alexander in his arms and Alex has both Cooper and Blake.

Alex hands Blake to Stevie and says. "Blake was the one crying."

She begins to feed him.

...

Cooper grizzles wanting to be fed as well.

Grace asks. "Stevie can't you feed them both at once?"

"I can but I'm not doing it in mixed company Grace. He'll be right."Stevie states.

Bryce stands and says. "Feed your babies Stevie I'll read the paper in the kitchen until you've finished."

Grace says.' Marcus make yourself scarce.'

He grins and says. "Right."

Both men walk out of the room.

...

Stevie undoes the other side of her clothing and Alex grabs a pillow and positions the baby for her to hold him.

"Are you right?' He asks.

She smiles and nods at him.

Walking from the room he joins Marcus and Bryce in the kitchen.

Grace laughs and says. "I can see why you wouldn't want to feed both of them in mixed company Stevie. Both the girls are completely on show aren't they?"

Liz laughs.

Stevie laughs too and says. "Yes it's a little bit more difficult to be discreet when you're feeding two."

...

Fifteen minutes later.

Stevie walks into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Alex smiles at her and says. "I've already checked it Stevie it'll be ready in about half an hour."

She picks Alexander up and kisses his cheek and asks. "Have you been helping Daddy with dinner?'

The little boy nods and slides his hand down his Mothers top and says "Milk Mummy."

Alex winks at her as she replies. "Mummy's milk is for the bubbas not for you."

...

She gently removes his hand from her top.

He rests his head on her shoulder.

She hugs him and kisses him again.

"It's funny that he'd ask that Stevie. It's been a long time since you weaned him." Alex remarks.

" Yes but he sees me feeding the boys and now he sees Grace feeding Henry and he probably wonders why he's left out." She replies.

"I can relate to that." Alex suggests cheekily.

Grinning back at him she asks. "Are you coming back into the living room?"

"Give me a kiss and I will." He teases.

She stops and he kisses her.

Alexander wants one too.

Grinning Alex gives the little boy a very loud kiss.

Alexander laughs and snuggles back into his Mothers embrace.

...

Everyone has relaxed somewhat and are all in the living room waiting for dinner to be ready.

Alex is lying on the floor and his three boys are crawling all over him.

Every now and again he grabs one of them and blows raspberries onto their bellies and they giggle uncontrollably.

Alexander stands on his Father's tummy and as he tries to jump Alex throws him into the air Alexander squeals and chuckles.

Alex laughs at him then hugs him.

...

Stevie is quietly chatting to Liz about the fundraiser and the best way to go about organizing such a large event.

Liz offers to help with anything that they need doing and advises Stevie that Bryce is also keen to help.

Marcus and Grace are snuggled up together on one of the couches while Bryce has a wonderful time playing boo with Henry.

The little boy squeals with delight at his Grandfather's antics as Bryce keeps him enthralled.

Marcus pays attention to his Father and understands what Alex had told him.

He sees a different side to his Father, a softer side and he begins to understand that perhaps through his own son he may be able to salvage some kind of a relationship with Bryce.

Marcus pulls Grace a little closer to him and kisses the side of her head.

Something has changed between them too and even though he's not sure what or how he knows he likes the change and hugs her tighter.

...


	29. Chapter 29

As Stevie prepares to dish up Alex continually hugs her and kisses her, whispering suggestively in her ear.

Liz scolds him " Alex can you let the poor woman go it's tough enough trying to dish up a meal that's hot without having someone mauling you ."

Stevie giggles and says . " Yeah Alex."

He laughs and says . " She loves it Mum and if you weren't here she be ravishing me by now."

" Alex don't tell your Mother that." Stevie growls playfully.

Grinning Liz leaves the room.

...

" Kiss me then and I'll leave you alone." Alex offers.

Turning she hugs him and lets him kiss her.

He slides his hand under her top.

Her skin soft on his rough palms.

Nuzzling her neck he pleads. " Stevie I really need you."

" Alex we've got visitors." She says laughing as she pushes out of his embrace.

...

Everyone enjoys the dinner and the conversations eventually begin to flow freely.

Liz and Grace help with desert and later after clearing the table and sitting to chat for awhile Stevie asks if anyone would like coffee.

Several opt for a beer some would like coffee.

Alex moves off to grab beer.

...

Stevie walks back through the kitchen door and Alex is waiting for her.

Gathering her into his arms, he pushes her up against the cupboard door, kissing her passionately.

She accepts the kiss and enjoys his strong hands as they glide lustfully across her.

With all the will power she can find she pushes him back and breathlessly says. "Alex stop it we've got a dining room full of visitors."

He ignores her and delivers sensual kisses along her neck then with urgency finds her lips.

With his hands on her back he slides them down pulling her hard up against himself.

Shivers run through her.

"Stevie I need you." He whispers hungrily in her ear.

"Oh god Alex we can't. You'll have to wait." She gushes pushing him back and moving to the other side of the kitchen.

...

Liz enters the kitchen and says. "Can I help with anything?"

"Yes you can Mum we just have to duck out for half an hour to check on some stock." Alex says.

Stevie looks cross and says. "No Alex we don't, it can wait!"

"No Stevie it can't." He replies.

"Well if Stevie doesn't want to go Alex see if Marcus will." Liz offers.

Stevie tries not to grin.

"No I need Stevie." Alex pushes.

...

Stevie finishes making the coffees and says. "Alex can you help me with this please?"

"No sorry Stevie I can't." He replies grumpily and walks outside.

Liz says. "I'll take it Stevie if you want to go with Alex?"

Stevie looks annoyed and replies. "No he'll be right."

An hour later there is still no sign of Alex.

Stevie carries the twins upstairs and places them in their cots and then returns for Alexander.

...

Around eight thirty the phone rings and Stevie takes it in the office.

"Alexander Station, Stevie Ryan speaking... Oh Hi Tess...Ok so far but very fiery initially... Yes it was ...I don't know he's not here... long story but he's cracked the sads with me... Yes ...in the bad books again." She laughs then says. "Hang on I'll go and ask."

Walking into the lounge Stevie notices Alex is back.

"Tess is on the phone and wants to know if we'd all like to have lunch on Drover's tomorrow. Oh and Grace , Tess isn't riding at the moment because she's pregnant so she asked if I'd like to take you riding on Drover's?" Stevie tells them.

Everyone agrees but Alex is none committal.

Stevie finishes the phone call and returns to sit with Alex like she always does and as she's about to sit he reaches up and gently pushes her bottom so she is sitting away from him.

For a split second she glares at him then standing she tips her wine over his head and says angrily. "You're a jerk."

...

Alex looks embarrassed and everyone else just looks shocked.

Standing he walks into the kitchen and grabs a cloth to wipe himself.

Returning he wipes the furniture.

"Alex what have you done to upset her like that?" Liz asks.

"It's personal Mum and anyway what makes you think I've done something wrong?" He states.

His Mother doesn't say anything but looks at him questioningly.

He shakes his head and says. "I'm going to head upstairs are you all right here?"

"Yes we know where everything is goodnight." Liz offers and the others say goodnight too.

...

Upstairs Stevie has showered and climbed into bed hurt, angry and disgusted with Alex and his behaviour.

She hears him enter and feels him sit beside her on the bed.

"Stevie are you awake?" He asks softly.

She opens her eyes but doesn't reply.

"Can we talk about this?" He asks.

She shakes her head frightened if she speaks she'll either cry or rip strips off him or both.

"Can I hold you?" He asks.

"No." She answers.

He runs his hand across her face and she can feel the heat and the slight tremor in his touch.

As he does this he offers. "I'm so sorry."

She clasps his wrist and moves it from her, placing it back in his lap.

Replacing her arm under the doona she turns her back to him.

Still sitting on the bed he runs his hands up his face into his hair and sits leaning on his knees.

...

He stays there for quite a long time; she wants to tell him to go but chooses to ignore him.

Eventually he rises and entering the bathroom turns the shower on.

Stevie wakes startled.

The room is dark and she struggles to focus on time and place.

As she moves from the bed, she realizes Alex isn't there.

She runs her hand across his side of the bed and it's cold.

...

Standing she hears one of the babies crying but it sounds muffled.

Alarmed she runs to the door and realizes the cry is coming from downstairs.

Descending the stairs quickly she squints at the light even though it's dimmed.

Alex is sitting in his boxer shorts with Cooper whimpering over his shoulder.

He hasn't heard her.

She watches him gently rubbing their sons back and placing small kisses on the side of his little head as the little boy grizzles then settles then grizzles a little more.

She can't help but smile when she hears his beautiful voice whispering stories to their son.

...

"Alex." She offers softly.

He glances up at her.

"He's teething again Stevie. I thought you needed your rest so I brought him down here." He tells her.

"How long have you been down here ? Your side of the bed is cold." She inquires.

"He woke around one o'clock." He replies.

"Alex it's after three! You should have come and woken me, once he has a feed he'll probably settle." She advises sitting down beside them.

Releasing her dressing gown she takes the baby from him and Cooper suckles.

One small cold hand on his Mother's back and one resting on her breast close to his face.

...

Alex lifts his arm up and places it across the back of the lounge not game enough to put it on her shoulder in case she's still angry with him.

She touches his leg and says. "Alex you're freezing! Go to bed."

"No I'm alright I'll keep you company." He replies.

She flicks one side of her dressing gown over his legs and flicks the other side to cover her own.

They sit silently together each with their own thoughts.

...

Cooper smiles at Stevie when she finally looks him.

Smiling she whispers. "No time for smiling little man you're supposed to be asleep."

He smiles wider, milk spilling from his mouth as he begins to make noises at his Mother.

"I know you're tired Stevie but don't you think they're so damn cute when they do this?" Alex states.

Cooper lets go and smiles at his Father and wriggling around makes more funny squeals and baby noises.

Alex leans towards him and the baby holds up his hand.

Alex kisses his palm and says. "No time for playing mate Mum needs her sleep or she'll be grumpy with all of us in the morning."

Cooper giggles and again squeals making all sorts of noises.

"Yes listen to your Father; I'm grumpy with him already." She adds.

"Still?" Alex asks looking at her.

She looks at him studying his face and replies. "I have never said no to you Alex, never."

"I know." He acknowledges.

"I didn't say no last night either I only said wait! The way you treated me was disgraceful Alex and you hurt me." She states.

He looks down then back at her and says. "So you're angry because I wanted you?"

"That won't work this time Alex. I'm angry because you demanded and when I didn't deliver when and how you wanted it, you behaved like a spoilt child that wants a toy and can't have it." She explains.

He thinks about what she's said for a moment and then responds. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is for me Stevie?"

"What and you think it's easy for me? Do you think I don't know you have a high level of need?"She replies.

"So do you!" He accuses.

"Do I Alex really?" She asks.

"You always enjoy yourself." He replies.

"Nothing has changed about the intimacy in our relationship Alex and yet we have two more children and my energy levels are zero most nights. I love how we are together and I love that you want me like that and I don't want that to change. What I'm angry about is just once when I said not now, you sulked and then when I went to sit with you I was pushed away. I have never pushed you away Alex even when I'm exhausted and I just want to go to sleep and you always want way more than just to sit beside me!"She explains.

"Why haven't you said something?" He asks.

She grins and says. "Because I have never felt so loved and I'm always so relaxed afterwards."

He doesn't say anything else.

Leaning in he gives her a sweet kiss.

...

He drops his arm onto her shoulder and looking down at the baby says. "He's finally asleep Stevie."

Smiling she replies. "Almost."

Alex runs the back of his hand across the baby's cheek.

The baby grins but continues suckling with his eyes closed.

"He's so cute Stevie." Alex says softly.

"Takes after his Father." She whispers.

...

A few minutes later he asks. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"So are you right?" She asks.

As they walk upstairs he replies. "Yeah"

"I see." She chuckles.

"I see what?" He asks.

She grins at him.

"What?" He questions.

She raises an eyebrow and grins. "Your needs have been met?"

He looks embarrassed and says. "You need to stop right there Mrs Ryan."

"Right." She states.

He nudges her.

She giggles.

...

"Bright sunshine and clear skies Tess. Perfect day for a family lunch!" Nick offers as he walks inside.

" Yeah I just hope everyone is on speaking terms when they get here." Tess states.

"I thought you said Marcus and Bryce were ok." Nick asks.

" Yeah but Stevie said she was in the bad books with Alex." Tess replies.

Nick laughs and says . "What could she possibly do wrong? He hasn't fought with her in ages."

"I have no idea she didn't say."Tess remarks.

...

"Hello!" Alex calls as he walks in the back porch, Blake held safely in his arms.

"Speak of the devil." Nick whispers to Tess.

She chuckles.

Stevie arrives with Cooper in her arms.

Grace and Marcus walk in behind them with Henry.

"Where's Alexander?" Tess asks.

"He's with Mum and Bryce they went into Gungellan earlier this morning to the Markets." Alex replies.

"So how did it all go with Bryce?"Nick asks.

"Coffee's fresh if you'd like some." Tess states.

"I will thanks but I'll grab the boys cots first they're ready for a sleep." Alex replies

Alex hands Blake to Nick and says. "Yeah eventually it was ok. First up it wasn't pretty was it Marcus?"

"No it wasn't.' Marcus replies.

...

Tess asks. "Can I hold Henry please Marcus?"

He smiles and says "Yeah of course you can. He'll want his Mum soon he's due for a feed."

Marcus follows Alex out to grab Henry's cot.

Tess looks at Stevie and says. "Everything alright?"

Stevie says. "Yes all good again."

"All it took was a glass of wine over his head." Grace laughs then adds. "I almost laughed out loud the look on his face was priceless."

Tess looks puzzled and says. "I thought you were in the bad books?"

"I was and I didn't deserve it but he sure as hell deserved the wine." Stevie replies.

"What did he do?" Tess asks.

Stevie glances at Nick and then shakes her head and says. "Just drop it Tess."

...

Bryce and Liz are having a beautiful morning with Alexander at the markets.

Liz has caught up with old friends and is as proud as punch showing off Alexander as they all gush over what a handsome little boy he is.

Liz introduces Bryce to many locals and he charms them all with his easy manner and sharp wit.

Although not a farmer himself he has always loved horticulture and with Alex being a part of the farming world Bryce has made a point of reading and learning all he can about it.

Bryce can well and truly hold his own in a conversation and takes great delight in watching the markets for stock and grain prices.

Alexander toddles along holding onto his Grandfather's hand.

...

"Will we have a Devonshire tea Bryce and then we'll head off?" Liz asks.

Bryce smiles at her and says. "Whatever you want Liz I'm having a marvellous time."

"Ganda! Ganda!" Alexander calls as he taps Bryce's leg.

Looking down Bryce grins at his grandson and the funny name he calls him.

It's quite obvious he's trying to say Granddad but it comes out as Ganda and Liz has become Ganma.

Bryce squats down and says "Yes Alexander how can I help?"

"Tired Ganda up pease?" Alexander asks.

Bryce lifts the little boy up and Alexander wraps his arms around his Grandfather's neck and snuggles into his embrace.

Bryce says. "He's such a cuddly little boy isn't he?"

Liz smiles and explains. "He's an exact replica of Alex, Bryce. He was the sweetest and most gentle little boy and he loved to be hugged and kissed."

Bryce cuddles into the little boy and thinks about how much he missed with Alex and Marcus too.

He can't go back in time although he sometimes wishes he could.

...

Liz walks over with a small tray with two teas, some scones and a little hot chocolate for Alexander.

As she's about to sit she hears a familiar voice. "Liz! How are you?"

"Hello Harry I'm well thanks. You've met Bryce?" She asks.

"Yes, Bryce."Harry nods.

Harry spots Alexander snuggled into Bryce's chest and something stabs him in the heart.

Not to be deterred Harry says. "Hello Alexander. How are you?"

Alexander smiles and raising his hand says. "Hi Hawy!"

Harry smiles then looking back at Liz he asks. "Are you up for a visit?"

"Yes we're staying with Stevie and Alex but were having lunch with them, Bryce's son and his family over on Drover's today. We just thought we'd bring Alexander into the market this morning and he's had a lovely time." Liz offers.

"So have we." Bryce offers.

Liz smiles at him and says. "Yes we have haven't we?"

Harry hates that they're enjoying themselves especially with Alex's son and that they're heading to Drover's to play happy families with Nick and Tess.

Hiding his anger and bitterness he chats for a little longer then bids them good day and moves off.

...

Tess shows Grace the homestead from the cellar to the widows walk.

Then she shows her the family tree that she's working on and all the old trinkets, furniture and photos.

Grace loves it all.

Tess says. "Nick and I have been transferring all the information we can onto the computer so we can have it made into book then we'll all have a copy of the history of our family."

"So will I be able to have a copy?" Grace asks.

"Yes of course we've already got one ear marked for you plus now that you're here it's even better. Stevie's going to take you out after lunch and you will love it Grace. I was a city girl when I came here but now I wouldn't live anywhere else. Stevie loves it. Regan does too. I'm so glad you've come home Grace you have no idea how happy I am to have another McLeod on the place." Tess explains.

Grace smiles at the reference to being a McLeod it's been a long time since she was called Grace McLeod.

She likes it.

She likes it a lot.

...


	30. Chapter 30

Sitting out on the veranda everyone enjoys the warm spring day.

Tess has prepared a fabulous meal and everyone stuffs themselves.

"So who's going riding?" Nick asks.

"Just Grace and I." Stevie offers.

"Aren't you taking Marcus and Alex?" Nick queries.

Stevie replies. "They're looking after the boys."

"Tess and I can mind them Stevie." Nick offers.

"What you and Tess are going to look after five little boys what if they all wake up at the same time?" Grace asks.

"Liz and I are here I'm sure I could manage to hold a baby and a bottle at the same time. If Tess or Liz can heat the bottle I can surely hold it." Bryce offers.

Stevie grins at him and asks. "Are you sure?'

Liz smiles and says. "Yes how long has it been since you're been out riding with Alex?"

"It would have to be a year Stevie." Alex offers.

Grace looks at Stevie and says. "You haven't ridden for a year?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Not together no we haven't because one of us always has the boys. "

Alex grabs Stevie hand and says "Come on before they change their minds."

Laughing she calls over her shoulder. "Marcus! Grace come on! "

...

As the four ride out Stevie gives a running commentary.

Alex offers up loads of information as well and Grace takes it all in.

While they're riding they also tell little stories of either themselves or Claire plus all the Drover's girls some Stevie knew some she didn't so Alex filled Grace in about those.

Between them they tell Grace about her Uncle Jack too.

She asks loads of questions.

...

Once the horses are warm Stevie grins at Alex and says. "A six pack says I get to The Big Red Gum before you do!"

"I'll take that bet, I could do with another sixer." He quips.

"Hey if there's betting happening I want in." Grace states.

Glancing at her Alex quips. "So Grace you like a small wager every now and again?"

"Haa! She'd bet on two flies walking up a wall." Stevie offers.

"Must be related to you Stevie especially if she loses as often as you do." Alex teases.

Stevie screws up her nose at him and says. "Make it a carton Alex and I'd like it chilled thanks.'

"Well you'd better include me then." Marcus chuckles.

...

The four line up and Alex explains where The Big Gum Tree is.

Leaning forward Stevie calls . " Ready! Set! Go!"

Giving her mount a firm nudge with her feet followed by a whack on the rump with her hand. Stevie's off to a flying start.

Marcus gives a shrill whistles and clods of dirt fly as they urge the horses on.

" Ya! Ya! Ya!" Alex yells.

Grace is in front by a fraction with Stevie gaining ground rapidly.

Alex and Marcus are a length behind.

As she passes her Stevie yells. "Come on Kingston you can do better than that!"

Grace laughs and pushes her mount on.

...

As the horses come thundering up over the rise Alex has passed Marcus and is gaining on Grace.

Marcus pushes his horse.

It picks up speed.

He grins watching Grace trying to catch Stevie but glancing back every now and again to see where Alex and Marcus are.

This is the most fun he's had in ages but the best part is that he's sharing it with Grace and his brother.

This will be one of his Drover's memories and it's a good one.

...

A massive red gum stretches skywards in the distance and Marcus can see why they all call it The Big Red Gum he doesn't recall ever seeing a tree quite its size .

It must be hundreds of years old.

Slowing his horse he comes to a stop.

He's finished last by a second or two but he doesn't care.

Huffing and puffing the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger.

"That was bloody fantastic!" He announces breathlessly.

The four dismount under the shade of the big gum and rest the horses.

...

Alex passes a water bottle around and they all partake.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand Stevie looks at Marcus and says. "You ride very well Marcus."

He grins and says. "Thanks Stevie not good enough to catch the three of you though."

Alex laughs and says. "Mate we're riding farm hacks it was anyone's race. If you had one of our horses you would have been right with us."

"That was the most fun I've had in ages." Marcus gushes still trying to catch his breath.

"Do you like riding cross country mate?" Alex asks.

Marcus shrugs his shoulders and says. "I don't know I've never done it before."

Alex looks at Stevie and says. "Reckon Joyce and John would mind the four boys for a little while next weekend?"

Stevie nods.

Looking back at Marcus, Alex says "If you're both still here next weekend and you'd like to try, the local Lions Club is holding the annual cross country race. It's a lot of fun and it raises money for charity and then they have a big BBQ afterwards plus raffles and its always a great night."

...

Marcus looks over and Grace and says. "Sounds like great fun Alex but I'm not sure what Grace wants to do yet we might have headed off by then."

Alex nods and says "Well the offers there and you know you're more than welcome to stay at our place and I know Tess is champing at the bit to have you stay with them."

Marcus smiles and says. "Yeah thanks for that Alex, I'll talk it over with Grace later and get back to you."

...

They continue on their way enjoying so many scenic places dotted all over Drover's Run.

At one point Alex and Stevie are reminiscing about times they spent together here and they tell Grace about Stevie getting stuck under Regan's car and how Alex had come to her rescue.

"I was hoping he'd kiss me but he had no idea."Stevie laments.

He grins and says. "You are full of it Stevie."

She shakes her head. "Not a clue Alex."

Marcus laughs and says "You're holding her in your arms and you didn't know she wanted you to kiss her? "

"How was I supposed to know?" Alex grumbles.

Stevie laughs and says. "Later when I was laying on the day bed back at the house he tweaked my tummy."

Grace laughs and says. "If you were in primary school that would have been a dead giveaway that he liked you Stevie.'

...

Alex laughs and says. "She was just as bad."

"What signals did I miss?" She quips.

"The hot chocolate incident!" He grins.

She laughs and says. "What you had a go at me for bringing hot chocolate instead of coffee."

He frowns and says. "Stevie I gave you some serious hints that night and you didn't get it at all. I so wanted to sleep with you. But you just wanted to be mates.'

"Yeah well what about the Farmers council Ball? I wanted to go with you but you took bloody Florence." She accuses.

Grace chuckles and looks at Marcus he winks at her.

"Felicity!" Alex says laughing then continues. "I came back and gave you some great opportunities Stevie. Like I said I didn't want to be with her and I thought of somewhere I'd rather be? If that wasn't an invitation I don't know what is.' He laughs.

"Alex I was lusting after you that night I would have bedded you in a heartbeat." She laughs.

"Damn! We could have had so much more fun Stevie" He quips.

She leans over to his horse and kisses him and says "Well we have fun now that's the important thing."

He smiles.

...

"Righto Grace, this is one of my favourite places on Drover's Run. This is our wildlife corridor."Stevie offers.

"It's beautiful." Grace sighs.

Stevie smiles understanding how Grace feels.

Alex says. "This is an awesome spot to come camping isn't it Stevie?"

She nods and says. "Yeah it is there's a fresh water stream over there and plenty of shade and it's sheltered if the wind picks up."

"We should get Nick and Tess and come out Stevie."Alex offers.

Stevie nods and replies. "Cooper and Blake haven't been camping yet Alex. We'll ask them when we get back."

He nods.

...

Stevie takes them across the ford, along the river, passed Jodie's dam and along Killarney's boundary fence then back along the top of the hill that looks down over Drover's Run.

"So what do you think Grace?" Stevie asks.

"It's brilliant Stevie and so many beautiful landscapes." Grace says smiling looking out across the paddocks.

"Yeah I used to love riding over here in the afternoon." Stevie laments.

"Especially if she could see my Ute." Alex pushes.

She grins and teases. "Yes sometimes I'd just turn around and go back the way I came."

He laughs at her.

...

Walking into the back porch of Drover's Run.

Stevie stops in the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

She grins when she hears Alex call. "Hello"

"Hi Alex I'm in the kitchen. She calls.

He's grinning as he appears at the door and asks. "Hi Stevie you ready for the pool comp tonight?"

"Sure am!" She states.

They both laugh when she offers. "It's like I never left Alex."

He wraps her in his arms and kisses her.

Then turning he gently lays her across the kitchen table.

Leaning over her he kisses her passionately.

Sliding his hand along her side and under her shirt feeling her bare back.

Her skin tingles.

...

They're interrupted by someone clearing their throat

Glancing up Nick is grinning at them at the dining room door and Marcus and Grace have moved in from the back door.

Alex laughs and says. "We were just reliving a Drover's moment."

Stevie looks up at him and frowning says "You never kissed me like this or here Alex."

He grins and says "Yes but I often wanted too."

She laughs.

Grabbing her arms he hauls her upright.

...

"How are the boys Nick?" Alex inquires.

"All still asleep." He responds.

"Really they haven't woken?"Grace asks.

"No, even Logan's still asleep." Nick adds.

"Grab a mug if you'd like coffee there's a fresh pot outside or there's beer in the fridge.' Nick tells them as he returns outside.

...

As the four walk out to join the others, Tess smiles and asks. "What did you think Grace?"

"It's magical Tess absolutely magical." Grace says smiling.

"I'm so glad you like it Grace. Will you be staying around? I hope you do, we've always got so much work around here and it would be so good if you had a chance to really explore the place properly."Tess says.

"I'm not sure what we're doing yet Tess." Grace replies.

Marcus is hopeful she'll decide to hang around as he's having the best time.

Getting to know Alex and Stevie and their boys is fantastic, plus Nick and Tess and the Drover's girls.

Marcus feels relaxed and quite at home with all of them and yet he hardly knows them.

Of any place he's ever lived he feels right at home around here instantly.

He's already decided he's going to ask Grace to marry him and he'd like to ask while they're still in the district.

He decides he'll ask Alex where he might find the nearest jewellers and first thing Monday morning he'll go and buy a ring.

...

"Hey Nick what do you think about a camping trip the weekend after next?" Alex asks.

"Where too?" Nick asks.

"Wildlife corridor." Alex answers.

"Oh that's a great idea Alex it's been ages since we've been out." Tess exclaims.

Nick nods and says. "Yeah it would be good timing too before you get too big Tess."

Tess nods and says. "Yeah and our swag gets smaller."

They all laugh.

...

"Stevie we've put some prices and ideas together for the fundraiser." Bryce offers.

Stevie grins and says. "What so while I've been off having fun you've all been hard at work?"

Nick quips. "Well someone has to be responsible child!"

Alex is walking past and flips him across the back of the head and says. "Responsible you? Give me a break Nick, since when is pot smoking responsible."

Liz says. "Nick! You don't!"

Alex turns his back to his Mother but laughs at Nick as he scrambles for an explanation.

"No Mum when I was at Uni I tried it once." Nick explains.

Alex has just taken a swig of his beer.

He chokes on in and runs to the garden to spit the mouthful out.

Turning back Alex is met by his Mother's steely gaze.

"I inhaled a bug Mum!" He says innocently.

Bryce smirks at him.

...

Harry Ryan stands looking at old photos of his family on the walls.

Swigging another mouthful of whisky, he picks the bottle up and refills the glass.

Placing it back down he picks up a photo of Alex and Nick they're just little boys.

Wiping the dust from the glass Harry smiles.

Alex has his arm around Nick's shoulder.

Both boys smiling brightly.

Oversized Akubra hats adorn their heads and they're both wearing blue jeans and RM shirts.

...

Harry remembers the day clearly, they were four and two years old and he'd taken them to their first rodeo.

It had been a sensational day.

He was so proud of them and their behaviour and manners that day.

People had made comment about what delightful boys they were.

He'd meant to make them tough and strong but didn't know where to draw the line.

Then he'd lost them.

First emotionally and then physically.

Anger rose in him with he thought about Bryce Bloody Redstaff having lunch with his family playing with his grandchildren and sleeping with his wife.

Harry had done the hard yards with the boys, disciplined them, educated them and now Bryce was enjoying them and their families.

...

Placing the photo back on the side board Harry inhales.

He feels angry.

Extremely angry.

Anger didn't get him far before.

That won't happen this time.

He lets the anger go.

Breathing deeply he begins to think about the fundraiser.

...


	31. Chapter 31

Monday morning rolls around quickly.

On Drover's Run Bryce and Liz are helping with the dishes as Tess hangs out some washing.

Jodie, Kate and Rob are loading up the Utes ready to do some fencing in Skinny Jim's.

Nick was away early to do a supply run and has taken Logan with him.

As Liz finishes wiping the benches and the sink she dries her hands and flicks the kettle on.

"So who do I have to ring today?" Liz asks.

"I've got the numbers written down Liz .We have to organize the marquee, the caterers and the band."Bryce offers.

"And then we ring Stevie to confirm." Liz states.

"Yes that's right."

...

Tess joins them as the kettle begins to whistle.

Grinning Tess states. "Perfect timing would you both like a coffee or a tea?"

"Is it real coffee?" Bryce asks.

Tess puts her hands on her hips and says. "Bryce please! Instant is what we use if we're out camping not at home."

He chuckles and replies. "In that case I'd love a coffee Tess. Better still you sit down and put your feet up and I'll make the coffee."

"Shall we sit outside?" Tess asks.

Liz and Bryce agree.

...

At The Station, Joyce is upstairs remaking all the beds as she does every Monday morning.

Stevie had gone around earlier stripping all the beds so Joyce could wash them.

Stevie advised Grace. "Just drop all your towels at the door Grace and I'll grab them as I go through with ours."

With her arms full of dirty linen Stevie makes her way downstairs.

Loading the washing machine up Stevie then hangs out the load she takes from the machine.

Running upstairs she retrieves the boys from their cots and heads down to the living room.

Grabbing her twin pillow she sets herself up and begins to feed the baby's.

Grace joins her and sits with Henry, he's agitated and impatient she whispers softly. "Yeah, yeah, hang on I'm just getting organized.'

Loosening her top she undoes the clasps on her bra then moves Henry into her arms.

...

Stevie begins to giggle as Henry gulps and guzzles and makes the cutest noises.

"He's a regular little piggy first thing in the morning isn't he? " Stevie say laughing.

Grace relaxes back into the soft leather chair and Stevie watches as she inhales and exhales.

Henry makes even more noise as Grace's milk lets down and then he quietens.

Stevie laughs.

Grace grins at her and says. "Shut up."

...

Alex, Marcus and Alexander are almost in Fisher and it's only nine o'clock.

"Hey Marcus after you buy the diamond I want to go to the camping store and then a dress shop." Alex says.

Marcus grins and asks. "A dress shop?"

Alex looks at him and says. "Yeah I wanna buy Stevie a new dress."

Marcus laughs out loud.

...

Alex looks at him and says. "What?"

"Will she wear it?"Marcus asks.

Alex smiles and says. "You've never seen her in a dress have you? "

Marcus shakes his head.

"Listen mate I've booked a table at the Country Club Friday Night to celebrate your engagement. When Stevie dresses up she's a knock out Marcus you're in for a treat. We'll buy Grace one too I reckon she'll be like Stevie gorgeous in denim but once you put them in the right gear Wow just wow Marcus."Alex states.

Marcus chuckles and says. "Grace in a dress! I don't think that will happen."

Alex laughs and says. "Yes it will because I'll buy it as a gift and she can't refuse a gift. I'm really good at choosing dresses mate. I know what looks good on them because I like to look."

"Right.' Is all Marcus says completely unconvinced?

...

Liz walks onto the veranda and says. "Caterers check, band Check and stunning clear roofed Marquee check! Check! Check!"

"A clear roof?" Tess questions.

"Yes I looked at the charts and so long as it isn't cloudy that night the sky should be full of stars." Liz gushes.

"Sounds perfect Liz." Tess offers.

Liz smiles and nods.

...

"What work do you have today Stevie?" Grace asks.

" Well if the boys sleep I'll get in a few hours working the horses with Riley this morning then this afternoon I'll do what I can with them out in the ute. What are you up to today?"She replies.

"I thought I'd tag along with you if that's ok?"Grace responds.

Stevie smiles and says. "I couldn't think of a nicer way to spend my day than with you Grace. So are you going to do the cross country with us?"

Grace grins and says. " Marcus and I talked about it last night and we've decided to hang around for a couple of months so he can get to know Alex and I can get to know Tess, so yeah we'll be at the Cross Country and the camping trip and maybe we'll even be here for the Polo game and the Ball."

Stevie can't hide her excitement and she says. "Oh Grace that is the best news I have had in so long. We are going to have so much fun together. Will you stay here or Drover's Run?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you and Alex about it because it would be good if we could do four weeks here and then four weeks there?" Grace explains.

"Really you'll stay here with us for four weeks that's fantastic Grace." Stevie gushes.

Grace smiles at her friend and is genuinely touched by Stevie's reaction.

...

Later in the morning Grace has had a ball with Stevie, Riley and the horses.

"They must have cost a packet Stevie; the bloodlines are so good here." Grace enthuses.

Stevie grins and says. "Yes they did but Riley has a great eye for horseflesh and drives a hard bargain so we got them for a song."

Riley smiles at Stevie then looking at Grace says. "Stevie also has a great eye for horseflesh Grace I didn't build the stable on my own.'

Stevie grins and says. "We've done well haven't we Riley?"

He grins and nodding says. "Very well.'

"Are you riding on Saturday Riley?"Grace asks.

"Yeah Kate and I thought we'd team up and see how we fair."He replies.

...

"Marcus and Grace will be riding too Riley so if you'd like to think about which horses would be best for them." Stevie offers.

"Well I haven't seen either of them ride Stevie." He notes.

" Anything I can ride Grace will manage and Marcus was pretty good, not like Alex but a couple of steps down but something with a bit of go because he sits really well and he's got nice soft hands." Stevie adds.

"Ok what about Geebung and Mulga Bill?" Riley asks.

Stevie nods and says. "Yeah Geebung would be perfect for Grace and Mulga will give Marcus a little challenge but will be fine with a few days work. I'll go and grab Gee now and give Grace the final say and if you'd like to bring Mulga up later and give him a workout we'll see what Marcus think s of him."

Riley agrees.

...

"Come on Grace let me introduce you to Geebung." Stevie says.

Twenty minutes later Riley and Stevie are leaning on the fence watching Grace work Geebung.

"She's a brilliant little rider isn't she?' Riley notes.

"Well she holds an Australian title Riley." Stevie states.

Riley looks at her and says. "Geez she'd be an asset here Stevie."

Stevie grins and replies. " She's with us for four weeks Riley then she'll spend four weeks on Drover's and if you keep your fingers crossed we might be able to convince her to join our team."

Riley chuckles and holds up his crossed fingers.

...

"What do you think Grace?" Riley calls.

"I'm in love Riley." Grace replies.

"No I meant the horse Grace not me." He answers cheekily.

Grace laughs. "Yeah I love the horse too."

Riley laughs and says "I'll open the gate Grace take him for a canter and see how he feels."

"Righto." She replies.

Opening the gate Grace turns Geebung out and clicks him into a slow steady canter.

...

"Stevie!" John calls.

She turns and smiles. "Hi John, hello little man."

Blake smiles at his Mother as John hands him to Stevie.

"Thanks John is Cooper still asleep?" Stevie asks.

"Yes he is and Henry is too. Joyce said lunch will be ready in half an hour." John replies.

Stevie nods and says. "Thanks John. It's only Grace, Riley and I today."

John nods and turning to walk back to the house asks. "What time do you want us on Friday night?"

"Dinner is at seven so maybe six o' clock." Stevie replies.

John nods and says. "Then eleven on Saturday?"

"Yes are you sure that's alright John?"She asks.

John smiles broadly and replies. "We've waited an entire year and we get two gigs in two days, it's more than alright Stevie."

...

Alex and Marcus have had a great time and arrive back on The Station late in the afternoon.

Grace and Stevie are out with all the boys fixing a fence and have had a brilliant time.

They've slipped back into their old relationship one of ease and candid comments.

"Hey Grace got a question for you?' Stevie asks without looking up from her work.

"Yeah what's that? " Grace asks.

"How often do you have sex?"

Grace laughs and says. "Whenever I want it, why what about you?"

"Yeah same." Stevie comments.

Grace stands and stretching looks at Stevie who is still working and says. "Come on spill where did that question come from?'

Stevie stands and arching her back to stretch says. "No I was just wondering that's all."

"What a load of crap Stevie you're lying." Grace replies.

"Would you say you have it a lot?" Stevie asks.

Grace shrugs and says. "I don't know what's a lot, some week's maybe four times another week maybe seven. Bloody hell Stevie I don't know. So long as you're happy and he's happy."

Stevie nods and bends to work again. "Yeah that's what I think too."

"What would you say was a lot Stevie?"Grace asks.

"I don't know ten times a week." She replies.

Grace laughs and says. "Geez Stevie you're a goer aren't you? Is that every week?'

Stevie laughs too and says. "Shut up Grace and don't dare repeat that or our friendship is over. Subject is closed."

...

Arriving back at the shed the girls begin to unload the fencing gear.

"Hey Stevie are we talking quickies?' Grace questions.

Stevie laughs and replies. "Subject closed."

"I figured you were like that just watching the two of you together." Grace waffles.

Stevie walks backwards and forwards carting equipment into the shed grinning as Grace baits her, trying to edge more comments from her.

...

Marcus and Alex arrive at the shed.

Stevie smiles and says. "You're back early I thought you'd be closer to dinner time."

Alex slides his arms around her and kisses her and offers. "I missed you."

She smiles and touching his face replies. "I missed you too."

Marcus has kissed Grace and is telling her about their shopping trip.

...

Walking back up to the house Stevie asks. "Did you have a fun day Alex?"

"We had a ball! I bought so much stuff Stevie."Alex replies.

"Isn't it supposed to be the women that love shopping? She teases.

He laughs and hoists the babies a little higher in his arms.

Alexander is wrapped around Stevie's neck holding her tightly.

...

"Tell Mummy what we bought for her." Alex tells Alexander.

Stevie asks. "Did you buy me a present?"

He nods and grinning says. "A dress."

"A new dress oh wow is it pretty? She asks.

The little boy beams and nods.

"Shoes." He adds.

"Oh my goodness new shoes too!" She exclaims animatedly.

Again he nods then says. "And jocks."

Stevie screws up her face looks at Alex and says "Jocks?"

He raises an eyebrow and says. "Pretty jocks."

She laughs.

...

Marcus and Grace are walking behind and listening to Alexander and the conversation.

Grace laughs and says. "Pretty jocks Stevie sounds like fun."

Stevie quips. "They'll be black and lace."

Marcus laughs loudly.

Grace says "What's so funny?"

"Wait and see." He replies.

...

"Tess I lit the fire, because there's a bit of a chill in the air." Nick states.

"Oh good I thought the same thing." She says hugging herself.

He steps forward and holds her and says "Here I'll keep you warm."

Inhaling she rests her head on his chest. "Hmmm cuddling is there anything better?"

He whispers something in her ear.

She chuckles. "Yes that is better isn't it? Your mum and Bryce have taken Logan for a walk.'

Before she can say anything else he grabs her hand and leads her upstairs.

...

"Jodie I'm sorry I can't explain but I can't get into a relationship right now." Rob says.

Jodie looks really sad and he's shattered.

In another time and another place he would grab hold of her and never let her go.

But to do that now would place her in danger and he can't do that.

"Why Rob we have a real connection I can feel it and I know you do too. Are you married is that what it is?" Jodie pushes.

He looks deep into her eyes and says. "I was but she died."

Jodie steps forward and hugs him tears slipping down her cheeks.

...

He holds her closely the warmth of her; the smell of her sends impulses hurtling through every sense and nerve in his body.

"Jodie please don't cry." He begs.

"I don't understand." She sniffles.

Taking his hankie from his pocket her hands it too her.

She wipes her cheeks.

...

Without taking his eyes from hers.

He cups her face.

Her skin so soft on his palms.

"Jodie." He utters.

She stretches up to accept his lips.

His arms entwine her, his love fills her heart.

...

Stevie and Grace have headed upstairs for showers.

Marcus and Alex are in the kitchen with the boys chatting to Joyce and John.

"Is Riley in for dinner tonight?" Alex asks.

"Yes and he's bringing Kate." Joyce offers.

Alex nods.

Alexander is sitting on Johns lap when Stevie strides into the room.

"Oh that's better. Dinner smells good Joyce."

"It's just a casserole Stevie because I didn't know what time you'd all be back." Joyce replies.

...

Alexander begins to vomit.

Stevie turns looks then runs to the bathroom returning quickly.

Taking him from John she walks quickly into the bathroom with him but hands John a towel.

Alex grabs paper towel and the bin and quickly cleans up.

Not before dry retching a bit himself.

Marcus laughs and says. "Weak stomach Alex?'

"Nah just that slimy feeling on your hand I hate that." Alex replies.

Joyce brings the mop.

Alex takes it from her and cleans up.

...

By the time Alex finishes, Stevie walks from the bathroom with a freshly bathed little boy.

Alex looks concerned and walks over to them.

Alexanders' face looks flushed.

He kisses the baby's forehead and says. "He's hot Stevie."

"Yeah he is." She agrees gently stoking his hair.

"I'll just take him up for jocks and a singlet. Can you make a little bed on one of the couches please? I don't want to leave him upstairs while we're down here."She asks her voice full of concern.

Alex nods and kisses her then kisses Alexander.

...

Dinner is finished and the baby's have been fed and are tucked up in bed.

Alexander is asleep on the couch.

Kate and Riley have headed off to watch a movie.

Alex and Stevie are curled up together.

Grace and Marcus sit opposite them.

Grace has her legs draped across Marcus and his hand is resting on them.

...

Alex jumps up and says. "I haven't shown you everything I bought Stevie."

She smiles and she crosses her legs and waits eagerly to see what he's bought.

He shows her shirts, jeans and akubras he bought for their boys and then he hands Grace a bag and says. "We didn't buy anything for Henry when he was born so I grabbed these today I hope I got the sizes right?'

Grace opens the bag and beams. "Oh my goodness they are so cute."

She holds up tiny RM boots and a shirt, jeans and an akubra too.

"Thank you." She offers rising and hugging them both.

...

Alex grins and says. "Right."

He holds up a bag and hands it to Stevie.

She grins as she pulls a beautiful dress from the bag.

Chuckling she quips. "It doesn't appear to have a back Alex or much of a front. I hope you didn't pay much for it because you got ripped off as there's not much fabric."

He laughs and says. "It cost a bloody fortune Stevie but you'll look sensational in it so its money well spent."

He leans down and she kisses him and says. "It's perfect thank you."

"Shoes and Jocks as Alexander called them." He offers.

She reaches in and drags out heels that match her dress and then she cracks up laughing.

...

Grace says. "Come on show me your jocks."

Stevie holds up her black, lace, lingerie.

Grace looks shocked and looking at Alex asks. "Did you buy those for her?"

He nods and says. "Sure did. She's loves pretty things and who am I to deny her."

Grace grins and says. "Do you do that very often?'

Stevie says. "Yes he does Grace and he's never bought anything I didn't like.'

...

Alex smiles and then he says. "Grace we've booked a table at the Country Club Friday night so I bought you a present too."

He hands her a gift bag.

She gets comfortable and leaning forward peers into the bag.

The others watch as she drags out a black dress.

She holds it up and it had shoestring straps that are covered in shiny silver beads.

A plunging neckline that has beading at the drop and a very low back.

"You expect me to where this?" Grace asks looking at Alex.

He smiles and says. "Yep."

...

She looks at Marcus and he's grinning and hands her a bag and says. "Jocks and shoes."

She laughs and asks. "Marcus you bought me shoes and underwear?"

He laughs and says. "No I sat outside with Alexander."

Grace looks at Stevie and then at Alex and says. "Please tell me you didn't select underwear for me?"

He grins and says. "It's a gift Grace. I bet you love them."

She feels very self conscious but strangely thrilled at the thought of a man selecting underwear for her although she'd prefer if it was Marcus that chose them.

She looks at Marcus and says. "Have you seen them?"

He smiles and nods.

"So you like them?

"Yes I do very much. He showed me before he bought them."Marcus replies.

Grace grins at him feeling better that he's seen them.

Reaching into the bag she pulls out a pair of delicate black heals.

"I like them." She offers.

Finally she reaches in and feels the softest, slinkiest material.

Drawing them out she grins and says. "Oh my goodness. I have never worn anything like that before."

She looks at Stevie and says. "You've always liked lacy undies would you wear this sort of gear?"

"Yes I do Grace and they are beautiful to wear they're so soft on your skin. You'll love them I guarantee it." Stevie replies.

Grace looks at Alex and says. "Thank you I guess."

He laughs and says. "Save the thank you for Friday night and after you walk in and every man's jaw hits the ground then you can thank me."

Grace laughs.

...


	32. Chapter 32

Friday night arrives and everyone is getting ready to go to the Country Club

Marcus is so happy he feels like his heart will burst.

Alex made him promise that he'd wait downstairs for Grace.

Marcus paces.

Alex laughs and says. "Relax mate she's already said yes."

"Yeah I know but I feel like it's all a dream Alex. The way she looked at me when I asked her. I thought she was gunna say no and then when she cried." Marcus stops his voice full of emotion.

Alex pats him on the back and says. "When and where will you get married?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Whatever she wants she can have." Marcus says grinning.

...

Upstairs Grace is also a bundle of nerves but for a different reason.

Stevie chuckles and says. "Grace you look radiant."

Grace grins and says. "I've never gone out as a fiancé before and I'm a bit nervous.

"Are you comfortable?" Stevie asks.

Grace runs her hands over the fabric of the dress and replies. "Stevie I have never felt like I do tonight and I don't know if its how this dress makes me feel or the engagement ring?"

"My guess is it's a bit of both. You look so very beautiful Grace." Stevie adds.

Grace smiles and says. "Do you think Marcus will like the dress?'

Laughing Stevie says. "Grace you look sizzling hot and as sexy as hell, he'll love it."

Stevie hugs her and says "Come on the boys are waiting."

Grace laughs and says . " You go I need another bathroom stop ."

...

Nick and Tess have left for The Country Club with Bryce and Liz.

Tess had organized for Jodie to watch Logan but she'd gone to Spencer with Rob and they'd had car trouble on the way back and were running extremely late.

Kate had volunteered to baby sit in Jodie's place and riley was quite happy to stay with her to keep her company.

Kate chats to Riley about her concern for Jodie.

She has become a bit reclusive and it's so not like her to be so secretive and closed.

Kate has tried to talk to her about it and she smiles and tells Kate to relax she's fine it's just that Rob is quieter and she's enjoying her time with him.

Riley listens and tells Kate she needs to just relax and let things take their natural course.

Jodie's a big girl and can look after herself.

Kate doesn't tell Riley that Jodie told her that Rob would only be here for a few more months and how Jodie begged Kate not to tell anyone.

...

Stevie walks quickly down the stairs.

With a look of surprise on his face Marcus says. "Stevie you look...Fantastic.'

She grins and quips. "Thanks Marcus you scrub up alright too."

He smiles broadly and asks. "Do you think Grace will think so?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Marcus when you see her you'll forget this conversation."

He smiles.

...

Alex has been watching her.

Making eye contact she smiles at him.

"Stevie you're stunning." He offers approvingly.

She turns revealing the back of the dress.

"Very nice. Do you like it?" He asks.

"Yes I do Alex it's a beautiful dress and it fits like a glove." She responds.

Taking her hand he guides her into his arms, he plants soft kisses on the bare skin of her neck and whispers to her.

Waves of goose bumps ripple across her skin.

She giggles.

With her hand on his chest she gently pushes him back

...

Grace begins to walk down the stairs.

Stevie and Alex yell and wolf whistle.

Marcus stands stock still.

His breath held.

His heart stopping.

He's never seen her dressed up like this.

He's always thought she was cute, pretty, and beautiful but tonight.

She reaches the bottom stairs and he's there waiting for her.

Alex and Stevie have quietly left the room.

...

Grace smiles at him her eyes glassy.

His too.

He exhales and inhales trying to find air and words.

She's taller in heels.

Her dress is split seductively slightly to one side and when she walked he kept getting glimpses of her gorgeous legs.

The dress is low cut and her bust line is perfect and looks like it's been painted on.

Her hair is up and her neck slender and long makes his breathing difficult.

She places her hand behind his neck and pulls him down to kiss him.

As his hands touch the dress he draws breath mid kiss.

"You're luscious." He whispers close to her ear.

His breath warm on her neck.

She giggles.

Taking her face in his hands he says in a whisper. "Grace I love you. Will you marry me?"

She kisses him answering softly. "Try stopping me.'

He laughs and hugs her.

...

Turning to speak to Alex and Stevie he exclaims. "Where'd they go?"

"I think they were giving us some privacy." Grace offers.

He turns back to her and says. "Grace we have to go out more often. The way you look I thought my heart was going to stop. I want to see you dressed like this again."

She grins and says. "Wait until you see my jocks."

He laughs and says. "Can't wait for that."

Taking her hand he leads her out to the car.

"Marcus next time can you buy my jocks for me?" She asks.

Smiling he responds. "If it makes you happy Grace, I'll buy your jocks for you."

She chuckles beside him.

...

Reaching the Country Club Stevie and Alex walk quickly inside.

Marcus stops Grace in the light of the building and says. "I've got one more present for you Grace."

She watches as he hands her a long velvet box.

Opening it she gasps. "Oh my god Marcus it's beautiful. "

"It was my Mother's now it's yours." He tells her.

She looks stunned and asks. "Is it real?"

Grinning he says. "Yes it is. Relax its insured."

"Turn around." He says as he secures the diamond necklace around her neck.

...

"Tess wait until you see her she looks breathtaking." Stevie tells her friend.

"Here they are!" Liz offers.

"Oh God." Nick says loudly.

Tess grins and flicks him.

Alex watches the room.

Marcus holds her hand as they move towards the family.

...

Bryce stands and placing his hands on Grace's shoulders kisses her cheek and says. "Congratulations on the engagement. You look stunning."

Grace laughs and says. "Thanks Bryce."

Grace moves onto Liz and she's surprised when she hugs her and says. "Congratulation Grace. I thought you looked beautiful in jeans but in that dress you look gorgeous. Every man in the room watched you walk in. You're definitely a show stopper."

Grace laughs loudly and says "Well that's a first for me Liz."

Liz smiles.

...

Tess hugs her and says. "Congratulations Grace I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Tess I'm pretty happy for us too."Grace says.

Nick grins down at her and says. "Grace Congratulations on the dress not many women could wear that and I'm telling you that you're doing a great job. "

"Thanks Nick I don't wear dresses much." She replies.

"Well you need to wear them a lot more. Oh congratulations on the engagement too."He replies.

...

Stevie hugs her and says. "So how do you feel about the dress now?"

Grace laughs and replies softly. "Yeah it's not bad, do ya reckon I'll get laid."

Alex comments. "I'd say definitely."

Grace spins and taps him in the stomach and says " You weren't supposed to hear that."

He laughs.

Grace and Stevie laugh too.

Alex holds out his arms and says. "Right now you can say thank you Alex I love my dress.'

Hugging him she says. "Thank you Alex I love my dress and I love my shoes and I reeaally love my jocks but I'm not going to show you."

He laughs loudly and everyone turns to look at them.

...

After their meal the band begins to play and Alex takes Stevie up onto the dance floor.

"The place is packed tonight Alex." Stevie offers.

"Mmmhmm" He replies enjoying looking down at her.

She looks up at him and grins. "Are ya right?"

He laughs and hugs her closely and says. "I don't really want to dance Stevie."

"Tough because I do.' She replies.

He smiles and holds her a little closer.

...

Marcus and Grace are slow dancing too and she says. "Marcus I'm having the best time."

He smiles at her and replies. "Me too."

He stops and leaning down kisses her.

She holds onto him thrilled by the kiss.

They're in public and he doesn't normally do this.

...

His arms pull her in so closely and his hand slides onto her bare back.

She feels the heat of his hand on her skin.

He deepens the kiss she feels her heart somersault.

People will be watching them.

She doesn't care.

...

He finally releases her lips but holds her close to him.

Whispering in her ear.

"Really?'She gushes.

He looks a little embarrassed.

She pulls his face close to hers then kisses him without restraint she holds nothing back.

Her hands slide onto his backside and she squeezes pulling him closer to her.

Sliding her hands back up his body she lets him go.

Takes hold of his hand and leads him from the dance floor.

...

Alex says." I wonder where they're going."

"To their room more than likely." Stevie offers.

He looks at her and says "Their room?"

Nodding she grins and offers. " Part of their engagement present."

"You are a deviate to think of that as a gift!" He muses.

She whispers something to him.

He looks stunned and runs his hands down her sides across her back and briefly cups her back side.

A smile spreads across his face as he looks down at her.

Alex grins and leaning closer asks. "Am I seeing things or does your cleavage hold a key?"

She grins. "The key to my heart maybe?"

He kisses her and says. "You are such a tart and I'm so glad you're my tart."

Laughing she says. "I don't know if I like being referred to as a tart."

"What about floozy, vamp, vixen, minx, femme fatale, jezebel, hussy?'He suggests.

She laughs and laughs and laughs.

...

He holds her tightly, and then twirls her around the dance floor.

"You know Stevie just when I think I couldn't love you any more, I do." He says holding her close as they dance.

"What because I booked a room?" She asks.

"No because you thought we might need one. That's as sexy as all hell." He says honestly.

It's been awhile since they've been out without the boys.

Alex thinks she looks so beautiful in the dress he bought for her and he loves twirling her around and holding her in his arms.

They dance, kiss and tease just a little, feeling like they're the only two people in the room.

The district turn out for a fabulous night.

Bryce and Liz dance every set.

Nick and Tess dance a little but Tess is tiring easily so they sit back down.

Celebration, music, love and family move through the night , creating memories in hearts and minds.

...

By Mid morning they're all assembled waiting for the cross country to begin.

"Would all competitors pleased make sure their numbers are secured correctly." The announcer calls.

Several people stop to congratulate Grace and Marcus on their engagement.

Looking at Marcus, Grace asks. "Who was that?'

"No idea.' He laughs.

"Well they obviously know who we are." Grace offers.

Marcus leans over and kisses her.

She slides her arms around his waist.

With one arm over her shoulder and the other around her waist he deepens the kiss.

Enjoying his touch Grace responds.

...

"Bloody Hell Stevie imagine what they'll be like when they get married." Alex quips.

Marcus makes a hand gesture and Stevie laughs and says "I think he told you to go away Alex."

Marcus lets Grace go because he's laughing.

Alex looks at Stevie and says. "He's got no staying power Stevie."

"Well I'd have to put part of the blame on Grace because obviously she wasn't distracting him enough because he let her go." Stevie tells Alex.

Alex nods and says. "Yes that would definitely bring a low score."

Grace says. "Oh piss off the pair of you."

They all laugh.

...

"What time do you ride out?" Alex asks

"In ten minutes. What about you?" Marcus replies.

"Twenty five." Alex answers.

"Last night was fun."Marcus states.

"Yeah we had fun. Mind you those bloody motel beds aren't very comfortable are they?" Alex offers.

"Ours was brilliant." Marcus replies.

Stevie and Alex laugh.

Marcus's face flushes red.

...

Grace nudges Marcus and says. "You need to relax a bit they're teasing you, they booked a room as well."

Marcus looks at both of them and says. "But you're married! Plus you live close to the Country Club"

"Married people have sex Marcus."Stevie says laughing.

"And sometimes half an hour is too long to wait..." Alex adds.

Marcus blushes again.

Grace laughs.

...

Grace and Marcus move off to grab their entry numbers and Stevie and Alex stand chatting.

Alex bends and gives her a little kiss and looking at her says. "I was just thinking about the time we rode together and you were going out with Kane. God I hated seeing you with him."

"Leave it in the past Alex." She says as she touches his face.

He kisses her softly.

She rises on her tippy toes.

He loves that she does that it's so much easier to reach her.

His tongue teases.

She slides her arms around his neck.

He pulls her in tightly.

The kiss deepens.

She moves her hands down his chest and around onto the bare skin of his back where his shirt is untucked.

She feels like smiling as her hand moves the fabric enough to feel the muscles of his back.

His skin puckers with goose bumps.

Her kiss deepens, he feels her tongue teasing, enticing, urging.

His hands slide down and across her backside, he squeezes.

She loves it!

He can tell by the response of her kiss.

He moves back, kisses her once, twice, three times then nuzzles into her neck whispering ."Oh my god you are so very beautiful.'

She rests her head on his chest.

His arms around her and his fingers crossed to hold her securely.

...

Grace says. " It would be bad luck if you two were standing on a train line you'd be bloody well run over by the time you heard the damn thing!"

Alex lets Stevie go as she turns and says. "Why what happened?'

Marcus grins and says. "Someone was talking to you?'

"Who?" Alex asks.

"That would be me."

Alex looks towards the familiar voice. "Bloody hell Brewer what are you doing here?"

"I came up with a friend." He replies.

Stevie says. "It's so good to see you."

Grinning he says. "Yeah it's good to see you too Stevie. Do I get a hug?'

She laughs and says. "Of course you do."

Alex says. "Dave this is my brother Marcus and his fiancée Grace."

Dave shakes Grace's hand and when he gets to Marcus he says. "G'Day Marcus where did you come from?"

Marcus looks confused until Alex explains. "Marcus is Bryce's other son."

Dave smiles and says. "He's full of surprises isn't he?'

Marcus laughs and says. "Yes he is."

Dave asks. "So who else is here?"

"Riley and Kate are riding and Tess, Nick, Bryce and Liz are coming down to watch." Alex offers.

...

"So where is Alexander?" Dave asks.

"He's at home but they'll be here later on." Alex replies.

"They?"

Alex grins and says. "We've got three boys Dave."

Surprised Dave exclaims. "It's not that long since I saw you last is it?"

Stevie offers. "Twins Dave."

Dave laughs and says. "Well you snuck them in on me. I think I need to keep in touch better."

...

"So who's the friend you're here with?" Alex asks.

Dave grins and replies. "It's Regan."

Stevie lights up and says. "Oh really where is she?"

Dave smirks and replies. "Bathroom she's always in the bathroom."

"Grace and Regan are sisters." Alex explains.

Dave looks at Grace sounding surprised and says. "Oh."

Stevie looks at him and asks. "What are you hiding Dave?"

Dave laughs.

...

_**I hope you're enjoying the story so far...? kepc **___


	33. Chapter 33

Marcus laughs as he urges his horse on through the thick scrub.

In front of him Grace's blonde hair flies out from under her Akubra as her laughter dances back to him.

Something from the corner of his eye draws his vision and he spots Kate and Riley and another couple racing away from an old iron water tank.

He pulls his horse up quickly and yells. "Grace which way did you go?"

"Left!" She yells.

Following her voice he kicks his horse and pushes onwards.

...

Stevie and Alex are mounted up and ready at the start line.

"So what's the wager Stevie?"

"Beer or foot massage Alex?"

"Can I massage more than your feet if I lose?'

She laughs. "Just make it beer you'll lose on purpose if it involves massage."

He laughs and says. "Six pack."

"You're on." She replies.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Jim yells.

Stevie gets away cleanly and Alex hears her yell. "Hurry up I'm feeling thirsty already."

He grins and yells. "Ya! Ya! Ya! "

...

Grace has stopped and is reading a clue out loud.

Marcus looks at her blankly and says. "I have no idea Grace I'm sorry."

She stands deep in thought.

He watches her.

"Is it a dam?" He asks.

She runs and mounts her horse turning its head she says. "Close! Come on it's at the stream down at the wildlife corridor."

Smiling he quips. "Righto."

He's having enough fun just with the riding but watching Grace light up as she rides across Drover's Run is worth more than money to him.

...

Kate and Riley have set a cracking pace and between then they've decoded clues quickly.

He's the better rider but she's better with reading the landscapes of the different properties.

Riley's great with orienteering and Kate is as well.

He's laid back and she's not and they're working and balancing each other out beautiful.

They're a great team and they'll place well.

...

Stevie and Alex are a well oiled machine and as they criss cross the mapped area cracking the coded messages quickly they don't think about winning.

They're way too busy enjoying riding together and just having fun.

They tease and laugh with each other and the main thing they're thinking about winning is the six pack of beer in their bet.

Stevie almost falls off her horse laughing as she watches Alex strip to his jeans and swim out into the dam for the final clue.

The water is cold and he whinges and whines all the way out and back.

Regaining his saddle he hands the note to Stevie as he stuffs his remaining clothes into his saddle bag.

"It's the pub Alex the finish line is the pub. Are you ready?"Stevie states.

Laughing he races ahead of her and says. "You'll be able to buy my six pack when we get there."

She gives chase.

Laughing she yells out. "You bloody cheat Ryan!"

"You snooze you lose!" He yells over his shoulder.

...

Riley and Kate are sitting at the pub having a celebratory beer when Grace and Marcus ride in.

The Drover's crew cheer them in as do Bryce, Liz, John and Joyce.

Still busy congratulating them the crowd begins to cheer again.

Riley says. "Gee whoever that is has come through fast there should be a ten or fifteen minute gap after you guys."

Nick grins and says. "It's Stevie and Alex."

Kate grumbles. "Bugger I thought we might win this."

...

Alex is in front by a head and Stevie leans forward and yells. "Come on! Come on!"

Marcus asks. "Why is she still racing no one's behind them?"

Tess chuckles and says. "They aren't racing anyone except each other."

Marcus asks. "What they've come in so quickly because they're trying to beat each other?'

Nick laughs and says. "Yep and they'll have a wager as well."

Marcus asks. "What sort of wager?'

Kate, Riley, Tess and Nick all says. "Beer."

"Beer? What a ten dollar bet?"Marcus says.

"It's not about the cost it's about whose best." Nick explains.

...

Stevie lets go of the reins and rumbles across the finish line with her hands in the air yelling. "Winner! You owe me beer Ryan!"

Alex barefoot and bare chested laughs loudly less than a head behind her.

The crowd cheers and claps.

Nick looks at Marcus and says. "Told you."

Marcus laughs and says. "They're funny buggers aren't they? Got more money than you can poke a stick at and she's excited because she won a six pack of beer."

Nick looks at him and says. "You don't get it Marcus it's not about money or beer. It's about bragging rights. For the next year she's the better rider."

Marcus smiles and nods, understanding his brother and sister-in-law just a little more.

...

Many in the crowd strain their necks for a glimpse of a shirtless Alex Ryan.

Stevie turns her horse back towards him and holding out her hand says. "Nice ride Alex."

He takes her hand and shakes it and says. "Yeah you too Stevie."

Leaning over she kisses him and whispers. "Where's me beer?'

He laughs and says. "Can I get dressed first?'

Softly she kisses him again and says. "I prefer you with your shirt off Alex but so do most of the women in the crowd so yes cover yourself up and go and get my beer."

He laughs and teases. "I might just stay up here shirtless and let them all perve."

Turning her horse away from him she quips. "Suit yourself I'm off to feed the baby's."

Following her he calls. "Can I watch?'

He smiles listening to her laugh as she moves towards their horse floats that Nick and Tess towed in.

...

By the time the final riders come through Stevie has fed the baby's.

John and Joyce are heading back to The Station.

Alex thanks them for minding the boys.

Walking back to the pub Stevie pushes the stroller and Alex has Alexander under one arm and the nappy bag in the other.

"Nick said they'll be in the beer garden Stevie." Alex offers.

Grace and Marcus are already seated with Dave, Nick, Tess, Kate and Riley as they walk in.

Tess whispers to Stevie. "You're leaking."

Stevie looks down and immediately crosses her arms across her chest.

"Alex can I have your shirt please?" She says softly.

He frowns and asks why.

She moves one arm.

He grins and takes his shirt off.

She moves to the ladies room.

...

As she pushes the door open her face beams.

"Regan!" Stevie exclaims followed by. "I know what you've been up to since I last saw you."

Regan laughs as Stevie attempts to hug her very pregnant friend.

Stepping back into the toilets the two women chatter none stop and in the matter of minutes have caught up in brief of a year or so.

Stevie strip of her t-shirt and puts Alex's shirt on tying it around her waist.

The two friends walk back out to join the others.

Nearing them Regan pulls Stevie back and says. "Grace and I haven't always gotten along very well Stevie so hopefully we won't make you too uncomfortable."

Stevie smiles and says. "Grace has had a very busy year or two as well Regan I think you'll find she's mellowed.

...

Alex sets the nappy bag down and pushes the stroller back closer to the fence so it won't be in the way for anyone attempting to get passed them.

He moves the cloth that's keeping the sun from his baby's faces and smiles at the two of them.

Fast asleep full of their Mother's milk and happy to be together.

Although they're still small the bond between them is obvious.

Turning around he looks down for Alexander and he's gone.

Quickly he looks at the group hoping Alexander is sitting with one of them.

He spins to search the immediate area.

"Where's Alexander?" He asks unable to hide the panic that has swept into his voice.

"Tess watch the boys for me." Alex calls over his shoulder as he moves towards the back of the pub.

...

Harry Ryan has just walked in the door when he hears a small child crying. "Daddy."

An older woman who he doesn't know has picked the little boy up.

Harry notices its Alexander and moving quickly towards them says. "Alexander what's wrong."

The woman turns and Alexander says. "Hawy. My Daddy's lost."

Alexander leans towards Harry and he takes him in his arms.

...

Harry searches the pub then begins to walk outside and almost gets bowled over by Alex.

Alexander has his arm around Harry's neck and is quite happy.

Alex is thrilled to see his son but less that happy that Harry has him.

Alex growls at the little boy. "You shouldn't wander off like that Alexander it was naughty."

Alexander's relief and smile at finding his Daddy is dented somewhat by the gruffness in his Fathers voice.

"Don't growl at him Alex he was looking for you." Harry says.

"What all of a sudden you're a bloody child rearing expert?" Alex accuses.

Harry stays surprisingly calm at the reference to his own skills and offers.

"He's only little Alex and all he can see is feet and legs and they probably all looked the same. He was frightened because he couldn't find you, don't growl at him just be thankful he's back in your arms safely." Harry says as he hands the child over then turns to walk off.

Alex hugs his son tightly then calls. "Harry! Thank you."

Harry doesn't stop but calls. "I didn't do it for you! I did it for him. He's a sweet child."

Alex watches after Harry confused by his words and attitude.

Turning he walks back to the others." I'm sorry I growled at you mate I was scared when I couldn't find you."

Alexander wraps his arms around his Fathers neck and says. "You were lost Daddy. Hawy finded you."

Alex smiles listening to how his son views the world.

Alexander wasn't lost his Daddy was.

...

Grace spots Regan and Stevie approaching and stands and moves towards them.

Regan's heart beats fast waiting for the tirade she knows will come.

Stunned she stands and hugs her sister as Grace wraps her arms around her and says. "Congratulations Regan when are you due? How long are you here for?'

Regan smiles and says. "I'm due next week and I'm hoping I'll be here for a couple of weeks."

Stevie grins and says. "A Drover's baby!"

Regan smiles and says. "That's the plan."

Grace looks shocked and says "What you'll give birth on Drover's Run?"

Regan tilts her head and quips." Dave's a vet not much difference a horse, a cow, a baby!"

Stevie cracks up and says "You're going to let him deliver his own baby. Aren't you scared he'll faint?'

Regan smiles and says. "No he'll be great."

Stevie hugs her and says. "Well you're braver than me. Glad I won't be there."

Regan puts one arm around Stevie's shoulder and says. "Well I wanted to talk to you about that."

Stevie laughs nervously.

...


	34. Chapter 34

Harry Ryan sits at the bar in the pub chatting to anyone who is willing to stop.

After the court cases and charges that were laid many in the district don't give him the time of day.

Stevie walks inside with the tray of empty glasses.

The bar staff are over run with customers waiting to be served.

As they gradually take orders customers move away.

...

Stevie notices Harry sitting alone at the bar.

He looks over at her and says. "Nice ride Stevie well done."

"Thanks Harry." She replies.

Stevie notices Harry's eyes shift and then she feels Alex's hand on her hip.

"You right Stevie" He asks.

Glancing up she replies. "Other than being hungry yeah I'm good."

He raises an eyebrow and she knows he didn't mean it that way.

Alex places his arm protectively around her and leads her away.

Harry watches them go and wonders at his own stupidity.

...

He'd tried so hard to keep them apart, thinking she was only after Alex's money.

Stevie and Alex were growing money trees on Alexander Station as their combined wealth swelled.

He'd misjudged what she'd do to the Ryan name as well.

Nick and Tess had expanded their wealth in the last twelve months too.

Their farm is excelling and beginning to rake in money and the Ryan name and farms have been held up and praised.

His sons and their partners were proving to him how wrong he had been.

Harry had always kept a tight rein over his sons and their ideas.

...

He believed by keeping it that way it would ensure they'd stayed close to him and he'd have control over them, their lives and the farm.

He wanted them to have a strong bond but he'd done it wrong and the bond was extremely strong but he wasn't included only Nick and Alex were.

By being too hard on them they had drawn on each other for support and not him.

Many others in the district were also doing very well and all because they'd listen to Stevie and toured the Station and learned what her and Alex had to say.

She'd offered to help him and he'd been too obstinate, wilful and unyielding to listen.

...

Harry Ryan now knew that if she'd wanted to she could have stripped him of his wealth and his farm.

She'd told him as much when she first came back to the district.

He's convinced the only reason she didn't was because of her love for Alex.

Outwardly Alex hated Harry but she knew Alex better than anyone which meant somewhere inside Alex he didn't want to see Harry Ryan completely stripped of everything.

Just a tiny crack in Alex's defence.

Stevie saw it and Harry knew she did.

...

Nick may come around one day but he is extremely close to his older brother and Alex's anger and caution will keep Nick away longer.

Harry misses both of them and regrets all that he's done.

He could attempt to apologize but they wouldn't believe him anyway as they have no trust in him.

Listening to the stories of the young men that Dominic sends out to work on Kilarney, Harry has realized the damage he's caused to his own sons.

Harry sits and listens to these troubled young men and some of their stories are much like his own and he asks them what would they have changed? What would they want from their Father's to help heal the rifts?

Many acknowledge it's too late but some offer hope.

Harry clings to hope and tries to push his anger back.

...

He wonders about Alex and Nick's children.

So far he hasn't been able to get close to Logan, he was a shy and timid little boy much like Nick had been at the same age and then there was the new one on the way due sometime soon by the looks of Tess.

Stevie and Alex's twins were still babies but big, strong and healthy and then Alexander the image of his Father as a child and every bit as open and kind.

He called him Hawy and even though it broke Harry's heart to not hear him call him Grandpa the fact that the little boy liked him and felt safe with him was a beginning.

Harry smiled at the thought of Alexander.

He was the only bright spot in a not so nice existence.

Although only seeing him occasionally and fleetingly it was enough for his heart to kick over a few more times with hope.

Harry drinks the last of his beer, stands and calls "Night." to the barmaid and heads back to Kilarney.

...

Out in the beer garden the night is winding down everyone has had a great time celebrating their wins and places.

Several have won prizes from the many raffles and Stevie has proudly bragged about her six pack of beer.

Alex has taken the ribbing with good humour but is tired and a little grumpy which Stevie is a little concerned about but doesn't say anything.

Nick and Tess leave first closely followed by Kate and Riley.

Bryce and Liz left over an hour ago but are staying at the country club to let Marcus and Alex and the girls have some space.

Regan and Dave have organized with Tess and Nick to stay on Drover's Run for the next couple of weeks but for tonight will head back to Alex and Stevie's place.

...

Marcus and Grace load Henry into his car seat and while Grace is checking the horses in the float Marcus packs the nappy bag and their prizes into the back seat.

As Grace walks back around to the passenger side she climbs in closes the door firmly behind her.

Marcus asks. "All secure?"

She nods and says. "Yep take me home I'm bushed."

He leans over and kisses her and says. "That was a brilliant day Grace."

"Yeah it was, me and you riding together, the BBQ with every afterwards and then Regan turning up. Dave seems nice?"She responds.

"They're both nice I thought you and Regan didn't get along?" He asks.

She shrugs and says. "Times change so do people plus she's pregnant Marcus!"

"What you can't yell at her while she's pregnant?" He teases.

She grins and says. "Just drive will ya."

"Give me another kiss and I will." He requests.

She leans over.

...

Pulling up outside, Tess says. "That's funny the place is in darkness I thought because Jodie didn't turn up today she must have been here."

Nick grabs the torch from under the front seat and says. "Wait here and I'll turn the lights on."

Walking quickly to the house he flicks switches and lights the place up and walks back out to guide Tess safely inside.

Unbuckling Logan Nick lifts him from the car.

Tess grabs the nappy bag and moves towards the house.

...

Driving down the road Alex is very quiet and Stevie is more than a little concerned.

"Alex have I done something wrong?" She asks.

He glances at her and replies. "No why would you think that. We've had brilliant day."

"You're so quiet and I just thought..." She begins but he cuts in with. "Harry said something to me at the pub today and I was just thinking about it."

"So you're angry with Harry?"

"No when you went to the bathroom Alexander wandered off and when I walked into the pub Harry was carrying him out looking for me." He offers.

"And the problem is?"She asks.

Alex explains the conversation and finishes with Harry's comment. "I didn't do it for you, I did it for him. He's a sweet child."

Stevie doesn't say anything waiting to see if Alex will say more.

They drive for awhile longer and Alex says. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like to be Alexanders' Father for twenty odd years and then for him to shut me out of his life."

It's not a question so Stevie doesn't answer she just remains quiet and leaves him with his own thoughts.

...

Pulling the car up Alex and Stevie lift the babies from their car seats.

Dave and Regan join them and Alex says. "Here you go Uncle Dave this one's Blake carry him in for me would you?"

Dave laughs and says. "How do you manage when I'm not around?"

"Two trips or bundle em' up in a bunch." Alex says laughing.

Inside the house is warm as the nights a bit chilly and John had lit the fires earlier.

Stevie sits to feed Cooper and Alex takes Alexander up to bed dragging Dave with him with Blake fast asleep in his arms...

...

Marcus and Grace arrive shortly after and Henry is grizzly and in need of a feed.

Marcus heads upstairs and grabs himself a jumper and a jacket for Grace.

Returning back downstairs he joins Stevie, Grace, Dave and Regan in the living room as Alex has gone out to take the horses out of the floats.

The five begin to chatter.

Stevie finishes with Cooper and quickly settles him for the night.

"I'll just go and see what's keeping Alex." She offers as she throws a jacket around her shoulders.

...

Reversing the float Alex unloads their horses quickly and gives them fresh water and chaff.

He then unpacks the saddles and bridles and puts them in their allotted places in the tack room

Walking back over to the other float he speaks gently and calmly so the horses are aware he's there.

As he's backing Geebung down the ramp he hears footsteps on the gravel.

Hearing Stevie talking to the animals he smiles and says. "Bout time you did some work! Want to grab Mulga for me?"

She fires back playfully. "Right next time you can feed the baby and I'll do the horses."

Alex chuckles and asks. "How are the McLeod's getting along?"

"All good and Dave and Marcus are talking breeding." She replies.

"Breeding?" Alex queries.

"Cattle."

"I thought you meant humans." He offers.

"Always got sex on your mind Ryan haven't you!" She teases.

He chuckles as he opens the stall door and lets Geebung go.

Stevie walks Mulga Bill to the other end of the stable and feeds and waters him.

She joins Alex at the entrance and he states. "I'll move the car in the morning."

...

Walking back to the house Alex asks her. "What did you think about what Harry said?"

"Which part?"

"About Alexander?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think Alex. He's **your** Father." She offers.

"Step Father." He corrects.

She smirks at him and says. "Father, step Father it doesn't matter what you call it, bottom line is he reared you and who you are is either because of him or in spite of him."

He frowns and his voice is hard when he says. "You should hate him Stevie."

"Why Alex? Why should I hate him?" She asks.

He shakes his head and looks baffled and growls. "Everything he did to you and said to you."

...

She nods and says. "Yeah I know and I've thought about it a lot Alex I really have and I realized that by hanging onto that I was just hurting myself and giving him power over me."

"I don't understand what you mean?" He questions.

"All those years I let him hurt me by staying quiet. I wouldn't take that crap from anyone else but I did from him because he's your Father."

"Step Father."

"Because he's your stepfather and he's important to you."She states.

"No he isn't!" He retorts.

She looks at him and smiles and says. "If he isn't important to you why are you tying yourself into knots about what he said?"

He stares blankly at her but doesn't reply.

...

By the time they return inside the others have organized snacks and drinks.

Kicking off their boots and jackets they join the group.

Alex has sat down on the couch and Stevie is sitting on the floor between his legs when the phone begins to ring.

Stevie begins to rise and Alex says. "Stay there I'll go."

He returns quickly and asks. "Tess is on the phone and was wondering if any of you have seen or heard from Jodie today?'

Grace and Marcus say no as does Stevie but Regan and Dave both acknowledge that they'd seen Jodie in the early afternoon but didn't get a chance to talk to her as she was driving off in one of the Drover's Utes.

...

Walking back into the living room Alex sits back down and Stevie asks. "Is Tess worried about her Alex?'

He looks concerned too and says. "Yeah she is. They haven't sighted her since the day before yesterday. It's not like Jodie at all."

Dave says. "I was surprised she wasn't riding today."

Stevie says. "I didn't even notice she wasn't there to tell you the truth."

Alex playfully pushes her and says. "Some friend you are!"

"Well I can't win races and check on Jodie's whereabouts at the same time Alex." She quips.

Marcus laughs.

Alex flicks her.

...

Alex and Dave have a great time catching up and it's easy for Marcus as they both include him.

Stevie, Grace and Regan talk babies, breast feeding and labour.

Regan again brings up her wish for Stevie to be her support person when the baby arrives.

Stevie is really uncomfortable about the entire proposal for two reasons.

Firstly Regan is her friend and she's not sure if she wants to know that much about her.

Regan laughs and teases her about that but when Stevie says seriously. "I don't know Regan I want more children myself and if I see what happens it might put me off.'

Grace laughs and says. "Like a paper cut Stevie once you know it's there it hurts more."

Stevie nods.

...

Grace offers. "I'll be your support Regan."

Regan looks stunned and says. "Really? Would you do that for me?"

Grace offers. "You're my sister of course I would."

"Does that mean I'm a bad friend?" Stevie asks.

Regan smiles at her and says. "No of course not Stevie you were up front and honest like you always are. But if you change your mind and are feeling brave you can come too. "

Then looking at Grace, Regan says. "Thank you so much Grace."

Grace grins back at Regan and says . " Plus I've seen your Foofie before so it doesn't bother me."

Regan cracks up laughing .

Stevie laughs at Regan's reaction but looking at Grace and asks . " What in the hell is a Foofie?"

Regan offers. " When we were little that's what we called our private parts."

Stevie chuckles and says. " A Foofie, never heard it called that before."

...

Early the following morning Alex walks into the kitchen as Stevie is hanging up the phone.

She looks worried and he's concerned. "What's wrong Stevie?'

He can tell she's thinking when she replies. "I just rang Tess and there's still no sign of Jodie."

Alex frowns and asks. 'What she didn't come home?"

"No she didn't her bed hasn't been slept in and Nick's been over to Rob's and no one's there either."Stevie says.

...


	35. Chapter 35

Alex gets the coffee going and begins to sort out what he'll cook for breakfast while Stevie heads out to the stables to let the horses into the day yards.

Riley stayed on Drover's Run last night and he'd normally do it before coming up to the house for breakfast.

As she nears the stable she notices the car door is open and she'd swear she closed it last night.

She slows, gently placing her feet trying not to scrunch the gravel underfoot as she approaches the car.

It's empty so she pushes it shut and spins towards a noise behind her.

...

"Jodie." She yells.

Jodie has a spade held high above her head.

She has a look of terror on her face and blood on her hands and clothing.

Seeing it's Stevie she slowly lowers the weapon.

"What in the hell? Jodie what's happened?"Stevie exclaims.

...

The kitchen door opens and Stevie strides in with a small amount of blood on her shirt.

"Stevie! Have you cut yourself?" Alex quizzes.

Everyone looks shocked.

Glancing at Alex she replies. "No I'm all good I just need Dave for half an hour."

Dave stands up and says. "My bags in the car."

Alex places his coffee mug on the bench and says. "I'll come too which horse is it?'

She smiles at him and replies. "Not a horse it's all good, can you start breakfast Alex I'm starving."

A small smile slides across his face and he walks back to the bench.

...

Tess has rung the local police and the hospital to see if any accidents have been reported.

Taking her details they offer to ring if they hear anything.

Kate and Riley have walked up to the house for breakfast and Kate is really upset that Jodie hasn't come home.

Tess tries to allay her fears by saying. "Kate you know what Jodie's like when she's in love, forgets all about the rest of us."

Kate replies. "Not like this Tess something is wrong.'

Tess looks at Kate and says. "We don't know that Kate."

"I do. I can feel it Tess something is wrong."Kate states.

...

As they near the stable Stevie says. "Dave what are you like with bullet wounds?'

He looks stunned and says. "What someone shot one of your horses? Bloody mongrels."

"No it's not a horse it's a person."Stevie says quietly.

He stops walking and says "Stevie! A person? I can't operate on a person, its illegal."

"Dave we haven't got a choice and we sure as hell don't have time for you to argue come with me." She demands as she grabs his arm and drags him inside.

"I haven't got anything to kill the pain Stevie."Dave protests.

...

Alex stands chatting to the others for a few minutes then says.

"Marcus here make yourself useful I'll be back in a minute." Alex orders handing the bacon to Marcus then heading out the door.

In the stable Stevie and Jodie are trying to hold Rob still as he moves about in pain.

"You'll have to hold him steadier than that if you want me to get this out!" Dave states.

"Here get out of the way you two I'll hold him." Alex offers.

Jodie looks at Stevie and says. "I said don't tell anyone."

Alex looks at Jodie and giving her a reassuring smile says. "Relax Jodes she didn't tell me I just had a hunch. Fancy leaving me out of this, now bring me up to speed."

Quickly Jodie tells him about the guy that's been chasing them, witness protection and how they think the guy ran off the road near where Claire died.

One minute he was chasing them in the car and then he wasn't.

Jodie was so frightened. Drover's Run was too obvious and she didn't know where else to go so she came here.

We've rung his contact and for now they're just watching the place until they work out where the guy is, Jodie tells them.

Alex nods.

Jodie and Stevie stand to let Alex through.

Alex hugs Jodie and says. "He'll be alright Jodie and so will you."

She hugs him briefly still terrified and now frightened that her friends are involved but somehow relieved too.

...

Alex sits in the hay and pulls Rob up to sit and wraps his arms around his torso and arms then says to the girls hold his legs.

They do as he suggests.

"How's that Dave?" Alex asks.

Dave nods.

"Hang on Dave he'll yell."Stevie says.

"Take off your belt Stevie fold it over and put it in his mouth." Alex directs.

...

Rob is in so much pain that he's not making a lot of sense.

"Rob listen to me. Rob! Its Alex listen to me!"

Rob nods.

"I'm gunna put a belt in your mouth. Bite on it. We have to get this bullet out. Its gunna hurt. I'm sorry but there's no other way. Rob do you understand?"Alex asks speaking slowly and clearly.

"Matt...my name's Matt not Rob." He offers.

Alex looks at Jodie and she nods. "Righto Matt you're scaring the women cause your bleeding everywhere let's see if we can fix this hey?"

Matt nods and in a whisper says. "Love her ...keep her safe."

Alex smiles as he places the belt in Matt's mouth and says. "Shut up Matt you can keep her safe yourself but I'll look after her until you're in better shape ok?"

Matt nods.

...

Marcus has finished the bacon and eggs and has then warming in the oven.

Grace says. "I'll go and see what's keeping them."

As she's about to open the door Stevie walks in and says. "They won't be long I hope breaky's ready I'm starving."

Grace moves back into the kitchen and they begin to dish up.

Alex joins them soon after followed by Dave.

...

Why do you all have blood on you?" Regan asks.

Alex just peels his shirt and singlet off and replies. "Just a young ewe that had trouble lambing it wasn't nice so don't ask any more, or you mightn't want Breaky."

Stevie and Dave head upstairs to change.

Alex moves into the laundry and gets the washing machine ready.

...

Back downstairs Stevie takes Dave's clothes and sets the machine going.

The six friends sit and enjoy their breakfast like nothing has happened.

A half an hour later after enjoying their breakfast and chatting for a while Regan and Dave make ready to leave.

Alex says. " Hey Grace you were going to do four weeks with us and then four with Tess and Nick do you want to switch it around so you can be closer to Regan?"

Looking at Marcus and then back to Alex, Grace says. "That would be great are you sure you don't mind?"

"No not at all it makes sense. " Alex replies.

Grace looks at Marcus and asks. "Are you ok with that Marcus?"

"Yeah I am and like Alex said it makes sense."Marcus replies.

Rising Grace asks. "Is it alright if I ring Tess and make sure it's alright with her and Nick?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Grace you don't have to ask if you can use the phone."

...

Twenty minutes later the house is empty with the exception of Stevie, Alex and their boys.

Alex had rung through to Riley and asked him to pick up several things in town before returning to The Station.

Stevie had sent John and Joyce off to Fisher for the day with the purpose of buying new plants for the garden and several new fruit trees.

All the other farm hands were well away from the house when Alex walked Matt slowly away from the stables.

Stevie hosed out the area in the stable where Dave had removed the bullet from Matt's shoulder then joined the others at the house.

...

Stevie walks quickly inside and can hear Alex in the bathroom with Matt.

She knocks.

Alex opens the door a little and says. "Jodie's just gone up for a shower Stevie do you want to grab a clean shirt for Matt something dark in case his shoulder weeps and I told Jodes you'd grab her some fresh gear."

She nods and asks"Is Matt alright?"

Alex smiles at her and says. "Yeah he is just needed a pee but was a bit wobbly on his feet so here I am. And he owes me a beer for this."

Stevie smiles when she hears Matt say. "Not really fun for me either mate."

Alex quips. "I think he's feeling better."

...

Upstairs Jodie has quickly showered and is just drying her shelf when she hears Stevie knock and call.  
"Jodes here's some clothes."

Jodie wraps the towel around herself and opens the bathroom door.

Stevie hands her the clothes and says. "Jodes I haven't got any bras that will fit you but there was one of Grace's still on the line so try that , then there's track pants and a t-shirt and over shirt oh and the undies are brand new so they aren't pre loved."

Jodie says. "Thanks Stevie I really appreciate this."

"Quick get dressed Jodes before you get cold. I've just got to run a clean shirt down for Matt and some painkillers." Stevie says.

...

Slowly Matt makes his way to the back of the house with Alex's help.

There's a cinema room there of a small living area that they never use.

"Lay down on the couch mate you'll be comfortable here. Plus if anyone comes they won't hear or see you down here." Alex explains.

As Matt flops down onto the couch he grimaces with pain.

"Don't worry Matt; Stevie's bringing something back for the pain and a fresh shirt for you." Alex offers.

...

Arriving back upstairs Stevie notes Jodie is out of the bathroom and says. "Jodes I have to go and feed the boys, Alex has taken Matt to the cinema room at the back of the house."

"Stevie thank you so much for this." Jodie says teary eyed.

Stevie hugs her and says. "Everything will be alright Jodes."

Jodie nods and says. "I'm scared Stevie."

Stevie smiles at her friend and says. " After Harry's episode Alex went a little overboard and he has this place set up with top of the line security and our windows are practically bulletproof which at the time I thought was ridiculous but now if you're friend comes looking for you we can protect you very well Jodes so relax Ok?"

Jodie nods and says. "Stevie I'm starving can I grab some food?"

Stevie shakes her head and says. "No Jodes get straight back out to Matt but tell Alex to organize something for you. Less time you spend where someone can see you the safer you'll be."

The two women hug and Jodie moves to the back of the house.

Stevie walks into the boy's room and grabs them out of their cots.

Alexander is sitting on the floor playing with a big bucket of Farm animals.

Stevie says. "Come on my little Bull lets go down stairs."

...

As Stevie begins to walk down the stairs she hears a car.

By the time she reaches the landing the door bell has rung.

Glancing around she looks for Alex.

With the twins in her arms she walks to the door and swings it open.

Her heart stops.

...


	36. Chapter 36

Tess has settled Regan into her room and Nick has shown Grace and Marcus their room too.

Dave is carrying bags when Tess passes him on the stairs.

"Thanks for this Tess." He offers.

"Dave are you sure you're up for this? I mean a home birth?" Tess asks softly.

He smiles at her and says. "Yeah I am Tess. We've done all the classes for Regan , we've read everything we can lay our hands on and I've got the ambulance , local hospital and the doctor on speed dial. Anyway I thought you'd be right into this, wasn't Logan born here?"

Shaking her head she replies. "The idea I love, the reality scares me a bit. Although I must admit with this one I feel different because I know what happens and how I coped with Logan. "

He looks at her for a moment and changing subjects asks. "Do you think Nick's alright with us staying?"

"Yeah...yeah he is Dave time changes people. None of us are the same people we were years ago." She muses.

He looks at her intently for a moment and then says. "Right... I'd best get these upstairs before she starts yelling for me."

He begins to walk upstairs and Tess continues downstairs.

She stops and calls up. "Hey Dave do you want some work while you're here?"

"Yeah sure why not, as long as it's around the house. I don't want to be too far away in case Regan needs me."He responds.

Tess nods and continues into the kitchen.

...

Marcus drops a suitcase onto the bed and huffing says. "Right that's the last of them Grace."

Grace is sitting by the window looking out across Drover's Run and feeding Henry.

She glances over at Marcus and asks. "Any ideas on when and where we'll get married Marcus?"

"I don't care really Grace so long as we do. It's completely up to you. I'm just glad you said yes."He replies walking over to stand beside her.

He reaches down and rubs his sons head his fuzzy hair soft against his palm.

"How many more children do you want Grace?" Marcus asks.

She grins and replies. "I don't know Marcus another two maybe three. Why what were you thinking?'

He smiles and nodding replies. "Yeah sounds good."

...

Silently they remain for a minute or so deep in their own thoughts then Marcus asks. "Would you like to get married here Grace?"

She looks up at him and asks. "What made you ask that?"

Shrugging he replies. "I just thought it might be a nice way to start out. At least your family has history here. Some of it wasn't happy but we could make a new beginning. Just because one generation buggered up doesn't mean it has to go on that way."

"So you don't want a church wedding?" She asks.

Smirking he asks. "What made you think I'd want a church wedding?"

"Oh I don't know you're upbringing was a lot different to mine you went to church I didn't. You went to posh schools I didn't."She states.

" Being wealthy doesn't guarantee happiness Grace and anyway my Mother was religious and she might have liked for me to have a church wedding but as far as I'm concerned you can stand me under a gum tree in a pair of jeans and RMs so long as at the end of the day you're my wife I'll be happy." He explains.

She laughs.

"What's so funny?" He asks looking slightly annoyed.

" While you were talking I was thinking I'd like to get married down at the wildlife corridor , just simply, not too dressed up and then have our photos out there and then back here for a quiet BBQ and you've just said stand me under a gum tree and that's exactly what I was thinking." She explains.

He smiles leans over and gives her a quick kiss and says. "That's it then me and you, wildlife corridor then a BBQ. Only question is when?"

"Well we're only in the district for eight weeks so sometime soon. You can organize that part Marcus." She offers.

...

Alex closes the door and leaves Jodie tucking into a plate of sandwiches and freshly brewed coffee.

Matt is peacefully asleep on the lounge after taking the pain killers Stevie sent for him.

Walking to the front of the house he feels a draught and realizes the front door is wide open.

"Stevie." He calls.

He walks faster and quieter towards the open door.

...

"Tess! Tess!" Nick calls.

"I'm in the vegetable garden Nick!" She replies.

Coming into view he calls. "I'm just heading off with Marcus and Grace to bring up the last mob for drenching. Regan's minding Logan and Henry but both boys are still asleep at the moment."

Tess has straightened up and arching her back stretches and then winces.

Nick looks concerned and asks. "Are you alright?"

She rubs her belly and replies. "Just a little twinge .'

"How many twinges have you had?' he asks.

"A couple they're only Braxton Hicks contractions Nick relax."

"Maybe we should go to the hospital Tess?"

She laughs and replies. "Go and bring the mob in Nick. I've had niggles not pains you'll only be gone for the morning I think I can hang on until then."

He hugs her and says. "Are you implying I'm over reacting?"

"I'm implying nothing .It's a fact! I'm not due for weeks" She teases.

He kisses her and says. "I'll see you at lunchtime."

"Right.' She replies.

Smiling she watches as he walks around the corner of the house.

Holding her belly she breathes deeply and steadily. "That's it little one, if Regan can do this so can we. When our time comes we'll have a Drover's baby too."

...

Alex walks out of the open front door and stops to pick up a large plastic cow.

He smiles to himself.

He can hear his son laughing and clapping his hands and the muffled sounds of a female and a male voice talking.

Moving towards the voices he's shocked by the sight.

"Daddy look! Look what Hawy gave me!" Alexander calls excitedly at his Father.

Stevie turns to look at Alex and can see he's very uncomfortable with Harry's presence.

...

Alexander picks the Golden retriever puppy up under its front legs and carries it awkwardly towards his Father.

Glaring at Harry Alex squats down in front of Alexander as he approaches.

Alex can't help but smile at the little boy as he gushes. "She's mine Daddy all mine."

Alex takes the puppy from his son and she licks his hand.

"I don't know whether we can keep her mate." Alex states.

"Alex don't." Stevie offers by way of warning.

He looks over at her then back to the little boy whose smile he's just washed away.

Patting the little dog Alex looks at his son and says. "I suppose we've got enough room for her."

Alexander still hasn't registered what his Father is saying.

"You can keep her Bully but you have to look after her, feed her and give her somewhere nice to sleep."Alex states.

Alexander smiles again and says. "She can sleep in my bed Daddy."

Blake crawls over to them and Alex picks him up.

"Three boys and a pup life won't be quiet around here anymore." Alex says quietly to himself.

...

Stevie finishes feeding Cooper and asks Alex to take him.

"I could hold him for you?" Harry offers.

Alex moves quickly to take Cooper from Stevie and she holds up her arms for Blake.

Placing the other baby into her arms Alex whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Let the anger go Alex, let it go." She growls.

...

Alex stands upright with Cooper in his arms trying to evaluate what to do.

The thought of actually placing his child into Harry's arms doesn't feel right at all.

Instead Alex sits down on the grass with Alexander and the puppy and lets Cooper crawl around.

Alex decides if the baby crawls over to Harry then so be it but he just can't bring himself to hand him to him.

...

"What are you going to call her Bully?" Alex asks patting the little soft bundle.

"Hawy.' He states a huge smile on his face.

Stevie refrains from laughing.

"I don't think you can call a girl dog Harry."Alex tells his son.

"He can call her whatever he wants Alex. His dog. His choice."Stevie offers.

Alex glances at her and knows she's right.

...

Cooper has crawled over beside Harry and is pulling himself up to stand.

Harry leans forward and holds his hands either side of the little boy to act as a safety barrier.

Cooper grins and chuckles flexing his legs up and down.

Stevie watches Harry as he smiles at the little boy but doesn't attempt to pick him up.

...

Alex sits feeling uncomfortable but watches the enjoyment the pup has brought to his son.

He feels himself relax a little.

Looking at Harry he asks. "Why a puppy?"

Harry looks at him and replies. "Do you remember Biscuit?"

Alex smiles and says. "My first dog."

Stevie watches Alex's face as he continues. "You bought her for me when I was what three?"

"Two and half actually about the same as Alexander." Harry offers then adds. "Wherever you were she was with you. I never had to worry she'd round you up and head you back towards your Mother or I."

Alex looks at Harry then back to Alexander.

Stevie watches his face and sees him physically relax a little bit more.

...

Cooper let's go of Harry's knee and slowly drops to the ground and crawls over to Alex and the puppy.

Cooper pats the little dog hard on the head.

Alex holds his hand and says. "No matey gently or you'll hurt her."

He grabs Cooper and sits him in between his legs.

With the other hand he picks the pup up and places her in front of the baby helping him to stroke the dog gently.

Alexander moves to squat beside his Father and says. "Good boy Coopy pat Hawy gentle."

Alex shakes his head at Alexander's words...pat ...Hawy ...gentle...

He refrains from laughing at the irony.

He now has a female dog called Harry and he's telling his son to be gentle.

Harry and gentle just don't fit together.

...

Standing Harry says. "Well I should be going. The kennel will post the papers here Stevie and her inoculations are all up to date and the others have been paid for plus if you decide to have her desexed there's a discount if you go through the vet in Spencer."

Stevie has finishes feeding Blake and quickly readjusts her clothing she stands and holds out her hand and says. "Thank you Harry she's beautiful I'm sure the boys will have a lot of fun with her."

He looks at her for a moment and says. "You do realize she's a peace offering."

Nodding she responds. "I wasn't born yesterday Harry.'

He gives her the smallest of smiles and replies. "I never assumed you were."

...

"Alexander! Harry is going now are you going to say goodbye."Stevie says to her little boy.

Alexander stands and runs over to Harry.

Harry bends and picks him up.

Alexander hugs him and says. "Bye Hawy thanks for Hawy."

Harry hugs him and says. "Bye Alexander and you're very welcome make sure you take good care of her and give her lots of cuddles."

Harry places the little boy back on the ground and he runs over to Cooper and the puppy.

Harry turns to walk away.

"Harry." Alex calls.

Harry turns back.

"Thanks."Alex says but doesn't hold out his hand.

Harry nods and moves off to his car.

...


	37. Chapter 37

Nick pulls the bike to a stop and quickly rearranges the yards ready for the mob that Marcus, Grace and Kate are bringing up over the rise.

"Ya ! Ya! Ya!." Marcus shouts.

Grace and Kate whistle and push the mob on.

Upstairs Tess looks out at the mob coming over the rise and smiles.

With her hand on her belly she whispers. "Nothing better Bub than coming over that rise and seeing our home nothing better."

...

Henry is awake and beginning to get grizzly waiting for his Mother.

Logan is playing with his tractor and truck on the veranda as Regan and Tess cart everything out in readiness for lunch.

Dave and Regan walk with Henry up to meet the group coming in and Tess remains back at the house.

Regan has asked if she's alright and Tess tells her she's just a bit tired.

...

Watching Harry's car leave Alex asks. "Why didn't you tell him to go away Stevie?"

Alexander stops playing with his dog and looks up at his Father.

Stevie notices and with her eyes gestures to Alex.

He looks at the little boy then back at Stevie and moves off without uttering another word.

"Doesn't Daddy like Hawy?" Alexander asks.

Stevie is shocked by his question but remains calm and replies truthfully. "Yes he does but Harry hurt Daddy's feelings a little while ago and he's still a little bit cross about it."

Alexander nods.

Stevie hopes her explanation is enough to stop any other questions.

...

Stevie reaches down and picks up the twins and begins to walk back inside.

Alexander follows her and calls. "Hawy! Hawy! Hawy!"

The puppy lopes along behind them veering off here and there along the way to wee and sniff and wee some more.

Alexander laughs and laughs at the puppies antics.

Stevie smiles listening to him.

...

Reaching the steps Stevie stops and waits for Alexander and the puppy.

Alexander climbs the steps but Hawy is too little to jump although she makes a valiant attempt.

Stevie says. "Alexander sit down here for a moment."

He flops down where his Mother tells him too and she places Cooper in between his legs and says. "Hug your Brother for a moment Bully while Mummy helps Hawy."

He does as he's told and hugs his brother tightly, kissing his head.

Cooper smiles and tries to turn around to look at his big brother.

Alexander kisses him again and says. "Coopy likes kisses Mummy."

She grins and says. "He does and you give such good kisses."

He kisses him again to show his Mummy how good he is.

Stevie lifts the puppy up and she runs straight at Alexander and Cooper.

Both boys giggle.

Stevie squats and places Blake with them he reaches for the puppy, she licks his hand and he joins in the giggling.

...

Alex walks to the door and gruffly asks. "Are you going to help me or play all day?"

She glares at him and says. "Go to hell Alex."

"Well that's an immature reply."He retorts.

"Well it's a perfect match to your question then isn't it?"She fires back.

"Why would you inflict him on us when he's caused so much pain?" He yells.

Her eyes prick with tears.

She inhales about to reply but Alexander yells. "No Daddy No!"

...

Alex looks at his son and he has tears on his cheeks as he looks at his Mother.

Stevie wipes her cheek and squats down quickly." It's alright Alexander Mummy's alright please don't cry.'

He sobs.

Hawy tries to climb on him he pushes her roughly and says. "No Daddy's cross go away Hawy."

Alex kneels beside him and says. "Don't be mean to her Bully it's not her fault."

Alexander pushes the puppy away and says. "No."

Alex places his hand on his sons face.

The little boy pushes it away too.

Stevie picks the twins up and says. "Come on Alexander we'll go for a drive in the car."

Alex places his hand on her arm.

She moves away without looking at him.

...

Late in the afternoon Matt has rested and although very sore the painkillers have kicked in enough to dull the ache in his shoulder.

Jodie has slept as well and Matt's contact has arrived to take him away.

"No Matt you can't just leave me like this." Jodie cries.

"Jodie I can't take you with me. It's a terribly life." He says sadly.

"What and you think my life will be anything without you now?" She sobs.

"I'm sorry." He offers.

She stands sobbing and yells at him. "Sorry for what Matt? Letting me fall in love with you? Letting me be shot at? Or for letting me be so scared I thought I'd wet my pants? Or for letting me feel like you'd die and I'd never have you in my life at all?"

He can't answer.

"I'm coming with you." She states.

"No you're not I won't let you." He growls.

She stares at him and says. "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead! They know who I am now. If you love me you have no choice but to take me, otherwise they'll come for me."

Matt looks at the police officer and he says. "She's right Matt they'll get her to get to you."

"What about the Ryan's?" Matt asks.

"No he never knew they were involved." He replies.

...

Riley arrives back mid afternoon and walking into the kitchen yells. "Hello!"

The place is completely quiet so he assumes they must be out working.

Placing the items Alex requested on the bench he moves back outside.

...

Alex shakes Matt's hand and then hugs Jodie tightly and says. "Keep your head down Jodes you're way to beautiful to lose."

She hits him and quips. "Now you tell me!"

"What?" He asks.

"That I'm beautiful." She growls.

He hugs her again and says. "I've always thought you were a hottie Jodes."

She laughs and says. "I had the biggest crush on you when I was younger Alex and I never thought you'd even noticed me."

He looks shocked and asks. "You're joking?"

Matt takes her arm and says. "Too late Alex."

Alex smiles and says. "Yeah the one I've got is more than a handful anyway."

"Speaking off where is she I want to say goodbye?" Jodie asks.

"Um I'm not sure." He replies.

Jodie studies him and says. "You've had a fight haven't you?"

He says. "Yeah and she took off again."

"You idiot Alex what are you doing? One of these days she'll take off and you won't find her. Most women would have run a mile from you and all of your baggage but she hangs in there and puts up with everything that comes with you and tries to smooth it out. What could you possibly fight about Alex? She adores you, she's given you three big, strong, healthy sons that are gorgeous and you've got this amazing house and a fabulous farm. As cute as you are I would have given up years ago. What did you fight about?" Jodie scolds.

He stands looking at her then says. "Harry."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head and says. "Harry raised you and even though he's an arsehole she doesn't want you to severe your relationship with him completely because she knows deep down you actually care about the old bastard! God knows if I was in her place I'd cut him off without a second thought after what he did to her. But no she will put up with just about anything if she thinks it will ultimately make you happy. You do not deserve her Alex because you don't appreciate her. The way she looks and with her beautiful heart surely she could find someone who would."

He looks shocked.

"I've left a letter for Tess, Stevie and Kate please pass them on." She asks.

" Yeah of course I can ." He replies.

" Thank you for everything Alex and give Stevie my love ." She says before giving him one last hug.

...

Tess hangs up the phone and walking back into the dining room says. "That was Alex wanting to know if we'd seen Stevie."

Nick shakes his head and says. "I wonder what he did to upset her this time."

Marcus asks. "Why do you think he's at fault?"

Dave replies. "Because she'll fight him every time but if he hurts her too much she'll run."

"What he hits her? Marcus asks.

The others laugh and Regan offers. "If he did she'd hit him right back. No he must have said something that really upset her. So she'll take off until one or both of them cool down."

...

It's after midnight when Stevie pulls up in front of the house.

Alex is there to greet her.

"Stevie I've been so worried about you. I'm so glad you're home. I'm sorry for the way I reacted before." He states as soon as she opens the door.

She looks at him and says. "I'm only back to get some clothes Alex."

He looks stunned and asks. "Where are you going?"

She shrugs and replies. "I'm not sure yet but I've rung Jill. The boys and I will stay there for a few days until I've had time to think."

"Stevie don't do this. We can work through this." He pleads.

"No we can't Alex you told me that last time and all we did was put bandaids over it. I'm sorry but it's not about just you and me we have children and its hurting them and I won't stand by and let them become you and Harry."She says without emotion in her voice.

"I'm not bloody Harry!" He growls.

"No? The man that couldn't see his little boys laughing and having fun with a brand new puppy because he was too angry about something else looked a hell of a lot like Harry Ryan to me."She offers.

He looks angry and shaking his head asks. "What do you want from me Stevie? He hurt you? Yet you want me to bring him into my home and have a beer with him!"

"If you weren't so bloody angry Alex you're judgement wouldn't be so clouded. Didn't you listen to him today? He bought the dog as a peace offering. He asked to hold Cooper and you ignored the request when the baby crawled over to him, he could have picked him up but he didn't because he recognized you were uncomfortable. When you asked why a puppy he gave you a memory with a beautiful kind thought with it but you didn't hear that did you? Because you were too angry. I don't want you to drink beer with him I just want you to acknowledge it wasn't all bad. Your son likes Harry god only knows why but he does and you made him cry today and push that dear little puppy away because of your anger he's not even three Alex and your anger is influencing him already. I won't sit by and let that fester in him like it did in you."

He inhales and exhales and with a guarded tone he offers. "Have you forgotten he came here and fired bullets into our home and hurt you? Why do I have to like him? Why do you keep pushing me? Why can't I deal with it all in my own time and in my own way? I can't do what you want Stevie? I can't! Don't you think I've tried? If you leave me Stevie they'll be no reason to come back because I can't change who I am. You keep pushing Harry on me if you'd stop doing that we'd be ok. I know you think deep inside I care about him and that's partly true. A year ago I would have been happy to see him dead but now I don't want that but neither do I want him in or near my home and I sure as hell don't want him near my wife or my children. The question is why do you want that?'

She looks at him and says. "He didn't want us together and when we happened he was so full of anger he did crazy things that surprised all of us. That all happened because of me Alex! I caused it so I have to fix it."

"What about me Stevie? Every time you push him on me it hurts me! I just want to love you and our boys. I have no room for Harry Ryan and I'm tired of being angry Stevie.' He whispers his voice dry, his words heartfelt, and his eyes moist.

He takes a step forward she rushes into his arms. "Alex I'm sorry I just want to make things right. I want you to be happy."

"Then stay with me Stevie please don't go. I only want you and the boys. We don't owe Harry anything and we sure as hell don't need him to make us happy please let it go."He begs.

...

They stand together for a few minutes without words finally Stevie asks. " Is Jodie still here?"

" No they've gone Stevie." He replies softly knowing she'll be upset.

She buries her face in his chest and he holds her tightly.

A minute later he says softly. " She said to give you her love and she told me I was an idiot for not appreciating you."

Through her tears she laughs.

" Oh and did you know she used to have a crush on me?" He asks.

She laughs and says . " Yes I did."

" I wish someone had told me."He quips.

"How did you get the reputation you have when women so close to you liked you and you didn't pick up on it?" She quizzes.

" Luck." He replies.

She shakes her head and says . " We'll have to go and see Tess and Kate in the morning Alex.'

" Yeah it's going to be difficult for them ." He offers.

"Yes especially for Kate." She adds.

...

Opening the car door Alex grins at Alexander asleep in his car seat with the pup draped across his lap.

He moves the pup and it stretches and yawns. Gently he picks her up and places her outside the car and waits for her to pee.

With Alexander in his arms he flips the puppy into the space between himself and his little boy and walks them upstairs.

Lying him on the bed he removes his socks and shoes then slips his shirt and jeans off.

Covering him up with the doona he places the pup beside him on the bed.

She spins a couple of times and curls up beside the little boy.

Alex leans over and kisses his son.

Patting the little dog he moves back downstairs.

...

Stevie has Blake in his cot by the time Alex brings Cooper in.

They work together and strip off his shoes and socks and his shirt and pants.

Stevie quickly changes his nappy and he doesn't even wake.

Covering him up they retire to their room.

...

" Alex do we know when we'll see Jodie again?" Stevie asks as they climb into bed.

" I think that's it Stevie . I don't think she can resume her life now ." He offers.

" But once the court case is over can't she come home?"

" I really don't know Stevie." He replies.

Turning her back to him she closes her eyes holding back tears.

She's missed seeing her friend because of a stupid fight.

Alex wraps himself around her and says . " If she can come back Stevie you know she will."

She nods as tears slip down her cheeks.

...


	38. Chapter 38

It's a warm morning when Alex and Stevie pull up at the house gate on Drover's Run.

Nick walks out to greet them and says. "You're early we haven't even had breakfast yet! Have you been up all night fighting or making up?"

Stevie glances at Alex as he replies. "We really don't need this now Nick!"

Nicks smile fades as he asks. "What's wrong?"

Alex explains about Jodie and then they walk in to see Tess and Kate.

...

Joyce and John work together and give the Ryan boys breakfast.

Stevie has begun to wean the twins so after they have their cereal John and Joyce give them training cups of warm milk.

Joyce is surprised that it all goes so well although the boys have been drinking juice from the cups she thought as they're used to being fed by their Mother first thing in the morning it might be an issue.

Alexander has taken his puppy outside for a wee and Joyce smiles when she hears him chatting to Riley as they come back inside.

Looking up Joyce sees Riley with Alexander in one arm and Hawy under the other.

Riley grins and states. "I see we have a new member of the family."

Joyce says. "Yes this is Hawy a gift from Harry."

Riley raises an eyebrow and asks. "Is she booby trapped?"

John chuckles and replies. "We wondered the same thing but she appears to be just a beautiful little girl."

Riley smiles and asks. "You both look like you have everything under control."

"So far so good.' Joyce offers.

...

Walking into Drover's kitchen Tess smiles at Stevie and says "Where'd you get to last night?"

Tess's gaze shifts to Alex and Nick as they come in behind Stevie.

"What's wrong?" She asks concern evident in her tone.

"Everyone's well Tess its ok, but Jodie has gone away with Matt...Rob and we came to tell you.' Stevie offers.

Tess searches their faces. "Is she alright?'

Alex smiles and nods.

Tess smiles back nervously.

...

"Where's Kate?" Stevie asks.

They hear the back screen door close and Kate arrives inside.

"Morning all. You're out and about early." Kate offers as she walks into the kitchen.

"We came over to see you Kate." Alex offers.

Kate searches his face and says. "It's about Jodie isn't it?'

Alex nods and replies. "She's fine Kate but she's gone away with Matt."

"Matt? Who's Matt?" Kate asks sounding puzzled.

"Sit down Kate and I'll explain everything." Alex tells her.

...

Grace, Regan and Marcus wait in the living room as Nick has asked them to.

The fewer people that know all the details the better.

They'll just tell them she's gone away with her boyfriend travelling for now.

Dave has joined the main group because he already knows what is going on plus he's concerned for Kate, she depends on Jodie for so much.

As Alex explains all that has happened in the last twenty four hours Tess feels herself unravelling she's lost one sister through death and now the other one through circumstance.

Alex offers up the letters Jodie left Tess cries as she begins to open hers.

Nick moves closer to her and slides his arm across her shoulder.

"Kate! Jodie left this book as well for you." Alex states as he hands them over to her.

Kate throws hers across the table and storms off outside.

Alex stands to follow her but Dave says. "Let me go Alex you stay with the girls."

Dave picks up the unopened letter and the book and follows Kate.

...

Tears of anger, hurt, disappointment and abandonment stream down Kate's cheeks as she runs towards the windmill.

"NO!" She screams at the top of her lungs. "NO!"

Reaching the old bathtub she slides to the ground beside it and sobs.

Waves of sadness and anguish unleashed in a tidal wave of pain pour from her eyes and her heart.

Dave stands at the gate for a while allowing her a small amount of time alone in her sorrow and grief.

...

Tess reads her letter holding her grief inside frightened if she lets go she will be unable to stop it.

In some ways this will be worse that Claire's death because there was an end, finality.

Jodie had brought hope for Drover's Run and for Tess again.

Her bright smile and positive attitude had filled a huge void in Tess's life.

They didn't know if they'd see her again.

If she'd come back into their lives.

Tess would always have to wonder if she was happy.

If she had married, had children.

Tess would have nieces and nephews she didn't know.

She would forever wonder and wish that Jodie was back where she belonged on Drover's Run.

Leaning her head onto her arms resting on the table, Tess lets her pain go.

Like a cascading waterfall, her tears flow, mingling with her sobs and gasps of pain and loss.

Nick rests his head on her shoulder afraid that he can't help, can't offer enough love to hall her back from the depths of despair.

...

Kate lay as a human puddle beside the old bathtub.

Time passed.

Hearing footsteps she pushed herself to sit and leant back against the bath, the balls of both her palms hiding her eyes from whoever had invaded her sadness.

Someone sits down beside her as she hears the gravel scrunch under their approach.

"Need some company?" Dave's voice asks.

Surprised she looks at him.

He tilts his head to one side and says. "By the look of your face I'd say that's a yes."

Dave feels sad as her face crumbles and she leans towards him her tears tenfold and the sobs loud, wet and uncontrolled.

Pulling her into his embrace he says. "Let it go Katie, let it all go."

He rubs her back not knowing what else to do and he waits.

...

Inside Tess has taken control of her tears and asks Stevie about when Jodie left.

Stevie explains that she and Alex were fighting and she'd taken the boys and gone for a drive.

Tess says. "Come on Stevie we need to talk. You guys don't mind do you?"

Alex shakes his head and Nick says "I'll get breakfast sorted."

Tess takes Stevie's hand and leads her outside.

...

Stevie and Tess walk and talk as they go.

Stevie explains about her fight with Alex.

Tess growls at her and says. "Stevie you have to stop running. You're a grown woman and a Mother. "

Stevie looks at her and frowning asks. "How can you stand there and tell me what to do Tess? You and Nick don't even fight. You don't know how it feels to be so hurt that you feel like you just want to lay down and die."

Tess looks at her friend and says. "Yes I do! My life hasn't only been with Nick, Stevie. At some point you have to stop running and face things head on. "

Stevie looks at her and tells her what Alex said about Harry.

"What are you doing to help Nick with it all Tess?" Stevie asks.

"Nothing at all Stevie because quite frankly I'm glad he isn't in our lives. Harry tormented Alex and had him so bamboozled he didn't know which way was up half the time and when it was just the two of you he was calmer, happier more content. I would have thought you wouldn't encourage a relationship at all and I'm stunned that you've done what you have." Tess growls.

Stevie looks at her and says. "So you think I'm in the wrong?"

"I don't think it Stevie! I know it. Alex doesn't need Harry in his life at all and you should know that too and you should take your lead from him. Stop it Stevie and he'll be happy again. Alex made his choice and it was between you and Harry and he chose you."Tess scolds.

Stevie and Tess walk along together silently until Tess says. "We should go and see how Kate is."

...

Kate sits quietly beside Dave as he reads the letter to her.

_**Dear Squirt, **_

_**Hopefully you've cried bucket loads at my departure because then I'll know how much you love me and that our friendship means as much to you as it does to me.**_

_**Please don't be sad for too long Kate, life is too short to carry sadness around and too damn heavy as well.**_

_**I'm sorry that you were so worried about me and how I had withdrawn from you but Matt had told me about his life and he needed me to remain tight lipped which as you know isn't my strongest point.**_

_**I've left a note book for you to write to me in and hopefully one day I may be able to come back and read it.**_

_**I'll write to you every day as well and that way I'll feel like you are with me always to share all my happy moments and the sad ones as well.**_

_**I love Matt so much Kate and it wasn't a difficult decision to make to leave with him except I had to leave you Tess, Stevie and Drover's Run behind.**_

_**Every time you are with them please talk about me and every time you enjoy riding across Drover's or swimming in the dam have twice as much fun so I'll feel your happiness. **_

_**I'm glad you've got Riley now he's a great guy and I know he'll make you very happy.**_

_**Anyway I best keep going I've got a couple more letters to write.**_

_**All my love Stretch. Xxxx**_

_**Now open the book.**_

...

Dave lets his hand drop as he finishes the letter and hands the book to Kate.

Opening it she reads aloud.

_**This is a private journal for Squirts eyes only to pour out her heart and soul to her best friend Stretch.**_

_**PS You know if I can return I will and you'll know I'm back because of the huge bag of chips and chocolate left on your doorstep. Totally gross.**_

"Truly disgusting."Kate whispers as a smile brightens her face.

She pushes herself up to sit on the side of the bath.

Dave does the same and turns to watch as Stevie and Tess approach.

"You've got visitors.' Dave announces as he stands.

Kate rises and hugs him and says. "Thanks Dave."

"You're very welcome Kate all in a day's work really."He says grinning as he leaves her with the girls.

...

Dave walks back towards the house and Alex is standing looking up at the windmill.

"How is she Dave?"Alex asks.

"Sad but I think she'll be ok. The girls are with her now, they'll look after her."Dave replies.

Alex nods and says. "We saved some breakfast for you."

Dave nods and walks inside.

Alex glances around at the gravel crunching as someone approaches.

Nick stands beside him silently for a moment.

Both men watching the three women sitting on the old bath.

"They've been through a lot together."Nick offers.

Inhaling Alex sighs. "Yeah they have."

Nick looks at his brother and says. "Come on they could talk for hours I'll shout you a coffee."

Alex nods.

"You and Stevie alright?"Nick asks.

"She was trying to fix me and Harry because she thought she'd broken us."Alex offers.

Nick shakes his head and says. "Harry broke us long before Stevie happened along."

Alex nods.

As they walk back to the house Nick states. "Crazy how much she loves you."

"Well I'm fabulous Nick."

Nick chuckles and says. "And humble."

They both laugh.

...


	39. Chapter 39

Tess and Nick have the Ute loaded up with their swag and the rest of the camping gear and are just waiting on Stevie and Alex.

Grace and Marcus are ready too.

Nick says. "Regan we've got the satellite phone with us and we get reception so if you need us just ring and we can be back here in half an hour."

She grins and says. "We might come out tonight for a little while if that's ok?"

Tess chuckles and says. "Yeah that would be great plus the bumpy ride might bring the bub on."

...

Alex and Stevie pull into Drovers.

Hawy is restless in the back seat so as they pull up Stevie grabs her and puts her into the garden.

The puppy pees on cue and Stevie places her back into the car.

"Where's Kate? Stevie asks.

"In her room." Tess replies.

Stevie strides over to the shearer's quarters.

Knocking loudly she waits for Kate to open the door.

...

"Hey." Stevie says as Kate opens her door.

"Hi Stevie what's up?" Kate asks.

"Alex and I thought you and Riley might like to join us Kate." Stevie states.

Kate smiles and says. "I've got a lot of work to do this morning Stevie."

Grinning Stevie offers. "Yeah we thought you would so we got up earlier this morning and gave Riley a hand and he's on his way here now to help you with your work."

Kate smiles and says. "I'll grab my swag and a change of clothes."

"Don't worry about food Kate, Joyce packed Riley's stuff and she must have packed enough for ten people." Stevie offers.

Kate laughs and says "She must be related to me."

"Yeah that's what I thought." Stevie says and stands looking at Kate before asking." How's your week been Kate?"

"Quiet." Kate replies.

Stevie rubs Kate's arm and says. "Yeah I bet it was."

Kate inhales and says. "But I'm not going to have a quiet weekend am I?'

"No you're not because I've weaned the boys!" Stevie states.

"Ah so are we drinking beer or red wine?"Kate asks.

"Well what do you think Jodie would prefer?" Stevie asks.

"Beer."

"Beer it is then I'll see you out there." Stevie chuckles as she runs back to the others.

Kate smiles watching her go and thinks how much they've all changed.

...

Out at the wildlife corridor the family set up the swags, fires and cooking pots.

Stevie and Alex have bought a small tent for their three little boys to sleep in until they are older and able to sleep in swags.

Logan and Alexander run around with Hawy laughing and rolling on the ground with the puppy.

Nick stands watching them and calls to Alex. "I wonder why the old man bought Alexander a puppy and not Logan."

Alex walks over to him and says. "I reckon it was from when I lost Alexander at the pub. Because when the old man brought the pup over he mentioned Biscuit and how she used to follow us around and he always knew where we were plus apparently she'd round us up and head us back to him and Mum."

Nick smiles and says. "I remember Biscuit she was the best dog. I cried when she died."

Alex has a small smile on his face and says "Yeah me too. I've still got her collar. Well it's in the shed on Kilarney if the old man hasn't thrown it out."

Nick shakes his head and says. "Mr sentimental hey!"

Alex playfully punches him in the arm and moves back over to Stevie and their boys.

...

Once the camp is organized they all take the children for a long walk exploring the stream and all the surrounding areas.

Logan loves the many feathers that are scattered about so they all collect them for him.

Grace and Marcus chat with the others about getting married here and they all find where they think the best spot is.

With talk turned to weddings Tess asks what style or theme Grace wants.

"I just want it really simple Tess you know. Marcus in jeans and a nice shirt just like they would have done a hundred years ago but I have to find a dress that's pretty but doesn't make him look under dressed."Grace states.

Tess looks excited and says. "Grace that is so easy to do we'll just look at all the old photos back at the house and go to a dress maker."

"Really do you think that will work?" Grace asks.

Stevie adds. "Yeah it will Grace that will be awesome. Maybe we should have a Marquee out here for the reception and then camp the night."

"Yeah great Stevie all of you on our honeymoon!" Grace retorts.

Stevie laughs loudly and says. "See what happens when you put your mouth in gear before your brains started!"

The three girls laugh.

...

Later in the afternoon Riley and Kate join them.

With the fire burning and the camp oven full and slowly cooking their evening meal they all kick back and relax as the children play nearby and the last of the daylight fades.

"Stevie I've spoken to the CWA ladies and they're onboard for the fundraiser and also the Lions, Football and Netball Clubs and the CFS. Oh and the security company rang this morning and confirmed for those dates..." Kate offers.

Stevie smiles and says. "Well I think we're passed the point of no return now. Nick said the Polo mob are in too and Bryce and Liz have booked the Marquee, the Band and the caterers and Alex has the showers and toilets sorted as well as the Polo field mapped out."

Tess says. "It's all a bit exciting isn't it but scary too."

"If it all comes together it should be a fun day." Nick adds.

...

"I'm waiting on a call back from the company that hire's jumping castles and I asked about some other children's rides as well plus we have three people who volunteered to run a petting zoo we just have to supply the animals. We've also got the face painting covered and I've drafted a letter asking for donations for all the raffles we'll run." Tess offers.

Grace asks. "What about pony rides? Kids love them."

Nick says. "As long as our insurance covers it I don't see why not Grace."

Kate stands and says "Anyone want a beer?"

Several reply yes.

...

As Kate sits back down Stevie tells Kate about Grace and Marcus's wedding and what they'd discussed earlier.

Kate listens intently and replies. "I really like the sound of that it'll be like stepping back in time will you arrive in a horse and cart Grace and who'll give you away?"

"No one will give me away. I don't really have any male relatives." Grace answers.

"I'll do it!" Riley offers.

Grace laughs and says." You're old enough to be my brother not my Dad."

"Your Mum can do it." Tess offers.

"Nah she has enough trouble standing and walking on flat ground let alone out here." Grace replies.

"You can just walk there yourself Grace. It's just a tradition you don't have to follow it. Any way you're obviously already given yourself to him." Stevie quips nodding towards Henry.

They all laugh when Grace pushes Stevie off the stump she was sitting on and then sits on her.

Stevie laughs loudly and yells "You're asking for trouble Kingston."

...

Marcus and Alex are walking back with arms full of firewood when Alex queries. "What's going on here then?"

"Your wife was implying I'm a tart!"Grace grins.

While Grace is distracted Stevie flips her off and quips. "I wasn't implying Kingston. It's a fact."

Grace chuckles and says. "I guess you're right. At least I learnt something following the circuit.'

As Stevie stands she looks surprised by her admission until she adds. "You did teach me a few things."

Dropping the firewood Alex says. "Right anyone need a beer?'

"Yes thanks I dropped mine when Grace attacked me." Stevie says pretending to kick Grace then holding out her hand helps her to her feet.

...

An hour later everyone has eaten and the children are tucked up in bed.

Moving the pots and billy away from the fire they load larger pieces of wood onto it.

Everyone grabs their chairs and gets comfortable.

With the children in bed the noise level lowers and everyone enjoys the peace and quiet.

"This is an awesome place to camp." Marcus muses.

"Yeah we love it." Tess replies.

"It's great spot with the children too. We can see them easily and the stream is far enough away you'd spot them before they went anywhere near it." Alex offers.

"In a few years time we'll be able to ride out here with them that will be even better." Stevie adds.

Grace asks. "Have you thought about breeding children's ponies? I know you've got the quarter horses on the go but a lot of people buy their kids ponies."

...

Nick looks at Alex and then back at Grace and offers. "Well if you and Marcus hang about we could set you up on Wilgul and you could put your money where your mouth is."

Grace looks at him and says. "Just like that! Do you know how much money it would take to set up something like that?"

"Yeah we do." Alex states.

Riley grins at Stevie and she winks at him.

Marcus sits quietly listening and then asks. "Who owns Wilgul?"

"Alex and I do?" Nick replies.

...

"I don't know we were really looking to buy a place of our own." Marcus states.

Grace looks a little annoyed and says. "You want to buy somewhere."

"Oh we're not back to this are we?" Marcus growls.

Grace gives him a filthy look.

He stands and walks off.

Everyone feels uncomfortable until Stevie quips. "I reckon we must be related you can piss a man off faster than me!"

Grace looks at her friend.

"Go and listen to him Grace."Stevie urges.

Grace sits looking grumpy.

"Move it Kingston." Stevie says half jokingly.

Grace moves into the darkness.

...

"Well that went well." Alex states.

"Yeah it did."Stevie remarks.

Alex frowns and asks. "Hey! How do you work that out? They're fighting."

"She's gone to listen to him. She didn't run the other way. That's a good thing."She replies.

...

Grace finds Marcus over at the car.

"Marcus I'm sorry can we talk please."

"What's the point Grace we'll do want you want anyway." He remarks.

"That's not fair Marcus. I'm trying here."Grace retorts.

"Ok here it is Grace of all the places I've ever lived, I feel more at home here than anywhere else. I feel like we have family here even though we don't know them very well I like them a lot and they include us in everything. I want to stay here. I want to live here and I want our children to grow up with their children. What do you want?" Marcus asks.

She stands for a moment and says. "Ok I like it here too and I like being a part of their group but I'm not sure if I'll get used to staying in one place Marcus and if I'm truthful I'm a little bit scared to stay in one place because I've been travelling for so long."

He's taken back by her admission but feels hope rise when he offers. "Well why we don't meet half way. Take their offer but tell them we'll stay for a year and see how it goes."

"They won't take the offer Marcus. If we only say a year because they'd have to outlay a lot of money to set up another stable. If we stayed for two it would be up and running and then they could get a manager if we decide to go."Grace states.

Marcus looks at her and says. "I would be very happy with two years Grace. I really would. I could get to know my brother and everyone else. Henry would have some stability. I'm willing to chance it if I have you with me."

She grins and says. "Two years then?"

He hugs her and says. "Yep two years."

"Wow we sorted a problem without yelling or me running away."She offers.

"Yeah we did I'm shocked." He replies.

"Do I still get make up sex?" She quips.

"Oh I suppose so." He teases.

"Hold that thought Marcus. Let's go and see if the offer is still on the table?" She says as she kisses him and taking his hand moves back over to the others.

...


	40. Chapter 40

In the early hours of the morning a tiny cry is heard by two people.

A Mother and a Father.

Hannah Maeve McLeod enters the world with little fuss or fanfare.

Her birth certificate will read Hannah Maeve Brewer but she's a McLeod.

Her genes demand it no matter what her name is.

...

Exhausted Regan lays back and gains her breath.

Her body tired by the swift arrival of her daughter.

Wrapped in a soft blanket her Father kisses her and hands her to her Mother.

Pulling the blanket down to inspect her face Regan smiles and says. "Well hello there! We've been waiting for you."

Hannah squirms, blinks her eyes and listens.

Dave slides onto the bed gently placing his arm protectively around his girls.

...

"Just as well we didn't head out to visit the campers last night Regan." Dave says.

"Well it would have been a surprise for everyone." She replies.

"We wouldn't have made the hospital either." He continues.

"No it was quick wasn't it." Regan answers.

"Hmmm not like they told us at the classes. Four hours from go to whoa isn't text book."He muses.

Regan chuckles and says. "She's a McLeod you'd best get used to her doing things her way."

Dave laughs and says. "All the things I have to look forward too."

...

"Ok so now what do we do" Regan states.

"Well I guess you should try and feed her and once the doctors been and you've had the all clear, we can do whatever you want."Dave replies.

"Breakfast and a shower sounds good, then maybe a drive?" She offers.

Dave looks shocked and says "A drive! Where too?"

A small smile crosses her face and she replies. "The wildlife corridor."

"No Regan I'm not driving you out there." He says sternly.

"Why not?" She asks.

"You've just had a baby. Anyway wait until you stand up and try to walk you might change your mind then.' He growls.

"I feel fine Dave really I do."She protests.

"No Regan." He says adamantly.

...

As the sunrises the noise from the bush is both beautiful and very, very noisy as Magpies warble and all the birdlife answers back.

Kate is flat on her stomach and as she begins to move her head pounds.

Her mouth is dry and fuzzy and as she opens her eyes she squints as if in pain.

"Good Morning." Riley offers happily and she can tell he's smiling.

Moving her arm she lifts herself up to look at him.

...

Sitting on a stump beside the fire he holds a cup of hot sweet tea and asks. "Would you like a cuppa?"

Rubbing her face with her hand she replies. "A cuppa, a litre of water, some bacon and eggs and about another four hours sleeps thanks."

She flops back onto her stomach.

Riley smiles at her and quips. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me."

With her head buried in her pillow her voice is muffled as she asks. "Why what did you say?"

"Slow down." He replies.

"Oh well next time sit on me or something."Kate moans.

He grins and places the cup of tea beside her.

"Come on sit up you'll feel better soon."

...

Tess and Nick are sitting by the fire when Alex arrives back from a long walk with Alexander, Logan and Hawy in a rag tag bunch behind him.

"Stevie awake yet?' He asks.

"No I'm not." She calls across from her swag.

Nick quips. "No mate I think she's still asleep."

"Come on Stevie the boys will be awake soon." Alex states.

"Too late they already are." She replies.

He walks over to her and laughs. "What are you doing? I thought you'd weaned them?"

"Yes I thought so too. After you left I dragged them in with me and I must have dozed off."She offers.

He laughs and says softly. "What they helped themselves?"

She laughs and says. "Well Cooper did and then Blake was grizzling and I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed so I fed him too."

"Will they be ok with the alcohol you had last night?" He asks sounding concerned.

"I think so. It was over eight hours ago since I had my last beer." She replies sheepishly.

...

"You shouldn't have done it Stevie you'll make more milk now and you were nearly right." He chastises.

"Yeah I know I'll just have to stay away from them." She grins.

He shakes his head and smiles at her.

Cooper crawls over the top of her towards his Father grinning Alex picks him up and says. "Good morning little man you look happy."

Cooper gabbles away and Alex encourages him.

Reaching in to the swag Alex picks up Stevie's bra and places it beside her and says. "Here put that on and maybe it'll be out of sight out of mind for them."

Cheekily she replies. "They're your offspring and it doesn't work for you.'

He shakes his head at her grinning.

...

With the sound of his Father's voice Blake releases his Mother obviously full and smiles.

Alex reaches over taking the little boy into his free arm and says. "Come on boys lets go and see Uncle Nick."

Stevie dresses quickly and climbing from the swag zips it up so nothing can crawl in during the day.

By the campfire Alex slides Cooper onto Nicks lap and says. "There you go mate says hello to Uncle Nick."

Nick's face lights up and says. "Hello Coop you look happy."

"Yes he's already had breakfast." Alex quips.

Tess turns and calls over to Stevie. "Hey I thought you'd weaned them?"

As Stevie reaches the fire she replies. "Yeah so did I."

Tess laughs at her.

...

Grace walks over with Henry and calls. "Morning all."

Greetings are returned.

Looking at Kate still sitting in her swag she says. "Oh you don't look very well Kate."

"Yes I'm guessing I look how I feel."Kate replies.

They all laugh.

...

While eating breakfast Tess asks. "I wonder why Regan and Dave didn't come out last night.'

"I bet she fell asleep."Grace offers.

Stevie agrees and adds. "Yeah I could never stay awake that close to having the boys."

"Yeah I guess." Tess responds.

Nick laughs and teases. "You couldn't stay awake during the day let alone at night."

Tess smirks at him but doesn't say anymore.

...

Liz Ryan pulls to a stop outside the Kilarney homestead and is met by Harry.

"Liz thank you for coming." He offers.

She looks suspicious and asks. "What is so urgent that you couldn't tell me over the phone Harry?"

He inhales and with a small smile replies. "I need your help with sorting out some cupboards in the house and I've had the men clearing out some of the sheds and I want you to help me throw stuff out."

"Why do you need my help?" She pushes.

"Because some of it is priceless and I'd hate to throw it away accidentally." He responds.

...

Early Afternoon on Drover's Run and Regan is up wandering around.

Dave is surprised and how well she looks and how well she's walking.

Hannah and Regan have both been visited and checked by the Doctor and given a clean bill of health.

Regan has had breakfast, lunch, a nap and a shower.

She's fed Hannah several times and the baby has suckled well.

...

Regan walks outside as the baby sleeps.

Dave follows her out with a cup of tea for her and they sit on the veranda.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

She smiles and says. "Fabulous all things considered, a little tender when I sit but all in all great. What about you?"

He grins and says. "Stunned, thrilled, in awe, in love."

She begins to lean over and stops. "You'll have to lean to me that's a bit uncomfortable."

He leans way over and kisses her then says . " Would you like to go for a drive?"

Her face lights up and says. "What and show our baby off to her family?"

He nods.

She begins to stand and he quips. "Drink you cuppa first."

She relaxes back willing to do whatever he asks.

...

At the campsite the men sit around chatting looking after the boys as the women head down to the creek for a freshen up.

Each with a plastic dish of cold water to soap themselves up and rinse off so as not to let the soap trickle into the creek.

"Oh this is too cold." Tess grumbles as she rinses the soap from her body.

"You should be warmer than the rest of us Tess you've got more body fat at the moment." Stevie teases.

Tess chuckles and says. "Are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"No." Stevie replies grinning.

...

Tess picks up a handful of mud and throws it at an unsuspecting Stevie hitting her across the side of her head.

Stevie spins as Grace and Kate laugh at her.

As they're all only in underwear there is nowhere to run without drawing attention from the men.

Stevie lobs two hands full at both of them amid squeals and laughter.

...

Alex stands hearing the initial squeal then grinning sits back down.

"What do you reckon they're up too?" Riley asks.

"God only knows." Alex replies a broad smile on his face.

Marcus looks concerned and asks. "Shouldn't we check on them?"

Nick laughs and says. "Mate the chances are they're nude and as much as we'd all enjoy seeing that you wouldn't make it back here alive. Sit down and relax they're just having fun."

As the laughter and squealing continues Alex proclaims. "Twenty bucks says they're having a mud fight."

Marcus questions. "A mud fight? They're grown women Alex!"

"Women on the outside but girls on the inside." Nick chuckles then adds. "Alex I'd say you're spot on."

...

An hour later the girls are back at the campsite all with wet hair.

"Billy's boiled if you want a cuppa." Riley informs them.

Stevie sits on her chair beside Alex and Blake crawls over and pulls himself up to stand holding her knees.

She picks him up and cuddles him.

Alex reaches over and touches her ear and grinning says. "You've got mud in your ear Stevie."

She looks straight at Tess and says. "Well if someone would refrain from throwing the stuff at innocent unsuspecting people I wouldn't!"

Alex smiles and says. "Oh and I bet you wouldn't have thrown any!"

Stevie glances at him and replies. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"I already know the answer." He quips.

...

Blake pulls at Stevie's top.

Gently she takes his hand and distracts him momentarily.

He begins to grizzle.

Alex says. "Here Stevie give him to me and I'll get his cup for him."

Stevie hands him over and Alex rises and walks over and grabbing the training cup offers it to the baby.

He pushes it away.

Alex tries again the baby pushes it and Alex drops it.

Picking it up Alex offers it again.

Placing it back on the table Alex walks around with him trying to quieten him.

...

After ten minutes Blake is hysterical and holding his arms out for his Mother.

The peace is shattered.

Alex tries walking away with him and the crying just gets louder.

Stevie is torn as she wants to wean him but hates hearing her little boy upset like this.

Standing she walks over to Alex and takes the baby from him.

The baby cuddles into her and sobs.

...

Walking back to her chair she sits and loosens her top.

Blake sobs sucking in air as tears stream down his little face.

He makes funny noises as he tries to stop crying so he can suckle, he sniffs as he tries to stop but is so upset it takes time.

Stevie rubs her hand across his head and speaks softly to him.

She breathes deeply and feels her milk let down.

He snuffles and gulps and snuffles again then quietens.

Everyone seated there is glad she's relented and fed him.

...

Blake was quite distressed.

The sound of him crying upset everyone.

Stevie and Alex's babies rarely cry and are usually very happy little boys.

Alex leans over her and asks softly. "You ok?"

She smiles and says. "Maybe I'll feed them for a couple more weeks I think this shows they're not ready and I thought they were."

He nods and says. "Or wait until we're at home and we can get Joyce to babysit a bit more so you aren't around them."

She nods.

...

"Marcus we haven't got tenants on Wilgul at the moment so tomorrow we'll take you and Grace over and show you around." Nick states.

Marcus asks. "Is the house alright there?'

"It needs a bit of renovating but don't worry we'll get that done before you move in."Alex states.

"What about the yarding?"Grace asks.

"It's not bad. Alex and I lived there for awhile but had to go back to Kilarney to help the old man. Then we had a tenant that wasn't a farmer." Nick tells her.

"It'll probably take a couple of months to get it all done." Alex states.

"Well that will work out perfectly because you're both on Drover's for a few weeks and then over to The Station by the time that time is up we should have it ready to move in."Stevie states.

...

" I'll just be glad someone is working it." Nick offers.

" Well Stevie and I would have." Alex states.

Stevie looks at him and says ." Would we?"

Nick nods and says. " Yeah it was part of his grand plan ask you too marry him and take you and Alexander to Wilgul."

Stevie looks shocked but looks at Alex and says. " How is it Nick knows this and I don't?"

" I wasn't going to take you to Kilarney and Harry so I thought we could make a home on Wilgul." He explains.

She smiles and says . " I would have loved that."

He smiles and says . " We still could if you want too."

Marcus exclaims . " What and leave The Station have you got rocks in your head?"

Stevie and Alex look at him.

Alex says. " It's just a house Marcus, home is where ever we are and so long as we're together that's the important thing."

...

Marcus shakes his head in disbelief that they'd even consider leaving it.

"What do you reckon Stevie?" Alex asks.

Stevie grins at him and says . "I'd like to think about it Alex I really would . You know weigh up the pros and cons."

" Wilgul is a smaller house and a lot less land but it's closer to Tess." He offers.

Stevie frowns and says. " Yes which would be great but we'd also be closer to Harry."

He nods.

" It's probably better suited to what we'd like to do for Grace and Marcus." Alex says.

He watches her face she replies. "We've got the cattle and the quarter horses all set up . Plus all of the gardens we've planned and planted. The boys cubby house and swings." She adds.

" We've made it home haven't we?" He offers.

" I wish you'd told me earlier Alex." Stevie says sounding just a little disappointed.

...

"Well you've got a couple of days to think about it Stevie before we start everything." Alex states.

She inhales and says . "Do the house as if we were going to live in it regardless they need to be as comfortable as Tess, Nick , you and I are."

He nods.

Tess says. " Why not build a new house then?"

" No you'd lose the history then." Stevie offers.

" Extend it but do it with the same materials so it looks old but is new." Nick offers.

" I love the Kilarney Homestead and gardens it's just such a beautiful setting." Stevie offers.

Alex instantly looks annoyed and without thinking says . " Well we could be living there now but you wanted to go easy on him."

Everyone is shocked and more than a little uncomfortable.

...

"Car coming." Kate calls.

Tess smiles glad for the end to the conversation and says. "Oh good it's Dave and Regan."

Grace stands up and moves over towards the car as it comes to a stop.

"Oh my God!" She yells "There's a baby in a capsule.

'Pull the other one Kingston." Stevie laughs.

Regan gingerly climbs from the seat.

Stevie looks stunned and so does everyone else as they quickly move over to the car.

Stevie is still sitting feeding Blake and Grace excitedly calls over. "Stevie it's a little girl."

"Hannah!" Tess calls to Stevie.

Regan walks slowly over to the campfire holding onto Marcus's arm.

Everyone smothers Regan , Dave and the baby with hugs, kisses and questions.

...

Alex, Nick and Marcus sit Regan in the most comfortable chair they can find and all fuss over her.

She laughs and says. "Gosh if I'd known I'd get this reaction I'd have had a child years ago."

Tess adds. "They all know how hard you've worked."

Regan laughs and says. "Slow down boys I didn't have to work that hard."

...

Stevie quizzes. "What do you mean?'

Dave grins and says. "We didn't come out last night because Regan was tired and feeling a bit off. She woke me around eleven and said she was getting niggles .Hannah was born at ten to three."

Grace exclaims. "Four hours is that all it took?"

Regan grins and says. "Yes."

"Oh well that's just not fair." Grace jokes.

Regan chuckles and says. "Hey I still worked hard."

Tess says. "I was in labour for bloody days."

Nick says. "Slight exaggeration."

Tess laughs and says. "Well it felt like days."

...

"So everything is alright Regan?" Stevie asks.

"Yes the Doctor came out this morning and gave us the all clear and the district nurse will drop in tomorrow."Regan replies.

"I love her name Regan." Kate states.

Regan smiles and says. "It's a pretty name and her middle name is Maeve."

"Celtic." Kate states.

Regan grins and says. "Yeah it was one of the names on the family tree that Tess showed me and I always thought if I had a little girl I'd like to either call her Maeve or have that as her middle name."

...

"When Stevie has our little girl I'd like to call her Scarlett." Alex states.

Stevie looks at him and says. "Scarlett? Where'd that come from?"

He looks at her and says. "That movie you made me watch."

Stevie chuckles and says. "Gone with the Wind is a classic Alex not just any movie."

"Yeah well she was gorgeous and tough although a little flaky." He muses and a red head and I figured our little girl might be a redhead."

...

"Are you pregnant Stevie?" Tess asks.

Stevie frowns and says. "I've got three boys under three Tess do I look silly enough to be pregnant again just yet?"

Tess quips. "So you'll have another one?"

Grinning at Alex, Stevie replies." Well apparently I will and her name will be Scarlett. Hey maybe we'll have twins girls Alex and we can call the other one Tara."

He shakes his head and grins at her and says. "Tara was the name of the homestead Stevie not a little girls name."

...

"Well I feel cheated Regan." Grace states.

"Sorry you can be my support for when we have our next baby. Wherever you are you'll have to come running." Regan replies.

"Well if you have it in the next two years I'll be around here." Grace informs her.

Regan beams and says. "So you're staying?"

Grace nods and says." Yeah we are."

Regan hugs her and says. "Oh Grace that's fantastic news. You will have the best time here."

"I already am." Grace replies as she looks over at Marcus.

He winks at her and she grins.

...


	41. Chapter 41

Several days have passed since the birth of baby Hannah and Regan and the baby have gone from strength to strength.

Grace has enjoyed having her sister on Drover's Run and both are surprised that they've been able to stay in the same house without fighting.

"So Regan when are you coming back to Drover's Run?" Grace asks.

"What are you trying to get rid of me?" Regan teases.

" No I'm not its actually been great catching up with you but you did say you were only here for a couple of weeks and a week is up already." Grace offers.

...

Regan laughs and shoulders her sister and says. "I'll be back for your wedding and Alex has asked Dave to attend the Polo match so they'll have a Vet on standby should they need one. So I'll be around."

"Oh good it'd be a shame to lose contact now that we can talk to each other without yelling and I'd like to watch Hannah grow." Grace tells her.

Regan looks at her sister and marvels at the changes in her since Marcus and Henry have come into her life. "You'll have to have a pony ready for her so when we visit you can teach her to ride."

Grace laughs and says." Should probably teach you as well. Fancy being a McLeod and not riding a horse."

Regan looks shocked and says. "I do ride! Stevie, Tess, Kate and Jodie taught me years ago. Mind you I'm the weakest link in the McLeod's stable."

Grace smirks and says. "The more you ride the better you'll get. I'll let you get away with it this time but next time you come out we're going for a ride."

"You're on." Regan replies.

...

"Do you think Jazz will come home for the wedding?" Grace asks.

"I'm sure she will if her training allows for it."Regan answers softly.

Grace nods.

They barely know their little sister because when they're parents split she'd stayed with their Father.

These days she lived in Europe and was a part of an Olympic showjumping team.

A world away from them and their lives.

...

"So will you get married now too?" Grace asks.

"I don't think so. I wanted to once but now it doesn't seem important." Regan replies.

Grace nods feeling the opposite of her sister.

Marcus proposing to her made her feel grounded somehow and settled her more than she could ever have imagined.

His words about being a family and having more children together made her realize how desperately she wanted that too.

"Dave said we'll bring Mum out next time we come." Regan offers.

"That'll be weird for her." Grace responds.

"Why she never lived here?"Regan quizzes.

"Yeah but Dad's resentment and anger were all tied up with Drover's Run and he made her life a misery because of it." Grace answers.

"Well if we can manage to get passed that fact and love being here then she can too." Regan states.

"We'll see." Grace muses.

...

Alex hangs up the phone as Stevie walks into the office.

"All tucked up and asleep. Why didn't you come up you said you were going to help?' She asks.

"I was busy." He replies gruffly.

She frowns at him and says. "What is your problem Alex?"

"Nothing I'm just busy that's all." He grouches.

"With what you've been grumpy for days?" She growls then continues. "What is so bloody important that you couldn't spare twenty minutes for your sons?"

Standing he throws house plans onto the desk in front of her and says. "The renovations for Wilgul."

Puzzled she snarls. "Don't lie to me Alex there's something else going on here. What in the hell is wrong with you?"

He looks angry.

She can see it in his stance and in his face but he won't look at her.

She walks out of the room.

...

Dave has arrived at The Station and is walking towards the house when Riley calls out to him. "I wouldn't go in there if I was you."

"Why?" Dave asks.

Riley walks away from the house and gestures for Dave to follow.

"This is all a bit cloak and dagger.' Dave chuckles.

"They're fighting." Riley offers.

Dave laughs and says. "And the problem is?"

"They're yelling at each other." Riley says sounding uneasy.

"Mate that's who they are! Haven't you heard them fight before?"

"No not really. Not like this." Riley explains.

...

Stevie storms towards the door and flings it open and begins to walk down the steps.

Alex bellows. "I haven't finished talking to you!'

"Yeah well I'm done listening to you."She yells over her shoulder.

"Stevie I want to sort this out!" He roars.

She turns to face him with fire in her eyes and screams. "Go to hell Alex! Go to bloody hell. I've had enough."

"Had enough of what?" He interrogates.

"You Alex! I've had enough of you! 'She screeches and turning storms off.

Speechless he stands.

...

Dave and Riley have stopped half way down the track to the shed listening to the tirade.

Riley is really concerned with what's going on and what's being said.

Stevie strides towards them and both men can see the anger on her face.

Without uttering a word she passes them.

"Just like the old days Stevie." Dave calls.

"Shut up Dave." She replies.

...

By the time they reach the stable Stevie has bridled Geebung and grabbing his mane flicks herself up onto his back.

"Stevie wait up and I'll saddle him for you." Riley calls.

Without reply she kicks him up and without stopping to open the gate heads him at it.

Up and over they soar.

"Shit!" Riley exclaims.

Dave grins and says. "You haven't seen her do that before have you?'

Riley shakes his head.

"I have once. She and Alex had a massive fight and she took off just like that." Dave explains.

Shaking his head Riley smiles and says. "I can ride and I'd have a go at that with a saddle but not bareback shit that was good to see!"

...

Dave chuckles and says. "Yes she can certainly ride unlike myself."

Riley looks at him and says. "Can't you ride?"

"Not really I sort of hang on and hope." Dave chuckles.

"Next time you're up I'll teach you." Riley offers.

Dave laughs and says. "Show me this horse that Stevie wanted me to look at and then I'll go and have a chat to the Big Fella."

...

Half an hour later Dave knocks and walks through the back door of The Station.

Joyce is preparing dinner and says. "Come in."

Dave grins and says. "Hello."

"Stevie isn't here and Alex is somewhere in there." She offers.

"Licking his wounds is he?" Dave chuckles.

She smiles and says. "You heard?"

"Kinda hard to miss when they fight." He replies.

"Oh so you've heard them before? She queries.

He grins and says. "Yeah they'll be ok don't worry."

...

Alex is sitting at the desk in the office when something catches his eye.

Looking up a white hanky on a pencil is waving at the doorway.

Assuming it's Stevie he's surprised and says . "If you're going to yell at me stay out there."

Dave pokes his head around the corner. "Now why would I yell at ya Big Fella?"

Alex says. "Not now Dave."

"Yes now mate. What in the hell is going on?"Dave asks.

"Leave it Dave." Alex mutters.

"I'm a good listener." Dave offers.

Through gritted teeth Alex snarls. "I said drop it."

Dave frowns, stands and says. "I'm going back to Drover's when you find my mate let him know where I am."

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Alex growls.

Dave turns back and says. "You may look like Alex Ryan but you sure as hell aren't the Alex Ryan I know."

...

Later in the afternoon Stevie is still out riding, thinking about all that they've gone through and this latest fight.

She's had enough and is sick to death of the fighting.

Well not sick of fighting but sick of these kinds of fights, the ones that involve Harry, Kilarney or Kilarney and Harry either mix turns her stomach.

They seem to bring out the absolute worst in Alex.

What makes her really angry about this one is it all started out so innocently and he'd turned it in to an all out war.

She didn't sign on for this and was sick of having to watch what she said and when she said it.

She'd tried to brush it off but he'd hung onto it like a dog with a bone.

"Even when he isn't in my life Harry Ryan is still causing problems for me. What can I do Geebung?" She says to the horse patting his neck.

...

Dark storm clouds gather quickly and the rumbling in the distance alerts her to rain coming.

Stevie heads the horse slowly for home.

Not really wanting to go back but with a storm coming it's a wise move.

Fifteen minutes later the sky lights up and a loud clap of thunder follows quickly.

Geebung jumps sideways and stumbles almost unseating Stevie.

"Easy boy! Easy." She soothes stroking his neck before moving him on.

A bright white light almost blinds her and a louder clap of thunder spooks the horse again.

Stevie slides to the ground.

...

Torrential rain pounds Riley as he makes his way to the house.

Walking to the doorway of kitchen with his driza bone pulled up around his neck. "Joyce can you get Alex for me please?"

Joyce hurries off returning with Alex with Cooper in his arms.

"What's the problem Riley?"Alex inquires.

"Stevie's not back?" Riley states.

"Not back from where?"Alex asks.

"She went out on Geebung an hour or so ago."Riley begins.

"What she's out in this? Why didn't you bloody tell me?" Alex growls handing Cooper to Joyce.

The hackles go up on Riley's neck and he retorts. "More to the point why didn't she tell you herself?"

Alex glares at him but doesn't say anything.

Looking at Joyce he asks. "Are you right with the boys Joyce?"

She nods.

Grabbing his coat and hat Alex follows Riley out into the rain.

...


	42. Chapter 42

By the time Dave reaches Drover's Run the rain has started to fall.

First the large droplets and then the heavens appeared to open.

Running into the back porch he strips off as much of his wet clothing as possible.

Walking through the kitchen he meets Nick.

"A bit wet out there?" Nick quizzes.

"Yeah just a tad." Dave replies smiling.

Tess joins them just as Nick asks. "How's everything on The Station?'

"Uncomfortable." Dave replies.

...

Tess asks. "What do you mean uncomfortable?"

Dave turns towards her and says. "When I arrived they were having a huge argument. Stevie stormed off and said she'd had enough of him."

Nick shakes his head and says "Not again. I bet it's about Harry."

"Well I tried to talk to Alex and he was just nasty so I left." Dave offers.

Nick shakes his head and walks towards the office.

...

Alex and Riley have driven around for over half an hour and have found no trace of Stevie or Geebung.

They head back towards the house to check if she's returned.

"Did she grab her jacket from the stable before she rode out Riley?" Alex asks.

"No she was so angry she didn't even saddle up and she never opened the gate, just jumped clean over it." Riley replies.

"Great so she's out in this in a t-shirt and jeans. Bloody hell this just gets better and better."Alex grumbles.

Alex glances over at Riley and says. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Riley replies.

"Spit it out! You think this is my fault don't you?' Alex pushes.

"If the shoe fits."Riley replies.

" What makes you think it's my fault?' Alex questions.

"She said she'd had enough of you. I've seen her with you and she loves everything about you even the shitty bits. So for her to get to that point. To say that out loud. You've done something really bad and upset her."Riley accuses.

"What do you mean shitty bits?" Alex asks.

"Nah I've already said way more than I should have. It's none of my business."Riley states as he pulls the car to a stop.

Alex opens the door and runs inside to see if she's home and to grab his phone.

...

Joyce looks up as Alex walks in dripping all over the kitchen floor.

He sees the look on her face and says "Sorry about the water on your floor."

"Never mind that did you find her?"Joyce asks anxiously.

He shakes his head and replies. "No not yet. So she hasn't come back here?"

Joyce replies. "No she hasn't. John's in the living room with the boys do you want him to help search?'

Alex looks concerned and says. "Yeah that might be a good idea; she hasn't got a jacket on so she'll be cold."

Joyce walks to the living room door and calls John.

"Joyce can you grab my phone it's on the coffee table please."Alex calls after her.

...

Nick walks back into the kitchen and says. "Well I think I might take a trip over to The Station. Want to come for a spin Dave?"

Dave replies. "Not particularly why what's happening?"

"Stevie went for a ride and hasn't come back yet." Nick explains.

Tess looks worried and asks. "How long has she been out in the rain Nick?"

"Since it started." Nick responds.

Dave moves towards the door and says. "She's only dressed in t-shirt and jeans Nick she'll be freezing."

...

Joyce hands Alex the phone and John rushes out to grab his keys and a coat.

"If she comes back ring me Joyce." Alex asks.

She nods and hands him his phone.

Turning he walks swiftly back out to the car.

...

Several hours pass as they criss cross the property searching for Stevie and Geebung.

The storm intensifies and the wind swirls making it difficult to see as the wipers frantically swish across the screen.

Dave shouts. "Turn left a little. There just there!"

Turning the car towards his directions Nick says. "That's her! Thank god we've found her."

...

Stevie has walked for hours in the pouring rain Geebung limping along beside her all the way.

At first they were both frightened as the lightning appeared to try and stab them as it pounded into the earth nearby and then the massive claps of thunder.

Stevie felt like it had hovered over them, tormenting them.

She was passed thinking other than her brain telling her to pick up her left foot and put it down in front of her and to repeat the process with the right foot.

She stops holding her arm up to guard against the bright headlights.

She hears two doors slam and figures running towards her.

One's Nick she can tell by the limp.

...

Geebung moves back frightened a little by the approaching shapes.

'Easy boy easy." She soothes.

"Dave he's hurt his foot." Stevie offers when she realizes who the other person is.

"Never mind the bloody horse. Are you alright?" Nick gushes.

She looks up at him without reply.

Her face soaked with the rain but he's certain she's crying by the look she gives him.

He hugs her and says. "Come on let's get you in the car."

...

Dave sits on the tailgate and holds Geebung as he moves slowly behind the car.

In the Ute Nick asks. "Was the fight about Harry again?"

She looks at him and with disbelief in her voice asks. "Why can he talk to you about it and not me?"

Nick shakes his head and says. "He didn't. I guessed."

She looks uncomfortable and moves nervously.

Nick feels sad for her as he can see she's trying not to cry.

"Everything about my life is perfect. But my marriage has three people in it." She says her voice raw and soft.

"Harry." Nick states glancing at her.

She tucks her knees up and leans onto them sobbing.

Nick rubs her back but offers no words.

There is nothing he could say that would make her feel better.

...

Driving for ten minutes she gains control of her emotions but remains silent.

Nick asks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head.

"Would you like me to try and talk to him?"He asks.

Wiping her face she sniffs and says. "If we can't talk about this ourselves Nick we're dead in the water. Do you want to know what the fight started over?"

She moves in her seat and wipes more tears from her face then continues. "When we were camping I said I loved Kilarney's homestead and I thought it was a beautiful setting."

Nick glances at her and says. "That's it?"

She nods and responds. "He had a go at me because he thinks I want to live on Kilarney. Then he went on about me not charging Harry and just rehashed everything that we've argued about before. I tried to just brush it off but he just went on and on and on about it."

Nick asks. "Where do you want to live Stevie?"

She wipes her face and looks over at him and says. "With Alex."

Nick grins and says. "In a tent or a tin shed?"

She smiles and says. "Either I don't care Nick I just want to live with him. I've learnt firsthand that money doesn't by happiness; we're making it faster than we can spend it and he's still not happy which makes me sad. I don't have the strength to go on like this I really don't.'

Nick pulls up and Stevie climbs out to open the gate.

Dripping wet she climbs back into the car and they drive silently for the last ten minutes to the stable.

...  
Dave leads the horse into the stable followed by Stevie and Nick.

Nick calls Alex and lets him know they've found her and that she's safe.

Stevie holds onto to Geebung as Dave checks his foot.

"Is he going to be alright Dave?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah it's swollen around the fetlock. I'd say when he shied and stumbled he probable sprained it. I'd say 4 to 6 weeks in his stall Stevie but we'll see if we can ultra sound it tomorrow and check what damage he's done." Dave replies.

She pats the horses face and says. "I'm sorry mate this is all my fault."

"It could have happened at anytime Stevie it was just an accident."Nick offers.

Stevie leads the horse to his stall and rubs him down then feeds and waters him.

Dave and Nick chat to her while they wait for her.

Both had offered to do it but she'd insisted on doing it herself.

...

As the trio walks to the stable door Riley pulls up and Alex opens the door and marches towards her.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been? We've been driving around for hours looking for you!" He growls.

Her face crumples and she moves to walk off.

He grabs her arm and says. "Don't walk off on me Stevie?"

She reefs her arm from his grasp and in a split second he's flat on his back.

Dave moves quickly placing his arm protectively around Stevie.

...

Nick stands over his brother as Alex rubs his jaw and looks stunned.

"What'd ya do that for? ' Alex asks dusting himself off as he stands up.

Nick moves back and says. "You're wife has been missing for hours and rather than hug her and says I'm glad you're safe. You behave like a pig."

Glancing at Stevie Nick says. "Go and get your boys Stevie you can come back to Drover's with us."

"No Nick I need to stay here and sort this mess out." Stevie replies.

"Are you sure?" Nick asks.

Stevie hugs him and says. "I'll be fine really."

Then she hugs Dave and says. "Thanks Dave."

"I'll come over first thing in the morning Stevie and we'll sort Geebung out." Dave offers.

"What's wrong with her horse?" Alex asks Dave.

"Strained fetlock so she had to walk him back." Dave replies.

"Oh" Is all Alex says instantly feeling guilty because he thought she'd stayed away deliberately.

...

Upstairs Stevie stands under the hot shower for a long time, not only to warm up but somehow hoping to wash away the sadness she feels.

She's angry too but her tears keep getting in the way making her feel weak.

Weakness is the last thing she needs if she's going to work this all out with Alex.

Finally she turns the water off and steps form the shower.

...

The door opens and Alex walks in. "Phone for you. It's Tess."

Quickly she wraps her hair in a towel and takes the phone as she talks she dries herself with the other towel.

He stands watching her.

"Hello! I'm fine Tess really. Can I call you tomorrow? Yes I know thanks. Bye." Is all she says before she hands the phone back to him.

"Joyce has put the boys to bed." He offers.

She nods and continues to dry herself.

...

Hanging up the towels she walks into their room and dresses.

He watches.

Running the comb through her hair she thinks of what to say.

She'll check on the boys first and then they can talk.

...

"I'll just check on the boys." She says glancing at him.

"I'll be downstairs. Do you want a beer or something?" He replies.

She gives him the smallest of smiles and says. "Beer might be nice."

He nods and she notices the bruise on his jaw.

"Is your face sore?" She asks.

He touches it and says. "A little. I think I deserved it.'

She nods.

He feels ashamed of himself.

...

Stevie moves to the boys bedrooms and checks on each of them making sure they're covered properly.

Leaning she kisses each one.

Her beautiful boys.

Years ago she used to day dream about the life she has now.

Alex, children and a home.

Stevie wonders how someone who loves you so much can hurt you so much too.

She'd do anything for him and she knows he'd do anything for her but they just keep hurting each other.

Leaving is the last thing she wants to do but a life like they're living now is not something she wants.

They'll end up hating each other if it goes on.

...

Closing the bedroom door she moves downstairs.

He watches as she walks in brushing her beautiful curls behind her ear.

"Joyce has gone for the night." He offers.

She nods and says. "Good our life has been on display enough for today."

He hands her a beer and sits nearby.

...

She sips her beer and says. "I don't know what you want from me? I'm confused and hurt and angry. Just because I said Kilarney was in a beautiful setting doesn't mean I want to live there. I think the Taj Mahal is beautiful and I'm not about to pack up and move there. If we can't talk to each other we have no future Alex. I will not stay for a life of this. I love you too much to torment you every time I open my mouth or to watch you cringe every time Harry's name is mentioned. He's Nick's Father, your Mother's ex husband and your step Father and whether you like it or not he is entwine throughout your life and past and to those people around you that you love. He kept us apart and now he's coming between us. "

She watches as he sits with his head lowered.

"I haven't brought anything into this marriage. I worked my arse off on Kilarney and put up with him and in the end I walked away with nothing." He replies.

Tears slip down her cheeks as she stands, places her beer on the table and begins to move away.

Stopping she turns and says. "See that's where we differ. I think you brought your love, passion, humour and your beautiful heart into this marriage. You walked away from Kilarney with me and I never knew you thought I was nothing."

"Stevie wait that's not what I meant." He replies.

She runs upstairs.

...

Following her upstairs he finds her lying on their bed crying.

He sits beside her and placing his hand on her back says. "Stevie I'm sorry you've misunderstood. You are everything to me. You have turned my world upside down and inside out and every emotion I feel is magnified by you and your love for me. What I meant was I feel like I was used like slave labour and I walked away with nothing I don't even have my belongings Stevie."

She turns over and sits up.

He wipes the tears off her face.

"What do you mean you don't have your belongings?" She asks softly.

"I came with a bag of clothes Stevie that was all. On Kilarney I have everything from machinery to guns, trophies, books and stuff. Stevie I have books from when I was a little kid that I could read to our boys. So much of me is still on Kilarney I walked away with nothing." He says sadly.

"Is that what this is all about? Because every time I think we've worked this out it twists and turns and then we dredge it all up again."She asks.

He nods and says. "Look around the house Stevie I have no old photos, no history, nothing that I can say oh that's from when I was little. Sometimes I think oh I'll show Stevie that and then I remember it's not here. It makes me sad and angry. What am I going to show the boys when they get older ? All my rodeo trophies and buckles are on Kilarney Stevie . You've got all of your stuff I have nothing."

"Are you sure this isn't about the property itself?" She questions.

Frowning he replies. "No it's a beautiful property but so is The Station and anyway you said it's about us being together."

"You can buy Kilarney if you want too." She tells him.

He doesn't smile but is close to it when he replies. "Just like that! Go and buy Kilarney even if I wanted it he'd never sell it and when he dies he'll leave it to the church or the lost dog's home or something like that. Nick and I will never own Kilarney not after all we've done to each other."

"You know we have enough money to buy it if you want it." She pushes.

This time he smiles and says. "You'd really let me buy it if I wanted it wouldn't you?"

"Alex all I've ever wanted was you, a home, children and to be happy. If having Kilarney will make you happy and stop us from fighting and arguing then do it because I really can't take anymore. I'm tired Alex. I'm tired of the fights, the sadness and I'm tired of feeling under pressure to do and say the right thing. I just want to feel happy."She says her voice full of sorrow.

He shifts his seat on the bed and sits closer to her.

Wrapping his arms around her he whispers. "I'm so sorry I hurt you Stevie I really am."

She cries with relief.

...


	43. Chapter 43

Alex stretches yawns and sweeps his arm across the bed in search of his wife.

Her side is cold.

She must be up with the boys.

Pushing himself up on his elbows he blinks.

Glancing at the clock he realizes it's almost eight.

Throwing back the doona he stands.

He stretches smiles and walks into the shower.

...

Tess, Regan and Grace are sitting around looking at old photos and discussing Grace and Marcus's wedding.

Regan says. "I don't think you need a dressmaker if you go online you can buy almost anything."

"Well come into the office and we'll have a look now." Tess urges.

"I want ivory not white." Grace offers as they set up around the computer.

Regan laughs and says. "You were never good with white."

Grace laughs and says. "Yeah but Mum kept trying."

The two women share the joke.

...

Dave, Nick and Riley are out in the stables when Alex walks out to them.

The three men watch his approach.

"Hi!" Alex offers.

Not quite his usual cheery greeting.

Before he has a chance to say anything else Nick asks. "Where's Stevie?"

"I'm not sure she was gone when I woke up this morning."Alex replies.

Dave and Riley look disappointed.

But Nick rips into him. "You bloody idiot, she's the best thing that ever happened to you. She was so sad yesterday. How can you treat her like that?'

Alex grins.

Nick moves towards him anger in his eyes.

Alex laughs and holds up his hand and says. "Steady on mate. I apologized and we're all good and back on track. Joyce said she went out really early and that she'd be back by nine."

"Oh so she's alright?" Nick asks.

Alex smiles broadly and says. "Yeah she's more than alright."

Nick nods.

"I owe all of you apologies too. I've been a jerk lately and I'm really sorry." Alex states.

Nick looks at him and says. "Don't expect an apology for the punch because I'm not giving one."

Alex looks at him and says. "No you were right I deserved that."

...

"Bugger I missed my opportunity I wanted to do that yesterday but I thought I'd lose my job." Riley quips.

"It's a nasty bruise." Dave observes.

Alex touches his face.

Riley shakes Nicks hand and says "Well done Nick."

"Thanks Riley I did my best."Nick replies.

"Yeah come on what about showing a little bit of compassion?" Alex suggests.

The other three look at each other and then say. "Nah."

The four men laugh.

...

Stevie turns her car into The Station and smiles to herself.

Gunning the engine she can't wait to see his face when she shows him what she has in the back of her car.

Pulling up to a halt she undoes her seat belt and slides from the car.

Releasing Alexander's seat belt next she lifts the little boy to the ground and then unbuckles Cooper and Blake.

"Mummy where's Hawy?" Alexander asks.

Stevie lifts the pup from the floor of the car and places her on the gravel.

...

"So how's Geebung?" Alex asks.

"Out of action for at least six weeks." Dave replies.

"Damn." Alex states.

"We've got other horses she can ride Alex." Riley offers.

"Yeah but he's her favourite plus she'll feel bad about what's happened and she really doesn't need that."He explains.

...

"Daddy!" Alexander calls as he runs towards the men.

"Good Morning Buddy. Where have you been?" Alex says as he picks the little boy up for a hug.

"Mummy and me went to Kilawey." He offers then adds. "And I saw Hawwy!"

Stevie reaches the stable just as Alexander tells Alex where they've been.

Alex looks concerned but slightly annoyed as well.

"Before you jump to conclusions Alex everything is fine and we just had a little chat." She tells him.

"What about?" Alex asks.

"You mostly." She replies then adds "With smatterings of Nick."

...

"How's the place look Stevie?" Nick asks.

She smiles and says. "Beautiful Nick like it always did."

Alex puts Alexander on the ground as he wants to get down and taking Cooper from Stevie leans to kiss her and Blake and whispers. "Are you really alright?"

"Couldn't be better." She replies enthusiastically.

...

They all talk for a moment about Geebung and Stevie is really quite upset about the horse's injury but Dave assures her if he's rested he'll be as good as new.

Blake reaches out to Nick and he takes the little boy from his Mother.

Stevie reaches into her back pocket and says to Alex. "I thought you'd like this."

He takes it from her and says. "Oh wow did you steal it?"

She laughs and says. "No Harry gave it to me."

"What is it? " Dave asks.

"One of my rodeo buckles." Alex says passing it to Dave.

Riley moves over to look at it and says. "Hey that's pretty cool."

"You can come up to the house Riley and Alex can show you the rest of them." Stevie say grinning and looking at Alex.

"What do you mean the rest" Alex asks looking at her.

"I went to ask Harry if I could get some of your things and apparently he'd asked your Mum to come over last week and help him sort out all the rooms and there are boxes and boxes of yours and Nick's things sitting in the living room of Kilarney. I brought back as much as I could fit it." Stevie explains.

"What was he going to throw it all out?" Alex queries.

"Why would he ask for your Mothers help if he was going to do that? He was going to load them up and bring them over to you and Nick. He asked your Mother to help because he didn't want to throw out something that was important to either of you." She says looking at him.

Dave hands the buckle back to Alex who stands for a moment looking at it.

He walks over to Stevie and holds her without uttering a word.

Nick gestures for Dave to take the baby.

"Here Alex let me have Cooper." Dave offers.

Without moving his face Alex releases Cooper to Dave.

He wraps Stevie in both arms and holds her very, very tightly.

...

Riley, Dave and Nick take the three little boys up to the house.

Turning back Dave says. "They haven't moved."

Nick states. "She's gutsy hey, rocking up to Kilarney to ask for his stuff after all Harry did?"

"I thought he was going to tell her off again." Dave says.

"Me too." Riley adds as he guides Alexander and his puppy along.

...

In a muffled voice Stevie says. "Alex you're squashing me."

He lightens him grip a little but doesn't release her.

She pushes back and looks up at him.

"Alex." She whispers when she sees his face.

He hugs her again.

She lets him.

...

Tess, Grace and Regan are sitting having coffee when Kate rounds the corner.

"Hi."

"Hey." Kate replies.

"Coffee's fresh Kate is you want one." Tess offers.

Kate continues inside and returns coffee mug in hand.

Pouring herself a cup she gives Tess a rundown on the goats and the kidding.

"Well we've had a productive morning so far too Kate. We've ordered Grace's dress, booked a caterer and a marquee for their reception and Beth Martin is free to officiate."Tess offers.

Kate smiles and asks. "Invitations might be a good idea and a cake, and the band!"

Grace laughs and asks. "A band? Let's keep it simple."

Tess laughs and says. "Hey we don't get many parties out here so a wedding is a good reason to have one. We have really good parties Grace you'll love it I promise.'

Regan looks at Grace and says. "Tess is right I've been to some awesome parties out here and you will love it."

...

Alex and Stevie slowly walk back to the house and he has his arm draped around her shoulder.

Walking to the back of the car she opens it and grabs a box and hands it to Alex and grabs one herself three more are in the back.

Alex says. "Load me up Stevie we'll see if we can take them in one trip."

Inside they deposit the boxes on the bench.

Joyce has morning tea ready as it's almost ten o'clock.

Nick, Riley and Dave are sitting at the table with Cooper and Blake in their high chairs and Alexander is playing on the floor with his trucks and tractors as Hawy tries to chew on them.

"Daddy Hawy is eating my twucks ." Alexander announces.

Alex grins and squats picking the puppy up and patting her says. "She just wants to play too mate. Would you like Daddy to put her in her basket in the laundry?"

The little boy nods.

...

Returning to the kitchen Alex stops at the boxes and begins to scrounge through them.

"So Stevie how much stuff is over there?" Nick asks.

"Oh I guess maybe a Ute load of yours but maybe two and a half of Alex's." She replies.

"Gee I thought I'd gotten most of mine when I moved to Drover's." Nick answers walking over to where Alex is.

Alex hands something to Nick and says. "There you go I told you I still had it."

Nick grins and says. "Biscuits collar! Wow he didn't throw it out."

Stevie smiles at them.

...

"So when do we have to go and get the rest of it Stevie?" Alex asks.

"I told Harry I'd come back later with the Ute and trailer when the boys have their nap."She replies.

Alex looks at Nick and asks. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

Nick smiles and says. "Going to Kilarney with you to get my stuff."

Alex nods and grinning says. "We'll take the tandem."

Without smiling Stevie offers. "You don't have too, I don't mind going back."

"Nah she's right Stevie we can do it." Alex tells her.

...

"Oh look at that! He even kept your old train set." Nick gushes.

"Hey remember this?" Alex asks holding up a white tailcoat.

Nick laughs and says. "I've still got mine too!"

Dave chuckles and says "Bloody hell that looks tatty where in the hell did you wear that?"

Alex grins and says. "B and S's mate you don't wear good stuff to them. Nick and I were the sharpest blokes there!"

Nick laughs and says. "Well we thought we were."

Stevie says. "The two Ryan boys in white tails you would have had the girls in a spin."

Alex smiles and winks at her.

Nick says. "Thanks Stevie."

...

Dave decides to head back to Drover's Run and Alex will drop Nick back later in the afternoon.

Walking into the office, Nick rings Tess to let her know what's going on.

"Well looks like I'm working on my own this afternoon ." Riley quips and moves outside to work with one of the horses.

Stevie has taken the boys into the living room to play and leaves Alex and Nick to unpack the boxes and reminisce.

Lying on the floor Stevie enjoys watching Alexander playing with his cars while Cooper and Blake crawl around and pull themselves up to standing and walk around the furniture.

"Mummy do you want a twuck ow a twactor?" Alexander asks.

Stevie grins and says." Can you say rrrrr?"

"Uwww." He repeats.

She smiles and repeats. "rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

He looks at her and says. "Uwww."

She drags herself over to him and grabs him and says. "Do you know that you are the most gorgeous boy in the entire world?'

He chuckles as she smothers him in kisses.

...

"Oi I thought I was."Alex quips from the doorway.

Stevie looks over at him and back to Alexander and says. "Daddy thinks he's more gorgeous than you!"

Alex sits on the floor beside them.

Alexander laughs and says. "Mummy said I am."

"Did she now? Well I guess if Mummy says its true then you must be the most gorgeous boy in the entire world."Alex offers.

...

Alexander stands and walks over to his Father and hugging his neck says. "Did you like the pwesent fwom Hawy Daddy?"

Alex holds his little boy tightly and replies. "I did mate very much, it made me very happy."

Alexander leans back and says. "Cause Hawy was naughty and made you sad didn't he?"

Alex glances at Stevie and replies. "Yes he did matey, he hurt me a lot."

Alexander nods and says. "Hawy said he's sowwy he was mean and made you sad."

Alex inhales and nods.

Stevie smiles at him as he hugs Alexander and winks at her.

...

"Nick and I are going to head off Stevie." Alex tells her.

She nods and leaning over kisses him and says. "Play nice."

He grins.

Alexander says. "Mummy can I go with Daddy?"

She looks at him and says. "That's up to Daddy."

"I'm going to see Harry buddy are you sure you want to go again?" Alex asks.

"Hawwy's my fwend Daddy I'll come and if he's naughty I'll gwowl at him ok!" Alexander says as he stands.

Alex grins and nods at him answering. "Ok."

Alex stands and pulls Stevie to her feet.

Leaning down to her ear he whispers. "I love you more now than ever before."

She kisses him and says. "Me too now get going so you'll be back before I miss you too much."

Inhaling deeply he grins, kisses her and picking Alexander up walks out the door.

Heading for Kilarney and Harry.

...


	44. Chapter 44

Turning the computer off Tess says. "Right invitations ordered, cake ordered and band booked, we're on a roll today."

Grace and Tess move out to the living room and sit down with Regan as she feeds baby Hannah.

"Four weeks Tess and you'll have a new bub." Regan states.

"Yeah I'm really looking forward to having another baby around the place. Not looking forward to the labour though." Tess replies.

"How many will you have?" Grace asks.

"I'd like three I think." Tess responds then asks. "What about the two of you?'

Regan shrugs her shoulders and says. 'I think just one more for me."

Grace says. "I don't know Marcus wants at least another two I think maybe three more but it depends on how I cope. Plus if we went on the road again it would be tricky with a swag of kids."

...

"Where is Marcus anyway?" Regan asks.

"He's over at Wilgul daydreaming." Grace replies.

"So he's excited about it all?" Tess asks.

Grace smiles and says. "Yeah he is. Since we had Henry he's wanted to settle somewhere and we have both fallen in love with the area and the people."

Regan grins and says. "It seems to have that affect on people."

Tess chuckles and says. "Yeah I never thought I'd be a farmer but here I am."

"Why what did you used to do?" Grace asks.

"I worked in a coffee shop in the city and I loved it." Tess enthuses.

Grace laughs and says. "You in the city! In a coffee shop! No I can't see that at all Tess."

"Hey I gave up geology for quite a long time and I reckon now that we've got Hannah I could come back in a heartbeat. The country is the only place to raise a McLeod." Regan offers.

"Yep I agree one hundred percent Regan." Tess adds.

Tess looks at Regan and asks . " Would you really come back to live ?"

Regan looks at her and says . " I've never felt more at home anywhere as much as I do on Drover's Run but I think Dave wants to do other things . So it's not on the cards but we can come and visit!"

...

Pulling into Kilarney Nick says. "Ok let's see how this goes."

As Alex opens his door as a rough looking young man walks towards him and says. "Hello my names Tom can I help you?"

Nick has unclipped Alexander and placed him on the ground beside the car.

Alex looks at the young bloke and replies. "G'Day I was just looking for the Old man."

"Have some respect mate his name is Harry."Tom chips him.

Alex looks annoyed and replies. "Yeah well we call him Old Man."

Tom gets his back up with Alex's attitude until a little voice says. "Hi Tom whewe's Hawwy?"

...

Ignoring Alex, Tom bobs down and holds his hand out to Alexander.

Alexander shakes his hand and Tom says. "Two visits in one day matey and what have you done with your beautiful Mummy?"

"My wife's at home." Alex states.

Tom pretends to whisper at Alexander and says. "Your Daddy is grumpy isn't he?'

Alexander frowns and says. 'He's a vewy nice Daddy awen't you Daddy?"

Alex bends down and picking him up kisses him and says. "Yes I am but I'm nowhere near as nice as you."

...

Alex looks back at Tom and holding out his hand says. "G'day Tom my names Alex Ryan and this is my brother Nick we were wondering if Harry was around?"

Tom studies the two men and smiles and says. "He's just taken two of the new boys up to the Old Homestead would you like to wait inside?"

Alex says. "We might have a wander around out here if that's alright?"

Tom nods then asks. "Alex Ryan you're from Alexander Station?"

Alex replies." Yes that's right."

"Father Dominic talks about you all the time. You're holding the fundraiser for the shelter." Tom states.

"Yes that's us; he certainly has a way about him, that makes it difficult to say no to him." Alex replies.

Tom says. "He is an inspirational man that's for sure and he's helped so many of us turn our lives around. Between him and Harry I don't know where I'd be now. I owe them both a lot. Harry's told me about the two of you. He's very proud of what you've both achieved."

Alex nods and says. "Well you seem to know more about us than we know about you."

Tom says. "Not a lot to tell really. Got into a bit of trouble when I was young got sent to a youth training centre and then Father Dominic found me and I haven't put a foot wrong since."

"So you like it out here?'Nick asks.

Tom smiles and says. "Yeah I do. You're up early, work hard but by the end of the day you feel like the day wasn't wasted. You fall into bed proud of what you've achieved. Plus working with the animals is a bonus, I always wanted to be a farmer when I was a little kid but we lived in the city."

Looking at Alexander, Tom says ."He's a lucky little guy to be able to grow up out here."

Alex looks at his son and agrees ."Yeah he is ."

Nick asks. " The place looks great. How many of you work the farm?"

Tom scratches his head and says." With the two new guys there are twelve of us.'

"So does Harry pay you well?" Nick asks.

Nodding Tom says. "Yeah he does, we get food and board and draw a wage but the best part is we have somewhere to run."

Alex looks puzzled and asks. "What do you mean?"

"Not all of us have a family to fall back on and the beauty of this place is when we leave if it gets too tough back out there Harry has told us we can come back any time and as many times as we need to until we can stand on our own." Tom explains.

Alex muses. "So when it's time to run, you run here?"

"Yeah that's right a few of the boys have done it no one comes back more than twice though. I mean they'll come back to visit but most stand on their own quickly once they've been here, even if they only work for a couple of months. "Tom explains.

Nick is about to ask a question when Harry pulls up.

...

Harry inhales and opens the door unsure of the response he'll get.

Walking quickly to join the group Harry smiles when Alexander says. "Hello Hawy, Daddy liked his pwesents."

Tom stands for a moment then asks. "Are the boys all settled in Harry?"

"Yes they are I asked them to come up to you as soon as they finish unpacking."Harry advises.

Harry looks back at Alex and Nick.

Alex holds out his hand.

Harry looks at it then back at Alex's face.

With Alexander still in his arms Alex says. "Thank you for my present Harry."

Harry looks at Alexander and back to Alex and says. "You're welcome Alex."

Looking at Nick, Harry asks. "How are you Nick?"

Nick holds out his hand and replies. "I'm good thanks Dad and yourself? The farm looks good."

Harry smiles and is about to reply when Alexander says. "Uncle Nick his name is Hawwy not Dad."

...

Nick smiles at the little boy and says. "Harry is my Dad."

Alexander looks at Alex and says. "Is Hawwy your Daddy too?"

Alex shakes his head and replies. "No mate, Grandad is my Daddy but Harry was my pretend Daddy when I was little."

Alexander nods but doesn't look convinced.

Harry smiles and says. "Confusing when you're little."

Nick offers. "Confusing when you're older too. Bryce's other son Marcus is in the district too now, so I have my brother's brother to contend with."

Harry nods.

...

"Would you like a coffee or do you just want to load up? " Harry asks.

Alex looks at Nick.

Nick nods and says. "Yeah so long as it's real coffee."

Harry grins and says. "Only the best Nick."

"Righto just a quick one Harry." Alex replies.

Looking at Tom Harry says. "Would you like to join us Tom?"

"No thanks Harry I'll go and round some of the boys up and we'll load all of your sons gear up."He replies.

...

Harry walks towards the house.

Alexander says. "Daddy can I get down please?"

Alex places him down on the ground and he runs up to Harry and holds his hand.

Nick and Alex exchange looks.

...

With Cooper and Blake in bed for their afternoon nap, Stevie trolls the internet sites for Welsh mountain ponies.

Picking up the phone she rings Drover's Run.

"Hi Tess...Yes I'm good. What about you? Yeah oh wow really. How's Nick feel about that? ...Yeah ok... No the boys are asleep so I thought I'd have a look at ponies for Wilgul...Yes...Is Grace there? Yeah ta."

"Grace! It's Stevie. Listen I've just been having a look at ponies online and I'm wondering whether we should go Welsh Mountain or Australian Ponies? ...Yes ...Really ...No I looked at Connemara's but they're a taller breed...yes...Well yes we do Grace it's only a few weeks until you'll be there and if we have to bring them in from interstate ...Yes that's right. Well I thought ten brood mares to start and few younger colts and fillies and a couple of stallions although we'd probably be better off with AI. Well we're too far out to offer at stud just yet, once we're well known people will bring their mares to us...Yes that's right...Well it's up to you and Marcus really..Yes...Yes of course we'll run cattle as well...Yes...Ok sounds good um yes whenever you're ready oh around six and stay ...yeah we can sort a lot... right ... yes ...ok Bye."

Inhaling Stevie hangs up the phone clicks on a few pages, sets the printer working then standing walks out to the kitchen to speak to Joyce.

...

Marcus and Dave are returning from Wilgul and follow a car and caravan into Drover's Run.

Climbing from the car Dave walks over and opens the passenger side door. "G'Day Meg where have you been."

Smiling she replies. "Terry and I have been up North we're not due back for another couple of months but I heard there were some babies due so I thought we'd come back and help."

Terry has walked around and says. "G'Day Dave how are you?"

"Good thanks Terry you look well." Dave replies.

Terry pats his stomach and says. "Yes too much sitting around and Megs cooking will do this to you."

Meg grins at him.

"Oh Meg! Terry! This is Marcus Turner. Marcus this is Meg and Terry Dodge. Meg is Jodie's Mum."Dave offers.

They all shakes hands and greetings then Dave says. "Actually Tess is the only one pregnant. Regan had our little girl Hannah a few days ago."

Congratulations are given, and then Dave asks. "Does Tess know your coming back early?"

"We thought we'd surprise her." Terry offers.

"Well come on then let's go in."Dave states.

...

Alex walks back out to the car with Alexander asleep over his shoulder.

Harry and Nick walk quietly along behind them.

Turning Alex offers his hand and says. "Well thanks for the coffee Harry and for not throwing my things out."

"Yeah or mine Dad and it was really nice to sit in the kitchen with you again." Nick adds.

Not really sure of what else to say Harry offers. "Yes and neither of us raised our voices."

Nick and Alex smile at him.

...

Harry moves forward and runs his hand across Alexander's head and says. "He's a sweet boy Alex."

Alex says. "Yeah he's like his Mum."

Harry shakes his head and says. "No she didn't get a look in with this one. He's all you, it's actually a bit spooky. It's like I've stepped back in time when he's around."

Harry kisses the little boys cheek and steps back.

Alex gently places his son into his car seat and straps him in then opening the driver's side door he folds himself into the cab.

Nick opens his door and climbs in winding his window down.

Harry says. "If I find anything else is it alright if I drop it in?"

Both men agree and say goodbye and drive off.

Harry stands watching them go.

Inhaling he wipes his check and walks back towards the house.

...

In the car Nick says. "Well that was weird."

Alex looks at him and says. "Yeah that's exactly what I was just thinking."

Nick asks. "What being a guest in your own home or Harry being nice?"

Alex glances over at him and says. "Both actually."

Nick agrees.

"I have no desire to live on Kilarney but I really hate the idea of it not staying in the family. All of our childhood memories are there good and bad. When I moved to Drover's Run I always thought you'd be there and I could come and go." Nick states.

...

Alex grins at him and says. "Do you want to buy it Nick?"

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah like we could afford that!"

"When we were fighting Stevie told me to buy if it would make me happy." Alex suggests.

Nick stares at him and asks. "What take out a loan?"

Alex shakes his head.

Nick turns himself to face his brother and says. "It's a multimillion dollar property Alex."

"Yeah I know." He replies.

'Shit." Nick exclaims then gushes. "Just like that!"

"He wouldn't sell it to us anyway Nick so there's no point even thinking about it." Alex replies.

Nick laughs and says. "I'm not even thinking about Kilarney now Alex! What does that feel like?'

Alex frowns and asks. "What?"

"Stevie saying spend that amount of money just like that!" Nick says clicking his fingers.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about the amount much. I thought more about how much she wants me to be happy." Alex replies.

Nick shakes his head and grinning says. " Money means absolutely nothing to her Alex she'd live in a tin shed so long as you were in it!"

Alex smiles and says. "Yep it's a great testament of her love for me isn't it?"

"So will you ask him if he'll sell it to you?" Nick asks.

"No I don't want to upset him because it will upset her." Alex replies.

Nick studies his brother's face then grinning says. "You really want it don't you?"

Alex smiles but doesn't reply.

...

Stevie is walking back to the office when she hears a knock on the front door.

Looking puzzled by the fact no one uses the front door she back tracks and opens it.

A tall, pale woman with long mousy hair is standing there.

In an instant Stevie sums her up.

Even though Stevie doesn't care about high end designer clothes she recognizes them when she sees them.

Without introducing herself the women begins to walk inside and haughtily says. "I need to speak to Marcus Turner."

Stevie steps into the space pulling the door with her and asks. "What did you say your name was?'

Looking annoyed the woman stops and replies. "My name is Ashleigh Redstaff."

...


	45. Chapter 45

Alex and Nick unload Nick's thing on Drover's Run.

Saying a quick hello to Meg and Terry Alex promises they'll come over on the weekend to visit.

Excusing himself with the fact Alexander was asleep in the car he'd scurries back outside.

As he is about to pull out onto the road his phone begins to ring. "Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Bryce how are you? Right...yeah that's fine...yes...I'll see you then." Glancing at his watch he says. "I'll probably be there around the same time as you... I've just dropped Nick off at Drover's ...Yes...Ok Bye."

Alex puts the car in gear, looks in the mirror to check on Alexander and continues back to The Station.

...

"Come on Grace Hurry up." Marcus calls up the stairs.

Grace appears on the landing with Henry in her arms and says. "Well you could come and help me Marcus!"

He runs up the stairs to her and grinning says. "Your wish is my command."

Her frown disappears and she leans down and kisses him then quips. "Can you grab the baby please?"

Taking Henry from her he kisses the little boy and says. "We're having a sleepover with Uncle Alex and Auntie Stevie mate and in the morning you can play with your cousins, how cool is that!"

Grace smiles at his enthusiasm.

...

Meg looks shocked and says. "Oh Tess do you really think it's wise to have the baby here?'

Tess look determined and says. "Yes I do. Claire did it! Regan did it! Now I'm going to do it too."

Meg looks at Nick for support and he grins and says. "Meg think about it! Her marriage certificate might say Ryan but she's a McLeod and pig headedness is in her genes. You think I can make her change her mind. No is the answer to that Meg, I've already tried."

"Well at least have a mid wife Tess." Meg pushes.

Tess grins and says. "I don't need one I have you and you've always taken such good care of me."

Meg smiles at her.

...

Pulling the car as close to the house as he can Alex winds the windows down as Alexander is still asleep and quietly opening the door he runs inside .

"Stevie! Where are ya mate?"He calls as he walks quickly into the kitchen.

She meets him near the door and he grabs her and kisses her passionately his arms wrapped around her tightly.

A throat is cleared and a peeved voice says. "Excuse me!"

Alex releases Stevie briefly glances in the direction of the voice then looks back at Stevie smiles and says. "I've missed you."

Touching his face she grins and says. "I've missed you too."

He kisses her quickly but with great enthusiasm and as she feels him begin to release her, the voice says. "Oh for goodness sakes you're like a dog in heat."

Stevie feels him tense and the smile disappears as he straightens up.

"Alex." Stevie warns but she's too late.

He opens a tirade on the woman sitting at his kitchen table.

"I don't know who you are and I don't want too! How dare you behave like that when you're a guest in my home?" He grabs her hand bag off the table and shoves it towards her and taking her by the arm says. "Please leave."

She looks shocked but in a cold, hard voice says. "Take your hand off me or I will have you on assault charges."

"Yeah well you're trespassing so I win now piss off!" He growls letting go of her.

He storms off.

...

Stevie tries hard not to laugh at the situation.

He hasn't even asked who she is.

"Neanderthal." Ashleigh fumes.

Stevie says. "Don't you dare speak about him like that I think he's right and you should leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I speak to Marcus." She replies arrogantly.

...

In the next sixty seconds three things happen.

Ashleigh gets way more than she bargained for.

Alex has his first major run in with his little sister.

Bryce and Liz arrive in time to see Alex tip a bucket of water over Ashleigh's head.

"Alex!" Bryce yells.

Alex turns and Bryce sees the fury in his eyes before he turns back and says. "Now get out of my home!"

...

Liz sees the funny side of the situation having met Ashleigh previously and knowing what a stuck up, bossy, spoiled brat she is.

Wondering what has caused the commotion Liz refrains from laughing and asks calmly. "Would you all just calm down for a minute so we can work out what the problem is?"

"No problem as long as she gets out of my house now." Alex snarls.

Ashleigh is furious and soaking wet and snarls. "I'm not leaving until I see Marcus!'

"Yeah well do it outside." He retorts.

"She's your sister Alex."Bryce adds.

He glances at Bryce and begins. "I don't give f #."

"Alex!" Stevie chips him.

"I don't care who she is or who she's waiting for the only woman that can tell me what to do in my own home is my wife."He commands.

Bryce takes Ashleigh's arm and leads her outside.

...

Ashleigh plays the poor misunderstood daughter to perfection.

Bryce is drawn into her game and promises to defend her actions.

Liz brings a towel out for Ashleigh and catches the tail end of the conversation.

Bryce glances at Liz as she approaches and she gives him a look.

Handing the towel to Bryce he says. "Here Ashleigh dry yourself off. I'll be back in a moment."

"What about my clothes he's ruined my clothes." She moans.

"It's alright I'll buy you some new ones." Bryce offers.

Liz says. "No you won't."

"Excuse me?" He questions.

"Aren't you supposed to see through liars Bryce I mean being a barrister and all?" Liz asks.

"Yes of course. What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well I overheard the last part of your conversation and she's lying."Liz states.

Ashleigh spits. "How dare you accuse me of lying, I did nothing wrong. What sort of a family have you got yourself tangled up with Dad they're all so crass."

Liz inhales and looking at Ashleigh replies. "Well if guile and truckling were a business you'd be the CEO."

Looking back at Bryce Liz says. "I'm going back inside to my family."

...

Stevie and Alex have chatted briefly and she's calmed him down.

Alex is sitting at the table when his Mother moves back in and asks. "Where's Stevie?'

"Oh she's just gone to move the car into the shed in case it rains. It's loaded with boxes from Kilarney and Alexander was asleep in the car so she'll grab him too." Alex replies.

Liz looks surprised and asks. "You went to Kilarney? How'd that go?"

He nods and says. "Yeah Nick and I went and had a coffee with the Old Man. It was really good actually.'

She places her hand on his arm and says. "Oh I'm so glad it went well. I was shocked and suspicious when he asked me to come over last week."

Alex smiles at her and says. "Yeah Stevie didn't know he was already in the process and she went over and asked if she could get my things for me."

Liz looks shocked and says. "Did you send her?"

"No she went under her own steam."He replies.

"She has gumption and fortitude I never knew about." Liz muses.

He laughs and says. "English Mum you've been hanging around with Bryce too much!"

She smiles and says. "She has nerve, initiative and strength of mind."

He grins genuinely thrilled that his Mother has finally begun to see the women he sees in Stevie.

...

"What are you going to do about Ashleigh?" Liz asks.

"Nothing." He replies.

"It'll put Bryce in a difficult position Alex."She advises.

"Mmm. Bryce or me? I choose him. She's a monster Mum, a product of overindulgence and a rude bitch as well. I went to those flash boarding schools remember and I know a spoiled brat when I see one. He created her he can deal with her. I got back here after being away all afternoon and was kissing Stevie hello and Ashleigh said I was like a dog on heat and I hadn't even been introduced to her!" He states.

Liz chuckles and says. "That's not very nice."

He grins and says. "Yeah well no one is going to tell me when or how I kiss my wife especially not in my own home."

Liz nods.

...

Marcus pulls the car up and says. "Oh great."

Grace asks. "What's wrong?"

"That's Ashleigh's car."He responds.

"Your sister? What's she doing here?"Grace asks.

"I have no idea but it won't be good." Marcus answers.

"Bryce and Liz are here too! I hope nothing is wrong!"Grace adds.

...

Stevie walks back into the house with Alexander in her arms.

He's awake but sleepy still.

Liz smiles when she she's him and says. "Hello handsome."

He stays snuggled into Stevie's chest and says. "Hello Gwanma where's Gwandad?"

"Grandad is outside talking to your Aunty Ashleigh." She tells him.

Liz holds her arms out and he leans over to her and wraps his arms around her neck.

She hugs him tightly and says. "Oh I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Gwanma." He says softly.

...

Alexander stays with her for a few minutes then slides off her lap and walks to the door.

Bryce turns when he hears the door and Ashleigh watches as a little boy moves towards them with a big smile on his face and says. "Hello Gwandad."

Before Bryce can reply Ashleigh laughs and says. "Gwandad."

Bryce watches as the smile disappears off his grandson's face and he stops, turns and goes back inside.

" Alexander!" Bryce calls but the child doesn't stop.

Turning to Ashleigh, Bryce scowls ." Why would you say that?"

Snootily she retorts. "Even their children are backward.'

Bryce is shocked at the venom in her words and the fact that they're aimed at a small child sickens him.

"Apologize to all of them now. He's not even three years old and he's still learning to speak, he is the sweetest little boy and you should be ashamed of yourself."Bryce snarls.

"No!" She sulks.

" Whether you like it or not they are my family ."Bryce states.

" Well so am I and you shouldn't let him treat me that way!" She whines.

"He's a good man. Maybe if you'd grown up with someone like him to bring you back to reality you wouldn't find the need to hurt a two year olds feelings to make yourself feel powerful." He offers sadly.

Bryce stands and without further comment walks inside leaving her on the veranda on her own.

...

Inside Cooper and Blake are crawling around the kitchen and Alexander is sitting quietly on Alex's knee.

Stevie is making coffees as Grace, Marcus and Henry have just arrived.

"Dinner will be ready in around half an hour."Stevie offers.

Alex has been chatting to Alexander and can't work out why he won't get down and play , even though his brothers and Hawy are having a wonderful time.

...

"Stevie do you think he's getting sick?" Alex asks.

She walks over and touches his forehead and says. "He's not hot. Hey little man don't you feel well?"

Alexander bursts into tears.

Stevie reaches for him and he wraps himself around her.

Alex stands and hugs them both.

Alexander cries louder.

"Hey matey what's wrong?"Alex asks.

He doesn't reply.

The little boy sobs and everyone in the room feels the sadness pour from him.

For ten minutes he cries and Stevie takes him upstairs and Alex goes with her.

Bryce has returned inside and sits chatting to Marcus , Grace and Liz.

Henry sits happily on his grandfather's lap.

...

Stevie and Alex return downstairs and Ashleigh offers up a less than perfect apology.

Alex is livid but with Stevie's guidance remains tight lipped for the sake of peace.

The conversations are stilted and uncomfortable.

Ashleigh asks to speak to Marcus alone and they return a few minutes later and it's obvious Marcus is furious about something.

Everyone notices but it's Alex that makes a move to find out what's wrong and says. " Marcus can you give me a hand to bring up some wood we'll light the fire. It's going to be cold tonight."

...

Outside Alex asks . " What's going on Marcus?"

Marcus shakes his head and says . " Nothing."

" Marcus I hate lies so don't lie to me ok?" Alex states.

Marcus inhales and says . " I gave Grace a diamond necklace that belonged to my Mother but Ashleigh says it's part of the family trust and I either have to give it back or pay for it."

Alex frowns and says . " But if it was your Mother's isn't it yours now?"

" Well that's what I thought too but apparently not."Marcus say sadly.

Alex shakes his head and asks." How's much is it worth and have you got the money to pay for it?"

" It's insured for twenty thousand dollars. I have the money but it will take a few days to transfer it over so she wants me to go and get it and she'll put it back into the safe at Dad's until it's all done properly."Marcus answers.

" Sounds mean spirited to me. Does Bryce know?" Alex offers.

Marcus looks at his brother and says . " You've just summed our little sister up beautifully Alex. I would guess he doesn't she's sneaky and does everything she can to see me fail."

Alex pats him on the back and says . " Well there's two of us now and we'll sort it out just play along."

...

Back inside Marcus sits with the others and Alex disappears into the office returning with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

" Ashleigh here's the money for the insurance on the necklace." Alex states loud enough for everyone to hear.

Her face turns paler than it already is as she tries to brush him off. " No it doesn't matter."

" No we don't want to have to worry about it do we Marcus?" Alex says looking at his brother.

It takes all of Marcus's strength to not laugh out loud and reply " Yes that's right Alex."

Bryce drawls. " What necklace?"

Marcus looks at him and replies. " Mum's."

" The one you gave to Grace" Bryce asks.

Marcus nods.

Looking back at Alex Bryce asks. " Let me see that cheque Alex."

Alex walks over to his Father and holds out the cheque.

Bryce's face turns red with rage and he says . " Ashleigh outside now."

As they walk outside Marcus and Alex congratulate each other.

...

Liz, Stevie and Grace are dishing up the meal by the time Bryce and Ashleigh return inside .

Dinner is a quiet affair for Ashleigh and once its finishes she stands and says . " Thank you for dinner I best be going now."

Under normal circumstances both Alex and Stevie would insist she stay rather than drive back to town tonight but neither wants her here.

Bryce offers to walk her out.

Alex stands and says . " No I will ."

...

As the pair reach Ashleigh's car.

Alex says. " You're not welcome in my home Ashleigh don't ever come back here.'

She looks at him and says . " I think your little boy cried because I laughed when he said Gwandad, I'm sorry it was cruel."

Alex is furious but wonders about the fact she's told him something she didn't really have too.

" Well maybe you should come back sometime soon and apologize to him yourself."He offers.

She nods and opening her door climbs in and drives away.

Alex stands and watches as the tailights disappear into the night.

Walking back into the house he decides he prefers brothers .

If they piss you off you have a fight and everything is fine again.

Sisters are a mystery and something he knows nothing about and his gut tells him this one in particular isn't worth the trouble.

...


	46. Chapter 46

Walking back into the kitchen Alex smiles as Stevie glances up at him and asks. "You ok?"

He nods and replies. "Yeah I always wanted a sister but I'm fairly certain I don't I want that one."

Stevie chuckles and says. "She called you a Neanderthal."

Grinning he grabs her and nuzzling into her neck kisses the soft skin he finds and muses. "I wonder if she meant the dumb brute or the animal part."

Stevie giggles and says. "Well I know you're not a dumb brute and I really like the animal part of you, so it's all good as far as I'm concerned."

He whispers suggestively to her.

She giggles mischeiviously.

They part quickly when Bryce clears his throat.

Alex grumbles. "Maybe we should put a bloody tracking device on you."

Bryce smirks.

Stevie busies herself loading the dishwasher waiting for the flush in her cheeks to pass.

...

"I thought I could help with the coffee?' Bryce suggests.

"Oh I want to put the boys to bed first.' Stevie responds.

"Marcus, Grace and Liz have taken them up. Cooper was asleep already and Blake was a blink away as well." Bryce offers.

Without lifting her head she asks. "Could you get the coffee ready please Alex?"

Walking passed the dishwasher Alex taps her on the bottom and says. "Port too?"

"Yeah if you want but I'll have a red wine thanks. I'll just go and check the boys." She replies smiling at him.

...

A few minutes later they're all in the living room.

Bryce and Liz sit in the recliners with their feet up.

Bryce with a small glass of port, Liz with a coffee.

Marcus and Grace are on one couch; Alex and Stevie are on another.

A selection of port, wine and coffee amongst them.

...

Alex looks at Stevie and says. "I think I found out why Alexander was upset."

She looks at him waiting.

"Ashleigh laughed at him because he says Gwandad."He explains.

Stevie's eyes prick with tears and her chin trebles.

Liz, Grace and Marcus are all shocked too.

...

"I don't want her back in this house Alex. I know she's your sister but if she is capable of being so cruel to a baby god only knows what she'd unleash on us if she wasn't happy." Stevie says with a wobbly voice.

"I told her she's not welcome back here but I did suggest she come and apologize to him herself."Alex tells her.

"No Alex I don't want her anywhere near him or the boys. How can she take that pain back from him? You saw how it affected him." She urges.

Then looking at Bryce she asks. "What did you do to her to make her so insecure that she has to hurt a little boy like that? That is one of the meanest things I've ever heard."

Alex gently warns. "Stevie."

"No Alex you've seen how it affects the boys when things aren't right between us. If we're angry it comes out in them. Almost all of your anger can be linked back to Harry. I'm certain Ashleigh wasn't born a bitch at sometime she must have been a sweet little girl. Stevie argues then looks accusingly at Bryce.

Liz raises an eyebrow shocked by Stevie's accusation and the bluntness of her delivery, but also waiting to see how Bryce will reply.

Initially he looks angry but as they wait his expression changes and he explains. "I treated her like you would a new puppy. When she was good I showered her in gifts and praise and when she was not I shunned her. Mistakenly I thought this way would encourage her to strive for excellence. She has always excelled at school but she did it to make me happy not herself. Then I used my money to control her and that is where it all went wrong. "

Stevie looks at him and says. "When we are at our lowest that's when we need the most encouragement."

Liz is intrigued with Stevie's conversation with Bryce.

"Well sometimes your anger and disappointment gets in the way."He replies.

"Well you were supposed to be the adult."Stevie accuses.

Bryce looks at her and says. "Early days for you, Alex and the boys Stevie maybe we should have this conversation when your children are older?'

She grins and says. "I'm onto you Bryce don't use your legal shuffle with me, this is about you not me."

Bryce smiles at the quickness of her and her talent for reading people but says. "It's too late now."

"Oh rubbish it's never too late. You're sitting here aren't you?"Stevie pushes.

"What would you suggests?' Bryce enquires.

"Seriously an educated man like you can't work it out?" Stevie asks looking confused.

Liz almost laughs at the comment.

Bryce shrugs and holds his hands palm up gesturing he has no clue.

"Honestly? Try giving her your time without wanting something in return , share a joke with her she looks like she hasn't laughed in a very long time , tell her you want her to excel at what makes her happy and that it's ok to stop trying to please you and most importantly, tell her you're sorry." Stevie tells him.

"You think that will fix things" Bryce asks.

"No guarantee but it can't hurt." Stevie replies.

Bryce facial expression reveals a tiny amount of hope mixed with a large serving of scepticism.

...

"Well how do you explain the way she treats me then?" Marcus asks.

Bryce looks at him and asks. "What do you mean?"

"If she can see me fail or assist me to fail she will. I have a son and a fiancé' and she never congratulated me on either. She drove all the way out here to try and con twenty thousand dollars out of me. That's not normal behaviour." Marcus offers.

Grace has been quiet and offers. "She has a paranoid personality disorder has it ever been diagnosed or treated?"

Bryce look offended and says. "My daughter isn't crazy."

Grace replies. "I never said she was. I had a friend that was exactly the same. Look it up if you don't believe me I bet she has more than half the symptoms."

Stevie stands and returns with the laptop and hands it to Alex.

...

"I don't know her well enough to judge this. Hey Grace some of this could be me! Well the aggressive outbursts any way."Alex jokes.

"Alex read it out loud." Stevie urges.

Alex reads. "Ok it says. Paranoid Personality Disorder. The essential feature for this type of personality disorder is interpreting the actions of others as deliberately threatening or demeaning. People with paranoid personality disorder are untrusting, unforgiving, and prone to angry or aggressive outbursts without justification because they perceive others as unfaithful, disloyal, condescending or deceitful. This type of person may also be jealous, guarded, secretive, and scheming, and may appear to be emotionally "cold" or excessively serious. "

Marcus looks shocked but says. "Bingo that's her alright.'

"Marcus that's unfair." Bryce chastises.

"Open your eyes Bryce. Marcus is right I've only known her for a short amount of time but that is definitely her." Liz advises.

Bryce looks deep in thought and muses. "I wonder if it can be fixed."

Grace offers. "She needs to see a Psychotherapist and be medicated and she'll be heaps easier to get along with and a lot happier in herself."

Marcus looks at his Father and says. "Let's see what you can do in six weeks Dad might be nice if she was pleasant at the wedding."

...

Bryce nods and changing subjects says. "The wedding just what I wanted to talk about. Liz and I would like to pay for it and we have a wedding present that I'd like to give to you now."

"Why not wait until the wedding?" Grace asks.

"Well we heard you're staying on for a while and starting a Pony Stud and we thought this might help." He stands and passes a cheque to Marcus.

"Wow that's very generous Dad. Thank you" Marcus offers and passes it to Grace.

Marcus stand sand shakes his Fathers hand and kisses Liz on the cheek.

"Shit! You can't be serious Bryce; we could buy a small country with that!" Grace gushes.

Bryce smiles and says. "I know you've been saving very hard and I like to think this is a bonus for all of your effort and sacrifice."

Grace rises and kisses Bryce and Liz and says. "Thank you so much this will give us such a huge boost."

...

Alex has his arm resting around Stevie and she leans back into him.

He moves his leg along the length of the couch and folds the other one across her legs.

Leaning down he whispers in her ear and a smile slowly spreads across her face.

She turns and he softly places his lips to hers.

With two short soft kisses he finishes and straightens up.

Both are aware the conversation has stopped.

...

Alex hugs her tightly and looking up says. "What?"

"Your Mother asked you a question." Bryce says smiling.

"Sorry Mum what did you say?" Alex asks.

"I said have you sorted out what type of ponies you'll have on Wilgul?'Liz repeats grinning at him.

"Well if Stevie would stop mauling me I might be able to stay focused." He quips.

"Fine I'll sit over here with Grace and Marcus." She says as she begins to move.

He holds her tightly around the waist and says. "No please don't go I'll be good."

The others laugh when she quips. "Good? You couldn't be good if your life depended on it."

"Well that's your fault Stevie."He defends.

"My fault? How'd ya work that one out?"She questions as she moves to face him.

"You're just so soft and you smell so good and I just want to..." He hesitates.

She laughs loudly and quips. "Backed yourself it to an embarrassing corner now haven't you?"

He actually blushes but laughs and whispers. "Quickly change the subject."

...

Turning back Stevie says. "I've downloaded some photos and information on Welsh and Australian Ponies. Personally I like the Welsh ponies but I thought maybe we could have both." Stevie offers standing to grab the information and handing it to Grace.

Sitting back in between Alex's legs he embraces her and snuggles into her neck.

Without thought she raises her hand and reaching back touches his face.

Liz watches them and smiles.

Grace chatters on about the type of ponies she'd like and Marcus adds input too.

...

"Are these ponies expensive?" Liz asks.

"Anywhere between two and four thousand dollars." Stevie states.

"What each?" Liz asks.

"Yes." Stevie answers.

Looking at Marcus Liz says. "Give that cheque back to your Father Marcus he may need to add a few zeros to it."

"No Mum it will be right. Grace and Marcus will put some in, you've added to the pot and Stevie and I will put some in plus Nick and Tess. They're will be more than enough cash for the set up."Alex adds.

...

"Any news on the renovations to the house?" Bryce asks.

"Yes all good too. The builders arrive on Monday to start preparing the site and hopefully we can rush the plans through council. We've told the builder we want it finished in six weeks and he's guaranteed they can do it. He's hired extra guys to help so by the time these two get back off their honeymoon it'll be all sorted." Alex advises.

Marcus says. "We hadn't planned on a honeymoon!"

Stevie smiles and says. "That's good because Alex and the boys and I have taken care of that as our wedding present."

Grace laughs and says. "And where do you think you're sending me?"

"As far away from me as I can get you Kingston! You're a bad influence on me." Stevie states.

Grace laughs and says. "Ha I was a sweet innocent kid till I started hanging around with you. Come on where are we going?"

"Somewhere tropical with sun, sand, surf and a full time nanny. That's all the information you're getting for now or they'll be no surprise. Oh and it's for two weeks."Stevie offers.

Grace jumps up and runs over and jumps on Stevie saying. "I think I'm gunna like having you as a sister-in-law."

Stevie giggles, Alex laughs but groans under the weight of them and quips. "Not really comfortable for me girls."

He hears Stevie say softly. "Your room have a private deck and a spa."

Grace chuckles and replies. "Topless sunbaking! Marcus will love it!"

"You're both deviates." Alex chuckles in a whisper.

They just laugh at him.

Bryce and Liz are amused by the antics of the girls and laugh as well.

...

It's after midnight by the time the all retire to bed.

Stevie and Alex are in the bathroom brushing their teeth when Alex asks "Would you like a massage Stevie?"

Without looking at him she replies." No thanks I'm so tired, I think I'll be asleep before my head hits the pillow.'

Disappointed he strips off and climbs into bed.

Hooking his arm under her head he cuddles her for awhile then turns his back to her ready to fall asleep.

He grins when he feels her push up against his back and then whisper in his ear.

"I thought you were tired?" He whispers back.

She giggles and says. "I am really tired but I thought if you give me some of your lovely kisses I might wake up enough."

Swiftly he flips himself over and pushes her onto her back and begins to kiss her.

Inhaling as he kisses her neck she says. "One day I'd like to just concentrate on kisses."

"Yeah me too."He sighs.

She giggles and accuses. "You only like kisses because of what they lead too!"

He stops and in the moonlight of the room he looks at her and says. " I'm serious Stevie I love kisses, I like the way your lips feel on mine or when I kiss your neck how soft it is and when your skin ripples with goose bumps then when I move down further and I kiss your..."

"Stop with the chatter Alex you're killing the mood."She quips.

She laughs at his mischievous chuckle when he offers "I thought you liked it when I talked to you?"

"I'm tired Alex I can't multi task tonight." She says giggling.

"Multi task?" He questions.

"Yeah listen and feel. I don't have the strength to listen." She cackles.

"Right well you just lie there and enjoy yourself and I'll do the rest ok?" He suggests.

She slides her hands across his back and says. "Sounds like fun. Ready when you are."

Butterfly soft kisses upon her neck, his breath warm on her skin, the sweet taste of his lips; he whispers to her, she listens, her skin tingles and goose bumps march across her body.

His hands caress, he kisses her deeply, lustfully.

Large hands and strong arms move her at his will.

She listens to him as he whispers to her, he says beautiful things to her that make her feel loved and wanted.

"Alex." She whispers as her body takes over and she loses sense and reason.

Breathlessly he lowers himself beside her and pulls her in closely.

"Oh my god Stevie you are so beautiful. I just love touching you and being that close to you. " He gushes.

They lie together hot, sweaty, sucking in air as their heart rhythms return and oxygen fills their lungs.

...

She rises and moves into the bathroom, he follows without turning on the light the moonlight casting enough light to see.

Back in bed she gets comfortable and he pulls her in close wrapping his arms around her his fingers threaded through each other locking her into his embrace.

They chat for a while about the day's happenings and the night too.

He smiles as she chatters to him and her voice gets softer and the pauses longer.

"Stevie?" He whispers.

"Hmmm."

"I love you."

"Mmm."

He grins thinking that's it.

She inhales and as she exhales she sighs. "I love you too and if I wasn't so tired I'd show you how much."

He smiles hearing the exhaustion in her words and quips. "I'll take a raincheck."

A tired giggle in the last thing he hears before her breathing changes and he knows she's fallen asleep.

Closing his eyes he inhales and whispers. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

...


	47. Chapter 47

The following morning Alex has grabbed the boys and headed down stairs after changing them and cleaning them up.

Stevie has been really tired lately and he decides to turn the alarm off and let her sleep late.

They were supposed to help Riley with drenching early this morning but Alex spoke to him and said as they had visitors they'd be down at the yards later and would work longer to finish.

Bryce and Liz have volunteered to mind the boys so they can spend some time with them

...

Everyone is downstairs helping with the children and chatting about the wedding , the farm and Ashleigh's visit yesterday.

Alex lifts Henry into the air and pulling back his t-shirt blows raspberries onto his bare tummy.

The little boy squeals with delight.

Nearby Marcus smiles at his son being so entertained by his Uncle.

Again Alex speaks to the little boy and tosses him around playfully then placing his face in the middle of the child's tummy makes growling noises .

Henry chuckles uncontrollably then squeals, smiling broadly he breathes heavily.

A knocking at the front door alerts Alex to a visitor.

He stands with Henry still in his arms looks at Alexander and says ." Come on buddy we've got visitors."

...

As he moves Joyce asks. " Do you think Stevie will be much longer Alex?"

" Dish up Joyce. I turned the alarm off. I've let her sleep in she was really tired ."He calls over his shoulder.

Grace finishes feeding Cooper his cereal and wipes his face and hands.

Beside her Liz scoops the porridge into Blake's open mouth and quips " It's like feeding baby birds isn't it."

Grace looks at her and says. "I don't know where they put it . They eat way more than Henry."

" Alex always had a hearty appetite."Liz offers.

"Nothing's changed then." Marcus quips .

...

As Alex walks towards the huge door he plays with Henry and Alexander.

Alexander laughs loudly as Alex pretends Henry is riding on the little boys shoulders.

" Gidday Up Alexander, Henry wants to gallop."Alex encourages .

Alexander jumps along like a kangaroo laughing loudly.

"Whoa look out Henry it's a bucking bronco." He enthuses.

Both little boys enjoy the game.

Alex opens the door and his smile fades.

Henry is still chuckling but Alexander has stepped behind his Father and is holding his leg with a scared look on his face.

" Ashleigh!"

...

Stevie enters the kitchen and greets everyone enthusiastically.

Kissing her two babies she asks . " Where's Alex and the other boys?"

Bryce offers. "Gone to answer the door."

She nods and pours a coffee.

" Good timing Stevie I was just about to dish up." Joyce smiles.

Stevie moves over and begins to help her.

...

After a short conversation at the front door Alex says . " I guess you'd best come in. Have you had breakfast?"

" No I drove back to Adelaide last night and back early this morning. I know a speech pathologist and I brought something back for your son." She replies.

Alex begins to move off and looking down sees the fear on his little boys face.

" I think I can hear Mummy in the kitchen Bull can you go and see if she's there for me please?"Alex offers hoping the distance will help.

Alexander doesn't hesitate but runs towards the kitchen.

...

Stevie is walking over to the table when the kitchen door bursts open and Alexander runs to her and holds onto her legs.

Chuckling she says . " Good morning to you too."

Shuffling to the table with his arms tightly around her she places the plate of pancakes onto the table then bends to pick him up.

He hugs her tightly and she hugs him back unaware he's terrified of their visitor.

" Oh you give the best hugs little man."She coos.

...

She glances as the Kitchen door opens and the space is full of Alex and Henry.

" Good Morning." She says smiling and notes Alex's body language .

As he walks through Ashleigh walks in behind him.

Stevie glares at her and looking back and Alex she says . " Why is she in my kitchen?"

" She came to apologize Stevie." Alex explains.

The penny drops and Stevie tries to look at Alexander as he hugs tightly into her.

She turns herself so Ashleigh can see Alexander and says . "This is your nephew Alexander he's normally very out going . Yesterday you hurt his feelings and made him cry."

...

Ashleigh looks incredibly nervous as she says . " Alexander I was very naughty to you last night and I'm sorry. I wanted to give you this."

She reaches into her bag and retrieves a DVD with the picture of a bright orange bear on the front.

" His name is Sonny Speakwell and I thought if you ask your Daddy to play it on the TV for you it might help you to say Grandad and then mean people like me won't be able to laugh at you." Ashleigh explains.

Stevie feels him release his grip a little but his head remains on her shoulder.

Ashleigh swallows and feels extremely uncomfortable in the ensuing silence.

...

" Tess come and have a look at this !" Nick calls.

She waddles into the office and he stands and says . "Sit down here."

For five minutes they sit silently and then as the video finishes she says. " Oh wow Nick that's so good."

" Yeah I thought it was really informative." Nick replies.

She looks at him and says . " So are you really alright with a homebirth?'

Nodding he replies. " Yeah now that we've made the decision I am . I mean I've delivered calves and lambs since I was a kid so I know the basics already."

Tess grins at him and says. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

He leans to kiss her and says . " I have to go and get organized for tomorrow I'll see you at lunch time."

She inhales and nods.

...

Alexander remains cuddled into his Mother .

Ashleigh straightens and says. " Well it was worth a try."

Everyone in the room feels uncomfortable with her and for her but no one says anything.

" I'll get going." She states.

" Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Alex asks more out of discomfort than want.

' No but thank you I have an appointment early in the morning and I'd like to drive back today."She replies.

Alex walks her towards the front door.

As she moves to go out the door Alex says . " Ashleigh thank you for that."

She nods and walks back to her car.

...

Later in the day Marcus and Grace have returned to Drover's Run.

Stevie and Alex are down helping Riley and the farm hands with the drenching.

" Ya! Ya! Ya! " Stevie yells as she pushes the beasts into the yards .

Ahead of her Alex is sorting them by size before pushing them onto Riley and the farm hands.

Riley is within speaking distance of Alex and says. " So who owns the flash sports car?"

" My sister Ashleigh." Alex replies.

Riley says . " Sister?"

" Yeah I only met her yesterday.' He replies.

" Bryce's daughter?" Riley inquires.

" Yeah." Alex answers.

...

Stevie has finished her job and shutting the gate joins Alex and Riley and says. " She's a bitch Riley so if she ever comes back be wary of her."

Alex frowns and says . " That's a bit unfair Stevie we don't even know her."

Stevie looks at him and says . " What have you gone soft in the head. Yesterday you hated her ."

" Hate's a strong word." He offers grinning.

Stevie looks at Riley and says . " He tipped a bucket of water over her in our kitchen."

Riley laughs.

Alex grins and says . " She had a go at me about kissing Stevie."

Riley laughs loudly and says . " She likes living dangerously!"

...

"We're going to stock Wilgul with Welsh and Australian ponies ."Alex tells Riley changing subjects.

" Fantastic . I can't wait especially to sort out a descent pony for Alexander." Riley enthuses.

" What's wrong with the pony he has now?" Alex asks.

Riley gives him a funny look and says ." A little bit degrading considering how his Mother and Father ride and the horses you have and he has a dinky little pony that you could explode a bomb next to and she wouldn't move."

" Well that's why I bought her!" Alex protests.

Shaking his head Riley says. " He needs a pony that is calm I agree but it needs to grow with him and challenge him. The twins could ride his pony and be safe and he's a year older, he needs to be challenged so he'll grow."

Stevie smiles listening to his enthusiasm.

" So what are you doing this weekend Riley?" Alex asks.

" I'm not sure Kate doesn't have to work this weekend so we thought we'd take off Friday night and go somewhere. Why?"Riley replies.

" I thought you'd like to join Stevie and Grace in Melbourne for the sales on Friday."Alex says grinning.

Riley smiles.

" Bring Kate with you Riley and after the sales we'll fly back and the two of you can come back Sunday night." Stevie suggests.

" Really?" He asks.

Alex says . " Yeah Bryce has a townhouse that you can stay at and if you want to give Kate a call I'll ring and book the flights."

...

A week later Stevie, Grace , Kate and Riley are at the horse sales in Melbourne.

Kate doesn't know a lot about bloodlines or conformation but is happy just soaking up the atmosphere and being with Riley.

" Ok Riley you and Kate check these out and Grace and I will do these ones and we'll meet you back here in an hour for a quick snack before the sales."Stevie explains.

" Righto and do we have a cap?" He asks.

" Same as always Riley is you think it's worth the money then no cap."Stevie states.

...

Stevie and Grace have one more horse to check on.

As they wind their way through the crowd Stevie doesn't notice the woman walking straight at her neither does Grace but she wouldn't know who she was anyway.

A good head taller than her she deliberately puts her foot out and sends Stevie stumbling into the people in front of her.

Apologizing profusely Stevie turns and sees Fiona standing smirking at her.

In another time Stevie would have run straight at her but decides against it this time.

...

" Fiona nice to see you." Stevie says.

" Don't try to play nice with me Stevie it won't work." Fiona spits.

" I guess you're right Fiona you'd have to be nice for me to do that wouldn't you?"Stevie questions.

With her hand behind her back Stevie takes her wedding and engagement rings off and slides them into her back pocket.

Grace glances back and wonders what she's up to.

...

Rubbing her hand deliberately across her face .

Fiona notices the absence of any rings and says . " I see you couldn't trap him even with your bastard son.'

Grace feels like smacking this sheila in the chops but Stevie pushes Grace slightly and says. " Fiona I don't need things to make me happy a ring is just cosmetic."

Grace twigs to a set up and remains straight faced.

...

Riley walks up to them as Kate has gone to the toilet.

Stevie slides her hand through Riley's arm and says ." Fiona I'd like you to meet Riley."

Fiona sniggers. " So no Alex?"

" Well Riley's the man I'm staying with tonight aren't you Riley?'Stevie offers.

Riley looks puzzled but agrees.

" Anyway we have to go Fiona ." Stevie says as she turns away with her friends.

Stevie whispers . " Is she watching Grace?"

" Yep."

" Riley go with the flow put your arm around my shoulder."Stevie demands.

He does as he's told and Stevie squeezes his butt cheek.

" Oi ." He quips but keeps walking.

...

" Right she's gone." Grace says laughing.

"Sorry about that Riley but thanks for being a good sport and you've got a really nice arse." Stevie says .

He laughs and says . " I think that's sexual harassment Stevie."

" Only if you didn't enjoy it?" Grace quips and the three enjoy the joke.

"I've found Alexander's pony Stevie! She is perfect." Riley offers enthusiastically.

Smiling she replies. " So he'll be challenged?"

Riley nods and says . " Yes but he'll be safe and I guarantee six months on her will teach him heaps and he'll be ready for his next one."

Stevie says. " Only six months maybe we need to buy his next one too?"

Riley quips. " Sorted got him as well."

Stevie laughs and looking at Grace quips . " See Grace nice arse and brains too."

Riley laughs when Grace quips ." Definately sexual harassment now Riley!

...

" Stevie! I just saw Fiona!" Kate calls .

Stevie retells the story and they all have a laugh about it.

Stevie takes the large diamond ring from her pocket and her beautiful wedding ring and slides them back onto her finger.

Looking at Riley she says . " Whatever she bids on Riley buy it."

" Hey ?"He queries.

" I don't care if she's trying to buy ten horses Riley make sure she doesn't get one." Stevie states.

Riley laughs and says . " Revenge is so much easier with money isn't it?"

" Yeah and it's sweeter too." Stevie laughs.

...


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone has worked hard all day and has finally sat for a cool drink.

With satisfaction Tess sits down and puts her feet up.

"How are you feeling?" Nick asks kissing her softly.

Smiling at him she answers. "Relieved that everything is ready for the wedding."

He nods and says. "Yeah the garden looks great and now we just have to maintain it and in a couple of weeks it will be perfect."

...

Alex walks over to them and hands Nick a beer and Tess a glass of lemonade and asks." Do you plan on popping that baby out anytime soon Tess I'd like to meet my niece or nephew before I'm too old to hold it?"

"Oh bugger off Alex I'm not due for a few more days." Tess huffs.

He pushes her shoulder softly and says. "What do ya reckon it is?"

Looking at him she replies. "I'd really a little girl this time."

He smiles and offers. "And I'm guessing you've got her name picked out?"

She smiles.

He nods.

...

"Daddy!" Alexander calls excitedly as he runs to his Father.

Alex bends and says. "What's all the excitement about buddy?"

"Come and see?"Alexander says grabbing his Father's hand.

"Aunnie Tess come and see." He calls over his shoulder.

Nick helps her up and they follow.

...

Stevie is standing with Cooper holding onto her leg and Meg is holding Blake in her arms.

Terry is holding Logan who is almost asleep in his arms.

Stevie glances back at their arrival and says. "Tess she beat you to it!"

"Who?" Tess asks.

"Carol Campbell look her ducklings have hatched!" Meg offers.

"Look Daddy baby ducks."Alexander calls.

Alex smiles and says. "Oh there's lots of them isn't there."

...

Terry says. "I think you'll find there are two lots there. Cath Campbell is sticking with them too."

"Oh wow how many are there."Tess gushes.

"I think around ten. It's a bit tricky counting them because they move so quickly." Stevie states.

"Oh yum roast duck! Lots of roast duck!" Alex teases.

Stevie tries not to laugh as Tess flicks him and says. "Alex!"

He laughs.

...

"Righto Cowgirl time to take this grubby crew home and give them all a nice hot bath." Alex states.

"Thanks for today." Nick tells them.

"No worries at all mate. It looks a picture doesn't it?" Alex replies referring to the house garden.

"Yeah it does thank you." Tess remarks then asks. "Did you think Marcus and Grace seemed a little edgy today?"

"Well they've got a lot happening at the moment. The renovations are well on the way and they're trying to live around those. The fencing contractors are in and the stables have just been completed. Some of the ponies have arrived and they've got about six due in tomorrow." Alex explains, then looking at Stevie says. "Plus we have to work out what to do with the others."

Nick asks. "What others?"

Stevie grins and Alex does too.

"What others?" Tess asks.

Stevie explains about the three horses she told Riley to buy to stop Fiona buying them and they all laugh.

"Stevie I never took you for someone that would want revenge?"Tess chuckles.

"Yes I know but she deserved it. Anyway it was more payback than revenge she gave me a really hard time and always looked down her nose at me."Stevie chuckles.

Changing subjects back to Marcus and Grace Tess muses. "I wish they'd stayed here or with you until the house was finished."

"Well I think they want to be there with the stock beginning to arrive and I think they needed a bit of space."Alex offers.

...

Alex takes Blake from Meg and playfully shakes the little boy and quips. "I think between the three boys we'll be taking a lot of your topsoil home with us Nick."

Meg chuckles and says. "Glad you're changes the nappies and not me the twins appear to enjoy eating dirt."

Alex has Blake tucked up on his chest and he looks sleepy.

Tess says. "They'll be asleep by the time you get home and they're filthy. Why don't you stay for dinner and give the boys a bath here? "

Stevie says. "Tess you look exhausted we'll get going. Plus I don't have their pyjamas with me."

"We've got stuff here Stevie. Come on you and Alex can give them a bath, feed them and if they fall asleep on the way home they'll be ready for bed." Tess offers.

Meg adds. "I've got dinner ready and Tess can put her feet up until you've got the boys sorted."

"Are we having duck?" Alex asks.

Tess looks at him and says." You can go home and eat on your own, just leave your wife and sons here."

He grins and puts his arm around her shoulder and says. "Come on Tess don't go getting all agro it's not good for the bub."

She laughs as they all walk back to the house.

...

Tess wakes in the darkness and feels uncomfortable. "Nick! Nick! "She calls.

Startled and sleepy he says. "What's wrong?"

"The bab..." She begins but her breath is taken.

Nick flicks the light on and squints then realizes what's going on.

Breathlessly she says. "Oh Nick that one hurt."

"A contraction Tess and it hurt straight away? They're supposed to build." He states sounding puzzled.

She smiles and says. "Well actually they have."

"Since when?"He asks.

"Most of the afternoon."She replies.

"What you've been in labour for hours?"He asks.

"Nick, I think my water just broke."Tess tells him.

He jumps from the bed and runs to grab towels.

...

An hour later everything is progressing nicely.

Tess is completely in control and they're not far away from meeting their new child.

"Tess will I go and get Meg now?" Nick asks.

She begins to breathe again and he does all that she needs.

He wipes her face and talks to her encouraging her.

As the contraction eases she says. "Can we do this on our own Nick?"

He looks panicked and says. "What do you think you need a Doctor?"

"No I mean without Meg! Just you and me." Tess asks.

He kisses her and says. "Completely up to you Tess but I can't be at both ends."

She tries to smile at his remark but another contraction takes over.

...

Another hour spins past and Tess and Nick are focused and in tune finally Tess begins to push.

Every ounce of strength she has is used in pushing their new child into the world.

She listens as Nick instructs her, encourages her and takes such good care of her.

Finally the pain is gone as in whoosh Claire Ruth McLeod Ryan slips quietly in to the world.

Tess cries, Nick works quickly and hands the tiny baby girls to her Mother.

"Oh Nick she's beautiful." Tess sighs tears of relief and joy trickle down her cheeks.

He sits beside her his arm wrapped around the both of them and says. "Yeah she is, like her Mum."

Tess looks up at him and with tears slipping down her face, she giggles and he kisses her.

They sit for awhile inspecting their baby and decide she is perfect.

"Now you can go and get Meg." Tess tells him.

"Hey what time is it?" Tess asks.

Nick glances at the clock and says. "Five minutes till midnight."

"Ha!" She quips then adds "Carol Campbell didn't beat me at all. We both had our babies on the same day."

Nick chuckles.

"Nick before you get Meg can you grab the phone for me please."Tess asks.

...

Stevie wakes to the phone ringing and runs to answer it.

Alex has woken and sees Stevie moving through the bedroom door.

He registers the phone ringing and hears Stevie voice answer.

Sleepily he climbs from their bed and follows her.

"Oh wow really that's fantastic, oh congratulations...Are you ok? Yes ... yes he is hang on he's just walking towards me." Stevie says and hands Alex the phone.

"Hello Alex's speaking...Hey! Already? Oh that's fantastic Tess."

He smiles when he says. "You got your wish Tess."

He nods and says. "Yeah she would. We'll come and meet her first thing in the morning. Is Nick there? Oh ok tell him congratulations. Yes hang on."

He hands the phone back to Stevie.

She laughs and replies. "So Claire has to share her birthday with a duck! ...If you'd had a boy you could have called in Campbell."

Again she laughs.

He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her as she speaks to Tess.

...

Tess hangs up the phone and sits looking at her daughter.

Small, pink and so very beautiful.

Softly she speaks to the child as she unwraps her a little.

She touches her hands and feet and says. "You've got big boots to fill. I've given you my sister's name because she was beautiful, wise and I loved her so very much."

Smiling but with tears falling she continues. "We did it little one your birthplace is Drover's Run and it's a magical place. You'll be able to ride across it one day and see what Claire saw and feel what we all feel about it."

Wrapping the baby back up she wriggles to lie down with her nestled in beside her and picking up her hand she kisses the soft little hand.

"What sort of pony do you think you might like? I think a pretty little chestnut mare and we'll call her Blossom or Trixie. What do you think? Oh you'd prefer Phoenix. Well I'm not sure about that." Tess whispers smiling at her.

Lifting her head as the door opens she smiles and says. "We did it Meg; Drover's Run has another McLeod's daughter named Claire."

Meg embraces her and kissing her cheek says. "Oh congratulations Tess."

Then looking at the baby says. "Hello beautiful girl. Boy have we got some stories and adventures planned for you."

Nick arrives and says. "I've made a few calls and everyone sends their love and will come over tomorrow."

Tess smiles at him and says. "Are you going to have a hold?"

He grins and says. "So long as you realize she'll be a Daddy's girl so you won't get much of a look in later."

Tess smiles and says. "What girl could resist you?'

He kisses her and then gently lifts the baby into his arms.

...

Meg asks. "Do you want me to grab some fresh clothes and a basin so you can clean up a little?"

Tess says. "I feel really good Meg much better than when I had Logan so if you don't mind I'd like to have a shower in a little while."

Meg looks shocked and says. "Tess do you really think you should be up walking around so soon."

"That's what they do when you're in hospital now Meg. No lying around these days. It's in have the baby have a wash and go home."Tess informs her.

"She's right Meg that's what they do. I can help her if you'd like to watch the bub."Nick adds.

Meg smiles and says. "Do you really think you have to ask that question?"

A knocking at the door brings Terry into the room. "I hear we've got another McLeod on the place."

"Yeah we do." Nick says.

Tess smiles he didn't even jump at the fact Terry said a McLeod not Ryan.

"She'll be known as Claire Ryan but if she's anything like her Mother she'll be a McLeod through and through." Nick chuckles.

Terry has a quick cuddle and then disappears as Tess is going to feed the baby and he's old school and thinks he should leave while she does that.

Later Meg takes the baby and cleans her and dresses her while Nick helps Tess to the shower.

An hour later Tess has had a shower and something to eat.

She drifts off to sleep.

Meg returns downstairs.

Nick sits with a pretty little pink bundle in his arms and says. "Well here we are just you and me. Claire Ruth McLeod Ryan you've got a big name but I'm sure you'll do it justice. Your big brother is going to be so excited to meet you when he wakes up. He's been waiting to have someone to boss around and you're it. Don't worry though because he'll look after you too but I have to warn you I think you'll be in for lots of sloppy kisses."

He chuckles.

...


	49. Chapter 49

Early the next morning Stevie and Alex arrive on Drover's Run.

Walking through the back door Alex calls. "Hello."

Nick calls. "We're in the kitchen.'

Nick has Logan sitting on the bench and is sliding his little boots on.

Stevie and Alex congratulate Nick and greet Logan with hugs and kisses.

"Where's Mummy?' Alex asks the little boy.

"Bubby Up there." Logan says pointing up.

"Oh Nick he still looks too little to be a big brother. How did he react to her?" Stevie asks.

Nick chuckles and says. "We thought he was going to drown her with the sloppy kisses."

"Awww that's so cute." Stevie says looking from Nick back to Logan.

Holding her arms out she says. "Where's your bubby?"

Walking towards the stairs she takes Logan with her.

...

Alex looks concerned and asks. "How are you Nick?"

Nick nods and smiles. "She was brilliant Alex absolutely brilliant. We didn't get Meg though."

Surprised Alex questions. "What you delivered her?"

Nick proudly states. "We did it together."

Alex grins and patting him on the back says." Well done mate now come and introduce me to your little girl."

...

Stevie has baby Claire in her arms and says. "Oh my god Tess she is so damn cute."

Tess's face lights up and says. "Yeah Nick and I think so."

"No I mean she really is Tess. The shape of her eyes and those lips. "Stevie gushes rubbing her face along the babies cheek she adds. " She is so soft. You forget that don't you? Just how very soft they are."

"You sound clucky Stevie." Tess chuckles.

Stevie looks at her and smiles but doesn't deny it.

Tess smiles broadly and teases. "I thought you were going to wait for me to catch up?"

Stevie laughs and says. "Well it's not only my decision?"

"So Alex wants another one?"Tess asks.

As the door opens Stevie holds up her finger to her lips and smiling whispers. "We both do but I want to wait another six months but he's pushing for now."

Tess smiles at her.

...

Over on Wilgul Marcus is working on the house fence and Henry is playing in the dirt nearby.

Grace walks towards him with two coffees in her hands.

"Biscuits are in my shirt pockets.' She quips.

He smiles and placing the crowbar on the ground reaches up and takes his time removing the biscuits from her pockets.

She giggles and says. "Left myself wide open for that didn't I?"

He grins and kisses her then taking the mug from her hand offers suggestively. 'Nicest cookie jar I've ever had my hands on."

She laughs.

...

They sit on the ground and talk about tomorrow and the wedding and the house.

"Are you enjoying yourself Grace?" Marcus enquires.

She looks puzzled and asks. "With what?'

" Everything, us, the farm?"He adds.

Smiling she replies. "Yeah I am and it's much better being here on our own even though the house is a mess."

"Yeah I like it too. Having you and Henry to myself but knowing if we need help everyone is nearby." Marcus offers.

"What time do you want to go over and visit Tess?" She asks.

"No rush we could ride over if you'd like." Marcus asks.

She nods and says. "Yeah it's a beautiful day and we've worked so hard lately that would be nice Marcus."

He grins and leaning over kisses her and says. "Ok we'll finish our coffee and saddle up."

...

Riley walks in the back door and Joyce greets him. "Oh thank goodness you're here. He's been in and out every ten minutes asking for you."

Riley grins and says. "Where is he now?"

Joyce nods and says. "In the living room with John and the boys."

Riley walks to the living room door and pushes it open.

"Is there any one in here want to ride a pony?" Riley calls.

Alexander jumps up and runs towards him his face beaming. "Me!"

Riley chats to John and says hello to the little boys then taking Alexanders hand walks outside.

...

Alex sits with the new baby in his arms smiling at her as he touches her face. "She's a little cutie Tess well done."

Logan is cuddled up to Stevie chattering away.

Stevie is animated as she makes out she understands everything he says and he chatters all the more for her effort.

Stevie looks at her watch and says. "We'd better get going Alex."

Glancing at her and then back to Tess he asks. "Can we take the baby with us Tess?"

Tess chuckles and says. "No you can't. Get your own."

"Yeah I'm trying." He says without thought.

Nick laughs and says. "Do we need to know that?'

Alex looks at him and grinning says. "No not really sorry."

He stands and hands the baby to Tess leans kisses her cheek and says. "Congratulations again Tess she's a little ripper."

"Thanks Alex." Tess beams.

...

"How are all the plans for the fundraiser going?" Nick asks.

"Yeah everything is on track. Oh I should have brought the flyers with me. Father Dom sent a heap out to us and also some individual invitations so if there is someone you'd like to invite personally you can use them."Alex replies.

Nick nods and responds. "I reckon we should invite some of the guys we went to school with Alex most of them have plenty of cash and they might want to part with some."

Nodding Alex replies. "Yeah why not plus it would be nice to catch up. Can I leave that up to you?"

"Yeah no worries. When Tess and the children have a nap this arvo I'll find the addresses." Nick offers as he walks towards the bedroom door with Alex and Logan.

...

Stevie moves over to Tess and hugging her says. "Love her name Tess."

Tess gets a little teary.

Stevie kisses the top of her head.

The two sit together for a minute then Tess changes the subject with. "Alex is really keen for another one isn't he?"

Stevie smiles and says. "Yeah he is and he's such a good Dad Tess. Do you think it's wrong that I want to wait a little longer? I just want to wait for the boys to be walking and a little bit more independent. I mean some days I'm so tired from carrying them around everywhere."

" Does he know that?" Tess asks.

"Yes he does and since I said that he's really stepped it up with the boys and he does even more with them and he lets me sleep in some mornings. He's very supportive."Stevie offers.

"It's easy! Tell him in three months you'll start trying. The wedding and the polo match will be over the boys will well and truly be walking and its half way between what you both want." Tess offers.

Stevie chuckles and says. "So when are you having your next one?"

Tess pushes her and says. "Bugger off I've just added a girl to the Ryan Empire now it's your turn."

Stevie smiles and nods. "Yes that's what Alex wants."

"A girl?" Tess asks.

"Yeah he's got his heart set on a little girl so I get the feeling if our next one is a boy I'll be back again." Stevie chuckles.

"What you'll go again?" Tess asks sounding shocked.

Nodding Stevie grins and says. "Yeah I told him five was the limit. If we don't have a girl by then he'll just have to hope for a granddaughter."

"Bloody hell you're game I'll go once more and that's it!" Tess states.

"Yeah but you've already got a mixed family so it doesn't apply." Stevie states.

Tess chuckle and says. "Hey you can have twin girls then he'll be really happy."

Stevie quips. "No you can have two next time and then we'll be even."

"I can hear Alex calling you?" Tess laughs then adds. "Go on nick off! Bloody twins I'd go crazy."

Opening the bedroom door Stevie smiles and says. "If you need anything Tess, anything at all you get Nick to ring me ok?"

Tess nods and says. "No worries thanks Stevie."

...

Harry Ryan is busy finding addresses for invitations to the fundraiser.

He has twenty and he's already decided who he'll send them too.

Smiling he flips through the internet phone book "Webb...Webb...Ah Fiona Webb."

Turning the plain envelope around he writes her name and the address on the front and turning it over writes

The shelters address.

Grinning he pictures the greedy bitches face when she realizes she's been invited to this event.

Anyone who is anyone in farming and equestrian has voiced their keenness to be involved and attend.

Stevie and Alex's names have been deliberately kept off all the promotions at their request.

Fiona will have no idea whose farm she'll be on.

Harry pushed for their names to be on the literature initially as he's so very proud of what they've done with the Ryan name but they'd resisted.

So he'd conspired to bring her here.

If one cannot get one's own way, one must adjust to the inevitable.

The chance to rub Fiona's nose in their success too great to miss.

...

Pulling up at home Stevie climbs from the car and walks inside.

Alex heads down to the stables.

Walking in the back door Joyce smiles at Stevie and says. "How's the new bub?"

Stevie smiles and says. "She's beautiful Joyce and Tess is really well. Are the boys in bed?"

"Yes they've been in bed around fifteen minutes and Riley has Alexander for his lesson." Joyce replies.

Stevie smiles and says. "Ok I'll head off with Alex then. Oh and Joyce Alex said to tell you there's invitations here for the fundraiser if you'd like to invite your family."

Joyce smiles and thanks her.

...

Alex watches as Stevie walks towards him.

Handing the reins of her horse to her he notices she's quiet.

Come to think of it she's been quiet all the way home.

They ride for a few minutes to warm the horses up and then Stevie gives her horse a little kick and instantly it moves into a slow easy canter.

Alex follows.

Ten minutes later they've covered a lot of ground and they slow.

...

"Stevie are you alright?" He asks.

She nods and absently replies. "Yep."

Reaching down he takes her horses reins and says. "Stevie!"

She runs her forearm across her face.

Looking concerned he dismounts and tells her to do the same.

Taking her shoulders in his hands he scrunches down so he's eye to eye.

"Stevie?"He questions.

...

"Tess was teary when we were there." She begins.

"Well she's just had a baby Stevie it sort of comes with the territory." He offers.

"She was teary about Claire." She states.

For a second she sees the pain register on his face.

Stepping forward she wraps her arms around his waist.

He holds her and waits for her to speak.

"I know it's irrational but I feel guilty Alex." She says softly.

"About what?" He asks sounding confused.

"I have Claire's life." She tells him.

He sounds angry when he replies. "What a load of rubbish."

She pushes back and says. "Excuse me?"

Shaking his head he says. "Let it go Stevie you have your life its how it works. Who's to say this is where Claire would be now? She wasn't a gambler so she wouldn't have had poker money to buy a lotto ticket to win this place. "

She stands looking at him and he says. "Every time you bring this up you make me feel guilty too. This is our life Stevie this is where life has led us. Our little boys are a part of us. Would you wish them away out of guilt?"

"No! No! I wouldn't." She offers.

...

"I don't understand why you feel guilty! You didn't kill her and it's not like we were together straight away it was years later. You and I have our life and I wish you'd forget about the past. She'd be happy for us Stevie I know she would and we've never forgotten her, she's with us all the time." He pushes.

She stands tears welling and nods at him.

He feels terrible because he's growled at her but adds. "Don't cheapen our life by comparing what might have been Stevie. Please just be glad that we both finally got to be happy."

She nods and gives him a small smile.

He embraces her and they stand for a time in silence.

...

"I'm sorry I made you unhappy Alex." She says softly into his chest.

He grins. "Well if you want to fix that let me get you pregnant again."

She laughs.

"What?" He asks.

She pushes him and says. "Never miss an opportunity do you?"

Laughing they remount their horses and quietly ride on.

...

"How about after the fundraiser?" Stevie asks.

He looks over at her frowning and asks. "How about what?"

"A baby." She offers.

He beams and says. "Yeah?"

She nods.

Lifting his reins he pulls in beside her and reaches over to kiss her.

Touching his face she says. "I know you want one now but I thought if instead of six months time if we agreed to three months we can both be happy about it."

He kisses her sweetly and says. "I love you Stevie."

She whispers something to him and he laughs and says. "Yeah? Sounds like fun."

He kisses her again.

**...**

Three weeks later everyone begins to arrive for Grace and Marcus's wedding.

Bryce has pulled out all the stops to give them a brilliant reception at the Drover's homestead after their ceremony at the wildlife corridor.

Alex has organized a bucks night for Marcus and the girls have sorted the hen's night for Grace tomorrow night.

Tess asks . " What time is your Mum due to arrive Grace?"

" I'm not really sure Tess . Regan and Dave are bringing her out."Grace replies.

Tess smiles and says . " I can't wait I finally get to meet my aunt."

Grace says . " Don't expect too much Tess she's in the early stages of dementia so she's a bit odd from time to time.'

Tess chuckles and says . " That's ok I like odd they're my kind of people."

...

In the corner of the room the baby monitor crackles and they hear Claire begins to cry.

Tess stands and says. " Give me a yell Grace when they arrive I'll just be upstairs. Oh and when Nick and Marcus get back can you ask Nick to come up please."

Grace agrees and says . "No worries I'm just going to have a cuppa do you want one?'

" Yeah that would be nice thanks."Tess replies as she heads upstairs.

Grace puts the kettle on and ready's the teapot.

Just as she grabs the cups she hears a knock at the front door.

...

Putting the cups down Grace walks through to open the front door.

It sticks a little so she yanks on it and it flings open.

From the back door she hears a man's voice yell. "Hello"

" Jaz! What are you doing here?" Grace exclaims seeing her youngest sister standing there.

" Well you invited me to your wedding so here I am!" Jaz quips.

" Yeah but I never thought you'd actually come!" Grace comments.

...

Grace jumps as a voice behind her says . " Oh there you are no one uses the front door."

Grace looks at him and back to Jaz and asks . " Who's he?"

Laughing he offers. " I could say the same to you! Where's Stevie and Tess?'

Grace frowns and says " Who in the hell are you?'

Grinning he holds his hand out and replies . " Ben Hall and who in the hell are you?"

" Grace Kingston how do you know my sister?"

Ben looks confused and asks . " Who is your sister?"

Grace points at Jaz.

...

Again he laughs and says . " I don't know her she just needed a lift from town and we were coming to the same place.'

Bending he whispers to Grace loud enough for Jaz to hear . " She's not very friendly is she?"

Grace tries not to laugh she likes him straight up.

" Stevie doesn't live here anymore and Tess is up stairs feeding the baby." Grace offers.

" Well where in the hell is Stevie living now?"Ben asks.

" About an hour on the other side of town." Grace offers then adds . " You know she's married?"

Ben looks surprised and says . " No I missed that ! Who too?"

" Alex Ryan."Grace offers.

Frowning he asks ." Well why aren't they on Kilarney?"

" Long story and I'm not going to tell it. I'm just making a cuppa do you want one?' Grace asks.

Jaz and Ben agree.

Grace closes the door.

...


	50. Chapter 50

It's the morning after the hens and bucks night and most are hung over.

Tess and Regan poke fun at all of them as they're breast feeding they didn't drink and feel fine this morning.

After breakfast every one heads home or back to their rooms.

Stevie is particularly unwell and Liz offers to drive.

Half way back to the station Stevie asks Liz to pull over and climbing out she vomits beside the road, she feels hot and very tired.

...

Liz opens her door and flicks the boot and retrieves a bottle of water and a cloth.

"Here Stevie."Liz offers.

"Thanks Liz.' Stevie replies grateful for the cool cloth.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so much to drink Stevie."Liz suggests.

Stevie moves away and vomits again.

Wiping her face and then rinsing her mouth she returns to the car.

...

On The Station they've all had just as much fun as the women and the hangovers are worse.

Marcus slept draped around the downstairs toilet until Alex and Ben lifted him and placed him on one of the couches.

Nick is asleep in one chair with his left leg cast across the arm and his right on the ottoman.

Terry and Bryce are sitting drinking coffee when Ben appears.

"Morning." He chirps.

"Morning." They both reply.

...

Riley and Dave are the next to surface drawn to the kitchen by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon and eggs.

Alex follows fifteen minutes later and then Nick arrives.

Everyone else went home last night or are asleep outside in their Utes.

"Where's Marcus." Bryce asks.

"He's still asleep or dead." Nick offers.

Alex quips. "If he's dead you can tell Grace."

Ben chuckles and says. "She's great fun isn't she?"

Alex nods and says. "Yeah she's is."

...

Ben asks. "What's that noise?"

"It's Hawy wanting to be let out of the laundry.' Alex says as he moves off to let the dog out.

"Hawy?" Ben says.

Nick laughs and says. "Harry gave Alexander the puppy and that's what the little fella called her Hawy."

Ben chuckles and offers. "A girl called Harry."

Nick corrects. "A girl called Hawy."

...

"Mum would you like a cup of tea?" Grace asks.

"No thanks I don't drink the stuff I'll have a coffee though."

Regan raises an eyebrow and says. "Mum you never drink coffee."

"Fine I'll have a hot chocolate then."Mrs McLeod grumps.

Regan whispers. "Tea white with one like she always has don't ask just give it and she'll drink it Grace.

Grace nods.

Tess chuckles.

Grace and Regan do too.

Jaz joins them looking worse for wear and Mrs McLeod says. "Look at that young girl turning up for breakfast looking like that it's disgraceful . She looks like she's been dragged through a bush backwards."

"Yes I know Mum her Mother obviously never taught her any etiquette!" Grace offers.

Mrs McLeod rubs Graces face and says. "Not like my girls hey Gracie."

Grace smiles and says. "That's right Mum your three girls were well brought up weren't they."

"Four girls dear not three don't forget Marcie."Mrs McLeod states.

The women all look at each other and Regan moves over and says. "Mum I haven't seen Marcie in ages. Where is she now?'

Mrs McLeod looks at her and says. "I don't know dear your Father gave her to someone when I was sick after I had Grace and she never came back."

...

Liz has stopped three times for Stevie to be ill and finally much to Liz's relief Stevie falls asleep.

Pulling into The Station Liz spots Alex outside with Hawy.

Stevie doesn't rouse when Liz pulls to a stop.

Climbing out quickly she moves over to Alex speaking to him softly.

Grinning he follows.

...

Opening the door he's shocked at how pale Stevie's face looks.

Placing his hands on her face he looks at his Mother and says. "She's sick Mum it's not a hangover. Feel how warm she is!"

Liz places her hand on Stevie's forehead and says. "Oh Alex I'm sorry I didn't realize I just assumed it was the alcohol. She never said anything."

Gathering her up he says. "No she wouldn't. Stevie! Grab my neck."

She does as she's told and holds on.

"Alex I feel awful." She says softly.

He carries her inside.

...

Regan, Grace and Jaz try to get more information out of their Mother but she changes subjects.

"I'm a bit tired Jazzy can I have a lie down?' She asks Jaz.

Jaz says. "Of course you can Mum come on I'll take you upstairs."

After they leave the three women begin to talk about what Mrs McLeod said.

Tess says. "Wow what do you make of that?"

Regan says. "We've never had any mention of an elder sister before."

Tess agrees and says." I've researched the family tree and I've never come across a Marcie McLeod."

Grace chuckles and says. "You should forget about it she's probably talking about a dog they had. Look five minutes ago she was talking about Jaz like she was some random and now she's letting her take her upstairs and calling her Jazzy.

"I don't know Grace maybe we should have a bit of a dig around and see what we can find out?" Regan argues.

"Up to you." Grace replies.

...

Liz holds the door open as Alex carries Stevie through the kitchen.

"Hey Stevie! Big night." Nick calls.

Alex glares at him.

Nick rises and follows them into the lounge room.

Laying her on the lounge Alex squats down beside her and running his hand across her face says. "Stevie I'll just get you something to drink?'

She nods.

As he begins to walk out Liz is coming in the door with a cup in her hand and a wet flannel in the other.

"Thanks Mum.' He offers as he takes them from her.

...

"Stevie can you sit up. I've got some water for you." He states as he helps her to sit up.

"No Alex its ginger tea." Liz corrects.

He glances at his Mother and says. "Wouldn't water be better?"

Liz shakes her head.

Stevie sips the tea and says. "Thank you."

Screwing up her face she shivers and says. "Oh yuck that's disgusting."

He puffs a small laugh and offers. "So long as it makes you feel better."

"This will help with the vomiting Stevie." Liz states.

...

Nick is standing nearby and asks. "How much did you drink Stevie?"

He notices she looks at Alex before she replies. "Oh not much."

She finishes the drink and Alex hands her the flannel and she wipes her face.

"You look better already Stevie."He says softly.

She nods and says. "I feel better. It was worse in the car."

...

He smiles and runs his hand over her face and says. "Better stay close to home then."

She grins and says. "Hmm. Are the boys back yet?"

"No Joyce said she'll bring them back around eleven so if you'd like to have a rest now's the time to do it." He tells her.

"Maybe just a little snooze." She replies as she lies back down.

"Do you want to stay here or go upstairs?" He asks.

With her eyes closed she replies. "Stay here."

**...**

Finally the wedding day arrives Grace is on Drover's and is a bundle of nerves.

Marcus is on Alexander Station and he's paced backwards and forwards for over half an hour.

Alex refrains from laughing at his brother as it wouldn't help.

He'd tried earlier in the morning and Marcus had snapped at him which Alex found amusing as Marcus is normally very laid back.

"Righto Marcus here." Alex states as he offers a shot of whisky.

Marcus frowns and says. "I'm not drinking that what will Grace think when I kiss her."

Alex grins and says. "Well if she's as nervous as you I'd bet Stevie will give her one of these.

...

Grace screws up her face and says. "Oh yuck this had better work Stevie!"

Stevie smiles and says. "Within five you'll be mellow Grace."

"Three weeks and we'll have people crawling all over The Station." Stevie laments deliberately changing subjects to distract Grace.

"It should be a fun day though Stevie."Grace says.

Inhaling Stevie nods and says. "Yeah but I'm exhausted Grace."

"At least we'll be back to help for the last week Stevie." Grace offers.

Nodding Stevie replies. "Yeah and you'll be refreshed."

"I might have forgotten how to work at all by then!" Grace teases.

"Oh I'm sure Marcus will keep you active!" Stevie quips.

They both laugh.

...

Marcus and Alex pull up and Alex says. "Here we go mate how are you feeling?"

Marcus nods and says. "We should have eloped."

Alex laughs and says. "I'm bloody glad she didn't want some huge church wedding if you're like this in a paddock with a hundred people."

Marcus sees the funny side of Alex's comment and says. "Yeah me too."

"Oh there's Ashleigh I didn't know you were going to ask her?" Alex states.

"Well she's our sister and I figured maybe she might behave herself for one day. Just don't tip water over her today ok?"Marcus explains.

Alex looks at him and shakes his head and quips. "I do have some manners you know."

...

"Congratulations Marcus." Ashleigh offers.

"Yeah thanks." He replies and dutifully kisses her cheek.

Alex figures he should do the same if she speaks to him.

"Hello Alex." She says.

Leaning over he kisses her cheek and says. "G'day Ashleigh you look beautiful that colour suits you."

She looks shocked and says. "Why would you say that?"

Alex looks puzzled and says. "Sorry?"

Before she can respond Liz joins them with Tess and Bryce.

...

Alex does as he always does, kisses the women and offers up a compliment.

Ashleigh watches as they laugh, smile and thank him.

Kate and Riley join the group and Alex shakes Riley's hand and then tells Kate she looks stunning.

Kate giggles and says. "Thanks Alex."

Ashleigh decides this must be normal for him.

...

Everyone is seated as the horse and cart approach they all watch as Nick pulls the horses up and then helps Stevie down and then Grace.

Stevie is wearing the palest of pink dresses and it hugs her closely but is pretty and understated with a flowing skirt, tiny sleeves, tight waist and v neck line.

Her hair is natural and decorated with tiny wildflowers.

...

Grace looks like she stepped out of a history page in a plain ivory dress with an intricate lace over lay.

Her tiny waist is held tight by the dress and her curves draw the eye.

It's simple but elegant and she looks breathtaking.

Her hair also has tiny wildflowers entwined through it and is swept up showing her beautiful neck to perfection.

She's wearing Marcus's Mother's necklace which fits perfectly with the dress.

...

Alex watches as Marcus almost slips into meltdown.

Patting his back he says. "Just breathe mate it's all going to be alright. Ten minutes and she'll be your wife."

Marcus nods and Alex grins as he can hear him taking deep breathes.

Alex quips. "Now don't hyperventilate Marcus."

Marcus actually laughs.

Alex says. "There we go a smile is good! It's a happy day mate one of the best you'll ever have."

Marcus looks at him and grinning says. "Thanks for today Alex."

Smiling Alex nods straightens Marcus clothes and says. "Ok here they come."

...

Once Grace is nearby Marcus relaxes a little as they grin like two little kids at each other.

The ceremony is sweet and simple.

Everyone crowds in to listen even though the celebrant has a small microphone.

The ceremony goes smoothly and everyone cheers when they're pronounced man and wife.

...

In the next hour the photographer draws people from the crowd and family and captures a portion of Marcus and Grace's life.

The wildlife corridor offers a brilliant back drop to their wedding photos and later when they're shown the black and white shots that are taking it's like they've stepped back in time.

Back at the homestead the reception kicks on without incidence.

After a few beers Alex decides to ask Ashleigh if she'd like to dance.

Reluctantly she does.

...

"It's been a perfect day for them hasn't it?" Alex starts the conversation.

She shrugs and with words dripping with sarcasm replies. "Yes vows in a paddock perfect."

He feels angry at her lack of joy but restrains himself with. "It's not about the place it's about the vows and the commitment and their hearts."

She looks at him and says. "What century are you from? I bet you a thousand dollars it doesn't last a year."

He let's go of her and angrily replies. "What is wrong with you? He's your brother! You should be happy for them and wishing them nothing but the best. Thanks for the dance but I've had enough."

...

Nick watches as Alex moves off the dance floor and follows him to the bar.

"You right?" Nick asks even though he can see the anger in him.

"Yeah I'll be fine I've just had a conversation with little Miss Sunshine over there. As of today I have two brothers and I'll pretend I never had a sister."Alex remarks.

Nick nods and says. "Come on I'll buy you a beer.'

"I think I'll have a whisky Nick actually make it a double." Alex orders.

...

Everyone has the best time the drinks flow the band plays and everyone gets up to dance.

Finally it's time to bid the young couple goodbye as they head off on their honeymoon.

With farewells said they take off in the limousine Bryce hired for them.

Riley walks over to Alex and says. "Can I have a word with you Alex please?"

"Yeah sure what's up?" He asks.

Riley leads him to a quieter part of the garden and says. "Alex you're sister just propositioned me and when I knocked her back she twisted it around and said I'd been the one that made a move. I'm with Kate and very happy. I just want to let you know that even if I wasn't with Kate there is no way I would approach the bosses sister it's not something I would do."

Alex shakes his head and says. "Yeah I know mate she's a pain in the arse. Listen tell Kate straight away when you leave me. Women prefer the truth instead of some rude surprise later. And I'll go and deal with Ashleigh."

"I'm sorry if this is going to cause trouble Alex." Riley states.

"No she's the problem mate not you. Don't worry about it. Just makes sure Kate's up to speed."Alex explains.

...

Alex moves over and speaks to Tess and Nick and then walks off to find Stevie.

Ashleigh is standing with Bryce and Liz when Alex approaches them.

"Right Ashleigh grab you things and get off this property and don't come back."Alex growls as he hands her bag.

"Alex what do you think you're doing?" Bryce asks.

"None of your business Bryce." Alex growls then ads. "So stay out of it."

Ashleigh smirks and says. "Is this about your sad little overseer?"

Through gritted teeth Alex snarls. "I'll give you three seconds to move your arse. Do not take me on Ashleigh because you will lose."

Bryce and Liz are quite shocked at Alex's attitude and Liz asks. "Alex is this really necessary here and now?"

He looks at his Mother and says. "She propositioned Riley and then tried to twist it around and then tried to blackmail him. I want nothing to do with her and if you're both taking her side then you can go too."

Looking at Alex she says. "You'd believe him rather than me?"

"He's ex army and as honest as the day is long. I trust him with my wife, my children and my farm and I sure as hell can't say the same for you now get off this property." He growls.

"It's not even your property Alex."She sneers.

"No it's not but I'm a part owner and if my husband asks you to leave then I suggest you do. A couple of our guests are off duty policemen so if you'd like to get them involved go right ahead." Stevie warns from behind her.

Ashleigh leaves but not before offering a couple of threats.

Stevie looks straight at Bryce and says. "I'd like to engage you again as my lawyer Bryce and as such, take note of her threats and if anything happens you're my witness."

Bryce looks at her and says. "Conflict of interest."

"You're still a witness." Stevie retorts.

He grins at her.

...


	51. Chapter 51

Several weeks later Bryce and Liz arrive at the Station to help with whatever they can in the next few days leading up to the Polo Match.

Nick, Tess, Marcus, Grace and Kate have been over every day in the last three to help with barriers and setting up.

Even Harry and many of the young men who live and work on Kilarney have been over to help.

Alex has actually taken a liking to Tom the young fellow him and Nick first met when they went to collect their belongings from Kilarney.

Tom is a very hard worker and a natural leader.

Alex has watched him encourage the other boys without being demanding.

Tom has asked many questions about the stock and in particularly the horses on The Station.

...

Harry has thoroughly enjoyed being on The Station as well and has kept himself in line as he wants no trouble with either his own boys or the young men Dominic has entrusted to him.

Each time he's had a chance to be near Alexander, Blake, Cooper or Logan he has enjoyed them immensely.

He has a granddaughter now Claire and she's a cute little bub he's seen her in the capsule but as yet no one has asked if he'd like to hold her.

For now he's content with chatting to her whenever the chance arises.

Alexander has led the way for him with the other little boys and they quite happily chat or gabble to him and reach up for him to pick them up.

...

It's a difficult situation brought on by his own stupidity.

When he looks back on where it all went dreadfully wrong he feels great shame.

Harry hadn't had a pleasant childhood or youth and rather than rear his boys differently he'd turned his own anger loose on them.

At the time it made sense he wanted them to be strong and powerful and to never have to struggle like he had.

They'd achieved that and more but with respect, kindness and humour.

Both men conducted their businesses in the opposite way to what Harry had taught them.

They were both well respected in the community in spite of Harry.

...

Alex had been his son up until it all came out that Bryce was in fact his natural Father and Harry had stupidly thrown his life away by his own anger and hatred.

Harry resented Alex because he wasn't his blood and it had all ruined his plans for his Ryan Empire.

He'd since learnt you didn't have to be blood to be family and none of it was Alex's fault.

Alex had been such a sweet little boy, easy going and very affectionate much like Alexander was now.

Harry had reared Alex and time had shown he was too hard but he had reared him none the less.

Bryce had rolled in to town and stepped in to enjoy his retirement with Liz and the grandchildren.

Life was unfair.

A man who had contributed virtually nothing got to reap the rewards at the end of his life while Harry lived alone.

It had been a bitter pill for Harry to swallow.

He'd always thought land and money brought riches but he'd been wrong.

It was his children and grandchildren that were the reward not the money, the farm or the power.

...

Liz and he hadn't always despised each other there had been love and laughter and joy with their two boys.

He'd managed to turn her against him too.

Nothing would ever be the same but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to be a part of his grandchildren's lives.

He'd admitted to his mistakes and flaws and had vowed not to make the same mistakes twice.

Alex and Nick's children were his too and he'd enjoy them whenever he could.

...

Alexander was his grandson Harry knew that one hundred percent he may not be his blood but he held his Grandfathers heart completely.

Harry loved the other grandchildren every bit as much as he loved Alexander.

But he was the eldest, the first and he'd allowed Harry access to this family for which he may otherwise not have had and he would be eternally grateful.

Harry would do anything to make sure his life was perfect.

...

Harry pulls up at the Station with Tom and two of the other boys ready to help again.

Nick, Marcus and Kate pull in as well.

Climbing from their cars they all enjoy a little bit of small talk.

"No Tess today?" Harry asks.

Nick replies. "She was taking Claire to the health centre and then she'll come out here.'

Harry smiles and nods feeling happy that he'll get to see Nick's two as well today.

...

Bryce and Liz walk out and begin to chat with the others.

"Where's Stevie and Alex?" Nick asks.

"Out for a ride with the boys."Nick replies.

"What all of them?" Harry asks.

Nick nods. "Alexander has his own pony and the boys will be with Stevie and Alex."

"Is that safe?" Harry asks.

"Well have a look for yourself."Nick chuckles.

...

Alex and Stevie are riding across the paddock with Alexander on his pony led by Alex.

Blake and Cooper are sitting in front of their parents.

Alex says. "Alexander would you like to go faster?"

The little boy beams and nods.

"Hold on tight matey like Mummy showed you. " Alex directs.

Clicking the horses up, Alexander wobbles and then sits beautifully.

They only ride in this fashion for a hundred metres and then slow to a walk.

"Oh well done that was wonderful, give Tinker a pat for being a good boy." Stevie encourages.

...

Reaching the group Alexander is very excited and beams when he realizes they all saw him ride Tinker fast.

Everyone offers encouragement.

Stevie and Alex leave the boys with everyone and quickly deal with the horses.

Returning to the group they work out who is doing what and all head off to achieve as much as possible before lunch.

...

Liz returns inside with the twins to help Joyce with lunch for everyone and put the boys down for a short morning nap.

Bryce helps Marcus with flags and banners.

Harry has his workers organized to help the men with the grandstand assemblies.

Nick, Alex, Stevie and Riley help organize where the showers, toilets and huge marquees that are erected for food tents and the main Marquee for The Ball are to go.

By lunchtime everything is starting to look like it will in a couple of day's time.

Tess and the children arrive as do Grace and Henry.

...

Alex invites Harry, Tom and the other Kilarney workers to join them for lunch.

As they sit to eat and relax there is a constant stream of people coming and going setting up and delivering items for the fundraiser.

After Tess feeds Claire she asks. "Ok who wants her?"

Harry desperately wants to ask but hesitates.

"I do!" Alex says standing up and taking the little girl from her Mother.

Harry watches as Alex sits beside Stevie.

...

Blake and Cooper are back outside and along with Alexander crowd around Alex looking at the baby.

The boys all give the baby kisses at Alex's urging.

Finally he stands and moves over to Harry and says. "Here it's about time you had a hold."

Tess gives Alex a look and he smirks at her.

Harry looks at Tess and asks. "Would you mind Tess?"

"No Harry it's ok. Alex is right it's time you held her." Tess replies.

...

Harry takes the little girl in his arms and smiles and whispers to her, gently touching her cheek.

An emotion rolls into his heart he's never felt before.

Females have always been fair game to argue with for Harry.

He's completely aware he's never treated them very well but this one is different.

His granddaughter.

His first granddaughter.

This one is Jack McLeod's granddaughter too.

...

She wraps her tiny hand around his finger and he feels life pass him by in a sharp jolt.

Suddenly he feels very old but very blessed.

He lifts her up and kisses her tiny soft face.

Looking up he realizes his sons are watching him.

He smiles and says. "She's beautiful Nick."

He nods and says. "Yeah she is Dad."

...

Alex quips. "I want one."

Harry looks at him and asks. "A baby?"

Alex smiles and says. "Not just a baby Harry I want a daughter."

Harry says. "Oh! But you've already got three children, I thought maybe you've finished."

Alex smiles and says. "No not yet."

Harry looks at Stevie and says. "What if you have another boy?"

Smiling she replies. "Then we'll go once more."

Harry looks stunned and asks. "You'd have five children just so he can have a daughter?"

Stevie wonders where the conversation is headed but replies. "We both want this Harry not just Alex and so long as I'm healthy and the babies are healthy I don't see a problem."

"No I don't either I'm just shocked you would do that for him."Harry says without thinking.

Alex gets his back up and growls. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry looks shocked when he replies. "Oh no I didn't mean it like that. A lot of women would say no that's all; it's not an easy thing to carry and give birth to a child. I think it's lovely."

Alex looks at Stevie and she winks at him.

He grins.

...

Late in the afternoon The Station looks ready to host this huge event.

Tomorrow the final details will be finished and the day after that hopefully hordes of people will arrive.

As they finish for the day Alex and Stevie move up to the house for showers and everyone else heads for home.

Jill and Greg Milton and their boys are due in tonight and it won't be an early night.

...

Climbing from the shower Alex walks into their room and Stevie is curled up in her underwear asleep on the bed.

He smiles at her and as his eyes run across her body he smiles even more.

Leaning over her he kisses her and whispers. "Stevie! Wake up."

Stretching she yawns and without opening her eyes says. "Oh is it morning already."

He laughs.

She opens her eyes.

...

"Oh Alex I thought it was morning. Why didn't you let me sleep? I'm so tired." She grumbles.

"Because I need to ask you a question." He replies.

Again she yawns and asks. "What?"

"Are you pregnant?" He queries.

She blinks and he can see she's thinking and then she replies. "I don't know but that would explain why I'm so tired all the time."

He smiles and adds. "And the fuller figure."

She grins and says. "You were perving again weren't you?"

Leaning he kisses her and says. "Maybe!"

...

She sits up and brushes her hair back.

"Do you have any pregnancy tests Stevie?" He asks.

Standing she walks into their bathroom.

He finishes getting dressed.

"No none there." She explains as she walks into the room.

"We'll go and buy some tomorrow." He offers.

Picking up her jeans she slides them up over her hips and pulls the blouse she picked out on and buttons it as the conversation continues.

"No we've got too much to do Alex. We'll wait until after the Fundraiser is over."She replies.

"But I want to know Stevie." He pushes.

She grins at him and says. "Well you'll just have to wait won't you?"

"You're no fun Stevie." He teases.

Smirking she responds. "If I am pregnant, we'll have four children under five which I think proves you've had more than your share of fun."

He laughs loudly and hugs her and says. "Come on we'd better get downstairs Mum and Bryce will be wondering where we are."

...


	52. Chapter 52

Alexander Station is ready for the huge day and evening.

John, Alex and Riley have the polo field in pristine condition.

They've set out the designated camping ground, stable area and the spectators' area.

The Marquee for the Ball is closer to the House to take in the beautiful gardens.

...

Father Dominic has stayed on The Station overnight and has been up bright and early to help wherever he can.

It's been a long and tiring road to get to this point but he knows it will bring in much needed funds for the continuing work he has yet to do.

From as early as five o'clock there has been a steady stream of cars and horse floats rolling through the gates as competitors arrive early to set up.

A few arrived last night and Alex had shown them through to the area designated to the polo players.

Each rider has two or three horses and they have plenty of room allocated for them.

...

Locals arrive early too and set up stalls, jumping castles and all manner of things to entertain the crowds.

It's a huge chance for many to make a bit of extra cash and having so many out of towners coming adds to the belief that it will be a fantastic day.

Greg and Jill Milton and their boys arrived several days ago and Alex and Stevie have had a great time catching up with them.

Their little boys fell in love with Alexanders dog Hawy immediately they clapped eyes on her and she plays with them as gently as she does with the Ryan boys.

As Stevie explains she was a gift from Harry they're initially shocked by the forgiveness shown by Stevie.

She explains they're still a little wary of him but Alex has learned to let his anger go which is good for him and everyone around him.

...

Regan and Dave arrive back with baby Hannah and are staying over on The Station.

Alex asked them to come so they could have a vet onsite should anything happen with the polo ponies while the match was in progress.

Stevie is thrilled to have Regan around again and the two girls have a great time catching up.

Alex is besotted with both Tess and Regan's little girls and holds them at every chance .

With Hannah in their home he has her in his arms constantly .

Stevie ribs him and says . " A little bit clucky are we Alex?"

He smiles at her and says. " No pressure Stevie but can you make the next one we have a little girl?"

She laughs and says. " Males decide the sex of a child so if we get another boy ! Not my fault."

He laughs too and says . " Oh yeah. I'll have to have a chat to Nick and Dave they've both produced girls and I'll find out what the secret is"

She grins at him.

...

By eleven thirty the place is packed as the crowds move around chatting, buying and just enjoying the stalls and attractions.

Luck had been on their side and the weather is perfect.

With the polo match due to start at one o'clock Stevie is taking the boys back to the house for an early lunch and a nap.

Even Alexander is exhausted, so Stevie convinces him to let her read him a story so he can rest a little.

Walking back to the house Alexander helps Stevie with his little brothers as they toddle along holding her hands and his too.

Hawy trails along behind them with her tail wagging.

Alexander could now quite easily say Harry but his dog is for some reason still Hawy.

...

Inside Joyce has their lunch ready and she smiles and says. "You all look exhausted."

Stevie replies. "I'll be glad when it's all over to tell you the truth Joyce I'm so tired."

Joyce smiles and replies. "It's called being a Mum Stevie. I was exhausted for years."

Stevie inhales, smiles and offers. "Yes well I thought after weaning the boys a couple of months back I'd have more energy by now."

Joyce nods and says. "Maybe you need some vitamins Stevie?"

Stevie nods and replies. "I need something Joyce that's for damn sure."

"Is Alex coming back for lunch?" Joyce asks.

Leaning on her elbow on the table Stevie replies. "I'm not sure."

...

Twenty minutes later Alex walks in the back door and Joyce meets him there with her finger to her lips.

He smiles when he sees Stevie still leaning on her elbow fast asleep.

Joyce whispers. "John's reading a story to Alexander in the living room and I've put the boys to bed."

"How long has she been asleep?" He whispers.

"Basically the minute she sat down Alex. I didn't have the heart to wake her." She replies.

...

Alex walks over and gently touches her arm.

"Stevie go upstairs and have asleep." He whispers.

She opens her eyes, blinking and looking disorientated.

"No I'm going to read a story." She offers not fully awake.

She stands and before she has a chance to move he picks her up and moves upstairs.

...

Placing her on the bed she doesn't resist but drags the pillow over and closes her eyes.

He stands smiling at her for a moment then grabs the light blanket from the end of the bed, covers her and walks back downstairs.

John has joined Joyce in the kitchen.

"Where's Alexander?" Alex asks.

"Asleep in the living room."John replies.

Alex smiles and offers. "I'll carry him up and put him with Stevie, she was asleep before I left the room."

Joyce says. "No leave him there Alex I'll watch him. If you take him upstairs they'll disturb each other."

Alex nods.

...

"I'll be glad when this is over. I'm exhausted." Alex states as he sits down to eat.

"Yes Stevie said the same thing." Joyce offers.

Alex looks at her and says." We're only half way through the day and we've got this Ball tonight."

"Perhaps you need a nap too." John chuckles.

Alex laughs and says. "I'd love too but there's too much to do. We didn't roster Stevie on because of the boys that's the only reason she's upstairs snoozing."

...  
Nick has set Tess up with Logan and baby Claire as the polo game is about to start.

Grace and Marcus join them with Henry, Regan and Hannah.

Alex arrives and sitting down says. "I'm so goddamn tired. I don't know how I'm going to stay awake for this Ball tonight?"

"Where's Stevie?" Tess asks.

Grinning he replies. "By the time I got back to the house she was asleep at the table leaning on her elbow."

Tess, Regan and Grace exchange looks and for once Alex picks up on it.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." Regan replies.

He nods and says. "Right."

...

Tess asks. "Alex isn't that Fiona over there?"

"Where?" He asks.

"Near the purple flag, red and white dress." She replies.

"Yep that's her. Bloody hell I wonder why she is here?" He muses.

"Must be a day for old girlfriends Alex I've seen four so far."Nick quips.

Alex laughs and says. "I didn't know you'd had that many girlfriends mate."

"Not mine yours." Nick laughs.

Alex looks concerned and says "Hey? What? Who did you see?"

...

"Tracy's here, Felicity, Mandy and who was the girl that was trying to marry you after a week of taking her out?"Nick asks.

"Bronwyn Gallagher!" Alex exclaims.

"Yep that's the one." Nick replies.

Dave has joined them and says. "Hey Alex what was the name of that girl that filled your car with shaving cream?"

Alex looks at him and says. "Fiona?"

"Yeah that's her I saw her before and the other Fiona is standing over on the other side of the field." Dave offers.

Marcus laughs and says. "Six ex girlfriends in one place oh Stevie is going to love this."

"Shut up Marcus."Alex grumbles.

Tess advises. "I'd give her the heads up Alex and you'd better hope they don't all turn up at the Ball as well."

...

Nick offers. "Or that there aren't more of them!"

Alex chuckles and says. "So long as they don't all turn up. Anyway I've got nothing to worry about Stevie knows about them all."

"Knowing is one thing, having to meet is something else again." Regan explains.

"I might go and see if she's awake."He offers as he moves off.

"How many could there be?" Marcus asks.

Nick replies. "Lots."

...

Back at the house the three Ryan boys are still asleep, exhausted from the last few days that have been full of activities and visitors.

Stevie has woken, washed her face to try and wake up properly and has arrived downstairs.

"Joyce I'm so sorry for falling asleep like that and leaving you to put the boys to bed." Stevie says.

Joyce smiles and responds. "Well you did warn me months ago that I'd be needed more around this time."

Alex walks in and quips. "Ah sleeping beauty is finally awake!"

She laughs and says. "I'm sorry Alex did you manage without me?"

"Yeah I did but you owe me." He says winking at her.

"Are you right with the boys Joyce? I wouldn't mind taking a look at the polo match."Stevie asks.

Alex says. "Give us a ring when they wake up Joyce and I'll come and get them.'

Joyce nods and Stevie and Alex move back out to the arena.

...

As they walk back Alex explains about the presence of the women he'd dated.

Stevie is unconcerned with the exception of Fiona Webb but as she's aware of her attendance today she'll be ready for her.

Alex feels a strange relief at her reaction but is shocked to pass another two women that he'd dated as they near the polo match but doesn't say anything.

...

"Would you like a beer Stevie?" Alex asks.

"Maybe not." She replies grinning at him.

He hugs her and gives her a short kiss and whispers. "Maybe just a coke then."

"Yes please." She replies.

"I'll meet you back there then. " He tells her.

"Righto" She replies.

He heads off in one direction and her in another.

...

Fiona Webb is standing with a large group of her friends when Stevie walks towards them.

Stevie's in an excellent mood and feels great after her small nap.

As she wander along she thinks about how nice it will be when this is all over and they can get back to their quieter life.

Sidetracked she hasn't noticed Fiona until she hears. "Yes that's her that's the bitch that broke Alex and I up."

Stevie hears the tut, tutting from the group nearby and looking up spots Fiona with a snide look on her face.

Stevie's face lights up with a huge smile as she moves into Fiona's group.

She glimpses Fiona's triumphant look briefly before she comments. "Fiona! Nice to see you and your friends. How are you all?"

...

They stand looking at her some without remorse some offering a greeting of sorts.

"I couldn't help but overhear your comment Fiona and I'm afraid you've got it wrong. I didn't break you and Alex up because as I was already three months pregnant with his child before you even met him, I don't think I was the problem. See ya!" Stevie states before she turns and begins to walk away.

Fiona's face glows with embarrassment and anger.

Stevie stops and turns back and says. "Oh you did get one thing right Fiona. I'm a bitch but I'm miles away from being as big a bitch as you."

With a huge smile on her face Stevie turns and walks over to join her family.

Fiona fumes and her friends don't know where to look.

...

Stevie doesn't move more than a hundred metres when she hears. "Stevie! Stevie Hall!"

Turning she watches as Tracy walks towards her.

She smiles and says. "G'Day Trace how are you? It's been a long time."

"Yeah I'm good thanks Stevie and yeah it must be about seven or eight years since we've seen each other. What are you doing here? I would have thought Polo was a little high brow for you? Tracy offers.

Stevie refrains from telling the truth but laughs and says. "I know I'm more a rodeo and concert sort of girl but my husband thought it would be fun so here we are. What about you?'

"I'm dating a bloke and his brother plays polo but I actually received a private invitation from some shelter in Adelaide. We all thought why not come out and hob knob with the rich and famous maybe meet the owners apparently they are dripping in money! That would be nice wouldn't it! Not to have to worry about money.' Tracy explains.

Stevie laughs loudly at her comments but rather than enlighten her asks. "Well I have to keep moving Tracy; we're going to the Ball later are you?"

"Yeah we are. I'll see you there and you can introduce me to your husband." Tracy calls as Stevie walks away.

"Hey Stevie! Do you ever see Alex Ryan?" Tracy yells after her.

Walking backwards Stevie replies. "Yeah he's here somewhere I saw him before."

Turning back she chuckles to herself.

...

Stevie arrives back at the family and Alex is already there and says. "Where'd you get too?"

She tells him about the conversation with Fiona and Tracy.

He laughs and says. "Why didn't you tell them straight up Stevie?"

"Little bit of cat and mouse is way more fun Alex." She offers.

He grins and leaning over kisses her then whispers. "How are you?"

She leans back and grinning at him says. "I have you so I couldn't be better."

"Great answer." He quips.

...

Father Dominic joins the group and says. " Oh my dear friends this is all going so very well."

Nick grins and replies. "I've never seen so many people at any event we've had in the district before."

Tess agrees.

"So do you think we can do it again next year?" Dominic asks.

Alex looks at Stevie and grinning replies. "Oh I don't know Dominic can we think about this?'

Dominic smiles and says "Of course my friends I only ask because so many are already asking if it will become a regular event?"

Stevie smiles and says. "I fell asleep eating my lunch today Father I was so very tired."

He nods and offers. "Yes I understand. I am weary myself."

Alex explains. "We'll let you know at the Ball tonight ok?"

Father Dominic nods.

...

Harry Ryan has chatted to several of Alex's ex girlfriends and each has asked after him.

Harry has told them that Alex is married and that he has three little boys and that he is doing very well for himself.

Some also ask after Nick and Harry brags accordingly about Nick and his family and their farm too.

Smiling to himself he refrains from telling the ex girlfriends the property that they've all gushed about is actually Alex's the massive home and the extensive gardens.

Everything about Alexander Station is impressive even the driveway which is extremely long and winds its way through an avenue of beautiful trees and shrubs that are both floral and fragrant.

...

Each of the women are attending the Ball as Harry made sure they had invitations to both the polo match and the Ball and he can't wait for them to hear who their hosts are.

He almost laughs out loud when he pictures their faces.

They'd passed Alex up for whatever reason.

Stevie had stuck by him and even though Harry didn't think she was right for Alex she had well and truly proven him wrong and he's quite happy to eat humble pie.

Rubbing the noses of the could have been Mrs Ryan's into the immense wealth off his son's and their wives is the most fun Harry has had in a very long time.

He's thoroughly enjoyed the day and cannot wait for the Ball tonight.

...


	53. Chapter 53

Darkness envelopes the Station and everyone busies themselves getting ready for the Ball.

In the camping paddock well away from the house many are tidying up and getting dressed.

The Marquee is well lit and the band tests their equipment.

Caterers run about checking that everything is in order and that the tables are finished to a high standard.

...

Inside The Station is a hive of activity as everyone settles the children into their beds and then gets themselves ready for a huge night of dinner, dancing and fundraising.

All the women are dressed in full length Ball gowns and have dragged out their best jewellery.

Each has chosen a dress that enhances their particular body type.

All the colours of the rainbow are represented.

...

Grace is in navy with white trim ruches around her bust line accentuating her waist and bust at the same time.

She has her hair up, revealing her long elegant neck and her beautiful diamond necklace that Marcus gave her sets of her look in a dazzling finish.

Regan is in red and has decided on a slightly more demure look than she'd normally go for, as she's feeding Hannah she wanted something that hid her full bust line rather than show it off.

Tess is in a full length A line skirted dress in bright daffodil with her beautiful blonde curls she looks like she has just stepped out of a fairy tale.

...

Jill is in a long black jersey dress fitted to her shapely body and split to just above the knee. Her long hair is loose around her shoulders.

Stevie is the last down stairs and is wearing a flowing mauve chiffon full length dress with an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline.

The bust is decorated in the tiniest of crystals and a smattering swirl down one side, her hair is up but with curls dropping intermittently across her shoulders.

With the exception of Jill all the women's dresses have full skirts are fully lined and have petticoats which give them a bell shape and they rustle as the girls walk.

All very feminine and all stunning.

...

Marcus, Nick, Dave and Greg are all in Black tuxedos with black cummerbunds and bow ties.

Alex also has a black bowtie but when he undoes his jacket he reveals a mauve cummerbund that matches Stevie's dress.

He takes a good amount of heckling but laughs and brushes it off with the comment. "Hey I'm not afraid to stand out in a crowd."

"You'll stand out alright." Nick quips.

Alex grins and glancing across the room at Stevie offers. "No one will even notice me when she's on my arm."

The men laugh and tease him about being soft.

He laughs.

...

Father Dominic arrives and is dressed in a tailored cassock and looks almost regal and everyone comments.

He chuckles and says. "See my friends I can dress up too."

They laugh with him.

Alex says. "Dominic we've all had a chat and decided that we will do this again next year for you."

Father Dominic is thrilled and praises them all for their time, generosity and spirit and tells them he has had so much fun working with all of them.

They have a glass of wine and he joins them with a small glass too.

...

Kate and Riley arrive and everyone comments on how wonderful they both look.

Kate is wearing a gorgeous cream dress that is daring and sexy.

It fits her like a glove and makes her look and feel glamorous.

All the men notice her, the instant she walks in.

Riley beams as he ushers her into the room.

"Wow Kate you look fantastic."Nick offers smiling at her.

"Thanks Nick." She replies loving the attention.

Marcus and Greg offer compliments too.

"Bloody hell Kate you've kept all this a secret haven't you." Alex exclaims gesturing to her dress then adds. "You've made my heart skip a beat."

Kate blushes and giggles and the men roar laughing when she quips. "God Alex you really don't hold back do you!"

He laughs too and replies. "Come on Kate you loved hearing that don't deny it."

She chuckles and walks over to the other women.

...

At the entrance to the Marquee security are trying to move people forward as many are milling around the entrance laughing and chatting.

Some are already inside seated and some are standing on the dance floor deep in conversation.

The dresses are exquisite, the jewellery expensive and plentiful.

A black swathe of men, look very handsome in their tuxedos as they field a backdrop to all the beautiful Ball gowns.

...

The group walk into the Marquee to find their seats.

Stevie and Alex are the last to leave the house and he holds her back to a slow walk as the others move off in front.

Grinning at him she asks. "What are you up too?"

He reaches into his pocket and draws out a small box.

Smiling she opens it.

"Oh Alex it's beautiful."She gushes and is a little teary.

He takes it from her and slides it onto her finger.

Inhaling and exhaling he tells her. "It's an eternity ring Stevie."

She kisses him and he cradles her gently.

...

Looking down at her he says. "This dress is sensational Stevie."

She giggles and pulls the sides up a little and comments. "Yes I thought you'd enjoy it I think I've filled out a little since I bought it."

She watches as his eyes twinkle at her and he grins and replies. "Very nice indeed Mrs Ryan very nice."

With his mouth beside her ear he whispers. "One of the perks of getting you pregnant."

She chuckles and says. "Come on everyone will be wondering where we are."

Alex is about to walk in with Stevie on his arm when one of the band members calls him to one side.

Stevie heads in alone.

...

Fiona is seated just inside the door with some friends seated and standing around their table.

As Stevie approaches she spots Fiona and is ready for her should she decide to say anything.

Sure enough as she draws level Fiona speaks loud enough for Stevie to hear. "Obviously they have no standards here because they seem to let anyone in."

Stevie stops and asks. "Excuse me?"

"Obviously this is a classless place if they let you in." Fiona offers.

Stevie turns and walks quickly away.

Fiona and her friends laugh loudly.

...

Alex has walked in the door just as Stevie finishes talking to the security men and grabbing Alex's arm grins and says. "Wait! Watch this."

He grins and asks. "What are you up to?"

She chuckles and says. "Come on I want to hear this."

Stevie takes his hand and they move quickly towards Fiona.

...

"Excuse me are you Miss Fiona Webb?' The security officer asks.

Fiona is still laughing with her friends about Stevie and she turns and haughtily replies." Yes that's right .Is there a problem?'

"Yes I'm afraid there is Miss Webb my boss has told me we've made a mistake letting you in." He replies.

"There is certainly a mistake and it's yours, I was personally invited to attend thank you very much." She growls.

"Oh No Miss you can come back in later, you just need to step outside until you learn some manners." He states as he takes her arm and leads her out.

Alex laughs and whispers. "Stevie you gave her a time out!"

She grins and says." She's a rude bitch Alex and I don't have to put up with that."

...

Finally the night gets under way as Father Dominic calls everyone to quieten down as he says the blessing before the meal is served.

He thanks everyone for coming and asks that they all enjoy their meal and to take note of the envelopes on the tables that are for donations.

So as you eat please think of those less fortunate who may go hungry tonight he explains.

Father Dominic explains that once the meal is eaten they will have the official part of the evening before too much alcohol is consumed and no one remembers anything.

Everyone laughs and claps as he turns the microphone off and mingles with the crowd.

...

Alex is standing at the bar when Tom walks towards him dressed in a tuxedo.

At first Alex doesn't recognize him and then he says. "Tom look at you! You scrub up really well mate."

Tom grins and says. "Thanks your Dad bought it for me said I should look the part but I feel very uncomfortable Alex I don't belong here."

Alex looks at him thoughtfully and says. "You have as much right to be here as I do mate. "

Alex points to Tom's chest and says. "It's who you are in here not your wallet that makes you belong mate. "

Tom grins and says. "Can I buy you a beer Alex?"

"They're already paid for mate but yeah of course you can. I'd love to have a beer with you."Alex replies.

Tom looks at the barmen and says. "Two beers thanks."

Handing one to Alex he quips. " It's amazing, you know if I was in my own clothes I'd be the last one served but I put on this outfit and wham instant service."

...

"Well it's sad but true if you look clean and tidy you get better service. It happens to me and Stevie all the time." Alex muses.

"Yeah I could imagine." Tom chuckles.

Alex looks serious and says. "No I mean if we're in our old work clothes we'll stand in line for ages."

Tom laughs loudly completely amused by someone like Alex standing in line like he would.

Alex chuckles too and then asks. "So how long until you leave Kilarney?"

"End of next month, they've already extended twice for me but they can't do it again because they're only supposed to be short term stints." Tom replies sadly.

Alex nods watching the young man and asks. "So you'd like to stay out this way Tom?"

He nods and says. " Yeah I would Alex , when I first arrived I was an angry sort of fellow but the people and the area just relaxes you somehow and once everyone in town got to know who I was and that I meant them no harm they have made me feel like I'm a part of the community."

...

Alex looks deep in thought and spots Stevie and gestures for her to come over.

"G'Day Tom don't you look handsome.' Stevie offers.

Tom beams and says. "Thanks Stevie I was just telling Alex that Harry bought it for me so I'd look the part.'

"Well you certainly look like you belong here." She grins then adds. "Plus you've got heart which some of these don't so you're already one up on them."

Tom looks at her and surprised asks. "You think I have heart?'

She looks shocked and says. "I've watched you with the animals and Kilarney's workers and our boys and yeah I do think that."

Alex smiles and says. "Stevie, Tom was just telling me he has to move on at the end of the month because of the short term clause on Kilarney."

Stevie smiles at Alex and says. "Well that's a bit sad Alex isn't it?"

He nods.

Tom doesn't know them well enough to read what they're up too.

"You'd best find him a job then Alex. Don't want to lose someone like him do we?'She offers as she begins to move away.

...

"Right that's settled then." Alex states.

Tom is puzzled and asks. "Did I miss something Alex? What's settled?"

Alex holds out his hand and says. "You're coming to work on Alexander Station at the end of the month."

Tom stares as Alex shakes his hand and then a huge smile arrives on his face.

"Are you serious?" He asks.

Alex nods and says. "Yeah of course. Next time you've got a day off give us a ring and come over for lunch and we'll sort everything out."

Without thought Tom grabs him and hugs him and gushes. "Thank you so much Alex I won't let you a Stevie down I promise."

Alex pats his back and says. "Yeah well if you do it'll be Stevie you'll answer too and even I'm scared of her."

Tom laughs and then rushes off to find Harry.

...

Nick has walked back in from a bathroom visit and runs into Jade Sinclair a girl he dated at University.

"Nick how are you?" Jade asks smiling fondly.

Stunned he replies. "Hello Jade I'm well thanks and yourself?"

"Oh still looking for that special someone. What about you are you still single?" She asks hopefully.

"No very much happily married Jade and we have a two year old boy and a new baby girl."Nick replies.

...

"Oh so do you still live around here?" She asks sounding disappointed.

Smiling he answers. "Yes I'm about an hour that way."

She smiles and offers. "This place is fantastic if you live close by you must know the owner"

Nick smiles and says. "My brother Alex and his wife own The Station."

"Wow the Ryan boys have done really well for themselves! Haven't they?" She states.

"Yeah we've got lovely wives and healthy children you can't beat that can you?" He answers.

She smiles at him and thinks more about the money than the wives.

...

After the main meal everyone pans out again to chat and mingle with the crowd.

Nick walks over to Alex and says. "Something's going on Alex."

"What are you on about?' Alex asks.

"I've had three ex girlfriends come and speak to me and every one of them has been personally invited." Nick offers.

Alex frowns and says. "Stevie said that Tracy said the same thing and I heard Fiona say she was invited too."

"Keep your eyes open Alex." Nick warns as he moves off.

...

Tess and Regan have slipped out back to the house and fed their babies.

Chatting animatedly they stop quickly when Sally Nick's old girlfriend calls to Tess.

Stopping Tess offers. "Hello Sally what are you doing here?'

Sally smiles and says. "I was invited."

Tess chuckles and says. "I'm sorry Sally I didn't mean it the way that came out."

Sally replies. "I know what you mean Tess this is really not my kind of event. The only reason I came was because my invitation is written in Harry's hand writing, and I wondered what he was up too."

She hands the envelope to Tess.

...

Nodding she agrees and says "You're right Sally it is his writing."

"That would explain why Fiona, Tracy and the others are here too."Regan states.

"I wonder what he's up to." Tess muses.

" How many ex girlfriends are we talking about Tess?" Regan asks.

" Well for Alex there's about eight that I know of and for Nick including Sally three."Tess offers.

Sally offers. " Well as far as I can see you, Nick, Stevie and Alex are all extremely happy so it can only mean he's rubbing my nose in it."

Tess looks shocked and asks . " Why would he do that?"

" Pride!" Sally offers.

Tess frowns and asks. " That's a lot of trouble to go too just to rub someone's nose in a relationship."

Sally smiles and says. " Tess this is Harry we're talking about."

...


	54. Chapter 54

Laughter, chatter and noise fill the Marquee as the beer and wine flow.

Wait staff run to get everyone's drinks filled and crockery cleared between courses.

At her table Fiona is quieter but still miffed at being embarrassed in front of her friends.

While waiting for desert she is chatting to one of her Father's friends, her cattleman Uncle and one of their friends who is apparently a billionaire.

Fiona loves mixing with these people.

They have class, power and money her three favourite things.

...

Stevie moves through the crowd about to head to the kitchen area to see what the holdup is with desert, so they can get the night moving along.

"Stevie! Come here?" Greg Milton calls.

She almost laughs out loud when she spots Fiona with the group.

"Where are you off too?" Greg asks.

"I was going to see what was happening with desert. Why?" Stevie offers.

Before he can reply Fiona says. "Shouldn't you be off on your way to the kitchen where you belong?'

The three men are shocked and highly embarrassed by her comment.

"Fiona apologize now!" Her Uncle scolds.

Fiona glares at him and says. "I will not!"

Stevie chuckles and says. "I've already had her escorted out once for being rude. Money can't buy class can it?"

"No it certainly can't!" Greg offers.

Gary Webb is horrified by his nieces behaviour Greg Milton was about to introduce him to Stevie with the hope she would negotiate some deals for him.

...

Before they can say anymore the PA crackles to life.

"Hello it's me again." Father Dominic begins.

"Now we were to have this part of the evening a little later but we appear to have a small delay with desert so we thought we'd bring this part forward so once you've all had your sweets, you can dance the night away without further interruption."He offers.

Everyone claps.

"You've all been wonderful today and given so very generously to our shelter and the money raised will help so many young men and I want to say thank you all so very much."

He gives a short spiel about the shelter and then explains a little about how he came to be on Alexander Station.

"Now I would like to introduce you to our hosts and owners of The Station, Alex and Stevie Ryan would you come up here please?' Father Dominic announces.

Fiona's mouth drops open and Stevie quips. "I'd close that if I was you. Your foot has been in it enough times today!"

Gary Webb chuckles.

Looking at Greg, Stevie says. "I'll be back in a minute Greg."

He smiles and nods.

...

Alex waits for Stevie and holds her hand as she climbs the steps.

Smiling at her he kisses her and says. "Are you ok?'

She smiles and nods.

While Father Dominic continues to speak Alex stand with his arms around Stevie and his hands flat on her tummy.

He whispers something to her and she smiles and places her hands over his.

...

Tess, Regan and Grace are sitting with the men and Tess quips. "I think we're right."

The others agree.

Nick asks. "About what?"

"We think Stevie's pregnant again."Grace offers.

Nick looks at the stage and sees the way they're standing.

He grins and says "I'll take that bet."

...

Father Dominic continues. "About six months ago I approached Alex and Stevie in regards to today and I was delighted when they said yes and all of their family and some of their friends came on board as well.

It hasn't been an easy thing for them to do as they all have farms to run and young families.

I'd like to ask, Nick, Tess, Marcus, Grace, Kate and Riley to join us."

The crowd clap as they appear on stage too.

...

Father Dominic hands the microphone to Alex.

"G'Day we'd also like to thank Liz, Bryce, Joyce, John, Harry and all the boys on Kilarney and the many locals who gave their time and expertise to help us run this first event. Something as big as this isn't easy to bring together. We'd like to thank all of you for coming today and not only enjoying yourselves but opening your hearts and wallets to Father Dom's cause.

Harry where are you? Ah there he is. Raise your hand Harry! Harry Ryan is the owner of Kilarney where he and Father Dom have set up a work program for young men to find their feet again.

Not everyone has somewhere to run when they're hurt or in need of a helping hand most of us have families to lean on. Many don't.

Personally I was very sceptical about the work these two unlikely friends were attempting to do.

But I've seen firsthand how much a chance to change your life can affect someone.

Stevie and I have recently hired a young man who has gone through the program and we don't just hire anyone. Here on The Station we like everyone to feel like they are a part of our family not just someone who works here.

Living where we do it's extremely important that we all get along.

I have to be able to trust my workers not only with my farm but with the well being and safety of my wife and family if I'm not here to take that role.

I can stand here and tell you without doubt that I have every faith that our new worker Tom will allow me to continue to feel confident that all on The Station are in good hands.

Where are you Tom?" Alex asks.

Tom hesitantly holds his hand up.

Everyone claps and those nearby offers congratulations on the new job.

"Anyway, I'd like to hand over to my brother Nick who will fill you in on a few things that we'd like you to know.' Alex finishes.

The crowd applaud.

...

"Hello I'm Nick Ryan and I'd also like to thank you all for your support of this event. We've decided to run this event as an annual event so mark it on your Calender for next year and tell your friends about it." He jokes.

Cheers ring out as everyone has enjoyed themselves immensely and are glad that they can come back next year.

"If you have any suggestions on what we can do to improve the event for next year please let us know tonight or tomorrow?"He asks.

"Up until now we've supported where we could but as today's funds are quite large we've actually asked for legal advice to set up something more formal for Father Dom to help him manage any funds that come his way. So if you feel the urge to write a cheque or make regular contributions you can make them out to Somewhere to Run and its all tax deductable.

If you'd like to ring Drover's Run you can speak to myself or my wife Tess personally or come up to the house here tomorrow and have a cuppa with all of us." Nick offers then hands the microphone to Father Dom.

...

" Excuse me, Stevie has just told me that they have the local lions club cooking breakfast just out here on the lawns in the morning starting at 7am until 10.30 am so once you've packed up come down and relax in the shade . Cost will be minimal and of course all proceeds go to charitable works. So please enjoy the band and the wine and the hospitality and may god bless you all."Father Dom announces.

The crowd clap and cheer and everyone moves from the stage.

...

Alex holds Stevie's hand as she negotiates the step.

Grace quips. "So when are you due?'

Tess stifles a giggle.

Stevie looks at her and says. "Due for what?'

"The baby?" Grace pushes.

Stevie frowns and says. "I'm as pregnant as you are Grace!"

Grace chuckles and glancing at Marcus says. "Well I'm eight weeks."

Stevie smiles broadly and hugs her friend and says. "Oh my god Grace that's so exciting congratulations."

...

After everyone congratulates them Grace says. "So Stevie how far are you?'

Stevie laughs and says. "To my knowledge I'm not pregnant Grace but as soon as I am you'll be one of the first to know ok. Anyway what makes you think I'm pregnant?"

Nick takes a mouthful of his beer just as Grace Quips. "Well your hooters are bigger for starters."

Alex laughs as he pats Nick on the back while he chokes on his beer. "Don't worry mate you'll get used to her."

"I think you'll find it's just the dress Grace." Stevie replies.

"Well I think you look very nice Stevie." Marcus quips.

Grace flips him in the stomach and gives him a dirty look.

"What?" He says grinning as he holds his hands palm up.

Stevie chuckles and walks off calling over her shoulder. "I have to go and meet someone we'll talk later."

...

The group stands together and Tess tells them about her conversation with Sally.

Alex frowns and asks. "Why would he go to all that trouble Tess? I think it's just a coincidence."

Alex walks off but Nick asks a few more questions.

"Tess would you mind if I had a dance with Sal?" Nick asks.

"No should I?" She quips.

He kisses her and walks off.

...

Stevie has started talking to Greg and he introduces Gary Webb to her.

"I'm really sorry about my niece's behaviour before Stevie."Gary offers.

She studies his face and then replies. "I'm not offended Gary so you can relax and I even understand why she doesn't like me."

Greg watches Gary's expression.

"I didn't realize who you were when Greg said he'd introduce you to me." Gary offers.

Frowning she asks. "Does it make a difference?'

She watches as he searches for words.

...

"I'll catch you later Greg we don't often have a band out here and I'd like to go and dance."She says as she begins to move off.

Greg smiles at her and says. "Save one for me Stevie."

"I don't know about that Greg I think Alex has me booked out, we'll see shall we." She calls over her shoulder.

He laughs.

"You bloody idiot Gary why didn't you say something?" Greg asks.

"I was shocked by her honesty to tell you the truth." Gary responds.

"Stevie wait up!" Greg calls then looking at Gary he asks. "Do you want to talk to her or not?"

"Yes." Gary replies.

Greg gestures for her to come back.

...

Slightly annoyed she walks back to them and says. "Listen I've worked really hard for the last few months and I'm enjoying relaxing with my family. So if you don't mind I'll speed things up for you!"

Looking at Gary she says. "A lot of people thought I was the other women in Alex and Fiona's relationship."

He nods and says. "Yes I was led to believe that."

She nods and says. "I was three months pregnant with our eldest son when Fiona arrived in the district as his fiancé', he'd known her for five days. You don't have to be Einstein to work out he was rebounding. I'm not about to divulge any more than that because quite frankly it's none of your bloody business and it's also in the past."

"Oh. " Gary says surprised by her candour.

"I don't like to do business with anyone I can't speak openly too. It's vital that you can trust me. So have a think about what you'd like to do and come and see me in the morning if you think we can work together. "Stevie states.

...

Alex walks over to them and smiling broadly holds out his hand and says. "G'Day Gary how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Alex and yourself?" Gary replies.

He smiles and says. "I'm well thanks Gary. Now if you gents will excuse us I'd like to dance with my gorgeous wife."

Taking her hand he leads her onto the dance floor.

Alex holds her close and says. "That's Fiona's Uncle."

"Yeah I know. It's ok Alex I set him straight. 'She offers.

He stops dancing and looks at her and holds her face.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

She grins and asks. "Do I look alright?"

He doesn't reply but kisses her so sweetly and completely she feels light.

Enfolding her in his arms time pauses.

...

Greg Milton says. "Have a look at that."

Gary shifts his gaze to where Greg has gestured.

"Jill reckons I should take notes." Greg remarks Gary laughs.

"Do you know them very well?" Gary asks.

Greg explains how they'd met Stevie after she'd left the district.

He also enlightens him about how she'd concealed the pregnancy to save Alex and Fiona embarrassment.

He then explains how they've spent a fair amount of time with them over the last couple of years.

"So do you think he was in love with her when he met Fiona?" Gary asks.

"I don't know the full story myself but you only have to watch them for five minutes together to understand that they belong together." Greg offers.

"She's forthright isn't she?" Gary states.

Greg laughs and says. "Yes she is and it's refreshing. No bullshit. If you decide to deal with her she'll tell it how it is whether you like it or not."

...

Releasing Stevie, Alex holds her tightly and then begins to dance with her again.

She rests her head on his chest.

"It's turning out to be a great night Stevie." Alex says softly.

"Reward for all the hard work Alex." She replies.

"You smell so good Stevie." He offers as he rests his cheek on her head.

She looks up at him and he kisses her softly.

They dance on.

...

"Alex can I cut in?" Bryce drawls from beside them.

"No you can't." Alex grumbles.

"Alex!" Stevie scolds.

He steps back and Bryce begins to dance with her.

"I'll be back in five minutes Stevie." Alex tells her.

...

Walking back from the bathroom Alex bumps into Tracy who has only just arrived.

"Alex! How are you?"She gushes.

"Yeah I'm good thanks Trace and yourself?"He replies.

"I'm good. Wow this is fairly flash isn't it?" She offers.

Smiling he responds. "I guess.'

Looking him up and down she says. "My, my, you've turned out very nicely."

He laughs.

...

"So have you met the owners yet? She asks.

He grins and says. "Yeah I know them very well. Weren't you here for the speeches?'

"No. One of the horses needed some work so we're a bit late." She replies.

"We?" Alex asks.

Looking around she replies. "Yes my boyfriend is one of the polo players. So have you got a girlfriend?"

"Wife." He offers.

"Oh." She replies sounding disappointed then offers. "Hey I saw Stevie earlier. She said she'd be here tonight."

Inhaling he offers. "Yeah I did too."

Tracy laughs and says. "Stevie Hall at a Polo match and a Ball a little high brow for her."

"Yeah I guess but she scrubs up a treat." He says.

Tracy laughs and says. "This I gotta see."

Alex smiles and says. "Well come on then, I've got the next dance with her."

"Can you put me on your dance card Alex?" Tracy asks.

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask my wife about that."He chuckles.

...

Marcus and Grace are on the dance floor and Nick is dancing with Sally.

Tess walks over to Harry and asks him to dance.

Harry is surprised but happy about it.

Kate is dancing with her Uncle Dominic and she's a little embarrassed because of her outfit.

"You look very grown up tonight Kate." He offers.

"Thank you Uncle Dom." She replies.

He chuckles and says. "Young Riley can't take his eyes off you. When you get married will you ask me to perform the ceremony?"

Kate laughs and says. "Married!"

Dominic says. "His eyes are full of love and he only looks at you, he doesn't see anyone else."

"Maybe it's the dress Uncle." She quips.

Dominic laughs and says. "Yes the dress is beautiful but he looks at you the same when you're wearing jeans and a shirt Kate."

Kate giggles.

...

On the dance floor Tess and Harry exchange small talk about the Polo match and the Ball and then Tess asks. "Why did you invite the ex girlfriends Harry are you trying to cause trouble again?"

Harry looks shocked and says. "No Tess no that's not my intention at all."

"Well what are you up too?"She pushes.

He looks like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"I'm just so very proud of all of you. I wanted all of these women to see what they missed out on and what my boys have been able to achieve with the right women beside them." He confesses.

Tess stops dancing and stares at him and says. "You can't be serious? You did this as a kind off payback?"

He smiles and nods.

She looks at him and says. "Best you don't smile Harry it makes me think you're up to something."

He laughs and tells her. "I have been so very wrong Tess. For years I made huge mistakes but not anymore. The boys won't let me completely back into their lives now but I will not mess up what I have. I get to see my grandchildren sometimes and I see you all going from strength to strength and I couldn't be any prouder if I tried."

Tess looks at him and asks. "Is that really the only reason you did it?"

Again he smiles and asks. "Please don't tell Dominic I don't think he'd be very happy but yes it's the only reason."

"Harry I'm impressed for once in all the time I've known you, your power has been used for good not evil." Tess offers.

Looking at her he asks "Yes but please don't tell anyone it'll ruin my reputation."

She laughs and even surprises herself.

...

As the music stops Bryce walks Stevie back to her table and Alex and Tracy arrive.

"There you go Alex that didn't hurt too much did it I'm returning her safely to you." Bryce offers.

"Tracy this is my Father Bryce Redstaff, Bryce this is Tracy one of our old friends." Alex offers.

Bryce smiles and says. "Pleased to meet you Tracy."

She looks confused but says. "Yeah pleased to meet you too."

Alex smiles at Stevie and asks. "He didn't stand on your toes did he Stevie?"

She smiles and offers. "No I'm still in one piece."

...

"Tracy wants to know if I can dance with her Stevie.' Alex grins.

Stevie looks at Tracy and says. "Yeah fine with me but watch him Trace he loves cleavage.'

Bryce laughs loudly.

The music has started.

Alex leans over and kisses Stevie and says. "Next dance is yours."

"Righto have fun."She quips and sits at the table and picks up her drink.

...

"You're married to Stevie!" Tracy says.

"Sure am." He grins.

"So do you live on Drover's or Kilarney?"She asks.

"Neither." He replies.

...

Tom arrives on the dance floor and says. "Excuse me Alex."

Alex stops dancing and asks. "What's up Tom?"

"I'm going to head off now because I've got an early start in the morning and I just wondered what day would be best for me to come back and see you and Stevie about my new job." Tom asks.

Alex replies. "We've got a house full for a couple of days Tom how about you give us a few days to get everything pulled down and packed away and then come over."

Tom nods.

...

Alex smiles when he realizes the young man really wants all the information now.

"Better still go and grab Stevie and bring her out here and we'll work something g out now." Alex offers.

Tom scurries away.

Alex continues dancing with Tracy.

...

"You live here?" Tracy asks.

"Yeah we do." He replies.

"How in the hell can you afford the payments on a place this size?" She asks amazed.

"We own it Tracy."He replies.

She's stunned into silence.

...

Tom returns with Stevie.

She chuckles and says. "He dances better than you Alex I might trade up."

Tom grins broadly at the compliment.

"Tom wants to talk about his job Stevie." Alex says as he moves Tracy around on the floor.

"I don't want to talk business here Tom." Stevie states and instantly sees the disappointment on his face.

"Come over tomorrow when you finish work and we'll sort it all out."Stevie offers.

Tom smiles and nods.

...

They dance away and Tracy speaks to Alex. "Stevie looks like she belongs here Alex she looks fantastic."

Alex is still watching Stevie and looks down at Tracy and responds. "Yes she does. Told you she scrubs up alright."

She nods then asks. "And I thought Harry was your Father."

"Yeah so did I!" He laughs as he twirls her out and back to him.

The music finishes and the band announce they're having a short break.

...

As they walk back to the table Tracy asks. "Isn't he a barrister?"

Alex is half listening and replies. "Who?"

She looks up at him but he's looking at Stevie.

"Your Father!" She offers watching him.

Still looking at Stevie he asks. "Harry?"

...

She chuckles and teasingly asks. "Harry's a barrister?"

He looks at her and frowns and says. "No Bryce is a barrister."

"You used to look at me like that."She muses.

"She's the only one I want to look at now Trace." He answers.

"Yes I can see that. Thanks for the dance Alex." She replies as she moves off to find her boyfriend.

...

It's after one am by the time the band finishes and people slowly make their way to their campsites.

Many light fires in the drums that have been strategically placed around the camp ground and sit and chat till the early morning.

Inside the homestead most have trundled off to bed only Alex, Nick and Father Dominic remain in the kitchen.

"Well I'm bushed so I'll see you both in the morning." Alex remarks.

"Thank you so very much for all of your work." Father Dominic begins.

Alex smiles and says. "Your welcome Father but let's chat about this tomorrow I'm exhausted."

...

Stripping off his suit he climbs in beside Stevie.

She rolls into him and whispers. "Oh you're cold."

Smiling he snuggles in and says. "You can warm me up."

"If I had the energy I would Alex." She replies sleepily.

He chuckles and says. "If I had the energy I'd try to convince you to do more than snuggle."

"Night Alex."

"Night Stevie."

Placing his hand on her stomach he says softly "Night little one."

Smiling Stevie places her hand on his and they drift into a very deep, well earned sleep.

...


	55. Chapter 55

Early the next morning people begin to wake up across The Station.

Outside the fires send smoke spiralling skyward.

The early morning peace is slowly edge out.

First by birds and then by voices.

Someone turns a car radio up and music drifts across the campsite.

...

Out on the house lawns the local Lions Club members are in full swing.

Tables and chairs are placed about and the smell of freshly cooked bacon wafts into the senses.

A few people wander up enticed by the aroma; others need something greasy to settle alcohol soaked stomachs.

The atmosphere is relaxed and very happy.

...

Marcus wakes and Grace isn't in bed.

Blinking he scratches his head trying to think clearly.

He hears her in the bathroom.

Rising he knocks and enters.

She's leaning over the hand basin dry retching.

Grabbing the glass from the vanity he leans over the bath.

Turning the tap he fills the glass and hands in to her.

Gently he rubs her back.

...

Tess has been up for over an hour and has fed Claire, changed her and put her back to sleep.

Logan is up and dressed and very hungry.

Tess grins to herself when she places Logan on the bed and he wakes Nick up.

"Arghh morning little man." Nick says with a gravelly voice.

With only one eye open he looks at Tess and says. "Morning Wifey."

She leans over and kisses him and says. "Time to get up husband breakfast is waiting."

He yawns and stretches then hugs Logan and sits up. "Right I need clothes Wifey."

Tess grins and says. "No I think you look fine without them."

He laughs and says. "That maybe but many outside wouldn't agree."

...

Alex and Stevie have been for a walk around the camp area with their boys.

Alexander has run on ahead with Hawy close behind him.

Neither Stevie or Alex are concerned when he is out of their line of sight as no one is moving vehicles this early in the morning and Alexander is very good around horses so that won't be a problem.

Plus Hawy is with him and they won't be hard to find as she'll run backwards and forwards between them and Alexander until she's feels he's safe.

Although she's not fully grown she is instinctive with him.

Their bond tight.

...

Grace rinses her mouth, Marcus hands her a towel to wipe her face.

"Are you ok now?" He asks sounding concerned as he hugs her.

She cuddles into him and replies. "I still feel a little queasy but I think once I have a cup of tea and something to eat I'll feel better.'

"Would you like me to go and get something for you?" He asks.

Letting him go she says. "No hurry up and have a shower and we'll go and have breakfast outside."

She reaches for her tooth brush.

...

Marcus turns the shower on and begins to wash.

Henry wakes shortly after; Grace places him into the shower with Marcus for a quick wash.

Fifteen minutes later they're outside sitting with Regan, Dave and Hannah when Kate and Riley join them.

Greetings are exchanged and they all sit down on the lawn and begin to chat about last night while enjoying fresh coffee and delicious toasted egg and bacon sandwiches.

...

Moving through the campground Alexander and Hawy are having a marvellous time chatting to everyone they meet.

They make quite a sight.

Alexander in his jeans, boots, western shirt and his little akubra hat.

His faithful dog trailing along either beside him or just behind him was wagging her tail at everyone.

"Hello" He calls and waves.

"Good morning." He offers further down the track.

Everyone greets him.

...

Stevie and Alex have stopped to chat to Gary Webb.

Standing for a minute Stevie is concerned that Hawy hasn't come back.

"Alex! We need to go." Stevie says concerned.

"Come up to the house Gary we won't be long." Alex states.

As they're about to move off.

Stevie says. "Alex I can hear him crying!"

...

Alexander and Hawy are having a marvellous time up until he trips over a tent peg.

Falling hard onto the ground he bites his lip and it bleeds.

He cries.

Hawy nervously hovers around him.

...

Tears stream down his face and he has blood on his hands which makes him cry more.

A lady picks him up and says. "Hey don't cry."

Her friend brings a paper serviette to them and says. "Here let's clean you up. It's not so bad."

The two women fuss over him, brushing him off and wiping his face.

One of the men that are with them wraps a piece of ice in his clean handkerchief and says. "Here you go buddy it will be cold but it will feel better soon."

With a lip that is starting to swell and a sad little face he cries. "Mummy! I want Mummy."

...

"Where'd he come from?" The woman asks.

One of the others replies. "I saw him come from that direction."

She bundles him up and begins to walk back the way he came.

He wraps his arms around her neck and sobs.

...

Rubbing his back she says. "Please don't cry I'll take care of you and we'll find your Mummy."

He leans back and looking at her as he sniffs asks. "Promise."

She smiles and him and says. "You are so very cute she will be looking for you already."

With tears still on his cheeks and a couple still running he gives her a little smile and hugs back into her.

She smiles thinking what a gorgeous little boy he is.

Turning she looks back and his dog is right behind her and is happily wagging her tail again.

A boy and his dog could anything be any cuter she thinks to herself.

...

Liz and Bryce make their way downstairs and out into the morning sunshine.

Looking around they spot Marcus, Nick and the girls and head in that direction.

Logan's face lights up and he runs into his grandmothers open arms.

She crouches down as he arrives and hugs him tightly and then kisses him before she stands up with him wrapped around her neck.

Nick smiles to himself at Logan's reaction to his grandmother and feels a little guilty that his son doesn't treat Harry that way.

Logan has more affection for Bryce than Harry and something in Nick doesn't feel right.

...

Alexander has his head on the strangers shoulder and his long legs wrapped around her waist.

She hums as she walks along and he listens.

Walking quickly towards her are a very tall man and a small red headed women carrying two little boys.

By the worried looks on their faces she rightly assumes she's found Mummy and a very handsome Daddy.

The dog has run to them and is wagging her tail enthusiastically

"Hello." She calls. "I think we're looking for you."

She stops and says. "My names Marcie and this little fellow has a bit of a fat lip."

Stevie places Cooper onto the ground and takes Alexander from her.

He cries and says. "Mummy I fell over."

She hugs him and kisses him numerous times.

...

Alex introduces himself, Stevie and their three boys.

Marcie laughs when the dog runs to her wagging her tail as if waiting for a pat. "And who is this beautiful girl?"

Alexander turns and says. "That's Hawy."

Marcie squats down and rubbing the dogs head says. "Hello Hawy pleased to meet you."

Alexander says. "Shake Hawy."

The dog holds up her paw and Marcie shakes it.

Stevie and Alex look at each other and then at Alexander and Stevie asks. "Who taught her that?"

Alexander replies. "Harry did."

They laugh.

Alexander tries to smile but his lip hurts.

...

Alex's thank Marcie for taking care of Alexander.

"Come down to the house Marcie and we'll wash your shirt you've got blood on it." Stevie offers.

Marcie glances at her shoulder and says. "Oh that would be great this is my favourite shirt. I'll just grab another one."

She runs back to her campsite and returns quickly.

"She moves like Grace." Stevie notes.

Alex grins and says. "Yep"

Looking up at him she says. "I meant her style of running."

He chuckles.

...

Alex walks over to the family with the three boys and Hawy while Stevie takes Marcie inside.

"Oh Alexander what happened?" Liz asks offering the comfort of her arms.

He runs to her and climbs onto her lap and she hugs him then looking at his face. "I fell over Grandma but Marcie helped me."

"Who's Marcie?" Liz asks.

"A nice lady who helped me and she sings pretty songs."He replies.

...

Regan asks Alex. "Who's Marcie?"

"Just a woman who helped Alexander when he fell over." Alex replies.

"What's her last name?" Regan asks.

"I don't know." Alex replies.

"How old is she?" Regan pushes.

Alex laughs and says. "Bloody hell Regan I didn't give her the third degree."

Standing she asks. "Where is she Alex?"

"Inside with Stevie." He replies as she rushes off.

...

Marcie has rinsed her shirt off and Stevie hands her a plastic bag to put it in and they begin to walk back outside.

"So did you enjoy the weekend?' Stevie asks.

"Yeah we had a great time. My brother is one of the Polo players. "Marcie replies.

"Scary sport isn't it?" Stevie offers.

"Yeah I guess."Marcie replies.

"So do you ride?' Stevie asks.

"Yes I don't play Polo though I prefer cross country riding." She replies.

"My kind of riding." Stevie states.

"It'd be cool riding around here."Marcie muses.

...

"Yeah we have an annual cross country race that runs through several properties it's a great days riding." Stevie offers.

"What sort of horses do you have?"She asks.

"Alex and I breed quarter horses and my brother and sister in law have Welsh and Australian ponies on their property." Stevie offers.

"So I guess Alexander has a pony?" Marcie asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "Yes he does."

"He's a sweet little boy."Marcie offers.

"Yeah he is." Stevie agrees.

...

Regan appears in the doorway.

Thinking to herself smart move Regan how do you ask a stranger about their parents.

"Hey Regan what's up?"Stevie asks.

"Oh Alex was just telling us about Alexander hurting himself and he said his rescuer sang pretty songs. Thought I might learn some new songs to sing to Hannah."Regan offers even thinking herself how lame that sounds.

Stevie gives her a weird look and says. "I've got heaps of children's CDs and DVD's Regan take some of them with you."

Regan smiles and says. "Oh ok."

Then looking at Marcie says. "Hi I'm Regan McLeod, I'm a new Mother and I still have baby brain."

Stevie laughs loudly.

...

Marcie shakes her hand and says "Pleased to meet you Regan I'm Marcie Kingston."

Stevie's expression changes as she looks at Regan.

Regan smiles broadly and states. "My Mother's maiden name was Kingston."

Marcie smiles at her and says. "Mine was Lucas."

Regan asks. "Oh so your married name is Kingston?'

"Yes and no. My husband was killed in a car accident last year."Marcie offers.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried into your business." Regan confesses.

"It's ok we were separated anyway he was a womaniser and a drunk."Marcie offers.

...

Regan asks a few more questions but the ones she's thrilled about are the fact that Marcie was adopted and she's a year older than Grace.

Regan doesn't know how to broach the subject so she asks. "Have you had breakfast yet Marcie come and join us."

Marcie grins and says. "I wouldn't mind a coffee."

As they walk outside Tess spots them and says to Grace. "Who's this Grace she looks like you?'

"I have no idea Tess. No she doesn't." Grace states.

Stevie introduces her to the group and when she gets to Marcus, Marcie says "Oh my God whose little boy is that?"

Marcus frowns and says. "He's mine and Grace's why?"

"He looks like my son when he was younger." Marcie replies.

Regan smiles.

...

...


	56. Chapter 56

Still enjoying their breakfast on the lawns of Alexander Station.

Stevie gestures for Regan to follow her to a quieter place in the garden.

"Regan what in the hell is going on your acting really weird?"Stevie questions.

Glancing over to where Marcie is chatting to Nick, Tess and Kate she explains about her Mother's referral to an elder sister.

Stevie scoffs. "Regan get a grip you think this woman is your sister because why?"

"Stevie she's the right age, she looks a little bit like Grace, she was adopted and she's just said Henry looks like her son when he was younger." Regan discloses.

...

Shaking her head Stevie warns. "Tread carefully Regan that could all be coincidence. We don't know her or the first thing about her just be careful alright?"

Regan nods and says. "I need to find out where she lives so we can contact her and I also need to find out her date of birth."

"That's the easy part Regan we'll ask if she'd like to go on our mailing list for future fundraisers and info for next year's Polo match plus she said she likes Cross Country Racing we could tell her we'll send all the info for that."Stevie advises.

...

Harry Ryan is a happy man as he pulls up to house.

Last night's fundraiser was a huge success, he'd spent time with his son's and they'd chatted easily with him and this morning he's been invited to share breakfast with them all.

Switching off the engine Harry clambers from the cab and strolls towards the group.

Alexander spots him and runs towards him yelling. "Harry I've got a sore lip."

Logan follows Alexander while Cooper and Blake watch all the commotion.

...

Crouching down Harry accepts a hug from Alexander and Nick watches as Logan reaches to be hugged as well.

Smiling he stands and walks over to his Father." Morning Harry,"

"Good Morning Nick it's a perfect morning for an alfresco breakfast." Harry offers.

Nick chuckles and says "Yes we were right on the money with the ordered weather."

Father Dominic has arrived outside and is being bombarded with good natured teasing about sleeping late.

Nick, Harry and the two little boys walk back over to the group.

...

Stevie has managed to get Marcie's details for Regan under the guise of their mail out which is partly true.

Marcie finishes her coffee thanks them for their hospitality and moves back to her friends.

Regan explains to Grace and Tess what information she now has.

Tess is excited about discovering if Marcie is actually connected to them but Grace is angry.

"Why do you want to know Regan? If she is our sister think about it? Mum said Dad took her away and she never came back! He gave her away Regan." Grace snarls.

Regan decides to let Grace have some time to think about this so changes the subject.

...

Gary Webb arrives and Alex greets him and introduces him to the family.

Everyone is slightly taken back when they realize who he is.

Harry is really angry about Fiona's Uncle's attempt to do business with Stevie but holds his tongue.

Instead he waits for Stevie to walk nearby and quietly asks. "Stevie could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Harry what's up?' Stevie asks.

He stands and moves a little distance from the group and she smiles and follows, she has a fair idea what he'll say.

...

"Stevie I have no right to advise you or question you but I'd really like to offer something." He states.

She nods and says. "Advice?"

He nods.

"Well you can give it but I don't have to take it do I?"She smirks.

He gives her the tiniest of smiles and says. "Gary Webb deals like I do. Or did. Be very careful with him Stevie, he's much more people friendly than I ever was but mean none the less."

It's not what she was expecting at all and she looks at him and says. "Thank you Harry I'll take that on board."

He smiles and moves back to the group.  
...

Greg, Jill and their boys are sitting with the family and chatting in a relaxed familiar way.

Gary Webb notices.

He also takes in the fact that Alex's Father is Bryce Redstaff and his stepfather Harry Ryan.

Tread carefully he reminds himself.

What he fails to realize is Stevie is more than capable of dealing with him plus she now has the heads up on how he works he's out matched before he begins.

...

Walking over to Nick she says something quietly to him, then disappears inside .

Returning fifteen minutes later she walks over to Alex and Gary.

Alex and Stevie take Gary inside and sit in the kitchen.

Gary starts to explain what he likes and Stevie says. "Oh sorry Gary we just have to wait for a moment."

Gary looks up as Nick and Bryce walk into join them.

Stevie says. "Right now we're good to go."

...

Gary smiles at her and says. "Would you like to explain to me why we need so many people present for an informal meeting."

"Yeah sure Gary." She offers smiling.

"Nick is our business manager and Bryce is our solicitor. You've come in here under the impression that I don't know what I'm doing and I just wanted to show you that I do. You are a charming man but you do business like Harry Ryan used to do every bit as mean and every bit as ruthless. I've done my homework Gary. Alex wasn't involved with your family long enough to know not only is Fiona your favourite niece but also the only beneficiary to your will as you have no children of your own. You were more than a little unhappy about the broken engagement and thought you'd teach Alex and for that matter me a bit of a business lesson."Stevie states calmly.

...

He smiles and raises his eyebrows.

"Do you really think that's what I'm up to?" Gary asks.

Stevie chuckles and says. "Gary I've dealt with Harry Ryan for years and there is always an angle. Tell me I'm wrong about you?"

He grins and quips. "You're a shrewd business women Stevie and if we can start again I'd like to work with you."

She nods and says. "Fine."

...

She looks at the men of her family and says. "Thanks guys I can take it from here."

Alex stands, gives her a quick kiss then follows Nick and Bryce back outside.

Well away from the house Alex laughs and says. "Guys that was awesome how did you know all of that stuff?"

Bryce chuckles and replies. "We didn't know any of that she just bluffed her way through that Alex.'

"Hey do I get more money for being your business manager?" Nick quips.

"Yeah sure as soon as you actually do something." Alex chuckles...

...

An hour later Gary Webb leaves the house and Stevie returns outside.

Alex is keen to speak to her after what she had done but she seems really distracted.

"You alright?" He questions softly.

She leans into him and whispers. "Michelle rang."

He looks shocked and asks. "Your sister?"

She nods.

"Is Rose ok?" He asks sounding concerned.

She nods but looks even more upset.

...

Later in the afternoon the crowds have all gone and harry has returned to Kilarney.

Stevie and Alex have put the twins down for a sleep.

Grabbing her he hugs her and says. "What's wrong Stevie?"

Inhaling she replies. "Michelle thinks it's time we told Rose the truth."

He pushes her back holding her shoulders with a huge grin on his face and says. "Oh Stevie that's fantastic news."

...

She looks sad rather than happy.

"This is good news Stevie isn't it?" He asks.

"Alex she's almost thirteen! I wanted to tell her when she was four, five, six or even seven and Michelle wouldn't do it. Thirteen year olds aren't really receptive to surprise! I'm actually your Mother not your Aunty." She says sadly.

He hugs her and says. "She's a nice kid Stevie and she loves you this will be brilliant. Do you think she'll come and live with us? The boys will have a big sister! How cool I always wanted a sister."

She can't help but smile when she says. "You have a sister."

"Yeah not really the one I wanted though Stevie."He responds.

...

" Alex think about this not only will she find out she has me as her Mother but you as her Step Father and three little brothers that she knows nothing about." Stevie warns.

"Hey I'll make an awesome Step Father and she knows about the boys and she'll love them even more when she realizes they aren't her cousins." He offers.

Changing tack Stevie says. "Michelle wants me to fail with this I'm sure of it .Why else would she want to tell her now?"

"You can't fail at this Stevie your her Mother. " Alex reassures her.

"Alex I want this so bad." She implores.

...

"How are we going to do this?"He asks.

"Well I guess Michelle and I will do it together."Stevie offers.

"Why not you and I?" He asks.

"No Michelle has been her Mother for over ten years she deserves to be there."Stevie offers.

"What load of crap Stevie she's kept you apart for years?" He grumbles.

"I had nothing to offer her though Alex." She replies.

"You've been a part owner of Drover's for years and we've owned this place for three years. You being who you are should be more than enough for a child. Your sister is selfish and so are your parents and it's about time you realized that and got our daughter back."He growls as he walks out the door.

She smiles after him...Get our daughter back...

...

Around four o'clock Tom arrives and Stevie and Alex spend a bit of time with him explaining what is expected of him .

Riley will be directly responsible for him and even though he's met Riley they reintroduce them.

In the living room everyone is laying about relaxing and chatting.

Riley walks back in and a short time later is followed by Stevie and Alex .

They all sit and discuss the clean up over the next few days.

Stevie sits on the couch with Alex and leans in as she always does and promptly falls asleep.

...

Tess grins and says . " She's nodded off again Alex."

Leaning forward he smiles at her and pulls her in so she's more comfortable.

" It'll be an early night for us tonight . I don't know about all of you but we were asleep about three seconds after our heads hit the pillows this morning." Alex states.

Everyone agrees.

...

" What are we going to do for dinner?" Nick asks.

" We could drive into the pub?" Marcus offers.

" No there is a tonne of food in the kitchen we just have to reheat it ." Stevie offers with her eyes still closed.

Grace stands up and says . "Well come on let's get it sorted I'm starving."

Alex says . " Stay there Stevie I'll sort them all out."

She doesn't argue but curls up on the couch when he leaves it.

...

Tess is feeding Claire and everyone else has gone out to help with the meal.

" Are you expecting Stevie?" Tess asks.

Without opening her eyes Stevie replies . " Yes I'm expecting a girl."

Tess beams and says . " Oh Stevie that's fantastic congratulations."

" No Tess not a baby a thirteen year old." Stevie quips.

" Is Rose coming?" Tess asks.

Stevie explains all that is going on.

Tess listens and counsels and they discuss it all.

Changing subjects Tess tells Stevie about Harry and all the girlfriends he invited to the event and her conversation with him.

Stevie is speechless.

Then they discuss Marcie, Regan and Grace .

Tess is excited for them and Stevie warns of the implications of finding out you're not who you think you are .

Both knowing how much Alex struggled with the entire Harry and Bryce saga.

...

Liz calls the two women into the kitchen when dinner is all ready.

" Stormy times ahead Stevie." Tess muses as she stands

"You're not wrong." Stevie replies as she does the same .

" No look out the window Stevie. Black clouds everywhere." Tess notes as she walks towards the kitchen.

" Great that's all we need." Stevie grumbles leading the way.

Tess chuckles behind her. " Since when don't you want rain?"

" Since ...Oh I don't know Tess I'm just too tired to even think."Stevie giggles.

" Oh you poor old thing."Tess teases.

" Hey watch the old McLeod."Stevie quips.

" If the shoe fits Hall, If the shoe fits."

They cackle as they join the others.

...


	57. Chapter 57

By the time Grace is four months pregnant a lot has happened around her.

Henry is running now and gabbles away in his own language with intelligible words entwined through.

Her morning sickness has eased and she feels well on most days.

Regan has been in contact and so far has made progress in the search for their elder sister.

...

Grace isn't overly concerned with finding her as she has minimal contact with the two sisters she already has and she's known them her entire life.

Wilgul's home is finally renovated and it's light, airy and clean.

Grace feels contented more than at any other time in her life.

The farm is busy and Marcus has worked so very hard to make sure the garden around the house is not only productive but beautiful too.

Every day it looks better as plants grow and new leaves and blooms appear.

...

On Drover's Run Claire is growing rapidly and is a happy and smiling baby.

Tess is back to working around the farm but takes most pleasure from her vegetable garden and feeding their chickens and ducks with Logan early in the morning.

He chatters away to her about anything and everything and every day he appears to have learnt something new.

Nick takes him often now when he goes out around the farm or to visit one of the other farms.

In the last four weeks they've headed over to Kilarney for coffee one morning a week usually the day they do the supply run.

Nick enjoys his time on Kilarney even though they stay no longer than an hour.

Harry loves having Nick and Logan with him and was delighted last week when Nick brought Claire along as well and when Alex had turned up with his three boys Harry was in his element.

...

On Alexander Station Stevie has struggled.

Her morning sickness has swept in like a tornado turning her life and stomach upside down without warning or rhythm.

Sometimes she's being ill in the morning and sometimes at night.

So far they've managed to keep the pregnancy a secret from their immediate family waiting for the first trimester to be safely over.

Michelle and Tom along with Rose are due to come and stay on the coming weekend and Stevie's gut churns all the more.

Alex has done all he could to reassure her that everything will work out but she is nervous, uptight and edgy about the entire sequence of events and they've had words on more than one occasion.

Initially Alex had taken the boys as much as he could but he's noticed she is better when she is busy with them so he's refrained from taking them too far from her.

...

Michelle is doing ground work with Rose to her own advantage offering fun things to do together.

She picks her up after school and they go shopping together which Rose loves.

Michelle has given Rose much more attention than she normally would on weekends too encouraging her to have her friends stay over and they've also gone to the cinema several times in the last month.

Rose is excited about seeing Aunty Stevie and Uncle Alex and their little boys again as it's been almost twelve months since Michelle offered to take her there and that was only over night.

Rose speaks to them often on the phone and can't wait to get back onto the farm to be around the horses and to catch up with everyone on Drover's Run.

...

Tom isn't happy about any of it.

He loves his wife very much but never agreed with her wish to keep Stevie out of the picture.

Sadly they've never been able to have their own children and he feels guilty about not being able to give Michelle what she wanted most in life.

Every time Stevie and Alex have had a child it cuts Michelle even more and hardens her to telling Rose the truth.

He's shocked that she's finally decided to let Stevie back into Rose's life but is torn about the effect it will have on all of them.

Rose is extremely smart at school and she deserves the best education but on his meagre wages the best he can afford may not be good enough.

Alex had offered to pay for all of Rose's needs but Michelle would have none of it.

That's the only two things Michelle and Stevie have in common.

Their love for Rose and stubbornness.

...

Alex has invited everyone over for dinner on Thursday night as he wants to tell them about Rose.

Stevie is unsure if they should in case it doesn't go well.

Alex convinces her that their family have a right to know.

Nick, Tess, Jodi and Kate already knew but Marcus, Grace Liz and Bryce have no idea.

Alex wants Stevie to have people who understand what's going on around her.

Stevie isn't convinced and thinks they'll pass judgement on her.

He argues his point and she agrees but is uneasy about their reactions.

...

Grace runs to answer the phone. "Hello ...G'Day Regan ...Yeah I'm good no more sickness ...well if I'm really tired I feel a bit queasy but all in all I'm good. Yes they are good too... What about all of you?"

She listens and smiles.

"What!" She exclaims. "Since when? ...Is she still alive? .Tess never said anything...No...No...I didn't ...Yeah we're going for dinner tonight to Stevie's...yeah Tess will be there... Yeah I'll ask her...So what's her name...Margaret Rose...and she never married? Wow...yeah I will...ok."Grace replies.

...

Marcus arrives inside with Henry covered in dirt.

"Grace!" He calls from the back door.

"Hey Regan Marcus is back I have to go ...Yes ...Ok ...I'll see you on Saturday...Tell Dave I said Hi and give Hannah a big smooch for me. Yeah bye."

Grace appears at the back door and grinning says. "Wow you two look like you've had fun."

Marcus holds Henry up and says. "Do you want to strip him off and I'll get my boots off and then you can chuck him in the shower with me?"

Smiling she takes Henry and begins to get him ready for a shower.

...

As night falls everyone is chattering animatedly in the dining room of The Station.

All the little ones have been fed and settled to bed so the adults can relax and enjoy the meal.

Alex wants no distractions.

After the main meal and before they serve dessert Alex says. "Stevie and I have some news for you all."

Stevie frowns at him and says. "That's not how I would have started the conversation Alex."

"What's going on?" Tess asks.

Stevie looks at her and says. "Rose is coming tomorrow."

"Your niece oh that's lovely." Liz offers.

...

"She's not my niece Liz. Rose is my daughter." Stevie offers.

Grace quips. "Isn't she a teenager you're not old enough."

Stevie looks at her friend and says. "Yes I am Grace. I was fifteen when I gave birth to her."

Liz looks stunned and says. "Alex! Did you know about this?"

He nods and says. "Yes Mum I've known for years."

Tess and Nick confess that they knew too.

...

Bryce has sat quietly and listened as the conversation has gone around the table several times.

"Can I ask why you've chosen to tell us now?" Bryce questions.

"Stevie's sister Michelle has reared her and has decided it's time to tell her. That's why they're coming for the weekend."Alex explains.

"Why does Michelle have her?" Liz asks.

Stevie explains all that had happened and then excuses herself to bring in their dessert.

...

"I don't know how any of you feel about this and frankly I don't care my concern is for Stevie, this is going to be a really difficult time for her and I thought you all needed to know so if things go pear shaped she won't have to explain anything because if that's the outcome she's not going to be able to talk about it." Alex tells them.

"Are you willing to take her on Alex and all that comes with a teenage girl?" Liz asks.

Rightly or wrongly he senses negativity in his Mother and snaps. "Stevie took on all of my baggage without question and she deserves the same loyalty, love and understanding. She never hid Rose from me Mum I've always known about her."

Marcus offers. "She's got my support."

"Mine too." Grace offers.

Liz stands and moves towards the kitchen.

"If you have anything negative to say Mum keep it to yourself." Alex warns.

She keeps moving.

...

Stevie has the desserts on a tray when the kitchen door opens.

Liz Ryan stands looking at her and asks. "Why didn't you have an abortion?"

Stevie's gut churns and she thinks here we go.

"Why should my baby not come into being just because of my lack of planning?" Stevie growls.

Liz smiles and says. "Good answer. I like that you took responsibility even though you were just a baby yourself."

Stevie isn't ready for what is said and her eyes prick with tears.

She thought Liz was going to rip into her and she just couldn't take that at the moment.

...

Liz steps forward and hugs her.

Stevie breaks down.

Alex opens the door and Liz silently shoos him away.

Liz feels like she could cry with her, she felt the anguish of an unexpected child and she was much older.

"It's ok just let it all go Stevie. We're all here for you and everything will be alright."

Liz wonders how you could cast out your own child at such a young age.

Instantly she decides she doesn't like Stevie's parents or her sister for that matter.

For her to have had to endure being disowned would be bad enough but to have been with child and then to have the child kept from her.

Yes not very nice people at all Liz Ryan decides.

...

Stevie is surprised by Liz's reaction and more so by her own.

She's unsure if the volume of tears shed is because she's pregnant or if it's because a Mother figure has offered her comfort and the last time that happened was before Rose was born.

If only her own Mother could have opened her arms and told her everything will be alright we'll get through this together.

But she hadn't.

She's stood and watched her pack and told her she was ashamed of her.

...

Sometime later Liz and Stevie return to the others with the tray of desserts slightly melted.

"Sorry they've melted a little." Stevie offers.

"Looks like you have too Stevie." Grace comments.

Placing the tray on the table Stevie wipes her face and says. "Yeah not my best look I'm sure."

Alex stands and walks over to her and whispers. "You alright?"

She nods and says. "We've got something else we have to tell all of you as well."

...

Everyone looks at them.

"Stevie's pregnant." Alex says simply.

"I knew it!" Grace crows.

Tess laughs and hugs her and says. "Congratulations that's great news."

When everything settles back down.

Bryce asks. "How far are you Stevie?"

"Twelve weeks Bryce, we've known for a long time but we wanted to wait and make sure everything was alright." Stevie replies.

The conversation continues for a little while and then turns to Grace's news.

...

"A sister! Dad and Hugh had a sister?" Tess gushes completely taken by surprise.

"Apparently they did. Regan's coming out on Saturday to show us all the paper work she's found." Grace continues. "Her name is Margaret Rose McLeod."

"What she's a McLeod?" Tess questions.

"Yeah she never married, but that's all Regan told me so you'll have to wait to find out the rest on Saturday."Grace tells her.

Tess is thrilled to bits when she offers. "So in one night I get a niece, a brand new niece or nephew and an aunt! My family is getting bigger all the time! I love it!"

...

Buoyed by the positive feedback from the family Stevie's spirits lift slightly.

Marcus begins. "Stevie your tattoo."

"You've been perving on my wife haven't you?" Alex quips teasingly.

"Well they're hard to miss at the moment." Grace chuckles.

Stevie laughs at Grace and says to Marcus. "Yes my rose over my heart, is my daughter."

He nods. "Makes sense now."

"Yeah." She says softly.

...

Later that night when everyone has gone home and Liz and Bryce have retired to bed Stevie and Alex lie in bed and discuss the evening.

"That went surprisingly well Alex." Stevie comments.

"No surprise Stevie as if they wouldn't support you." He offers.

"Your Mum was really lovely Alex."

"Yeah she can surprise you sometimes can't she?"He replies.

She nods.

"She asked if they can stay. She said she'll keep out of the way but she wants to be here if you need her Stevie."He explains.

"Really?" She exclaims.

Nodding his head he says. " I think it would be good too for the boys if things get a little hairy Mum and Bryce can take them to visit Drover's or Wilgul"

"Yeah I'd like that, no point in everyone being upset." She sighs.

He reaches over and turns out the light and says. "Whatever happens Stevie I know you're an excellent Mother and my boys are lucky to have you as theirs."

She can't answer him because she is so touched by his words.

She hugs him tightly.

Wrapping her up, he holds her until they both drift off to sleep.

...


	58. Chapter 58

Michelle is confident that telling Rose about Stevie will finish their relationship once and for all.

Stevie didn't have the same kind of relationship with her that Michelle did.

She'd put in the hard yards while Stevie had traipsed around the rodeo circuit.

Michelle had no idea that Stevie and Alex were equal owners in Alexander Station or that they were as wealthy as they are, she'd assumed it was all Alex's money.

In her way of thinking Stevie was incapable of saving money let alone making any.

Her flaky little sister always with some hair brained scheme had bumbled her way into a rich man's arms.

...

As Tom pulls the car to a halt Rose has the door open and she runs towards Stevie and Alex.

Open arms await her and then she bobs down to speak to the boys.

Cooper and Blake have no idea who she is but Alexander is so excited he jumps into her arms and knocks her onto her bottom in the dirt.

Rose laughs loudly.

Hawy wags her tails in a flick, flick motion thrilled at the happenings on the ground.

...

Rose asks. "Who's this beautiful girl?"

"That's Hawy. Shake Hawy." Alexander commands and she lifts her paw to Rose.

"Oh my god Alexander she is just too cute."Rose gushes.

"I've got a pony too Rosie and his name is Tinker." Alexander offers.

"Oh we can go for a ride together Alexander." Rose offers.

Beaming Alexander gives her really big nods and says. "Yes and Hawy can run too."

...

Tom and Michelle have caught up with them.

Rose stands up with Alexander wrapped around her neck and he leans towards Michelle with his arms extended.

Michelle looks awkward and uncomfortable when she accepts a hug and then swiftly passes him onto Tom.

"Hello mate haven't you grown a lot since I last saw you." Tom enthuses affectionately.

Holding his leg out he says. "Grandma says I've got great big long legs like my Daddy."

Tom laughs and says. "Your Grandma's right they are very long legs for a young bloke your age. How old are you now?"

Alexander grins and holds up three fingers and says. "Three."

"Wow." Tom says enthusiastically

...

The hug between Michelle and Stevie is less than friendly on Michelle's side and Stevie's old insecurities come flooding back.

Tom greets her warmly and Alex too.

"You look like you've been on good pasture Stevie." Tom notices.

She laughs and replies. "You could say that."

...

Alex says softly. "She's pregnant mate."

Tom smiles and hugs her and says. "Congratulations that's fantastic news. How far are you?"

"Only three months." She replies

Michelle gives a dutiful hug and a simple. "Congratulations."

"Another cousin that's awesome Aunty Stevie. I hope it's a girl this time for you."Rose suggests.

Stevie's heart flips and she's lost for words.

Alex reacts quickly and placing a hand on Roses' shoulder leads her into the house and says. "That's what I said Rosie way too many boys around here."

Rose laughs.

...

Joyce has prepared a beautiful morning tea for them and Bryce and Liz join them.

While they have their cups of tea Michelle digs at Stevie several times.

Liz retaliates instinctively and protectively and Michelle is put off guard.

Stevie feels Michelle's eyes bore into her.

Moving into the kitchen Stevie refills the coffee pot and is about to return when Michelle walks in and accuses. "You've told them about Rose haven't you?"

Stevie feels threatened and snarls as she walks past. "I'm not the one that's been keeping secrets Michelle."

...

Back in the dining room things deteriorate quickly between the sisters

"Rose would you like to come for a ride with Alex and I? " Stevie asks.

"Yeah that would be great." Rose replies.

"Riley's trained up a new horse for you." Alex offers.

"What are you trying to buy her now?" Michelle remarks.

...

Rose is stunned at her Mother's comment but things get a whole lot worse.

"That was uncalled for Michelle we own a stud farm. Horses are a part of our business and don't you ever speak to him like that again or you can leave."Stevie growls.

"Fine we'll go then." Michelle snarls back at her.

"Mum why are you being so mean to Aunty Stevie? She hasn't done anything wrong."Rose asks sadly.

Michelle sneers. "Her whole life is wrong."

"Michelle that's enough." Tom reprimands.

She glares at him.

...

"Do not even go there Michelle! Don't you dare?" Alex says raising his voice.

"Butt out Alex this has nothing to do with you."Michelle retorts.

"It has everything to do with me, my wife and our sons more than it has to do with you."Alex yells back at her.

"Stop it all of you what is going on?" Rose pleads.

"I'm sorry Rose it's just Michelle and I have never really gotten along very well. Have we Michelle?" Stevie offers trying to diffuse the situation.

"Don't make excuses for her Stevie she's selfish and so are you parents that's why we're in the position we are now..." Alex pushes.

...

"Mum what's going on?"Rose asks looking at Michelle.

Michelle smiles at her and says. "I'm sorry Rose I've made a big mistake and should never have brought you here. We're going home now."

Rose looks crest fallen and says . "But we just got here and I haven't seen everyone yet!"

"You're not going anywhere Rose you belong here with your real Mother." Alex states.

Michelle yells. "You bastard."

Stevie looks stunned that he said that and exclaims. "Alex no!"

...

Rose looks at him and asks. "My real Mother?"

"Michelle didn't give birth to you Rose." Alex says softly.

Stevie stomach lurches.

This isn't how she'd pictured telling her.

"Ask her?" He pushes on regardless then turning to Michelle but speaking to Rose needles.

"Go on ask her to tell you the truth. Aunty Stevie has wanted the truth to come out for the last ten years but Michelle and your grandparents bullied her into silence."

"Alex stop please." Stevie pleads tasting bile in her throat.

Rose looks at her and then back at Michelle. "What's going on? What does Uncle Alex mean?"

Stevie face pales and she turns and runs to the bathroom.

Alex follows her.

...

Michelle says. "Let's go home Tom."

"No Michelle you instigated this you have to go through with it now. She's confused and we have to tell her. I'm tired of living a lie."Tom replies sounding exhausted.

"Dad what's going on?" Rose asks on the verge of tears.

He looks at her and says. "You know how much we love you don't you Rose?"

"Of course I do that's a silly question."She replies.

"Aunty Stevie had a beautiful baby girl when she was fifteen years old." Tom states.

He watches with great sadness as she registers what he's saying.

Rose's tear's flow and she looks at Michelle and says. "Mum? You are my Mother aren't you? All the stories you told me."

Michelle shakes her head.

Tom feels like the bottom just dropped out of his world and with hardly a voice offers. "That beautiful baby girl is you."

Rose runs from the room.

...

Tom and Michelle have a huge argument.

He tells her they should never have kept the secret.

Stevie should have been allowed to visit and have Rose stay a lot more than she has.

They've e been selfish by keeping Rose from her Mother and her three little brothers.

Michelle disagrees.

Rose needs stability and Stevie couldn't offer that.

Especially now when she was a teenager.

Tom is furious when he realizes Michelle has done this deliberately hoping Rose would want nothing to do with Stevie.

"Some Mother you are! You've used Rose to inflict pain on Stevie but it's Rose that's hurting Michelle. Stevie could have told her years ago but she waited for you so Rose wouldn't be hurt that's the sign of a true Mother." He yells.

...

Walking back into the room Stevie asks. "Where's Rose?"

Michelle snarls." She took off I guess she gets that gene from you."

Stevie doesn't stop but moves swiftly outside.

"Why didn't you go after her?" Alex asks.

"She'll come back. She's angry you can't talk to her when she's like that." Michelle's grumbles.

"Stevie's the same and you can talk to them you just have to keep trying."Alex growls at her.

...

"Why would you even take her on she's immature, flaky and has nothing to offer." Michelle torments.

Alex is furious and looking at Tom says. "Why would you put up with this attitude Tom? You seem like a nice bloke you deserve better than this."

"Oh very mature Alex attack my husband instead of me." Michelle badgers.

"Bugger off Michelle you've taken your inability to have children out on Stevie for years and you think that's a sign of maturity. You wield Rose like she's a bloody weapon; she's just a scared and confused little girl much like her Mother probably was when you and your parents made her feel worthless. " Alex fires as he moves outside to find Stevie.

...

Bryce walks into the living room with his coffee in his hand.

"Fresh coffee in the kitchen if you'd like some." He drawls.

Tom is standing by the window.

Michelle is snivelling on the couch nearby.

Changing subjects Tom offers. "Alex chose a beautiful property to buy."

"Stevie bought the property not Alex." Bryce replies.

"Ha must be nice to marry into money." Michelle scoffs.

...

Bryce looks at her and answers. "Alex walked away from Kilarney without a cent Michelle. Everything they have now is from their own skill and effort."

"You mean Alex's skill and effort." Michelle retorts.

"Stevie bought the property before her and Alex were together Michelle and I think you'll find their bank account is extremely healthy because of her choices and skill early on and then they've built a very profitable business together. Don't sell your sister sort and judge her by something that happened thirteen years ago, she isn't that person anymore." Bryce retaliates.

Michelle turns on him and says. "You have no idea what she was like."

"And I would dare say you have absolutely no idea what she's like now. Stevie is a wonderful wife, mother and daughter- in -law. She is also a shrewd and well respected business woman." He remarks his words dripping in pride and protectiveness.

"Pfttt." Michelle scoffs.

Bryce stares at her for a moment and then says. "I wonder why you are the sister that is bitter and angry when Stevie was the one that was cast out alone and why your parents chose to support you to look after the child and not her true Mother? She has every right to be angry at all of you and yet she isn't. That shows great strength of character in my eyes."

...

Riley is walking across the yard when he spots Rose running towards the stables.

She looks distressed so he wanders over to speak to her.

"Hey how are you?" Riley calls.

She doesn't answer.

"You're Rose Stevie's niece aren't you?" He asks.

"I don't want to talk about her." She blubbers.

Frowning he says. "Fair enough. Would you like to meet Wattle?"

She looks at him with such a sad face and wiping the tears from her face says. "Who's Wattle?  
...

Rose is amazed when Riley opens the stable door and leads a Palomino mare towards her.

"Oh she's beautiful." Rose comments as she slowly pats the mare.

"I trained her for you over a year ago but you didn't come back." He tells her.

"So she's for me to ride." She asks.

Nodding he smiles and says. "Yeah your Aunty Stevie wanted a horse that was quiet but not too easy to handle so you'd be challenged a little.

She has a fantastic temperament and when she canters it's like sitting on a big comfy chair.

"Who chose her?"Rose asks.

"Well the three of us did I suppose. Your Uncle wanted something a little friskier but Stevie said she didn't want you hurt because it might put you off riding so I suggested this one and we all agreed. She's got a bit of go in her but is a gentle girl aren't you." He explains as he pats the horse's side.

...

Rose looks over the horse and pats her.

"Would you like to take her out for a ride?" Riley asks.

Rose's face lights up and says. "Can I?"

Grinning he nods and says. "Yeah I think it would be good for you. I find if I'm upset or worried about something a horse ride is a good time to think."

...

He saddles the horse quickly and asks Rose to stay close to home as if she got lost he'd be to blame.

She agrees to ride only where she can still see the house.

As she rides out Stevie calls to her.

Glancing back she gears the horse up to a trot and continues on her way without comment.  
...

"Riley why did you let her ride Wattle?" Stevie asks in a tone he isn't used too.

"Well it's her horse, she appeared upset and I thought a ride on her own might help." He replies sounding annoyed.

When he looks at her he can see she's also been crying but doesn't comment.

Her face looses colour and she moves away and vomits.

"Geez are you alright Stevie?" He asks his annoyance gone, replaced by concern.

...

She doesn't reply but moves over to the tap rinses her mouth and wiping her face she replies. "I'm pregnant Riley."

He grins and says. "Congratulations "

"Thanks." She replies a small smile crosses her face.

"Wow four children you're a glutton for punishment." He jokes.

"Five actually." She sighs looking towards Rose as she rides off in the distance.

...

"What twins again?"Riley exclaims.

"Not that I know off. No the one on the horse, Rose she's mine too."Stevie says watching her daughter.

"I thought she was your niece?" Riley asks.

"Yes so did she until about half an hour ago." Stevie says.

"Oh that explains why she didn't want to talk. I told her to keep the house in her sights because if she gets lost I'd get into trouble." He explains.

She grins and asks. "Now that you know she's my daughter do you think she'll do as she's told?"

He smiles broadly and says. "I'll saddle your horse for you."

"Thanks Riley I'll just make sure she's alright don't tell her I've followed." She quips.

...

Alex arrives at the stable and asks. "Where's Rose?"

Stevie points to the horizon.

Alex turns his head as Riley leads the horse out.

"Wait Stevie and I'll come with you." Alex says as he begins to move to the stable.

"No Alex you've done enough." She offers in a tone that slaps him in the face.

She mounts up and moves away quickly.

...

Alex looks defeated until Riley quips. "I've only known her for a few years but even I know you've really pissed her off this time."

Even though Alex is concerned for Stevie and Rose and hurt by Stevie's words he hides it and grinning says. "Yeah but she loves me Mate! So give me a few hours and she'll be putty in my hands."

Riley laughs.

Alex walks back to the house.

...


	59. Chapter 59

Marcus and Nick have pushed fifty of the heifers on Wilgul into the crush and yards waiting for the locum vet to preg test them.

" How's Grace going with the morning sickness Marcus?" Nick asks.

"Yeah she's pretty good now. If she gets too tired she gets a bit funny in the tummy though." He replies.

Nick nods.

"If I'd known Regan and Dave were coming up this weekend we could have preg tested the heifers with Dave." Nick laments.

"Alex reckons he's a brilliant Vet." Marcus offers.

"Yeah he is and because we were friends with him he was always on call. Nothing was too much trouble." Nick comments.

"Do you think they'll come back one day?" Marcus asks.

"I doubt it the best we can hope for is holidays."Nick says.

...

"Hey Nick when we've finished up here can you give me a hand with our clothes line. The old rotary was useless when the wind picks up, so I've made one of the old T shaped ones."Marcus asks.

"Yeah no worries."Nick replies.

"Dinner was interesting last night." Marcus offers up.

"Yeah I wonder how it's all going." Nick muses.

"I'd like to go over and see how they are." Marcus states.

Nick nods.

...

Looking at his watch Nick says. "I don't think the Vets coming Marcus it's after midday already."

"Well come on we'll sort out the clothes line. I just need to get the levels right and put the cement into the hole." Marcus explains.

The two men walk off to finish the posts for the line.

...

"Regan have you seen my new overalls." Dave calls.

Walking to where he is Regan grins and asks. "Why do you need to pack overalls Dave?"

He grins and says. "Just in case they need something done while we're there."

She shakes her head and says. "Why don't you apply for the position?"

"Well the last time you tried to do your job out there it didn't go down very well did it?" Dave grins at her.

"I won't be going back to work for a few years Dave. Now that we've started our family I might as well have the next one close."She explains.

...

He grins at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing."He quips.

She knows why he's smiling and says. "Well I'm enjoying Motherhood much more than I thought I would."

"Found em'" He calls holding them in the air triumphantly.

Moving over to her he offers. "The jobs ours if we want it! They rang me to ask if I'd like to come back."

Regan smiles and says. "It would be nice for Hannah to grow up with her cousins."

He gives her a peck and says. "And nice for you to be back with the girls."

"And?" She questions.

"Yeah it would be nice for me too. I miss the big Fella but don't you dare tell him that or we'll never hear the end of it."Dave chuckles.

"Why don't we go tonight and surprise them and stay on Drover's tomorrow night?" Regan asks.

Hugging her he says. "I can be packed in two minutes what about you?"

"Too slow I'm already packed."She laughs then adds. "So is Hannah.'

...

As Stevie rides slowly behind Rose at a distance her stomach churns again.

Cursing she pulls the horse to a stop and dismounts.

Her mouth waters and she begins to dry retch.

Silently she curses of all the days to be sick it had to be today.

Taking her water flask from her saddle bag she rinses her mouth then spits.

Lifting the bottle to her mouth she drinks.

Replacing the bottle she grabs a cracker and begins to eat it.

Almost as soon as the she swallows, she feels it coming back up.

She repeats the water process and then scans the horizon.

Rose is gone.

Her heart sinks.

...

"We're you sick like that with me?" Rose asks from behind her.

Turning Stevie nods and says. "Yes."

"How often?" Rose asks.

"Every day from six weeks to five and a half months. I'd have two breakfasts the first one came back up every time, the second one stayed down most of the time but I had to eat crackers all day or I'd feel sick again." She offers.

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you're alright." Stevie replies.

"Is Alex my Father?"

"No." Stevie replies.

"Who is?"

"Will Hamilton but he only found out a few years back?"Stevie answers.

"Did you ride horses like that when you were pregnant with me?" Rose asks.

"I didn't have my own then but I used to ride at the local horse hire place whenever I saved enough money. So yes I rode when I was pregnant with you and your brothers." Stevie offers.

...

Rose inhales but her face remains expressionless.

"We're you in labour for long?"Rose asks.

"Eight and a half hours."

"Who helped you?" Rose questions.

"The nurses."Stevie replies.

"What about Mum...Michelle and Nan?" Rose queries.

"They wanted nothing to do with me." Stevie answers.

"No way Nan wouldn't have done that she's great." Rose snarls.

"She stood and watched when Pop told me to get out of his house and then she watched me pack and told me she was ashamed of me and that I wasn't welcome there anymore. I will never set foot in that house again."Stevie replies angrily.

...

"Why did you give me away?" Rose asks.

"I didn't give you away it was only supposed to be short term. We'd been living rough, staying with different friends. You were sick and I thought it was something I'd done wrong and Michelle convinced me that I should let her take care of you until I earned some money to get us a nice little flat so you'd have stability."Stevie replies.

"How old was I when you gave me away?"

"You were one and a half and like I said I didn't give you too her."Stevie replies.

Rose's voice falters when she says. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

Stevie's eyes trickle as she says. "I tried Rose I really tried but I was so insecure about my Mothering skills and Michelle always talked me out of taking you. It took me years to work out she couldn't have children and that's why she'd kept you. I'm so sorry I was gutless I should have just taken you but she convinced me once you started Kindergarten and then school that I'd be taking you away from your friends . I didn't want to hurt you."

"Why now? Why not just let me finish high school?" She gushes angrily.

"Michelle rang and told me that's why she was bringing you here for us to tell you."Stevie answers.

Rose glares at her.

"I'm sorry Alex told you like that. He's a hot head some times and he's been really angry about this for years."Stevie offers up.

"How long has he known about me?" Rose asks.

"He's my best friend Rose he knows everything about me the good and the bad. You can ask him anything and he'll tell you the truth." Stevie replies.

"Like you did?" Rose taunts.

Stevie hangs her head ashamed of herself and her actions. "Rose I love you and everything I have done has been because of that fact. Whatever happens and whatever you decide to do. Please just remember I have always loved you and always will."

Rose doesn't reply but turns the horse and gallops away.

...

Stevie doesn't chase her.

She needs space and so does Rose to think about everything that's happened and been said.

Rose will have more questions.

Stevie has no doubt about that.

She'll wait for Rose to come to her.

At least she has spoken to her.

That's a beginning.

...

Slowly she remounts her horse and heads back towards the house.

Alex is pacing backwards and forwards across the veranda.

Bryce has tried talking to him but he's too much on edge.

Stevie and Rose have been gone for hours and he's more than a little concerned.

Finally he sees a rider coming over the rise.

Rose...

...

Liz and Bryce have kept the boys busy for most of the afternoon down in the theatre room at the far end of the house

Alexander is growing impatient as he waits to see his parents.

Liz manages to distract him for a while longer but when they hear voices raised in anger the little boy runs to see what is happening.

...

Michelle had started on Alex the minute he'd walked back in the door and his obvious distress didn't slow her at all.

Rose opened the back door and moved through to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water as she did.

Wiping her mouth she placed her hat on the table and walked swiftly towards the noise.

Michelle is in mid yell when she spots Rose.

"Oh Rose are you alright I've been worried sick." Michelle begins.

"Worried enough to come looking for me?" Rose asks holding her hands up to stop Michelle's embrace.

"I knew you needed space and time to think." Michelle offers.

...

"Did you see Stevie while you were riding Rose?" Alex asks.

Rose glances at him.

He sees the anger in her eyes.

"What she's out riding a horse while she's pregnant?" Michelle scoffs then ads. "Well that show's how responsible she is. Nothing's changed."

Alex yells. "Shut up Michelle! Shut the hell up! You're in my home and I won't have you speak like that about her."

Michelle looks at Rose and says. "Go and pack your things Rose it's time we went home."

Michelle places her hand on Rose's shoulder and Rose shrugs her away. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

...

Alex grins and says. "There you go Michelle she's smart enough to know she belongs here with her Mother."

"I never said that!" Rose growls at him and then continues. "Don't bully me into things. I have a mind of my own."

Alex is stunned and says. "You owe your Mother time Rose and a chance to build a relationship with you."

"I don't owe anyone anything. I'm the one who's been kept in the dark by all off you!" Rose yells emotion rising in her voice.

Alex is livid and looking at Rose and pointing at Michelle bellows. "You're kidding aren't you? Stevie has had to stand by and watch you shower her with love and affection while she stopped Stevie from even visiting her own bloody daughter. How can you not see that?"

"Well maybe I don't see things the same as you Alex have you ever thought of that?" Rose yells back at him.

"In that case Michelle take her back with you. I want nothing to do with her."Alex mutters.

"Ha you gave up awfully fast I see why you and Stevie are so well suited. Things get tough so you give up and run." Michelle jeers.

Alex shakes his head and says. "No that isn't it at all Michelle, Rose has been contaminated for too long by your nasty, twisted and selfish ways and it's obviously too late to change her. If she was her Mother's daughter she'd be able to see the injustice that has been done here not only to herself but to Stevie and our little boys. They have a sister that they should be allowed to get to know."

Alex looks at Rose and snarls. "You're not a scratch on your Mother, she's lived with the guilt, shame and pain of not having you with her. Everything she did was because she loved you and wanted only the best for you. Michelle wouldn't even let us pay for your education or anything you needed we've been trying for years Rose years. Michelle only wanted what was best for her not you. You're as selfish as she is. Best you stay with her because you belong together. You're real Mother hasn't got a selfish bone in her body."

Alex storms from the room.

...

Tears slide down Rose's cheeks and she inhales feeling the wound to her heart.

Alexander is standing at the other door out of Rose's sight, Liz just behind him.

Liz places her hand on his shoulder to turn him back to Bryce and the other boys.

He ducks and runs to Rose, sliding his hand into hers.

She looks down at the blurry sight of her little brother.

Squatting down she asks. "Can I have a hug?"

He wraps his chubby arms around her neck and she picks him up.

...

Stevie is walking inside as Alex lumbers outside.

He is seething with anger.

She can tell just by his body language.

"Alex!" She exclaims .

His face is dark with fury etched in every line.

She doesn't wait for an explanation but runs inside.

...

Michelle is standing off to one side of the room deflated after her attempt to comfort Rose had failed .

Tom had left the room holding his own grief tightly to him.

Stevie's heart sinks when she sees Rose with her head buried in Alexander.

The little boy looks up when he hears the door and says . " Mummy Rosie's crying."

Stevie moves over to them and places her hand on Rose's back.

" Rose.." Stevie states softly.

She turns into Stevie .

"Michelle can you give us some privacy please." Stevie asks.

...

Reluctantly Michelle leaves the room.

Stevie kisses Alexander and says . " Daddy was out on the veranda can you go and see if he is alright for me please?"

Rose releases her grip on him and he slides down her side and runs for the door .

Happy that his Mummy is giving Rose a hug and that she asked him to see if Daddy's ok.

" Alex is a bully." Rose snivels.

Stevie can't help but smile and says . " Yes sometimes he is especially if he believes he's right and your wrong."

" He said I owe you time and the chance to get to know me." Rose babbles.

Stevie moves back and taking her daughters face in her hands asks. " He has a right to an opinion Rose but today has to be about what you want and what you think."

" I don't know what to think. Everyone keeps pushing and pushing and telling me what I should think and feel and do ." Rose splutters as she cries again.

Alex has walked to the door with Alexander in his arms and has heard what Rose has said to her Mother.

Stepping back outside he whispers . " Wait here for a minute buddy I'll be back."

Alexander sits on the stool and patiently waits for his Father.

...

Stevie hugs Rose tightly and lets her cry.

Lifting her head Stevie spots Alex.

" Rose ." He calls softly.

Stevie lets her go as she turns to look at him.

" You fight like Stevie and I sort of forgot you're only thirteen . I'm sorry for what I said to you Rose I'm supposed to be the adult here and I behaved in a childish and mean way. I heard what you said and I'm sorry I bullied you. I'll leave the two of you alone now. I know this is really difficult for you but I'd be very happy and grateful if you'd give us all a chance." He says softly and turns and walks away.

Rose dissolves and Stevie holds her.

" He's sweet ." Rose blubber's

Nodding Stevie quips. " That's why I married him."

...


	60. Chapter 60

Nick and Marcus pull into The Station behind Regan and Dave.

"Hey I thought you were coming tomorrow night." Nick states.

Grinning, Dave replies. "We thought we'd come a day early and surprise Stevie and Alex."

Nick and Marcus exchange greetings with Regan as she stands with Hannah in her arms.

Marcus takes the baby from her and says. "Wow she's grown heaps."

...

Alex and Alexander walk down the path towards them all and Alex calls. "Haven't you lot got homes to go too?"

Nick picks Alexander up and he says. "Rosie's here Uncle Nick!"

Regan looks surprised and asks. 'Stevie's Rose?"

Alex nods.

"How'd it all go?" Marcus asks.

"Not good but Stevie's inside talking to her now."Alex offers.

"What's going on?"Regan asks.

...

Alex explains to Dave and Regan about Michelle's idea to tell Rose about Stevie and how it's been a harrowing day for everyone.

"Well we might head over to Drover's then we thought we'd surprise you and Stevie but our timing is off." Dave states.

"No come in mate I think we need a bit of a distraction and a few laughs might be well timed too." Alex explains.

"We'll go in the back door because the girls are in the living room." Alex offers.

...

"What do you want to do Rose?"Stevie asks.

Rose looks cross and says. "I just finished telling you I don't know."

Stevie smiles at her and states. "I meant now Rose. School holidays are coming and I thought maybe you'd like to come out and stay with us."

"Shouldn't I stay here now?" Rose asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "You have no idea how much I want that but we have to take this slowly Rose. You have your schoolwork, your friends and Michelle and Tom."

"I don't want to talk to her." Rose grumps.

"Rose please don't be like that she loves you very much and she sacrificed a lot to look after you."Stevie coaches.

...

Rose glares at her and asks. "How can you be so forgiving? I've only heard a little and she's been a bitch to you for years and she kept us apart."

"Rose she was desperate to keep you because she loved you and she's put so much of herself into you. I'm not without fault. You can't put all the blame on her and do a complete switch to me, that's not fair. Please think of the gap you will leave in their lives."Stevie urges.

"What do you want me to do?" Rose asks.

Stevie smiles. "I want you to be happy and I want you to take your time and make sure the choices you make are right for all of us. You're not a little child Rose and I'm sure if you think this through properly we can all be happy."

...

"If I lived here how would I do school work?"Rose asks.

"School of the air or boarding school." Stevie replies.

"What school will the boys go too?" Rose asks.

Stevie explains about the school Nick and Alex went too.

"Wow that's a posh school."Rose states.

Stevie laughs and says. "That's what I thought too but apparently they have a fabulous reputation."

"Can I go there?"Rose asks.

"I don't see why not, that's entirely up to you."Stevie offers.

Rose nods her head.

"How would you feel about me going to that school but rather than be a boarder, I could live with Tom and Michelle but spend all of my holidays here with you?"Rose asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "See already you're working out ways so that we can all share you."

...

Tom and Michelle have been out for a walk.

Tom feeling guilty about what he'd said to her earlier.

She loves Rose very much and the fact they'd been unable to have their own children had made her even more protective and desperate to hold onto her.

About to walk in to the back door Michelle stops when they hear people talking and laughing.

"Come on Michelle we can't hide." Tom says as he opens the door and escorts her in.

...

Bryce, Liz and the twins have joined everyone in the kitchen.

Michelle and Tom arrive and Alex asks. "Would either of you like a wine or a beer?'

Tom smiles and says. "I wouldn't mind a beer."

"I might have a tea." Michelle says meekly.

Tom says. "Have a wine Michelle."

She glances at him, he winks at her.

...

Looking back at Alex she says. "Maybe a wine thanks.'

Alex nods and asks. 'Red or white?'

Michelle asks. "Which one is sweeter?"

Bryce says. "Come with me and we'll choose one."

...

Rose and Stevie have sat and chatted for a very long time about all sorts of things.

Stevie feels confident that Rose will be fine so long as Michelle doesn't put pressure on her.

She's a smart and mature young woman and more than capable of dealing with all that has been thrust on her.

She just needs time and understanding.

...

Cooper is sitting with Tom and Blake with Regan when Michelle and Bryce return to the kitchen.

Michelle looks slightly happier than when she first came in and Tom wonders why.

Nick is on his phone and says. "Yeah we're just having a beer and we'll be on our way home."

He listens and says. "I'm not sure I think ok...No I haven't seen her...yes I will."

Alex says. "Nick! Tell her to grab Grace and come over for dinner."

"Alex said to come for dinner and grab Grace... Yeah Regan, Dave and Hannah are here. Yes...Hang on."

Nick says. "Tess said they'll grab pizzas on the way through if you like."

"Yeah sounds good tell her to put it on our account and get enough for twenty people." Alex replies.

...

Stevie and Rose join the others in the kitchen.

"Wow step out for a moment and my kitchens been invaded." Stevie jokes.

Marcus and Nick hug her and both softly ask if she's ok.

She smiles and nods, touched by their concern.

Stevie's face lights up when she spots Dave and Regan and they embrace and exchange greetings.

Nick gives Rose a small hug and says. "G'Day Rose you've grown a lot since I last saw you. How are you?"

She smiles and says. "I'm good thanks Nick. Where's Tess?"

"On her way over with Pizza." He replies.

Rose's face beams and she says. "Awesome I love pizza."

...

Rose moves around the room being hugged and greeted by those who have already met her and introduced to those she hasn't.

Arriving in front of Alex she asks. "Can I ask you a question Alex?"

He smiles and says. "Don't you mean Uncle Alex? You can ask me anything Rose."

"Maybe I should call you Dad as you're married to my Mother." She quips.

He laughs and says. "You can call me whatever you're comfortable with Rose."

"Ok handsome." She begins.

He cracks up laughing and says. "Oh she's definitely got your blood in her Stevie."

Stevie and Rose laugh when Stevie says. "He's too old for you Rose and he has smelly feet."

...

When things quieten down Rose says. "Alex how would you feel about paying for me to go to your old school? How would you feel about me not boarding but living with Michelle and Tom during the school terms but spending all of my holidays here with all of you?"

He grins and pulls her in and hugs her tightly.

She laughs and asks. "Is that a yes?

He doesn't answer.

She looks up at him and is shocked by his glassy eyes.

She hugs back into him and feels sad, happy and very wanted and knows that's a yes.

...

By the time Tess, Grace and the children arrive Rose has spoken to Michelle and Tom about what she wants to do.

Tom is thrilled with Rose's decision.

Michelle is ok with it but is unsure about the change of schools even though the new school will be close by.

"What about Christmas Rose?" Michelle asks.

"I've only spent one with my Mother and I don't remember that." Rose replies.

"But all the traditions we have for Christmas." Michelle pushes.

Rose is a bit angry and says. "I've never spent a Christmas with my Mother, well not one I remember and its time that I did."

Tom had come to Rose's rescue and agrees that the decisions she's made are right and fair.

...

Everyone enjoys the pizzas and the house is filled with noise and laughter.

Dave does the rounds with bottles of Red and White wine filling glasses as he goes.

Reaching Stevie he asks. "Where's your glass Stevie?"

Grinning she says. "I'm not drinking Dave."

He frowns and says. "What are ya drinking beer?"

...

Alex is moving passed and says. "She's pregnant mate."

Dave hugs her and laughing says. "Congratulations. Bloody hell you two don't muck about do you!"

Nick quips. "He hangs his pants on the bloody door and she's pregnant."

Alex laughs and says. "It actually takes a little more effort than that mate. Doesn't it Stevie?"

She grins and says softly. "No comment Alex. Think about what you're talking about and the fact your Mother is in the room and so is my teenage daughter!"

He grabs her and hugs her and says. "Sorry I got carried away."

"Yes that's how I ended up pregnant Alex." She quips as she twists out of his arms and moves over to Regan.

The men roar laughing and even Tom who is standing nearby with Marcus laughs.

"She's quick." Tom states.

Marcus laughs and says. "She's awesome Tom we all love her."

Tom smiles happy that she has family.

...

"Alex come and have a look at these." Stevie calls.

Everyone moves over and looks at the photos on the table.

Michelle looks at them with Tom and Rose and Tom asks. "Where are these taken?'

"We held a fundraiser here for a young men's shelter in Adelaide they run a program on Kilarney for young men that need a helping hand." Alex states.

...

"A polo match that's pretty cool." Rose states.

"Yeah it was loads of fun. We're doing it again next year too" Nick offers.

"Why are you all in formal wear?'Michelle asks.

"We had a Gala Ball after the Polo match." Tess states.

"There's more! Gather those up and I'll put the next lot down." Regan instructs.

...

Everyone moves back as she lays out the next lot.

"Oh my goodness you all look so good." Rose gushes.

"Stevie this is a good one of us.' Alex says handing the photo to her.

Stevie laughs and says. "No it's not you're perving and it's so obvious."

Everyone laughs when they see the photo because he's pulling a face with his eyes popping.

Even Michelle laughs.

...

"Oh wow look at Kate!"Rose says.

Alex leans over her shoulder and takes the photo when she's finished.

"She looked hot that night didn't she?" Alex states handing the photo to Stevie.

Stevie grins and says. "Riley thought so, you couldn't get him to take his eyes of her long enough to concentrate on a conversation."

They all laugh.

...

"Does Riley like Kate?" Rose asks.

"They're dating Rose." Nick explains.

Rose chuckles and says "That's so cute."

"I think they're a great match." Grace offers.

"Yeah I do too." Nick agrees.

...

Alexander is standing near Rose and she picks him up so he can see the photos.

He chats with her and tells her all the people he knows in the photos and there's a photo of him, Cooper, Blake, Stevie and Hawy.

Looking at Alex she asks. "Do you think I could have this photo?"

He glances at it and says. "No you can't."

She looks disappointed until he grins and says. "You can wait until tomorrow and we'll get one with you and me in it too."

She laughs.

...

Michelle enjoys herself and she's surprised by that.

Watching Rose laugh and joke with all of them she realizes she doesn't just have a relationship with Stevie here but with a lot of them.

Alexander, Cooper and Blake should know Rose and Michelle decides perhaps her and Tom should visit a little more too and get to know their nephews.

Tom walks over to her and asks. "Would you like another wine Michelle?"

She smiles and looks at him and says. "Yes why not, we don't have to drive anywhere do we?'

He grins and says. "No we don't. Alex invited us to come and stay whenever we want Michelle."

She nods and tells him. "I was just thinking we should come a little more often and get to know the boys better."

He kisses her and whispers. "I love you Michelle and I'm proud of you too.'

She smiles at him and says. "It's been a big day and I'm sad but I think we're going to be alright Tom."

"I think we're already more than alright." He grins as he fills her wine glass.

...


	61. Chapter 61

Early the following morning Rose is up, dressed and out at the stables waiting for Alex and Stevie.

"Morning Rose!" Riley calls.

"Good Morning Riley. I'm going for a ride with my family this morning.' She offers.

Smiling at her he replies. 'Yes Alex left me a note would you like to give me a hand I've saddled the horses; they just need their bridles now."

With a huge grin on her face she nods and moves off to help him.

...

By the time Michelle and Tom arrive in the kitchen, Bryce and Liz are already there.

Quietly Michelle offers a morning greeting and they return the same.

"For a house with four children in it it's very quiet." Tom states.

"That's because they're not here.' Liz offers.

"Where are they?" Michelle asks concern evident.

"Out riding. They do it every Saturday or Sunday morning. There's no time during the week." Liz replies.

"Grab a coffee and we'll sit outside and you can watch them come over the rise; they won't be too far away."Bryce adds.

...

Regan has fed Hannah and she's tucked up back in her cot.

Grabbing the monitor Regan and Dave head downstairs.

Joyce greets them and tells them everyone is on the veranda.

Grabbing coffees they move outside.

...

Stevie is thrilled that so far today she doesn't feel ill.

Rose is having a fantastic day.

She loves riding and for the first time she's riding with her Mother, her step father and her three little brothers.

"Do you do this every Saturday morning?" Rose asks.

"Yeah we do Rose. You know how busy the farms are through the week so we try to do this either Saturday or Sunday. It's time together with the boys and a bit of a slow down for your Mum and me."Alex explains.

...My Mum... Rose smiles to herself.

...

She's always loved her Aunty Stevie even though she never got to see her very often.

They have so much in common and Stevie always made her feel special; went the extra mile to make sure she was happy.

She'd never missed a birthday, Easter or a Christmas.

Parcels would arrive from all over the country, all with long letters written in Stevie's flowing handwriting filled with funny stories about people she'd met and the places she'd visit.

...

When she was riding the circuit she would send her any articles from the papers if she'd placed, Rose had a scrap book full of them.

Rose would write back straight away and always to a post office where Stevie was headed next.

When Stevie had arrived on Drover's the letters changed and were filled with the farm, the district and her friends.

By the time Rose arrived there for the first time she felt like she knew everyone already.

She'd always thought that was because they didn't see each other very often.

Now it all made sense.

Stevie had painted a picture of herself and her life for her daughter.

Although separated by distance they were connected.

...

"Mummy can we ride fast so I can show Rosie?"Alexander asks.

"I think Rose would love that."Stevie says smiling at him.

"Would you Rosie?" He asks.

"I've been waiting for you to show me!" Rose replies.

"We only ride for a hundred metres or so Rose." Alex explains.

She nods understanding that he's still learning.

...

On the veranda Bryce says. "Here they come."

Michelle looks up and says. "Oh my God they're going too fast."

Tom smiles at her comment, she always panicked with Rose too.

Regan offers. "No it's a slow canter."

"Alexander hasn't been riding fast for long Michelle they'll stop soon."Liz offers.

Almost as she speaks they slow and begin to walk the horse's home.

...

Rose praises Alexander and the little boy beams with pride.

"That is so cool, he's still so little." Rose says to Stevie.

Stevie smiles and says. "He's been riding with us for a long time though Rose."

"Like the boys." Rose asks referring to Blake and Cooper who are perched up in front of either parent.

Stevie nods.

"What do you think of Wattle?" Alex asks.

Grinning Rose replies. "She's beautiful and not easy but not hard to handle either."

She laughs and asks. "Did that make sense?"

"Yeah it did that's what we were aiming for. A bit of a challenge but manageable.' Alex replies.

Smiling, Rose leans forward and pats the horse's neck.

...

After unsaddling and rubbing down the horses the group heads back up to the house for breakfast.

"Grandma did you see me riding fast?' Alexander calls as he hurries to the veranda.

"I did Alexander you looked wonderful. You scared Auntie Michelle though because you were going so very fast."Liz replies.

He changes course and heads to Michelle and says. "It's ok Aunty Chelle I did what Mummy said and I squeezed my legs tight didn't I Mummy."

Stevie smiles and says. "Yes you did."

...

Hawy runs onto the porch huffing and puffing and flops down.

Michelle says. "Oh poor Hawy she looks exhausted."

Alexander turns and looks at his dog and looking back at Michelle says. "Hawy likes to run. Don't you Hawy?"

Michelle smiles at him.

...

Hearing her name Hawy rises and walks slowly over to them.

"She's come to say Hello Aunty Chelle. Shake Hawy." He states and the dog puts her paw up to Michelle.

Michelle laughs and shakes the dogs paw.

"She's very clever."Michelle tells him.

Alexander beams.

...

Inside they sit in the dining room for breakfast and chatter about all manner of things.

"So Brewer got a little bit of work for you before you head over to Drover's." Alex states.

Dave grins and says. "I'm sure you have but it will have to wait. Nick's got a fair bit of work for me too; apparently the Vet didn't turn up yesterday."

Alex shakes his head and says. "How in the hell are you supposed to run a farm without a decent Vet around. Honestly Brewer since you left the district, it's gone steadily downhill."

...

"Maybe the next one will be better." Regan offers.

"Are we getting a new Vet?" Stevie asks.

Alex looks interested and asks. "Do you know much about him Brewer?"

Dave nods and says. "I do actually he's got a partner and a little girl so he'll probably settle right in here easily."

"Depends on if he's knob."Alex laments.

...

Regan laughs and says. "No I wouldn't say that about him but he tells the worst jokes and thinks he's funny when he isn't."

Alex laughs and says. "Sounds like you Brewer."

"That's because it is! " Dave states and then looking at Regan says." What do you mean thinks he's funny and he's not?"

Stevie chuckles and says." Sorry Dave but Regan's right."

Rose laughs and says. "Yeah and your jokes are worse than my Pops."

Even Michelle laughs and says. "They couldn't possibly be worse than Dad's jokes."

Stevie's smile disappears but no one notices.

Rose laughs and looking at Michelle says. "Yes worse than Pops."

...

Standing Stevie asks. "Anyone want more coffee?"

Several say yes and Stevie moves out into the kitchen.

Regan follows.

"Are you alright Stevie?" Regan asks.

Stevie replies." Yeah sure I am."

"Stevie..." Regan pushes.

"Just hearing them talk about my Father..."Stevie begins anger rises in her words.

Regan diffuses the situation by saying." I wondered why you weren't excited about us moving back."

Stevie's face softens and she smiles and hugs her friend and offers. "Oh Regan I'm sorry I'm thrilled you're coming back."

Regan laughs and says. "Well you've got a funny way of showing it!"

Stevie laughs too and asks. "When will you be back?"

"End of the month."Regan answers.

Sincerely Stevie offers." It will be so good to have you around again Regan."

"Come on let's get back in there.' Regan urges.

...

Late in the afternoon Bryce and Liz have taken the boys for a walk and Stevie, Alex, Tom, Michelle and Rose are talking about where they go from here.

"I've downloaded information about my old school for you to have a look at Michelle and I've spoken to the school and they've got your address to send a duplicate of all Rose's information. I thought it would be easier if we both received the information so we're on the same page." Alex explains.

Rose is really excited looking at the entire curriculum and excitedly says." Oh Wow they have agricultural studies and an equestrian team!"

Stevie smiles but cautions. "Rose because Alex went there we can enrol you straight away but I want you to think about this seriously. You'll be leaving all of your friends from your old school."

Rose says. "My best friends live in our street and we aren't all at the same school now anyway."

Stevie nods.

...

Alex remarks. "They're really strict Rose with everything."

Rose looks at him and says. "I'm a good student Alex."

" It's not just that Rose you have to have the correct uniform at all times and if you want to play netball or tennis you have to play for the school they want you lock, stock and barrel."Alex explains.

Rose shrugs her shoulders and says. "That's ok with me and hopefully I can do horse riding too."

He nods and smiling at her says. "Go and have a look at the website Rose and grab the email address for the teacher who organizes that and I'll email them."

She rises and runs into the office.

...

Tom smiles and says. "She's so excited about this new school. She's smart! Really smart this will open up so many doors for her."

"Yeah it's a good school. Never did me any harm.' Alex offers.

"Yes but what damage did you do to the school?" Stevie quips.

He laughs and says. "Steady on! What were you like at school?"

Cheekily Stevie replies. "I was really smart but thought I was too cool for school."

"You used to drive Dad crazy because you wouldn't work hard."Michelle says.

Stevie tone changes Alex notices Michelle doesn't. "I had to be cool how else would I fit in when he was on Staff. No one wants to come to your house when your Father's a teacher."

"My friends did!" Michelle states.

"Yeah but you were a goody, goody." Stevie retorts.

...

Sensing an argument Tom changes the conversations direction and asks. "So will we drive Rose up here for school holidays or will you come and get her?"

Alex responds." No mate we always flew home, otherwise she'll spend two days travelling here and back."

Rose has rejoined them with the email address just as Michelle says. "What about at Christmas time?"

Stevie states. "Well I guess if Rose chooses to be here for the entire Christmas break then she'll have it here with us."

...

Michelle pushes. "We have Christmas traditions Stevie things we do every year."

'Well I wouldn't know about that Michelle now would I?" Stevie replies holding her temper in check.

"Why don't you and Alex and the boys come down and spend Christmas with us." Tom asks innocently.

Alex tries to steer away from the conversation with. "It's tricky for us at that time of the year Tom because of hay carting and harvesting."

...

"Well we could come here then.' Michelle offers.

"Who are we?" Stevie questions.

Rose tries to interrupt with. "Let's just wait and see what happens hey?"

"Tom, Mum and Dad and I!" Michelle states.

Stevie stands and says. "Don't you ever bring them here Michelle, do you hear me never!"

...

"Isn't it time you let this go Stevie?" Michelle pushes.

"Let it go! You have to be joking Michelle, they threw me out! I was fifteen and scared silly! I had no one. I don't hold grudges Michelle ask anyone I know but I will hold this one until the day I die. I will never set foot in their house and they sure as hell will never set foot in mine." Stevie yells and storms off.

Rose yells at Michelle. "That was mean, nasty and cruel. What sort of a person are you?'

"Don't you speak to me like that young lady?" Michelle growls stiffly.

"Well don't behave like a bitch and stop making me choose between you. Stevie is trying to let me decide what I do so if you want to see me? Leave her alone. " Rose yells and runs after her Mother.

...

"Well done Michelle.' Tom grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle growls spinning to face him.

"Surely you can't be that stupid Michelle." Alex growls.

"Don't call me stupid." She retorts.

...

"How old were you when you left home Michelle?" Alex asks.

"Twenty." She replies.

"What when you got married?"

"Yes."

"So you left the safety of your parents for the safety of your husband?'Alex pushes.

"Yes.'

"She was five years younger, pregnant and alone. I don't blame her for feeling the way she does."Alex states.

"I can't see why she won't share Rose at Christmas with Mum and Dad." Michelle pushes.

"Your parents have seen Stevie's daughter more than she has and they've watched her grow up. Stevie hasn't had that luxury and they're the ones responsible for that. Quite frankly I don't want to know them either because I can't understand how they could throw a little girl who was in trouble out onto the street like that. I'd never tell her that though because one day she may change her mind about them but until that day I stand by her decision." Alex responds.

Michelle shakes her head and says. "She's just being immature as always."

"Stevie's actually talked Rose in to not wiping you completely Michelle did you know that. Rose wanted to live here full time and Stevie talked her out of that because of the gap it would leave in your lives. She could have pushed you out of the picture like that." Alex says clicking his fingers.

Michelle looks shocked.

Alex stands and says angrily. "So I'd pull my head in real quick if I was you or you'll lose both of them."

Half way across the room he stops and turns back and says. "My wife is pregnant and I'm sure all of this fighting and stress can't be good for the baby. I'm sorry to say this but if you upset her one more time I will ask you to leave."

Tom smiles at him and says. "Don't worry Alex if she starts again I'll gaffer tape her mouth and fireman's carry here out of here."

Alex grins and quips. "I'd like to see that Tom."

...

Rose finds Stevie outside watching the cattle.

"Stevie are you ok?" Rose asks.

Shaking her head but not turning around Stevie replies. "Not really Rose but I'll be alright. I'd like you to let me have a bit of space if that's ok?"

"If you're sure." Rose says.

"I'm not angry with you Rose ok. I'm angry with myself because I bought into that. I'll come and talk to you later when I feel calmer ok?"Stevie say her voice controlled.

Rose backs away and runs back towards the house.

...

Alex ambles across the yard having a fair idea where Stevie will be.

Stopping he watches as Rose moves off in a different direction.

He inhales deeply and with purpose strides towards his wife.

...

She hears him approach from behind.

Sliding his arms around her he holds her.

Neither speaks.

Turning to face him, she slides her arms around his waist, he rewraps her in his arms.

She cries.

...


	62. Chapter 62

With papers spread out across the table Regan explains about their missing sister.

"Definitely our sister and definitely the eldest." Regan tells Tess and Grace.

"I don't understand why Dad gave her away though and why didn't they get her back?" Grace asks.

"Now that's where I'm a bit stumped." Regan offers.

...

"So the woman from the Polo match is your sister or not?" Tess asks.

"Yes she is. Well as far as I can tell without a DNA test." Regan responds.

"Have you told her? And what about Jazz?" Grace inquires.

"No to both I want to find out why Mum and Dad didn't want to get her back first. If we're going to tell her we need to have all the answers otherwise she might cast us aside and not want to know about us. Maybe there's a reason we shouldn't say anything because we could inflict a lot of pain for her." Regan replies.

"Any ideas as to why they didn't?'Tess asks.

Regan nods and answers. "The only thing I can think of is Mum had post natal depression quite severely and it steadily got worse. I think he thought she was insane or on her way there. Back then they didn't really know about this sort of thing and he wasn't the kindest or most understanding of men."

Tess looks horrified and says. "Oh Regan if that's true that's horrible."

Regan looks sad and says. "Yes it's not a pretty picture is it?"

"She seemed really nice when we met her though." Grace offers.

"Yes but she didn't know you were her sister then did she?" Tess offers.

...

"How on earth will you find that out?"Grace asks.

"Well I thought we could go and have a chat to Mum and some of her relatives. Someone must know something?'Regan replies.

"I think maybe the other piece of the puzzle is with Marcie."Tess offers.

Regan looks at her and asks. "Do you think I should approach her with what I know?'

"Yeah maybe. She must know something or at the very least her adoptive Mother might!" Tess states.

"Tess might be right Regan we're not going to get much out of Mum." Grace agrees.

"Ok we need to work out how we're going to do this then." Regan states.

"A letter. Write a letter explaining that we're looking for our sister and ask if she could help us in our search."Grace offers.

"Yes that's a great idea , that way if she is curious she can contact you." Tess agrees.

"Ok I'll grab a pen and paper and we'll draft a letter."Regan says.

...

"Who are you?' Rose asks.

"I could say the same to you." Tom replies as he continues to feed the horses.

"Rose."

"Tom"

"I'm visiting my family." Rose offers.

"I work here." Tom tells her.

"I can see that." Rose quips.

"Oh she's quick." Tom replies.

...

"I haven't seen you around here before." Rose comments.

"I've only been on The Station for a little while; I used to work on Kilarney." Tom offers.

"Oh you've come through the program.' Rose states.

She notices his body language changes and she offers. "Sorry I didn't mean anything by that."

"It didn't bother me." He says dismissively.

"Yes it did." She replies.

...

"Isn't it time you got back to your family."Tom urges trying to get rid of her.

She looks uncomfortable and he notices.

"Tom!" Riley calls.

"Out the back Riley." Tom calls.

Riley walks around the corner.

...

"Hey Rose."

"Hi Riley."

" What are you doing out here?" Riley asks.

"Michelle and Stevie had a fight." Rose offers.

...

Tom listens intently.

"So it's not going too well?" Riley asks.

She looks sad when she replies. "No it's not but I guess it'll take time."

"Hang in there Rose." Riley encourages.

She nods and says. "Yeah I better go before they send out a search party for me."

"Would you like to go for a ride? Still got an hour or so of daylight."Riley asks.

"No I better get back and referee." Rose quips.

Riley laughs and says. "Yeah good luck with that."

Rose smiles and saying goodbye to Tom and Riley walks back up to the house.

...

"Who is she? Tom asks.

"Stevie's daughter." Riley replies glancing up to watch her walk away.

"I thought Stevie only had three little boys?" Tom asks.

"Yes so did Rose."Riley replies.

"I don't understand." Tom states.

...

Riley looks at Tom and wonders if he should tell him and decides he will. "Stevie's sister Michelle reared Rose as her own. Stevie was only fifteen when she had her. They've only just told Rose."

Tom looks towards the house and sees Rose walking up the steps.

"Poor little bugger." He says shaking his head.

Riley nods and says. "Everyone has a story Tom."

"Yeah I guess they do. She's nice." Tom says.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Riley replies.

Tom nods.

...

Bryce and Liz have taken the boys upstairs for their baths.

Stevie and Alex are back inside and Stevie heads up to help with the boys.

Alex follows a short time later after he makes sure Michelle and Tom are comfortable.

Walking back inside Rose chats to Joyce for a little while.

Joyce is aware of most of what has happened as it's hard to miss it.

...

"How are you Rose?" Joyce asks.

"I'm ok I guess."Rose replies then asks. "Is Mum...Stevie back inside yet?'

"Yes she and Alex came in about ten minutes ago."Joyce replies.

"Was she ok?" Rose enquires.

Smiling Joyce replies. "She looked tired."

Rose nods.

"They've gone upstairs to bath the boys." Joyce explains.

...

Later in the evening Rose volunteers to read a bedtime story to Alexander, Cooper and Blake.

She just needs to get away from Michelle and the tension she is causing.

Stevie feels exactly the same and excuses herself early feigning a headache and retires upstairs to bed.

She feels guilty leaving Alex to deal with Michelle but she just can't take any more.

...

Checking on the boys she kisses each of them.

Opening her bedroom door she exclaims. "Rose you frightened the daylights out of me!"

Grinning Rose says. "Sorry but I had to get away and I figured your room would be the last place Michelle would look but I did bring snacks!"

Stevie closes the door and walks over and sits on the bed. "Right get over here what did you bring?"

...

Rose stands from the chair she was sitting on and plonks down on the bed saying.

"I've got chips, chocolates, some of Joyce's biscuits and lemonade. Oh and some gummy bears."

"I love gummy bears and anything chocolate." Stevie states.

They giggle and divide the goodies between them.

...

As the lights shine down the driveway of Wilgul.

Grace sighs and says. "Home finally I'm exhausted. Can we stay home tomorrow and do nothing?"

"Yeah I think we deserve a day off." Marcus agrees as he pulls the car to a halt.

Grace yawns and says. "That was a great night wasn't it?"

Marcus replies softly as he undoes Henry's seatbelt and gently lifts the sleeping boy into his arms. "Yeah it was. I really like Dave he's a funny bugger isn't he and Regan's really nice too."

Grace grabs the nappy bag and walks ahead of Marcus unlocking the door.

...

On Drover's Nick, Tess, Regan and Dave are only just calling it a night.

"So where will you live?" Tess asks.

"There's a house that comes with the practice so we'll live there." Dave replies.

"In town?" Nick asks.

Dave nods.

"Do you really want to live in town?" Tess asks.

"Well there's nowhere else. Wilguls taken, Kilarney's out." Dave replies.

"What about the cottage? "Nick asks.

"Terry and Meg are in that."Regan offers.

"No they only came home to help Tess with the baby. They're back off on their holiday next week." Nick tells them.

"It's all yours if you want it." Tess states.

"We'll take it!" Regan exclaims.

Dave laughs and says. "I think that's a yes."

...

Alex moves upstairs after bidding everyone else goodnight.

As he places his hand on the door knob he hears giggling as he opens the door he grins and says. "What in the hell is going on here."

Stevie and Rose have eaten a lot of their junk food and have magazines strewn across the bed.

Both are lying on their stomaches Rose is asking questions from a quiz and Stevie is answering.

They both look very happy and very relaxed.

...

Rose moves to sit up and says. "I'll get going.'

Alex smiles and says. "No stay there you both look comfy. I'll sleep in one of the other bedrooms."

Rose stands and says. "Don't do that I'm tired now anyway."

"Ya sure I don't mind if ya's have a slumber party."He offers.

Rose shakes her head and says. "No, truly. I'm tired I'll see you both in the morning."

She hugs Stevie and then as she walks passed Alex he quips. "What she gets a hug goodnight and I don't!"

Rose hugs him and says. "Night Alex."

"Yeah, sweet dreams Rose." He replies.

...

Climbing into bed he sighs heavily.

"Alex are you alright?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah I'm just drained Stevie really drained." He replies.

"Michelle." She offers.

"Yes she's hard work isn't she?"

"Yes she is. I'm sorry Alex I really didn't have a headache but I just had to get away from her." Stevie confides.

...

He slides his hand under her neck and pulls her into him kissing the top of her head and says. "That's ok. As soon as I opened the door and saw your face I knew you felt better all the tension had gone."

She snuggles into him and says. "Rose and I had the best fun tonight Alex."

"I think she needed that too Stevie." He responds.

"I think you're right I opened the door and she was sitting on the chair. She said she figured Michelle wouldn't look for her in here." Stevie offers.

...

"Do you think she'll be alright going back with Michelle?' Alex asks.

"We spoke about that Alex and if Michelle puts too much pressure on her she'll become a boarder at the school." Stevie reveals.

"Wow that's a big step for her." He exclaims.

"It also gives her leverage. If Michelle starts on her she can use that, and I'm hoping it will be enough for her to back off."Stevie explains.

...

He reaches over and flicks the light off.

In the darkness he quips. 'So you don't have a headache?"

"No I don't but you're exhausted."She giggles.

"No I said I was drained not tired, come here." He whispers.

"Alex?' Stevie calls softly.

"Hmmm. what?" He replies distracted.

...

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you do."

"I haven't done anything yet." He quips.

She laughs and says. "I meant for supporting me and helping me get through this."

He chuckles and says. "Stop talking Stevie and show me how much you appreciate me."

She kisses him lustfully and he quips "Now I'm hearin' ya."

...


	63. Chapter 63

With the arrival of the new day brings a new start.

Michelle and Tom have left with Rose bundled up in the back seat surrounded by magazines, snacks and all the information on her new school.

Alex and Stevie have promised they'll come down in a couple of weeks and see how she's settling in.

Stevie has pulled Michelle aside and warned her that if she pressures Rose to much she has the option to become a full time boarder which would mean Michelle would only get to visit her now and again.

Michelle feels uncomfortable with that fact but as Tom advises if she hadn't pushed Stevie then she wouldn't have implemented that as it wouldn't have been needed.

She has no one to blame but herself.

Michelle wonders what her parents will have to say.

Stevie has also spoken to Rose and expressed her concern that Rose not use this unless absolutely necessary.

Stevie doesn't want Rose to use the boarding school as a weapon against Michelle, understanding what a hot headed teenager can do if pushed.

...

Bryce and Liz sit for an hour with Stevie, Alex and the boys after Michelle, Tom and Rose leave.

Stevie thanks them both for staying around to support her and Alex.

Later when they're leaving Liz hugs Stevie tightly and says softly. "You handled that very well. Congratulations on the new daughter."

Stevie chuckles and replies. "Thanks for everything Liz"

"You're very welcome. When is she back?" Liz inquires.

"Around six weeks."Stevie answers.

...

Over on Drover's Run Dave has loaded the car and is waiting for Regan and the baby to arrive.

"Well Dave I'm actually looking forward to you coming back into the district." Nick offers holding out his hand.

Dave laughs and says. "Thanks Nick I'm looking forward to it myself."

"I was just thinking we might get the painters in and give the cottage a bit of a spruce up before you arrive back." Nick offers.

Dave offers. "We'll just be glad for a roof over our heads."

Nick nods deciding to speak with Alex and Stevie later.

...

Tess and Regan wander out to the boys and the car.

As Dave buckles Hannah in, Tess hugs her cousin and says. "Safe travels and let me know how you get on with Marcie."

Regan nods and offers. "I think we wrote a great letter Tess."

Tess nods and replies. "Yes I think so too. No pressure just curiosity. Hopefully she'll reply quickly and not leave us all hanging."

Regan states. "I'll ring Jazz when I get home and let her know what's going on."

"So you're heading back over to The Station?" Tess asks.

Regan nods and replies. "Yes Alex has a couple of jobs for Dave."

...

Riley, Tom, Alex, Stevie and two of the workers are bringing one of the herds for drenching and delousing.

Stevie is riding with Tom and he asks. "Where's Rose today?"

Stevie's head flicks around to face him and she asks. "How do you know Rose?"

Stevie notices he looks startled by her reaction as he replies. "I met her yesterday when she was wandering around."

"Oh.' She says.

"She seems like a nice kid.' Tom offers deciding to leave it at that.

...

"Yeah she is."Stevie replies.

Tom nods and looks ahead of him but says nothing.

"She's my daughter Tom." Stevie offers.

"You don't look old enough to have a kid her age." He muses.

He's slightly relieved when she laughs and says. "Thanks Tom."

"Get up there ya! Ya! Ya!" Stevie calls to the mob.

...

"Rose has gone back to the city with my sister." She explains.

"Michelle." Tom acknowledges.

Stevie looks at him and replies. "Yeah."

He nods and offers. " I heard Rose telling Riley you and Michelle were fighting and she was going back to referee."

Stevie laughs and quips. "That would be like trying to hold back the tide."

"You're not close?" He asks.

"Michelle is a manipulative, self centred bitch when it comes to me. She's my sister and I love her but I don't like her and I really don't like spending time with her." Stevie grumbles.

Tom laughs and says. "Families are great aren't they?"

She looks at him and says. "Friends are the family we make for ourselves."

...

"I don't have many of those either." Tom states.

Shaking her head she replies. "You don't have to have a lot of them Tom. Just make sure they're really good friends."

He sounds sad when he confesses. "My best friend was killed in a car accident when I was twelve."

"I lost one of my best friends to a car accident too." She says softly.

"I'm sorry." He offers.

"Claire McLeod was Tess's older sister and Alex's girlfriend."Stevie explains.

"Your Alex?"

"Yeah my Alex."

"Oh."Tom murmurs.

...

She smiles at him and says. "It's Ok Tom we talk about Claire all the time. I met Alex through Claire when we rode the circuit."

"Circuit?" Tom queries.

"Rodeo." She states simply.

"You were a rodeo rider?" He states

She grins at him and says. "Claire, Grace, Alex and I all road the circuit."

"Really?" He questions.

She nods. "Next time you're at the house walk into the family room all the trophies are there."

"All the trophies?" He quips.

"Yeah Alex won heaps too." She muses.

...

Regan and Dave pull up near the yards and as Hannah is asleep they open the car windows and get out to watch the mob moving across the paddock and into the yards.

Stevie leaves the men as there's more than enough of them to push the mob into the yards and walks over to Dave and Regan.

"Hello! You two just can't stay away can you?' Stevie teases.

"Dave wanted to come back because Alex said he had some jobs for him."Regan offers.

...

"Brewer just in time to help." Alex yells.

"Ease up big fella I just got here!" Dave yells back.

Alex ties his horse up and walks around to them and stands chatting for awhile.

Stevie tells Regan she'll just unsaddle her horse and they'll go up to the house.

"Dave will take the horse Stevie you just go with Regan." Alex offers.

Stevie grins and says. "Alex he's not on our payroll so don't order him around!"

"We have secret men's business to attend to Stevie and I want you to nick off ok?"Alex pushes.

...

"Last night you want me and today you don't! Fine!" She states pretending to be annoyed as she turns to walk away.

Grabbing her he twirls her into his arms and grinning at her says. "I always want you it's just sometimes I need to control myself so I can get some work done."

Regan and Dave laugh as Stevie's face turns ten shades of red and Alex teases. "Stevie you're blushing."

She buries her head in his chest and laughs offering the excuse. "Must be pregnancy hormones."

"Stevie." He says.

Looking up at him she smiles her face still pink.

He kisses her softly at first but he gets a little carried away and the kiss builds in intensity.

Sliding his arms around her, he hugs her tightly.

...

"I'll leave you to it big fella?" Dave quips.

Stevie pushes back and says. "Alex! Dave's talking to you."

Without taking his eyes off Stevie, Alex says. "What did you want Dave?'

Regan grins and says. "You had some work for him."

Stevie pushes back a little more and says. "Hurry up and do your work Alex!"

He looks at Dave and says. "Come on Brewer we're wasting time let's get to work."

...

The men walk off in one direction the girls in the other.

Regan unbuckles Hannah from her car seat and they continue onto the house.

Alex looks to see where they are and asks. "Did you get it Brewer?"

Dave smiles at his friend and says. "Yes I did."

Alex laughs and says. "She is going to love it."

Dave nods and smiling replies. "Yeah she is."

...

"Is he like that all the time Stevie?" Regan asks.

Stevie laughs and replies. "Yes."

Changing subjects Stevie asks. 'What did the girls think about Marcie?"

"We drafted a letter to send to her." Regan replies.

Stevie smiles

"Everything go ok with Rose?"Regan asks.

"Couldn't be better Regan." Stevie offers.

"I'm so happy for you Stevie." Regan offers.

Stevie smiles and says. "Come on I'll make you a cuppa and we'll have a nice long chat. John and Joyce have taken the boys to town so everything is peaceful for a few hours."

"I've missed you Stevie."

"I've missed you too Regan."

"Shame your pregnant we could have had some cocktails." Regan offers.

"That's why I'm pregnant Regan I'm trying to avoid your bloody cocktails." Stevie teases.

Regan laughs.

The two friends continue on inside.

...


	64. Chapter 64

After a long tiring day working on the farm Alex and Stevie talk Regan and Dave into staying one more night.

With everyone else gone they can sit and relax with their friends.

Settling the children into their beds Stevie walks into her room to grab a wrap as she's feeling a little chilly.

She's about to close the door on her way back downstairs when she notices a small parcel on her bedside table.

Picking up the parcel she reads the card...

_**To be a mother takes love, courage, patience, wisdom, and a sense of humour!**_

_**You have all of these things and more. **_

_**Love Alex xx**_

_**...**_

Opening the parcel she finds a sterling silver chain with five small charms attached and five small precious stones two of which are the same.

Smiling she realizes they are her own and her children's birthstones.

It's not a traditional piece of jewellery and she loves it instantly because it's so distinctive and so her.

Choosing not to put it on she holds it safely in her hand and joins the others downstairs.

...

Alex has the fire going and Dave is sitting on the floor and Regan is leaning back on one of the couches glass of wine in hand.

"Where'd you get too?" Alex asks.

"I grabbed a wrap because I was cold."She replies.

"Come over here I'll warm you up. " Alex quips.

...

"Settle big fella we're still here." Dave cautions.

Alex laughs and says. "Relax mate she always sits here with me."

Stevie sits down and Alex wraps her up as he usually does.

Leaning over he grabs a small glass of wine he'd poured for her.

...

"Hang on." She asks.

Holding up the necklace she asks. "Would you fasten this for me please?"

"You found it!"

"Wasn't I supposed too?"

"Yeah of course you were that's why I put it there. So you like it?" He asks as he takes it from her and places it around her neck.

"I love it. So the stones are our birthstones and the charms are?" She questions.

"The symbols for love, courage, patience, wisdom, and humour!" He offers.

...

Regan rises and moves over and says. "Oh Stevie that's beautiful."

"It's me isn't it?" Stevie replies.

Regan nods and says. "Yep sure is."

"It's handmade Stevie and a one of a kind like you."Alex offers.

Regan moves back to her seat.

Stevie gives Alex a kiss and says. "Thank you."

As she turns back to face Regan and Dave, Alex hugs her.

...

Dave tells them about the offer to stay on Drover's and both Stevie and Alex are rapt.

They talk about the babies, Rose, Patrick and Marcie.

Sometime late in the evening the conversation swings around to Harry and the changes they've all seen in him.

"Nothing short of a miracle." Dave offers.

Alex shakes his head and says. "Mate I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Dave nods his head and grinning gestures to Stevie.

...

Alex bends to look at her and she's asleep.

"Nice to see you're still riveting company Brewer." Alex comments.

"Me? You've obviously lost your touch mate if she's fallen asleep on ya." Dave retorts.

Alex nuzzles into her neck and says. "Stevie wake up."

She inhales and says. "Again already?"

Her eyes fly open and her face reddens when Alex, Regan and Dave all laugh.

...

"I think it's time I went to bed."Stevie offers looking embarrassed

"I think you might be right." Regan teases.

Stevie grins at her.

"Yep me too I'm exhausted." Dave comments.

Regan stands and says. "I'm with you time to sleep see you in the morning."

...

Standing Stevie stretches and yawns.

Alex rises and hugging her says. "I'll just lock the doors wanna wait for me?"

She nods and busies herself with tidying cushions and carrying out and rinsing the glasses.

Alex joins her and they make their way upstairs.

As the phone rings on the landing Alex answers it quickly and in hushed tones says. "Alexander Station...Alex Ryan speaking...Hello! What are you doing ringing this late at night?" Grinning he listens and then says. "Yeah I will you too ...I'll put her on."

He mouths Rose to Stevie's puzzled expression.

"Hello shouldn't you be asleep by now? Yeah we're just on our way...Regan, Dave and Hannah stayed the night ...yes it was..." Stevie says then listens before answering. "Yes definitely I can't wait either. Ok you too. I love you too...Night..."

Alex smiles at her as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"She rang to say goodnight and that she's looking forward to us coming to visit her."Stevie says softly.

...

Life settles back into an even roll and nothing out of the ordinary happens on the farms.

Rose has settled into her new school and loves everything about it.

She's made new friends quickly and is challenged by the curriculum and attacks it head on.

Her teachers are impressed with her ability to adapt so quickly and her steely determination to succeed.

Whilst chatting to her homeroom teacher Rose had commented. "My parents are paying a lot of money for me to be here so I have to make sure they get their monies worth."

Mrs Dalby had smiled at the comment and wished more children had the same attitude.

...

Alex parks the car and looking over at Stevie asks. "Are you ok?"

Smiling at him she says. "No but let's do this anyway."

Leaning over he kisses her briefly and offers. "It's just a school Stevie and we're just here to visit Rose."

The prestigious building in front of them looks large and intimidating.

...

Still looking at her he says. "It's just a building Stevie." As if he was reading her mind.

She laughs and says. "This is so not you Alex! Way to posh."

He grins at her, then looking back at the school says. "I was a kid Stevie I didn't even look at that. I was more interested in the agriculture and the automotive departments when I was here. Didn't even realize what a beautiful building this is.'

"I'm sure that wasn't the only thing you were looking at?" She teases.

Grinning he quips. "You're not implying I was looking at girls Stevie?"

She laughs and reaches for the door.

...

Climbing from the car she states. "Maybe we should have brought the boys to see her too Alex."

" No Stevie it's all about her today and anyway we can pick her up at the end of the day , maybe take her out for an ice cream or something then drop her back to Michelle and Tom." He replies.

"Well hang on and we'll ring Michelle first to see if it's ok? Then we can ask Rose." Stevie suggests.

"Let me ring her because you'll just antagonize each other."Alex replies.

...

Stevie hands him the phone.

"Hello Michelle! Its Alex Ryan how are you? ...Yeah that's great, yes we're all in good health thanks...Yes ok, I will. Listen Michelle we just thought we'd give you a ring to let you know we're at the school and just going to have a look around and say G'Day to Rose... yes that's right.. Listen we're staying in Adelaide for the night and thought it might be fun to take Rose out to dinner at a nice restaurant and wondered if you'd mind if we picked her up after school and dropped her back to your place around eight thirty. No that's ok we'll take her shopping and buy her something pretty to wear. No not a problem...Wonderful thank you Michelle alright we'll see you around eight thirty, nine Bye."

Stevie laughs and quips "Oh you are smooooth Ryan."

Grinning he questions. "What?"

"We can have her to ourselves. I can take her shopping and then I get to have you and my four beautiful children all together for a meal." She says.

Smiling he tucks her under his arm and says. "Come on Mrs Ryan let's go and see our girl."

...

Tess has returned to Drover's Run after doing the supply run and as Claire is awake and beginning to grizzle.

Quickly Tess unloads all of the fridge and freezer goods and by then Claire is well and truly ready to be fed.

Nick will be back soon with Logan and then they're heading over to Wilgul to help Grace and Marcus.

Lifting her little girl from the capsule Tess hears a car but doesn't look up because she assumes its Nick and Logan.

A car door closes and a women's voice calls. "Hello!"

...

Tess turns to see a blonde woman with a big smile.

"Hello." Tess offers then asks. "Can I help you?"

Stepping closer the women replies. "Well I hope so I'm looking for Jack McLeod."

Another car rolls down the drive way and Tess notes it's Harry.

She's surprised by the emotion she feels at having to tell a stranger her father is dead and has been for some years.

Tess waits to deal with Harry first and then she'll quietly tell this woman about Jack.

...

Climbing from his car Harry walks slowly towards them.

Tess is stunned by what happens next.

Harry's face lights up and he gushes. "Magpie! Oh my god you're a sight for sore eyes and still as beautiful as always."

The woman rushes to him and he holds out his arms and hugs her affectionately.

"Harry Ryan you're bald what happened to that gorgeous mop of hair you had!" She offers.

Still holding her he laughs and says. "It drifted away like my youth. Oh Magpie I've missed you."

They move apart a little and look at each other carefully.

"I thought about you all the time Harry. How are Liz and the boys?"She asks.

"We're divorced Magpie and the boys are married with families of their own now."He replies.

...

Claire's grizzle becomes I've had enough of waiting cry into an I want my lunch now kinda cry.

Tess says. "I need to feed the baby would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Walking inside Magpie whispers. "Harry Can you tell me who this girl is?'

"Tess! Haven't you met Magpie yet?'Harry asks.

"No she only just pulled in when you did." Tess replies.

Harry smiles and says. "Tess Ryan I'd like you to meet Margaret Rose McLeod."

...

Alex and Stevie have been to the office and are waiting to meet the Principal.

As soon as he heard the principal's name he realized he'd been his English teacher when he was a student here.

Alex wonders if John Dallow remembers him.

He doesn't have to wait long.

"You haven't changed much Alex just filled out a bit more."John offers shaking Alex's hand.

He smiles back and says. "I wondered if you'd remember me."

John Dallow laughs and says. "Some students pass through six years here and don't even make a ripple you weren't one of those students."

Stevie laughs.

...

Alex grins at her and looking back at John says. "This is my wife Stevie. Stevie this is John Dallow."

Shaking her hand he grins and asks. "You laughed at my comment Stevie .Why is that?"

"I met Alex when he wasn't long out of high school so I know what he was like."She quips.

"And yet you married him anyway!" John states winking at her.

Stevie picks up on his sense of humour and nodding her head says. "Yes I did, I have no idea what I was thinking."

John Dallow throws his head back and laughs loudly.

Alex grins and says. "Ease up Cowgirl you're supposed to be on my side."

...

They sit and chat to him for over half an hour and John asks after Nick and Kilarney.

Alex is amazed he remembers Nick let alone Kilarney.

John explains that as they have a lot of boarders they tend to know where properties are.

He proceeds to tell them about Rose, she has settled in beautifully and it's like she's always been here.

All reports from her teachers are that she's an excellent student and in subjects where she is behind she's instigated extra work.

He then asks about Rose and the fact that her surname is Hall Smith and not Ryan

John is aware she lives with her aunt and uncle rather than board and that their name is Smith.

...

Stevie and Alex discussed what they would tell him on their way down.

John is sympathetic to what they are dealing with and grateful they have enlightened him.

"Thank you for that information and if you don't mind I'll pass that onto Rose's homeroom teacher and her year level co-ordinator. If she is upset or if there is a problem we'll know where to start.' John explains.

"Oh you'll know if she's upset John, she's like her Mother you can't miss it." Alex teases glancing at Stevie.

She glares at him.

John laughs and says. "Yes I see that."

Stevie looks at John but flicks Alex.

...

John answers his phone. "Wonderful send her in."

They hear a confidant knock and the door opens.

Rose enters.

John watches for the reaction of all parties like he always does.

Stevie and Alex both stand.

Rose smiles broadly and moves swiftly into her Mother's open arms.

"Oh Rose it so good to see you." Stevie says kisses her daughters face.

Rose smiles and replies. "I've missed you. Where are the boys?"

"They are with Grandma and Granddad." Alex responds.

...

They hug for a time and then Rose looks back at Alex.

"I hope you've got one of those for me."He quips.

Grinning she accepts his hug.

He holds her hands and says. "Let me have a look at you, very nice Rose you look great."

She laughs and says. "I've never had to wear the whole shirt, tie and blazer before but I really like it."

...

With a serious look on his face he says. "I don't know if I'd like to be seen in public with you dressed like that though."

John raises his eyebrows.

Rose's smile drops until she looks at Stevie.

"We've spoken to Michelle and we'll pick you up after school for some shopping and Alex has booked a restaurant for all of us."Stevie explains.

Rose looks up at Alex and says. "Just the six of us?"

Grinning he nods.

She hugs into him.

...

Nick walks into the kitchen with Logan asleep on his shoulder.

He surveys the scene quickly and assumes Harry has a girlfriend.

"Hi Dad." Nick says.

Harry replies a greeting and introduces Margaret to him.

Nick takes a good hard look at her while being introduced and sees the McLeod eyes and spirit in her.

He worries about Tess and how she's dealing with this.

She looks ok but that doesn't mean anything.

He needs to get her alone.

Tess meets him half way and he kisses her and says. "He conked out half way down the drive I tried to keep him awake."

She smiles and says. "Just bring him in here Nick we'll lay him on the couch."

...

Tess excuses herself and Nick.

Gently laying the boy on the couch Nick whispers. "What in the hell?'

Tess grins and says. "I know just like that out of the blue here she is my Aunt. Watch Harry with her they seem very familiar considering they haven't seen each other in over twenty years."

Nick looks surprised and says. "What more than friends?"

Tess nods and says. "Oh yeah something went on between them Nick I'd bet on it."

...


	65. Chapter 65

Around seven o'clock in the evening Alex and Stevie arrive at the restaurant Alex booked earlier with all four children on board.

Walking to the door Alex holds it open and Stevie and Rose walk through each carrying a twin.

Alexander wanders through behind them and Alex brings up the rear.

"Oh Wow this place is amazing. I've never been in a restaurant like this before." Rose whispers to her Mother.

Alex walks in front of them to speak to the maitre d'.

"Alex wanted to take you somewhere special. He's more a hamburger with the lot sort of person himself but this will be nice for all of us Rose. Our first meal together as a family." Stevie replies softly.

...

Rose looks down as Alexander takes her hand.

Smiling at him she looks with new eyes.

Rose has three little brother's and either a little sister or brother on the way.

A few weeks ago she thought she was an only child and now she's one of four.

She always thought she had a great life but now she feels something so profound about herself and who she is, a completeness and internal comfort that until recently she didn't know was even missing.

"Can I sit next to you Rosie?" Alexander asks.

"I'd really like it if you did." She replies and feels an unknown happiness when she sees the smile that beams across his young face.

...

"Daddy I'm sitting with Rosie." Alexander tells Alex excitedly.

Alex grins and teases. "Well who am I going to sit next too"

"You can sit with Mummy." He replies.

Stevie grins and says."Yeah Daddy you can sit with me.'

With directions from the Maître'd the waitress shows the Ryan's to their table Alex takes Blake from Rose's arms and says. "Ok let's have some tucker I'm starving."

...

Tess and Nick had sat with Harry and Margaret for over an hour .

Tess was touched by the great sadness she could see in Margaret when they explained that Jack and Claire had passed some years before.

Tess and Nick excused themselves as they had to leave to go and help Grace and Marcus on Wilgul.

Harry offered to show Margaret around the district and drop her back onto the farm later that night as Tess has invited her to stay hoping to unravel more of the mystery.

Immediately after Harry and Margaret left, Tess had rung Meg and pumped her for information.

Meg had been evasive at first and then after much pushing on Tess's behalf ascertained that Margaret was only seventeen when she had left under a cloud and that Jack had demanded that no one mention her in his presence ever again.

Tess had asked if Claire had known about her.

Meg had replied Claire was a baby when Margaret had last been on Drover's Run so with Jack's silence Claire wouldn't have remembered that Jack had a sister.

...

Tess is fascinated by the return of her Aunt but also wary.

Why now?

Until recently Tess had never heard of her.

Meg never said anything and neither had anyone else.

Why hadn't she shown up sooner? And where had she been for all these years.

...

Alex pulls the car up at the front of Michelle and Tom's.

Three little boys are asleep in the back seat.

Rose says. "Nan and Pop are here."

Alex notices Stevie's rigid posture.

"I'll walk you in Rose if that's ok?" Alex states.

Rose acknowledges Stevie's discomfort with.

"Yeah that's fine with me so long as I get a descent hug off Mum."

Smiling Stevie opens her door and clambers out to hug her daughter.

"I had the best day." Rose offers.

Smiling Stevie says. "Yes me too Rose."

"I love you Mum."

"I love you too." Stevie replies.

"Can you tell the boys I said goodbye and tell Alexander that we're going for a ride when I come home for holidays." Rose asks.

Stevie hugs her touched by her reference of home and says. "I can't wait Rose, I really can't wait."

...

As Alex escorts Rose up the path to the house the porch light comes on and a man appears on the step.

Alex instantly knows its Stevie Father by Rose's greeting.

He holds out his hand to introduce himself and Alex hesitates not really wanting to shake his hand but does so and says ."Alex Ryan pleased to meet you."

He lies.

...

Rose turns and hugs him tightly and says. "I had the best day Alex thank you so much."

Smiling he replies. "You're very welcome Rose it was the first of many great days for all of us. I'd best get going or Grandma and Granddad will lock us out"

Rose laughs and says. "How does it feel to have a curfew Alex?"

He laughs and says. "Never thought of it like that before thanks for that Rose."

She laughs too.

...

Mr Hall looks at Alex and asks. "How is Stephanie?"

Rose notices the change in his demeanour instantly.

Alex begins to move down the steps and says. "As you gave up the right to know that years ago I'd say none of your business really.

Mr Hall looks annoyed.

Rose feels uncomfortably until Alex's voice trails down the garden path and embraces her. "Take care Rose you'll be in our hearts and thoughts until we see you again."

Smiling she moves inside sad for her grandfather but too full of her own happiness to worry for long.

...

Harry hadn't had so much fun in decades.

Magpie McLeod was still as bubbly and spontaneous as he remembered.

She brought lightness to him that he'd forgotten he had.

She chattered away and hummed as they drove about and as they sat for dinner at the country club Harry felt like years had been stripped away.

...

"Oh Harry I feel like I never left." She tells him as he pulls the car to a halt at the front of the house.

"I wish you'd never gone Maggie." He says sadly.

"I had no choice Harry. Jack was furious when he found out." She replies.

"You should have told me." Harry pushes.

She looks sad when she replies. "I was only seventeen Harry and I was scared and Jack was filled with rage and I just didn't have the courage to ask for anything."

Lifting his arm he reaches over and touches her face.

She smiles and leaning in kisses him softly.

"I'd better get inside Harry I'm very late and it's a bit rude turning up now." Margaret states.

He nods and says. "So I'll pick you up at two o'clock."

She nods and then she's gone.

...

Harry sits for a moment his hearts rhythm sifted.

Her perfume lingers in his car and senses.

Smiling he puts the car in gear and steers towards the gate and Kilarney.

Magpie's back.

...

With the boys in bed Stevie sits with Bryce and Liz as Alex calls Nick.

Returning to the living room Alex grabs himself a beer and sits beside Stevie.

"Everything alright?" Stevie asks.

Alex takes a sip of his beer and says. "Yeah Nick just wanted me to pick up a couple of things at the stock feed place on the way home."

Stevie nods.

Alex looks at his Mother and asks. "Mum did you know Jack McLeod had a little sister?"

...

Liz shifts in her seat and says. "Yes I did. She was a trouble maker."

Alex glances at Stevie.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Nick said she was only seventeen when she left. Where and why did she go?" Alex pushes.

Standing Liz says." I don't know where she went or why and quite frankly I'm not interested in anything about her."

"Why would you ask about this Alex?" Liz continues.

Alex shrugs his shoulders and says. "She turned up on Drover's today."

Liz turns sharply and glaring at him asks. "Margaret McLeod is back in the district?"

Alex nods.

Liz shakes her head and walks off. ...


	66. Chapter 66

Stevie wakes with Alex completely wrapped around her.

She is not cold and not hot she's comfortably warm.

Outside in the hall she can hear Liz softly chatting to one of the boys.

She stretches.

...

Alex stirs.

Stretching too her pulls her back in close and kisses her.

"Good Morning." He murmurs.

"Morning." She replies as she moves from the bed.

"Oi where do you think you're going?" He questions.

"The boys are awake." She returns.

...

Quickly into the shower she washes herself and is about to get out when Alex joins her.

"You're starting to pop out Stevie." He observes.

Running her hand across her baby bump she replies. "Yes but so far I just look like I've had one too many burgers."

He laughs.

...

With breakfast over and the car loaded Stevie, Alex and the boy's farewell Bryce and Liz and head for home.

Travelling along Alex's phone rings and he hands it to Stevie.

"Hello Stevie Ryan speaking...Hi Dave...He's driving can I help? Oh really Congratulations that's wonderful news, is Regan there...Regan! Congratulations fabulous news...Yes ok we will bye.

Stevie presses the button to end the call and looking at Alex with a huge grin says. "They're engaged!"

"I know." He quips.

Frowning at him she says. "How do you know?"

"Secret men's business." He chuckles.

Stevie laughs and shakes her head remembering his words when Regan and Dave had stayed with them.

...

Tess has had a lovely morning with Margaret and finds her fascinating to talk to.

She's given Tess an insight into early life on Drover's Run.

Tess has pushed to find out why Jack had banished his sister and all Tess could ascertain was that Margaret and Jack had a falling out about a moral issue.

As they finish lunch Margaret tells Tess she's going out for the afternoon with Harry and that she'll be back by five at the latest.

...

Grace and Marcus have just received a delivery of half a dozen Australian ponies and Grace is thrilled that they finally have all the stock they had planned for.

Standing leaning on the fence watching them move nervously around the enclosure Marcus offers." They seem a bit skittish Grace."

Looking unperturbed she comments. "Not really Marcus they've just been on a long road trip, unloaded and now they're in an unfamiliar setting. We'll leave them in here over night and they'll be calmer in the morning."

...

"Daddy up." Henry calls as he pulls on Marcus's jeans.

Looking down Marcus lifts his son into his arms, kisses him quickly then turns him to sit on the upper rail of the wooden fence.

"Look at all our new ponies Henry." Marcus enthuses pointing to the horses.

...

"My ponies." Henry states.

"No not just Henry's ponies." Grace corrects.

Marcus shakes his head and says. "Really! Does it matter if he thinks they're his ponies?"

"We're not rearing spoiled children Marcus."Grace cautions.

"He's a baby Grace and I hardly think that's spoiling him."Marcus grumbles.

"I don't think you've got any idea on how easily children can be spoiled Marcus especially coming from your back ground." Grace retorts.

Lifting Henry from the fence Marcus shakes his head at his wife and says. "You have no idea what you're talking about Grace. I may have gone to good schools and been well dressed but I still grew up as an only child with a single parent. I'll encourage my children to dream and make believe and roll in the dirt and build cubby houses in the trees. I want them to grow up with their aunts and uncles and cousins close by so they'll always feel loved and valued. My children will be spoiled Grace but I will do it with my love for them and my time."

He storms off.

...

Late in the afternoon Alex pulls into Drover's Run parking in the shade.

Stevie and the three boys are all asleep.

Before turning off the engine he slides the windows down a little to let air flow through.

Opening the door he grabs the items Nick requested and heads inside.

...

"Hello." He calls as he walks into the back porch.

"In the kitchen."Nick calls.

Looking passed Alex Nick asks. "What have you done with your wife?"

Alex grins and replies. "They're all a sleep in the car."

Logan is sitting on the floor playing with his blocks.

Alex squats down and chats to him.

Tess arrives and greetings are exchanged.

...

Alex asks about Tess's Aunt and she explains all she's learnt so far and how her and Nick have decided to try and get Margaret to stay longer.

"Mate wait until you see the old man with her." Nick offers.

Tess looks at Nick then back to Alex and says. "Alex won't notice but Stevie would. Why don't you stay for dinner Alex and if Harry comes in we'll ask him too and you can check them out."

Alex laughs and says. "You girls are devious. I'll see what Stevie thinks when she wakes up."

...

"Coffee?" Nick asks.

"Yeah why not, I'll just check on Stevie and the boys first." Alex replies and heads back out to the car.

Harry and Margaret pull up and Margaret asks if he's going to come inside.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome Magpie, like I told you the boys are finally letting me back into their lives."Harry replies.

Smiling she leans over and kisses him softly and says. "You were such a sweet gentle man Harry I can't believe you became such an angry man after I left."

...

Alex stops and watches the goings on in Harry's car and is speechless.

When Harry moves to get out of the car.

Alex quickly steps back and returns as if for the first time.

"G'Day Harry." He calls.

Harry waves and smiling says. "Alex there's someone I'd like you to meet."

...

From the corner of his eye Alex realizes Stevie is awake.

Calling back to Harry he says. "Hang on I'll be there in a minute."

Poking his head in the door he says. "Nick and Tess want to know if we'd like to stay for dinner."

Distracted Stevie asks. "Did you see what I saw?"

Grinning he nods and says. "Yeah Tess wants you to do some surveillance."

Stevie laughs and begins to exit the car.

...

Grace has followed Marcus back down to the house and knows she's upset him yet again.

"Marcus I'm sorry." She offers as she enters the room.

She can see by his face that he's angry.

He glares at her briefly and then speaks to Henry.

Setting him up with his toys on the floor Marcus moves over to speak to Grace.

"You treat me like I'm stupid all the time Grace and I've had enough." He growls.

...

"I don't do it deliberately Marcus.' She defends.

"I know that but you don't think either. You just fire off at the mouth and then you apologize and expect me to forgive you like that." He snarls clicking his fingers.

She stands looking at him and knows she's really hurt him.

He watches as her eyes glaze and her chin trembles.

...

Shaking his head he steps forward and hugs her.

Burying her face in his chest she hugs him tightly and says. "Marcus I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Even though he's angry and hurt he smiles and says. "It's ok Grace."

Pushing back she looks up at him and says. "I'm sorry I really am."

He hugs her to him. "I know you are."

...

Stevie and Alex's children are all asleep on the floor in makeshift beds in the living room.

Tess and Nick's are upstairs in their rooms asleep also.

In the Drover's dining room the conversations are many and varied.

Harry is stunned when he hears about Rose.

Looking at Alex he asks. "You knew Stevie had a teenage daughter?"

Alex is uncertain if this is going to be an attack from Harry but as Tess's aunt is sitting there Alex holds his temper and simply replies. "Yes I did Harry I've known about her for years. Stevie and I have no secrets."

Harry nods and Alex relaxes.

"So your Father disowned you because you were pregnant?' Harry asks Stevie.

"Yes he did. I was on my own when I was fifteen."Stevie replies.

Harry mumbles almost to himself." Well that explains a lot."

...

Harry glances over at Margaret she gives him a small smile.

Tess and Stevie both notice the exchange.

"Margaret do you have any children?" Stevie asks.

"I have a daughter." Margaret replies.

"Oh lovely what's her name? Is she married? Do you have grandchildren?" Stevie enquires.

"Her name is Murphy she is thirty, unmarried and travelling the world."Margaret replies.

...

"Almost the same age as you Alex."Nick quips.

Harry looks uncomfortable and changes subjects. "Did you go and see Father Dom while you were in Adelaide Alex?"

Tess asks. "You must have been very young when you had your daughter Margaret."

She looks uncomfortable when she replies. "I was seventeen."

"Just briefly Harry we didn't have a lot of time. Plus we caught up with Mum and Bryce."Alex offers.

Harry looks at him and asks. "So you're mother knows Margaret is back in the district?"

It's Alex's turn to look uncomfortable as he replies. "Yes she does I was chatting to Nick about some things he wanted me to pick up and he mentioned Jack's sister was here."

Harry look at Margaret then back to Alex and asks. "How'd she react?"

Alex laughs and says. "You know Mum better than any of us Harry."

"You need to tell them Harry." Margaret states.

Everyone looks at Harry.

...

Grace and Marcus have eaten their dinner and have tucked Henry up in bed for the night.

Even with the slight chill in the air they sit out on the veranda having a beer and a wine.

"I love this time of the night it's so peaceful." Grace comments.

Marcus inhales and replies. "Yeah it's like our reward for a hard day's work. A peaceful evening to unwind in."

"Have you thought of any names for the baby Marcus?"

"Are we going to find out what it is or have a surprise?" He asks.

"I like the idea of a surprise." She replies.

He nods and says. "I like William for a boy and Carys for a girl."

Grace says. "Carys where'd that come from?"

Frowning he replies. "I don't know but I know its Welsh and it means love."

"Henry and Carys, Carys Turner. Yeah I don't mind that at all. William Turner...William and Henry Turner. Yeah I like that too." Grace offers happily.

...

Silence permeates the air as everyone looks at Harry waiting for him to speak.

"When I bought Kilarney your Mother and I weren't married we'd dated but she was messing me around so I assumed it was over and moved out here on my own. I attended a big party on Drover's Run and met Magpie." He looks uncomfortable as he looks around the room.

Margaret smiles at him and says. "It's alright Harry tell them."

"We clicked right from the word go I found her so easy to talk to and she seemed to instantly know I was pretending to be someone I wasn't. I told her my life story and to this day she is the only person who knows everything there is to know about me. Any way I had too much to drink and so did she and ...we were young...and..."Harry bumbles his face reddening.

Margaret continues. "We began an affair for want of a better name."

Harry smiles at her and says. "Not an affair Maggie that makes it sound common and tawdry it was nothing like that."

"We kept it a secret because I was so young and as you all knew Jack you can imagine his reaction if he'd found out I was dating an older man. " Margaret explains.

" Anyway Liz turned up a couple of weeks later said she was sorry for messing me around and that she was ready to get married and settle down like we'd talked about." Harry offers.

"Jack didn't know it was Harry but he'd heard rumours and confronted me. You have to remember back then you were supposed to save yourself for marriage and he was furious called me all the names under the sun said he was glad our parents were dead so they wouldn't feel the shame I'd brought to the McLeod name and told me to pack my bags and leave and never to come back." Margaret says.

...

Everyone sits silently taking in what has been said.

"Did you love Mum at all?" Alex asks.

Harry looks at him and says. "Yes I did Alex and on some levels I still do. Some of my happiest memories are tied up in Liz and you two boys."

Nick looks angry and says. "Why did you marry Mum if you were dating Margaret?"

...

Margaret looks at Nick and asks. "I have the answer to your question Nick if that's ok?"

Nick looks at her expectantly.

"Your Mother and Father loved each other but were a little lost at the time.

I was so young and I loved him too. I doubted myself and him and my feelings for him. But I never told him that, instead I told him I wanted to see the world and I wasn't ready to settle down. Then Jack sent me away. I'd been gone for a few months when I found I was pregnant. I came back to tell him but they were married by then and Liz was pregnant with you Alex." Margaret explains.

"So you kept the baby?" Stevie asks.

Margaret looks sad and says. "Back then you weren't allowed too. I had to swallow my pride and write to Jack so he paid for me to stay at a single Mother's hostel until Murphy was born and he allowed enough money for me to convalesce and then I started working as a flight attendant and I've travelled the world ever since."

"How do you know Murphy travels the world if you gave her away?" Nick asks.

"I didn't give her away she was taken Nick. The adoption files were closed for years but as soon as they opened I searched for her. I've known her for the past fifteen years and as she's also a flight attendant we often pass through cities at the same time."Margaret offers.

"Bloody hell another half sister."Alex exclaims then adds. "I hope she's bloody better than Bryce's Ashleigh."

Harry looks stunned and asks Alex." So you're not angry?"

Alex is about to answer when Stevie says. "Alex she's no relation to you she's Nick's half sister."

Alex quips. "Bugger I've always wanted a sister I was hoping this one would be alright."

Nick looks at Harry and says. "When did you find out about her?"

"Yesterday." Harry replies.

...

"Is that why you came back? To tell Harry about his daughter?" Tess asks.

"No I came back for Harry. I'd heard he was divorced so I came to see him."Margaret states.

"Why?" Nick asks.

Margaret glances at Nick then back at Harry and says. "I never married because I never found anyone like Harry."

Harry smiles at her and then looking at his boys says. "So we thought we'd try and pick up where we left off and see what happens."

Everyone is shocked once again.

"One more question." Alex enquires then continues. "Why did Mum say Maggie was a trouble maker?"

Harry smiles and says. "Because she wrote to me for years until your Mother started intercepting the mail and returned them."

Alex says. "Magpie cards."

Harry smiles and says. "That's right you loved them and we called them Magpie cards."

Alex remembers the postcards that came from all over the world and he also remembers retrieving them from the bin where Liz would throw them.

Sadly he also remembers the fights every time a Magpie card arrived any wonder his Mother thought Margaret was a trouble maker.

Funny he'd forgotten all about Magpie cards and yet he still has some of them in a box somewhere.

Time to dig them out he thinks to himself.

...


	67. Chapter 67

Several days later the after affects of Harry's confession is still reverberating around the family.

Nick had been hit hard when the truth of Alex's paternity had come out but this was something else again.

The fact that he thought his parents were in love had been questioned.

Their past now murky and unclear which casts doubt on his early life.

His Mother and Father had divorced because of Liz's infidelity and yet Harry had a daughter almost the same age as Alex.

...

He was amazed himself that it bothered him so much but also brought clarity to the struggle he'd witnessed in Alex.

Bryce was Alex's Father and not Harry now things had finally settled Alex was moving forward.

Stability brought into his life by Stevie and their boys.

Then there was Rose, Alex had embraced her as his own simply because she was Stevie's and he adored everything about her.

Nick wondered if that was in part due to Alex's feelings when he learnt his parents weren't who he thought they were.

...

Nick had always been the brother that was more accepting, level headed the clear thinker.

Things had changed; Alex was taking life in his stride.

Nick needed guidance.

In recent years Alex had been his backstop, his shoulder to lean on.

Their relationship as men had strengthened with each and every passing year.

He needed to speak with him on their own.

...

Nick had a sister.

He felt cheated.

Who was she?

He knew nothing about her.

He'd grown up thinking he was one of two children and that wasn't the truth at all.

Things around him were changing and he was unsure if he liked the changes or not.

Picking up his phone he calls Alex.

...

Tess had seen a change in Nick, a grumpiness she didn't like.

She understood it wasn't intentional, that wasn't in Nick's nature .

She'd tried talking to him as she thought with her having Claire and then Jodie as half sisters they'd shared a common bond but he had resisted and she was unsure why.

Packing Logan and Claire into the car Tess heads for the Station and Stevie.

...

Stevie is in the round yard working one of the horses when she notices Alex walking quickly towards her.

Quietly he approaches the yard, making sure the horse is aware he's there before he speaks, not wanting to frighten it.

"Dave and Regan send their love and will be here earlier than planned." He tells her.

"Great and did you book the Country Club?'

"Yes seven pm tomorrow night, table for twenty. Oh and Tess called she's on her way over." He replies.

Stevie brings the horse to a stop and moves over to him and asks. "Did she say why?"

"No but I'm guessing same reason as Nick." He responds.

"Nick's coming too?"

"No he wants me to meet him at the pub for a chat." He offers.

"It'll be about Harry, Margaret and Murphy." Stevie comments.

"Yeah that's what I thought too."He agrees.

...

Riley arrives and takes the horse from Stevie.

"Riley we've booked a table tomorrow night at The Country Club if you and Kate would like to join us."Alex offers.

"So Dave and Regan are coming?" Riley asks.

"Yes they arrive in the morning." Alex replies.

"Yep we're in. Kate's already bought a gift." Riley responds as he walks towards the stable.

...

Stevie slides her arm around Alex's waist and he drapes his across her shoulder.

"So Mrs Ryan is there anything you'd like me to bring you from town?"

"Well I wouldn't mind a handsome man with strong arms and lips to die for." She suggests.

He stops as she knew he would and kisses her sweetly.

...

"We've got the house to ourselves for about an hour if you'd like to take a shower with me."He whispers.

"Well I am a bit dusty from the work I've done this morning." She concludes.

Grinning he quips. "Well come on then get a move on Cowgirl I've got places to go people to see."

She starts running and laughing.

He runs after her.

...

Nick sits at the bar in the pub waiting for Alex to arrive.

Neil Thompson spots him and wanders over. "How are you Nick?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks Neil and yourself?" Nick replies.

"Yeah can't complain because no one will listen." Neil quips.

Nick laughs at his joke and offers. "That's a bit sad then."

"Yeah it is." Neil chuckles then asks. "How are Tess and the children?"

Nicks face beams and he replies. "They're wonderful Neil."

...

Alex joins them and shouts round of beers.

"How are Stevie and the boys Alex?" Neil asks.

Alex's smile is wide as he replies. "Growing and expanding."

Neil looks puzzled until Alex chuckles and states. "Stevie's pregnant again."

Neil shakes his hand enthusiastically and says. "Congratulations Alex give her my regards, geez you're not mucking around are you."

...

"Well neither of us is getting any younger but this will be the last one. Then she'll put me out to pasture."Alex jokes.

"Well four children is a big family these days." Neil offers.

"We've actually got five Neil."Alex corrects.

Puzzled Neil asks. "Did I miss one?"

"Stevie has a daughter from a previous relationship but she lives down in Adelaide with Stevie's sister. Rose will be with us in the holidays from now on."Alex explains.

...

"Rose? Oh so that explains the tattoo on her..." Neil mumbles.

Nick laughs.

"Mate have you been checking out my wife?" Alex questions.

Neil looks embarrassed and says. 'Well the tattoo's kind of hard to miss Alex ...Sorry."

Alex laughs and quips. "It's alright Neil it might just as well be an arrow, even women can't help but take a second look to see what it is."

...

Neil smiles and changing subjects asks. "So how old is Rose?"

"She's thirteen."Alex replies.

Neil looks shocked and says. "Stevie must have been a baby herself when she had her."

Alex nods as he turns to attract the barmaid's attention and replies. "Fifteen Neil, three more beers thanks."

"No I'm right Alex thanks I'd better get going." Neil offers.

"Just two sorry."Alex reorders.

...

"Hey Neil did you know Margaret McLeod." Alex asks.

Neil's face lights up and he says. "Magpie! Yes she was a stunner, bright, bubbly personality, she was the sweetest girl. Half the young bucks around here chased her but Jack wouldn't let anyone get within cooee of her."

"She left." Nick states.

Neil nods and says. "Yeah word around town was that she'd taken up with an older bloke and Jack sent her away. He wouldn't talk about her and after awhile we all stopped trying to find out where she went."

"How'd she get a nickname like Magpie?" Alex asks.

Neil smiles and says. "She could sing like an angel and when she wasn't singing she'd be humming.'

Shaking his head he adds. "One of the happiest souls I've ever met, beautiful person. We all missed her when she left."

...

After Neil leaves them Alex asks Nick why he wanted to meet for a chat.

Nick explains how he feels about Harry , Margaret and Murphy.

Alex sits and listens patiently and when Nick finishes Alex asks him. "Tell me your three biggest concerns."

" What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"Cut to the chase mate what are your main concerns?" Alex asks

" Harry divorced Mum because of her affair with Bryce and yet he did the same thing. My life isn't what I thought it was Alex and I have a sister that I never got to know and I'm not sure I want to now plus my wife and my sister are first cousins !" Nick states.

...

Alex looks at him and says . " They divorced because their marriage wasn't working anymore I was just the straw that broke the camel's back. You're life is Tess and the children and that hasn't changed Nick we have no control over what our parents did and as far as getting to know your sister think about Marcus and I we're doing ok don't you think?"

" Yes I guess you are but what about you and Ashleigh?"Nick questions.

Alex shrugs and says . " I really don't need any other brothers or sisters Nick I have you and all my happiest childhood memories are tied to you plus all of our saddest and toughest times too. Our relationship was formed when we were young but hopefully I can become good friends with them and share memories from now on. I can't imagine it's possible to have a relationship with them like I have with you. We've shared too much for them to be able to be apart of that. I know how you feel mate it's sad that you have a sister that you know nothing about but maybe with time you'll get to become good friends and remember Harry is in the same boat he has a daughter that is fully grown he missed an entire life. Imagine if you missed Claire's life."

Nick grins at his big brother and asks. " You just said something nice to me!"

Alex grins and jokes . " I love you Nick but if you tell anyone else I said that I'll deny it."

Nick laughs and nods.

" As far as the relationship between Tess and Murphy goes forget about it. So long as you and Tess aren't first cousins it's all good." Alex counsels then adds . " Then again perhaps you should ask Harry if he jumped the fence when Ruth lived on Drover's just to be sure she's not your sister?"

Alex laughs when Nick punches him in the arm.

...

Nick is laughing at Alex when he notices his brothers attention has shifted.

" Oi Nick have a look at this."Alex exclaims.

Turning the pair watch as a tall, tanned Blonde in a short fitted dress walks into the bar.

"Haven't seen her before." Nick states.

"God she's got legs that go on forever." Alex quips.

"She's coming this way."Nick says in a low tone.

...

Alex smiles as she walks towards them.

She smiles back.

"G'day." He offers.

"Hello." She replies in a soft slinky voice.

...

"You smell nice." Alex says.

She glances at him and a smile lights up her face and her clear green eyes sparkle and says replies. "Thank you."

While she's smiling at him he takes in the rest of her.

Her bright red lips glisten.

Her long blonde hair frames a flawless face.

As she speaks to the barmaid he takes a good look at her cleavage and is very impressed.

...

"Just passing through?" He asks after she orders a drink.

Again she smiles at him and replies in that lovely voice. "I might be? Depends on if all the men around here are as handsome as you! "

Alex grins and says. "No I'm the pick of the bunch but sadly for you I'm very happily married."

She leans in closer and says softly. "I won't tell her if you don't."

He laughs loudly and says. "Stevie would rip my heart out while it was still pumping if I even thought about that offer."

"Stevie?" She questions.

"My wife." He states.

Picking up her glass she looks at him and as she walks away says. "That was the best answer. She's a lucky girl."

Chuckling he calls. "I tell her that all the time."

...

"How do you do that?" Nick asks.

Alex looks at him grinning and asks. "What?'

"Flirt and perve without getting your face slapped?"Nick asks.

"Hey over the years I've had my face slapped mate don't you worry about that. " Alex replies.

"Don't you feel like you're sort of cheating on Stevie?" Nick asks.

Alex laughs and says. "I like to look Nick I don't touch ever and Stevie knows that. Anyway she likes to perve too."

"Stevie?" Nick questions.

Alex looks at him and says. "She's a shocker."

Nick smiles and shakes his head.

...

The two brothers sit and chat for another half an hour.

By the time they leave the pub Nick feels so much better than he did before.

Alex is right he can't change the past.

His future is with Tess and their children and he can keep that pure and untainted.

...

Tess and Stevie have had a similar conversation.

Tess is concerned about Nick and his attitude.

Stevie reassures Tess he's just grumpy because he's worried about the change in his relationships.

"Tess once the smoke clears he'll realize that it's you and the children that are the most important. None of us have the power to control the past but we can learn from it. I'm so relieved about Rose knowing the truth. As our boys get older I'll tell them too. I want no secrets in our family. Alex knew about Rose long before we were together."Stevie offers.

...

Tess asks. "What about if Alex has a child he doesn't know about?"

"What if Nick does?'Stevie retorts.

Tess looks shocked and says. "I hadn't thought about that Stevie."

"Alex and I have discussed it and there's not much we can do until it happens so there's no point worrying about it."Stevie offers.

...

Tess looks even more shocked and asks. "How in the hell did you bring that subject up?'

Stevie shrugs and replies. "I wanted to know so I asked him."

"He wasn't offended?" Tess exclaims.

Stevie chuckles and says. "No he replied he was always careful and not to his knowledge."

Tess shakes her head amazed by Stevie's comments and asks. "So if someone turns up with a child you'll be ok with it."

"So long as it's older than Alexander I have no claim before that so yeah I'll be ok. It's not the child's fault."Stevie muses.

Tess smiles and nods.

...

By the time Tess reaches home Nick is already back and greets her at the car.

"How's Stevie?" He asks.

Tess smiles and says. ' Honest and open and even after all the time I've known her she still shocks the hell out of me!"

He laughs and says. "I meant her general health, the bub, morning sickness."

Tess laughs and says. "Yeah she's really good and the sickness has eased."

...

"How'd she shock you?" He asks.

"She and Alex have discussed the possibility of him having a child or children he doesn't know about!" She offers.

"How in the hell did that subject come up?"He asks.

"She wanted to know so she asked him." She explains.

"What did he say?" He queries.

"He was always careful and none to his knowledge." Tess replies.

"Same for me in case you're wondering.' He chuckles.

She smiles and says. "Good to know."

"You seem happier." Tess comments.

He smiles at her and says. "Yeah Alex has a way of making you see the important stuff."

"And the important stuff is?" She asks.

Pulling her into his arms he replies. "You, Logan, Claire, me and Alex."

She laughs and says. "He's got tickets on himself hasn't he?"

"Yeah but we love him that way don't we?"Nick chuckles.

"Yeah but don't tell him that, his heads big enough already." She quips.

Grabbing the children from the car they walk inside.

...

"Stevie where are ya Mate?" Alex calls as he opens the back door.

"We're in the living room." She responds.

"G'Day Harry! Margaret." Alex says smiling but surprised by the visit.

Stevie is sitting on the floor with the boys and their Lego and begins to stand.

Alex watches as she struggles and quickly helps her.

"Are you alright?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Yeah my legs asleep that's all." She replies.

With his arms around her he kisses her and says. "I missed you."

"Really I thought you were busy chatting up some leggy blonde."She quips.

He throws his head back and laughing says. "Bloody Nick."

...

Margaret is fascinated by the conversation between them and Harry wishes they'd stop it.

Stevie chuckles and says. "So aside from the blonde, you had a good time?"

"Yeah we did I always have a good time with Nick. Hey listen in my own defence I only told her she smelled nice. She propositioned me Stevie." He chuckles.

Pretending to be cross she asks. "And what did you say to that?"

"I told her you'd rip my heart from my chest while it was still beating if I even considered her request. She told me it was a good answer and that you were a lucky girl." He smiles.

"And I bet you told her you tell me that all the time."She quips.

He hugs her tightly and says. "You know you're a lucky girl without me tellin' ya."

...

She giggles and begins to push out of his embrace saying. "Harry brought Margaret over to have a look at the farm."

He holds her but spins her and has his arms around her as she faces their visitors.

Sliding his hands onto her tummy she covers his with her own.

"Right well I guess we could leave the boys here with Joyce." Alex says waiting to see if Alexander will say anything.

"No Daddy I'm going with Harry and Magpie." Alexander states.

"Oh ok I suppose you can come with us." Alex says as he releases Stevie and picks Alexander up and asks. "I didn't get a hello hug."

"I gave them all to Mummy sorry." The little boy says smiling.

Stevie laughs.

...

Alex tickles him and says. "Hug me or I'll keep tickling you."

Alexander giggles and says. "Daddy stop I'll hug you."

Alexander hugs him and then asks. "What did the lady want to do to you Daddy?"

Stevie flicks Alex looking annoyed.

...

"She wanted to kiss me mate because I'm so handsome." Alex offers hoping that will be enough.

Alexander laughs and says. "She's silly you only kiss Mummy not other girls."

Alex hugs him and says. "That's right mate and I told her Mummy wouldn't be happy if I kissed another girl."

Alexander nods and offers. "But you kiss Grandma and Aunty Tess and Aunty Grace."

...

"Yeah but I kiss Mummy different to them."Alex agrees.

"Yes you don't squeeze Grandma's bottom or her boobies do you?" Alexander states innocently.

Magpie laughs.

Harry chuckles.

Alex's face burns.

Stevie quips. "I'd love to see Grandmas face if he did."

...

Changing subjects Alex says. "Right lets go and have a drive around the farm."

Handing Alexander to Harry the little boy wraps his arms around Harry's neck.

Alex bends and speaks to Cooper and Blake. "Who wants to go for a ride with Daddy?"

"Me." Cooper shouts with his hands in the air.

Blake copies.

"I need a hug first." Alex suggests.

His two babies stand and run at him.

Laughing he picks them up and says. "Righto who's going to drive Stevie me or you?"

"I am Daddy." Alexander answers.

Alex turns and looks at him and says. "Do you think you're big enough to drive?"

Pushing down from Harry, Alexander says. "Mummy lets me drive; she says I'm a big boy."

Alex raises his eyebrows and says. "Well I guess if Mummy says you are then you must be. But how do you reach the peddles?'

Alexander walks over and holds Stevie's hand and says . "Don't be silly Daddy I'm too little for that but if I sit on Mummy's knee I can steer."

Alex winks at Stevie and she smiles and quips. "Yeah Daddy don't be silly he can't drive on his own yet?"

With the boys hanging around his neck he taps Stevie on the bottom as he walks behind her.

Magpie whispers to Harry. "Oh Harry their little family is beautiful and your son is so sweet just how I remember you."

Harry smiles at her and wonders where the Harry Ryan she remembers went.

...


	68. Chapter 68

As they wind across Alexander Station Harry Ryan is both impressed and amazed at the size of the property and the layout.

He's never witnessed firsthand what Stevie and Alex have achieved here.

Margaret asks loads of questions and Stevie remarks. "Even though you left the land it's in your blood isn't it."

She laughs and says. " I still ride whenever I can, when I'm in Australia I always buy the Weekly Times and watch stock prizes and I still own RM's and a drizabone."

Alex quips. "You can take the girl out of the country but you can't take the country out of the girl."

...

"You should come for a ride here." Stevie offers.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." Margaret replies.

"Stevie's got a Doctor's appointment in the morning but why don't you come over tomorrow afternoon?"

Alex states.

"It's a date what time?" Margaret asks.

Stevie tries to change the time and day but Alex bulldozers through.

"Alex no not tomorrow." Stevie growls.

Frowning at her he questions. "Why not tomorrow?"

She replies. "We're in town for hours and then we're going out for the evening I'd like to have a nap if I can Alex otherwise I might feel ill."

Alex looks over at Margaret and says. "Sorry I forgot about that if Stevie gets too tired she vomits still so how about the day after then Margaret after lunch? That way if we have a late night Stevie can have a sleep in and she should feel well when you get here."

Margaret nods and comments. "You suffer from morning sickness Stevie?"

"Yes I do. It's eased off at the moment which is wonderful but if I get too tired I feel ill. I really hate that because I have so much to do and I hate not be able to pull my weight." Stevie offers.

"Why don't you just hire more people?" Harry asks.

"No point owning a farm if I'm not involved in it." Stevie replies.

Margaret likes her attitude.

...

Back at the house Joyce has made an afternoon tea for the group.

As they sit and discuss the farm Harry offers up how impressed he is with what they've done.

Stevie remarks. "You could still get involved in export Harry."

Stevie doesn't miss the look between Harry and Margaret.

"No Stevie thanks but no thanks at my age I should be winding down not up." Harry replies.

A short time later Harry and Margaret leave .

Stevie and Alex spend the rest of the afternoon and evening with their boys as they'll be cared for by Joyce and John in the morning and tomorrow evening as well.

...

The following morning Stevie and Alex arrive at the doctor's surgery for Stevie's Check up.

"Hi Julie." Stevie says the receptionist.

"Hi Stevie! Alex! Jim's on holidays so is it ok if you see the locum today?'Julie asks.

Smiling Stevie nods and sits in the waiting room.

Alex plonks down beside her.

...

Julie leaves the office and Alex grins and leaning over kisses Stevie and says. "What would you like to do when we leave here?"

She smiles and says. "Joyce has the boys for a couple of hours what did you have in mind?'

He glances over at the desk and then whispers something in her ear.

She giggles and replies. "Well I can't think of anything else I'd like to do more."

With his hand of her face he's about to kiss her when a woman's voice says. "Stephanie Ryan."

...

Stevie looks up and Alex turns.

The doctor smiles brightly and says. "We meet again."

Alex's face burns.

Stevie laughs and flicks him and whispers. "Ah your leggy blonde I presume."

...

In the Doctors room Stevie and Alex sit.

"Hello I'm Alana French pleased to meet you."

Stevie holds out her hand and says. "Stevie Ryan and you've met my husband Alex the town flirt."

Alana laughs and says. "Pleased to meet you Alex."

Looking back at Stevie, Alana says. "He is very good at it."

Alex grins.

Stevie flicks him and says. "Alana please don't encourage him."

...

"Now Stevie what can I do for you?" Alana asks.

"Just an ante natal visit."Stevie replies.

"Oh congratulations." Looking back at her computer she quickly reads Stevie's file.

Raising her eyebrows she looks back at Stevie and asks. "So this is your fourth pregnancy?"

Alex smiles and proudly says. "Yes we've got a daughter and three sons and hopefully this one is another girl."

Stevie frowns and looking at him growls. "Excuse me! My appointment, my Doctor, my pregnancy, my answers!"

He gives her a funny look and replies. "Oh right gunna play it that way are we. I didn't hear any complaints when she was conceived."

...

Stevie bites her lip trying not to grin as Alana laughs then says. "Can we continue?"

Stevie looks questioningly at Alex, with a blank face he gestures towards the Doctor.

Alana is about to ask another question when Stevie says. "Alex I'm sorry."

He looks at her and says. "I know I get carried away Stevie but it's exciting for me too."

She touches his face and says. "I know it is and I'm glad you feel this way."

He gives her a quick, soft kiss.

Looking back at the Doctor, Stevie says. "We're right now."

...

Tess and Kate are working on part of the goat fence and Claire is asleep in the pram.

"Car coming down the drive." Kate says.

Looking up and stretching Tess replies. "It's a courier."

"Time for lunch and a cuppa anyway Tess it's after one." Kate offers.

Tess nods as she begins to push the pram back to the house Kate says. "I'll pack up for the day Tess so we've got time to get ready for tonight."

Tess calls over her shoulder." Ok and I'll put the kettle on."

...

In the pub Stevie raises her arms in the air and says. "Winner!"

Shaking his head Alex quips. "Damn my shout again!"

Tapping his face she chuckles. "Another lemon squash thank you very much."

He screws up his face and walks over to the bar.

...

Harry and Margaret walk in and Alex greets them.

Many in the pub watch their progress.

"Geez old man you'll have the town gossips going into overdrive." Alex suggests.

Harry says. "Well while they're talking about me they'll be leaving someone else alone."

Alex smiles at Margaret and says. "Righto we'll I'll help things along."

He leans down and gives her a peck on the cheek.

...

Margaret laughs and says. "I think you're a bit of a stirrer Alex."

He chuckles and replies. "Yes and no. You should know how this place works Margaret."

She smiles and replies." Everyone knows your business but sometimes that's a good thing Alex. Plus in hard times you can't beat a small town everyone will rally around to help, and there's something so very nice about coming into town on a Saturday morning and everyone stops to chat to you."

"Hey Ryan I'm dying of thirst over here!" Stevie calls.

Alex laughs and quips. "Where are your manners?'

She grins and calls. "Hey Ryan I'm dying of thirst over here. Can I have my drink please?"

He laughs and says. "We're playing five games she's won two. Come and see if I can beat her."

Harry orders drinks and Margaret follows Alex over to the pool table.

...

Marcus has three farmhands with him as he brings the last of the ewes in for dagging.

Henry is asleep inside the shearing shed in the portable cot they have for days like these.

Snuggled up with his favourite blanket and toy he's about as comfortable as he could be.

Grace has started the plant and it hum's away drowning out all other sounds.

Smiling down at her son she readjusts the blanket so he is warm.

Brushing his hair from his eyes she wonders at how he sleeps with all the noise.

...

Walking outside she hurries to open the gate as the mob nears the yards.

Marcus spots her and smiles.

She's not as quick as she was and has the slightest waddle happening.

He searches for Henry then glancing at his watch realizes Grace will have him bedded down for his nap.

"Liz and Bryce will be at Drover's around four so we can drop Henry off any time after that." Grace tells Marcus.

Marcus nods as he dismounts and replies. "We'll help for a couple of hours and the boys can finish off..."

Grace nods and waits for the stragglers to enter the yard then closes the gate behind them.

...

Kate arrives back up at the house and walking in the back door calls Tess.

"I'm in the dining room Kate there's a parcel on the table for you." Tess replies.

Kicking off her boots she hangs up her jacket and hat and walks into the kitchen.

Tess joins her with Claire in her arms awake and grizzling.

...

"Where do you want to sit Kate?" Tess asks.

"It's just you and I Tess so we'll sit here." Kate responds.

Tess nods and moves the teapot and the cups onto the table and is about to grab the plate of sandwiches when Claire ramps up the grizzle to a cry.

Kate grins and says. "Feed her Tess I can finish this or we'll have no peace.'

Tess chuckles and says. "If you'd met my sister you'd understand how much my Claire is like her. When she wanted something done she wanted it done now."

Kate smiles and sorts out lunch.

Tess sits to feed the baby.

...

"Winner!" Alex chuckles with his hands in the air.

Stevie shakes her head and says. "You didn't win! I lost!"

Alex laughs and offers. "You potted the white after the black Stevie I still win."

Looking disappointed in herself she rallies and shakes his hand.

...

She moves to grab her drink but he holds her hand.

Looking back at him he quips. "I'd like a kiss too."

"Is that in the pub rules?" She stalls.

He says. "Well no but I thought you'd rather do that than drop your pants and run around the table."

Margaret and Harry are listening to them and Margaret nudges Harry.

He smiles.

...

Stevie pulls a face and says. "Are you sure you want everyone in the pub to see me in my undies?"

His smile broadens. "You wouldn't do that Stevie so I know I'll get my kiss."

Raising an eyebrow she quips. "I worked a topless bar in my younger days Alex are you really sure you want to test me on this one?"

"You're bluffing." He pushes.

"Am I?" She says straight faced.

He lets her hand go.

She stretches up and kisses him.

...

He laughs loudly and asks. "What was the point of that?"

Grinning she answers. "You can have whatever you want but don't boss me into it."

He gives her a sweet smile and asks. "Can I have another one please?"

Sliding her hands around his neck she kisses him.

...

Hugging her he says. "Right we'd better get going so you've got time for a nap and to make yourself look beautiful for tonight."

"Where are you off to tonight?" Margaret asks.

"The Country Club for a friend's engagement party." Alex answers and then realizes Regan is her niece.

Stevie looks at Alex and makes a face telling him not to say anything.

...

Harry asks. "Who got engaged?"

"Regan and Dave Brewer." Alex replies hoping Harry won't say anything.

Harry nods and says. "Tell them I said congratulations."

"I will Harry and we'll see you tomorrow afternoon." Alex replies.

Taking Stevie's hand they leave quickly.

...

Outside Stevie says. "Oh Alex I feel dreadful now."

He shrugs and says. "It's all good Stevie. If Regan and Dave are at home when we get there we'll tell Regan about Margaret if she doesn't already know and if they're ok we'll ring them and invite them tonight."

"How will Nick feel about that?" Stevie asks.

"I think he'll be ok." Alex replies.

...

Tess is busy feeding Claire as Kate opens her parcel and begins to cry.

Startled Tess exclaims. "Kate what's wrong?"

Kate can't reply but begins unpacking the box in front of her.

Chips, biscuits, more chips and chocolates, packet after packet.

Puzzled Tess asks. "Kate I don't understand."

Between sobs Kate manages to explain Jodi's last message to her.

Tess cries too and placing Claire onto the bouncer hugs Kate.

...

Gaining control of them Tess asks. "Is there a note?"

Rifling through the remaining contents Kate holds up an envelope.

Ripping it open she reads aloud.

_**Will be shared before they pass their use by date.**_

_**Truly disgusting.**_

"What does that mean?" Tess asks.

Smiling Kate explains. "That means Jodi is coming home and before the use by on these goodies.'

...

Tess grabs a packet. "These expire next week!"

Kate looks at one and says. "These are in four days."

The two women frantically search the packets laughing and crying at the same time.

"She'll be home by the end of next week that's the longest date!" Tess exclaims.

"No four days that's the shortest date!" Kate corrects.

They look at each other and then laughing hug again.

"She's coming home Kate! Thank God she's coming home." Tess states.

...

Everyone is having a wonderful time at the Country Club and is just waiting for Regan, Dave, Stevie and Alex to arrive.

Walking in the front door Alex says. "It's a bit warmer in here Stevie."

She shivers and replies. "Why are men's clothes warmer than women's?"

Regan offers. "It's a trade off Stevie in summer we get to look good and be cooler and they have to wear suits."

...

"Are you sure this dress looks alright Regan?" Stevie asks.

"Don't ask Regan I think you look sensational!" Alex tells her.

Pulling the dress up a little Stevie replies. "I think I could have done with a little more room at the top."

Regan smiles and says. "Stevie relax you look beautiful."

Dave offers. "Come on I'm thirsty and everyone will be waiting because we're late."

...

As they walk through to the main area.

Stevie offers. "Regan I think you will really like Margaret."

Regan smiles. "I'm sure I will, not so sure I'm thrilled about the Harry factor."

Stevie nods and says. "So far he's been nice Regan. Haven't heard a mean word out of him in months."

"Small miracles Stevie small miracles."Regan laughs as they join the others.

...

For the next few hours they all have a brilliant time.

Dave and Regan are thrilled with their gifts and the cake their friends organized for them.

Dave and Alex are standing at the bar when Alana French walks towards them.

Out of the side of his mouth Dave quips. "Bloody hell who's this?'

Alex grins and moving his hand across his face so she can't see and replies. "The new Doctor."

Dave chuckles and says. "I think I feel sick."

Alex pushes him.

...

Regan has sat for a little while chatting to Margaret and gets a little teary when Margaret answers her questions about her Father.

The Hugh McLeod, Margaret remembers is a completely different man to the one Regan had as a Father.

Stevie notices Regan looks upset and moves over and chats to her and Margaret.

Sometime later the two women walk off to the bathroom.

...

Alana stops and smiling says. "Alex I thought you looked handsome in jeans you look even better dressed up."

He chuckles and says. "What can I say?'

"How about your wife chooses your clothes." Dave quips.

Alana laughs and holding out her hand says. "Alana French and you are?"

"Dave Brewer." He replies shaking her hand.

Alex says. "Alana is the new doctor and Dave is our old vet returning as our new vet."

Alana grins at Dave and says. "We could play Doctors and Nurses."

Dave laughs and says. "I don't think I'd look good in a nurse's outfit."

Alex quips. "I don't know Dave we could get the girls to wax your legs!"

"Ease up big fella I'm quite attached to the hair on my legs."Dave chuckles.

The trio enjoy the joke.

...

Then Alana asks. "Is Stevie here?"

"Yep she looks awesome you can't miss her." Alex offers proudly.

Dave adds. "Yeah just watch all the blokes' heads you'll be able to work out where she is."

"Are you implying men ogle my wife Brewer?" Alex questions.

Dave laughs and says. "I'm implying nothing. It's a fact and you know it.'

Alex smiles broadly.

Alana smiles at him.

...

Nick and Tess are on the dance floor and Tess asks. "Are you ok Nick?"

Smiling down at her he replies. "I am Tess, she's really nice and the Old man seems different around her."

"Calmer." Tess offers.

Nick nods and says. "Not just calmer I don't think I've ever seen him laugh so much. It's actually a bit unnerving."

Tess chuckles and ads. "Scary."

Nick laughs and she hugs him.

...

Riley and Kate are also on the dance floor and he smiles as she chats nonstop about Jodi's return.

"Kate calm down I know you're excited but let's just enjoy tonight." Riley coaches.

She smiles at him and nods.

"Lots of babies happening at the moment Kate." Riley offers.

"Yeah Grace and Stevie and Tess and Regan have little ones."Kate replies.

"How many children do you want?" He asks.

She blushes and grins. "Well it depends on who I marry and how many they want."

...

He laughs and says. "That's not what I asked."

"Honestly?" She asks.

He nods.

She grins and replies. "I'd like a few. What about you have you thought about children?"

Twirling her around and back to himself he replies. "Yes I have and I'd like a few too."

She doesn't ask any more because she's unsure if he means a few with her or just a few and now is not the time or the place to ask for more details.

...

Regan and Stevie are returning from the bathroom and as they walk around the corner Stevie stops and exclaims. "Alex!"

Regan is stunned.

Alex is facing them with his arms wrapped around a tall blonde who has her back to them.

This is no ordinary hug.

Alex grins as Jodi turns to face them.

...


	69. Chapter 69

As Stevie and Margaret ride slowly back towards the house Stevie feels relaxed and happy.

After the events of last night Alex had let her sleep until she's woken naturally by herself this morning.

"Jodi seems very nice." Margaret offers.

Stevie glances at her and smiling broadly replies. "Yes she is. We've all missed her so much. I'm glad she's finally come home."

"I don't know who cried more You, Tess or Kate." Margaret adds.

...

Stevie smiles and explains how the four of them had been through some tough times together.

"You were the overseer on Drover's Run." Margaret states.

Margaret watches as Stevie smiles wistfully and replies. "Yes I was."

Margaret nods.

Stevie realizes Harry must have explained things to her but is shocked when she says. "Harry ruined a lot of things didn't he?"

Stevie looks thoughtfully at her.

...

"That's in the past Margaret I'd like to leave it there." Stevie responds.

"Wouldn't you like to be able to go back and change some of your life's choices?" Margaret enquires.

"No I wouldn't."Stevie replies.

Looking at her Margaret asks. "Seriously, all the pain and sadness you've lived through wouldn't you change that if you could?"

Stevie stops her horse and Margaret does too.

...

"Why do you want to know?" Stevie asks a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Margaret smiles and holding her palm up towards Stevie answers. "I think we've had similar experiences that's all and I look at my life and wonder where it would have taken me if my choices had been different."

Nodding her head Stevie replies. "My answer is no. Who I am is because of where life took me and life is full of coincidence and chance. If you hadn't left, Liz wouldn't have stayed and Alex wouldn't have lived here. If I hadn't taken to wandering after my daughter went to live with my sister, I would never have met Claire and then Alex or known about Drover's Run and finally if I hadn't run when he returned with Fiona I would never have bought that lottery ticket and been able to buy this place. I have Alex and my children and I can't imagine my life could be any better than it is now. I may have taken the hardest path to get here but I am grateful that life brought me here at all."

Margaret inhales and says. "You're lucky that life moved faster for you. I'm almost fifty."

"Better now than not at all." Stevie remarks.

Margaret nods and the two women move the horses forward.

...

Jodie and Tess are sitting drinking coffee when Kate and Nick arrive back with Logan asleep over Nick's shoulder.

"I think he's run out of petrol Tess." Nick says grinning.

Tess stands and walks through with Nick to put Logan to sleep.

Kate sits down with Jodi and says. "When can I put you back on the roster Jodes?"

Jodi laughs and says. "Would tomorrow be too soon?"

...

Straight faced Kate says. "Great I need a hand to clean the troughs tomorrow."

Jodi laughs and says. "Maybe the next day then!"

"Oh Jodes it's so good to have you home." Kate offers reaching over and touching her friend's hand.

"I've missed all of you so much Kate. You know some days when you're here and you just want to be somewhere else? Somewhere else isn't anywhere near as nice as here even with Matt." Jodi laments.

Kate smiles at her friend and asks. "When will he arrive back?"

"Next week hopefully." Jodi replies.

...

Alex has sat with Harry on the veranda chatting about all things farming while Alexander, Cooper and Blake have played nearby.

Joyce appears and asks if they'd like more coffee and they both reply yes.

Alex is about to stand to come and get it and Joyce advises him to stay there and she'll bring it out.

"What have you been baking Joyce I just got a waft of something nice?" Alex asks.

Smiling she replies. "Anzac biscuits Alex I'll bring some out for you."

Alexander and the little boys follow Joyce back inside leaving Harry and Alex alone.

...

"Will you buy more land Alex?" Harry asks.

"Probably somewhere down the track. The way farming is going we'll need a lot for all of the children to be able to stay on the land." Alex replies.

Harry looks at him and nods.

"Is Nick in a position to buy more too?" Harry asks.

Alex straightens and says. "That's none of my business Harry."

Even though Alex knows Nick isn't currently in a position to buy he knows he wants to.

Alex isn't about to tell Harry that.

...

"I'm thinking of selling Kilarney." Harry states.

Alex nods trying to look slightly disinterested.

His heart pounding thrilled that he might get a chance to purchase his old home.

Containing his excitement he leads with. "Why would you do that?"

...

"I want to travel with Maggie." He states plainly.

Shocked Alex questions. "Dad she's only been back for a couple of weeks! Do you really think you should do this? Why not lease it out or something?"

Harry refrains from smiling as Alex calls him Dad.

He can hear genuine concern in Alex's voice.

...

"After all of these years and all of my hard work and sacrifice what do I have? Two boys that only just talk to me, grandchildren that call me Harry not Granddad and two ex-wives. It's just a house and some land Alex that's all and it sure as hell isn't keeping me warm at night." Harry replies.

"I'll buy you an electric blanket Harry." Alex quips.

Harry looks at him and says. "I don't want to grow old alone Alex. Margaret has brought laughter back into my life and I'd forgotten how good that felt. I don't want to lose her a second time."

...

"Won't she live here with you?" Alex asks.

"I haven't asked her too." Harry replies.

"What about the program and Father Dom?" Alex pushes.

"I've spoken at length with Dom and he said I had to follow my heart."Harry replies.

"Thought Kilarney was your heart?" Alex states.

Harry is about to reply when the door opens and Joyce and the boys walk out with the tray of coffee and biscuits.

Thanking her Alex asks if she'd mind the boys for half an hour.

She nods and ushers them back inside.

...

Margaret and Stevie are at the stables after unsaddling and rubbing down the horses they walk back towards the house.

Stevie is watching Harry and Alex as they converse on the veranda.

Even from a distance she can tell it's a serious conversation.

She's amazed that they are able to do that and glad that all the bad blood between them has passed.

They will never be as they once were and in some ways she's sad about that but she wouldn't turn back the clock on these two.

Harry is no longer able to bully Alex as he once did.

Alex has found a new inner strength and he can withstand much more than years ago.

Stevie is unsure if it's her influence or him becoming a Father himself or if it's just time and experience that have given him balance.

Whatever it is she loves it and it makes him even more attractive to her.

...

Murphy Lonnigan zips her suitcase closed and checks herself one last time in the mirror.

Minimal makeup accentuates her light blues eyes, her fine features and plump lips revealing nothing of her Father's genes.

Her blonde hair cascades down her back and over her ample bust.

She's wearing her favourite country road blouse and it's tucked neatly into her designer jeans as they hug every curve.

...

Since her adoptive parents passed away she has become accustomed to having a suitcase as her base.

Most of her work mates rented apartments in different cities across the country and the world but she had no real base and saw no reason to pay a mortgage on a property she may live in for one week out of every three.

After the phone call from Margaret, Murphy had decided she'd take a trip to the country and meet her Father and his two sons.

She didn't need any more family at her age it wasn't like she was going to see them as they lived so far away from any major city.

Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she'd made the decision to at least go and check them all out.

So she found herself here at the Gungellan Pub quaint little place, clean and tidy.

Everyone was very friendly and she liked that.

Downstairs she asks the barmaid for directions to Drover's Run.

...

Waving Harry and Margaret off Alex looks at Stevie and says." I've got a proposition for you."

Grinning she replies. "Really!"

Draping his arm over her shoulder and dragging her around to face him he grins and quips. "Not that!"

"Oh." She offers.

He laughs and asks. "You're disappointed?"

Shrugging she quips. "Maybe."

...

He hugs her and says. "Early night for us I think."

"Ok. Now what are you going to tell me?" She asks pushing back and looking up at him.

"Harry is thinking of selling Kilarney." He states watching her face for a reaction.

"Did you talk him out of it?" She asks looking concerned at the sudden need to sell.

Smiling he offers. "Sort off."

"Which means?" She asks.

"How would you feel about moving?" He asks.

...


	70. Chapter 70

As the storm crosses Alexander Station massive lightning bolts harpoon the ground followed by earth rattling thunder.

Alex wakes and leans over to flick on his bedside lamp and realizes the powers out.

Rising he lumbers downstairs to check the power box in case it's only tripped out.

Hawy hears him and follows.

Stevie sleeps on peacefully.

...

Kate arrives in the back porch soaking wet.

Tess is in the kitchen having just fed Claire as she's teething and had woken feverish and grizzly.

"What are you doing Kate?" Tess asks.

"There's water pouring in the shearer's quarters Tess I think part of the roof has come loose." Kate replies.

Tess says. "This storm has come out of nowhere hasn't it? I'm glad I'm not out in it."

...

Soaking wet and cold a figure walks down the driveway and hopes there's a house and residents.

After following the detour, the road signs had simply stopped.

Then the rain started which hadn't helped the situation and finally the car broke down.

The gravel road was isolated.

Initially lights were seen in the distance but they'd disappeared almost an hour ago.

Finally a gate.

Unable to read the sign the figure turned hoping for help and shelter.

...

After Tess finds Kate some dry clothes they both retire to bed.

Tess returns upstairs and Kate makes a bed on the couch in the lounge room where she lays for a time watching the flames lick the bark from the wood Tess had loaded onto it.

With the lightning striking close to the house the thunder is loud and rattles the house.

Kate snuggles down under her blankets and puts her fingers in her ears.

Breathing deeply she begins to nod off to sleep when an almighty clap of thunder makes her sit bolt upright.

Her heart is pounding she's certain lightning has struck the house.

...

Alex is soaking wet after being outside for half an hour and he's freezing as he's only in boxer shorts.

He deduced he'd only be out for a moment and would only be on the veranda and wouldn't get wet but he'd ended up down at the stable to check on the horses.

Alex is grateful their most valuable stock are stabled as they're all unnerved by the storm.

He speaks softly as he moves with the torch down the alleyway checking they're all ok.

"Bloody hell Riley what are you doing out here?" Alex exclaims as Riley runs into the stable from the other door.

"Same as you I guess." Riley responds grinning then adds. "Although I had better dress sense."

"Smart arse." Alex quips grinning then offers. "I've just checked them so get back to bed mate, there's not much we can do until first light." Alex tells him.

Adjusting his drizabone and hat Riley says. "Right I'll go and fire up the generator and I'll see you at breakfast."

Alex nods and heads back the way he came.

...

Marcus is spooning Grace and her arms are wrapped around Henry.

He'd woken earlier frightened by the loud noises.

Grace comforted him and he'd drifted back to sleep quickly.

"Our tanks will be overflowing if this keeps up." Marcus whispers.

Grinning Grace says. "Ah the romance of be married to a farmer."

...

"Well if you think Henry would be ok back in his own bed I'm sure I could whisper things you'd like to hear."Marcus says softly.

Grace chuckles and says. "Hold that thought until the storm passes if we put him back now he'll just come back."

Sighing heavily Marcus quips. "I love him with all my heart but he's definitely taken the spontaneity out of our love life."

Grace giggles in the darkness and whispers. "We're parents because of our spontaneity Marcus."

He laughs softly and hugs her, one hand on her swollen belly and the other resting on Henry.

He kisses her neck and says. "I love you Grace."

Placing her hand on his she smiles and whispers. "I love you too."

...

Running back to the house Alex slows as he climbs the stairs careful not to slip with his wet feet.

Hawy wags her tail excitedly.

Alex smiles at Alexander's dog she'd accompanied onto the veranda and he'd told her to stay.

Stevie wouldn't be happy if he brought a wet muddy dog back inside.

"No place out here tonight Hawy, even for a dog." Alex says.

Hawy just about bends herself in half wagging her tail happy at his return.

...

Reaching the large mat at the front door he wipes his feet.

As he begins to flick the excess water from his hair and body, the dog growls.

Alex bends to pat her and she's distracted for a moment by his affection.

Hawy barks loudly as a voice says. "Oh thank god I've found someone."

"Bloody hell!" Alex exclaims grabbing Hawy's collar as she continues to bark.

" Shhh Hawy quiet." Alex demands.

Hawy sits and he releases her collar.

...

"What in the hell are you doing sneaking around in the dark?"He questions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you my car broke down I've been walking for hours." She replies.

"Are you alone?" He asks.

Instantly she's afraid.

She has no idea where she is and even though his voice sounds nice and somehow familiar the fact he asks if she's alone sends her panic into overdrive.

Keeping her voice calm she asks. "Why?"

'Well is there anyone else out there that needs help?" He asks sounding impatient.

"Oh! No it's just me." She replies.

...

Nick wakes and is almost hanging out the side of the bed.

Glancing at the bedside table he realizes the power is out as his clock radio isn't glowing.

Sitting up he tries to figure out why Tess is so far over on his side of the bed.

In the darkness he can't see a thing so he feels around beyond her.

Grinning he lies back down and hears Tess whisper. "We've got company."

...

"I'm almost out of bed Tess can you move them at all?" Nick asks.

"It's Logan he's sideways. Claire is squashed too." Tess offers softly.

Nick climbs from the bed and moves to Tess's side.

Feeling in the bed the couple whisper directions to each other as Nick moves the children and Tess wriggles over gaining more space.

...

Back in the bed Nick says. "That's better. "

"I think we need a bigger bed Nick." Tess offers.

"No that will just encourage them." He jokes.

Snuggling up Tess says. "I love nights like this when we're snuggled up in bed."

"Hmmm me too Wifey but it's more fun when it's just you and me." Nick quips.

Tess giggles and says. "Ah daydreams husband daydreams one day we'll have our bed to ourselves again."

He sighs and says." Yeah."

As they both get warm and comfortably sleep takes them.

...

Stevie has woken and realized Alex isn't in bed.

As the storm rages outside she's surprised the boys haven't been woken by the noise of the thunder.

The storm must be right over the top of them.

Stevie counts between the flash of lightning and the thunder and they arrive almost in the same instant the thunder does.

She jumps when a deafening boom of thunder hits the house and the room illuminates in a white light.

...

As Alex opens the door for the stranger he says. "I'm sorry our power is out at the moment my overseer is firing up the generator so we should have lights soon. If you'd like to come inside we'll see if we can find some dry clothes for you and get you a hot drink."

He shines the torch for her to see the door and as she passes him there's and almighty boom of thunder.

She screams and grabs him.

The lights come on.

Alex chuckles and says. "Are ya right?"

Embarrassed she lets him go and says. "I'm sorry."

...

After the lights come on Stevie jumps from her bed, grabs her dressing gown and opens the bedroom door.

She yells. " Alex! You frightened the daylights out of me."

He smiles at her and says. "It's obviously a night for frights Stevie. Can you grab some of your clothes there's a women downstairs says her car broke down and she's soaked and cold.'

Looking puzzled she asks. "Why would I give her my clothes? Who is it?"

"Murphy Lonnigan." He replies.

She looks at him for a moment and he sees recognition on her face.

"Murphy! What's she like?"Stevie whispers intrigued by the fact Harry's daughter is downstairs.

"Well at the moment she looks like a drowned rat."He remarks not being completely truthful.

...

Alex follows Stevie back into their room and she quickly grabs some warm clothing.

Alex has grabbed clothes too.

Stevie looks at him and says. "Alex look in the mirror."

He turns and looks." What am I looking at?"

"Your boxers."She grins.

"Oh." He states.

"Hmmm Oh." She says grinning at him.

"Well hopefully she didn't look there." He responds.

...

Quickly he slides them off and puts dry ones on then his jeans.

Following Stevie out the door he slips his t-shirt over his head.

"There's an idea for the polo match next year. Wet boxer competition, women will love it." Stevie chuckles.

"I'll have to enter that Stevie." He teases.

"Yeah well we'd have to use warm water because cold doesn't work for a man does it?" She remarks.

"Oh ha! Ha! " Alex grumbles.

She giggles.

Smiling he follows her downstairs.

...

Opening the back door Riley lets himself in and flicks the kitchen light.

After taking his hat, coat and boots off he moves through to the living room.

"Hello." He calls softly as he opens it.

Shocked he stops and backs out of the room.

...

Stevie and Alex join him in the kitchen and Alex says. "I thought I told you to go to bed?"

Riley explains how he started the generator and then noticed one of the doors on the machinery shed was broken and banging in the wind.

He'd tried to fix it on his own.

"It was a tossup between who to wake up and I figured you would probably be still awake so I came to get you." Riley tells Alex.

...

Gesturing towards the living room Riley asks. "Who is that?"

"Harry's daughter." Alex replies.

"She looks nothing like Harry!" Riley says grinning.

Alex grins back at him.

Stevie flicks him.

The conversation ends when the living room door opens.

...

Walking into the kitchen Murphy is still towelling her hair dry with one hand and holding her wet clothes in the other.

Stevie takes them from her and places them in the laundry.

"Coffee, tea or hot chocolate?" Stevie asks.

Smiling Murphy replies. "Oh Hot chocolate would be perfect thank you."

Alex and Riley head back outside.

"Yeah a coat might be good this time mate." Riley teases.

Alex pushes him and says." Shut up and keep moving."

...

Handing Murphy her hot chocolate Stevie says. "Come on we'll go into the living room and you can thaw out a bit more."

"You have a beautiful home." Murphy offers.

Stevie shrugs and says. "Keeps the rain out which is all that matters."

Murphy nods and sips her chocolate.

Hawy who has curled herself up in front of the fire stands and moves to the door wagging her tail.

Stevie places her mug on the table and walks to the door.

...

As she opens it Hawy gets very excited.

"Hello Hawy." Alexander's sad, sleepy voice greets her.

Stevie picks him up and says. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was scared Mummy and no one was in your bed." He tells her.

...

Walking back to her chair she sits with him in her lap.

He glances over and says. "Hello."

Murphy smiles and replies. "Hello."

"Where's Daddy?" Alexander asks looking at his Mother.

"He's outside helping Riley with the machinery shed door." She explains.

He nods.

...

"Alexander this is Murphy, Harry's daughter. Murphy this is our eldest son Alexander."Stevie introduces them.

Murphy smiles when he says. "Harry's my friend."

Sliding from his Mother's lap he walks over and holds out his hand.

Murphy shakes it and says. "Pleased to meet you Alexander."

Smiling he calls Hawy over and says "Have you met Hawy? Shake Hawy."

Murphy laughs and shakes the dog's hand.

...

Back inside Alex kicks his boots off, removes his wet socks and places them in the laundry.

Hanging up his coat and hat he moves inside.

Stevie watches as Hawy lifts her head and intermittently wags her tail.

As the door opens the dog rises, stretches and greets Alex.

Surveying the room he haphazardly pats the dog.

...

Alexander's face lights up and he says. "Daddy this is Murphy. Harry's her Daddy!"

Lifting Alexander off Stevie's lap he says. "Is she? Now what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was scared but no one was in your bed." He explains.

Alex smiles at him and says. "I think it's time you went back to bed matey."

...

As Alex begins to walk towards the door Alexander says. "What about a kiss for Mummy?"

Alex walks over and kisses Stevie.

Alexander laughs and says. "No me Daddy."

Alex kisses him.

The little boy laughs and says. "No Daddy I want to kiss Mummy."

"Oh." Alex says and leans for Alexander to kiss Stevie.

...

As they leave the room Hawy follows.

Murphy says. "They're sweet.'

Stevie smiles nods and asks. "How did you end up here? Drover's Run is in the other direction and so is Kilarney."

Murphy explains how she was given directions but there were detours, poor signage and then the rain, her phone went flat and finally the car breaking down.

Stevie chuckles and says. "Sounds like you're lucky to find us at all."

...

Murphy looks at Stevie and asks. "Why doesn't Alexander call Harry granddad?"

"Alex can explain that to you he'll be back in a minute."Stevie replies.

"Would you like another hot drink?"Stevie asks.

Murphy nods and says. "Yes thank you and I was wondering if I could get something to eat. I missed dinner and I'm starving."

Standing Stevie says. "Yes of course come on and we'll see what we can find."

...

For over an hour Alex, Stevie and Murphy talk about Harry, Margaret and Nick.

Alex is careful about what he says about Harry as he doesn't want to jade Murphy's view of him before she even meets him.

When it came to the question of Alexander and Harry and the Granddad query he said as Bryce was his Father they'd chosen for the children to call him Granddad not that they were estranged and had Harry behaved properly earlier on the children would have called him granddad as well.

...

"I really have to go to bed as I'm starting to feel sick." Stevie announces.

Alex stands and looking concerned says. "You're tired."

She nods.

Murphy watches them.

...

Turning to Murphy, Alex says. "If you'd like to follow us, I'll show you to your room."

"I can sleep on the couch I don't mind." She replies.

"We have a guest room Murphy you are not sleeping on a couch." Stevie offers.

Nodding she follows them.

...

By the time Alex returns to their room Stevie is in the bathroom and has been sick.

Shaking his head he enters and rubbing her back says. "I'm sorry I should have let you go straight back to bed."

Rinsing her mouth with water she places her toothbrush back in the stand and says. "The storm woke me Alex and then Alexander woke up, me being sick isn't your fault. It's just how it is."

"Do you think it's a girl because you weren't this sick with the boys?" Alex asks.

...

She replies. "Alex I know you want a daughter and I hope this one is for you but if it's another boy we'll try one more time ok?"

"But you said this one was our last." He offers.

"I know I did but I also know how much you want a girl, so relax ok if this one's another boy we'll try once more."She comforts.

He smiles and hugging her answers. "No we agreed this is the last. If I'm meant to have a daughter this one will be a girl."

...


	71. Chapter 71

The storm raged throughout the night and relentlessly lashed the district for the next twenty four hours.

On the third day when the sun rose the destruction was evident just by stepping out of the front door.

There's an eerie silence across the district.

On Drover's Run stock losses are high as they had freshly shorn sheep and the cold snap had a devastating effect on them.

The creeks and river are running and filling fast as areas upstream wash down.

...

Wilgul came through the storm slightly better but also have stock losses because of the freshly shorn sheep.

Sheds have been unroofed and the powerlines that run from the road to the house are down.

Over on Kilarney the boys are out early clearing and tidying around the property.

Harry has wandered around the house area and is thankful for no damage.

...

On Alexander Station the damage is minimal as most buildings are new and fences are too.

The power is still out and the phones are down.

The generator has been running since the first night and Alex has told Riley to shut it down to cool it and then refuel and restart.

Stevie has been on the two way and let Margaret know that Murphy is safe with them and as soon as the roads reopen they'll bring her to Drover's Run.

...

Alex has found having Murphy in the house very uncomfortable and Stevie is aware of it.

She hasn't said anything to him yet but asks Joyce to mind the boys when Murphy goes to her room.

Out on the veranda she asks. "Alex what's going on?"

Looking at her he asks. "What do you mean?'

She stands looking at him.

"I think I know Murphy."He offers.

...

"Well she's been in our home for three days Alex." Stevie replies.

Looking thoughtfully at her his facial expressions change and he says. "No Stevie I think I knew her years ago."

Instantly she registers what he's trying to tell her and replies. "Oh Alex you didn't?"

"I think I did! "He replies.

"What do you mean you think?"She growls.

"Well I was young and drunk." He explains.

She shakes her head and asks. "I know your past has nothing to do with me Alex but sometimes I wish you'd been a little more chaste. Do you think she remembers? Has she said anything?"

"Chaste what in the hell is that?" He quizzes.

"Celibate." She offers.

He looks at her.

"I wish you'd kept it your pants!" She explains.

Grinning he says. "Oh Ok. I don't think she remembers and no she hasn't said a thing. She might be as embarrassed as I am though Stevie." He offers.

She laughs and says. "I think that's the only time I've ever heard you say that.'

"No I was really embarrassed about Sandra too."He remarks.

Holding her hand palm up to him she grimaces and says. "I don't want to know Alex! I really do not want to know!"

...

Folding her arms in front of herself she turns and walks a short distance away.

Alex watches her waiting for a response.

Looking at him she says. "You are so lucky Harry wasn't your Father Alex the repercussions of what you've just told me."

He looks uncomfortable and says. "Yeah I know that thought crossed my mind too when I twigged who she was. But I've still got a bit of a dilemma Stevie. She's Nick's sister!"

Her mouth drops open and she covers it with her hand and says. "Oh Alex that's a boundary you should never have crossed. You'd better hope neither Nick nor Harry ever find out about this."

He nods.

From the balcony above them Murphy has heard every word.

...

In the next twenty four hours while they wait for the water to recede and the roads to open, Murphy has a field day with Alex.

Every time she's in a room with him on her own she either stands really close to him or makes a remark that could be taken one of two ways and because of his guilty conscience he takes it the wrong way every time .

She smiles to herself watching him squirm.

Finally she can't contain her laughter any longer and she says. "Alex I'm so sorry I've got a confession to make."

"Oh god." He says as he runs his hand across his face.

He stands looking at her waiting for her confirm his fear.

...

"When I arrived the other night you were vaguely familiar." She begins.

She smiles at him and his shakes his head.

"We've met before haven't we?" She asks.

"I think we have." He replies.

She proceeds to say where and when they met.

His gut churns it's exactly where he thought he'd met her.

...

"I'm really sorry." He begins.

She steps closer to him.

He tenses up.

She moves closer.

He backs up against the fridge.

...

Placing her hand on his chest he's about to push her back when she says softly. "You slept with my best friend Marnie."

She stands grinning at him as he registers what she's said.

He looks down at her and asks. "Really?"

She nods.

...

He hugs her and says. "Oh thank God it wasn't you!"

"Oh gee thanks for that." Murphy states.

Letting her go he grins and says. "Sorry I never meant it like that Murphy. I'm just so glad I don't have anything to hide from Harry and Nick. "

He stands looking at her and says. "Thank you."

She nods.

...

Riley and one of the farm hands have retrieved Murphy's car and driven it back to The Station.

Stevie walks into the kitchen from the office and Alex can see she's worried about something.

Riley enters and tells them Murphy's car is back.

Murphy follows him out to grab her suitcase.

...

"Stevie what's wrong?" Alex asks.

"We didn't open Fridays mail Alex, this was in amongst it." She explains handing him an official looking letter.

He takes the letter and reads it.

Frowning he looks at her and asks. "Can he do that?"

Shrugging she replies. "I have no idea."

...

He's angry.

Really angry.

She can see it in his eyes and his stance. "I'll ring Bryce."

"Phones are still down." She replies.

Running his hand through his hair he says. "Pack an overnight bag for us Stevie. We'll take Murphy over to Tess and then we'll drive to Adelaide."

"What about everything here?" She asks.

With the letter still in his hand he holds it up before hugging her and says. "This is way more important."

...

Harry pulls into Drover's Run and is relieved but nervous.

Stevie and Alex's car is here and a car he doesn't know.

He assumes its Murphy's.

He's rehearsed over and over in his mind what he'll say to her.

Inhaling he heads inside.

...

Margaret greeted Murphy with open arms and the two chatted animatedly more like old friends than Mother and daughter.

Introducing her first to Tess, Margaret was thrilled with things so far.

Alex, Stevie and their boys had done well as an initial introduction to the family.

Murphy was very comfortable with all of them.

Margaret smiled.

She thought they'd all get along well and circumstance had landed Murphy on Alexander Station it was a wonderful start for all of them.

When Nick had arrived back indoors Margaret was apprehensive she was hoping Harry would be here for this introduction.

Smiling she begins. "Nick I'd like you to meet my daughter Murphy. Murphy this is Nick."

...

Smiling at her Nick says. "Hello Murphy pleased to meet you."

Murphy looks at him and her face crumbles.

She chides herself but she can't help it.

Nick looks at her and stepping forward as she dissolves in his arms.

He hugs her tightly but doesn't speak.

He can't.

...

Alex stands up and moves over to them wrapping his arms around both of them.

Margaret cries.

Tess hugs her, teary herself.

Sitting on Stevie's knee Alexander asks. "Mummy why are they crying what's wrong?"

She hugs him and whispers. "They're happy tears Bully it's ok nothing is wrong."

...

Murphy steps back and chuckling as she wipes the tears from her face says. "I'm sorry about that I'm not normally a sook."

Alex smiles and moves back over to Stevie and quips. "It's ok Murphy Nick cries all the time."

Nick laughs and says. "Piss off Alex almost every time I've ever cried you're the one that made me."

Alex laughs and the others do too.

Tess hugs Nick and is relieved the initial meeting is over and it appears to have gone well.

Nick has been worried and nervous about how he'd react.

Tess will tell him later if she was in Murphy's place she would have been thrilled with both Nick and Alex's reaction to her.

...

"Hello." Harry calls from the back door.

"Come in Dad." Alex calls.

Harry smiles despite his nerves Alex hasn't called him Dad in a very long time.

As Harry appears at the doorway Alexander runs over to him and says. "Hi Harry."

...

Harry is glad for the distraction.

He bends and picks him up and says. "Hello Alexander how are you?"

Alexander hugs his neck and replies. "I'm good Harry we're going to Adelaide."

Harry looks at Alex and asks. "Adelaide! Is everything alright?"

Alex nods and replies. "Yeah we thought we'd go and visit some friends for a couple of days."

Harry nods and hugging Alexander says. "That sounds like fun."

Alexander nods and Harry passes him to Alex.

...

Murphy doesn't wait for an introduction she walks over to Harry and hugs him.

There's not a dry eye in the room when Harry breaks down.

No one was expecting that to happen.

Especially Nick and Alex neither had ever seen him react like this.

Murphy sobs into his chest.

Gaining some control Harry manages to speak.

Hugging her tightly he kisses her head and just keeps saying. "I'm sorry Murphy, so very sorry. I never knew."

...

Jodi pops her head in as its all happening and with tears in her eyes Stevie whispers. "Jodes can you take the children for a little while please?'

Jodi nods grabbing Claire from Tess and coaxes the boys outside.

"Come on let's go and see if Mrs Campbell has laid any eggs."Jodi suggests.

The four little boys chatter excitedly as they scurry along with Jodi.

"Logan where's the basket to collect the eggs?" Jodi asks.

Logan runs and grabs it from the shed and brings it back to her.

...

"Jodi where are you?" Kate calls.

"Out the back Kate." Jodi yells back.

Rounding the corner Kate chuckles and says. "What starting your own crèche Stretch."

Jodi smiles and says...Introductions... as she gestures towards the house.

...

"Oh how's it all going?" Kate asks.

"H.A.R.R.Y ...C.R.Y.I.N.G." Jodi spells.

Kate looks shocked and says. "H.A.R.R.Y C.R..."

Jodi nods.

...

Kate says. "Shit."

"That's a naughty word Kate." Alexander says.

Jodi says. "Yes. Kate's a bad girl isn't she?"

Alexander laughs and says. "Just the words naughty Jodi not Kate."

Kate picks him up and hugs him and says. "Thanks Alexander, Can I help look for eggs?"

"I've got the basket." Logan offers.

"Oh good I hope we find lots we can all have eggs for dinner." Kate offers.

...

Back inside everyone is drying their eyes and chatting quietly to each other.

Tess makes a pot of tea and they all sit and talk.

Harry can't believe he reacted the way he did and he's slightly embarrassed and wondering what Alex and Nick will think of him now.

Nick wants to talk to Alex on their own and get his emotions and thoughts around all that has transpired in the last little while.

...

Stevie wants to go home and just go to sleep all the emotion of the day has exhausted her.

"Alex I really don't want to go to Adelaide today can we just go home later?"She asks.

With a gentle nod he replies. "Yeah want ever you want."

"Phone's are working." Tess exclaims as the house phone rings.

Nick rises and leaves the room to answer it.

Returning quickly Nick says. "Alex it's for you!"

Alex follows him.

...

"Hi Bryce yes we did and he wants visiting rights to Rose...Yes well I know he's her Father but he's known about her for years and never bothered until now..No he hasn't...I'd almost bet he's worked out Stevie's wealthy and he's after money...Yes he's scam artist Bryce he scammed us years ago...yes I know he does but the poor kid has just found out about us and she's settled into her new school. ...Stevie really doesn't need the stress right now either. I was going to ring you anyway because I wanted to find out about legally adopting her so she'd have the same name as us and would feel more a part of our family. Yes that's right. A name change what and I don't adopt her? I'm not sure maybe we should speak to her first she may want to see her Father. I just want her to know I want her in my family Bryce she's Stevie daughter but I want her to feel like she's mine too...I don't have to be her biological Father to be her Father...No Bryce she is my son's sister she belongs with her brothers... yes that's right..It just doesn't seem fair we've only just been able to have her in our lives and now we have to share her with him. I know I'm being selfish and that's not my intent, I don't want her to feel like did. You weren't around and Harry always made me feel like I was second best and I never want her to feel that. I want her to feel loved and valued she's just a child and none of what has happened is her fault and she shouldn't feel like it is...Yes ok...Ok I will...Yes thanks ...give Mum our love...bye.." Alex hangs up and turns around to face Harry.

Harry looks at Alex and can't find the words he wants to say to him.

...

Alex wonders how much of the conversation Harry heard and says. "That was a private conversation Harry."

Harry nods and says. "I know but it's partially about me."

Alex looks closely at his face trying to read it and comes up empty handed.

"Alex I'm sorry."

"How much of it did you listen too?' Alex asks.

"No I don't care about that. I'm sorry for your life Alex. For the pain I caused for the things I did and didn't do. I wasn't a good role model for you. I took my frustrations out on you even before I found out you were Bryce's son. I know I can't take any of it back but I want you to know that regardless of how it appeared I have always loved you and you will always be my son here."Harry offers as he places his hand on his chest.

...

Alex stands looking at him, trying to take in what he is saying.

Harry face folds into a tearful, pain filled mess.

He begins to turn back out of the room.

"You silly old bugger why didn't you tell us more often. Why didn't you show us this side of yourself?"Alex quizzes emotion spilling from his words.

Harry looks at him tears trickling down his face and softly replies. "I didn't want you to see weakness."

Alex grabs him and hugs him and says. " It's not weakness Dad it's called love and when you love someone you show that side of yourself and they love you more."

...

Nick and Murphy have gone for a walk together and both are laughing about the similarities in their lives.

They like the same kind of music and books.

Nick laughs when he realizes she likes similar foods to him.

They even took similar subjects at school.

He's thrilled to learn her adoptive parents were beautiful people and she had a lovely childhood.

Her grandparents owned a farm and she'd learned to ride even though it's been years since she's ridden a horse she'd like to again.

Nick tells her about his riding accident and all the trouble they'd had with Harry.

She's shocked as Harry seems like a nice man.

Nick tells her time has changed him and so has her Mother.

They talk at length about when she met Margaret.

Finally as they walk back to the house Nick says. "I'd really like you to stay around Murphy I'd like to get to know you better."

She laughs and says. "I feel the same about you Nick. I only came to appease Margaret but Alex is lots of fun and I've so enjoyed talking to you as well. Your wives and children are delightful and I'd like to stay a little longer and maybe come back to visit if you're all ok with that."

Nick nods and says. "You have to come for a ride with us on Kilarney Murphy."

"I'd like that Nick I really would." Murphy states.

...

Alex is sitting out on the fence with his arms folded as they walk back towards the house.

"Alex when are you back from Adelaide?" Nick asks as they approach him.

"We've decided not to go."Alex replies.

"Want to come for a ride with Murphy and me on Kilarney tomorrow?" Nick asks.

Nodding his head he replies. "Sounds like fun. Bikes or horses?"

"Horses."Murphy offers.

Alex grins and says. "You can ride!"

She nods and says. "It's been a while but I should be ok."

...

Following the giggling sounds Alex, Nick and Murphy join Jodi, Kate and the children watching Mrs Campbell and all the other ducks splashing around in the pond and the puddles.

Stevie is searching for the boys and joins the others too.

Alex hugs her and asks if she's ready to go home and tells her about tomorrow.

Jodi chips in and says. "Why don't you ride from Kilarney to Drover's Alex and show Murphy both properties? She belongs to both."

"Nick's organizing it so it's up to him." Alex replies.

...

"We could do a family ride it's been a long time since we did that." Nick states.

Alex chuckles and says. "Fat chance you'll get the old man on a horse."

"Well Margaret rides, Tess can come and Jodi. What about you Stevie?" Nick asks.

Grinning she rubs her tummy and says. "If you and Alex can lift me up I reckon I could manage to hold on."

"I dunno about lifting maybe we could hoist you with the tractor." Alex teases.

"You can make fun of me all you like in front of everyone Ryan but remember they won't be at home for you to hide behind."Stevie remarks.

He snuggles into her and says. "I'll be good Stevie I promise! I take it back, I take it all back."

Everyone laughs.

...

"Anyway we're going to head off Nick because Stevie's tired." Alex says rubbing her belly

Alex hugs Murphy and so does Stevie.

She thanks them for everything and tells them she looks forward to seeing them tomorrow.

Taking their boys they return inside and say farewell to the others.

Harry and Margaret walk out to the car with them.

Margaret hugs Stevie and then Alex and says. "Thank you both so much for taking care of Murphy. You've both made today so much easier than it might have been, by the kind things you've said and done."

Harry stands to one side not knowing what to do.

...

Stevie and Alex look at each other.

Stevie walks over and holding out her arms hugs him and says. "The Harry Ryan I saw today was the nicest one I've ever known. Please don't lose him."

Harry smiles.

Alex hugs him tightly and says. "Take care old man."

Harry looks at him and replies. "Thank you Alex."

Alex grins and pretends to whisper. "You're daughter's a hottie Harry and her Mother's not bad either."

Stevie flicks him and they all laugh.

" See you tomorrow Harry." Alex calls out the car window.

Harry asks. " Why will I see you tomorrow?'

" Nick's organizing a family ride from Kilarney to Drover's Run." Alex explains.

Harry nods and says . " Oh ok I'll see you then."

...

Back inside Murphy, Tess, Jodi and Nick are sitting in the living room with Claire and Logan nearby playing.

" Regan , Dave and Hannah should be back soon." Tess remarks.

" Regan's a cousin?' Murphy asks.

Tess explains about Hugh, Ruth, Regan,Grace, Jaz and Marcie.

Murphy asks about the photos and Tess tells her about Claire and Jack.

Picking up a photo of Charlotte Murphy says. "She's a cutie."

Tess smiles and says. "That's Bom."

" Bom?" Murphy asks.

Smiling Tess explains. " Charlotte is Claire's daughter she lives with her father and comes to visit sometimes. BOM is a nickname from when she was born her wristband said Babe of McLeod."

Murphy muses . "I'm a McLeod, a Ryan and a Lonnigan, I wonder what my wristband said?"

"It said BOM." Margaret offers from the doorway.

Murphy smiles at her.


	72. Chapter 72

Driving home from Drover's Run Stevie asks Alex to pull over.

Quickly she alights from the car and vomits on the side of the road.

He grabs the water flask from behind the seat and some wet ones from the nappy bag and joins her outside.

She rinses her mouth and wipes her face.

Softly he asks. "Are you alright now?"

She dissolves in his arms.

...

He hugs her tightly knowing she's tired and worried.

"I've spoken to Bryce, Stevie and we'll work it out. Please try not to worry."He soothes.

She sobs into his chest and he waits for her to calm.

Back in the car they head for home.

He holds her hand.

"Lay your seat back Stevie." He urges.

She does as he suggests.

...

Glancing in the rear view mirror he smiles as he notices all three boys are nodding off as well.

He knows when she falls asleep as her grip on his hand loosens.

Smiling at her his heart swells but he feels guilty too.

She's tired and ill because of the pregnancy.

She's given him four children in four years and she's offered to have a fifth knowing how much he wants a daughter.

Any sacrifice she has made for him far outweighs anything he's ever done for her and he wants to level the debt.

...

On the long drive home he has time to think.

Will Hamilton is a leech and all he wants is money Alex is certain of that.

If he'd wanted to see Rose he would have done something when he was told about her years ago.

Alex has a light bulb moment Will would have read the papers and seen the articles about the fundraiser.

He would know Stevie was married to Alex and the dollar signs would be flipping over in his head.

Alex would call his bluff.

...

Pulling up at the house Alex notices a car that he doesn't know at the front.

Stevie stretches and yawning says. "I feel better Alex but I'm still tired."

"You go up to bed Stevie and I'll sort the boys." He tells her.

"No I'll help I'm sure you feel just as drained as I do."She replies.

Alex has Alexander on one shoulder and Blake on the other as Stevie lifts Cooper into her arms.

"If we're lucky they might sleep through Alex." She offers and he can hear the tiredness in her words.

Upstairs they quickly put the boys to bed.

Stevie is about to head back downstairs to help with the bags and Alex says. "No Stevie bed now."

She looks at him grinning.

He picks her up and carries her into their room and places her on the bed and says." Unless you need to go to the toilet stay there and don't move ok?"

She nods.

He kisses her and returns downstairs.

...

Walking into the kitchen he's greeted by Joyce.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Get out now!" He yells.

Joyce jumps and is stunned at the anger in him but offers. "Alex I'm sorry when he said he was Stevie's father I asked him to come in and wait for you."

"It's not your fault Joyce and he knows damn well he's not welcome here." Alex states.

"Alex please can't we discuss this rationally?" James Hall asks.

"I'll give you rational mate. Get out of our home. She doesn't need you or want you in her life. I will take care of her and make sure she is safe unlike you ya bastard."Alex spits his words at him.

Joyce is uncomfortable but tries to calm Alex by saying." Alex perhaps if you calm down a little you can discuss this over a coffee."

Alex looks at her and says. "Joyce if your fifteen year old daughter came to you and said she was pregnant what would you do?"

"I don't think it's my place to comment Alex." Joyce offers trying to be diplomatic.

"Well this is Stevie's Father and when that happened to her, he threw her out on the street. Her Mother told her she was ashamed of her."Alex snarls looking at Stevie's Father.

...

"I came to apologize Alex doesn't that count for something?"He offers.

Alex is furious and says. "It counts for nothing because you're thirteen years too late. She doesn't need your protection, love, comfort, support or money. She has me to take care of her now and we have a beautiful family and lots of wonderful friends we do not have room for you so take your piss weak effort at an apology and your pitiful excuse at fatherhood and you can F**.."

"Alex!"Stevie chides.

Alex spins and looks at his wife.

"Stevie!" He states alarm in his voice.

He sees the sadness in her and the weariness.

Wrapping her up in arms he wills his strength and support to her.

Looking at her Father she says. "Get out of my home and don't you ever set foot on our property again."

"I came to apologize Stephanie." He offers.

...

"Well I don't accept it or you."She growls.

"You're Mother would like to see you and meet your boys." He states.

Shrugging her shoulders she says. "Do you think I care what she wants? I wanted you to help me, guide me, support me and love me and you didn't. You withdrew your parenting rights that day. You're not my Father you're just a man who impregnated the woman that gave birth to me. A Father is someone who has your back no matter what you do and a Mother will love you and stand by you when you deserve it the least. Neither of you were that person for me. I had to stand on my own; I have no need for you now. Please leave."

...

"Will Hamilton came looking for you." He offers.

Stevie steps in front of Alex as he snarls. "You miserable bastard you're the one that sent him after her."

"Alex calm down." Stevie warns.

Stevie's Father looks shocked and says. "I don't understand?'

"He wants to see Rose because he knows Stevie's wealthy and he's a con artist and you led him straight to us." Alex shouts.

"No he was really upset and he cried and said he'd only just found out. He said you never told him, he'd found out from a mutual friend." He replies.

...

"Stevie told him years ago that he was Rose's Father and he never bothered with her until he found out Stevie and I were married. He's after money you silly old bastard and now you've caused Stevie more heartache and Rose as well good on you." Alex growls.

"I didn't know I'm truly sorry." He offers.

"If you're really sorry get out of our lives and stay out." Stevie says.

Alex shows Mr Hall the door.

...

Nick and Harry are left sitting in the living room as all the women are in the kitchen preparing a meal.

"She's nice Harry." Nick begins.

Harry smiles and nodding replies. "They both are."

Nick nods.

"Where do we go from here?" Nick asks.

Harry shakes his head and offers. "I think we should just take our time and see what happens."

...

"Are you coming riding with us tomorrow?" Nick asks.

Harry nods and answers. "Yes I am Nick I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do more."

Nick grins and says. "Been awhile since you were on a horse?"

"No I've been out riding with Maggie everyday recently."Harry remarks.

Nick laughs and says. "That's great Dad."

Harry smiles.

...

"Will you bring Logan?"Harry asks then adds. "I'm hoping Alex and Stevie will bring their children too."

"You don't have to worry about them Dad the children ride with them all the time." Nick answers.

Looking serious and sad at the same time Harry says. "Nick I haven't done the right thing by you and I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused."

Nick's smile fades as he searches his Fathers face.

"Our lives could have been so much better than they were Dad. We had no money issues, two parents and a beautiful house but you poisoned it all with your anger."Nick remarks.

Harry nods as his eyes prick with tears and he replies. "I know and I can't erase any of it."

Nick wonders if he should hug his Father but remains seated.

...

"What about Mum?"Nick asks.

Harry looks at him and responds. "We've spoken and we have an understanding Nick. We spent time together when we sorted through all of your belongings. Your Mother will always hold a piece of my heart. We shared a lot of happiness in our time together it wasn't all bad."

Nick nods and asks. "What about Kilarney?"

Harry looks at him and asks. "Did Alex speak to you about our conversation?"

Nick nods.

"What did you think?"Harry asks.

"It is of no consequence to me who owns it so long as I can visit and my children can enjoy the beauty of the place."Nick replies.

"I always thought your Mother and I would live there with you and Alex and your families as well. My day dreams were of seeing my grandchildren every day."Harry laments.

"With your behaviour as it's been you're lucky to see them at all."Nick states.

Harry nods sadly and hangs his head.

Nick feels guilty for pushing the memory back up to this current conversation.

Rising he stands beside Harry placing his hand on his shoulder.

Harry rises and embraces him.

Neither speaks.

...

Tess begins to walk in the room with the men and backs out.

Returning to the kitchen she stalls the dishing up for a further fifteen minutes.

Regan, Dave and Hannah have arrived back after a trip to Adelaide and waiting for the roads to open.

Tess has invited Marcus and Grace over for dinner too so Murphy can meet her cousins.

...

Harry is feeling a little uncomfortable as he wonders if he should leave.

He'd been invited to meet Murphy and thinks he should go.

Alone with Margaret on the veranda he hugs her tightly and says. "This has been a very sad, tiring day but also a happy day Magpie. I think I should head for home."

"No you're not going Harry Tess has made a beautiful meal for all of us."Magpie urges.

"Things are just coming together with my family Magpie and I really don't want to wear out my welcome." He says as he leans and kisses her sweetly then adds. "I'll see you tomorrow."

...

Tess looks up as Margaret walks back inside and asks. "Dinners ready. Where's Harry?"

"He's going home he didn't want to intrude."Margaret replies.

Tess runs out the back door.

Harry Ryan starts the engine and places the car in gear.

Looking up he sees Tess with her arms folded across her chest standing in front of the car.

...

Leaving the engine running he opens the door.

"What do you think you're doing Harry?"Tess growls frowning at him.

"I was going home Tess."He replies.

"No your son and daughter are inside and you're having dinner with them and hopefully it will be the first of many. That's if you can behave yourself! Can you?"Tess asks.

He smiles and responds. "If you can bear to share a meal with me I will drag out my absolute best behaviour Tess."

She smiles and says. "Good! Now turn the engine off and get inside."

He does as he's told and as they walk back inside Tess quips. "I feel powerful now Harry Ryan took orders from me!"

Harry quips. "McLeod women scare the hell out of me!"

Tess laughs loudly and says. "God I wish I'd known that years ago."

...

He stops and says. "Tess thank you for loving Nick as you do. He deserves the best and I'm glad he has you."

She smiles at him and says. "Stevie and I are the lucky ones Harry both of your sons are gentlemen."

Harry nods and offers. "I was wrong about you and Stevie and I'm sorry Tess."

"You need to tell Stevie that Harry. Stevie was subjected to your wraith way more than we were and she was the first to forgive you and encourage the rest of us too do the same when you really didn't deserve that chance." Tess urges.

He inhales and responds. "She has a great capacity for love and forgiveness doesn't she."

"Yeah she does. Come on I'm starving let's go and eat." Tess states and moves inside.

...

Early the following morning Stevie and Alex arrive on Kilarney with Riley, Tom and their horses.

After unloading them Riley and Tom drive to Drover's Run to leave the cars and floats for the return trip to The Station later tonight.

Harry greets them and watches the boys as Stevie and Alex saddle up.

Gradually everyone else arrives.

Mounting up they ride out across Kilarney towards Drover's Run.

...

Tess and Stevie are riding together and Stevie has Cooper sitting in front of her.

Alex has Blake and the lead rope to Alexander's pony.

Hawy runs happily along with the large group.

Margaret is amazed that the children are riding too.

"Harry do the children always ride?'She asks.

Harry nods and replies. "Stevie and Alex's do. Logan not as often."

...

Jodi and Kate have continued cleaning up around the property.

A car down the drive draws their attention and Jodi runs when she realizes its Matt.

He smiles broadly his arms open wide as she hurls herself at him.

Laughing he spins her around and then kisses her and hugs her tightly.

'Hello to you too."He chuckles.

"Is that it are you here for good now?"Jodi asks.

He nods and says. "Yes I am. I'm all yours."

"I have to work."She offers dejectedly.

"I'll help and you'll finish quicker."He smirks.

Kissing him she takes his hand and leads him back over to Kate.

...

Murphy is riding with Nick and Alex and they give her a running commentary about Kilarney and their childhood.

She laughs as the pair teases and torments each other and relives pranks and adventures they got up too as children.

"So you'll both inherit Kilarney?"Murphy asks.

"No Harry has sold it."Nick offers.

"Oh that's so sad. I would have thought one of you would have lived here."Murphy states.

"Harry will stay living here for now."Nick replies glancing at Alex.

Alex shakes his head at his brother and he changes subjects.

...

"Are you alright Stevie? You're very quiet."Tess asks softly.

Inhaling Stevie tells Tess about the appearance of her Father last night and the letter from Will's solicitor seeking access to Rose.

"Oh Stevie that's terrible just when you thought everything had settled down. If we can help in anyway please let us know."Tess offers.

"Alex has a plan Tess. He thinks Will is just after money and will drop the idea quickly if he thinks he can scam us."Stevie offers.

"Oh Stevie poor Rose you can't let her know about any of this it would break her heart."Tess cautions.

"No we're going to ask her if she wants to see him first and if she doesn't then we'll set him up."Stevie offers.

...

Harry and Maggie are nearby and Harry asks. "Is this the same bloke that scammed us with the steak houses?"

Stevie turns and says. "Yes that's the one."

"Stevie I owe you a lot if I can help in any way at all just let me know what I can do."Harry states.

"Thanks Harry I'm not exactly sure what Alex has planned yet."Stevie replies.

"I'm not sure if I can help Stevie but if you need a middle aged woman in your sting, I'm in too."Margaret offers.

Stevie laughs and responds. "Thank you Margaret I'll keep you in mind."

...

"You sound happier."Alex says grinning at Stevie.

She accepts his kiss as he leans over.

"Margaret and Harry have offered their acting skills if you need them for Will."Stevie explains.

Frowning he states. "I haven't quite worked out how to get him to show his hand yet."

"Well don't ask me to help in that area I'm no good at judging people am I Stevie?"Harry confesses.

"No you're not Harry."She agrees.

Alex smiles at Harry.

...

They ride along for a while chattering amongst themselves when Harry suggests.

"I think I know how you can trap him Alex."Harry offers.

Alex looks at Harry waiting for his explanation.

Harry looks at Stevie and says. "I hope this doesn't drag up painful memories but I think Will may very well be a male Fiona."

Stevie looks at Harry and says. "Maybe but she did actually have money Will has none and neither do his parents."

"Well if we offered up a beautiful wealthy girl for him to latch onto we might be able to expose him." Harry states.

...

Nick and Murphy have dropped back to chat with the group and Alex fills them in on what is happening around Stevie.

Murphy laughs and says. "Hey I've done a little bit of Pantomime so if there's a part for me I'm in too. But I have to be back at work at the end of next week so if it's before that count me in. "

Stevie looks at her and says. "Murphy you don't have to do this. You hardly even know us."

Murphy laughs and says. "Yes but if I help I'll earn extra points with all of you won't I?"

"Well I can vouch for her acting skills."Alex quips.

Murphy laughs.

Stevie looks at the both of them and Alex smiles at her and says. "I'll tell you later Stevie."

...

The afternoon arrives and the group enjoy the ride between the two properties.

Murphy has the most fun she's had in a very long time and loves the banter between Nick and Alex.

She's a little sad that she didn't get to grow up with them but decides she can make the most of having found them now.

Nick marvels at how easy this group have melded despite the rough patch they've been through with Harry.

He really likes Margaret and Murphy and can see that it won't be difficult spending time with them.

Mostly he enjoys the change in Harry.

They've been together for hours over two days and he hasn't even seen a hint of anger or negativity in him, in fact he's seen a gentleness and a softness that reminds him of Alex when he's letting his guard down.

Nothing short of a miracle Nick muses.

...

Kate and Regan have cooked up a storm in the family's absence as Jodi and Matt have taken some time out together.

Dave has been busy entertaining Claire and Hannah until Marcus and Grace arrive and share the care of the children as they chatter about the arrival of Margaret and Murphy.

Marcus and Dave enjoy a beer and wander outside for a little while.

"How's Wilgul going?"Dave asks.

"It's coming together. We took a bit of a pounding in the storm but other than that we're doing very well."Marcus offers.

...

"Grace looks well."Dave offers.

Marcus smiles and says. "Yeah the morning sickness has past and she's happy and healthy."

Dave nods and says. "It'll be nice for Grace and Regan to have each other close by."

Marcus agrees and responds. "Grace was always itching to move on but she's finally settled and having Regan around will cement that feeling for her I hope."

Dave chuckles and quips. "Hey I'm not even family and I miss them all when we're away."

"Well once you're married you will be family."Marcus explains.

Dave looks at him and says. "Hey yeah I will be won't I?"

Marcus says. "Another McLeod tamed."

Dave throws his head back and laughs loudly. "You can never tame a McLeod mate they choose to calm but don't ever let your guard down or you'll get run over."

Marcus looks at him and chuckles. "Now I'm scared Dave!"

Dave holds his stubby up and Marcus clinks them together. "That's it mate stay on alert and you'll be safe!"

They laugh and watch as the group rides up over the rise.

...


	73. Chapter 73

Drover's Run is full of McLeod's, Ryan's and Turners.

Three generations of McLeod's and three generations of Ryan's and a sprinkling of Turners and Brewers laugh and enjoy each other's company.

Harry Ryan has never been a part of this group and cannot believe how much fun they are and how well they know each other and the respect they all have for each other.

He wonders with great sadness how he has missed all that they are together.

Some are only new to the group but are fused in quickly and easily.

...

He watches Murphy with them and already she has an easy rapport with both Nick and Alex but also Tess and Stevie.

Blake has wrapped himself around her and as she stands chatting with the girls she rocks side to side holding the little boy tightly.

Alex had baby Claire in his arms and she'd snuggled into his shoulder.

Tess had taken her and put her into bed and shortly after Alex had the Brewer baby in his arms.

Maggie is chatting animatedly to Regan and Grace.

...

"Harry would you like another beer?" Marcus asks.

Harry looks at him and says. "Yes that would be nice thank you."

Marcus slides a beer into Harry's hand and takes the empty from him.

"Harry I was wondering if I could pick your brains?' Marcus begins.

"About what?" Harry inquires.

"King Harold and his bloodlines. Alex said he was a brilliant bull."Marcus enthuses.

Harry proceeds to tell Marcus all about King Harold and his progeny.

Marcus stands listening intently asking questions in all the right places and before Harry knows it Dave Brewer has joined them and he's relaxed and joined in the joking and as the subject changes he adds the odd joke himself.

...

Dinner is a noises affair as Jodi, Matt, Kate and Riley join the group.

" Tess can we put the boys down and stay the night please. Alex just looks like he's having the best time with Nick and Murphy and I don't want to drag him away."Stevie asks.

" I was just about to suggest the same thing Stevie come on and we'll set up the spare cot Blake and Cooper can top and tail and Alexander can have Nick's swag." Tess suggests.

The girls have been gone for around ten minutes when Alex notices they're missing and goes looking for them.

"Where'd you two go?" He quips as he meets them coming down the stairs.

"We just set up beds for the boys so you and Stevie can stay the night." Tess offers.

He looks at Stevie and says. "If you want to go home Stevie I'll stop drinking and I'll be able to drive."

She touches his face and says. "You and Nick looked like you were having so much fun with Murphy I didn't want to drag you away Alex. If I get tired I can just go to bed."

He hugs her and says. "If you go to bed I'm going with you."

Tess laughs and walks off.

"I meant to sleep McLeod!" Alex calls after her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sure you did."Tess chuckles.

...

Back in the living room with the others Alex stays close to Stevie making sure she's not tired, has a drink and is comfortable.

By seven thirty the children are all in bed.

Everyone really relaxes and the beer and wine flows.

Alex's phone rings placing his beer down he puts one finger in his ear and answer. "Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Rose how are you? ...Yeah oh that's fantastic. Well done I'm so proud of you... Yeah did you get the parcel we sent? yeah the boys are definitely artists aren't they ..." He laughs loudly and continues. . "Yes we're over on Drover's Run for dinner we rode from Kilarney to Drover's Run today and we missed you Rose. Yes when you come home for the holidays we'll do it again...yes...Oh they're all here ... Yes Kate , Jodi, Tess , Regan , Grace and their partners and all the babies. Yeah Mums here...She looks beautiful Rose her tummy is getting rounder...Tomorrow afternoon and we find out if you're getting another brother or a little sister... Yeah I can't wait... yeah we'll send a photo of the ultra sound...Ok I'll put her on... Hang on first."

He holds his phone up and says. "Rose is on the phone can you say hello."

They all yell HELLO.

Handing the phone to Stevie she hears Rose laughing on the other end.

"Hey Rose." Stevie then laughs and says. "Yes they're all half charged. Hang on and I'll go into the kitchen it's too noisy in here."

...

Stevie heads off to bed at around ten o'clock and Alex follows ten minutes later.

Snuggling up to her back he whispers in her ear.

She laughs and turns into his arms.

"Just as well I've got long arms Stevie you're getting rounder."He teases.

"Alex I hope you won't be too disappointed if this baby is another boy." She offers.

He hugs her, kisses her neck and says. "We have a daughter and her name is Rose this baby can be whatever it wants to be."

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, Rose needs a Father, one who will stand behind her no matter what she does in life and I need a daughter we just fit Stevie. If this baby is another girl I will be very excited but if it's a boy I will still be excited because he will be a little piece of you."Alex explains.

"Oh Alex you are so much more than I ever expected." Stevie gushes.

"That's because you bring out all the goodness in me Stevie." He says looking deep into her eyes.

He looks at her and loves how her eyes search his face.

Touching his cheek she whispers. "Do you understand how much I love you?"

He nods and smiles at her.

He kisses her then whispers. "I give thanks that you are my wife and my best friend Stevie every single day. I look at our babies and I see your love for me. I wanted to be a Father for as long as I can remember and you've given that to me. You make me feel a happiness and contentment that I've never felt before."

She hugs him tightly.

...

Early the next morning the noise level rises as everyone arrives in the kitchen for breakfast.

Stevie feels well for the first time in a long while and busies herself with getting the boys breakfast.

Alex and Nick are both still upstairs having consumed a fair amount of alcohol last night.

Murphy helps Stevie with the boys and Jodi, Regan and Dave sit chatting to Margaret.

Stevie has her back to the door when Alex arrives downstairs.

...

"Sliding his hands around her waist he rubs her belly and says. " Good Morning Mrs Ryan."

She turns to face him and reaching up accepts his kiss.

The kiss is soft, plump and delicious.

He lets her lips go and cuddles her.

"Ease up Big fella some of us are trying to eat breakfast."Dave teases.

Alex turns and looking at his friend quips. "Brewer if you want a kiss too just tell me ok? I've got lots to share around so there's no reason to be jealous."

Dave laughs and says. "She's right mate carry on."

"Coffee Alex?" Tess asks .

"Yes please. " He replies, kisses Stevie again then moves over to grab the coffee from Tess.

...

"When do you start work Dave?" Stevie asks.

"Not until next Monday I wanted to spend a few day settling in with Regan and Hannah."Dave replies.

The chatter rises when Nick joins them and he takes a bit of ribbing as he's the last one up.

"Hey Nick would it be ok if we leave the horses until we come back from Fisher?"Alex asks.

"Yeah sure, why are you going to Fisher?" Nick asks.

"Stevie's ultrasound." Alex replies.

"Is that today?' Tess asks.

"Yes it is."Stevie replies.

"That came around fast. Leave the boys with us Stevie it'll be nice for you and Alex to have some time alone."Tess offers.

Stevie protests.

She doesn't win.

...

Dave and Matt take off soon after breakfast as Nick has a few jobs lined up for Dave.

Alexander and Logan tag along with Nick and he leaves the younger boys with Tess, Murphy, Regan and Margaret.

Jodi and Kate have feeding out to do and agree to meet back at the house for morning tea at ten.

Murphy has Cooper and Blake at the table drawing with pencils while Tess feeds Claire.

...

"I had so much fun last night." Murphy states and then asks. "Is it always like that when you all get together?'

Tess laughs and says. "Like what?"

"It was noisy and the conversations were lively and intelligent and Alex and Nick were hilarious." Murphy offers.

"Yes we're always the noisiest group at the pub and the guys are funny most of the time." Tess replies.

...

"I had a wonderful night too." Margaret adds.

"Harry looked like he enjoyed himself." Regan observes.

"Oh he did and when I walked him out he said he can't remember the last time he laughed so much." Margaret muses.

"Well he wasn't the happiest bloke to be around before so we never really invited him." Tess explains.

Regan laughs and says. "Alex used to come over here to escape from him he said it was his first Harry free zone.'

Margaret says. "That's sad isn't it that a boy needs to escape from his Father like that."

"The hardest part was that Stevie was his best friend and Harry hated her. Some of the things he said to her were just cruel." Regan muses.

"Thank god he changed." Tess remarks.

"Yeah he's a different man isn't he? I was chatting to him last night and I kept wanting to say what have you done with Harry Ryan? Regan chuckles.

...

Murphy is quiet and Tess says. "I'm sorry Murphy we shouldn't speak about him like that."

"No that's ok Tess it makes me glad I didn't meet him until now. When I was riding with Nick and Alex yesterday I felt sad that I hadn't grown up with them. Today I think I've arrived at the right time as in my eyes they're all lovely."Murphy replies.

Regan says. "We've just found out we have an older sister that for some reason was given away when our mother had me. We've written a letter to her and hopefully she'll want to meet us. I hope she sees potential in us like you do in your family."

Murphy smiles at Regan and says. "Take her for a ride like we did and have drinks like last night and if that fails let Alex charm her."

...

They all laugh when Margaret quips. "He's a honey isn't he and as smooth as a well blended whisky."

"Mum!" Murphy scolds. "That's my brother you're talking about!"

"Well technically he's not." Tess corrects.

Murphy smiles and says. "No Nick and I discussed it and as Nick views Marcus as his brother because he's Alex's brother I'm going to do the same."

"Does that mean Marcus is your brother too because if he is, his sister is a complete bitch and you'll have to watch out for her."Tess chuckles.

Murphy cries laughing when Tess explains about Alex tipping the bucket of water over her head when he first met her because of her comment about his affection for Stevie.

Margaret comments about all of their relationships and how lovely it is to be around people who aren't afraid to show their love for each other.

...

In Fisher, Stevie and Alex enter the room and Stevie lies on the table.

Alex sits holding Stevie's hand and his heart is pumping.

"Stevie I was thinking if by some chance this baby is a girl I've changed my mind about her name." Alex offers as the technician gets everything ready.

"So her name isn't Scarlett?" Stevie asks grinning at him.

...

"No Rose is our first then the boys and I thought Scarlett doesn't go with Rose but Holly does."He suggests.

"Holly Ryan?" Stevie asks.

He nods and says. "Rose and Holly both flowers Stevie."

She smiles and says. "Rose, Alexander, Cooper, Blake and Holly Ryan?"

He stands and leaning over her kisses her and says. "If it's a boy Dominic!"

She smiles and says. "Ok Holly or Dominic. Rose, Alexander, Blake, Cooper and Dominic. Dom Ryan. Alright I can live with that."

"Sorry I should have introduced myself I'm Hayley and are you ready to meet your baby?"

Alex grins and says. "Yes and its name is either Dominic or Holly."

...

Alex and Stevie watch and listen as Hayley lets them know their baby is healthy and all measurements are just as they should be.

Both are fascinated as the baby moves about and Alex can't contain his excitement when Hayley introduces them to Holly.

"Really it's a little girl! Oh Stevie a girl now we'll have a big girl and a little girl."

He kisses her sweetly and whispers. "Thank you."

...

Hayley asks. "Would you like to hear her heartbeat?"

Stevie says. "Yes."

Alex asks. "Can you wait for a minute please?'

He grabs his phone out of his pocket and punches in some numbers. "Hello where are you? Ok hang on."

Stevie is puzzled as he stands and opens the door.

Stevie cries when Rose walks in.

...

"I thought it might be nice for you and Rose to share this Stevie especially now we know it's a girl."Alex offers.

Rose is hugging her mother and turns when Alex says it's a girl.

"Really? I get to have a sister too?"Rose gushes as she gets teary.

Alex nods.

Rose rushes over to Alex and hugs him.

"Ok Hayley would you please show Rose her little sister." Alex requests.

...

By morning teatime Logan and Alexander are filthy but their smiles are from ear to ear.

" Nick what have you been doing with them?" Tess growls.

Nick grins at the boys and puts his finger to his lips and asks the boys . " What have we been doing?'

Both boys put their fingers to their lips and says . " Secret men's stuff."

Murphy, Regan and Margaret laugh and Tess does too.

...

By the time Jodi, Kate , Dave and Matt turn up Regan has dragged the third batch of scones from the oven.

" These are perfect Regan ." Jodi states.

" Yes they are Regan well done ." Margaret compliments.

" Scones are stale if they're cold and these are as fresh as." Matt comments.

" Phone !" Nick calls.

...

Kate runs to answer it and returns grinning.

She quietens everyone and says " Ok you're on speaker phone."

" Hi everyone it's Rose have a listen to this!"

They laugh at the sound of a galloping horse and look puzzled until Rose says . " That's my little sister!"

Alexander is listening and yells . " Rosie where's the bubba sister?"

" She's still in Mummy's tummy but we can listen to her heart isn't it fast ?'Rose says .

Alexander smiles broadly and nods his head.

...

Kate yells . "He's grinning and nodding. Congratulations guys."

Everyone else yells congratulations and Rose rings off.

Nick grabs Alexander and sits him on his lap and hugs him and says . " That's a bit exciting Bully, Mummy's having a baby girl."

Murphy watches Nick with the little boy and smiles.

Alexander holds Nicks face and says. " We have to take extra special care of Mummy, Uncle Nick cause there's a bubby in her tummy."

...

Nick smiles at him and says . "Aunty Grace has a bubby in her tummy as well."

Alexander frowns and says. "No Daddy only put a bubby in Mummy's tummy."

Murphy laughs out loud at the look on Nick's face and comes to his rescue with.

" Alexander! Uncle Marcus put Aunty Grace's baby in her tummy."

Alexander looks at her and nods.

Nick mouths Thank you .

Murphy smiles at him until Alexander asks . " Whose going to put a baby in your tummy?"

Murphy looks stumped and Nick laughs and says . " Aunty Murphy isn't married yet mate so no one's going to put a bubby in her tummy yet ok?"

Alexander says . " Ok. Can I have another scone please."

" You can have two if you like mate. " Nick chuckles as Murphy elbows him.

...


	74. Chapter 74

Outside the hospital Stevie, Alex and Rose chat with Liz and Bryce.

"Thanks for bringing Rose up for us." Alex says.

Bryce replies "We've had a very nice chat haven't we Rose?"

Before Rose can reply Liz places her hand on Rose's shoulder and adds. "Alex did you know that Rose has two of your old teachers?"

Alex laughs and says. "Rose I wouldn't let on that you know me."

"Too late Alex they were going to give me detention just because you're married to my Mother." Rose quips.

Everyone laughs.

...

On Drover's Run Kate, Jodi and the men have gone back out to work.

Tess, Regan and Murphy sit outside while the little boys play in the sandpit with their trucks and tractors.

Baby Claire is asleep and Regan is feeding Hannah.

Inside Margaret is cooking dinner after insisting Tess allow her to cook for everyone as a thank you for having her to stay.

...

"What a beautiful place this is." Murphy proclaims.

Regan sighs and says. "It's the perfect place to recharge your batteries Murphy."

"My job takes me all over the county and into some of the busiest cities in the world.

I love my work but sometimes I just want to scream. LET ME OUT." Murphy says smiling.

"Once this place becomes a part of your life you'll find it harder and harder to leave." Regan explains.

...

Tess teases "When Regan first came here she wanted to dig the place up!"

Regan laughs and says. "Never take Stevie, Jodi, Tess and Kate on. It won't turn out well."

Tess and Regan share the joke.

"Why what did they do?" Murphy asks.

Tess says. "Wait until we're having dinner and ask Stevie she was the instigator."

...

They change subjects and chatter away.

Murphy watches her new nephews playing in the sandpit and says. "It's a sweet life for a child here isn't it?"

Tess tells her about how she lived here as a small child but through divorce ended up in the city and how she wants her children to live a free and simple life here on the farm.

"I want my children to be able to look back when they are adults and say I had the happiest childhood." Tess laments.

Regan nods and offers. "Yeah Id like that too."

Murphy smiles and says. "Sounds perfect I hope it happens for all of you."

...

Nick, Dave and Matt have checked the mob of ewes that are due to lamb.

"It's good to have you back Matt." Nick states.

"It's good to be back Nick especially as myself. I hated pretending to be someone I wasn't." Matt responds.

"You drove us all crazy trying to figure you out. Jodi was the worst." Dave laughs.

"Stevie and Alex were the best."Matt remarks.

"In what way?" Nick asks.

Matt explains how on different occasions both Stevie and Alex had discovered something about his past but had kept it to themselves.

"So it was a good place to end up?" Dave states.

Smiling Matt quips. "Good people, good job and beautiful women."

Nick and Dave agree.

...

Alex and Stevie take the time to speak to Rose about Will Hamilton.

Alex is shocked at Rose's opinion even without knowing about Alex's theory.

"I've thought about this and I don't want to meet him at all. Maybe in a few years time but not now because I want to deal with all that I've just found out." Rose suggests.

"Rose he has a right to see you." Stevie explains.

Rose looks cross and asks. "What about my rights? For the last twelve years I've been kept away from you but you always stayed in touch with letters and phone calls and visits. He hasn't even tried to contact me. I want my life to settle so I can get to know all of you and concentrate on my school work." Rose says her voice wavering.

Stevie hugs her and says. "I'm so sorry Rose. We just want what's best for you."

...

Alex looks at Rose and says. "Rose will you come for a walk with me?"

"Alex what are you up too?" Stevie questions frowning at him.

He looks at her and smiles and replies. "I just want to talk to her on my own Stevie. Rose can tell you everything I say later if she wants too."

...

Alex walks outside to the small garden at the side of the restaurant with Rose one step behind him.

He sits on the retaining wall a short distance from the door and waits for Rose to get comfortable.

"What did you want to tell me?' Rose asks cautiously.

He smiles at her and replies. "I don't want to tell you anything Rose. I want to know how you feel about everything that's happened. Your Mum and I, the boys, the new baby." He explains.

She sits quietly and he watches her.

...

"Nan and Pop are upset about it all and I know Pop came to see you." She begins.

"Yeah it didn't go well for him but I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but I don't care about what they're feeling Rose I want to know what you're feeling." Alex says softly, holding his anger about her grandparents in check.

"Schools fantastic and I really love it. I feel good about Stevie...I mean Mum and you and it's nice to not be an only child. Tom's been good but Mum ...I mean Michelle is finding it tough we've had some fights because she thinks I like it because of the money but I don't care about money Alex really I don't." She explains.

...

Smiling he quips. "Definitely you're Mother's daughter."

Rose looks puzzled.

"Stevie couldn't care less about money either, it's all about people and feelings." He offers then asks. "What about Will ? Do you think it's wise to shut him out?'

"He's never even written to me Alex. Tom's not my blood but he's always taken care of me like I was his own" She replies.

Even though she's only young she notices Alex's body language when she comments about Tom.

With a small smile she continues. "In the short time you've been my Father you've made me feel so much a part of your family and your life, even though it's all new for the both of us I can tell you really care about that."

He smiles but is still looking at the ground and quietly says. "It bothers me that you have a different name to your Mother and your brothers Rose."

She shifts uncomfortably beside him.

...

"I'm so sorry Rose that's not something I should load onto you while you're dealing with everything else." He apologizes.

Sitting together in silence he's amused when she offers. "I Googled changing your name, then I had a serious think about being at your old school with the surname Ryan..."

He laughs and slides his arm across her shoulder and gives her a playful hug.

"Can I talk to Mum about this Alex; I mean its early days yet isn't it?" She asks.

Smiling he nods and says. "You're more than alright aren't you Rose?"

She nods.

...

"Stevie needed to see you Rose. After all that has happened with your Grandfather showing up and Will wanting access it's put a lot of pressure on her and I don't want her to feel that. Spending time with you today has been so good for her and the baby." He explains.

"It's been good for me too Alex and I think it was a good idea to ask Liz and Bryce to bring me here. If it had been Michelle we would have had more tension, plus I got to know your Mum and Dad a little better on the long drive. I was uncomfortable at first but the trip back will be better." Rose states.

"It would have been nice if you could have come home with us." Alex muses.

"Yeah I know but I've got three more tests and then its holiday so I'll be home for almost three weeks. I can't wait." She offers.

"Stevie and the girls have planned heaps of stuff when you're home." He replies.

Grinning she asks. "Like what?'

Laughing he says. "How would I know? They're probably gunna die ya hair and paint your toenails or something."

She laughs.

...

A silence follows and Alex comments. "You are handling all of this so much better than I did when I found out Harry wasn't my Father."

She replies. "On the outside I might but on the inside there are questions, doubts and sadness but time will work all of that out."

Nodding his head he says. "Another of your Mother's traits. Calm cool and collected on the outside."

She smiles at him and says. "Thanks.

Puzzled he asks. "For what?"

"For comparing me to Stevie. I often wondered why I wasn't like Michelle and it's nice to know I'm like my Mum."She replies.

...

"It's important to feel like you belong isn't it?" He offers.

She nods.

"Come on let's go and get dessert." He states as he rises.

Rose stands and comments. "I hope they've got ice cream."

As he holds the door open for her he asks. "What's your favourite flavour?"

"Chocolate." She replies.

He grins and says. "Same as your Mum."

Stevie watches them walk towards her.

Their big smiles reach her heart.

...

All the children have been fed and are happily watching a DVD as the adults sit down for their meal.

"Mate thanks for taking the horses back." Alex offers.

"No worries we thought it would be easier after your big day.' Nick replies.

"How'd it all go with Rose?" Tess asks.

Stevie smiles and says. "Wonderful. It was so nice to see her and share the baby with her."

"How'd she go with Mum and Bryce?" Nick asks.

"Yeah she said it was really good. " Alex replies.

...

The meal is fantastic and everyone has seconds.

"Where's Harry?" Alex asks.

"He wasn't feeling well so he thought he'd stay away so the little ones don't get it."Margaret replies.

Alex nods and says . " Well he missed a sensational meal Margaret."

" Thank you Alex." She replies smiling at him.

...

Regan tells everyone about her phone call to Marcie and how she's coming out this weekend.

"Oh that's fantastic Regan .Margaret will still be here. What about you Murphy are you staying?' Stevie asks.

Murphy says. "I don't want to wear out my welcome and I was thinking I should go over and see Harry but if he's sick I really don't want to catch whatever he has."

"Stay here Murphy we've got spare beds and you are more than welcome." Tess offers.

"Thank you Tess I'd really like that. " Murphy replies.

...

The conversations flow and the noise rises.

Murphy asks Stevie about the incident with Regan.

With added pieces of the story from Jodi and Kate, Murphy cries laughing after getting over the initial shock of explosives and guns.

Stevie dobs Tess in about blowing up Nicks dam.

Margaret and Murphy are clearly impressed with the girls, don't mess with me attitudes.

"Now I see why you said not to anger them Regan." Murphy quips.

"Drover's girls worth their weight in gold." Alex remarks.

The other men agree.

...

By the time Stevie and Alex reach The Station everyone is winding down on Drover's Run.

The dishes are done , the empty wine and beer bottles cleared and those that haven't retired to bed sit and have a hot chocolate or finish their beer.

Murphy, Nick, Tess, Jodi, Matt, Regan and Dave are around the kitchen table chattering about tomorrow's work.

"Jodi do you think I'd be able to help at all tomorrow?" Murphy asks.

Jodi smiles and says. "That would be fantastic Murphy I'd really enjoy that."

"Why don't you go too Tess and I'll mind the children?" Nick offers.

Tess smiles and says. "I'd like that Nick. What are we doing Jodes?"

"We just have to bring a mob up from the west paddock."Jodi replies.

...

"Right plenty of expressed milk in the fridge Nickolas so you're on Daddy duty tomorrow."Tess chuckles.

"Well come on then drink up let's get you into bed it'll be an early start.' Nick orders.

"What time are we heading out Jodes?' Tess asks.

"Daybreak Tess." Jodi replies.

Tess nods and says. "Right goodnight all I'll see you in the morning."

...

Murphy says. "Ok well I guess I should go too then."

Dave asks. "Do you want to go as well Regan?'

She looks shocked and asks. "Could you cope with her?"

Dave grins and says. "Yeah of course I can and if all else fails Nicks here or it's a short drive to Grace or Stevie."

They all laugh and bid each other good night.

...


	75. Chapter 75

"Get up there! Get up! Get up! Go on!" Alex yells at the cattle as they move them forward.

"Alex are you right to shut the gate?" Riley calls.

"Yeah I've got it. Tom's letting them go too wide Riley ask him to push back in!" Alex replies.

Riley rides off towards Tom and one of the new farm hands.

...

Tess yawns and stretches then pulls her coat collar back in close to her neck. "It's a bit cold Kate."

"Well I did try ordering better weather Tess but apparently they ration it out and we've already had our share." Kate replies grinning at her.

"Suck it up princess. You've gone soft sitting around feeding babies all day long..."Jodi says straight faced.

Tess spins to look at her.

A smile appears on her sister's face as she continues. "Nice to have you back Tess."

With a smile that reaches her eyes Tess replies. "It's good to be back Jodes."

...

"Hello Alex Ryan speaking... Morning Bryce...Right...I'm out in the paddock ...Oh ok...No Rose said she doesn't want to meet him... Right ...I'd like to talk about this with Stevie first Bryce...Oh have you...I hope you didn't wake up her up? She's been really tired lately...ok ...So the trip back was ok?...Yes she's very much like Stevie I don't know if she's as feisty but I'm sure we'll find that out soon enough...No she's flying up at the end of the week...Yeah I guess so...Hey Bryce did Mum say much about Margaret being back...Yeah I thought so too... Yes I will ok thanks Bye." As Alex rings off he stands for a moment looking out across the paddock towards home wondering if he should go back and see how Stevie is.

...

"Come on! Come on!" Tess yells.

Across from her Jodi calls. "Get up now! Go on! Get up!"

On the other side of the herd Kate is riding with Murphy.

"This is such a great job Kate I can't believe you get paid to do this." Murphy states.

Kate laughs and says. " Come back in the middle of summer when its forty degrees in the shade and there's enough flies to carry you away or in the height of winter when your fingers are frozen into a permanent fist and it takes an hour to thaw out after a hot shower and a stand by the fire."

Murphy chuckles and replies. "Sorry Kate, I'm falling in love with the place and we're still in the honeymoon phase."

Kate laughs and says. "It's a good life but sometimes a hard life too but it's made so much easier by the people Murphy. "

Murphy nods ands says. "I seem to have arrived at a good time."

Kate nods and answers. "Well Harry has pulled his head in and he caused a lot of the grief around here."

Murphy laughs and says. "I'd say between you, Tess, Stevie and Jodi he wouldn't have been too much of a problem."

Kate doesn't smile but says. " He was really mean Murphy and he rode the boys way too hard and treated most people with contempt especially Stevie .I worry that he's still inside this nice Harry that we've found and I can tell you now, if he resurfaces it won't be pretty."

Murphy looks at her and feels sad for her and the others.

Whatever Harry did to them all has certainly left scars.

...

Stevie is sitting at the table with her boys colouring in when the phone rings.

She begins to rise.

"Stay there Stevie I'll get it." John offers.

"Hello Alexander Station, John speaking... Good morning Alex...Yes I have and I've finished rehanging the gate too...Yes... I've just come in for morning Tea...I'm not sure but something smells good...Yes she is hang on and I'll put her on."

Walking over to Stevie, John hands her the phone and chats with the boys about their drawings, while he waits for morning tea.

"Hi!" Stevie answers.

She listens intently and then replies. "No it's ok I'm fine."

Again she listens and replies softly. "No Alex you can't stop working every time you're worried about me I'll be fine. Yes ok I'll see you then. Bye."

She has a wistful look on her face as she stands and replaces the phone into its power pack.

...

Over in the west paddock the girls have rounded up the entire herd and have begun the trip back to the homestead.

Murphy is riding with Tess and they talk about the farm and Murphy asks about Claire.

Tess speaks with love and pride as she tells Murphy how Claire farmed after their Father's death.

She tells her about their friend that helped Claire save the farm and about Stevie arriving shortly before Claire's death and how Tess didn't like her at first.

Murphy laughs at Tess not liking Stevie as they are now best friends.

...

Tess giggles and says. "Yes I know but we've both changed a lot since then."

"She's very mellow isn't she?" Murphy offers referring to Stevie.

Tess laughs loudly and calls out to Jodi, Kate and Regan. "Murphy thinks Stevie's mellow."

Jodi quips. "It's just pregnancy hormones they've made her all doughy and fluffy."

"Hey come on guys that's not fair." Kate protests.

...

Tess smiles and says. "Kate's right although I wouldn't put Stevie and mellow in the same sentence but she isn't as feisty as she was when she first came here."

Jodi laughs and says. "She was tough wasn't she? Didn't mince her words."

"I think that's what I didn't like about her. She was good at everything and she looked great even in jeans and a shirt. She was in control and demanded respect and got it. Claire loved her and they had a great friendship and I resented that." Tess remarks.

Jodi tells the story about Stevie telling her to go and get something without saying please and when Jodi asks for the magic words she quipped. "I've got some words for you Jodi move your arse!"

"Did you do as you were told?" Murphy asks.

"Of course I did I was petrified of her back then." Jodi offers.

Murphy laughs.

...

"Were you Jodi?" Kate asks then adds. "I thought she was an awesome overseer, she would never ask us to do anything she wouldn't do herself. We always knew what was expected of us and she backed us one hundred percent."

"Yeah if you were in a bad situation you were glad to have her in your corner." Jodi comments.

"She's held my hand more than once over the years." Tess remarks.

"We've all done that for each other though haven't we?" Kate offers.

They all agree.

Murphy likes the camaraderie between them and decides she very much wants to be a part of this group.

...

Later in the afternoon Alex, Riley and Tom arrive back at the house leaving the farm hands to finish off.

Walking into the kitchen Alex notices Stevie is very quiet but doesn't say anything while the men are with him.

"Hey." He greets her with a kiss.

She gives him a small smile and says. "Hi, you're earlier than I thought you'd be!"

"We had a really good run. The boys and I are just going to grab some beer and some snacks they're a bit peckish." He tells her.

...

She begins to stand.

Holding the table she grimaces.

"Stevie what's wrong?" He asks placing his hands on her.

She doesn't reply immediately and then straightening up says. "I'm ok Alex it was just a twinge please stop fussing."

He ignores her comment and asks. "What do you mean a twinge? Is it the baby?"

"No Alex the baby's fine, my back is a little sore that's all." She growls.

...

"Well come and lay down. Let me help you."He offers trying to steer her towards the lounge room.

She lifts her arm up and pulls it from his grasp and says. "For crying out loud Alex, I'm quite capable of walking into the living room on my own."

He looks at her and shakes his head and growls. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help and if I did I'd ask for it." She grumbles.

"Fine!"He retorts then moves away.

...

He stomps over to the fridge then the pantry handing beer and chips to Riley and chips and dip to Tom and says. "Right lets go."

Stevie feels guilty because he was just trying to help her and the pain in her back and worrying about Will has made her snappy with him and he doesn't deserve it.

"Alex." She says softly.

He glances back at her but continues outside.

...

Down at the yards the men enjoy a couple of beers and the snacks.

Alex's good mood from earlier in the day has blunted somewhat.

Tom leans over to Riley and says. "That was a bit uncomfortable wasn't it?'

Riley looks sternly at him and says. "Mate it's not our place to discuss their life."

Tom nods and changes subjects.

...

Cooper, Blake and Alexander have finished watching a program on the television and run out to Stevie in the kitchen.

"Who wants to go and see Daddy?" She asks.

Three little boys run for the door followed by a very excited dog.

"Hang on we need to take some chips and drinks with us and you need to help me carry them." She says smiling at their enthusiasm to see their Father.

...

In the yards at Drover's Run the girls finish rubbing down the horses and walk back to the house.

"I think I'm going to be sore tomorrow." Tess announces.

"Me too."Regan adds.

"Well my bums sore already." Murphy comments.

"You need to get in the shower straight away." Kate states.

"No she needs a beer first Kate." Jodi offers.

"Oh that sounds so good." Murphy sighs.

Regan laughs and asks. "What the beer or the shower?"

"Both" Murphy replies.

Laughing they continue to the house.

...

"Here they come are you ready?' Nick asks.

"Yep sure am." Dave replies.

The girls walk towards the back door and Nick yells. "Oi we're around this way!"

They listen as the noisy gaggle of women move towards them.

...

"Oh wow! You two have been busy!" Tess exclaims.

"Actually three." Matt states as he walks out carrying a tray of hot snacks.

"Where'd you get these from?" Regan asks.

"Matt made them." Dave replies.

"Can you cook?" Tess asks.

Jodi already has one of the snacks half eaten and says. "He's an awesome cook Tess."

...

"Where are all the children? " Kate asks.

"Logan's just watching a program on the television and both girls are asleep." Nick replies.

Dave is sitting beside Regan as she asks. "Was Hannah ok for you?"

"Yes she was I had a really good day and learnt heaps." He offers.

...

Nick asks Murphy. "What about your day?"

Smiling she replies. "I had a fantastic day but I know I'll be sore tomorrow."

"Where's Margaret?" Tess asks.

"Gone over to see Harry." Nick replies.

"Matt these are delicious." Kate states.

"Thanks Kate."Matt replies.

...

"Matt's made dinner as well." Nick states.

Tess smiles at Jodi and quips. "Nice catch Jodes does he clean too?"

"Yes he does and he makes a mean cocktail as well." Jodi offers.

Regan's ears prick up and she asks. "Where'd you learn to make cocktails?"

"I worked as a barman." Matt replies.

Regan raises her eyebrows and says. "Interesting. We need to compare notes so I can whip Stevie's butt next time she can drink."

"Well that will be a while Regan." Tess states.

"Yeah I know but I'll be ready for her." Regan chuckles.

...

...

"Looks like you've got visitors Alex." Riley says.

Alex finishes sipping his beer and turns to see his three little boys running towards him, followed by Hawy wagging her tail madly and Stevie bringing up the rear in a waddling fashion.

Alex smiles and greets the little boys with great affection as they gabble away about their day and how Mummy hurt her back when they had to put the cows back in the paddock.

Stevie says. "Hello we thought you might need refills."

Riley stands and tells her to sit down as he takes the beer from her.

...

"No stay there Riley we're going back to the house. The boys just wanted to see Alex." She replies.

Alex walks over to her and asks. "What happened about the cows?"

"It doesn't matter Alex we can talk about it later. Just sit down and enjoy your beer." She says smiling at him.

Turning he looks at Alexander and asks. "What paddock were the cows in Alexander?"

"The big tree paddock Daddy. Mummy took us for a drive and someone had left the gate open and they got out."He replies.

...

Alex looks back at Stevie and asks. "Why didn't you wait and I would have helped you Stevie?"

She grins and shrugs her shoulders and says." Old habits die hard Alex."

He hugs her and says. "You tell me not to worry and you do things like this and get hurt."

She hugs him back and says. "Blake was asleep in the car and Alexander was standing on the tray.

I had Cooper on my hip because he was grizzling.

While I was closing the gate I put him down.

We would have been ok but one of the steers decided to push up against it and it would have hit Cooper.

I pushed it back and I felt a twang in my back."

...

He hugs her and kisses her head and says. "I'm gunna have to wrap you in cotton wool aren't I?"

"No just make sure everyone closes gates properly." She chuckles.

Still hugging her he looks at Riley, Tom and the other farm hands and says. "You heard her boys we have to have a little extra effort on the gate closing thanks."

She moves out of his embrace and says to their sons. "Come on boy's time for your bath."

"I'll come with you Stevie."Alex comments.

"No Alex stay and enjoy your beer we'll be fine." She argues.

"Nah I'm coming with you end of story. Riley you can sort what the boys are doing tomorrow I'm staying home with Stevie until her backs better ok?" Alex quizzes.

Riley nods "Yep no worries."

As they walk back to the house he slides his arm across her shoulder and she places hers around his waist as their three little boys and Hawy trundle along around them.

...

Riley looks at Tom and says. "There you go Tom it wasn't really an argument at all. She was in pain and grumpy and he was just worried about her. We could have read a whole lot more into what we saw and heard earlier."

Tom nods and says. "Yeah I see what you mean I really thought it was a big problem but it was nothing."

"Right, Alex has gone which means there's more beer and chips for us." Riley quips as he sits back down with the men and opens a fresh beer.

Grinning Tom sits beside him and says. "I thought you were going over to see Kate tonight if you have another beer you won't be able to drive."

Riley replies. "It's all good mate they're only mid strength and it's only my second. I'm staying on Drover's tonight so I'll give you all your jobs to start for the morning. "

They all huddle around as he hands out their work for the next day.

...


	76. Chapter 76

It's the second week of Rose's holidays and she is having a fantastic time not only with Alex, Stevie and the boys but with all of their friends and family too.

Everyone has gone out of their way to make her feel welcome.

Alex has business in Adelaide overnight and Rose is helping Stevie and Riley with the horses while Joyce minds the boys.

...

"Hey Stevie! What time do Joyce and John leave this afternoon?"Riley asks.

Glancing at her watch Stevie replies. "In about an hour."

Nodding he states. "I was going to stay on Drover's tonight but I didn't realize Alex would be away too."

Smiling Stevie quips. "Riley I'm more than capable of taking care of myself you don't have to worry.'

"Are you sure?"He asks.

'Yes I am. Rose and I have planned a movie night and we're all going to sleep in the Theatre room." She replies.

...

Rose enthuses. "Yeah the boys are so excited we've got heaps of DVD's, popcorn, chips and soft drink."

"Maybe Kate and I should come back here a slumber party sound like fun."Riley remarks.

"Well you have to be a girl or under four if you're a boy to attend. Sorry Riley but you can bring Kate over but you'd have to leave." Rose teases.

"Talk about feeling unloved." Riley responds.

"I'm sure Kate will look after you.' Rose quips.

"Rose!" Stevie exclaims.

Rose looks at her Mother puzzled for a moment and then laughing says. "I meant she'd hug him."

Stevie looks embarrassed and says. "Oh"

Riley laughs loudly then the girls do too.

...

A musty smell of carpet that has slowly dried permeates Will Hamilton's senses as he opens the door to the solicitor's office.

He speaks to the receptionist and she advices him to take a seat.

Grabbing a magazine from the table he flips through it absentmindedly and then throws it back on the table.

"Mr Hamilton." A short plump man calls.

Will stands and shakes his hand as he introduces himself. "I'm Trevor Roach pleased to meet you."

"Will Hamilton, pleased to meet you too." Will offers.

Trevor ushers him into the room.

...

Michelle and Tom Smith are perplexed by Alex's visit.

When Michelle opened the door he'd smiled broadly and given her a peck on the cheek and said. "Nice to see you again Michelle thanks for seeing me on such short notice."

Entering from the back door Tom smiles and says. "Hello Alex how are you?"

"I'm good thanks Tom and yourself?"Alex replies.

"Yeah I'm good, although I'm puzzled by your visit." Tom replies.

...

Michelle makes a cup of tea for them and they sit in the lounge room.

"I'll get straight to the point." Alex begins.

Tom and Michelle glance at each other and silently wonder if he's going to tell them Rose will become a boarder and they'll no longer see her.

"We've had a letter from Will Hamilton and he wants visitation rights to Rose. I know she's spoken to you about this as she has to Stevie and I. Rose doesn't want to meet him because she wants everything to settle and to concentrate on her school work. Which is really mature of her isn't it?" Alex says.

"Yes she's quite adamant about that." Tom acknowledges.

...

Alex nods and says. "Stevie and I recognize and appreciate all that you've done for Rose during her life and we also realize what a huge part of her life you both are and we don't want that to change."

"Oh thank goodness we thought you were going to make her a boarder and we wouldn't see her at all." Michelle gushes close to tears.

"Oh God no. I'm so sorry you must have been worried sick. "Alex responds.

"Yeah we were." Tom offers.

"I know it's difficult for you both because Stevie doesn't want to see her parents but she's more than happy for them to see Rose while she's with you. Stevie wants nothing to do with them and I'll back her on that. So please don't push her or the subject."He says.

They both nod.

...

"We have sought legal advice about this and Rose can decide not to see Will. I want to make sure he can find no flaw in our arrangement with you and Tom. He's known for years about Rose and hasn't made an effort to see her. I would bet he saw footage of the fundraiser and has worked out that Stevie is my wife and the dollar signs are rolling around in his head."Alex states.

"He was always shifty even as a teenager." Michelle states.

"Yes he scammed us years ago by pretending to be someone he wasn't. That was when Stevie told him about Rose. Anyway I had my Father work out how much it costs to rear a child and we want to ask if we can pay that amount into your account?" He explains.

"Why?" Tom asks then growls. "We don't need money for having her with us Alex. The enjoyment we've shared with her over the years is priceless."

"Please don't be offended Tom I don't mean to dishonour what you have done for her. You have no legal right to her and neither do I. We need to make sure if he wants to fight then Stevie is in a prime position to do that. It will be between him and Stevie. "Alex explains.

"I don't understand?" Michelle says.

Alex explains in detail what Bryce has suggested and after a long and emotional talk they all come up with something that they can all agree on.

...

"How's Rose doing?' Tom asks.

Alex smiles and says. "She's having a ball and our boys love her and follow her everywhere. It's so nice watching them together. Will you both come up again soon?"

Michelle says. "We would have come this time but thought you'd want her to yourselves."

"She flies back down next Monday why don't you come up overnight?" Alex offers.

"Really? You'd be ok with that?' Michelle asks.

"Michelle we aren't heartless monsters that are trying to take her from you. We just want her to be a part of our family too. Mind you I wouldn't suggest you spend every holiday with us but I'm more than happy for you to come and visit. Actually I've chartered a plane and I fly out in the morning if you can get some time off work, come home with me and I'll fly you back in a couple of days." He states.

Michelle is about to say I'll pack my bag when Tom says. "Thank you Alex that is really nice to hear but we'll stay home this time and let her settle in up there. Maybe next time we'll come for a visit."

...

Michelle and Tom walk Alex outside to his car.

"Wow that's not a normal hire car is it?" Tom quips.

Alex laughs and says. "Stevie booked it for me. I was expecting a Ford or a Holden definitely wasn't expecting a Lamborghini. She knows I like cars and motorbikes."

Tom laughs and says. "This is one of my favourite cars."

Alex looks at Michelle and says. "I can't let him drive it because of the insurance but would you mind if I took him for a spin in it?"

Michelle smiles and says. "Go right ahead cars mean nothing to me."

Alex says "Jump in Tom."

Then looking at Michelle says. "When do you want him back?"

"So long as you get him back in one piece he's all yours for as long as you want him." She replies as she begins to walk back inside.

As Alex starts the engine Tom sighs. "Oh listen to that Alex its like angels singing."

Alex laughs and says. "No mate .The sound of a Harley rumbling over now that's a heavenly chorus."

Tom grins and says. "We'll agree to disagree shall we?"

"Where too?' Alex asks.

"Somewhere with long straight stretches and smooth sweeping corners.' Tom sighs as he inhales, exhales and fastens his seatbelt.

...

Will Hamilton's face is bright red as he stands and yells. "I was told to come to you because you could help me. You are useless and you've done nothing!"

"Mr Hamilton I have done all that I can within the law and what your daughter has requested is reasonable. You have never met her and she's thirteen years old, you cannot possibly expect to breeze in and spend equal amounts of time as Mrs Ryan's family does." Trevor Roach scolds.

"She's lived with her aunt for years .Where was Stevie then? Off gallivanting around the bloody rodeo circuit." Will snarls.

"Mrs Ryan has always been in contact with her daughter and has always contributed to her well being. I have seen as sample of all of the cards and letters sent between them over the years."Mr Roach argues.

"Well I've only just found out about her. How was I supposed to write to her?" Will retorts.

"Mr Hamilton I have signed affidavits from several people stating that you have known for several years about your daughter and unless you'd like to take these people to court and have proof to the contrary my hands are tied." Trevor Roach advises.

...

On Drover's Run Regan hangs up the phone and moves out into the kitchen.

" That was Marcie they are definitely coming this weekend ."Regan smiles.

"So how is Campbell's leg?" Tess asks.

"Marcie said it's still a little swollen but by the weekend he should be ready to run." Regan smiles.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed that they get here this time." Tess comments.

"It's a shame Murphy has gone."Regan quips.

"Margaret is still here so that's good." Jodi offers.

"Murphy said she'll come back but she wasn't sure when." Tess explains.

...

Kate walks into the kitchen from the back door and says. "We've got another storm coming.'

Tess rises and walks to the window and says. "That looks nasty doesn't it? Turn the scanner on Kate and we'll have a listen. "

Kate does as she's asked and they all listen for over half an hour.

"It's turning away so that's good."Kate offers.

Standing she gets herself a glass of water and asks. "Whose turn is it to cook?"

"That would be me." Tess answers.

"What are we having?" Jodi asks.

"I've got a couple of casseroles on the go." Tess answers.

...

"Is Margaret home for dinner?" Regan asks.

"No she's staying with Harry tonight."Tess replies.

"Can't imagine what she sees in him?" Jodi muses.

"Maybe he's good in bed?" Kate quips.

"Awww no Kate don't put that image in my head." Jodi grumbles.

They all laugh at Jodi.

...

Harry Ryan has had a beautiful day with Magpie.

He'd taken her on a picnic and they'd discussed where they were heading.

Returning to Kilarney they'd showered and changed and headed into the Country Club.

The town's gossips had gone into overdrive in the last couple of weeks with the news that Margaret McLeod was back in town with her adult daughter who belonged to Harry Ryan.

Both Harry and Maggie couldn't care less what the townspeople thought and had brazenly walked hand in hand into the Club, eaten and danced with the odd hug and kiss thrown in for good measure.

Many had approached them and chatted and like all little country towns had revelled in the scandal of it all.

What would Liz Ryan have to say about this?

...

Harry holds the door open for Maggie as they enter the house.

"I've had the best day Harry." Maggie says as they sit to have a glass of port.

He nods and replies. "I have too Magpie. I can't wait for our holiday."

"Are you sure you want to go Harry we'll be gone for long time?"She asks.

He smiles and leaning over gives her a small kiss and says. " You have brought so much happiness into my life Magpie and I'm not letting you go now."

" Do you think the boys will encourage Murphy to visit while we're gone?" She asks.

" She told me she's definitely coming back and that they have asked her too ." Harry answers.

...

Alex and Tom have a fantastic time together in Alex's hired sports car and when he finally drops Tom off Alex realizes he's running very late to meet Bryce and Liz.

Pulling up in front of the building a valet arrives to park the car, the look on the young man's face tells Alex he's a car enthusiast

Alex grins and says . " It's just a hire car mate but it'd be nice to have one of your own hey?'

" Oh you're not wrong sir . How does it handle?"The valet asks.

" I just took my brother in law for a spin and it handles very nicely . " Alex quips as he climbs from the car.

...

Rushing inside Alex finds Bryce and Liz seated on the balcony.

Both wearing warm jackets.

"Gee it's a bit cold to sit out here isn't it?" Alex states pulling his shirt around his neck.

" We didn't think you'd come Alex because of the storm." Liz offers.

"What storm?" He asks.

" There's a big storm headed for The Station and we assumed you'd already flown home." Bryce replies .

Alex doesn't say anymore but rings the Station.

...

Slowly the weather deteriorates outside and it appears a cloud has burst as the deluge falls, Stevie is unconcerned .

The last storm tested the place and it came through with flying colours.

Their generator is primed ready to go should they lose power and her and Rose have torches, candles and lanterns at the ready if needed.

Pillows mattresses and blankets form a huge comfortable bed in the Theatre room at the back of the house and Stevie, Rose and the boys will soon get comfortable to watch their movies.

Rose volunteered to do dinner and has chosen , pizza and garlic bread.

Sitting around the table they all chatter away .

Stevie smiles loving having the four of them together to herself .

No visitors not even Joyce and John poking around just them although it would have been nicer if Alex could have shared this with her.

...

" Rose can you get that please?" Stevie asks as the phone rings.

Picking it up she answers. " Alexander Station Rose Ryan speaking..."

She grins and then laughs loudly and replies. " No it has number recognition so I thought I'd give you a sample of what my new name might sound like."

Again she laughs and says . " We're having a great time shame you're not here...Yeah hang on I'll put her on."

Turning Rose says . " Its Dad."

Stevie says . " Hello?" more as a question than an answer.

" Oh Hello!... She's a cheeky bugger isn't she ?" Stevie giggles.

" No we're ok Alex it's already pretty wild out there but Rose and I have the generator ready and all the gas lanterns , torches ect sorted . We're just having dinner then it's movie time."Stevie offers.

" No he's over at Drover's for the night and Joyce and John are having their long weekend remember. Ummm I think Tom went with the other boys to town.. No we'll be fine Alex right as rain. Ok hang on.. Who wants to talk to Daddy?' Stevie asks.

...

Alex smiles broadly as he hears his sons excitedly offering to speak to him.

Ten minutes later Stevie gets back on the phone.

" Stevie I love you and I miss you. Yeah I know . Give them all a hug for me . Well you won't miss me with the four of them in bed with you. "He tells her.

Liz and Bryce are watching him and his facial features as he signs off with. " No I never sleep properly without you beside me either... I Love you too. Bye."

...

Alex looks at them and says . " Sorry I just have to make two more calls."

Punching in the numbers he waits as the phone rings . "Greg! Alex Ryan. Yes I'm really good that's but I'm after a huge favour."

Talking for a few minutes he hangs up .

He dials a different number. " Hello Tom I need to tell you something."

A few minutes later Alex shakes Bryce's hand and kisses his Mother.

"Sorry about that but I'm all sorted so let's have something to eat but can we do it inside?"He asks.

...

Will Hamilton was furious as he left the solicitors office.

He had a right to visit with his daughter and he'd be damned if they were going to stop him from getting to know her.

Visiting the ATM he withdraws enough money to fill his car and buy some drinks and food for the trip.

Grabbing a map at the petrol station he glances at the directions .

He'd been in the district years before .

When he'd found out about Rose surely it wouldn't be too hard to find.

...

Angrily he plans what he'll do when he gets there.

Alex would be a bit of a problem because he is so big .

Will grins to himself when he thinks about some of the dirty tactics he's used in pub fights.

The bigger they are the harder they fall.

No problems he decides no problems at all.

...

As the large group sits down for dinner in the Drover's Dining room .

Conversations begin.

"Regan have you set a wedding date yet?"Jodi asks.

" Sort off." Regan replies.

Dave chuckles and says. " Some of her bridesmaids keep getting pregnant so if you could all refrain from doing that we might be able to confirm a date."

...

Tess laughs and says . " You're kidding right ? We're all in the middle of our families it'll be years before we're finished and by then Kate and Jodi will have started.'

" Too late for that." Matt offers.

Everyone looks at him and then at Jodi.

Jodi grins and holds up her left hand and chuckles . " Just in case you're wondering we're already married."

...

There is uproar as everyone congratulates them.

" Why didn't you tell us you were married when you came back?" Nick asks.

" Because we were married under alias's we weren't sure if was legal and we had to wait for confirmation."Matt explains.

" And the pregnancy?" Regan asks.

Jodi smiles and says. " I'm only twelve weeks and I so wanted to tell all of you but we wanted to wait until all the tests were done and everything was alright."

More hugging and kissing sweeps through the room.

...

"See pregnant women everywhere ." Dave muses.

" It's fertile ground Dave." Nick chuckles.

"Does Meg know? Kate asks.

" Yes she does we told her everything." Jodi replies.

" She'll be so excited about being a Nana?" Kate comments.

...

Alexander Station is in complete darkness.

The power having gone out hours ago as the storm reached its height.

Stevie , Rose and the boys had long ago fallen into a deep peaceful sleep.

Tired by the day's activities and the evenings late night movies.

...

On one of the back roads to Alexander Station , Will Hamilton kicks the tyre of his car.

The obscenities he screams carried off by the howling wind and occasional claps of thunder.

Back in his car for shelter he contemplates his next move.

Headlights coming towards him are dimmed as they occupant registers a vehicle on the side of the road.

Hope rises as he remembers everyone stops in the country.

Help is at hand.

...

With a small LED torch connected to his car key ring a man moves his way through the Stations kitchen and then living room.

Moving upstairs he's puzzled as to where the family might be.

Back downstairs he slowly checks each room.

He curses the size of the house as it's taking so long to search.

In the shadows he stops and listens.

Smiling he moves towards the dark patch on the floor realizing he's found the family.

Without shining the light on anyone's eyes .

Grinning he finds her.

...


	77. Chapter 77

Stevie wakes to the whispered chattering of Rose, Alexander and Cooper.

Blake is still stretched out fast asleep closest to Stevie .

Rose looks over at her Mother as she stretches and yawns.

" Morning.' Rose offers.

" Good morning ." Stevie replies as she sits and pushes her hair back behind her ear.

"The storms past ." Rose says.

"Hmm I wonder what damage it's done?" Stevie notes as she rises and wraps her dressing gown around herself.

...

"Something smells nice . Who's cooking breakfast?"Rose asks.

Frowning Stevie replies. " I don't know but by the smell of that they sure know their way around a kitchen."

Blake wakes and Stevie chats to him .

Alexander and Cooper have had early morning cuddles with their Mother and big sister and have wandered down to the kitchen.

Approaching with Blake in her arms Stevie can hear her little boys animatedly speaking to someone.

It's a man she deduces by the richness of the voice .

Definitely not Alex, John or Riley she notes.

...

Will Hamilton wakes in the lushness of pure linen sheets and a doona that is warm and comfortable and yet has no weight.

Smiling he places his hands behind his head and surveys the room.

A king sized bed all to himself.

Luxury that he likes .

He could get used to this very easily.

...

A knock at the door puts an end to his pleasure as he says . " Yes?"

" I've got some breakfast for you. Can I come in?" She asks.

Sitting up Will calls back . " Sure you can."

Murphy Lonnigan grins as she opens the door and greets him with . " Good Morning I hope you slept well."

" Like a baby. This bed is just like mine at home. Are you sure Harry is ok with me being here?"Will asks.

Murphy smiles at him and says . " Don't worry about it at all Will. Daddy said you're welcome to stay as long as you like and he's sent one of the farm hands out to bring your car back and then they'll fix it for you."

" Oh they didn't have to do that. I could've have sorted it out myself." He lies smiling at her.

She flirts with him openly and he puffs out his chest thinking he's more than he is.

She is stunningly beautiful in both face and figure.

Could she possibly be interested in him?

"It's funny I don't remember Nick or Alex saying they had a sister." Will queries.

"I wish I'd met you when they did but I don't like stinky ,smelly old cows or any of the business they do with them." Murphy replies.

...

" Harry what do we do know?" Margaret asks as Harry hangs up the phone.

"I've just spoken to Alex and Nick and we're going to nail that little bastards arse to the wall Margaret. You and I are playing happy families with him today and with Murphy's help by the end of the day he'll be in hook , line and sinker. Whatever you do Maggie he cannot know that I'm on speaking terms with the boys, for this to work he has to believe I don't like any of them."Harry replies.

" Do Murphy and I dislike them too? Harry I don't know if I can do mean." She replies.

" No you and Murphy can be neutral up to a point but your allegiance has to be with me at the crunch. You don't have to gush Maggie , sometimes saying nothing implies dislike, so if in doubt say nothing. Think about all of those passengers you've had that you've hated and use that to fuel your responses." He explains.

...

" Matt! What are you doing here?'Stevie asks.

Grinning he replies. " I drew the short straw ."

" The short straw?" Rose asks.

'Alex rang last night and wanted Riley to come back over as the storm approached but he'd already had too much beer to drive so as I wasn't drinking?' Matt offers.

Stevie is both annoyed and touched by not only Matt being here but Alex sending protection for them.

...

"How did you get in ? All the doors were locked." Stevie asks.

" Alex has a key hidden outside and he told me where to find it. My flash light died during the search so it was a little bit tricky with only a key ring flash light. Your house is too big Stevie took me ages to find all of you ." Matt replies.

" Have you slept at all?' She asks.

Chuckling he replies. " Yes I joined your slumber party and Hawy kept me warm."

Hawy is sitting beside him and wags her tail at the mention of her name.

...

" We're firm friends now , we've slept together and now she's waiting for bacon rind scraps." Matt states.

" Didn't she bark when you came in?" Stevie asks.

" No but she growled. I was a little concerned but as soon as she realized she knew me she was fine." He answers.

" I never heard a thing that's a bit scary." Stevie says.

" I'm pretty quiet Stevie , Jodi never wakes either." Matt says smiling at her.

" Quiet is not a word you can associate with Alex I'm afraid." Stevie quips.

" No it's not I've lived with him remember. I think the saying ..Like a Bull in a crockery shop, was written about him."Matt chuckles.

...

" What are you cooking Matt it smells so good?" Rose asks

" Are you familiar with Paleo?" Matt asks her.

Rose nods.

Matt laughs and explains . " This is sort of a Paleo breakfast but I've had to substitute ingredients so hope you like it."

" Taco shells for breakfast?" Stevie states .

"Yes with fruits and bacon and eggs and then I made some coconut waffles. Sit down and I'll dish it up."Matt says confidently.

...

Upstairs Murphy has convinced Will to delay his trip to Alexander Station and spend some time with her.

Directing him to the bathroom and handing him fresh towels ect she says . " I'll wait for you downstairs Will."

" Ok I'll be as quick as I can ."He answers.

She feels like an idiot as she ducks her head back around the door as she exits and blows him a kiss.

Closing the door she cringes at what she is doing but decides it's only for the day and it will help Stevie and Alex so it's worth it.

...

Its midday by the time Alex's plane finally lands in Gungellan.

The flight had been delayed due to a back log of flights from the storms last night.

He's anxious as to what has happened while he's been in the air.

Phone calls have been ingoing and outgoing all last night and this morning.

He's hardly slept and is tired and weary but keen to see Stevie and the children.

...

Stevie picks up the phone and answers.

" Hello Alexander Station Stevie Ryan speaking... Oh Hi Bryce ...Oh no really...Yes Ok...But after today it will be alright?... yes I will thanks.."

Turning she looks at Rose and says . " That was Bryce, Will Hamilton is over on Kilarney and he's coming here. You have to go to Drover's Run until we can serve him with a restraining order."

Rose looks shocked but hurries upstairs to change .

...

Will Hamilton arrives downstairs freshly showered and shaved and has a floor show put on for him.

Murphy excels at being the ditsy blonde ,rich girl with Harry.

She drapes herself around his shoulders as he sits at the table, kisses the top of his head and refers to him as Daddy.

Several times he has to refrain from laughing as she goes all out to convince Will she's an easy mark.

Margaret is extremely uncomfortable with the entire situation and has to resort to biting the inside of her cheek several times to stop herself from dissolving into peals of laughter.

If it wasn't such a serious time she'd gladly drag out the video camera to capture Murphy's award winning performance.

...

A Drover's Ute pulls up at the front of the Station and Tess, Regan, Kate and Jodi move quickly inside.

Stevie laughs and says . " Look out Rose they've sent in the big guns for you."

Regan laughs and replies . All the boys wanted to come and get her but we made them realize we'd look less suspicious."

"Stevie even though this isn't a good situation Jodi's got some fantastic news for you." Tess says.

...

Stevie looks at Jodi as she holds up her hand.

" Oh my goodness when did this happen?" Stevie exclaims as she hugs her friend then moving over to Matt asks ." Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Matt smiles and says . " I knew Jodes wanted to tell you herself."

The all chat about the engagement and marriage and bring Stevie up to speed on when, where, how and why there was a delay in sharing their news.

...

Stevie is thrilled for them but is shocked and delighted further when Jodi reveals she's pregnant.

" Oh Jodes I'm so happy for you, that's fantastic news." Stevie gushes.

Conversations abound as they discuss the baby, the storm and Matt's sensational cooking skills.

" We've been on the phone to Marcus and Grace this morning and they both wanted to help but they've got a large tree down over their driveway so the boys have gone to help them move it so they can all get out." Tess offers.

" I haven't been outside yet so I'm not sure if we've sustained any damage.' Stevie offers.

" Riley was driving back when we left so he's probably back now checking it for you." Kate offers.

" When is Alex back?" Jodi asks.

" Lunchtime I think, he swapped things around a bit so I'm not sure." Stevie replies.

Finally Tess brings it all to a halt when she says . " Come on let's get Rose back to Drover's safely. You can all gas bag later."

Five minutes later Rose and the Drover's girls are gone, taking the leftovers of breakfast with them.

...

Scanning the area as he drives in Riley is confidant little damage has been done to the Station .

Tom hears his car before he sees it and walks over to give Riley an update on the farm and what they're working on.

" Righto mate I'll be with you in a few minutes I'm just going up to the house.' Riley explains.

Tom turns back to him and asks . " How was the drive home is there much damage around?"

" Drover's was pretty good, Wilgul has a few trees down and Kilarney came through with minimal damage. There are a few trees down partially across roads but all in all it's pretty good. The worst of it went through about a hundred kilometres from here." Riley replies .

...

Grace and Logan walk slowly up the track to join the men clearing the drive.

Greetings are exchanged and she invites them all to the house for lunch.

Although it's a cooler day they're all hot and sweaty and glad for the time out to rest.

Nick, Dave and Marcus chat with Grace about Jodi and Matt being married and expecting their first baby.

" It's an exciting time for them isn't it." Marcus states.

...

" Yeah we're expanding rapidly and before we know it we'll have to think about schooling." Nick muses.

" Where do they go to school around here?" Grace asks.

" Gungellan for primary and then boarding school for secondary school." Marcus replies.

" How old are they when they go to boarding school?" Grace asks.

" Eleven or Twelve years old, you can send them when they're in year seven." He replies.

...

Grace looks shocked and says . " What they live away from home when they're so young?"

" Alex and I boarded and loved most of it and Jodi was a boarder." Nick offers.

" So was I ." Marcus adds.

" What and that's supposed to sway me to let my children go?" Grace quips.

" Well Alex probably isn't a good example but the rest of us are!" Nick replies.

Grace chuckles and says . " By whose opinion did you come to that conclusion."

Nick looks at Grace and back at Marcus and says . " Can you control her Marcus she's insulting me?"

" If she was trying to hit you I'd be able to but if it's verbal sorry . You're on your own." Marcus replies.

Grace grins and Nick grins back at her and says ." I hope you have a daughter Grace and I hope she's a McLeod."

They all laugh.

...

Stevie is out working with her boys plus Tom and Riley clearing debris from the tracks around the farm.

Matt had gone back to the house an hour earlier to prepare lunch despite Stevie's protests.

Matt had promised Alex he would stay on the Station until Alex's return.

Walking back to the house from the truck Stevie and Riley stop and watch as a car approaches.

" Could this be Will?" Riley asks.

" Well I don't know the car." Stevie states.

Hawwy barks loudly as the car approaches.

" Shhhh Hawwy quiet." Stevie demands.

...

At the Country Club Will has ordered up big.

Oysters for entree, the lobster for main, a very expensive wine to go with it and then with desert another expensive wine.

Murphy giggles and flirts keeping his attention firmly fixed on her while on the inside she seethes at his total lack of morals or regard for her as she lavishes hundreds of dollars on him.

She wonders at how different two people could be.

...

Will Hamilton had watched earlier that morning as Murphy had sweet talked her father into handing over his credit card.

On the car ride here Will had asked why she didn't just write a cheque as he'd noticed a book of them on her dashboard.

She'd replied her hand writing was embarrassing so she tried not to use them.

He'd formed a plan there and then.

...

As the car doors open Stevie sees her Mother and Father.

Anger rises in her as she storms towards them.

" Get off this property now." She yells at them.

Tom has pulled in behind Riley and begun to unbuckle the boys from their car seats.

" What's going on?" Tom asks Riley.

" I'd say they're Stevie's parents." Riley replies not taking his eyes off Stevie.

...

Alex stops at the truck stop on his way through town.

Walking through the door Moira says . " G'Day Alex how are you?"

" I'm great thanks Moira and yourself?" He replies.

" Yeah can't complain. Are you here for the flowers?" Moira asks .

"Yes thanks ."He answers.

...

Handing them to him she asks . " Shall I put that on the account?'

He nods and says " Yes thanks Moira and can I have a couple of blocks of chocolates too."

" Are you going to the Country Club dance tonight Alex?" She asks.

"Yes we're supposed to but we've got a few things going on at the moment Moira so I'll have to wait until I get home." He replies.

Moira chuckles and says. " Yes Murphy and Will were in here before funniest thing I've seen or heard in a long time."

He frowns and says . "Why what happened?'

" She's playing the dumb, rich Daddy's girl to a tee and he's fallen for it hook , line and sinker."Moira laughs.

" How do you know about that?" Alex asks.

" Tess rang to give me the heads up. Moira replies.

" So she was convincing?" He enquires.

"Alex I had to turn away and pretend I was coughing I almost laughed. Funny , Funny girl." Moira states.

Alex grins and says . " Well if we get to the Club I'll have a chat with you then Moira but I better get home and see how everyone is now."

...

" Should we help?" Tom asks as he looks down feeling the twins hang onto his legs.

" The boys are scared." Tom adds.

" Take them inside mate I'll wait out here in case she needs me." Riley advices.

" Come on guys lets go and have some lunch." Tom offers.

Cooper and Blake hold Tom's hands as he leads them inside .

...

Alexander stands beside Riley.

" Go inside with Tom mate." Riley encourages.

Alexander looks at Riley and then runs towards his Mother.

Helen is teary as the fiery exchange between James and Stevie kicks up a notch and she notices the little boy running towards them .

He's Stevie's eldest boy she's seen photos of him and his little brothers.

Michelle told them he's adorable and very well mannered.

...

Alexander stops beside Stevie and she hasn't noticed him until he slides his hand in hers.

Mid argument she stops with fire in her eyes.

She looks down at him.

" Alexander please go into the house." Stevie says softly holding her anger in a tight bundle in her chest.

He looks at her and says . " No Mummy , Riley and I are here if you need us."

Stevie glances back at Riley and gestures for him to come over.

...

" Riley please take Alexander inside and don't let him back out here ." Stevie says .

Picking the little boy up Riley says . " Come on mate Mummy says she can handle it so we'll go and see what Matt's cooked us for dinner."

As he begins to walk away Alexander says . " Mummy do you need a hug?"

Riley stops and walks back to her .

Alexander reaches out and hugs his Mother as she takes him from Riley.

" I love you Mummy." He whispers.

She hugs him a little tighter and whispers back " I love you more."

Alexander reaches out to Riley and hugs him as they walk towards the house Riley quips." You'll be able to carry me soon mate.'

Alexander laughs and says "You're being silly I'm too little to do that."

As they reach the house Matt appears on the veranda.

" Lunch is on the table Riley I'll join you in a minute." Matt says without taking his eyes off Stevie or her visitors.

Riley and Alexander move inside and Matt walks towards Stevie , then stops and watches without uttering a word.

...

When Alexander is a safe distance away Stevie says through gritted teeth. "Get of this property or I'll call the police."

" We just want to get to know you again and your children Stephanie." Helen begs.

" No I don't want you or need you in my life and neither do my children." Stevie growls.

" Oh but you'll let Will Hamilton see Rose." James snarls.

"Well for your information as we speak he's being served with an intervention order as he's in town after the legal system told him no he couldn't see her. So if you don't get off this property now I will have an intervention order placed on you as well and you'll be unable to see Rose. Your choice." Stevie stabs them with her anger and words.

" Are you threatening me?" James Hall yells.

" Not a threat, a promise and I'd suggest you don't test me as I'm not a scared fifteen year old anymore that you can frighten and bully. I have a tonne of hatred inside me for the two of you."Stevie says calmly with ice in her voice.

James is stunned not only by what she says but the delivery but he stands his ground and says . " You don't frighten me Stephanie we have rights and we should be allowed to visit our grandchildren."

Stevie hears Alex's car and her resilience swells.

Her delivery is hard and cuts deep as she spits her words at her Father . " I couldn't care less what you want or how you feel. I told you last time the day you threw me out of your home is the day you gave up your rights to me or my children end of story. If you'd done this years ago it might have made a difference but you are too late, a decade too late. I'm not a frightened child who needs her Mum and Dad. I try not to even think about either one of you these days because it just makes me angry when I do. I'm glad you came and I've been able to say this to you, now it's your turn to feel guilty and hopefully sad because I don't feel that anymore. I look at where my life has lead me and even though I had a horrible time getting to this point, my life is beautiful now and I have all the love I deserve which makes me certain I definitely don't need you in my life."

Alex pulls up and watches as Stevie smiles at him.

A short distance from her Matt reaches his hand up to touch the brim of his hat then turns and walks back inside.

...

Opening the car door Alex holds his anger in check taking this tack by the fact she has smiled.

Reaching over he grabs the huge bouquet of flowers and the chocolate and moves towards them.

He doesn't greet Helen and James but smiles at Stevie placing his arm around her, he kisses her saying. "I've missed you, is everything alright?"

Sliding her hand around his waist as he drops his arm across her shoulder she looks at her parents and says . "Everything is great, the boys are inside with Riley and Tom, Rose is visiting with her Aunt and Uncle and the Halls are just leaving."

He smiles and says . " Right lets go inside then, I've got chocolate for the children."

...

Arriving back on Kilarney Murphy is exhausted from pretending to be someone she's not and she's really not enjoying his company at all.

Harry and Margaret are ready to play their part to give Murphy a break.

Murphy and Margaret have a quick chat in the kitchen as they make afternoon tea.

Murphy tells Margaret how the plan is working beautifully and she's pretending her writing skills are atrocious and she's shown him how she signs her name.

Excusing herself Murphy goes upstairs to shower .

...

While Harry is chatting to Will the police pull up.

Margaret opens the door and lets them in .

" Mr William Hamilton?" The policeman asks.

" Yes that's right."Will answers standing.

The officer serves him the papers and leaves.

...

Will is thrown briefly but bluffs his way through knowing Harry doesn't like Alex or Stevie.

" Damn she's restricting me from visiting my daughter." Will states.

Harry performance is perfect.

Margaret sits in awe watching him rant and rave as he tells Will he needs to put his foot down and demand his rights .

" I need to go over there right now Harry can you please tell Murphy I'll be back as soon as I can.

" Yes of course Will ." Harry offers.

Harry stands watching Will drive away and grins .

Moving to the office he dials Alexander Station.

...


	78. Chapter 78

Music wafts through the country club enticing everyone to come in, relax and enjoy themselves.

After the events of today Stevie didn't want to come but Alex had convinced her that they had too as they'd promised Rose.

All the girls had gone to town during the holidays to buy dresses and shoes especially for tonight.

Kate and Riley volunteered to mind the boys for them as Joyce and John were still away .

Tess had hired a sitter for Logan , Claire and Hannah.

Marcus had dropped Henry over to Drover's Run to be babysat with his cousins.

...

Walking into the room Stevie, Alex and Rose spot their family and head over to them .

Rose is aware of what Harry, Margaret and Murphy did and understands it was done to protect her.

She feels nothing for him , she doesn't know Will Hamilton and doesn't particularly want too.

Rose doesn't really know Harry either but has talked with Alex a little about him and realizes things are complicated between them and yet he did this for her and he's not related to her in any way.

She's only recently met Margaret and Murphy but figures if they're related to her Mum's friends they must be ok.

...

Dressed up Rose looks a lot older than she is and Alex comments softly . "She's built like you Stevie I don't think I'm going to like having blokes looking at her."

Stevie chuckles and says . " Relax Alex they can look all they like but if they touch her then you can step in ok?'

He looks at her and grins and says . " Ok."

She smiles .

...

Sitting down they all talk about all that has happened in the last few days particularly that Murphy was able to distract Will long enough for the order to be served on him.

Murphy arrives with Harry and Margaret.

As she walks towards the table they all cheer her .

She laughs and curtsies.

Then gestures back to Harry and Margaret .

Again they cheer .

Margaret blushes .

Harry smiles.

...

Stevie hugs her and says 'Thank you so much Murphy."

"You're very welcome Stevie and between you and I, you were best leaving him out of the picture. Putting it bluntly he's a knob." Murphy tells her softly so Rose won't hear.

Alex hugs Murphy and says " I hear your performance was award winning."

Margaret laughs and says . " Oh Alex I wish I could have filmed it for you it was priceless. I kept wanting to laugh."

Harry adds . " It was easier for you Maggie , it was all aimed at me."

Murphy gives a command performance as she gushes. " Oh Daddy you are so very good to me."

Harry laughs and his face reddens as she hugs him and kisses his cheek.

She hams it up playing the dumb , rich girl again and the family dissolves with laughter.

Rose laughs too, even though she doesn't know Will Hamilton listening to who Murphy pretended to be is hilarious.

Margaret has tears in her eyes as she says . "Murphy you need to sign up to a repertory society you shouldn't waste that talent."

...

The conversation during the meal is as it always is loud, comical but intelligent.

Margaret enjoys all of their company so much and she realizes Stevie was right, she's thankful that life brought her here at all.

Harry doesn't think about anything he's too busy enjoying himself.

Marcus has Grace on the dance floor and says . " You look so beautiful tonight Grace."

She looks down at her round belly and says . " Marcus I'm practically wearing a tent."

He smiles and says . " You have a funny way of looking at things Grace Turner. Beauty isn't just about a stunning figure or what clothes you're wearing. You're carrying our child, our own precious miracle. You are beautiful in so many ways Grace. You are glowing , your eyes are sparkling and you're relaxed, happy and I know you feel loved and secure and it just makes you look so very beautiful."

He leans down and kisses her.

As he releases her she smiles up at him and says . " Would you like to do that again?"

Taking her face in his hands he kisses her.

...

Alex takes Murphy onto the dance floor and thanks her for helping with Will.

" I'm just glad I could help Alex, he is such a scum bag." Murphy says.

" Yeah he was pretty wound up when he arrived at our place . He hadn't seen the Station before and I think he just about shit himself when he did."Alex explains.

" It's an impressive house Alex and it makes Kilarney look tiny. I would imagine his money scamming abilities would have gone into overdrive." Murphy replies.

" Hmmm plus Stevie had showered and had all her makeup and jewellery on ready for tonight , he would have noticed her jewellery without fail." He sighs.

Murphy grins at him and says. " She's well decorated Alex."

He glances over at his wife and says . " Stevie's tough Murphy really tough and when she's not pregnant she'll work alongside me and put in as good a day as I do. She is also soft almost fragile, and she appreciates beautiful things , girly things , lingerie, jewellery and flowers. She has never asked me for anything. So I like to buy her things that I know she'll love."

She smiles at him knowing by his words how much he loves his wife.

...

" Was he there long before the police arrived?" She asks .

"No probably about five maybe ten minutes and then they escorted him to the outskirts of town and told him his next move was jail." Alex explains then asks . "Did he take any cheques?"

" Yes he took two now we just wait to see if he cashes them."Murphy states.

" He's a sleazy little bastard . I can't understand how Stevie was attracted to a bloke like that! She is worthy of so much more." He muses.

" What like you?' Murphy teases.

He grins and says . " Hey I'm improving myself for her all the time Murphy. Anyway that's enough dancing for you I need to hold my wife."

" She's dancing with Harry." Murphy informs him.

" What!" Alex exclaims turning to look where Murphy is watching.

...

" Are you sure he left the district Alex?" Murphy asks.

" Yeah I rang a mate about an hour down the road and asked him to keep an eye out. He rang back and said he'd grabbed a few beers and sat down at the property gate and watched him drive through."Alex explains.

" Well that just dented my ego I thought he might have come back to see me." Murphy chuckles.

"A woman as beautiful as you needs a real man Murphy not a spineless excuse of a man like him." Alex states.

She smiles at him and says . " You are quite sweet aren't you?"

He laughs loudly and says. " So Stevie's tells me but please don't tell anyone else or I'll never hear the end of it."

...

" Harry swap partners." Alex says.

Harry twirls Stevie out to Alex and takes Murphy into his arms.

Holding her close Alex asks . " Are you alright?"

" Harry just apologized to me for a lot of things from the past Alex, I was quite shocked but it was really sweet what he said to me." She states.

...

Still dancing he moves her to his arms distance and lifts her face to his.

Just as he expected she's teary.

He stops dancing and holds her.

Inhaling she relaxes into his arms and then he kisses her.

...

She doesn't remember being kissed quite like this before .

His arms pull her into him, his lips forceful but gentle.

She feels things she shouldn't on a dance floor.

He makes her feel alive , wanted , loved all in one kiss.

...

Nuzzling her neck he whispers to her .

She wants to go home now even though it's early.

She wants to lie naked with him, exhausted, fighting to draw breath.

Then before sleep takes her she wants to rest her head against his chest and listen to his beautiful heart beating .

His lips find hers again.

She can hear her own heartbeat .

"Can you cut that out it's bordering on obscene." Nick teases.

...

Stevie draws breath quietly and slowly trying to hide her feelings as her heart beats delightfully in her chest.

Alex hugs her and grinning says to Nick . ' Rack off Nick it's just a kiss."

Nick grins and says . "Just a kiss my arse Alex . Remember Rose is here."

Tess and Nick dance off and Stevie chuckles and says . " It wasn't just a kiss Alex."

He smiles at her and says . " Right! I'd best save some for later then."

She laughs and says . " Yes I think you should but right now I need a cool drink."

...

As they leave the dance floor they stop to talk to Marcus and Grace.

Marcus and Alex move off to the bar to get drinks.

Out of the corner of her mouth Grace teases.

" How'd ya go? From here it looked like you were ready to race him off to a room and have your wicked way with him."

Stevie chuckles and says . " I don't know what you're talking about Kingston."

" Like hell you don't Hall I know you too well for you to hide that face." Grace laughs.

Stevie laughs too and says . " God damn he can kiss Grace. With one kiss he makes me feel so loved and wanted . I lose all reason and would do anything thing to make him happy."

" Probably explains why you've got so many bloody kids." Grace chuckles.

Stevie elbows her and says . " Na he's good at more than kisses that's why we've got so many kids."

Grace puts on a hoity voice and exclaims " Oh my goodness Mrs Ryan restrain yourself please we're with company."

They laugh loudly and everyone looks at them.

" Shhhh Grace behave yourself." Stevie whispers.

...

At the bar Alex and Marcus turn as well hearing Grace and Stevie laughing loudly.

"What do you think they're laughing about?" Marcus questions.

" I'd say they're talking about sex." Alex replies.

Marcus laughs and says . " No seriously."

" I am . Fifty bucks says they're talking about sex."Alex states.

...

"I'll take that bet Alex women don't talk about sex and especially not somewhere like here ."Marcus replies.

Alex shakes his head and says " You have so much to learn Marcus."

Taking the drinks over to the girls Alex explains about the bet and says. "Right what were you talking about that made you both laugh so loudly."

Stevie grins as she glances at Grace and then back at Alex and licks her top lip . " Is there a side bet for us?'

Marcus chuckles and asks . " How can you bet on our bet?"

" We can choose who we think has the right answer." Grace offers.

" Alright fair enough. " Marcus states.

...

They place their bets.

" Ok what made you laugh?" Alex asks .

Grace replies . " We were talking about sex."

Alex raises his arms in the air and says . " Yes! I was right pay up Marcus."

" I win as well." Grace states .

" Me too ." Stevie quips.

Shaking his head Marcus pulls his wallet out of his back pocket and pays them.

...

Rose is having the best time she's danced with everyone who asked her so far.

Some are after information and gossip, some want to dance with the new girl and some like the males of her new family just want to dance with her so she'll have a great night.

Stevie had worded her up earlier about town gossip and told her to keep the conversations simple.

...

Dancing with Neil Thompson she feels like she's dancing with her Pop.

" So your Stevie's little girl. You've got some big shoes to fill missy." Neil says.

"We already wear the same size so it shouldn't be too hard."Rose replies.

Neil laughs and says . " Gotcha wits about ya too ! Just like ya Mum."

Rose smiles and decides she likes him very much.

...

Tess and Alex are dancing together and she asks about Stevie and her eventful day.

Alex tells her she appears to have come through really well although he's noted a slight sadness about her in the last week.

Tess nods and says . " Hmmm she said the same thing about you Alex."

He looks down at her and suddenly stops dancing.

Hugging her they stand for a moment and then they begin to dance again.

...

Shaking his head he says softly. " We've been so busy with her parents and Will that I never figured that's what it was for her. I mean I knew ..But I haven't said... It's difficult Tess."

She smiles and says . " For her too Alex."

He nods and pulls her in closer.

" Oi that's my wife, go and hug your own!" Nick teases.

Alex laughs and hugs Tess closer and looking at Nick says. " Yeah but mines getting a bit round yours is just right."

' What are ya goldilocks ? Bugger off." Nick jokes as he takes Tess from Alex .

They share the joke and Alex says . " Right time for a dance with my daughter where is she?'

" Neil Thompsons got her."Nick advises.

Alex moves away.

...

Back at the table Grace , Regan and Margaret are talking about Marcie's arrival .

" So you've met her before ?" Margaret asks.

" Only briefly at Stevie's place." Regan replies.

Stevie walks over and sits down and asks. " What happened at my place?"

" Meeting Marcie."Regan replies.

Stevie nods and says . " She seemed nice."

...

Grace suggests. " Yes but she didn't know who we were. Everyone puts on the niceties for strangers."

" You don't." Stevie teases.

" Bite me Hall." Grace retorts.

Regan looks at Margaret and says. " You can put them in dresses but they are who they are."

" You'll keep McLeod." Stevie remarks looking at Regan

" Yeah." Grace adds.

Margaret chuckles listening to them.

Regan says . " Two fat ladies ooh I'm terrified."

Grace looks at Stevie then back at Regan and says . " We won't be pregnant forever and we've got great memories."

...

Jodie joins them as Matt goes to get drinks.

Nick and Dave are standing chatting to Neil Thompson about a pink eye outbreak in his sheep.

" Well I hope we steer clear of an outbreak we lost a lot of stock with that storm a few weeks back." Nick states.

" Yes we did too Nick. " Neil replies.

" Just as well I'm here then isn't it. I'll come over tomorrow Neil and we'll get them sorted." Dave offers.

Neil pats him on the back and says . " It's nice to have you back in town Dave hasn't been the same since you left."

Matt orders his drinks and stands talking to the other men .

...

" Are you having a good time Rose?" Alex asks.

" Yeah I am but next time I need to wear bigger heals." She replies.

With a puzzled expression he looks at her.

" I'm getting neck strain, you're all so tall."She offers.

He laughs and says . " Doesn't seem to bother ya Mum.'

Silently they dance.

...

"Do you think she's ok ? I mean after everything that's happened." She asks.

He smiles and says . " She's tough Rose really tough."

She looks at him and says . " Please don't sugar coat it Alex. I know she appears to be tough on the outside but ..."

He stops dancing and looking at her says . " She's upset and tired but so long as she has you and you're safe and happy she'll get through it."

...

He sees her face change and is surprised that he can read it.

She's upset too and trying to be brave.

He pulls her in and hugs her gently and says . " I saw that and I understand."

She wraps her arms around his waist and cries.

His heart breaks but he jokes. " Steady on Rose you'll have the whole town talking about me making you cry."

She laughs but remains with her head buried in his chest.

He hears her say . " Thank you for tonight I've had a great time."

He hugs her tighter and says . " Me too."

...

None of the girls see what's happening on the dance floor because they've turned to see what's happening at the bar.

"Is that Matt behind the bar?" Grace asks.

Standing Stevie says . " Yeah I think it is."

They all move closer and watch as he mixes drinks and tells jokes and funny stories at the same time.

The crowd love it.

Jodi smiles brightly watching him.

" I thought he was quiet!" Tess states.

...

" Oh no nothing shy or retiring about Matt." Jodi chuckles.

Rose and Alex join them and watch Matt in action for over fifteen minutes he works and mixes drinks and tells hilarious stories.

When he finally finishes the crowd gathered around him clap loudly.

He jumps onto the bar and bows.

His friends whistle and cheer him on.

The crowd love it.

...

Walking back over to the table with his arm around Jodi's shoulder he laughs and says . " Oh that was so much fun.'

" So much for the district thinking you were an introvert." Jodi chuckles.

With everyone back at the table they laugh and joke about how they'd all thought Matt was quiet.

Some asks about his skills at the bar and he tells them he worked a bar years ago.

A loud tapping at the micro phone draws their attention to the stage.

Neil Thompson reveals how they have Magpie McLeod back amongst them and he asks if she would like to sing for them.

Margaret blushes and tries to decline but the table cheer and clap and encourage her to let them hear her sing.

...

Slowly she makes her way to the stage.

Informing everyone it's been years since she sang in public and now only sings for her own enjoyment.

"Please place your fingers in your ears if my pitch is out and I'll stop." Margaret laughs.

She begins and her family are amazed and sit spellbound.

When she finishes the room erupts with applause.

...

Murphy hugs her and says . " You're amazing ."

" Thank you I've always enjoyed singing."Margaret tells her.

" Did you ever sing to me?'Murphy asks.

" Only once." Margaret replies.

Everyone understands that it would have been at her birth as she was taken from her Mother soon after.

" Would you sing for me now?' Murphy asks.

...

Margaret smiles at her and begins to sing softly.

Everyone around the table quietens and listens .

Some on nearby tables do too.

It's a beautiful lullaby.

Margaret's sings with emotion .

Murphy's eyes fill with tears .

...

The pain in Margaret's voice washes over Stevie and she understands.

Stevie cries silently hoping no one will notice.

She wishes she'd stayed at home, she's tired and sad and weary.

If she cries now she doesn't think she'll be able to stop.

This is Murphy and Margaret's moment and nothing should detract from that.

...

As Maggie finishes singing no one claps as Murphy hugs her tightly.

A new understanding between them.

Some remnants of pain and sadness lifted as the song joins their hearts.

" Thank you that was the best song I've ever heard and I know it was difficult for you to sing."Murphy tells her.

Margaret smiles and says . " It wasn't difficult because they took you, it was difficult because I was remembering how beautiful you were and how much I loved you."

Murphy hugs her again.

Everyone is touched by the scene .

Harry stands and walks outside.

...


	79. Chapter 79

_**Friday Night...**_

Harry leans on the rail of the veranda thinking about Margaret having Murphy taken from her.

He wonders about how life works.

The son he reared and loves belongs to someone else.

His own daughter was reared by strangers and he knows little about her but is enjoying having her around.

She makes him smile.

Would he have been a better Father if he'd reared a daughter?

A softer, more loving Father.

Confusion is not something Harry Ryan is used to but that's exactly what he feels now.

...

Jodi has walked onto the veranda to try and get better reception on her mobile phone as she's talking to Meg.

"Oh that's fantastic Mum so you'll be home by the end of the month. I can't wait to see you again. No please don't hurry back, just enjoy your holiday. Give Terry my love... I will and Mum I love you." Jodi says.

Taking the phone from her ear she looks at the screen and smiles to herself.

Harry coughs.

"Oh god Harry you frightened the daylights out of me.' Jodi squeals.

"I'm sorry I thought you saw me." He replies.

...

"What are you doing out here Harry? Did you hear Margaret sing?" She asks.

He nods but doesn't speak.

Jodi looks at him and turns to go inside.

"Jodi can I ask you a question?" He asks.

"Sure Harry?" She replies turning back.

"If Jack was still alive and when you found out he was your Father what would you want from him?'Harry asks.

...

Jodi looks at him thoughtfully and replies. "Memories."

"Memories?" Harry questions.

"I have lovely memories of Jack but as my Mothers boss, not as my Father. He never told me anything about himself or shared a story from when he was little. He wasn't here for my wedding and he won't get to hold my child. I have Tess now but I never knew Claire as my sister."Jodi offers.

Harry feels guilty bringing this up as its Claire's birthday tomorrow.

"Jodi thank you so much for sharing that with me." Harry states.

She looks at him and says. "You've changed Harry and it's a nice change."

He nods.

Jodi watches him closely then says. "Spend time with her Harry, find out what she likes, what scares her, maybe what she wants for herself in the future but keep it light and fun. Most importantly share something nice about yourself, so in years to come she can look back with fondness."

He nods and says. 'Good advice Thank you."

"I'm not just a pretty face Harry." She calls over her shoulder as she begins to leave.

"Never thought you were Jodi." Harry replies.

She stops and walks swiftly back to him and plants a tiny kiss on his cheek and quips. "A compliment Harry and delivered beautifully. Well Done."

Shocked, he doesn't have anything to say and then she's gone.

He smiles.

...

_**Saturday Morning...**_

In the morning Tess is up early and together with Nick and their children they visit Claire's grave.

Tess fusses and cleans the grave removing spent blooms from her last visit and replaces them with vivid, fragrant new ones.

"I wonder who planted the wildflowers. They're nice." Nick muses.

"Stevie did so that in between our visits Claire would always have life around her."Tess says with a sad joy in her words.

Nick nods.

"Has Alex said much about today?" Tess asks.

"No he hasn't." Nick lies.

...

Still busy with the flowers and without looking at him she says. "You don't have to lie about it Nick, I won't say anything to either of them."

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything Tess." He replies.

Standing and dusting her hands off on her jeans she offers. "It's difficult for the both of them Nick. I think they feel guilty about being happy at times like this."

"You're right Tess about Alex anyway." Nick responds.

...

She looks at him crossly and says. "That's just stupid Nick! Claire wouldn't deny them happiness."

"That's easy for you to say Tess. They were her best friends and if she hadn't died they wouldn't be together." Nick snaps back.

"We don't know that Nick, none of us know what would have happened. We would have all been different if she'd lived. If Harry had married Maggie you wouldn't have even been born and Alex wouldn't have lived here either. Things happen for a reason and life changes our paths.' Tess pushes.

"Yeah well maybe you're right but that doesn't make it any easier for Alex. He misses Claire but he loves Stevie and then he has to dance around your feelings and to a certain extent Jodi's and then Charlotte has him tied in knots especially now that they've taken on Rose. He's rearing Rose and yet Claire's daughter is being reared by Peter and he feels guilty about that."Nick growls.

"Yeah well he needs to stop feeling guilty about all of that, and as far as Charlotte goes she is in the right place with her Father and her sisters."Tess states.

"Oh right! Well I'll let him know that you've given him permission to not feel guilty." Nick grumbles.

Tess flashes an angry look at him and says. "Don't bother I'll tell him myself."

...

As the farm hands push the sheep up the race Dave Brewer finishes treating them.

"Dave can I book you for Tuesday morning to come and preg test one of my herds." Neil Thompson asks.

"Ah no I'm sorry Neil I'm over on Wilgul on Tuesday what about first thing Wednesday morning?"Dave replies.

"Can we make it late morning or early afternoon?" Neil asks.

"Yeah that's fine Neil." Dave responds.

With the last of the sheep treated Dave wipes his hands on the cloth from his back pocket.

...

"The Country Club was busy last night!" Neil offers.

"Yes it was, we all had a great night." Dave responds.

"I was talking to Harry Ryan. He's changed hasn't he?"Neil says.

Dave stops wiping his hands and says. "Yes it appears that way."

"What you aren't convinced?" Neil questions.

Dave laughs and says. "I don't know what to think Neil for years he was grumpy and mean."

"I would imagine having Magpie around would make it very difficult to be grumpy."Neil suggests.

...

Dave smiles and says. "She's the polar opposite to Harry isn't she?"

"She's a sweetheart Dave always was. We all missed her when she left but it was probably for the best. With everything that went on between Jack and Hugh they would have squashed her spirit if she'd stayed." Neil advises.

Dave nods and asks. "Have you ever wondered about how choices change your life?"

"Things happen for a reason Dave and we don't always understand why at the time." Neil suggests.

"I guess. Anyway I'd better get going I promised the Beauford's I'd drop some medications off for Sizzle." Dave announces.

Neil laughs and says." They treat that bloody sausage dog like it was a child."

Dave bids him farewell and walks to his car, loads it up and drives towards Beauford's.

...

Alex and Rose are in the kitchen with the three little boys when Stevie walks in.

"Where have you been?" Alex asks.

"I just whizzed into Gungellan to pick up the flowers I ordered from the truck stop." She replies.

"Oh." Is all he says.

"Hello!" Riley calls from the back door.

Rose rises and grabs her hat and says."Ok I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?" Stevie asks.

"Riding with Riley."Rose replies as she walks towards the door.

...

"John and Joyce are back." Alex says.

"Yes I saw that." Stevie replies as she walks to the sink talking to the boys as she does.

"Hello." John calls as he walks in the back door.

Alexander, Cooper and Blake run over and begin to chatter to him.

He squats down and listens to them as they gabble away.

Stevie and Alex ask him about their short holiday and why they are back early.

John explains their change of plans and that they thought they'd come back and save the time off for another time.

...

"Joyce and I are heading into Gungellan and we thought we'd take the boys if that's alright?"John enquires.

Alex nods and says. "Stevie and I have to go somewhere for a little while so that would be great John."

John speaks to the boys and then herding them towards the door says. "We'll all have lunch in town."

"Hey where are our kisses before you go?' Stevie says smiling.

Alexander runs into her arms and the little boys follow.

Alex smiles watching them with her and listens as she whispers her love for them and reminds them to be good boys and use their manners and to have fun.

Alex sweeps them up in a bundle and they giggle as he kisses them and deposits them at the back door where John is waiting for them.

...

Harry Ryan is sitting at the kitchen table when Murphy arrives downstairs.

"Good morning." She says brightly.

Harry smiles and says. "Good Morning."

"Where's Maggie?" She asks.

"She's in the garden."He replies.

Murphy nods.

...

Harry thinks about his conversation with Jodi last night and looking at Murphy asks. "Do you think you and I could spend some time together today?"

Murphy smiles and replies. "I'd like that Harry. Did you want to go somewhere in particular?"

"No maybe just a drive I'd like to show you around." He answers.

"Is Maggie coming too?" She asks.

"No just you and I." He responds.

"A Daddy date." She quips.

"A Daddy date?" he inquires.

"Yes just me and my Daddy." She chuckles.

Harry laughs too and says. "Yes I guess you can call it that."

...

It's an extremely quiet trip to Drover's Run for Stevie and Alex.

Alex takes one of the back ways onto the property.

Stopping the car and pulling on the handbrake they both climb out.

Alex grabs the flowers from the back seat.

Stevie walks slowly towards the headstone.

...

"Tess must have planted wildflowers. Claire loved wildflowers."Alex laments.

Stevie looks at him and asks. "How long is it since you were last here Alex?"

He looks at her and in a clipped tone says. "I don't."

"What do you mean you don't?" She enquires.

"I don't come here." He replies.

"Why not?"

He stands without answering.

She asks again. "Alex why don't you come?"

He looks at the ground then at the headstone and then across the paddock but says nothing.

...

She looks angry and sad and says. "I was so happy that you came with me this time. Why did you come?"

"You bought flowers." He answers.

"I buy flowers for her often Alex. I don't understand why you don't come here?" She says puzzled.

"Claire is my past."He states.

"Alex." She says softly.

"Stevie can we just put the flowers on and go?" He suggests.

"No Alex we can't. You need to talk to me."She suggests.

...

"Nothing to talk about Stevie, you and I are now, Claire is the past."He says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well you may think she's the past but I don't."She snaps.

"She's dead Stevie and gone. She is the past."He retorts.

He watches as her chin quivers and her eyes prick with tears.

"See it just upsets you. We shouldn't have come."He says then adds. "Get in the car and I'll take you home."

"No Alex! What upsets me is your attitude. Claire was our friend and she would never be like this if it had been you."She says her voice strained and raw.

"Bullshit Stevie she would have moved on, gotten married, had a family and forgotten about me."He snarls then adds. "Get in the car."

...

She walks towards the car and he follows.

Opening the door she retrieves a small bag, slams the car door and walks back to the grave.

"Stevie what are you doing now?" He calls.

"I'm having a beer with my friend on her Birthday, like I do every year. So you can just piss off Alex!"

He's shocked when she sits down on the grass and reaches into the bag and withdraws a stubby of beer.

...

"This is crazy Stevie why would you do this?" He questions.

She looks up at him with tears streaming down her face and says. "I have a beer with her every birthday and every memorial Alex." She sniffles.

She takes a sip and wipes the tears from her face with her sleeve.

...

Stevie takes several more sips and as he's still standing behind her she growls.

"Go Alex I'll walk to the house later and get Tess to drive me home."

He doesn't move.

She looks back and up at him.

"Oh Alex." She sighs.

His face is tortured and teary.

"Come here." She says softly.

He sits beside her.

She moves closer to offer comfort.

Except for tears and sniffles they sit in silence.

"I didn't know." He sniffles then adds. "I thought you wanted me to move on."

"We can move on Alex but we have to take Claire with us. Who's going to help tell Charlotte about her if we forget about her?" Stevie tells him.

...

Jodi and Kate are on their way back to the house and are talking about Marcie's visit.

Jodi is excited to meet another cousin as relatives have been few and far between for her.

They discuss how Grace appears a little bit hesitate about meeting her and Jodi tells Kate how Regan thinks she's scared that Marcie will reject them.

"Regan and Tess are excited about meeting her." Kate offers.

"When Regan and Stevie first met her they said she was really nice."Jodi replies.

Kate nods and offers. "Riley's taking me to Fisher for dinner tonight I hope she's still here when we get back."

Jodi grins and says . " Dirty weekend in Fisher Squirt?"

Kate laughs and replies . " NO! We're not staying for the weekend so it's only a dirty night."

" Kate Manfredi I thought you were a nice girl." Jodi states.

Kate gets a wicked grin on her face and says . "Tried that and this way is much more fun."

They get the giggles for a little while.

...

Changing subjects Kate asks. "Are you going to the grave today?"

"Yes I am when we get back."Jodi replies.

"Want some company?" Kate asks.

"Aren't you getting ready for your big date?" Jodi asks.

Kate smiles and says. "He loves me even when I'm not dressed up Jodes .I can take a little less time in getting ready and spend it with you."

Jodi looks over at her friend and says. "That would be nice Kate thank you."

Kate smiles at her.

...

"Have you got one of those for me?" Alex asks.

She gives him a tiny smile and says. "Of course I have."

Reaching into the bag she hands him a beer.

He sits looking at it fiddling with the label.

Eventually he looks at Stevie.

She holds her bottle up and with a small smile says softly. "To good friends. Happy Birthday Claire."

His face changes to almost a smile and he says. "Yeah.. Happy Birthday Claire."

...

They sit on the grass and what begins as softly spoken memories, winds up with each telling hilarious stories about Claire bringing them back down to earth with a crunch at some hair brained scheme they'd thought off.

With the beer finished Stevie takes the empty bottle from him and says. "You stay here and I'll take the car and wait for you at the house..."

"No I'll come with you Stevie." He protests.

"Alex you need to be able to visit on your own to say the things I don't need to hear. Take your time I'll have a cuppa with Tess." She says softly as she stands.

He rises quickly and helps her.

She wraps her arms around his waist.

He hugs her and kisses the top of her head.

Twirling from his embrace she calls over her shoulder. "You're a lucky man to have found the two of us."

He smiles, loving her just a little more than he already did.

...


	80. Chapter 80

_Saturday morning..._

Harry and Murphy drive across the property and he takes her to the spot where he first saw Kilarney.

Stopping the car he asks her to get out.

Murphy is shocked when he tells her he was adopted too.

His name had been Carl Wetherdon and his adoptive Father was an awful man.

Harry explains how when he'd changed his name he'd vowed to became a different person but he had taken things too far and had alienated his family until the last couple of years when he had hit rock bottom for the second time in his life and decided to rebuild Harry Ryan .

Harry tells her a little about his childhood, where he lived and how he has a brother that he hasn't seen since he was a young man.

He also tells her that other than Maggie and herself no one else knows.

"Harry your boys should know this too." She says softly.

...

He nods and says. "I was always going to tell them and somehow the time was never right and now I'm too scared to tell them because I finally have a nice relationship with them to build on."

"I think you're selling them short Harry and I don't know them as well as you do." Murphy comments.

"I hurt them so much and for so long in so many ways I can't imagine that they'd understand especially because I always went on about them being the best and representing the family name and I tried to push Alex and Stevie apart because she wasn't good enough for him and yet she came from a much better beginnings than I did." He says sadly.

"You wanted them to be at the higher end of the social ladder because you were from the bottom.' She states.

He nods.

She hugs him.

He's stunned by her reaction and slowly hugs her back.

...

"Harry I understand what you were trying to do even though it sounds like you were a tyrant and went about it the wrong way. When I was at school and I told someone I were adopted they'd look at me like... Why? What was wrong with you that your Mother and Father didn't want you? They looked down on me."Murphy says softly.

"I never wanted anyone to look down on Alex or Nick I wanted them to be respected. "Harry says sorrowfully.

She offers. "They've done that in spite of you Harry."

"Yes they have. More than I could ever have dreamed off. I tried so hard to make it happen that I actually held them back. I should have trusted them, believed in them and their ideas."He says.

...

Murphy and Harry sit on the tail gate and talk for a further hour about all sorts of things.

Both emotional, both listening and speaking thoughtfully and openly as if they were strangers and talking about someone else.

There is no barrier.

Neither has real feelings for each other yet so are unable to hurt one another.

Just the plain simple truth is passed.

...

Murphy explains how her adoptive parents were warm, funny, loving people who desperately wanted children so she was always treated like a precious jewel.'

They were fair but firm and encouraged her to reach for the stars.

They filled her heart to overflowing with their love and they never hid the fact that she was adopted but explained that they had searched and searched for her and finally found her.

She explains how even though she was very happy she always wondered about her parents and why they had let her go and now she was so very happy to find the missing pieces of her puzzle.

...

Harry is amazed how easy she is to talk too and he feels quite sad trying to imagine her as a baby, a little girl and a young woman, he's missed so much.

Like a lightning bolt he realizes this must be how Bryce would have felt when he found out about Alex.

He'd missed it all too.

Harry had been angry because Bryce was enjoying Nick and Alex and their families but he'd missed twenty odd years of Alex, all those milestones belonged to Harry.

Harry feels quite sad for Bryce an emotion he's feeling more often these days.

Bryce deserved to see Alex's children grow because he'd missed Alex.

Harry almost smiled to himself because he could actually empathise with Bryce.

Another emotion new to him.

...

Sitting on the tailgate Murphy realizes what a complex man Harry Ryan is.

She tries to imagine mean, horrible Harry that she has heard so much about.

She wonders why Alex and Nick are such generous, sweet, loveable gentlemen if Harry was such a bad Father.

Murphy decides she won't think too much about the past because even though it shapes who they all are and where they are now, it doesn't hold any of them in concrete.

They have room to accept, move and grow.

...

"Harry I've really enjoyed talking to you and that you've shared so much with me. It's a funny relationship we've been handed isn't it?"Murphy offers.

"What do you mean?'He asks.

She smiles and says. "I've seen you with the children and they genuinely like you and as the years go by you'll build on that. We have to start twenty years down the track and we know nothing about each other and we won't have that base to build on."

He nods and says. "I think we need to just relax and enjoy each other's company and let time pass."

She smiles and says. "Sounds like a great plan Hop."

"Hop?" He asks looking puzzled.

"Well I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with Dad out of respect for my Dad who raised me and I don't want to call you Old Man like Alex and Nick do. Anyone can call you Harry and I kind of like Pop but I thought Harry and Pop ...Hop sounds like a fun name..." She replies.

Harry laughs and says. "Ok that's a good place to start. Come on let's get back Maggie will be wondering where we are."

Jumping off the tailgate she looks at him and asks. "So Hop can I have a hug."

He smiles and says. "You can have as many hugs as you like."

Holding his arms out she walks into them.

Funny how life trips you up he thinks.

Magpie McLeod is the mother of his daughter.

A McLeod daughter.

...

Tess and Nick have calmed down enough to speak about their conversation at Claire's grave and Nick has convinced Tess not to say anything but to let Stevie and Alex sort themselves out.

Baby Claire has been fed and is fast asleep and Logan has fallen asleep on the couch.

Nick makes them both a coffee and they sit out on the veranda lounge and snuggle up and chat.

"Hello." Stevie calls walking around the corner.

"Shhhh." Nick calls softly.

"Oh sorry are the children asleep" Stevie asks.

"Yes so with thought we'd have a coffee. Do you want one?" Nick asks.

"No thanks I just had a beer."Stevie replies.

Nick looks at her and asks. "Should you be drinking beer?'

She smiles and replies. "It was a birthday beer Nick."

He frowns.

"Stevie has a beer with Claire on her birthday Nick."Tess offers.

"Oh."He says

...

"Where's Alex?" Tess asks.

"He's still out there; I told him I'd wait here for him."Stevie replies sitting down.

Tess and Nick look at each other but Stevie misses it.

"Is everything still alright for tomorrow?"Stevie asks.

"Yeah it is I can't wait to sit and talk to them." Tess states.

"Them?" Stevie asks.

"Oh Marcie is bringing her son with her."Tess answers.

"Ah the big version of Henry."Stevie says.

"Yeah I hope she brings lots of photos with her so we can see what she looked like growing up and just how much of a resemblance Henry and Campbell have." Tess continues.

...

Stevie smiles and says . "This family has had so many secrets. I wonder what will happen now that it's all out in the open."

"Well you've had good and bad Stevie so I guess the same will apply to Regan, Grace, Harry and us."Nick comments.

Stevie nods as she thinks about her situation.

"Are you and Alex coming over tomorrow?" Nick asks.

"I don't think you really need us in the way Nick. It will be confusing enough for them without having your brother and his family."Stevie replies.

"No you're coming, no arguments. Marcie met you before us so it might make her feel a little more comfortable." Tess states.

Stevie salutes Tess and grinning says. "Yes Boss."

Tess chuckles and quips." Yes just remember that I am the boss."

With his arms still around her Nick quips. "Kind of hard to forget really."

Stevie laughs as Tess elbows Nick and he playfully tries to kiss her.

Tess giggles.

...

Jodi and Kate join them and they talk for a further thirty minutes or so.

"Ok we'll be back soon. We're just taking some flowers up."Jodi says.

Stevie looks at Tess.

"Jodes could you wait just a little while longer Alex is still up there." Tess explains.

"Yeah sure no worries. Come on Kate let's get a hot chocolate."Jodi says.

"With marshmallows?" Kate asks running to join her friend.

...

Alex feels light as he walks passed the windmill and down the hill back to the house.

He needed to see Stevie, hold her and kiss her and tell her how much he loves her and to thank her for encouraging him to stay.

Initially he was hesitant to speak.

He felt silly like he was talking to himself.

But once he started so much came out.

So many things he needed to say.

As if saying them out loud to a head stone gave them a voice to be carried off and heard by Claire wherever she was.

His thoughts and feelings had been rolling around in his heart and his head for years until today and he'd let them all go.

...

He told Claire he would always love her and that he missed her.

And he'd apologized for not visiting sooner, he'd told her about the farm and all that had happened with Harry.

Alex spoke about Tess and Nick and how Drover's was looking great and making truckloads of money and how proud she'd be of what they'd achieved.

With great difficulty he'd told her about Charlotte and how she wasn't with him but with her Father and sisters whom Tess had said was for the best.

With tears drizzling down his cheeks he'd apologized for not being able to keep her and let her grow up on Drover's Run.

Praising Tess he'd told Claire about how after he'd stuffed things up Tess had fixed it and they were able to see Charlotte again and she could visit and enjoy everything that Claire had enjoyed around the district.

He'd told her all about Stevie and how much he loved her and how she had helped him when Claire had gone and how their friendship had grown into so much more and how she'd brought joy back into his life.

" I thought I knew Stevie really well Claire but she is so much more than I realized and she loves me Claire, with all the baggage I have she loves me anyway. She doesn't want me to forget you and told me I have to take you with me." He says as his voice gives way to emotion.

...

Alex told her all about his three little boys, how handsome, smart and adorable they were and that the new baby Stevie was carrying was a little girl and finally he told her about Rose coming into their lives.

" I'm a Father Claire and I'm going to be so much more than Harry was." He says with love and pride in his words.

"I've changed heaps Claire , I think you'd like the changes. Children do that to you don't they. Soften you in a nice way." He tells her.

He had cried a lot with Stevie and then a little after she left but then he felt like he was just talking to Claire as if she was sitting beside him.

This had been a great idea and he never realized how much he needed to do this.

Coming here now wouldn't be difficult at all.

Stevie was right; he needed to be on his own to say the things she didn't need to know.

Inhaling deeply he'd farewelled Claire.

He wouldn't wait so long to come and see her next time.

...

Stevie is standing leaning against the veranda post when Alex walks around the corner of the house.

She can see in his eyes he's happier which is such a relief to her.

"Alex did you want a coffee?" Nick asks.

Alex doesn't reply but embraces Stevie tightly and then kisses her.

She has a hot chocolate in a mug in one hand and a biscuit in the other.

Kate, Jodi, Nick and Tess make faces at each other while the kiss goes on.

Jodi grabs the cup from Stevie's hand which is hanging in midair.

Stevie places one hand around Alex's neck and flips the biscuit from her other hand and places that around his neck too.

...

"Mate just take her home." Nick quips.

Alex lets her go but keeps hugging her.

"I think I might just do that." Alex says as he begins to lead her out to the car holding her hand.

She laughs and reaches back for her hot chocolate. "Alex I had a hot chocolate I was drinking."

"I'll make you one at home Stevie." He offers still walking.

"Bye!" She yells back at the others.

"See ya's." Alex calls.

Laughing the others yell out. "Don't forget lunch here tomorrow!"

Alex has his back to them and raising his hand in the air yells back. "Righto, see you then."

...

_Saturday Night..._

"Come on Kate aren't you ready yet? We'll be late." Riley calls at the bathroom door.

She opens it with a big grin on her face and says. "Since when have you been worried about time?'

"Since it's the Drive-in movies and I want to get a good park." He replies.

She chuckles and says. "I can't remember the last time I went to the Drive In."

Smiling he ushers her out the door.

...

Pulling into the car park Riley says. "Right now we're set I'll grab our dinner."

Kate waits and gets comfortable as Riley brings a hamper of food and a blanket back into the cab of the Ute.

"There you go Kate a blanket in case you get cold and food plus snacks and drinks."Riley offers.

"This is so nice Riley a movie and yummy dinner and just me and you." Kate says.

He leans over and kisses her and says. "I like it because it's private and we don't have to listen to people talking through the movie."

...

Marcus walks back into the lounge room after putting Henry to bed and finds Grace asleep.

He's torn between leaving her sleep on the couch and waking her up to go to bed.

"Grace come on it's time for bed.' He says softly.

Opening her eyes she takes a minute to focus and says. "Can you help me up please?'

He smiles and gentle helps her to her feet.

...

In their room they get ready for bed.

"Marcus I'm so tired all the time now. I'm sorry I'm not very entertaining am I." Grace says while yawning.

He slides his arm under her neck and cuddles into her back and says. "It's alright Grace I'm tired too an early night will be good for the both of us."

"We really need extra help around here Marcus don't we?" She says as she reaches over to turn out the light.

...

"Yes we do and not just because you're pregnant we have so much more stock these days and it's all taking longer to do. I'll talk to Nick and Alex tomorrow and see if they have any ideas of what we can do?"Marcus says softly.

"It's a good tired though isn't it?" Grace whispers.

Marcus smiles in the darkness and says. "Yeah it is we've made so much progress Grace."

"Hmmm." She agrees.

...

He doesn't say anymore but gentle lays his hand across her round belly and his child moves.

Rubbing his hand across her belly it moves again.

"Marcus."

"Yes?"

"Please don't encourage him.'

"Him? Do we know it's a him?"

"No I just think it's another him."

"I'd really like a her."

"Yes me too but I think this one's a him so you'll have to wait until next time."

"Righto night."

Inhaling she replies. "Hmmm yep good night."

...

Murphy is on her way back to Kilarney after driving into Gungellan with the excuse to buy some beer but she really wanted some quiet time to think about her conversation with Harry.

His honesty had impressed her . he didn't have to divulge all he did today.

She hopes he'll tell the boys what he told her today so they can all start with a clean slate.

As she moves down the road she spots a figure walking, carrying a bag.

Flicking the lock on the door she slows and stops but only lowers the window a little.

A tall young man walks around to the driver's side window and with a huge smile and says. "Thanks for stopping I'm on my way to Drover's Run are you going anywhere near there?'

...

"I'm going to Kilarney."She offers.

"Fantastic that's not too far away." He says as he throws his bag in the back of the Ute.

"Hang on I haven't said I'd take you anywhere." She calls out the window.

"It's the country code you have to stop and help." He says grinning.

"You don't look helpless." She remarks.

"How helpless would you like me to look?" He asks still smiling.

She tries not to smile as he flirts with her.

...

"Who are you going to see on Drover's Run?" She asks.

"Stevie Hall." He answers then remembers she's Ryan but lets it go

Thinking quickly she answers. "No point going there the only blokes there are Nick, Dave and Matt."

She watches as his smile drops then says. "You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm not." She replies.

"The minute you assumed Stevie was I bloke I knew you weren't. Damn I wonder where in the hell she's gone this time."He says playing dumb hoping she'll drive him where he needs to go.

He was walking to Drover's because it's closer and he figured Tess would lend him a car to get to the Station.

...

"That was a great movie Riley good choice. I'm going to the toilet before the next one starts." Kate says.

"No Kate stay here until the queues get smaller you'll get cold standing out there." Riley says.

She stays in the car and they chat and talk about the advertisements and Kate cracks up laughing when Riley mimics the voice over guy.

Kate stops laughing when a huge love heart comes up on the screen.

"Riley look that's the same initials as us." Kate gushes.

He grins and watches the screen as it flips to the next page.

Kate's hand goes up to her opened mouth and she looks at him.

He smiles and holds up an engagement ring and says. "So is it a yes or a no?"

She says yes and cries and mumbles and laughs and hugs him.

...

With his heart pounding he kisses her and says."I love you Kate."

"I love you too Riley." She grins squeezing him tightly.

"You can go to the toilet now." He states.

"I don't think I need to now Riley. I think I've peed my pants already." She quips.

He laughs and says." Oh not on my new seat covers Kate. Your Dad never told me you weren't house broken."

"You asked my Dad?"She exclaims.

"Yeah of course I did, we have to do this right Kate."He responds.

She looks at him and says. "I have so many questions for you Riley."

"Save them for when you get back before you really do have an accident on my new seat covers."He jokes.

He smiles watching her as she runs across to the cafeteria.

...

Nick is in the office when the phone rings. "Hello Drover's Run, Nick Ryan speaking...Oh so now you want to talk to me. Finished ravishing you wife have you?'

Nick laughs and then listens to his brother.

"Yes that's fine with me but they'll have to stay at your place we've got a full house this weekend...Yeah it should be interesting if we get any fireworks it'll be from Mum I reckon..."

Tess arrives at the door and leans against the door jam.

"Hang on Alex."Nicks says and looks at Tess.

"Mum and Bryce are driving up tonight and staying with Stevie and Alex .Bryce wanted to know if we'd like to have dinner out tomorrow night at the pub? Alex thought it might be safer if we had dinner at their place. We can stay the night if you'd like."Nick asks.

"Safer what do you mean?" Tess asks.

"Murphy!" Nick states.

Tess frowns and says. "No bugger Liz she'll meet her eventually I'm sick of pussy footing around they can all just grow up and deal with it."

Nick looks at her and lifts the phone about to speak and hears Alex laughing.

"You heard? ...Yes she is cantankerous...I'll see you tomorrow. Ummm whenever you're ready. Ok...Yeah put him on... Hello mate why aren't you in bed? Did she? ...He's in bed fast asleep mate but you can see him tomorrow...That's right...Ok sweet dreams I love you too. No not you, where'd he go? Righto night."Nick says.

Tess asks. "Alex, Alexander, Alex?"

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah. Are you ready to watch the movie?"

"Well you said to come and get you.' Tess grumbles.

"Hey." He says as he puts his arms around her.

She dissolves.

He holds her until she quietens and softly says. "Come on let's just go to bed it's been a tiring day.'

Without resistance she lets him lead her to their room.

Climbing into bed he holds her as she cries and then they sleep.

...

With the boys tucked up in bed Alex, Stevie and Rose sit down to watch a movie.

Stevie and Alex snuggled up in their usual place.

Rose is draped across one of the other couches in her pyjamas.

"How did the ride with Riley go?"Alex asks.

"It was so good; he helped me heaps with my posture and control." Rose replies happily.

...

"The holidays have gone too fast Rose." Stevie says.

Rose smiles at her and says. "Yeah they have but we've had a great time all things considered.'

"Yeah we have. The boys have loved having you around it'll be hard trying to explain to them where you are."Stevie offers.

'Well you need to bring them down to school for a visit so they'll know where I am." Rose states.

...

"That sounds like a great idea Rose and if we arrive on a Friday we'll stay in Adelaide for the weekend and maybe go out for dinner with Tom and Michelle."Alex says.

"Could we go to the restaurant we went to last time?" Rose asks.

"Any where you want to go Rose is fine with me." He tells her.

"Lights down the drive Stevie." Alex says beginning to rise.

"Stay there I'll go." Rose offers as she walks towards the back door and calls back. "It's a Kilarney Ute."

...

Alex rise quickly when Rose squeals.

Stevie runs behind him.

Entering the kitchen Alex finds Rose wrapped around a bloke around the same size as himself.

"What in the hell is going on?" Alex growls.

...

Stevie smiles beside him placing her hand on his arm and says. "Alex it's Ben."

Ben turns grinning with one arm still around Rose and her feet dangling in the air.

Holding out his hand out to Alex he says. "G'Day Alex How are you? Have you managed to tame her yet?"

Alex chuckles and says. "Not tamed mate temporarily subdued is more what I've done. It's good to see you again ."

"You've obviously met my sister Murphy." Alex adds.

Ben looks and Murphy and back at Alex and says. "She's way prettier than you."

"Murphy where did you find him?" Stevie asks changing topics.

"On the road to Drover's Run trying to look helpless."Murphy replies.

"She wasn't going to pick me up Stevie she was going to abandon me." Ben says.

Murphy laughs and says. "The truth gene doesn't run in your family does it Stevie."

Stevie laughs then looks at Ben and says . " Why were you going to Drover's did you forget where I lived?"

Ben says. " Nah I wanted to surprise you and I thought I'd grab a car off Tess but the bus broke down and I was later than I thought I'd be.'

"Should've stayed at the pub and come out in the morning. Or rung us and we would have come to get you." Alex states

...

Placing Rose back on the ground he hugs Stevie for a long time and says. "Either you've been in a good paddock since I last saw you or I'm getting a new cousin."

"Well I haven't seen you in a while. Where in the hell have you been?" She says.

"Up North Jackarooing and having an awesome time."He replies.

"What didn't they have a phone or pencils and paper?"She teases.

...

"Well I was busy Stevie you know how it is. Anyway it looks like you've been having a good time yourself."Ben says trying not to smile.

" Busy?" She quizzes.

" Blonde , Brunette or redhead?" Stevie asks.

Ben gestures towards Murphy and says . " You're making me look bad Stevie ."

Stevie laughs and says . " You can do that on your own Ben you don't need my help."

He hugs her and says . " You're like a little barrel Stevie. So number four on the way ! You're not mucking around are you?"

Stevie smiles at him and says. "Number Five , Rose knows Ben it's ok."

He hugs her but doesn't say anything for a minute then he says. "I'm so happy for you Stevie that is the best news I've ever heard."

She looks up at him and sees the tears threatening to fall and hugs him again.

...

"I'd better get going." Murphy says.

Alex offers. "Why don't you stay Murphy its quite late and it's a long drive back?"

She smiles and says. "No it's ok Alex but thanks."

"Righto come on and I'll walk you back to your car." He tells her.

"So Ben is Stevie's cousin?" Murphy asks.

"Benjamin William James Hall is more than a cousin to her Murphy, when her parents disowned her when she was fifteen and pregnant with Rose he stood by her every step of the way. The twins have his middle names which were Stevie and Ben's grandfathers names."

Walking out to the car Murphy says. "He's cute."

"Is he?" Alex chuckles.

Murphy laughs and says. "Yes he is. I wonder if he'll be here long."

Alex says. "I'll let you know when I find out."

"Thanks.' She says as she climbs in the car and starts the engine.

He suggests. "Ring the house phone and let it ring three times when you get home so I know you've arrived safely."

She laughs and says. "Spoken like a big brother."

He laughs as he begins to turn back towards the house and says. "Night."

"Yeah night." She replies.

He grins as he watches her drive away.

...


	81. Chapter 81

_**Saturday Night...**_

Bouncing back into the car Kate can't contain her excitement.

Riley chuckles and says. "Anyone would think you were happy Kate!"

"Riley as long as I can remember I've dreamed about getting married and starting a family. With one question you've made all of my dreams come true." She gushes.

"Well the family part might have to wait for a little while." Riley responds.

Kate quickly looks at him and giggling says. "Yes well if I was pregnant before marriage my Father wouldn't be very impressed."

...

"No he wouldn't we've already had that talk." Riley offers.

Kate looks shocked but laughs and says." Oh Riley he didn't?"

"First time you made me speak to him on the phone he made it very clear about my actions and the consequences if something should happen."Riley tells her.

"Is that why you were so hesitant the first time." Kate asks.

Riley laughs and says. "It seems silly now but that first time I felt like he would know."

Kate roars laughing and asks. "What did you think he'd be able to hear it in your voice?"

Riley laughs with her and says. "Yeah maybe."

...

She twists around and kisses him and says. "Let's go home I don't want to watch a movie."

He moves back, turns the engine on and heads back to their motel room where he's organized champagne and flowers for her.

Grinning he knows she'll love it and be very appreciative of his efforts.

...

"So what happened to Jaz I thought you two were quite chummy?" Stevie says tongue in cheek.

Ben smiles and says. "Nothing really she went back overseas and I went up north. She'd be too much work so I just kept things light."

"Too much work?" Alex questions as he walks back into the room.

Ben looks at him and says. "She didn't get my jokes Alex and she didn't like being teased. I kept saying the wrong thing then she'd get upset it just wasn't fun."

"High Maintenance mate." Alex asks.

"And then some." Ben replies then ads. "I want an easy relationship one I don't have to work on. You know like yours."

...

Stevie laughs loudly and says. "Ours may look easy but we've had some major hurdles that we've had to get over and work through Ben."

"Nah I didn't mean it like that. I meant..." Ben stumbles trying to find the words.

"He means despite whatever is thrown and the two of you there's a strong love, respect and sexual attraction and when the dust settles you have that as a core to build back up whatever has been broken." Rose says half listening to them half watching the movie.

The three adults turn and look at her.

"What?" She asks.

"When did you get so observant? Stevie asks.

"I'm thirteen almost fourteen I notice lots of things," Rose says grinning at them.

...

"Like what?" Alex asks.

Rose smiles and says. "You really don't want to know."

"Yeah I do?" Alex queries.

"The kiss you gave Mum at the Country Club." Rose begins..

Alex's face turns red and he says . "You're right I don't want to know."

Stevie giggles.

Ben looks at Alex and says . "Ah one of those kisses. Not a good idea in public mate."

"Shut up Ben." Alex says chuckling.  
...

_**Sunday morning...**_

Marcus lies on his back breathing deeply with Grace beside him doing the same.

"Obviously you've had a good sleep Grace." Marcus quips.

"Yes well I was feeling well rested when I woke. I think in may need a nap again now though."She sighs.

Rolling onto his stomach he leans over her and kisses her and says. "Henry is still asleep so you stay here and have a nap and I'll take a quick shower and then I'll sort him and breakfast ok?"

Sliding her arms around his neck she kisses him and says. "Sounds good to me."

...

On Drover's Run Tess has fed Claire, showered and is downstairs getting organized for lunch.

Regan is helping and Grace is due over at around ten o'clock.

Nick has taken Logan for drive over to Wilgul to pick up a trestle table and just generally get out of the way while the girls get organized.

Marcus is outside with Henry as Nick pulls in.

When the car comes to a stop Marcus let's go of his sons hand and the little boy runs over to Nick and Logan.

Henry hugs Logan and then puts his arms up to Nick.

"Good morning buddy, where's your Mum?" Nick asks as he lifts him up.

"Putting her boobies away."Henry states.

Nick grins, glances at Marcus then looking back at Henry says. "Right she wouldn't want them to get cold would she?"

Henry shakes his head and says. "No."

Nick puts him back on the ground and the two little boys run over to the bikes that Henry had been playing on.

...

"I came for the trestle Marcus. " Nick states.

"I could have brought it with me Nick if you'd let me know." Marcus offers.

"No Logan and I needed to run away for a little while way too much tension in the house." Nick chuckles.

Marcus smiles knowingly.

...

"Hey Nick I wanted to ask if you know of anyone looking for work. I'm snowed under here and Grace is so tired and it's not fair to expect her to still be doing what she is."Marcus says.

"Alex and I were talking about that a couple of weeks back. Hasn't he spoken to you about hiring some farmhands?'Nick asks.

"No he hasn't."Marcus responds.

"He's had a lot on his plate lately he was going to order two small transportable units to be moved here so we could offer accommodation as part of any package you might want to offer a worker. " Nick explains.

"Sweeten the pot." Marcus quips.

"Yes it gives you a bit more of an edge if you can offer housing way out here. He'll be at our place today so bale him up and get him onto it. You're right Grace shouldn't be working at all now."Nick states.

...

"How's it all going with Murphy?" Marcus asks.

"Yeah it's really good I've been surprised actually. Alex and I were sort of close when we were growing up even though Harry always pitted us against each other. After my accident things weren't good but we've worked through that and he's my best friend. It's sort of funny having someone new coming into the picture as you know. I guess the best way to describe it is like when Tess and I had Logan and then she found out she was having Claire I wondered how I'd love another child as much as I love him but you do easily, your heart has more than enough room." Nick muses.

Marcus nods and says. "Yeah I guess maybe if we'd all been little children it would have been easier. I think it's weird though that Alex is my brother and because you're his brother it doesn't feel like you aren't mine."

Nick laughs and says. "That was a long winded way of saying it but I feel the same Marcus. A least my sister is nicer than yours."

Marcus laughs and says. "Ashleigh versus Murphy like chalk and cheese. Ashleigh's a bitch."

Nick laughs and says. "Come on lets go and get this table or Tess will be ringing to see where I am."

...

"Time to get out of bed Kate." Riley says.

"I thought we weren't heading back until lunchtime?" She asks as she rolls over and snuggles into him draping her leg across his.

"We aren't but I've booked a table for lunch with my Mum and your folks." He tells her.

Kate flies out of bed. "My parents are in town? Do they know where we are staying?"

He almost laughs watching her panic. "Yes and yes because we're having lunch here at the motel's restaurant."

"Riley! They'll come early for sure. Oh my god quickly get dressed we have to get packed. "She says distress evident in her words.

Naked he stands and moves over to her and says." Kate calm down it's only eight o'clock in the morning lunch is at midday."

"You don't understand Riley we're engaged my Mother will want to start planning the wedding they'll be here hours earlier." Kate gushes.

...

Kate face turns white with the knock at the door.

"Room service." A voice calls.

Riley picks up his underwear and jeans and slides them on, then opens the door to let the waiter in.

Kate has raced into the shower in a mad panic.

After the waiter leaves Riley opens the bathroom door and says. "Kate they won't come early because we haven't told them that I asked you or that you said yes."

"Oh." She says giggling then offers. "Maybe you should join me in the shower then."

Grinning he drops his trousers.

...

As Alex's hand slides down Stevie's side.

She twitches.

He smiles and raising himself up on his elbow leans over and kisses her closed eyes.

She stretches and yawns as his hand moves across her body.

Squinting she opens her eyes.

Smiling he whispers. "Good Morning you're awake."

"Barely." She says rubbing her eyes and trying to open them.

...

Placing one hand behind her head she closes her eyes again.

He pushes the sheet from the front of her and trails his hand across her chest.

"You're still there aren't you?" She teases with her eyes closed.

He whispers in her ear and runs a soft line of kisses down her neck.

His breath warm as it travels over her goose bump raised fresh.

"You're not going to go away are you?" She asks.

Planting a kiss on her lips he says. "I will if you really want me too."

"Yeah I really want you too." She says.

"Ok." He says and kisses her again holding nothing back.

Releasing her lips he begins to climb out of bed knowing she'll call him back.

"Alex." She says softly.

Smiling he turns back.

...

Downstairs Bryce and Liz are having coffee when Rose arrives.

"Morning." Rose offers.

"Good Morning."They both reply.

Ben joins them with Blake and Cooper in his arms and Alexander and Hawy behind them moments later.

"Where's Stevie and Alex?"Bryce asks.

"Right behind me." Ben replies.

...

Alex arrives in the kitchen and greets everyone.

"What time will you meet us for dinner Alex?" Liz asks.

"Well I think Stevie booked for six thirty Mum because we'll have had a long day and the boys will be tired" Alex responds.

"You should have said no Alex I don't like it when it's all rushed and jammed in." Liz comments.

"Well I did tell you we had a lot going on this weekend." He grumbles feeling just a little under pressure from her.

...

"What are you doing today Ben?" Alex asks.

"I thought I might head into town for a beer and a counter lunch. Why?" Ben replies.

"No reason just wondered what you were up to."Alex replies.

"Well I rang Murphy earlier thought she might have joined me but she's going over to Drover's Run to meet a long lost cousin." He admits.

Alex smiles at him and says. "She thinks you're cute, although I fail to see why."

Ben smiles and asks. "Did she tell you that?"

Alex nods. "Yeah when I walked her out last night."

...

"Has Harry's Daughter been here?' Liz asks.

Alex turns and says. "Yes she's been here a few times."

Alex reads his Mother's face and she isn't happy at all.

Stevie walks into the room as Alex says. "People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones Mum."

Stevie feels the tension between them.

Liz frowns and questions. "And what do you mean by that Alex?"

His face darkens and he says. "Don't play dumb you know exactly what I mean."

Looking at Stevie he says. "Rose and the boys are outside let's go."

Stevie quickly says good morning and goodbye before Alex ushers her outside.

...

Between the house and the car Stevie asks. "What was that all about Alex?"

"Mum's not happy about Harry having another child. "Alex tells her.

"Did she say that?"

"Well No but what else would it be?" Alex replies.

"She had you and Nick completely to herself and now you're talking to Harry I'd bet she's jealous of Harry." Stevie says as they reach the car.

...

Ben Hall walks into the pub like he belongs there.

A tall, tanned, blonde watches him strut across the bar room floor and order a beer.

Smiling she moves over and stands beside him.

Glancing sideways he flashes his pearly white smile at her he says. "Hello there you've got the most amazing eyes."

"Thank you." She says.

...

"Can I buy you a beer or a glass of wine?" Ben asks.

"Well that depends." She replies.

"On what?"

"On whether you're going to buy me lunch too?" She chuckles.

"Arghh I'm not sure about whether you're worth that much?" He teases.

Leaning over she whispers. "Go to hell."

...

He laughs and quips." Fastest date I've ever had."

She's about to move away and laughs when he says that.

Sitting back down she says. "Let's start again. Hello my name's Alana French."

Holding out his hand he smiles and says. "Ben Hall you've got the most amazing eyes,"

She laughs loudly and asks. "So Ben I haven't seen you before are you new in town."

"I'm just visiting my cousin and her family." He replies then adds.

"You certainly don't look like you're from around here."

She smiles at him and says. "No I'm only here for six months working."

Picking up her hand he looks at the nails, then the palm and says. "No calluses so it's not manual labour."

"I'm a Doctor." Alana informs him.

He laughs loudly then says. "Would you like to examine me I'm a fine specimen."

"Yes I had noticed that." She says softly.

...

Ben's phone begins to ring.

He excuses himself and answers it.

"Hello ...Monique...What do you want? ...No I left the Territory; I'm in Gungellan...Yes Stevie and Alex... No Monique I'm done it's over...I wouldn't do that if I was you Stevie won't take kindly to you turning up and I don't want you here either... No Monique, I've moved on you can threaten all you like it won't change my mind."Ben says.

Alana sits listening and can hear he's struggling to get rid of this girl.

She smiles and leans over near him and says in a sultry voice. "Benny come back to bed."

He spins and looks at her.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"It's Alana...None of your business... No I'm going bye." He says and hangs up.

...

"What in the hell did you say that for?" He asks looking more than a little annoyed.

"Well you sounded like you were struggling and I wanted to talk to you and she was taking up my time." Alana replies.

Ben shakes his head and says. "You're aggressive in your approach."

She states. "I like to get what I want."

"I think your gorgeous but for now I might skip lunch and head back to The Station."Ben says as he stands.

"Ok your loss." She quips.

He smiles as he puts his hat on and leaning down whispers. "No Alana it's your loss."

Turning he walks out of the pub.

Smiling she watches him goes and says softly. "Round one to you Benny boy."

...

Regan is a bundle of nerves.

Tess not much better.

Grace appears calm cool and collected.

Jodi is happy to have a mini party.

Their family is expanding and each time they get together now it's always fun.

Marcie has rung and they're less than half an hour away.

...

All the food has been prepared and now they're just waiting on Margaret, Murphy, Alex and Stevie.

Marcus, Nick, Matt and Dave are outside on the veranda trying to stay out of the women's way.

Stevie and Alex arrive first and add the food they have brought over to the large amount already there.

After greeting all the girls they move outside to say Hi to the boys.

Standing out on the veranda Alex wraps his arms around Stevie as they chat to the men.

...

Nick asks Alex about the transportable for Wilgul and more workers as well.

"Yes I've ordered the transportables and I'm sorry Marcus that I didn't let you know what was going on I've been a bit distracted lately." Alex explains.

"She's right Alex at least something is happening." Marcus states.

"Stevie do you think Ben might be interested in working on Wilgul?" Alex asks.

"I don't know Alex ask him when we get home." She replies.

"Ring him now Alex and ask him to come over and we'll sort it out today." Nick enthuses.

...

Here we are Drover's Run." Marcie says.

"Are you nervous Mum?" Campbell asks.

"Terrified." She giggles nervously.

"If you're uncomfortable we'll leave ok?" He tells her.

"Yes we will but I think they'll be fine mate I met some of them when I went to that polo match remember." She says.

"How many will be here? He asks.

"Um Regan said two sisters, three cousins, a great-aunt and a variety of partners and children."Marcie explains.

"Anyone my age?" He asks.

"No the eldest boy is around four I think." She answers as she pulls the car to a stop.

...

Opening the car door Marcie smiles when Alexander runs towards her followed by Stevie and Alex.

"Hello you're the nice lady that helped me aren't you." Alexander announces.

Marcie squats down and says. "Hello Alexander it's lovely to see you gain where's Hawy?"

"She couldn't come today because my big sister Rosie is home from school." He tells her.

...

"Alexander this is my boy Campbell." Marcie says.

Alexander looks up at him and says. "He's not little, but he's not as big as my Daddy. Hello Campbell."

Holding out his hand Campbell squats down and smiling shakes his hand and says. "Hello Alexander, my Mum told me your dog is very clever."

Alexander grins and says. "Her name is Hawy and she is clever."

Turning back to his parents he says. "Hawy's clever isn't she?"

They agree and reintroduce themselves to Marcie and introduce themselves to Campbell.

...

"So how are the nerves Marcie.' Stevie asks.

"I have butterflies doing the Rumba in my stomach.' She replies.

"You'll be fine they're all as nervous as you are." Stevie tells her.

"So are you related to us?" Campbell asks.

"One of my brother's is married to your Mum's first cousin and the other one is married to your Mum's sister. We volunteered to be the welcoming committee because we'd met your Mum when she helped Alexander when she was at our place." Alex explains.

"Hey I just realized who the two of you are you're both ex rodeo stars aren't you?" Campbell says.

Stevie smiles and asks. "Do you follow the rodeo?"

"I love it. I've got all the old videos, DVD's, books you name it I've got it. " Campbell gushes.

"He's horse mad." Marcie chuckles.

Stevie smiles broadly and says. "Have you heard of Grace Kingston?"

"Yeah of course I have. Who hasn't?" He states.

Stevie smiles nodding her head and says. "Right let's go and meet your family."

...


	82. Chapter 82

With introductions over the family fragment into smaller groups in different rooms and as there are too many to all stay comfortably in the kitchen.

Leaving Grace, Regan and Margaret with Marcie and Campbell initially Tess wanders in and out just in case there are any problems.

"Marcie we had no idea we had an older sister until recently when our Mum made a comment and I started searching. I'm so sorry if we'd known about you we would have started looking sooner." Regan states.

...

Marcie is about to speak when Campbell asks. 'Why isn't your Mum here today?"

"She lives in a nursing home Campbell." Grace offers.

"What's wrong with her?"He asks.

"She has Dementia mate and she had become a danger to herself because she kept forgetting things, like who she was and where she lived." Grace explains.

"If she forgot that stuff how could she remember Mum?" He accuses.

"Campbell! Don't be so rude." Marcie scolds him.

"No Marcie its ok he has every right to now." Regan says.

...

Looking at Campbell, Regan explains about the comment after Grace's hen's night and how they wondered if because they were talking about something that had happed when they were little if it had triggered a memory.

They had since tried to get her to speak about it but had no further success.

"Personally Campbell I think it was so traumatic for her she had somehow blocked it out and we only got that one comment because of the effects of the Dementia." Regan offers.

"You suspected something at the polo match didn't you?" Marcie asks.

Regan smiles and says. "Marcie isn't a very common name. I guess it was more like wishful thinking than anything."

"Well it made the search a lot faster didn't it. "Grace offers.

"I'd like to know why he gave you away. I still don't understand that at all. Why the eldest? Why not the youngest if any at all?"Regan laments.

"By what my adoptive Mother told me I had the impression that because our mother developed post natal depression after having me Hugh blamed me and the first chance he got to ship me out he did."Marcie says sadly.

...

Grace's eyes fill with tears.

Margaret walks over and hugs her.

Grace breaks down.

Marcie soothingly says. "Grace its ok I've had a nice life I don't blame them really I don't."

Grace pushes back and says. "Marcie we had a bloody awful childhood, Mum and Dad split we stayed with Mum and our youngest sister went with him. He was a cold and unloving Father and made Mum's life a misery, ours too. Seems to me it was all the old bastards fault. He was mean and angry and because his life was in tatters he must have figured we deserved nothing better."

Grace throws her coffee cup into the sink, smashing it as it hits another one.

"I'm glad someone got to be happy." Grace yells as she storms out of the room.

Regan looks uncomfortable and says. "I'm sorry Marcie she's not blaming you."

Marcie says. "I know she isn't Regan I've had years to work through this but it's all new to you."

"I'd better go and talk to her." Regan says.

"No Regan let me go please." Margaret offers.

...

As Margaret follows Grace outside Campbell quips. "Wow she's feisty isn't she?"

"Campbell please hold your tongue." Marcie scolds.

Regan chuckles and says. "She's a McLeod, Campbell and so are you so it explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Marcie asks.

"Grace is a hot head and he says what he thinks. Both McLeod traits."Regan replies.

Marcie smiles and says. "That may be but he needs to learn to filter his thoughts."

Rose walks into the room and says. "Campbell my Mum wanted me to see if you'd like to go for a walk and take a look at the horses?"

"Yeah I guess so all the actions finished here for the moment." He replies.

Marcie chips him.

Regan laughs.

...

Ben is walking towards the back door when Grace almost bowls him over.

"Good morning Grace." He offers.

She continues passed without raising head she replies. "What's good about it?"

He watches her go and raises his eyebrows.

"Right, its lovely to see you too Ben." He mumbles to himself.

...

As he walks inside the back door a pretty middle aged women moves swiftly through the kitchen door.

"Oh hello." She offers smiling then adds. "You must be Ben they're all inside."

"So you know who I am and you are?" He responds.

"Oh sorry Margaret McLeod pleased to meet you Ben." She says holding out her hand.

"Arghh you're Murphy's Mum you've got the same beautiful smile." He says grinning at her.

She chuckles and says. "Are you sure it's Stevie and not Alex you're related too. You are too smooth."

He throws his head back and laughs easily and replies. "He's in a league of his own and no the only way I'm related to him is through marriage."

Margaret smiles at him and says. "I'd best keep moving."

"Yeah she went that way and she wasn't happy." He points and advises as he moves inside to join the others.

...

Ben smiles as he walks into the dining room.

"Hi Ben did you see my new horse."Alexander says excitedly.

"She's a beauty mate, a Palomino."Ben enthuses.

Murphy who is on all fours with Alexander on her back looks up at Ben and grins.

"She's a good girl Ben. " Alexander says as he pats her on the head.

"That may be so mate when she's bareback but does she handle well once you get some leather onto her."Ben chuckles.

"Oh bloody hell." Ben yells hoping around on one foot.

"What's the matter Ben?" Alexander asks.

"You're horse stood on my foot."Ben says still holding his toes.

...

Alex has been on the veranda with the men discussing the plans for Wilgul when Ben hobbles out.

"What happened to you? Nick asks.

"Alexander's horse stood on my foot." Ben says.

Alex looks puzzled and says. "You were alright this morning when did he do that?"

Ben grins and pointing inside says." No his pretend horse."

"Murphy?" Dave asks having just been inside to get more beer and knowing she was playing horses with the little ones.

...

Alex chuckles and asks. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing."Ben replies looking guilty.

From behind him Murphy says. "He made a comment about being bareback or under leather."

All the men laugh when Nick says. "Serves you bloody right Ben."

"Alexander didn't understand." He defends.

"No but I did." She offers.

"I'm sorry ok."Ben replies.

"Get me a wine and I'll forgive you." She says grinning at him.

"Anyone else want a refill?" He asks as he returns inside.

...

"There are some really nice horses here." Campbell says as they walk through the yards.

"Yes there are, but if you get a chance to come over to Alexander Station you'll see a lot more, and Wilgul has all the ponies and there's some beauties there too." Rose tells him.

"How many properties do they have?" He asks.

"They're all a bit mixed up. Alex and Stevie own the Station, Stevie is a part owner of Drover's Run and Tess, Regan, Grace and Jaz own the rest of Drover's and Nick and Alex own Wilgul and I think Alex and Stevie own Kilarney I'm not really sure about that one because it used to be Harry's but I think he sold it to them, if not it's Alex and Nick that own it. None of them worry about who owns what though they all work together." Rose explains.

...

"You're lucky you get to live here and ride all the time."Campbell says.

Rose decides not to tell him about her business just yet as he's basically a stranger so she just says. "Yeah I guess I am. My school has a riding program too which is great."

He looks amazed and says. "You go to a school that has a riding program?"

She nods and tells him where she goes to school.

"Arghh poor little rich kid."He says.

"No I'm not, take that back. You know nothing about me or my family."Roses snarls at him.

"I may not know you but I know people like you. Born into wealth and privilege given everything that opens and shuts. Bludge off your parents and their money."Campbell spouts.

The fury in Rose is swift.

She storms off.

...

Stevie has been sitting with Murphy, Tess, Jodi and the children and has drifted off to sleep leaning on her arm.

Alex has come inside to get fresh beers and stops by to check on her and their boys.

He smiles and says softly to Tess. "She's a wiz at conversations these days Tess."

Tess chuckles and says. "Stress makes you tired too Alex and she's had loads of that lately.'

He nods and asks. "I'll take the boys outside with me Tess; you've already got your hands full."

"No leave them Alex they're all playing nicely at the moment." Jodi interjects.

...

The peace is shattered when Campbell's voice is heard.

"Mum! Mum!" He yells.

People move quickly to see what's wrong as they can hear something in his voice that alerts them there's a problem.

"Oh my goodness Campbell what happened?' Marcie asks as he walks quickly to her.

Blood stains his shirt and streams from his nose.

...

"She king hit me!"He explains sounding angry, upset and confused.

"Who hit you?" Marcie asks grabbing serviettes off the table to stem the flow of blood.

"That girl." He explains.

"What Rose?" Regan asks as everyone else arrives and begins to fuss.

"Yeah if that's her name." Campbell responds.

...

Alex can't help but grin at him when he asks. "What did you say to upset her?"

Marcie growls. "I fail to see what's so funny. She may have broken his nose."

Alex arcs up and says "Well if she did I'd dare say he deserved it."

Tess places her hand on his arm and says. "Alex you're not helping here."

"How dare you! Don't blame my son without proof he's done something wrong."Marcie retorts.

"As sure as my arse faces the ground he said something to upset her!" Alex growls his voiced raised.

"Alex that's enough."Tess growls.

"Yeah it is Tess. The poor little bugger has had to deal with everything that's been thrown at her in the last couple of months and just when things start to smooth over for her, this little smart arse comes in and upsets her. We're not staying for lunch Tess I'm taking my family home." Alex explodes.

...

Meanwhile Stevie, Jodi, and Matt have headed out in search of Rose.

Jodi finds Rose sitting on the hay bales sobbing.

"Hey Rose." Jodi soothes as she places her arm across her shoulders.

Rose leans into her and cries.

"What did he say that's upset you so much?" Jodi asks as she rubs Rose's back.

Through her sobs Rose manages to explain about the poor little rich girl tag Campbell labelled her with.

Rose knows she's over reacted but she couldn't help what she did and she couldn't believe how angry he'd made her.

Jodi hugs her and soothes and comments to let Rose know she understands that it wasn't just about the comment.

By the time Stevie finds them Jodi has it all under control.

...

As Alex leaves the room Nick says. "I'll go after him Tess."

She nods.

Tess looks at Campbell and says. "He's right Campbell. Rose has been through a lot recently and you've borne the brunt of it. I don't know what you said to her but I'm sure Alex is right."

Marcie looks furious until Campbell says. "I called her a poor little rich girl and told her she bludged off her parents you know born into a life of wealth and privilege."

"Oh Campbell why would you say that to someone you've only just met and was kind enough to take you to look around the farm?"Marcie asks.

Everyone in the room knows he's poked an open wound that he has no idea about.

"Campbell, Stevie had Rose when she was fifteen and her family forced her to let her elder sister rear her. It's only been a couple of months since Rose found out that Stevie was her Mother and that Alex is her step father plus she has brothers and a baby sister on the way . Her biological Father has never wanted to have anything to do with her until recently when he found out that Alex and Stevie had won a large amount of money and had bought Alexander Station. They just had a court case because Rose doesn't want to meet him and they had to place an intervention order on him because he disregarded the order and came here looking for her. She is not who you think she is. Up until about fifteen minutes ago she was handling it all with an amazing amount of maturity. "Regan explains.

Marcie looks crest fallen and says. "Oh that poor little girl. Campbell you have to apologize."

Holding the cloth to his still bleeding nose he hangs his head.

...

Half an hour later things a have settled a little.

Campbell has apologized to Rose and she can tell he is truly sorry but she still says . "You should learn to keep your mouth shut until you know the facts."

He nods and asks. "Are you still going to show me the horses at your place?"

Alex is standing behind Campbell when Rose says. "I'm not sure if my Dad would even let you set foot on the place after your efforts today. He's pretty protective."

"Can't say I'd blame him. If I was him and you were my daughter I'd be pretty angry too. He backed you every step of the way you know not for one minute did he believe you'd done anything wrong."Campbell says.

"That's what Dad's are supposed to do isn't it? Always have your back." Rose says looking at Alex.

Campbell still doesn't realize Alex is behind him.

"I wouldn't know. My Father was a drunk and he cheated on my Mum constantly. I have no idea what was the truth and what were lies when it comes to him." Campbell says softly.

Rose feels sorry for him.

Even though her life has been turned upside down Tom always had her back and now Alex does too and both men love their wives very much.

Alex gestures for Rose to leave and she gives an excuse and leaves Campbell still standing near the horse yards.

...

Margaret and Grace have spoken at length about Grace's past and the sadness that she still carries with her.

She's angry about what her Father has done.

Sadness washes over her when she thinks of her Father giving Marcie away.

She couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of a man her Father was.

Grace thinks about Marcus and Henry and knows Marcus would rather cut off his own arm than give his son away.

...

"What would make a man do that to his own child?" Grace asks Margaret.

Sadly Margaret replies. "I have no idea I'm afraid Grace. The man I knew loved children and desperately wanted a wife and a family. When we were younger the three of us used to talk about when we grew up and had families how good that would be."

"What changed?' Grace asks.

"I can't say for sure but I'm guessing anger. He never let his anger at Jack go and it just ate him up inside." Margaret laments.

"Why didn't you have more children?" Grace asks.

"I already had one taken from me and I wasn't about to risk the pain of having something go wrong if I had another one."Margaret replies.

"If things had worked out with Harry would you have had more?" Grace asks.

"Oh dozens." Margaret quips.

...

Grace smiles at her and says. "Funny how life works isn't it?"

Nodding Margaret says. "You have to learn to roll with the punches Grace and give thanks for what you do have rather than looking back at what you don't have. Your Father wasn't the man you wanted him to be so encourage your husband to be that man for your children."

Grace smiles and says. "He already is."

"Then tell him that Grace, make him puff out his chest with pride that you acknowledge he's a good Father, husband, friend and lover. Never hold back the good things you feel about him. Make him shine daily and he'll love you even more than he already does." Margaret offers.

Grace steps forward and hugs her tightly and says. "Thank you so much for listening and talking with me today Maggie, I feel so much better."

...

Stevie waited as Campbell had asked Rose to come outside with him.

Time ticked by slowly and Stevie hoped everything was alright.

Rose had recently dealt with so much more than a young girl should have too.

Stevie silently wishes it would all just stop so life could resume the calm of a few months back.

...

Stevie hugs Rose as she walks back in the door and asks if she's alright.

Rose nods and explains how Campbell apologized and it's all good between them again.

When Stevie lets Rose go she walks over to Marcie and says. "I'm sorry I hit your son. It was a childish reaction to his insults and I should have restrained myself better."

Marcie is quite shocked and her only reaction is to hug Rose.

Rose chuckles and says. "I guess that means I'm forgiven."

Marcie looks at her and asks. "How old are you?"

"Almost fourteen." Rose replies.

"Campbell is almost fifteen and you are way more mature than him." Marcie offers.

"Yes but the male brain doesn't mature until they're at least twenty five, you've got a bit of a wait yet." Rose quips.

They all laugh.

...

"How are you mate?" Alex says.

Campbell spins around.

"Steady on I'm not going to thump you." Alex grins.

"I already apologized to her." Campbell defends.

"I know I was standing here the whole time." Alex offers.

"What eves dropping?" Campbell retorts and immediately regrets his choice of words and tone.

Alex laughs. "Definitely a McLeod aren't you?"

Campbell shrugs his shoulders and asks. "How would I know?"

Alex steps towards him and he steps back.

Alex grins and says. "Will you stand still for crying out loud?"

Holding out his hand Alex says. "Thank you for apologizing to her it means more than you know and it also meant a lot to me. Took a lot of guts to be honest and open with her. Never ever lose that side of yourself mate especially with women and you'll do alright in life."

Alex moves to walk off.

"Alex are you still taking your family home?" Campbell asks.

"Nah we might stick around. See if you can start round two with someone else it might be an entertaining afternoon." Alex replies.

Campbell smiles at him and walks to catch up with him.

...

As they move towards the house Campbell says. "What am I going to tell the guys at school?"

"Tell em' you got into a fight and they should have seen the other person." Alex offers.

"I thought you said to be honest and open?" Campbell asks.

Alex places his hand on the young boys shoulder and says. "No that's with women. Ya mates are a whole other ball game. Baffle em' with bullshit Mate because that's what they're trying to do to you."

Campbell laughs.

...

Lunch is a loud affair and everyone relaxes which helps in lots of ways.

Marcie and Campbell get to chat to lots of different people throughout the afternoon and feel quite comfortable by the time Alex announces it's time they made tracks as they have to meet Bryce and Liz at the pub for dinner.

"Alex can Campbell come over tomorrow before I fly out and have a look at the stables." Rose asks.

Alex looks at her and says. "No Rose not tomorrow we want you to ourselves before you go back to school."

She smiles at him feeling great about his comment.

...

Alex looks at Marcie and asks. "When are you coming back Marcie?"

"I'm not sure Alex." She replies.

Everyone talks at once offering accommodation whenever she'd like to visit again.

Alex chuckles and says. "You can add our place to the list Marcie. So when you decide to come back up stay the night with us and we'll take Campbell out riding. Well Stevie won't, she's getting a little heavy these days."

Stevie flicks him.

He hugs her.

...

"But I won't be back until the next school holidays Alex couldn't we do tomorrow please."Rose begs.

Stevie grins and looks up at Alex and says. "It would only take an hour or two Alex."

Shaking his head he answers. "Yes but we won't be there Stevie."

Frowning she asks." Where are we going to be?"

"On our way to Cairns." He confesses.

"What I'm going to school and you're going on holidays?" Rose says sadly.

"No the six of us will be on our way to Cairns."He states.

Rose throws herself at him and he laughs. "Steady."

Stevie looks at him and asks. "When were you going to tell me?"

"At the airport." He offers.

...

The back door bangs shut and everyone waits to see who it is.

Kate and Riley enter and everyone says hello and introduces them to Campbell and Marcie.

"Oh what a beautiful ring." Marcie says as Kate reaches up to shake her hand.

Kate grins broadly and says. "Thank you."

Those close by realize what it is and pandemonium breaks out as everyone hugs and congratulates them.

...

All the women ooh and arghh as Kate explains the proposal on the big screen at the drive in.

The reaction of their parents and how her Mum had gone into overdrive with the wedding arrangements.

Ben had quietly moved outside and Stevie notices and follows him outside.

"What's going on Ben?' Stevie asks.

"Nothing just needed a bit of fresh air Stevie." He replies.

"Crap I know you better than you know yourself Ben Hall what are you hiding?" Stevie pushes.

...

Inhaling he explains about Monique and how he was in love with her and had even bought an engagement ring but her addictions had become too difficult to deal with and he'd called an end to the relationship because it had become toxic.

He'd been single for over eight months but she continually rang him and harassed him and threatened to harm herself because she still loved him and was lost without him.

"Do you still love her?" Stevie asks.

"No I don't Stevie I'm almost bordering on hating her now because she hounds me."He says sadly.

"Give me your phone." Stevie demands.

Handing it too her Stevie works on it and hands it back.

"What did you do?" He asks.

"Deleted her number and put a block on it." She replies.

"When did you learn about this stuff?" He chuckles.

"Between Alex and Rose, I can even use the computer now." She giggles.

"I'm impressed." He offers.

...

Later that night everyone arrives at the pub.

Four long tables are booked.

Liz is miffed that Alex invited all of their friends and family including Murphy, Margaret and Harry.

She's introduced to them but avoids them.

...

Rose walks over and sits beside her. "What's wrong Liz?"

"Excuse me?" Liz replies.

"I know what you're thinking." Rose states.

Liz laughs and with a mild amount of annoyance replies. "I don't think you do Rose."

...

"It doesn't matter what you go through you always love your Mum." Rose offers.

Liz looks at her and says. "Your Mother doesn't love your Grandmother."

"What's happening with them has nothing to do with love it's about trust. Mum can't trust her. If anything happens to Nan Mum will be sad I have no doubt about that. Nan has more power than she thinks to hurt Mum and that's why she doesn't want anything to do with her."Rose explains.

"Survival instinct." Liz offers.

"Yes what they did to her all but killed her." Rose says softly.

...

"How do you know that? " Liz asks astounded by her statement.

"Well when your boys weren't talking to you think about how you felt, and then add how that would have felt without money or a home or any comfort. Then imagine you're fifteen and pregnant. You don't have to be Einstein to feel what she felt." Rose says.

Liz actually feels teary and is surprised that Rose's words could make her feel that.

"Ok now Alex think about all that he's been through, he leans on Mum, they fall in love and everything is sweet and they're extremely happy with each other." Rose ventures.

Liz smiles and says. "Ok I think I'm following."

Rose grins and says. "Between them they have managed to accept and move on like a big whirlpool everyone has been drawn in. Of all the people in this room they've had to deal with some horrible situations but they haven't let bitterness spoil what they have. If you just let go and let them take you along you'll find what you think is so bad isn't at all."

Liz looks at her and Rose notices Liz's eyes are glassy.

"No time for tears Liz we're celebrating an engagement."Rose says.

Rose laughs when Liz hugs her and whispers. "With age becomes wisdom my arse. You are so very clever Rose Ryan."

Rose giggles and says softly. "Liz I'm not a Ryan yet?"

"If I say you're a Ryan, you're a Ryan." Liz says kissing the side of her head.

...

Alex is standing talking to Nick and Marcus and has his arms around Stevie's tummy.

"What do ya reckon is going on over there?" Alex asks.

"Don't know but it looks good." Stevie replies.

Marcus laughs and says. "I'd guess Rose is telling her to pull her finger out and stop sulking."

"Yeah I'd take that bet but she'd be more diplomatic than that."Alex says.

"She sees straight through people doesn't she!"Nick quips.

"And cuts to the chase." Marcus offers.

"She's amazing; I don't know where she gets that from." Stevie states.

Stevie looks at the men when they crack up laughing. "What?'

They laugh louder.

...


	83. Chapter 83

Bryce is walking back into the pub lounge from the bathroom when Harry walks towards him.

On guard Bryce is ready for whatever may come.

"Bryce I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" Harry asks.

"I don't think we have anything to say to each other do we Harry?" Bryce drawls.

Harry looks at him and says. "You don't need to say anything Bryce I'd just like you to listen to a few things I need to say please."

Bryce keeps his expression plain without emotion and replies. "Ok I'm listening."

"Can we step outside it will be a little more private and quieter." Harry asks.

Bryce is unsure about being alone with Harry Ryan outside at night, he's handy with his fists and Bryce isn't.

Not wanting to appear a coward he follows Harry outside.

...

Liz is standing talking to Nick and Alex when Murphy walks by with Blake, Cooper, Henry, and Logan and Alexander sticking close to her.

"Oi!" Alex says.

Murphy stops and smiles and says. "Do you think you could try Hey Murphy rather than Oi?"

Alex chuckles and says. "What's wrong with Oi? It's good enough for Stevie."

Liz grins she can't help herself and says. "I'm sorry Murphy I did try to teach them manners but I've been a dismal failure."

Murphy smiles at her and says. "Yes I can see that. It must be dreadful for you having them out in public like this."

Liz studies her face and she is extremely beautiful and has Margaret's smile.

"Yes it is. Sometimes I feel like climbing under the table with the shame of it all." Liz offers.

Murphy laughs easily.

Nick grins at her.

...

"Ease up Mum she might believe you." Alex says.

"What did you want Alex?" Murphy asks.

"I really wanted the boys; they're all ignoring their Grandmother."Alex replies.

Then looking down at the boys asks. "Have you guys said hello to Grandma?'

Liz bends down and receives hugs and kisses from all of them.

...

A drunk wanders over and makes a few remarks about Murphy.

Nick and Alex move him on quickly and return to the boys, Murphy and Liz.

"What did you do that for? He wasn't hurting anyone." Murphy asks.

"He can't talk to you like that." Nick offers.

Alex agrees.

Murphy laughs and says. "I deal with drunks daily in my work guys; I think I can handle myself."

"Yeah well not when we can hear it ok." Nick explains.

Stevie joins them and Alex pulls her in to hug her.

"Ben was looking for you Murphy." Stevie says.

Murphy nods.

...

Ben joins them and looking at Murphy asks. "Would you like a game of pool Murphy?"

"Sorry Ben I'm fully booked."She replies.

"Oh what are you doing?" He asks sounding disappointed.

Looking at the little boys she says. "We're going to the play corner aren't we guys."

"Yeah!" The little boys yell.

"You're welcome to join us."She chuckles.

"Great." He answers but follows anyway.

...

"She's lovely." Liz says in spite of herself.

"Bloody better than my sister." Alex comments.

Liz frowns at him and says . "Alex!"

"What Ashleigh's a bitch Mum and you know it. Murphy's great fun isn't she Stevie?"Alex comments.

Stevie responds. "Yes she is Liz. Wonderful sense of humour, the children all love her and she can put Alex in his place in a heartbeat."

Liz laughs and says. "Well that's a bonus one more person to try and keep him in line."

"She does have one flaw though." Stevie offers.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"She thinks your sons are gentlemen." Stevie says raising her eyebrows.

Liz laughs loudly.

...

Ben is happily sitting on the floor chatting with the boys and Murphy in the area designated for children in the pub.

Murphy laughs at his jokes and he's thoroughly enjoying her company.

"Awww I've got a cramp in my leg." He whimpers as he stands holding the back of his leg.

"Can I help Ben?" Murphy asks her voice filled with concern.

Blake begins to cry as he's knelt on a Lego and Murphy turns her attention back to him.

Sitting him on her lap she rubs his knee and soothes him saying. "Oh Blakey they hurt don't they."

...

Ben is smiling watching her when a voice behind him asks. "Do you need some assistance there Ben?"

Turning Ben comes face to face with Alana.

"G'Day Alana no I'm fine thanks just a bit of a cramp." Ben replies.

"I could give it a rub for you."She grins.

Murphy looks up and watches the blonde talking to Ben.

...

Ben looks down as Alexander pulls on his jeans and says. "Are you coming back to play?"

Ben smiles and says. "Yeah I am mate."

Alexander runs back over to Murphy and the other boys.

"Is that Monique?" Alana asks.

Ben looks over at Murphy who has diverted her eyes and says. "No that's Murphy."

"Three women in one day Ben my you do get around." Alana says as she moves away.

...

Ben sits back down still rubbing the back of his leg and notices Murphy is avoiding looking at him.

"That's the local Doctor." Ben offers.

"Oh."Murphy replies.

"She was hitting on me when I was here before lunch. She's a piranha."He offers.

"You don't need to explain yourself Ben."Murphy replies.

...

He reaches over and touches her arm and says. "Murphy I really like you."

"Are you going to kiss her Ben?" Logan asks.

Ben and Murphy look at the small audience they've attracted.

"Not while you guys are looking I'm not." Ben chuckles.

Logan and Alexander laugh and cover their eyes with their hands.

Blake, Cooper and Henry copy the older boys but open their fingers so they can still see.

...

Ben leans in.

Murphy does too.

As their lips are about to touch Murphy gets the giggles.

Five pairs of eyes are looking at them through stretched fingers.

Ben and Murphy laugh because of the reaction of the boys to a point Ben says. "I think we might talk about this later."

Murphy smiles and says. "Yes that might be a good idea Ben."

"Aren't you going to kiss her Ben?" Logan asks leaning on Ben's shoulder.

"Maybe later." Ben replies.

"Don't be scared Ben. Girls won't hurt you." Alexander says.

Murphy tries not to laugh.

...

Ben grabs the little boy and pulling him onto his lap tickles him.

Alexander squeals with delight and forgets all about the kiss.

Logan makes a run for it but Ben grabs him as well and lays him across his lap, tickling him too.

Cooper, Blake and Henry try to attract Ben's attention so he'll tickle them as well.

Murphy smiles watching him thinking what a lovely quality to have.

He could be off drinking and flirting with the blonde that stopped before but he's here with her, entertaining the children.

She likes him just a little more than she did before.

...

Bryce and Harry blend back into the room and no one realizes they've had a heart to heart.

Bryce just about fell over listening to Harry Ryan apologize and then when he explained himself Bryce was amazed.

When he had finished they shook hands.

Both knowing they'd never be mates or even friends but they had a new understanding between them and Bryce was quite happy to share that and Alex with Harry Ryan.

...

Kate and Riley have a marvellous night even though they'll have an engagement party in a couple of week's time this is the one they'll remember the most with all of their friends around them.

The excitement is new and fresh and their friends and some of the community are with them to wish them well in their lives together.

As the night draws to a close they all head for home Kate will stay on the Station with Riley tonight as Stevie and Alex and their family leave at four thirty for their flight to Cairns and Riley will drop them off.

Driving home Riley holds her hand and asks. "Did you have a good night Kate?"

"Yes I did Riley what about you?" She replies.

"Yeah it was fun. We need to have a talk about where we're going to live Kate. Drover's or Alexander Station?"He suggests.

"Yes I know I've been thinking about that too Riley. It's not going to be an easy decision is it?"Kate replies.

"No it's not." He says quietly knowing he doesn't want to leave Alex and Stevie.

Kate certainly won't want to leave Jodi and Tess and they sure as hell can't commute every day.

...

On Tuesday morning everyone that is available has arrived on Wilgul to give Marcus a hand loading cattle for the markets and bringing in the brood mares for Dave to preg test.

"Marcus we'll have one of the transportable homes delivered on Friday. The other one won't be ready for another fortnight." Nick advises.

"That fantastic Nick so by the time Grace has the baby we should have our workers sorted." Marcus says grinning.

"Yeah hopefully. Ben has decided to stick around for at least six months so that will help with the workload."Nick offers.

"I think your sister may have helped that decision for him." Marcus says.

"What do you mean?" Nick asks.

"They looked very chummy last night." Marcus states.

"Yeah they did." Dave adds.

Nick shrugs and says. "She's a big girl and he's a nice bloke."

...

Stevie wakes.

The villa is silent.

Stretching she yawns and reaches over and looks at her watch.

"Nine thirty!" She exclaims softly to herself.

Pushing herself up her rubs her tummy and smiles as the baby moves at her touch.

...

Towelling her hair dry Stevie moves into the kitchen area and smiles when she notices the note from Alex.

_**Good Morning beautiful hope you slept well, you're breakfast is in the fridge, the boys are at kids club and Rose and I have gone for a ride along the beach. **_

_**You have a massage, pedicure and manicure at ten thirty and we'll meet you for lunch at one.**_

_**I love you and I'll miss you till I see you again.**_

_**Alex xxx**_

_**...**_

Inhaling deeply she waddles over to the fridge and exclaims. "Oh yum."

Pulling a plate full of an amazing array of fresh fruit and yogurt from inside the fridge she grabs a piece of mango and begins to eat it as she slides the door back with her foot and sits in the sunshine on the deck.

Inhaling deeply she feels herself relax.

No thoughts allowed for work, cattle, horses or annoying relatives.

...

Hearing the door she rises and opens it to a porter with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Mrs Stephanie Ryan." He asks.

"Yes that's me."She replies.

He places the flowers on the table and quickly and quietly leaves.

...

Picking up the card she reads.

_**Just in case you thought I wasn't missing you.**_

_**Love Alex xxx**_

She giggles.

The baby moves.

Running her hand over her tummy she whispers. "You're Daddy is a crazy man and I'm crazy about him."

...

Over on Wilgul Riley and Tom have brought the last of the brood mares up for preg testing.

"Get up there! Go on! Get up!" Riley yells then adds." Tom push them in they're too wide. That's it well done. Keep em' there."

As they push the last of the mob up Riley leans down and flips the chain over the bolt.

"So you're going to be an old married man soon Riley. " Tom teases.

Riley smiles broadly and says. "Yeah and I can't wait."

...

"It's about time you found yourself a girl Tom. Plenty of local girls looking for a nice clean cut fella."Riley states.

"No I don't think I'll ever get married Riley." Tom replies.

"Why is that?" Riley asks puzzled.

"With all of my baggage would want me?" Tom says sadly.

...

Riley smiles at him and says. "Mate Alex found Stevie and he had a truck load of baggage and she had a fair amount herself."

"And I'm certainly not baggage free, but when you find the right girl she'll love you regardless and take you and your baggage on board. Don't close yourself off mate because she could be out there looking for you right now." Riley explains.

Tom smiles and nodding replies. "You're a glass half full kinda bloke aren't you Riley?"

Riley chuckles and says. "I don't know about that mate. Come on we'd better get organized the trucks will be here for the cattle soon and they'll need us to give them a hand."

...

Alex and Rose are wading their horses into the water.

"Oh Alex mine's swimming!" Rose calls.

He grins at her and says. 'It's weird sensation at first isn't it?"

She's concentrating but nods and says. "Yeah."

Alex follows her path and the mare he's riding swims too.

...

Out of the water they slowly walk the horse back to where they hired them.

As Rose slides off her horse the woman taking the rains says. "Your boyfriend's a bit of alright isn't he?"

Rose looks at her and says. "Yes my Mother thinks so, that's my Father!"

"Oh sorry love he looks so young.' The woman announces.

"It's probably because they have a lot of sex it keeps him well toned." Rose replies trying to keep a straight face.

The woman looks horrified by Rose's comment.

Rose runs over to Alex and he turns back and smiles, waves his hand and says. "Thanks."

Hesitantly the woman waves back.

...

Stevie has had a massage, pedicure and manicure.

Arriving back at the room she surprised to find a decorative box on the table just inside the door.

Opening it she finds lingerie and a beautiful tropical dress in the slinkiest fabric.

_**Lunch with Rose and the boys and then a sail boat ride for just the two of us.**_

_**See you soon Alex xx**_

Smiling she inhales exhales and relaxes even more than she already was.

...

The noise in the hall rises and she knows her family are nearby.

Opening the door the little boys run the remainder of the hall into her open arms.

Chattering about everything that they've done this morning and what they're going to do after lunch.

Standing she hugs Rose and asks. "How was the ride?"

"Oh Mum it was perfect the sensation when they start to swim is fantastic."Rose gushes.

Alex is the last one to her and he gives her a kiss that is fat and full of promise.

...

"Mrs Ryan you're looking sensational. How was your morning?" He whispers.

"Very relaxing and full of delightful surprises. " She replies.

"You look like the weight of the world has been lifted off your shoulders Stevie." He states.

She hugs him and says. "I feel like it too thank you I didn't realize how much I needed that."

Another fat kiss arrives on her lips forcing a jolt to alter her heart rate.

She grins at him and he winks at her as he moves through the door and chases the boys to get cleaned up for lunch.

...

Bang! Bang! Riley hand makes a loud noise as he yells. " All done Mate!"

The truck slowly pulls away.

Followed by the second and third.

Riley, Tom and Ben walk back over to the others and stand watching as the last mare is preg tested.

Turning back to the house they watch as Grace arrives with the Ute and a fully loaded esky on board.

"Your missus has perfect timing Marcus." Riley quips.

"She's been well trained mate." Marcus offers.

Nick cracks up and says. "You'd be a dead man if she heard that."

Marcus laughs and says. "Ya couldn't let me pretend not even for one minute could you!"

They all laugh.

...

Ben moves over when he sees Grace begin to move the esky. "Hey stop that! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?'

Marcus chuckles and says. "Oh shit he's in trouble now."

Grace spins on him with her hands on her hips and a mean look on her face.

Ben takes the esky and places it near where they'll sit and turns back towards Grace who still has her hands on her hips.

Ben looks at her and says. "You can bloody puff up and snarl all you god damn want Grace. You can even hit me but if I ever see you doing that again with all these blokes standing around I'll put you over my knee and spank you."

"Oh shit!' Nick says softly.

Grace glares at him for a minute and then a smile slowly slides across her face and she quips. "I might enjoy that!"

Ben looks straight over at Marcus and shaking his head says. 'By Jesus mate you've got your work cut out for you with this one."

They all laugh.

Ben slides his hands under Grace's arms and sits her up on the tray of the Ute and grabs her a can of lemonade and says. "Here cool down."

Grace laughs and he winks at her and asks. "How was your day Grace?'

...

Tess and Regan have had a productive day close to the house they've cleaned the chicken shed out and replaced the straw.

Weeded the vegetable garden and mulched it.

The compost has been turned and the paths have been cleared.

Standing and arching her back Regan says. "What do you think Stevie would be doing now?'

"Don't ask I already know." Tess sighs.

Regan laughs.

...

Tess chuckles and says. "Nick had to ring Alex this morning, he'd left her to sleep in then he'd organized a fruit and yogurt breakfast followed by a pedicure, manicure and a massage."

"You're right I don't want to know." Regan says looking at her finger nails.

"Oh wait there's more Regan, he did his usual trick with the lingerie and a new dress, and then he was taking her out for lunch with the children and finishing off the day with a sailing trip with just the two of them." Tess offers.

...

Still looking at her finger nails Regan says. "If a manicurist took a look at my hands today she'd run away screaming and as far as the massage goes I'd kill for one of those right know."

Tess chuckles and says. "And I don't think it would be very relaxing I can feel the knots in my back they're so bad."

"Come on I'll shout you a beer." Regan quips.

Taking her gloves off Tess looks at her hands and says. "Even with gloves on my hands look bad.'

They laugh as they walk up to the house.

...

"Stevie deserves it though Tess." Regan states as they open their beers.

"Yeah I know she does. Doesn't make me any less envious though." Tess states.

"Me either. " Regan offers then adds. "Let's have a pamper night!"

Tess grins and says. "Yeah we deserve it."

...

"Deserve what?" Jodi asks as she joins them.

"A pamper night!"Tess says grinning.

Jodi's face lights up "Ah yeah we haven't had one in ages. Oh Matt can do massage!"

"Really?" Regan asks.

"Yeah he did a course and he can do feet too." Jodi exclaims.

Tess giggles and says. "Shame we're either breast feeding or pregnant or we could really have relaxing night..."

Regan says. "I can make mocktails!"

"Oh this is just getting better and better." Tess giggles.

...

With a smirk on his face Nick hangs up the phone. "Well no rest for you tonight Matt."

Matt looks at him and asks. "Why not?'

"The girls are having a pamper night.' Nick chuckles.

Matt shakes his head and says. "Jodi told them didn't she?'

"Yep their all lining up for back and foot massages. Grace they want to know if you'd like to come over too."Nick advises.

"Gee a massage with no strings attached." Grace muses.

"No I'll stay home thanks Marcus is good at massage."Grace replies.

Ben turns his back to Marcus and reaching over his back points near his shoulder blade and says "Right there mate."

"I'd be careful what you ask for Ben you won't be able to pay him like I do." Grace quips.

The men crack up laughing partially by her comment and partially by the redness of Marcus's face.

He looks half embarrassed and half amused when he quips. "Grace!"

...

Stevie and Alex enjoy their cruise and watch the sun go down draped around each other at the back of the boat.

He nuzzles into her neck and says. "Dinner with the children then a nice early night Mrs Ryan how does that sound?'

Inhaling she grins and says. "Mrs Ryan two of my favourite words."

He whispers in her ear and she giggles.

Partially turning towards him he kisses her, then holds her as the boat comes back to berth at the jetty.

After it's tied up Alex climbs off and holds her hands as she steps onto the jetty.

He kisses again then taking his hand hooks through his arm as they walk off the jetty.

...

Dropping passed the kids club the boys greet them excitedly.

Stevie and Alex squat down and give them hugs and kisses and listen as they chatter about their day.

Arriving back at their room Rose is just as excited and gushes about her spa, massage, facial and pedicure and manicure.

She's dressed in a new dress that fits her perfectly which arrived with a beautiful bracelet.

While Rose is chatting with the boys Stevie whispers. "I hope you didn't buy her underwear Alex."

He laughs and says. "Stevie she's my daughter I know my boundaries. No I didn't just the dress."

She grins at him and says. "She looks so relaxed Alex."

He nods and says. "Right boys let's get cleaned up its time for dinner. Who wants chicken nuggets and who wants Pizza?"

...

On Drover's Run Tess, Jodi, Kate, Regan and Murphy are covered in lotions and potions.

Matt has finally finished the massages and the girls are chattering about Kate's wedding.

Some of the girls are painting nails and some are drinking their mocktails.

Matt joins the men back out in the kitchen to play cards and wait for the girls.

"All sorted Matt." Nick asks.

"Yep thank goodness that's finished."Matt says as he opens a beer.

...

"Do we know when Marcie will be back?" Matt asks.

"She's coming back up for a weekend on her own and then she'll bring Campbell up for a week in the school holidays."Nick replies.

"She seemed nice." Dave offers.

"Yeah she did, not sure about her son though."Matt says.

"I think he was ok Matt he just put his foot in it with Rose."Nick states.

"She soon sorted him out though didn't she?" Dave adds.

Murphy walks in as Nick says. "She's like her Mother not afraid to stand up."

"Are you talking about Rose and Stevie?" Murphy asks.

Nick turns to her and says. "Yeah her run in with Campbell."

Murphy nods.

Nick chuckles and says. "She's put Alex flat on his back before."

"What Stevie has?" Murphy asks.

"Yeah she knocked him flat on his back. I didn't see it but he told me about it. It was years ago." Dave adds.

Murphy laughs and says. "Remind me to never upset her."

They all laugh.

...

"So what's going on with you and Ben?" Nick asks.

Murphy grins and says. "Well that's none of your business."

"I saw the local Doc chatting to him." Matt says.

Murphy says. "He said she's a Piranha."

Dave laughs and says." Oh yeah one to steer clear off. Offered to play Doctors and nurses with me."

Nick laughs and says. "Yeah she proposition Alex too."

"Murphy! " Tess calls from the other room.

"I'm being summoned "She says as she turns and leaves them.

The men chatter on a little about the new doctor and then start talking crops.

...

Back in the living room Tess says. "You're getting messages."

Murphy takes her phone from her bag and grins.

"Ben?" Jodi asks.

Murphy laughs and says. "Maybe."

"So what's going on there?" Jodi urges.

Murphy leans forward and says. "I tell you what I told Nick."

Jodi leans forward grinning.

"None of your business."Murphy says smiling.

Jodi throws herself back and says. "Oh god no another Stevie! Won't tell us anything."

Murphy laughs.

...

Stevie and Alex are walking out of the restaurant with all the children chattering and laughing around them.

They've all had a fantastic night and are relaxed and happy.

Walking towards them is the woman from the horse riding hire and some of her girlfriends.

Alex says "G'Day."

She replies then whispers to her friends.

...

Stevie frowns and watches them go.

Biting her lip Stevie places her hands on her hips and looks at Rose who has blushed and looks guilty.

"Would you like to explain what just happened?" Stevie asks.

"Not really." Rose replies.

Alex wisely stays out of whatever it is.

...

"We are not moving until you tell me what is going on Rose." Stevie says her arms folded on her belly.

Rose looks at Alex then back at Stevie and says. "She thought Alex was my boyfriend."

Alex looks shocked and says. "What!"

"And?' Stevie pushes.

"She said she thought he was cute."Rose adds.

Alex is about to big note himself until Stevie glares at him.

...

"I'm waiting Rose." Stevie says.

"I said my Mother thinks so he's my Father. Then she apologized and said he looks so young."Rose confesses.

"There you go Stevie I look young." He says chuffed.

Stevie doesn't reply buy stands looking at Rose expectantly.

Rose looks at the ground and says "I told her it was because you had sex all the time and it kept him trim."

"Rose!" Stevie growls.

Alex turns away trying not to laugh.

Stevie growls at him too.

"Rose I can't believe you would say that to a total stranger. no scratch that I can't believe you would say that to anyone." Stevie says.

"Oh she was being nosy and presuming things she shouldn't and I wanted to shock her." Rose defends.

Stevie stands looking at her.

...

Alex has his hand up to his face covering his smile.

Stevie glances at him and he raises his eyebrows.

She bites her lip.

Rose looks like she's waiting to be sent to her room.

"Did it shock her?" Stevie asks.

Rose looks up and her Mother is grinning and so is Alex.

Rose says. "She nearly choked. Didn't ask me another thing."

They walk on laughing Alex says. "Oh Stevie she is so much like you it scares me."

...

With the children all in their rooms Stevie and Alex crawl into bed.

He slides his arm under her head and she snuggles in.

"I've had the best day Alex thank you. I feel so relaxed."Stevie sighs.

"Yeah the children had a fabulous day too." He offers.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She asks.

"The Great Barrier Reef." He answers.

"Oh really I've always wanted to see that." She exclaims.

"It's an earlier start though but we'll be back by dinner time." He tells her.

...

"Are you tired Alex?" She asks.

Grinning he rolls her onto her back and leans over her kissing her sweetly.

"Never too tired for you Mrs Ryan." He says softly.

Looping her arms around his neck she kisses him and whispers to him.

He looks at her and smiling says. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No but you could show me." She giggles.

...

He moves quickly turning out the light.

Again she giggles when he pretends to be shocked and says. "Mrs Ryan you really don't play by the rules do you?"

"It's more fun without the rule book Mr Ryan. " She whispers placing soft kisses down his neck.

Her flesh ripples with goose bumps as his hands trail across her skin , his breath warm on her neck as he begins to whisper how much he loves her and how she makes him feel.

Time slows as they enjoy each other.

...

In the middle of the night Alex wakes and smiles.

Stevie's tummy is hard up against him and the baby is moving.

Placing his hands on her belly he enjoys the sensation.

"Alex what are you doing?" Stevie asks and he can tell she's smiling.

"The baby woke me up." He explains.

She giggles.

...

He flicks the light on low.

Pulling the doona down he bares her breasts and her round belly.

Placing an extra pillow behind her, he makes sure she's comfortable.

He smiles and says. "My god Stevie you are so beautiful."

Her eyes sparkle as she smiles at him.

...

They enjoy the baby's movements for a little while and then turning off the light they snuggle back down to sleep.

He says. "I hope she doesn't think this time of the night is playtime?"

"Well you keep encouraging her!" She replies.

"No I just wanted to perve on your breasts." He chuckles.

She giggles and says. "Good night Alex."

...

"Can I have another look Stevie?"

"No! Go to sleep."

"Ok I'll just put my hand here."

"Ok"...

"Keep it still Alex."

"Can't I just squeeze a little?"

"No you can't now go to sleep."

...

"Stevie?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I love you."

"I love you too but I'm not going to let you play now go to sleep."

He chuckles.

She giggles.

"Night." He says.

"Mmm" She replies.

...


	84. Chapter 84

Stevie and Alex's holiday is coming to an end and even though they've only been away for ten days it feels like more.

Both are tanned and relaxed.

Rose has well and truly bonded with all of them after having almost three weeks on the Station and ten days here.

She feels like she has a warm, fuzzy pocket around her heart that Stevie and Alex have filled with wonderful memories and loads of fun times, laughter and heart to heart chats.

...

Alexander, Blake and Cooper now see her as theirs and each morning race into her room with books and toys ready for her to read and play with them.

Stevie has tried in vain to steer them back into her room so Rose can sleep in and not feel like she's the babysitter but it means nothing to the boys.

Rose loves it and even on the mornings where she'd like to sleep in, their happy little faces smiling at her melts her heart and she throws back the doona and drags them in beside her.

...

Marcus and Grace are in town for her ante natal visit and Regan is over on Wilgul minding Henry for them.

Both are very excited.

In a little over a month they'll welcome another child into their home and hearts.

Marcus desperately wants a little girl but hasn't said anything to Grace.

Julie the receptionist greets them and asks them to take a seat.

Grace grabs a magazine and begins to flick through it.

...

Marcus leans over and asks. "Would you like to have lunch at the pub when we've finished here?"

Smiling she replies. "Yeah that would be nice."

"Mrs Grace Turner." Alana calls.

Grace and Marcus follow her into the examination room.

...

Alana introduces herself to them and holds Marcus's hand a little longer than Grace is happy about but she holds her tongue.

The usual questions are asked and Alana is quite concerned when she doesn't find ultra sound results.

"That's because we didn't have any done, with this child or our last" Grace answers.

Frowning Alana asks if there was a reason for that.

" We didn't want to know the sex of the baby and as for any abnormalities it may have, it's our baby and we'll love it regardless and quite frankly I don't like the idea of all the technology being used on me or our child. "Grace states.

"Well that's a little irresponsible don't you think? Those tests are designed to ensure you have a healthy child."Alana retorts.

"Excuse me!" Grace says.

"Ladies can we just move along please. You both have differing views and you aren't going to change each other's minds in the fifteen minutes we're here." Marcus says with his voice firm and slightly raised.

Alana smiles at him and says. "Quite forceful aren't you."

Marcus refrains from smiling as he'd like too but is aware Grace will be seething.

Grace stands and says. "Is there another Doctor here?"

Alana takes her eyes off Marcus and looking down at Grace Replies. "No I'm all you've got up until you're due date. Sorry."

...

Grace rolls her eyes.

"Please sit on the examination table for me Grace." Alana asks.

Grace does as she's told and lays back.

Marcus moves over and holds her hand hoping she'll calm down.

Alana lifts Grace's shirt and examines her abdomen.

Walking back over to her computer she studies the screen and then moves back to Grace.

Gently pushing around her tummy.

...

While Grace is there Alana does several examinations and takes Grace's blood pressure and listens to her heart, chest and the baby's heart too.

"Is everything alright?" Marcus asks sounding concerned.

Alana frowns and inhaling says. "Either this is an extremely big baby or there are two in there."

"What?" Grace exclaims.

"Two? We aren't prepared for two!" Marcus comments in shock.

...

"Grace were you this big with your last child?" Alana asks.

"No but I thought because I'd already had a child my muscles were looser and I would expand more." Grace offers.

"Will everything be alright?" Marcus asks.

Alana smiles at him and says. "I'd like to say yes but I think I'll send you through to Fisher just to make sure."

Looking back at Grace she says. "I'm sorry Grace but you have to have an ultra sound today. If this baby is as big as I think it is, you'll most likely have to have a C- Section."

Grace nods any fight in her gone, replaced by guilt and fear.

...

Margaret McLeod is in Melbourne about to head back to Adelaide.

These days she enjoys air travel less and less.

After years of flying and seeing the world she has thoroughly enjoyed her time on Kilarney and Drover's Run.

The peace and quiet.

Riding the horses with Harry.

Family outings and meals, something she hasn't really had since she was a young girl.

...

Harry is excited about travelling with her and she's sure they'll have a wonderful time but she worries he'll want to keep travelling whereas she wants to slow down, retire and stop to smell the roses.

His boys and their families and friends are so much fun to be around and she enjoys the lively conversations with them.

Murphy is enjoying it all just as much as she is and the family have embraced her.

Margaret loves listening to them with Murphy.

Margaret can almost close her eyes and imagine that it isn't all new and that they've always been a part of this.

...

The grandchildren are an absolute delight and she finds herself looking forward to getting back to the district and the little ones.

Margaret McLeod has always been the employee that would pick up extra shifts, never complain about working public holidays like Christmas and Easter.

She had accumulated more sick days and annual leave than almost any other employee.

Things had changed.

Margaret had changed and it was all because of Harry Ryan.

...

Stevie is quietly walking along with the three little boys and she stops to buy them a drink.

Alex and Rose are a little further in front and sit down to wait for Stevie and the boys.

Alex sits as he always does with his arm draped across the back of the bench and Rose is sitting beside him as they discuss her new term at school and the next holidays.

"I hope our next lot of holidays are as much fun. I've had the best time Alex. Thank you so much, I feel really good." Rose states.

He hugs her and she hugs him back as he says. "I'm so glad you said that Rose I was hoping that you'd feel more relaxed by now. It's been very stressful for all of us."

...

"She's a bit young for you Ryan!" A man's voice says.

Alex looks up and smiles.

Standing he holds his hand out and says. "G'Day Smith how are you? It's been a long time."

Rose studies the man Alex is talking too.

Not bad she thinks.

Tall, tanned and cute.

Plummy voice obviously well educated.

He's a little shorter than Alex but he has a confidence about him that can't be ignored.

...

Alex turns to Rose and smiling says." Rose I'd like you to meet Smith Solomon. Smith this is my daughter Rose."

Rose glances at Alex and smiles before looking at Smith.

Smith laughs and says. "Pleased to meet you Rose. You're beautiful, so your Mother must be too because you certainly don't take after this ugly mug."

Rose can smell alcohol on him and it's only mid morning.

Rose replies. "Well I think he's gorgeous and so does my Mum."

Alex grins at her and says. "That's my girl."

She laughs.

...

Alex and Smith stand chatting catching up on the past.

Smith is twice divorced and has a son he never sees.

He laughs and says to Alex. "Well my ex-wife claims he's mine but he doesn't look like me so who knows. I demanded a paternity test and she told me if I couldn't trust her then I didn't deserve to have access to her child so she listed Father unknown on his birth certificate. "

Rose can't believe he would say that to someone he hasn't seen in a long time and thinks his son is lucky he's not in his life.

"Jerk." She mutters.

Smith Solomon doesn't hear her but Alex does.

...

Alex says. "Rose is at our old school now Smith and has two of my old teachers.'

Smith looks at her and says. " You poor thing, having the Ryan name would be bad enough let alone that they know he's your Father."

Rose looks at Alex and says. "So far he's assumed you're a cradle snatcher, said you were ugly and now he's bagging our name. I can see why you haven't kept him in contact with him Dad."

Alex tries not to grin.

Smith says "Haven't you been taught to respect your elders?"

Alex looks angrily at him and straightening up to his full height says. "You've insulted her and me Smith I think she's within her rights to voice an opinion."

Even after all these years Smith recognizes he's over stepped the mark with Alex Ryan.

It's best not to make him unhappy.

Smith holds his hands up and says. "I apologize Alex. I've had a few drinks and I'm not thinking clearly. Please accept my apologies Rose."

Rose ignores him.

...

Stevie is strolling towards them with their boys.

Alex glances at her and winks.

She smiles at him.

Smith follows Alex's line of sight and see a beautiful redhead with sparkling eyes.

She's smiling.

"Oh my isn't she delightful, gorgeous eyes and delicious cleavage. Shame she's a breeder." Smith whispers sleazily to Alex.

...

Alex holds his arm up and Stevie glides in under it.

Smith looks like he's swallowed a bowling ball by the pained expression on his face.

"Smith I'd like you to meet my wife. Stevie this is Smith Solomon I went to school with him. He was an arsehole back then but he's an even bigger one now. He's living proof that money can't buy class. "Alex states and leads his family away.

"Alex I'm really sorry." Smith calls after him.

...

Stevie has no idea what has gone on.

Alex doesn't even look back.

"Way to go Dad...burn..." Rose quips.

Alex laughs and draws Rose in under his other arm.

...

Marcus and Grace are in Fisher for the ultra sound.

Marcus had rung Regan earlier and she's more than happy to look after Henry for as long as they need.

Regan rings Tess to let her know she'll be bringing Henry back with her and to let the others know what is going on.

Hanging up the phone Tess looks concerned when Nick walks into the room he asks. "Tess what's wrong?'

"Marcus and Grace had to go to Fisher for an ultrasound because the doctor thinks the baby is too big for her to have naturally." Tess explains.

"Well its better they find that out now." Nick replies.

Tess still looks concerned but says. "Yeah I guess."

"I'll give Alex a call." Nick suggests.

"Do you think we should they're still on their holiday?" Tess asks.

"If we were on holidays would you want to know?"Nick asks.

"Ring him." Tess says without further thought.

...

Arriving in Adelaide Stevie is tired and the boys are too.

It's been a long tiring day and flight and its only two o'clock.

"I think its nap time for you Stevie." Alex says.

Cooper and Blake are fast asleep so Alex throws one over one shoulder and one over the other.

Rose tells Alexander once they leave the plane she'll piggy back him.

Stevie carries the nappy bag and follows from behind.

...

Back at the Motel Stevie grabs the keys to their suite and they all head upstairs.

"Was there a reason you chose this motel Alex?" She asks.

Grinning he replies. "Fantastic views at night, brilliant restaurant downstairs, king size beds and a ten minute drive to Rose's school."

Rose who had been sitting thinking about going home with Michelle and Tom tonight after dinner lights up.

"Are you coming to my school tomorrow?"She gushes.

"No we're going to take you to school." He replies.

Rose throws herself at him.

Stevie smiles and says. "Well you are full of surprises aren't you?"

"Well I thought this way the boys can see where Rose goes to school and it might make it easier to explain her absence." He replies.

...

Half an hour later the boys are lying around on the couches watching a movie.

Stevie is asleep on the bed and Rose is taking her nail polish off as it's not allowed at school.

Alex pulls his phone from his pocket and turns it on.

Immediately he starts getting messages.

...

Rose laughs and says. "Looks like your holiday is over."

"Yeah I turned it off before we boarded the plane and forgot to turn it back on." He offers.

Rising he walks onto the balcony and talks for over half an hour.

Rose finishes with her nails and sits with the boys and gradually nods off to sleep.

...

Marcus nervously holds Grace's hand as they enter the hospital.

After the ultra sound visit in Fisher they'd been sent to Adelaide.

Grace was to be admitted with complete bed rest.

Being told they were having two babies, two small babies had shocked them completely.

Grace had a little over five weeks to go and if the babies were born premature Fisher couldn't cope with two so Adelaide it was.

...

Back in Gungellan the news travelled fast Marcus and Grace were in Adelaide indefinitely.

Henry was with Tess, Regan and Jodi.

The fact that Ben had decided to stay was a godsend as Wilgul had someone to run it temporarily.

Marcus hadn't even thought about that or even Henry and he certainly hadn't thought about his extended family.

...

All he could think of was Grace and these two little babies'.

If born now they'd be tiny according to the ultra sound.

Grace had to hold onto them for a couple more weeks at least.

The stress of finding this out has hit her hard.

If she'd only had the ultra sound they'd have known.

If anything goes wrong it's her fault she tells herself.

...

They're not ready for two babies.

Slightly panicked Grace had dissolved.

He comforts her, reassures her everything will be fine.

Surrounded by doctors and nurses and every piece of modern technology their babies are safe as houses, he tells her although he has trouble convincing himself.

Marcus can't believe how close they've come to disaster.

...

After settling Grace into the bed the staff monitors her closely until she settles.

Alone in the room they begin to think about Henry and the farm.

Discussing their little boy again Grace gets teary.

Not seeing him for five weeks is too much.

She chastises herself for being as weak and soppy as the tears flow freely.

...

"Come in." Marcus offers to the knock at the door.

Grace cries when she sees it's Stevie with Alex close behind her.

"Geez you're a bloody goer Kingston trying to sneak one in on all of us." Stevie quips.

Through her tears Grace laughs.

Alex hugs his brother and says softly. "You don't have to worry mate Tess and Nick have sorted everything."

Marcus feels relief.

...

"Where are the children?" Marcus asks.

"Tom and Michelle are minding them for us so we could come and see you both." Stevie explains.

"We can't stay long because we have a dinner reservation but we realize you'll be exhausted anyway. We just wanted to come and tell you what we've organized so you don't have to worry." Alex tells them.

"Regan's flying down with Henry first thing in the morning. Stevie and the boys will stay with Bryce and Mum for a few days and they'll bring the little fellow up to see you. By then they'll have worked out a bit of a roster and the girls will take turns to come down and help mind the little fella for you, that way we can keep him close by. "Alex explains.

"Ben's taken control of Wilgul and between Nick, Matt, Riley and Dave they'll sort the workers out over there."Stevie adds.

"Before I leave tomorrow Stevie and I are going shopping so you don't have to stress about baby stuff Grace we'll sort it for you. Hey do we know what they are?" Alex says.

Marcus smiles and says. "Little girls."

Stevie's face lights up and she says. "Oh Grace that's fantastic little McLeod's."

Marcus grins and says. "Stevie they'll be Turners."

She laughs and says. "Call em what you want Marcus if Grace is their Mother they'll be McLeod's."

They all laugh.

...

By the time Stevie and Alex leave Marcus and Grace have relaxed considerably.

Although they still have worrying days ahead they know they're all in good hands.

"You were right Marcus." Grace states.

"About what?'He asks.

"Stopping, settling down. Imagine if we'd been on the road when this happened. We only have to worry about the babies everything else has been lifted from us until we can carry the load again. It's a really nice feeling isn't it?"She says.

Nodding he replies. "The best part is that Henry plays with his cousins so often and sees Regan, Tess, Jodi, Stevie and Kate as well he won't even be stressed. He'll just think he's having a sleepover. We certainly wouldn't have had that if we were still on the road."

She inhales and smiles.

...

"Ok I just need to concentrate on hanging onto these baby's and finding names for them."Grace chuckles.

He leans over, kisses her and says. "Faith and Hope...because I already have Grace."

She accepts the kiss and smiles. "Faith Turner, Hope Turner, Henry, Faith and Hope Turner... Marcus you're a genius I love both names. Now we need middle names."

"Give me time Grace I need a nap. Squish over"He says.

She slides across the bed and he hugs into her.

Inhaling he whispers. "I wanted a little girl Grace and you're giving me two. I love you more than you can ever imagine."

Placing her hand on his as it rests on her belly she answers. "We got the same wish and I love you more than I did this morning."

A muffled chuckle is all she hears and then his breathing changes and she knows he's falling asleep.

...

Back at the Motel.

Stevie and Alex quickly change for dinner.

Rose and Michelle have helped the boys into their good clothes.

Arriving downstairs they're shown to their table and are seated.

Alex makes sure that Stevie isn't sitting beside Michelle.

Their meal is eaten quickly with minimum noise or conversation.

Tom chats with Alex about the holiday and he asks Stevie about the pregnancy.

Michelle sits as if on another table and has an appearance of annoyance and irritability about her.

...

"How often do you eat in places like this?" Michelle asks.

"What restaurants?" Alex jokes.

Michelle furrows her brow and says gruffly. "I meant where you have to dress after five."

"Michelle he's joking there is no need to talk to him like that." Rose defends.

Alex winks at her and is about to smile when he notices Stevie put her hand to her head.

He runs his hand across her back and says. "Come and dance with me beautiful."

"There's no music Alex." Stevie replies.

He can immediately hear in the tone of her voice she's annoyed with Michelle.

Rose senses it too.

...

Music begins to play much to Alex's relief and Rose says. "Go on Mum dance with him I'll watch the boys."

"Mum!" Michelle says sounding surprised.

Standing Stevie shakes her head and says. "Yes that's what you get called after you've given birth."

Michelle looks like she's been slapped in the face.

Stevie regrets her choice of words straight up but is too tired and fed up with Michelle's constant negativity to rescind them.

...

Alex leads her onto the dance floor.

Kissing her head he says. "Let it go Stevie please just let it go. Rise above her and her comments."

She stops dancing and looks up at him and says. "What I said was cruel and insensitive. I've just lowered myself to her standards Alex."

Touching her face he says. "After all she's put you through you aren't even close to her Stevie."

She searches his face then slides her arms around his waist,

He hugs her and says. "Come on dance with me."

...

"Well that was just uncalled for. " Michelle comments.

Tom is angry at Michelle and is about to comment when Rose opens up on her. "You don't get it do you. What has she ever done to you? What is so bad about her? She let you have an idea of what it's like to be a Mother. For twelve years you enjoyed all the milestones with me and left her out in the cold.

For some strange reason she has put up with your mean, selfish ways so that I can still be a part of your life. Throughout all of this she has tried to do what's right for you and me. I'm returning the favour I want to become a boarder so I don't have to be caught in between and don't you dare blame her this is all your fault. Come on boys we're going back to our room.'

The three little boys have no idea what is going on, but do as Rosie tells them and climb down off their chairs.

Rose moves over to Tom and hugs his neck, kisses his cheek and says. "I love you Tom goodbye."

...

Stevie is leaning against Alex's chest as they dance and straightens when he says. "Look out we've got a problem. Rose has just left with the boys."

Stevie looks over at their table and sees Rose and the boys moving away from them.

Quickly they walk back to Michelle and Tom.

"Is something wrong?" Stevie asks her voice full of concern.

"Rose wants' to become a boarder! You've turned her against me." Michelle accuses.

...

Stevie's eyes prick with tears. "Michelle I would never do that."

Michelle jeers. "No of course you wouldn't."

Alex is furious after all he's done to help the girls relax over the past ten days, Michelle has undone in less than two hours.

Tom sees the anger in Alex.

"Stevie please don't be upset, it was all Michelle's fault." Tom explains.

"Oh what you're turning against me to are you?" Michelle snarls.

Tom looks at her and raising his voice says. "I can't take the anger and bitterness anymore Michelle. You are not the woman I married. I won't accept this hatred you have for Stevie none of this is her fault it's yours all of it and mine too for letting you get away with it for so long."

Tom steps forward and hugs Stevie and says. "Rose wants to be a boarder and I think it's a great idea. Michelle has stopped thinking like a Mother and is behaving like a spoiled child and Rose shouldn't be subjected to that. Stop trying to play fair Stevie; she's your daughter not Michelle's, take control like we should have let you years ago. The sooner Michelle realizes she's only Rose's aunt the sooner we can all move on."

Tom shakes Alex's hand, kisses Stevie then ushers a stunned Michelle from the restaurant.

...

Stevie stands speechless watching them walk away.

Looking up at Alex she says. "We'd best get upstairs to see how Rose is."

Nodding he asks. "Are you ok?"

Inhaling she replies. "Yes I think I am. What about you?"

He smiles and says. "Michelle was speechless."

"That's a first. " Stevie quips.

"Come on Mum let's go and see our girl." He suggests.

"I hope this ends all the rot Alex." Stevie says as they walk to the elevator.

"She's her Mother's daughter and she knows what she wants. We're going to be just fine Stevie."

...


End file.
